The Half Vampire Chronicles: Part III
by johnnyboy7
Summary: This is part III of the Half Vampire Chronicles. Follow Nessie and Jake further into their new life and see what tricks I have up my sleeve. Please read Part I and Part II before starting this one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A New Home

Renesmee POV

**This is the beginning of PART III. If you haven't read the other previous stories, go back this instant. If not, please continue.**

**We're going to be starting off slow with this Part so just stick with it until I can spice it up in later chapters.**

**Thank you to all those readers who came back and welcome to the new readers who are taking part in this to luv2beloved who is currently betaing my story.  
**

**On a different note, the new house is on my profile. It is an actual house but hasn't been built yet. My parents were looking at it when we moved but it was way too big for our small family but my dad and I fell in love with it nonetheless. My mom made him go smaller. Damn it.**

** Hope you guys like it just much as we did.  
**

**Please Review and have fun. **

**johnnyboy7**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"_When are you coming home? Everyone is driving me crazy." _Alice complained as I sat next to Jake on the plane, which was sitting on the Sea-Tac runway.

"We just landed. That's why I called you. We have to get our bags but we should be out in about fifteen minutes." I laughed.

"_Oh ok then. Jasper and I will be waiting at the front entrance." _

"Bye aunt Alice."

"_Bye sweetheart." _

I closed the phone and then put it back in my bag. I looked over at my husband who was reading a car magazine and couldn't get over how beautiful he looked in the mid summer light.

_Husband. _

Wow.

Jake and I were just finishing our amazing honeymoon in Greece and there was no way I could thank him enough for how wonderful he made me feel every time I looked at him.

Jacob and I had been through a lot in the past but by some divine miracle, we had made it. We were married and bound by every law imaginable.

There was nothing I wanted more in life and I couldn't see how I could be happier. I couldn't wait to start my life with him as his wife and hoped that I could make him as happy as he had made me in the past couple of years. He was so caring and loving with me even though I had screwed on more occasions that I cared to admit. In actuality, I didn't deserve him but I was sure as hell glad that I was his. He promised to never make me want for anything and I loved him for it.

Jacob had gone from being my babysitter to my brother to my best friend to my boyfriend all in a short amount of time but nothing seemed unnatural about it. Jake had imprinted on me, which in layman's terms meant that he was made especially for me but there still wasn't anything that made our relationship any less real or special.

From the beginning of my memoirs, all I could remember was Jake. He was always there for me and never questioned anything I asked him to do. Jake and I were two of the most stubborn people on the earth so we didn't come without our fights and small spats but our love never wavered. We had long separations and short separations, which caused us to only be more drawn to each other. There was one point in my life when I thought I would never see Jacob again and that nearly killed me as much as the physical pain I went through when I spent those four months locked in a cellar. Through that time, he was all I could think about and he was the reason I fought so hard.

As I thought more about what Jacob had done for more me over the years, I didn't even realize that the plane had landed and it was time to get off.

"Nessie, come on. I know you want to go home." Jacob chuckled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I stuttered and went to get my bag from the overhead compartment but I should have known better. Jacob already had it over his shoulder and he took my hand as we walked off of the plane.

We went to the baggage claim and got out luggage before going to the front of the airport to find Alice.

"I hope she doesn't start screaming or anything when she sees us." Jacob said.

"I'm sure she'll compose herself." I answered hesitantly because I knew she just might.

"So, did I do good on our honeymoon Mrs. Black?" Jacob asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I've been complimenting you since we stepped off of the plane in Greece."

"I just wanted to make sure." He chuckled.

I was about to say something else but the wind was knocked out of me as the cold, rock solid arms of my aunt wrapped themselves around my body.

"I've missed you so much Nessie. I've found out that everything is boring with out you." Alice sobbed into my shoulder, "Don't ever leave me again with these crazy people."

"Alice darlin', you have to let her breathe." My uncle Jasper's southern drawl said as he pulled her off of me.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy that she's back. Oh and I totally forgot about Jake." Alice threw herself into Jacob's arms and he gave her just as much of a reception.

"Has she been like this the whole month?" I asked as uncle Jasper led us out to the parking lot.

"Worse. She even made Rose give up on shopping after the fifth trip to LA." He chuckled.

"Good lord Alice, what have you bought?" I said, "There's only so much stuff in the world and I'm pretty sure you have it all." I joked.

"Well I had to totally restock someone's new house missy." She poked my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." I started bouncing at the prospect of seeing the house that Jacob had helped design for us.

"You're going to love it babe. I promise." He hooked his arm around my waist as we continued to walk.

"We brought your baby so that you could get used to her again." Jasper laughed as he threw Jake the keys to his huge black Escalade.

"Thank God. I was starting to think that they were just rotting away in the garage."

Jake and Jasper put all our luggage in the backseat before we got in the car and Jake pulled out of the parking garage.

My whole body was tingling with excitement because I could tell that I was home. We made our way out of Seattle and I rolled down the window so that I could smell the ocean and the scent of the Northwest pine forests that covered Washington. I loved my old home Vermont but nothing could compare to the rocky stone beaches of LaPush or the wet air of the Forks forests. I didn't even realize how much I had missed it until I watched the mossy trees pass us by on the highway. Now that I was home, I didn't ever want to leave.

Everyone was chatting idly in the car but my mind was focused on everything that was passing by my window. Jake took my hand and held it in his lap during the three hour drive back to Forks, which could have easily been made in an hour with Jake driving but he took it slow. I think he was trying to see everything that was passing by just like I was.

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen mansion where the whole family was waiting to greet us.

"My baby's home." Mama pulled me into a hug before I could even open the door fully.

"Its good to see you too mama." I said straining for breath, "I've missed you."

"You're never leaving again." She said sternly.

"I think I might have to one day."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Calm down down Bella." My daddy said as he pulled her closer to him after giving me a hug,"Welcome home sweetheart."

The rest of the family greeted Jake and me the same way before leading us inside.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" My grandmother asked as we sat on the couches.

"The best. There was so much to do and I don't think I'll ever forget it. Greece was perfect." I sighed longingly.

"That's not what she meant. What mom wanted to say was 'how was the sex'?" My uncle Emmett snickered.

"You don't want to know my friend." Jake said suggestively and I elbowed him in the stomach.

I prayed that mama's shield was up because daddy didn't need to know about the things that Jacob and I did in the privacy of our own honeymoon.

"I see Jacob didn't die when you guys went sailing." Jasper said.

"He did really well actually. I was proud." I remarked.

"I did better than well. I was fucking amazing. You should have seen me Jasper. I don't even think we swayed." Jacob stated proudly.

"Just make sure you don't get one anytime soon." Mama said seriuosly.

"I was just about to go online to see what options we have. I can't wait to get back out there." Jake chuckled.

"How's it been going here? Nothing to report?" I asked.

I kind of felt guilty for not speaking to anyone in my family for an entire month but I'm sure they understood since I was kind of busy the whole time.

"Noting important. We just finished up your house, which looks amazing by the way and took a hunting trip to see the Denalis but everything else was same as normal." Alice shrugged.

"Are you ready to start school?" Rose asked and I groaned.

"If you guys weren't forcing me to go, I would stay at home all day. Good thing I still have another month before I even have to worry about it."

"That's why you have to go. There isn't anything better to do." Jake kissed my cheek and I immediately softened.

"Well fine but I'm not going to enjoy it just to spite you all." I replied.

"As long as you're there." Daddy snickered.

We continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon and grandma made Jake and I a huge meal because she said she didn't have the chance while we were away. I had forgoteen how good of a cook she was for not having eaten in the past century. I made sure to get some of her recipes so that I could try them at home. She was practically bouncing at the stove as she pulled out a huge pot roast that looked bigger than my head but I didn't complain becuase it tasted delicious.

As grandpa promised, nothing major had happened over the past month and everyone seemed happy to get back to Forks. Although we all loved Vermont, which had been our home for the past four years, Forks was where we were meant to be. It just felt like home and everything was made right.

Everyone was going to the University of Washington in Seattle and we were going to commute every morning. Grandpa got a job at a hospital that was affiliated with the University and Jake was going to be building his new empire with the garage that he, Seth and Embry were going to be starting within the next couple of months. When he showed me the plans, emprie was the only word I could come up with to descibe his lofty goals. I knew he could accomplish it but not without a hefty amount of work on his part.

"When do we get to see the house?" I asked excitedly as the sun was setting.

"Now if you want. We just wanted to see you guys before our schedules got to busy." Grandma smiled.

"I can't wait. What does it look like Jake?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He laughed.

"I can't stand the wait. Come on." I pulled him out of the door followed by the rest of my family as they got in the cars that were in the garage.

Jake and I got in the Escalade , drove out of the driveway and followed grandpa's Mercedes down the street for about ten minutes. I noticed that we were heading towards the reservation.

"Are we going to be living on the rez?' I asked.

"No, I wanted to put us in the middle so that we could get to the pack or your family within seconds if we run." He said, "Its about a six minute drive in each direction."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" I kissed the side of his mouth and he turned his head to capture his lips with mine.

"Of course I did."

Our caravan went for another minute before grandpa pulled into a secluded drive that was hidden by trees and shrubs. I got progressively more excited the closer we came to the house.

"I think I can see it." I pointed out of the window to a giant white, stone house that could have probably accommodated a small country.

"Yup, that's it. 13,000 square feet of pristine Italian marble situated on the rolling hills of beautiful northern Washington." Jake said with his best cheesy voice.

"Maybe real estate should be your new career. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

We pulled up to a wrought iron gate and I saw grandpa enter in a code on the box off to the side of the drive before we drove into the expansive cobblestone driveway of my new home.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked as he helped me out of the car.

"I'm speechless. I have no I idea where to look first." I said truthfully.

The whole compound was in the European architectural style with beautiful arches and huge open windows that reflected the moonlight that was streaming down. It looked like a giant Spanish villa with connecting sections of the house that was held together with a red tiled roof and a massive green lawn. To the side of the house was a garage that looked like it could hold at least five cars, which wouldn't be much of a shock if anyone knew Jacob.

Jake pulled me closer to his body as the rest of the family got out of the cars.

"Did you build all this?" I asked.

"I designed it but Esme built it. I put in everything I thought you might like so if you don't want anything, we can take it out." He said worriedly but I shut him up with a passionate kiss that showed him how much I appreciated him.

I pulled away and continued to look at the house with my husband and saw my future here and how I was going to have a life with Jacob in this house. My life couldn't be more perfect.

"I just wanted to make this _our _home." He whispered in my ear.

"Its perfect and I haven't even seen the inside yet." I laughed.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Alice bounced up and down and it seemed like she was more excited than I was about the whole thing.

She pulled me by the cuff of my shirt, up the front marble steps in front of the giant wooden and glass double doors.

"Wait, wait." My grandmother called from the car, "I have to give her the key." She pulled something out of her purse and then ran to my side.

I took the brass key and put it in the golden keyhole before I was greeted with something that came out of a magazine.

Mama flickered on the lights behind me and I stared in awe at everything. No one spoke as I looked at the giant foyer that we were standing in and I don't even think I could breathe correctly.

Everything was made of a gleaming, shinny neutral colored marble that was actually blinding. A massive round, hardwood table sat in the middle of the room under a hanging chandelier that I had to crane my neck to see because it was lifted so high up on the ceiling. To my left was the family room and to my right was the dinning room that could both be accessed by large arch walkways. There were dual winding staircases that were made out of a dark wood and had a wrought iron railing, which led up to the second floor.

I didn't even know what to do.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked hesitantly.

I pulled her into a tight hug because I couldn't say anything and then peppered her face with kiss while I heard laughter in the background. I then jumped to Jacob and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Thank you so much for this." I gave him another deep kiss and wasn't even embarrassed in front of my family.

_I'm sure they've seen worse._

"Come on, let's see this place." Jacob said but didn't set me down.

He carried me first into the archway on the left into the family room that was floored with a thick white carpet. The soft couches and chairs were all a dark, chocolate brown. They looked massive enough to host the wolves who I knew would be over sooner rather than later but I didn't mind if they camped out for a little while.

There was a gigantic white fireplace that I couldn't wait to use when it got colder and it already had a framed candid picture of Jake and I that Alice took before our first date. I remembered that night perfectly and I could already feel the tears forming but I wouldn't let them spill out. I saw a ebony baby grand piano sitting in front of the window in the corner and jumped off of Jake to get a closer look. I ran my fingers over the new keys. I still couldn't comprehend that all of this was mine.

"I put in all the latest technology and the coolest equipment I could find." Uncle Emmett gestured expansively.

"Oh please, that's nothing. Wait til' you see everything else that _I _did." Uncle Jasper banged his chest.

"Will you two shut up. I'm trying to take Nessie on a tour of our house." Jake huffed and took me into the kitchen, which was behind the family room.

The floor was made of an expensive Spanish marble. The counters were made of granite with a speckling of bright pink and black throughout. I knew from my studies in geology that the more pink the coloring of the rocks, the more rare the granite was so I knew this didn't come cheap. I ran my hand across the smooth, cool top and still didn't believe that this was my house.

"We have all brand new appliances with stainless steel and I knew that you would want to cook right away so I made sure that your father stocked everything up." Esme said and opened the refrigerator to reveal almost every food item I would ever need.

I opened the cabinets to see blenders, baking sheets, mixers, and every other kitchen appliance ever made. The drawers held silverware and cooking utensils. The granite island in the middle of the kitchen looked like it could hold a huge Thanksgiving feast and I couldn't wait until the time when I could hold my own dinners here.

There was a large window that let me look out over the backyard but I couldn't even think about seeing that right now.

"This is too much. I still can't believe that this is my house." I said in awe.

"I know." Mama said, "Edward, let's move in." She suggested.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

"Don't even go there." I said sternly, "I mean it mama."

"I'm sure she was just kidding sweetheart." Daddy pulled mama into a tight embrace that said more than his words. She pouted but I knew she wasn't serious.

"Shut up Edward. You know you wish this was your house." Rose smirked.

"Still, I don't wish to live with my daughter and her new husband." He said, "That might be a little too weird."

"You're telling me." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, who knows what's going to go down on this puppy." Emmett banged his fist on the squared, wooden table that had a couple chairs around it. It was so big and I could see all the wolves sitting around it whenever they came over.

"Stop making those comments or I'm going to rip your throat out." Daddy said viciously through his teeth.

"You can't deny the fact that your daughter is a hell cat in the bed. She gets it from her mother. I've heard you and Bella sometime." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and the next thing I knew, they were both on the ground with loud thrashing filing the air.

_Not in my kitchen. No sir._

I was about to say something but of course grandma was there first.

She ran and pulled daddy off of Emmett while screaming punishments. I knew she was a tough mother but I had no idea she was so ruthless.

"Outside, now!" She growled and daddy along with Emmett sulked out of the back door, "I'm sorry about that dear." She turned to me with a smile that kind of scared me.

Mama and Rose followed them both.

"That's why I don't open my mouth around this family." Grandpa chuckled, "Sweetheart, why don't you and Jake go see the rest of the house while we stay down here to give you some privacy." He suggested.

"Thank you. This family is even too freaky for my own good." Jake pulled me out of the kitchen and we finished the tour of the first floor.

The archway to the right of the foyer held the formal dinning room that was complete with a dark, cherry table that had twenty chairs situated around it and an oriental rug, which had intricate designs.

"I imported this table from Italy." Jacob said proudly as we walked around the dinning room. He turned on the light and another chandelier illuminated the room in a soft glow. There was china cabinet on the far wall that held beautiful crystal and sparkling plates.

"Are you trying to impress me Jacob?" I smirked.

"Yes." And then his face fell, "You've grown up with the best and I just want to give you everything you deserve." He said seriously.

I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on his chest under his chin, "You don't have to impress me Jacob. All of this is nice and I love it but I don't _need_ all this."

"I know, but once I got started, I couldn't stop. I kind of went overboard with everything." He chuckled, "I wanted to make this house just as beautiful as the one in Vermont or down the street."

"Please don't tell me that you bought a spaceship or something." I laughed.

"Almost. Come on, let's finish this tour."

He led me to the laundry room, which could have been its own guest bedroom if we wanted it to be. There were two large bedrooms in the back where I figured Billy would stay if he visited. There were stairs that led to the carpeted basement and we went downstairs to see a "man palace" as Jake called it. There were weights and exercise equipment along with a monstrous flat screen with recliners situated in a separate room.

There was a whole kitchen downstairs with a pool table and gaming equipment with everything else that Jacob would have ever dreamed of.

"I can't believe you did all this."

"This is the perfect place to escape." He sighed longingly.

"Why would you need to escape?" I rasied my eyebrow.

"Just...for..uh.."He stuttered.

"I don't want to find you down here at night playing around."

"I promise but I couldn't resist putting all this stuff in." He smiled impishly.

We went back upstairs to the first floor before going up on of the wooden staircases to the second floor.

To best honest, the whole house was just a little too much for just me and Jake but I could see people staying over because there was no way that we could ever fill up the seven rooms. Each room was painted a different color and had a decent size bed along with the necessary furniture.

The hallways were lined with photos of our families and some of the paintings that I had done over the years. Jake took every necessity into account and didn't spare any expense when it came to lighting, or furniture, or technology.

"Are you done with all the small rooms?" Jake asked as he leaned against the door frame of the last room we visited.

"Small rooms? I don't think you can get much bigger than this." I said but he just laughed and pulled me to a room down the hall.

Of course I was wrong and he opened the double doors to reveal something that I know must have put him in debt because it looked like the whole thing came out of a movie.

"Wow. I don't even know if I can live in something like this."

"Well you'll have to because this is your new home." He chuckled.

"Wow." I said again as I looked at our bedroom.

"Its all sound proof so we don't have to worry about people hearing us if we get a little wild."

"Shut up Jacob. You're going to make me blush." I joked.

"This is where we will be spending every night." He said sincerely.

"Its perfect."

The whole room was in a color palette of red, black and white. The main thing that dominate the room was the giant bed that was obviously larger than king size but I didn't know what to classify it as because it was just too big. There were large throw pillows on the bed and I could only wonder how deep the bed would sink if I got on top of the covers.

I noticed glass doors that led out to the terrace. I went outside and didn't believe my eyes. Not only was I looking down at my expansive backyard, but I could see past the land to the forests and mountains in the distance. It was an amazing sight and since we were so high up, I could pretty much see for miles.

I felt Jacob's arms wrap around my waist from behind but I couldn't stop staring. There was black patio furniture that looked more comfortable than some of the beds in the house. Now that I could properly see the backyard, I was able to appreciate it for what it was.

It was closed off by another iron gate but went on for a good hundred yards of manicured, green lawn until it reached the forests behind the house. There was a crystal blue pool that was huge and completed with a small waterfall. We had a patio downstairs that was connected to the kitchen and I could see the soft light flow out from the windows.

"This is amazing." I said.

"We need to definitely thank Esme for building all this."

"I don't even know how I can thank her for everything. Nothing could compare."

"You're right."

"What's that?" I asked as I saw a smaller yet still impressive structure just beyond the gate.

"That's the guest house but its not really going to be anything but kind of a locker room."

"Looker room?"

"Yeah, you know us wolves get dirty so instead of them trekking mud in the house, there are showers and stuff in there. If we ever have too many guests, they can stay out there."

"Wow, you really did think of everything."

"I told you I would." He chuckled before leading me back inside our room.

On the opposite wall facing the bed was a flat screen that was of course massive and a couple of dressers, which I assumed held some clothes. As my brain thought about my clothes, I remembered my closet and frantically searched for it.

My excitement must have given me away.

"Its in the other room." Jacob laughed and pointed through the connecting bathroom.

I saw that everything was made of white marble but my mind was only focused on the double doors were I prayed held the huge closet I begged for.

I opened them up and for the first time since my wedding, actually cried.

Yes, I cried because it was so beautiful.

The closet was exactly what I needed and I didn't even care that it was empty because I was looking forward to filling it with all my clothes that were in boxes downstairs. I walked in and noticed that it looked like a separate room all on its own. There were racks that could hold hundreds of shoes and I cried harder just thinking about how they would look in their new spaces. Jacob had his own side of the closet but it was still big enough that my side wasn't lacking any space.

"Do you like it?" I heard Jake ask from behind me, "Shit, you don't like it. I can have Seth come over and help me change everything." He said as he saw my tears.

I jumped on him and started kissing his neck furiously. I was beyond words so I just used my gift to show him exactly what I was thinking. Once he realized how happy I was, he laughed and carried me back into our bedroom.

I felt the plush softness of the sheets against my back as he laid me down and started kissing me back.

"Thank you so much." I cried.

"I did this all for you." He said against my neck.

"I don't deserve you. I'll never deserve you."

"Stop saying that because I think it's the other way around. You are more than anything I could have ever wished for and I just wanted to show you how much I loved you. I wanted to give you everything you ever desired."

"Well you blew my mind today with all of this. Thank You."

I didn't know if my family was downstairs or not but I really didn't care at this point. I had to thank Jacob properly and we christened our bed three times before falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning naked and tangled in Jacob's arms; the only place I wanted to be.

As I looked around my room, I couldn't contain my glee because this was _my _house. I wasn't living with my family anymore and even though I would miss them, it wasn't like I couldn't walk to their house to visit. To be honest, I would bet that I would be spending almost everyday with them because Jacob would be very busy within the next couple of months with the new garage so I would need something to occupy my time besides school.

I woke up fully and looked over at the clock on the nightstand to see eleven o'colck blinking on the screen.

I lightly untangled myself from Jacob and headed into the bathroom to do my morning routine. I had to look at my closet one more time before brushing my teeth and throwing on one of Jacob's shirts that was in our luggage from our honeymoon.

Alice didn't think that she should handle our clothes because she knew we would move them around anyway so she left them for us to do. Jake and I were going to have to do that before we got too busy.

I crept out of the bathroom and opened our door quietly before shutting it again, letting Jacob sleep. I noticed a note tapped to the door.

_Nessie, _

_I hope you're having fun in there. I know you guys are newlyweds and all but this is ridiculous. Just kidding. But anyway, all your wedding gifts are in the closet down the hall. I really wanted to open them but your mother had a stick up her butt and wouldn't even let me take a peak even though I knew what everyone got you of course but I still wanted to see. So yeah, don't have too much sex. Its not healthy for a young girl your age but if you need some tips, you know I'm here. _

_We'll see you later on today because we have to go shopping again. _

_Loves ya, _

_Auntie Alice. _

I giggled quietly as I read the letter for the second time and walked down the hall to the closet that she was talking about. I opened it up and was stunned that even the hallway closet was walk in. Good thing it was because there was an overabundance of gifts that were wrapped in brightly colored paper. There must have been hundreds of gifts of all different sizes and I added that to the mental list of things that Jake and I had to do shortly. We told our guests not to get us anything but it was obvious that they didn't really listen.

I trekked down the stairs and couldn't help but smile as I walked into _my _kitchen. I began pulling out things for the massive breakfast that I planned on making Jake for another appreciation gesture. I think I would probably be doing things like this for the rest of my life in order to give him the proper thank you that he deserved.

I started with the eggs and once I began, I couldn't seem to stop. By the end of an hour, I had made omelets, bacon, sausage patties and links, French toast, pancakes, along with three different types of smoothies.

I think I was just excited to use all my new cooking appliances but I didn't care.

"You don't know how good this looks?" I heard Jacob's voice and spun around to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all, you're in my clothes which is always a turn on. Second, you're in our kitchen making us breakfast and I never thought I would see that." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"What are you talking about? I always make breakfast."

"Yeah but not in _our_ kitchen." He smirked.

He seemed to have the same thoughts running through his brain that I did and I could tell that he was overly proud of himself as he should have been. He designed all of this and it was his creation so I knew the pride he was feeling as he looked around our house.

I gave him a proper good morning kiss and I knew that there was no way in hell that I was ever going to give up this perfect man.

* * *

**HOLY FIRST CHAPTER BATMAN**

**SO SO SO...THERE'S CHAPTER ONE. WE ARE WELL ON OUR WAY TO MAKING THIS PART THE BEST ONE YET. **

**FIRST OF ALL, LET ME JUST SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE READERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH IT AND SECOND OF ALL, PLEASE FLOOD MY REVIEW BOX. **

**I'M STILL EXPECTING 1000 REVIEWS PEOPLE. **

**IF YOU GUYS ARE GOOD, I MIGHT UPDATE BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER. ALL DEPENDS ON HOW FAST I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER BETA'd  
**

**THANKS PEOPLE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Empire

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

After Nessie and I finished our breakfast, we went upstairs to shower and change clothes before we went back in the bed. It felt nice to just lay around but I knew there was some stuff Nessie had on her list to complete before she started school.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as she curled up to my side.

"You aren't busy?"

"Not for another week. I wanted to have a full week uninterrupted so that we could get used to all this before I start working again."

I was dreading starting the new garage because I knew it was going to be taking up a whole lot of time that would cause me to be away from Nessie. I didn't want this to be like the last time when I only saw her sporadically for a short period of time but I doubted if there was anyway to avoid it. I would most certainly be busy for the first couple of months.

Luckily, I would have more people at my disposal. Embry had moved back with us and was currently staying with the Cullens until Esme could build him a house, which he tried to persuade her not to but she was adamant. I was surprised that Andrea also moved with Embry but I really shouldn't have been since they were clearly in love. From what I could gather during my short phone calls over my honeymoon, Embry had told her about our life and she was of course shocked but didn't run away. She was in this thing for the long haul it seemed and it looked like her and Embry were getting pretty serious.

Along with Embry, I was going to have Seth and any other wolf who wanted to be apart of the business. From the emails I got from CJ over the summer, the garage in Vermont was doing exceptionally well even without me there and I was betting that I wouldn't have to go out for a visit until maybe November or early December just to check up on things.

"Well, good. We have a lot of things to do before you go back to work." Nessie huffed.

"Like?" I asked hesitantly.

"Like, unwrapping wedding gifts, writing thank you notes, finish unpacking and going to see everyone. We haven't even told your father that we're back yet. You should be ashamed in yourself." She hit my chest playfully.

"He knows we're back. I plan on having a little BBQ right before school starts so we can see everyone then. That way we won't have to make the rounds individually."

"You're such a logical thinker." She kissed my jaw line.

"Not all the time but I do have my sporadic brain boosts." I chuckled.

"Now I don't feel guilty for not spending time with everyone."

"We just got back yesterday Ness. We haven't even gotten over jet lag yet. I think everyone will understand."

"It's still nice to see them."

"I promise that they'll all come over for the party."

"Good. Now come help me with the wedding gifts." She said and pulled me out of bed while I mumbled my oppositions.

She led me down the hall to the walk in closet that was situated across from one of the staircases and opened the double doors to reveal a room overflowing with hundreds of gifts. My mouth hit the floor. I didn't know where to look first.

"Yup, that was my reaction."

"We got all of these?" I asked stunned.

"That's what we get for having six hundred guests."

"Let's get started I guess."

I never knew that unwrapping gifts could be so tedious but I was wrong. Nessie made the whole thing seem more like a military regime. I was in charge of unwrapping while Nessie was in charge of writing down who gave us what so that we could write the appropriate thank you notes.

We started off with the big stuff because they were just easier to see through the mountain of gifts we had in front of us.

To be honest, I didn't even really know who gave us what but I was surmised that most of the stuff wasn't the normal wedding gifts. We didn't register anywhere because we discouraged people from getting us things but I guess they didn't listen.

Some people got us shoes or suitcases ,a dog food bowl, we even got a kayak from one of the wolves, which I thought was kind of strange but I couldn't wait to try it out. We also got some normal stuff like china, money, and other household appliances. I didn't even know what the hell we were going to do with all the weird things but I figured Nessie would find somewhere to put them. We got woodcarvings from the Denalis who made them all by hand and some strange flower seeds from the vampires in South America. Nessie couldn't wait to plant them to see what they would look like but I was kind of skeptical that they might shoot darts or be poisonous. Nahuel would send us something like that just to kill me, I'm sure of it.

The family didn't get us anything because we refused to accept their gifts since they built and stocked the house. That was more than enough for me.

Even though I designed the whole house, I didn't even think that it would turn out this well. I was just as stunned as Nessie when I walked in the first time and I even had previous knowledge of what it was going to look like.

I still couldn't get over the fact that this was my house; the one that I paid for and designed with my own brain. I didn't ever think that I would be living in such a mansion. I was more than ecstatic to be able to give this to Nessie because she deserved it.

"What's that?" Nessie asked as she pointed to a small rectangular box that was wrapped in silver.

"I don't know, why don't we find out." I scooted over on the floor so that I could read who it was from, "Damn it." I muttered.

"What? Who gave it to us?"

"It's to you from Jane and Alec." I said under my breath.

"Why would they be giving me something?"

"I guess to be polite but I still don't feel right having whatever it is in my house. Can't we just throw it out?" I suggested.

"No, we should at least see what it is before we chuck the thing. Is it heavy?"

I lifted it in my hand to test the weight, "Not really."

"Let me see it." She said and I handed it over.

She turned up her face before she gently unwrapped the delicate silver paper to reveal a dark wooden jewelry box that kind of looked like the one I gave her on her last birthday minus the designs. It was an antique and I bet over thousands of years old.

She opened the box and I could see the light as it reflected off the jewelry inside.

"How much did you get?" I sighed.

"A hell of a lot." She turned the box around to show me all the emeralds, rubies and diamonds that rested in the dark green velvet of the box.

I just kept muttering under my breath while she pulled out the pieces to look at them.

"I think I'm going to donate this stuff to a charity or something. I don't feel right having this." She said and closed the jewelry box.

"They gave your mother the same thing after she got married."

"I know, I remember. We have to get rid of theses." She shook her head.

"Whatever you want to do." I replied and acted like it didn't matter but on the inside, I was overjoyed. I was the only one who was supposed to be giving Nessie jewelry.

After what seemed like days, we were finally finished with unwrapping the gifts and I didn't think that I could ever remember what we even received because there was so much stuff. Most of it, I guess we would be donating to the Salvation Army or something because even though it was a nice gesture from our guest, Nessie and I really didn't need anything else and this just seemed kind of excessive. We would make sure to send personalized thank you cards though and Nessie made sure that we had a whole day blocked off on our calendar to tackle that project.

"What do we do now?" I asked as we were picking up the trash in the closet.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"You know me, the bottomless pit."

"I know. That's why I'm scared about what our grocery bill will be with not only you but all the wolves whenever they come over."

"I don't even want to think about that right now." I chuckled as we continued to pick up the trash.

Now that I was back on Quilute land, my birthright kicked in and I was once again Alpha.

Seth had done a wonderful job while I was away but now that I was back for good, he was stepping back into the roll of Beta. We hadn't had a talk about the ranking since Nessie and I had only been home for a day but I would make that a priority for when I had a pack meeting in a couple of days. We had a lot to sort out and I figured that my house would be the normal meeting spot. That's kind of why I built such a huge house. I wanted people to come over and make this kind of like a meeting place. Would Nessie want that?

"Hey Ness?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table and Nessie began to pull out pots for dinner.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't be upset if the wolves came by sometime would you?" I asked timidly.

"I actually expect them to be over here practically everyday." She giggled.

"Are you sure? You do realize that's like twenty or so rowdy wolves right?"

"As long as they pick up after themselves and don't break anything then I'm fine with it but they have to be out of here by ten every night. There is no way I'm allowing all of them to stay over." She said sternly.

She was truly amazing.

I couldn't help but wrap her in my arms and give her a chaste kiss before leaning on the counter to watch her cook.

She glided around the kitchen like she had always lived here and looked so comfortable in the kitchen that would be hers for the rest of her life.

_Damn I was lucky. _

"Whatcha making?" I asked as I peeked over her shoulder.

"Beef bourguignon courtesy of Mrs. Julia Childs." She answered.

"Isn't that really hard to make?"

"No. It just takes a long time. Can you go downstairs to the wine cellar and get a good red wine please?"

"Starting early this afternoon?"

"No, i have to use a whole bottle for this recipe."

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

I kissed her neck before going down to my man cave and then down a short hall that led to the wine cellar. The whole thing was made out of stone and looked like it came from Italy. It was temperature controlled and held over three hundred bottles of some of the world's best wine. Some of it was given to us by the Rosses who let us stay at their vineyard over the summer. Doc, who had a fairly extensive collection at his own house for reasons I didn't know since no one drank anything, gave some of the older bottles to us.

I grabbed a bottle and took it back upstairs to Nessie who was busy assembling the ingredients in a pot.

"Need any help?" I asked as I put the wine on the counter.

"Nope. After I add this, then we just let it stew for about two hours." She smiled and added the wine before closing the lid.

"Ok, now we can go unpack while this finishes up." She said and pulled me back upstairs.

We spent the next two hours unpacking and doing laundry from our honeymoon. I had to bring up the boxes of clothes from the basement where Alice had put them and Nessie put them away in the closet.

We were nowhere to being finished by the time dinner was done but we managed to get a lot accomplished. Nessie's shoe collection took up a good portion of the closet but the room was so big that it didn't even impede on my side and she still had a lot of room for her other things. We hung up my suits and made sure everything was perfectly pressed before putting them on hangers. I took my shoes out of the box they were in and I was surprised that I had a nice collection; not as gigantic as Nessie's but it was pretty good for a guy. Nessie wanted to put a lot of her stuff away by herself but she was so short that I had to help her with the top shelves. She pouted through that entire process but relented when I pointed out the advantages of having a tall husband.

We took a break to eat the delicious meal that she prepared and ate our first dinner at our kitchen table. It was fairly symbolic for me but I tried to keep my excitement under control. We finished the meal and just sat around talking like old times.

I didn't want to ruin our great mood but there were some things that I had to talk to Nessie about and they were pretty serious.

"Ness, there are a few things that we have to go over."

"Ok, shoot."

"First of all, now that we're married, there are certain things that you are privileged to. In my mind, you were already entitled to everything I owned but I went ahead and added you to my bank account."

"I appreciate that Jake but I don't need any of your money and I hope you don't think that I'll use it." She said seriously.

"I expect you to use it. That money's mine just as much as it is yours."

"No, its not. I have my own money for things that I want to buy and I don't feel right using the money you've worked so hard for."

"I don't know why. You practically use my money anytime you want to anyway." I joked.

"So you want me to stop?" She asked and I could tell that she was getting annoyed.

"No, I just want you to not feel bad about using _our _money and you don't have to ask."

"I just feel guilty." She sighed.

"You're my wife and you're entitled to everything."

"You make it sound so bussinessy."

"I know but we have to go over these things. We don't have bills to pay since this house was built but just in case you need money, just know that you have it." I took her hand so that she knew I was serious about this.

"Anything else you want to shove down my throat." She asked in a vicious voice but I knew she was just annoyed and not mad.

"Actually yeah, this is just a precaution but if anything should happen to me…"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Just in case..." I tried again.

"No. If this has anything to do with you getting hurt or dying, I don't want to hear it." She took our plates and got up from the table.

"Ness, please listen to me. There is a possibility that I might get hurt or something serious like that."

"When will you ever be in a position where you _might_ get hurt?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I've been in a fucking coma twice in the past couple of years and close to dying one of those times so anything can happen, even to a werewolf."

"But it shouldn't be. We're normal now." Her voice cracked.

I got up and wrapped her in my arms, "Ness, we will never be normal and there will always be a chance that I might not be here forever. We have to be prepared." I explained.

"Ok, I understand. What did you want to tell me before I blew up?" She wiped her face.

"Emmett drew up a will for me before we left for Paris and I left you everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, the house, the money, the garage back in Vermont and the one I'm building here."

"I can't even think about this Jacob, please can we change the subject?"

"Alright," I kissed her forehead, "I just needed you to know."

I knew that if something _did_ happen to me, her family would be there and could probably do a better job with taking care of her than I could ever imagine but I wanted her to know that I had a plan just in case. I had promised Nessie forever but there was a slight possibility that my life would be cut short. If there was anything I had learned about these past couple of years, it was that nothing was permanent. I took that to heart especially now with Doug's passing still fresh in my mind.

I could tell that this was depressing her so I suggested we watch a movie and that seemed to brighten her up. We spent the rest of the night on the couch in the family room watching all our favorites and didn't talk anymore about the future.

I was happy to just live in the present for now.

The next two weeks flew by like a revolving door between Nessie and the garage. Nessie and I had a housewarming/end of the summer BBQ and invited everyone in the pack plus their families and the Cullens. It was a madhouse but we enjoyed every minute of it because it was the first time we had all been together since the wedding. It was the first time anyone had seen the house and I got an odd sense of satisfaction in showing off everything that I had designed although I wasn't a dick about it. The wolves were just happy to have a new place to hang out other than Seth's house, which had become cramped with the new additions to the pack in the past couple of years.I was happy to see everyone getting along for a change and our lives seemed somewhat normal now that there wasn't anyone trying to kill us or ruin anything. I was so happy that I didn't know what to do. Every part of my life was going like I had planned and I hoped it stayed that way for years to come.

I had broken ground of the new garage, which was moving along pretty quickly. It was on the rez and I hoped that it would bring more people so that we could get some money into the surrounding area. LaPush was suffering since a lot of people were losing their jobs and there weren't anymore to go around for anyone. My garage seemed to be the talk of the entire town and was bigger than anything most people had seen in a while. I never thought that the land I once played on as a child would soon become home to the empire that I dreamed. It was surreal in a way to look at the rez as something different than forests and beaches. I made sure to not knock any trees down or hurt the natural beauty of the place because that was one of the main appeals of the rez. Bella and Rose were in charge of making me "green" and they had several applications put in place to make sure the garage didn't damage anything.

I was banking on the garage to be a place that employed a lot of people not only in the day-to-day business but also in the building of the thing. I tried to only employ local workers when getting the garage up and running and even used some of the local metal workers for things like the doorknobs and light fixtures. I wanted this to be a community effort and not just something I threw on people's land for my own selfish enjoyment. I wanted people to be proud of the work that was going into this thing and maybe I could influence others to start their own businesses because I knew that there were a lot of talented people on the rez who could definitely use their skills for something other than sitting at home.

It was going to take a couple of weeks to build the monstrosity so Seth, Embry and I were behind the scenes dealing with the books and money.

I had promoted Andrea from the garage secretary to my personal secretary because she wanted to have a job and I knew she would be able to do the work flawlessly. I had to make sure and hire about double the amount of people I did last time because this was going to be bigger, but that didn't really bother me. I promised all the wolves jobs if they wanted them and many who weren't in school jumped at the opportunity. Not only was I paying a good salary, but I had health benefits that made the jobs pretty much gold. I wanted to take care of my people who had taken care of me on more than one occasion.

We were closer to a big city so I expected more cars and we weren't just specializing in automobiles anymore. I set up a division that would handle household issues such as plumbing and air conditioner repair. They basically had the same mechanic parts as a car so I didn't see the harm in adding something new. I had to make to sure to hire the right people but Seth and Embry were there to help so it wasn't as daunting as you might think.

Nessie wanted to help out with the hiring again but I convinced her not to since she was going to be starting school soon and need to focus on that. She tried to act like she didn't want to go but I knew Nessie better than that and I could tell that she was excited to experience something new. I noticed her conspicuously checking out UW's brochure from time to time and a smile would break across her face any time I mentioned her studying literature. I knew she was going to have a great time.

I knew that the first couple of months after the garage opened were going to be rough and we wouldn't be making the money that I wanted to but it would get better as the word got out and people noticed what a good job we were doing.

"Do you think we have everything covered?" Seth asked as he, Embry and I sat in my spacious living room while Nessie and Andrea were upstairs.

"We're going to be fine. The garage should be built by October and we can go on from there." I answered.

"Did you make sure to get the word out about the applications for workers?" He asked frantically.

"Seth, dude calm down. Jake knows what he's doing." Embry laughed.

"I know but I just can't help it. This is a huge fucking deal and what happens if we fail?"

"I had that same thought the last time I did all of this but its not going to be so bad. We have everything planned out and we just need to trust that things will work the way we want them to." I explained, "We've had this planned for almost a year now."

"I guess you're right but that still doesn't make me any less anxious."

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Nessie asked as her and Andrea came down the stairs.

"If you don't mind…" Embry said and it sounded more like a question.

"Of course not."

She gave me a quick kiss and then bounced off towards the kitchen, pulling Andrea with her.

"You're so lucky Jake." Seth leaned back on the couch.

"I know but maybe you should be more specific." I chuckled.

"Not only do you have someone who loves you but she's fucking hot and doesn't mind that your brothers stay over. She's sweet and smart but still doesn't take bullshit. She's like the perfect woman."

"I know. That's why I married her."

"Ha ha." He laughed half-heatedly.

"It will happen one day." I patted his knee.

"I'm beginning to think that it won't. I mean, I've been on this earth for twenty something years and I haven't found her yet."

"Maybe you won't imprint. I didn't." Embry shrugged.

"You might." I warned.

"I don't think so. I feel complete with Andrea. I used to feel kind of empty but now I don't. It's like she's what I'm supposed to have, imprint or not."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Everyone has their match whether it was by some miracle or just normal but everyone has someone. The girls I go out with just end up being disappointments." Seth groaned.

I wanted to tell him that everything would be alright but I didn't really know if it would so I didn't want to lie. He deserved someone right and I really wanted him to find that person who would make his life complete but I didn't know how he could find her.

As I thought about it, I realized that I did have it pretty lucky. I didn't have to do any searching. Nessie was just…there when I needed her most and ever since then, she has always been in my sights. She had come to me and completed my life and I know that might sound cheesy but there wasn't any other way to say it. Nessie was everything I ever needed and would ever need to make me happy. Plain and simple.

"I don't know what to tell you dude." Embry sighed.

"Don't worry about it. If it happens, it happens." Seth said and got off the couch like nothing was bothering him.

That was Seth. He never dwelled on the negative for too long, "What's for dinner?' He stretched and headed into the kitchen.

"We really are lucky Jake." Embry said as we followed him.

"I know."

The rest of the week went perfect and it was the last week before Nessie had to go to school so I made sure to spend as much time with her as I could. She was going to be spending a lot of time studying and I was going to be held down with the garage so I didn't want her to think that I was neglecting her. I made a promise to myself that it wouldn't get as bad as it did the last time when I wouldn't come home until she was passed out in bed and would barely see her. I couldn't live like that and I didn't want to turn into that kind of husband. She deserved better.

"What do you want to do today?" Nessie asked as she kissed my bare chest in bed.

"Nothing. What do you want to do?"

"It's warm enough so we can go swimming and we have to do something about that kitchen since we left it a mess last night."

"You know, you could take one day off of cleaning or let me do it." I suggested.

"I know this might seem weird but I like cleaning my own house. It just makes this all more real."

"I know but you don't have to work so hard."

"I'm just doing it now so that I won't have to once school starts."

"Alright, enough talk. Let's get up." I got out of bed and pulled Nessie with me.

We took a quick shower before throwing on some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After we ate, we decided to go see the Cullens and hopped in my Lamborghini for the ride over. We got there in two minutes flat, which was quite impressive but I was pushing 250 the whole time so it wasn't a surprise.

"Could you have gone any faster?" Nessie asked as she got out of the car.

"Yes and I plan to once we hit open road one day. I can't wait to see what my baby can do." I ran my hand along the red paint of the Lamborghini lovingly.

"Your relationship with that car is disgusting." Nessie said and we walked into the Cullen house.

"You gave it to me so what do you want me to do about it?" I chortled.

"Sell it?" She smiled.

"Not a chance babe."

Emmett and Jasper were playing Wii while Bella and Edward were at the piano. I could hear Alice yelling at Rose about something but didn't really want to get into all of that. As soon as I saw all of the people, I missed my quiet house and the peace Nessie and I had.

Edward laughed as he read my thoughts, "That's what you get for coming from a big family Jacob. You have to suffer through visits."

"I know. I love it here but I never realized how rowdy you guys are." I took a seat on the couch.

"We're not rowdy. We just like noise." Emmett said and threw his controller at the wall where it shattered.

Esme was in the room faster than lightning, "What is wrong with you? Every time I turn around, you've broken something else. I swear it's like you have no class. I know I raised you better." She scolded and I could tell that she was controlling her volume.

"I was just proving my point mom. Gosh." He huffed and sat on the couch next to me.

"Go pick up that thing and throw it away. Next time you break something, I'm going to make you eat it."

I heard Emmett mutter something under his breath but he was too scared to say it out loud.

Ha.

Esme was the only person I knew who could make Emmett cower in fear and it was the funniest shit I had ever seen.

"I didn't do anythign wrong." Emmett grumbled.

"If the paint on that wall is chipped, your redoing the whole house."

"Why am I the only one who gets punished? Jasper ruined the front door the other day and he didn't get yelled at." Emmett replied.

"Jasper feels bad about what he does and he fixed it. You just keep doing worse stuff."

"Nu uh." He said like a child.

"I swear it's like that boy doesn't have any manners." Esme grumbled as she went back into the kitchen.

"I love her." I said truthfully and everyone laughed as Emmett continued to pout.

We spent the next couple of hours at the Cullens and it was just like old times until it was time for us to go back home. I hated to think that I had a curfew but now that I was back to being leader of the pack, I had certain obligations, which included running patrol every other night. Seth, as Beta, ran the other nights with the other half of the wolves that I didn't take with me so that we could switch off. It was just easier that way and gave us all a night off when we desperately needed it.I never really like being considered the leader of such a large group but I was surprised at how easily it all came back once I let myself just give over to the natural feelings flowing through my body. I could tell that I was made for this position and it felt right.

"But why do you still have to go on patrol? It's not like there are any more vampires here." Nessie pouted as we pulled into our driveway.

"Because, now that everyone's back, we have to make sure it stays that way."

"I know but can't you take a break?"

"Not right now. You know how the nomads can get."

"It's not like you don't have twenty other wolves to do it."

"I know but I should be running things again. Don't be mad." I pleaded as I led her inside.

"I'm not but I just don't want to see you go. How long do you have to stay out?"

"Not too long. If there's nothing out of the ordinary, it should only take a couple of hours."

"What are you guys going to be doing?"

"We have to mark our scent around the county just to make sure nomads know this area is off limits."

She started laughing, "So you're going to be peeing on everything."

"We're not barbarians Ness. Just a few brushes against some trees is good enough."

"I would love to see that."

"It's really boring actually but it feels good to get out and run for a couple hours."

"Ok, but you promise to be careful?"

"Of course. I have things to come home to." I pulled her into a short kiss.

I didn't have to leave for another couple of hours so I ordered us some pizza. Nessie didn't feel like cooking so I just handled dinner the easy way.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked as I moved closer to her on the couch and lightly nipped the crook of her neck.

I knew what I wanted to do but it was up to Nessie.

"Jacob, are you trying to get in my pants?" She giggled.

"Yes and I'm not ashamed to say it." I moved to hover above her and moved my lips to hers.

"Are you sure we have time?" She asked.

"I can make time. I'm the Alpha after all."

"God, that's hot."

We spent the next hour on the couch and I had to literally pull myself off of her to go on patrol. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea for Nessie and me to have sex right before I went out because half the pack now had a front row ticket to our love making. It didn't really bother me because most of them thought it was gross to be watching but I knew Nessie would have a problem with it so I tried not to think about it too much.

Like I hopped it would, nothing seemed to be going off of schedule and I liked how the pack seemed to be running smoothly so I sent everyone home after we did a couple laps around the county. I ran back home and found Seth sitting on the front step.

I phased and pulled on some sweats before walking towards the door.

"Hey Seth, what's up? You had off tonight."

"I know but I needed to come and talk to you." He said sullenly.

"Why?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"I…uh, just got off the phone with Leah."

"So?"

I hadn't seen Leah in a couple of months and I hoped it stayed that way because she was beginning to get on my last nerves. She was always trying to fuck everything up and I suspected he had something to say that I wouldn't like.

"She's moving back Jake." He said.

"Moving back where?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"She wants to come back to Forks. She says it's to be closer to mom but I think she's lying."

"Goddamn it. Why does she always have to screw things up?" I ran my fingers through my hair in a classic Edward move.

"I know and I'm sorry Jake. I'm trying to convince her to stay but she wants to come back."

"Well fine but tell her not to come through those gates or I might kill her. I still remember what she did to Nessie and I'm still pissed." I spat.

"At least she doesn't want to get back in the pack." He painfully smiled.

"Of course she doesn't. She's just moving back here to be closer to me. She could give a damn about the pack."

"I'm sorry Jake."

I calmed myself down through my breathing, "It's not your fault Seth."

"I know but I still feel bad because my sister is always causing the problems.

"Just make sure she stays away from me and Nessie." I said sternly before walking into the house.

I didn't want to tell Nessie that Leah was coming back but I knew I had to. She was going to be pissed beyond belief but she would be madder if Leah just popped up without any warning. I would have to find time to tell her but I was going to put that off for a later date.

All the lights were off so I assumed Nessie was in bed. I was proven right when I went up to our room and found her snuggled into the plush blankets of the bed. I went to take a shower before slipping on a pair of boxers to join her.

I wrapped her small body in my arms and drifted off to sleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**HOLY DRAMA ON THE HORIZON BATMAN**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. I KNOW SOME OF YOU WERE PUT OFF BY THE HUGE HOUSE FROM LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAVE PLANS, DON'T YOU WORRY. I MEAN REALLY, WHAT ABOUT NESSIE AND JAKE ISN'T OVER EXAGGERATED? THE HOUSE HAS A PURPOSE.  
**

**QUESTION? I KNOW A LOT OF AUTHORS RESPOND TO THEIR READERS REVIEWS. WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO START DOING THAT? I DON'T MIND IT BUT JUST SHOOT ME A LINE IF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU REVIEW MORE OR IF YOU HAD QUESTIONS. I WILL TRY TO ANSWER ANYTHING YOU WISH THAT DOESN'T GIVE THE PLOT AWAY. **

**MORE TO COME....  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The University of Washington

Renesmee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"I don't want to go." I whined as Jacob tried to force me out of the bed.

"You have to go. We've already paid the tuition and you're already signed up for classes."

"I'm sure we can cancel them." I sighed as I gripped the headboard while he tried to pull me by my feet.

"Nessie, stop being stubborn. You know you want to go."

"No, I really don't." I griped like a child.

He let go and then moved to sit next to me on the bed, "Well fine but you can't sit here all day. What else are you going to do?"

Today was my first day of school and I was dreading it because class was not something that I wanted to do for the next four years. I knew my family would be disappointed in me if I just sat at home and I guess I would be bored out of my mind but I was praying that I could persuade them to let me do something else. I tried last night to make Jacob see reason but he still thought I should go to school. He wasn't forcing me but I could still tell that he was trying to get me to try new things. I told him that to be a writer, I didn't really need to go to college but he didn't really buy that excuse. Then I went to plan B. I put on my sexiest piece of lingerie to try and cloud his judgment. Mama once told me that men do strange things while while having sex so I hoped that would work but Jacob was mentally stronger than I thought and he still didn't budge.

_Damn. _

After a long pause, I realized that it was just better to give up and go to school. Maybe I would have fun.

"Fine. At least I'll have people there to keep me company." I huffed and got off of the bed.

"Good. You are finally beginning to see beginning to see reason." He said and pulled me into his lap.

"Not really but I figure I could get the real college experience. You know, booze, sex and rock and roll. I wonder if they have frat parties at UW?" I thought.

Jacob's face fell and I just had to laugh at his expression. It was a mixture of anger, sadness and apprehension. I bet he was regretting this whole college thing now.

"I was just joking babe. Don't look so sad." I kissed the corner of his mouth and brought him out of his stupor.

"Just make sure you tell those college boys to keep their hands off." Jake said viciously.

"I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will take care of that."

"Well they better or I might have to make a trip down to Seattle." He laughed but I knew he was serious.

"Stop being so overprotective." I jumped off of his lap and went into the shower.

I got out after fifteen minutes and wrapped a towel around my body while I went into my beautiful closet to pick a first day outfit.

"What to wear, what to wear." I tapped my chin and paced the floor.

I decided on nothing too over the top since I really didn't know how I was supposed to dress for college. This might be more difficult than I thought it would be. I picked out a pair of black jeans that were tight but nothing too serious. They hugged my legs and made me seem taller than I actually was. That was always a plus in my book. I found a pink silk blouse that was short sleeved and fit me pretty well. I paired my outfit with a pair of satin, Louboutin pumps and grabbed a bag before bouncing down the stairs to the wonderful smells of bacon.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked as I went to wrap my arms around Jacob who was standing at the stove.

"Your favorite, bacon, and French toast but I think I burned the French toast so its just bacon." He chuckled.

"Of course you did."

"I tried but this damn stove is the devil. I think it has it out for me."

"I know you tried but that stove is the best on the market. There's no way it's broken."

"Oh yes it is. Just taste this." He pushed a piece of French toast in my face and I hesitantly took a small bite before immediately spiting it out.

"Yeah ok, maybe you're right." I ran to get a bottle of water out of the fridge while Jacob just laughed at me.

I spent the next half hour on Jacob's lap as I ate my breakfast. After spending everyday of the last couple of months uninterrupted with Jacob, this was kind of hard for both of us. Not only was I going to be a couple of hours away, but I was going to be gone from the entire morning until late in the afternoon. Seattle was, at normal speed, three hours away. I could make it in an hour and a half, but that was still kind of far. I didn't want Jake to worry about me in Seattle even though I knew he would. He was always anxious when I was far away and I felt the same way.

"What are you going to be doing all day?" I asked sadly as I played with his hair.

"Nothing, just working with Seth on the garage. We have a couple more things to get done before October."

"Is that when you're opening?"

"Yup, just under a month away."

"Are you ready for this one?"

"I think this garage might actually be better than the last one since I know what I'm doing now."

"I can't wait to see what you come up with this time."

I gave him a kiss that I meant to last longer than it did but the doorbell interrupted us.

"Damn it." He growled and began attacking my neck with sweet kisses.

"Jake, I have to go get it." I panted.

"No."

I couldn't deny him anything and brought his face back up and took his lips in mine while the doorbell kept ringing.

We just kept massaging each other's tongues until we were left breathless but didn't stop because we were trying to soak up everything we could before I had to leave.

"Get off of her. Its time to go." Emmett said and picked me up off of Jake's lap.

"Put me down. I wasn't done." I reached for Jacob but Emmett didn't set me down.

"No, everyone else has already left." He said and took me through the house.

"Well, I don't want to go. I want to stay here." I complained when he took me outside.

"Here Ness." Jacob said and threw me the keys to his Lamborghini.

"Are you sure Jacob? I don't want to crash your baby." I joked.

"I trust you but if she comes back with one scratch, you're sleeping on the couch. Have a good day." He said and then went back inside.

Emmett put me down on the ground and got into his new Jeep. He rolled down the window so he could shout at me, "Hurry up Ness. We're going to be late. Get the car and move it."

"Fine, fine." I huffed and put the code into the garage so it would open.

I didn't have a car yet but I was happy to just use Jacob's for now. Only his two were in the garage but it could easily hold three more if needed.

I jumped in the Lamborghini and pealed out in a second right behind Emmett.

I drove the entire way to Seattle going at least 200 and got there exactly one and a half hours later. There was still thirty minutes until the first class started so I pulled into the parking lot that Emmett told me everyone else was at. I was surprised to see not only my family there but Zack as well. He was one of the wolves who had phased in the past year and I didn't really know him that well but he was always nice to me so I didn't have a problem with him.

I got out of the car and made my way over to the group.

"Finally, we've been here for an hour. Where were you?" Jasper asked.

"She was busy with her boyfriend. I had to drag her out of the house." Emmett shouted.

"Well it _was _my house. I can do whatever I want." I snapped.

"It was disgusting." He shuddered.

"No one asked you to break into my house."

"I didn't break in. I have a key." He smirked.

"Well, I'm going to need that back because I don't feel comfortable with you having one."

"I'll give mine back when Jasper gives his back." Emmett crossed his arms.

"Don't bring me into this. I don't break into people's houses." Jasper said.

"How many times do I have to say it, I didn't break into her house." He said slowly.

"Ok, ok, how about we just go to class before we have another pointless argument." Daddy chuckled and pulled mama with him as we headed out of the parking lot.

I didn't really know what everyone was posing as but Zack was a freshman like me so I stuck with him. Since we were freshman, we had to take the normal prerequisite courses and didn't get anything specific until we completed those.

"So, how's married life treating you?" Zack asked as we sat in our Math 101 class.

"Good. I didn't think that it would be any different but it is. It just feels different."

"That's what I hear."

We continued to talk until class started and I noticed the girls falling all over themselves as they looked at Zack. Too bad they didn't know he was gay. That should be funny to watch him explain. I didn't know if he really cared about what people thought about him but I could tell that he was going to have a hard time convincing these girls that he was gay. They were ogling him like a piece of meat. Pathetic.

"All the girls are staring at you." I whispered.

"And all the boys are staring at you. Haven't you noticed?" He laughed, "I'm kind of jealous."

"I bet you are. Anyone good?"

"Not yet but I'm searching. Doesn't all the attention make you fell strange?" He asked seriously.

"No. I don't really care and I guess I'm used to it by now."

"Well it's making me uncomfortable. All these eyes on us is weird. Haven't people heard of politeness?"

"I guess we'll have to fight them off each other."

"Jake would kill me if I let one of these guys even come near you." He huffed and it looked like he was actually scared that Jake might kill him.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked once I put the pieces together.

"Well, part of it. I wanted to go back to school anyway but Jake just gave me a little job to do." He snickered.

"Of course he would." I sunk into my chair.

I knew Jacob would want to have someone with me just to make sure but it wasn't like I couldn't take care of myself. I guess he had the right to be protective because of all the stuff that had happened to me over the years but still didn't think I needed a guardian. I would have to talk to him about that when I got home. I don't need secret service agents especially with my family here as well.

"Are you supposed to be like the secret service?" I asked.

"No, I have strict rules. He didn't want you to think that I was hovering over you so I'm just supposed to be there if you ask and tell guys to back off if they don't listen."

"Well, that's not so bad I guess but if I start making friends, you better not be there all the time." I said.

"Scout's honor." He held up his fingers.

"Good."

My first college class began and I was surprised at how much different it was than high school. That was the only sort other education that I had to compare it to but it was a whole lot more freedom than I was used to. I kind of liked it. There wasn't any stern structure about the day and the teacher's actually treated us like adults. I went through the day and met a whole bunch of new people. I found that at least one family member was in each of my classes, which I was happy about so I could have someone to talk to. I was happy that my literature class was challenging because I needed something stimulating to fill my day. We were to read a classic novel a week and I loved the syllabus so I knew that was going to be my favorite class.

I had lunch with Zack at a local shop and we had a good time. I could tell that he was going to be a good friend and I was surprised that we hadn't clicked earlier.

I sat in my last class of the day with him and we waited for the professor to come in. We were talking when a bouncy, blonde girl sat in the seat next to me, loudly pushing out her chair.

"Hi, I'm Karen." She actually hugged me and she reminded me of Alice with her personality.

"Oh hi, I'm Renesmee." I replied, "…and this is Zack." I pointed and he waved.

"You're pretty." She started stroking my hair and I took her hand to stop her.

"Thank you but if you could stop the touching, that would be great." I said in a detached tone.

"Oh sorry. I just like how shinny your hair is. Are you a freshman?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just started." I replied.

"Cool. I'm a sophomore but I just transferred from the University of Chicago."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, my boyfriend used to go there with me but after we broke up, I needed a change so I moved out here. My brother lives here."

"My family does to, in Forks actually. It's a small town a little ways away."

"My grandma used to live in Port Angeles." She beamed.

"Small world."

"So look, I know I just introduced myself but I was wondering if you would consider cheerleading." She asked and held out a flyer with try out information.

"I don't think so."

"She would love to." Zack snatched the paper and put it on my desk.

"No, I really don't even know anything about it."

It kind of pissed me off that Karen would think that I was a cheerleader just because I was pretty. Who did she think I was?

"I bet you'd be good. The captain, her name is Diane, she asked me to talk to you about it. You don't have to know anything. We'll teach it all to you."

"Well thanks but no thanks." I replied.

"Ok, well if you change your mind, the information's on the flyer." She hugged me before bouncing back to her seat.

"Why won't you do it?'" Zack asked.

"Do I look like a cheerleader to you?" He was about to answer, "Don't answer that. I hate cheerleaders. They're too happy."

"Well what else are you going to do? You could join the swim team with me." He suggested.

"Definitely not. I don't think that's my forte."

"You have to do something."

"Isn't just school enough?"

"Yeah, school is great but studying gets boring so you have to find something else to do. Just indulge the girl."

"I don't know the first thing about cheerleading."

"At least you get to go to all the football games for free." He shrugged.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll do it but you better not say anything to Alice or she might force me into it."

"I can't make any promises. You know how she can get."

All in all, my first day at the University of Washington was a success but I was ready to get back home to my Jacob.

I pulled into the garage and nearly broke the door down.

I ran inside and smelled him in the family room along with Seth and Embry. I jumped on his lap and attacked him with kisses not caring who was watching.

"Babe, you have to let me breathe." He chuckled as I continued to litter his face with wet kisses.

"So I guess this is our cue to leave." Seth said and got off the couch.

"Thanks, I was just about to kick you out. Bye." I said hurriedly and heard the door close as I ripped Jacob's shirt open.

"Someone's eager." He snickered.

"Just shut up and fuck me." I snarled.

"With pleasure."

By the time the sun went down, I couldn't even stand anymore and I knew I would have bruises on my thighs in the morning but the whole experience just felt too damn good. I was happy with my marks but Jacob was less than enthused. I considered them kind of like battle scars and I would have loved to show them off it it wasn't inappropriate.

It took me another hour to just calm him down and assure him that he wasn't too rough.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked a still angry Jake as we laid on the sofa, which was big enough that it fit us both comfortably.

"Doesn't matter." He replied.

"Jake, stop beating yourself up over this." I tried again.

"Fine but I set the pace form now on because you obviously can't tell me when I'm doing something wrong."

"Because you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Sure sure. Come on." He pulled me off of the sofa to get dressed and he looked better but I knew this wasn't going to be the last I heard about this argument.

I made chicken parmesan for dinner and told Jake about my day. I had a long conversation about his protector that he sent to watch over me.

"I was just taking precautions and I'm glad I did after that little speech you gave this morning about frat boys."

"I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek and set the food down on the table.

"I'm just making sure my wife is taken care of when she's three hours away."

We continued to talk and I told Jake about Karen. He of course thought that I should do it because he didn't want me to sit at home all day doing nothing. In actuality, cheerleading didn't sound like such a bad idea if I knew what I was doing but I didn't want to spend more time away from Jacob. He argued that he would be very busy with the garage in the coming weeks and he didn't want me to get bored.

"Will you come watch me?" I asked.

"Ness, you don't even have to ask. Seeing you in a cheerleading outfit is prize enough for me." He chuckled.

"Fine, I guess I'll see what I can do about it but if I fall on my face or something, I'm not doing it."

"You'll do fine. How hard can it be?"

"I don't know but I hate being overly enthused when I don't have to be."

"Just put on a face and get through the try outs and then move on from there."

"I hope you're right."

After we ate, we cleaned the kitchen and then since I didn't have any homework, we took a long bath that relaxed every one of my muscles. I let the smell of jasmine permeate my nose and Jacob lightly ran his hands over my naked body as I sat in between his legs.

We didn't even bother putting on clothes after we dried off but just got in bed and I moved closer so that he could wrap his arms around me.

"Ness, I have to tell you something." He said when we were both situated.

"What? Are you leaving me?" I joked.

"No." He awkwardly chuckled, "Leah's moving back to Forks."

It took a second to understand what he was saying, "What?!" I screamed and sat up in bed, using the sheet to cover myself, "Why the hell is she moving back here? She doesn't even like it here."

"Seth said that she wants to be closer to Sue."

"Bullshit. She wants to be closer to you. Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"I know but maybe if we just ignore her, she'll go away."

"No, I tried that and she ended up putting gashes across my arms. This is bullshit."

"She's probably lonely and wants to come back to her family."

"Stop making excuses for her. I've put up with this for my entire life and she's just trying to make me suffer."

"No she's not. Seth promised me that he would keep her away from us."

"The bitch is crazy Jacob. She has some obsession with you and I think she's trying to push me out."

"Stop exaggerating."

"You haven't heard the way she speaks to me. Its like I'm not even meant to be alive and she's just waiting for me to die so she can take my place."

"She's just lonely." He tried again.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that she has lived in Napa for five years and the second you move back here, she's on the first plane over? The bitch is crazy." I repeated.

Frankly, I was pissed. Leah had no right to try and fuck with my life and I don't care what anyone said, she was trying to make me miserable. Couldn't she just let it go? Was she that miserable that she had to make me suffer with her? She was family and I got that but there was no way I could just invite her back into my life after what she put me through the last time we met.

"Well I wont be talking to her when she gets here." Jake said.

"Do you think that will stop her? She will find a way. She's a woman in love and I know I would do worse things if I were her."

"Really?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, "Jacob, I'm pretty much insane. Not as much as Leah, but I would boil bunnies if I was in her situation."

He looked at me strangely but didn't say anything.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, you're just really sexy right now." He tired to move closer but I pushed him back.

"Not right now Jacob. I have to think of a way to keep her away from here."

I knew I was probably over exaggerating but Leah was like a parasite. She just bore under the skin of whoever she could get her claws into and then forced everyone to turn on each other. If she was to move back, that would put everyone at a constant state of uneasiness. No one really liked her but they put up with her because there was no other option. She was bound to this land and there wasn't really anything we could do about it. Even Seth was fed up with her shit and made that known on several occasions.

"Nessie, its not like you can ban her."

"Like hell I can't. My grandfather is the chief of police damn it. Maybe he can put her in jail." I said hopefully.

"You mean your grandfather, her step-father?"

"Shit. I forgot about that." I muttered, "Do you think that granddaughter trumps step-daughter? I think it does. Let's call grandpa Charlie." I suggested and made a move to get out of bed but Jake held me back.

"Babe, you just have to find a way to not let her get to you."

"And what do you think I've been doing for the past couple of years? She's evil."

"Let's just ignore her."

"No. I can't do that. If she moves back here then she's just going to be a thorn in my side no matter what. Every time I fucking see her, she makes me mad and I wont live like that all the time."

"Well what do you want me to do?" He sighed and laid back in the pillow.

"Maybe we can pay her to stay away?"

"Ness, I'm just as pissed as you are but I don't think there's anything we can do about this."

"Why is she like this? Did something happen before I was born that made her such a bitch?"

"Besides the Sam thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know but I think she's just too pig headed for her own good."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I think you're not saying something." I crawled up to him.

"Ok...well right before you were born, we kind of made this deal to run off together. We were both in pretty dark places back then and I was convinced that you were this evil little devil spawn so...you know the rest of that story but Leah and I made plans to just run as far as we could and never look back."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Everything. You changed everything for me and there was no way in hell that I was going off after you were born so I kind of left her in the dust. I don't think she's ever gotten over that."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why am I being punished for shit that happened before I was born?"

"I guess it just made her see that she wasn't valuable to anyone. First Sam dumped her and then we made all these plans together but that was all thrown out of the window when you came along so I dumped her like hot potato and she feels abandoned. Not to mention her dad dies so that took a huge toll on her."

"I feel for her, really, I do but that was years ago. I think it's time to move on. That's what therapy's for."

"I don't know if she can. Seth thinks she's just too embarrassed to let anything go but I've given up on trying to figure her out."

"We got fucking married. Does she think that she can steal you away?"

"I don't think its about me anymore Ness. I think she just likes getting under your skin." He snickered.

"This isn't funny. I really hate her and if she does move back, I'm just going to have to keep fighting her off. I don't have time to deal with her."

"She's not even part of the pack anymore so we won't be hanging out with her."

"True but she's in the fucking family. She _has_ to be around."

I wrapped the sheet around my body and got out of bed.

"Ness, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm calling mama. She knows how to handle Leah."

It seemed that everyone knew about Leah's homecoming except me. That frustrated me but I held back my growls. Mama told me to just ignore her just like Jacob said but I knew that wasn't going to work. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Jacob was right. Her whole thing wasn't about him, it was about upsetting me. Almost every time that I could remember, Leah had tried to show her dominance over me in front of a group. I think she was trying to make sure that people were scared of her but to be honest, no one could really give a shit. She was just making a fool of herself and hurting the realtionships she once had here.

She might still have feelings for Jake, but I think she just liked watching me get angry.

After getting off the phone with mama, and climbing in bed, I made a promise to myself that I was going to try and ignore the bitch as much as I could but I knew that would only last so long.

It was inevitable that I would see her more than I want to and I would just have to control myself in those situations.

I went to bed with an elevated heart rate and still pissed off but I tried to calm down.

The rest of the week was mostly about me getting adjusted to my new schedule of school and home. By Friday, I had gotten the drive down to an hour, which made Jake kind of upset. I had made a three hour drive in under an hour and he said that made him anxious but that the Lamborghini could work wonders on the open road.

I told Karen that I would try cheerleading and I had try outs next week, which I was not looking forward to but Jake was right, I had to find something productive to occupy my time since I didn't really have any homework.

Jake's patrol schedule made half of his nights filled with the wolves but we always had dinner before he had to go out. He was only gone for a couple of hours but most of the time, I was asleep by the time he came home.

The garage was coming along swimmingly and I was surprised that the site was bigger than the one in Vermont. It was massive and looked more like a small city than a car repair shop.

He made an effort to split his time between me, the pack and the garage and for that, I was extremely grateful. He put me above all those things and kicked the wolves out sometimes when I came home from school. I tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary but he said he didn't want to minimize our time.

"Ness, are you paying attention?" Zack snapped in front of my face as we sat in our last class.

"What? Sorry, I was daydreaming. What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to you about this weekend."

"Why? What's happening this weekend?"

"Its your fucking birthday." He said in a flat out tone.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is." I laughed at the fact that I didn't even realize it.

"What do you want to do?"

"Absolutely nothing. I already had a huge wedding and I don't think I could handle another party. That means no gifts either and make sure you tell Jake."

"Yeah right. Like he'll listen to anyone about getting you things."

"Well, I don't want you guys to get me anything. I already have enough stuff."

"Fine but can't we at least have a party?" He said and it sounded more like a plea.

"Maybe just something small."

"Small?"

"Well the family. So I guess not so small but you know what I mean."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

My birthday weekend was just as I wanted it and I was surprised that people actually listened to me when I told them to not get me anything or throw me a huge party. It was just a "small" BBQ at the house and I was happy to be surrounded by my family without having to worry about all the issues that came along with massive festivities.

As much as I fought him, Jake got me a gift anyway and presented me with a new, black Audi Q7 SUV that was beautiful but far too much. He of course had an argument and told me that it was time to have my own car back so that I wasn't mooching off of him but I just think he was getting nervous that I was pushing his baby past 300 on a daily basis.

Nonetheless, I was grateful and took it all in stride.

As I looked at my life, I could see how blessed I was. I couldn't think of anything else I would rather want besides my family and _my_ Jacob.

* * *

**HOLY THIRD CHAPTER BATMAN. **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE'RE STARTING OFF SLOW BUT THE CHAPTERS ARE PICKING UP AS THEY CONTINUE, DON'T YOU WORRY. ****REMEMBER, EVERY WORD OF MY CHAPTERS HAS SOME MEANING SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PAYING ATTENTION. JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING ISN'T DRAMA FILLED DOESN'T MEAN ITS NOT IMPORTANT. THAT'S ALL I WILL SAY ON THAT SUBJECT. ****I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT SOME LEMONADE SO I PROMISE TO PUT A KINKY ONE IN NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU GUYS ARE GOO AND I GET SOME REVIEWS. YOU'LL WANT TO COME BACK FOR WHAT I'M THINKING UP.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT. I LOVE THE FEEDBACK.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie's Sundae

Jacob POV

**I'VE BEEN KIND OF DISCOURAGED WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING FOR THIS STORY SO I'M POSTING A DOUBLE CAHPTER TODAY. MAYBE I CAN PERSUADE YOU GUYS TO GET THOSE FINGERS FLOWING. I EXPECT A FLOOD OF REVIEWS SINCE I'VE BEEN SO NICE. TO ALL THOSE WHO REGUALRLY LEAVE ME COMMENTS, THANK YOU AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T, PLEASE START. **

**AS PROMISED, HERE IS YOUR PRECIUOS LEMONADE BUT I MUST WARN YOU, IT MIGHT MAKE YOUR TEETH HURT(YOU'LL GET THAT ONE LATER)**

**ENJOY**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Nessie asked as she was fixing my tie.

"I'm getting more and more nervous but at least I'm not hyperventilating like last time."

"And I'm proud. This is going to be great so don't even worry about it."

Today was the grad opening of Black's garage 2.0 and I was so happy to finally get this thing up and running. I had spent a good a good amount of money and time trying to make everything perfect. I didn't really care about making a profit because that wasn't really the reason I was doing this although, the prospect of making some money was always a bonus.

Thankfully, I wasn't as nervous as I was last year when I opened up the one in Vermont but I still had a small amount of anxiousness in the back of my mind. I tried to keep that under control because Seth was taking over in the nervousness category. He was going crazy. I would be worried about his heart health if he was a normal human because I don't think he's slept in the past week with all the running around he's been doing. I greatly appreciated the amount of work he put into the garage and knew he was just as happy as I was that this was finally becoming real. He had been working just as harder and in some cases, harder than i had so I knew this was his project as well.

We did all the hiring and I was surprised that I needed almost triple the amount of people to run this garage than I did the last time. I practically had an army at my disposal and was happy to give jobs to a lot of people who needed them in LaPush. Everyone deserved something better than to just sit at home all day but there were few job opportunities for them so this was a place that I hoped would relieve some of the financial woes that I knew some people had.

"What time do we have to be there?" I asked Nessie as she gave me a glass of water out of the fridge in our kitchen.

"We should leave in about ten minutes but everyone else is getting there in about half an hour." She replied and sat next to me at the table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"No, but I know you have bigger things on your mind." She giggled as I lightly kissed the exposed skin of her neck.

She was in a classic black dress that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and was roused as it came down her body before stopping at her thighs. She was in a pair of black pumps with a red-soled bottom so I already knew who made them. Her hair was in a sophisticated messy bun that left a few strands to frame her face and I was happy to see her engagement ring along with her wedding band on the correct finger.

"Well you look incredible. Are you trying to distract me?" I asked with another kiss. She tilted her head to give me more room and I happy obliged.

"No, but that's always a plus." She breathed.

"Do we have enough time to get you on the kitchen counter?"

"No but if you do well today, you'll be rewarded." She got off the chair and went to go answer the phone that I didn't even know was ringing.

"Damn." I sighed under my breath.

"Hello?" Nessie said into the receiver and her face fell, "You talk to him; I'm not in the mood."

She practically threw the phone at me before stomping out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"_Hey Jake, this is Charlie." _

"Oh hey Charlie, what's up?"

_"Uh, well Leah came back yesterday but I convinced her to stay at the house for today. I'll try to keep her out of you guys' hair for a while."_

"Thanks Charlie but I really don't think it will matter. We're just going to ignore her for now."

_"OK then._" He said but it sounded like he wanted to say something else, _"Me and Sue will be there right on time. Don't worry._"

"Ok thanks. See you soon." I replied before hanging up the phone, "Nessie! Its time to go." I yelled through the house.

"Is whatshername going to be there?" She shouted from our room like a child.

"No. Charlie convinced her to stay at home."

"Then let's go." She bounced down the stairs like nothing was bothering her.

"You must be bipolar." I laughed as I took her by the waist and led her to the garage.

"I told you I was insane."

I helped her into the passenger's side of the Escalade and then went around to my side.

"Do you have your speech?" She asked as I pulled out of the drive.

"Yup, right here." I patted my jacket pocket.

"Good, there's just going to be the paper from Forks but practically everyone from LaPush is coming."

"I know. I went to the movie store last night and I almost got attacked by one of my dad's friends."

"People really respect you Jacob. I'm very impressed."

"Well thank you."

We pulled up to the massive garage that was pretty much the same as it was in Vermont just doubled. We went to the parking lot in the back where I saw Seth's and Embry's cars.

I took Nessie's hand as we went into the hanger where a pacing Seth was looking more nervous by the second.

"Thank God you're here." Seth rushed over to us, "I don't think we can do this. Nothing's ready."

"What do you mean? Everything looks great." I said.

"That's because you're not seeing anything clearly. Nothing's done."

"Seth, how about we go take a breather? You look kind of pale." Nessie said and took him to some chairs.

I had never seen him like this because usually Seth was the happy-go-lucky one that never let anything bother him. Even when his dad died, I only saw him show true emotion for about half a day before he went back to smiling. I didn't think that was too healthy but he seemed to genuinely be back to normal and told me that his dad wouldn't want him to be said. That made sense but I was still kind of scared that he was bottling things up. At that time though, I had more important things on my mind like Bella jumping off that fucking cliff like she was an Olympic diver. Don't even get me started on that.

As I looked around the garage, I was oddly calm but maybe that was because I had already been through this. I felt for Seth because I knew what he was going through. He was trying to impress people like I had, like I still was but I knew everything would work out because we were planned out and had a firm strategy in place.

People started arriving a little after we did and the Cullens were the first to check out the new space. I had to make sure to keep Emmett away from the tools because he was the clumsiest vampire I had ever met and was bound to break something if he got to close. He was still paying off a car that he broke back in Vermont when he sat on the hood and totally destroyed it. Carlilse cut off his money so that he had to work for it and I was getting about one hundred doallars a week from Emmett who gripped everytime I brought it up. How is it that he was the only one who ever got introuble?

I was happy when Charlie and Sue pulled up with my dad in tow. He hadn't been there for the opening of the last garage but it was nice to see him for this one.

"This is a nice place you got here son." Billy beamed with pride like it was his own.

"Thanks. It's nice enough." I replied.

"Why don't you show me around?"

I pushed him through everything I had to show him and gave him the full tour. I was so proud to show my father the empire I had built with my own figurative hands. It was good to show him that all that parenting he did over the years didn't go to waste although I didn't want to tell him that the Cullens had raised me just as much as he did. I loved Billy because he was my father but in all honesty, he wasn't a very good father. I just think after my mom died, he was overwhelmed with everything. Rachel and Rebbecca were practically raised by that time but two year old me still had a long ways to go. He didn't really know what to do but he tried his hardest and that was what I was thankful for.

I didn't really turn out that bad for a poor kid from a reservation.

_Actually, I turned out pretty fucking well._

Once people started arriving, I noticed that they all seemed kind of amazed that Jacob Black could build all of this. I was only known as the jokester so for people to see me as a businessman kind of shocked any one who didn't know how much I had changed in the past couple of years. I even saw my principal from when I went to high school here and he was just as mean as I remembered. He was knocked shitless that the boy who spent so much time in his office, was now the owner of a freakin' bussines like this but he didn't approach me.

"So, everyone's waiting." Nessie said as she leaned against the doorframe of my office.

"How many people?"

"I don't know, a bunch. They're waiting to see their prodigal son return to the homeland." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind all this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and came to situate herself on my lap.

"I mean, are you sure you're ok with all this hype and the long hours I'll have these next few months."

"I know you'll be busy but I will be too and it won't be forever. Once you get this place up and running, we'll have all the time in the world."

"You're so understanding. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I have no idea but aren't you lucky?"

"Yes. Very lucky."

I gave her a kiss to show her just how much she meant to me before leading her downstairs where _a lot_ of people showed up to see me open up my new garage.

Thankfully, I had my speech down and didn't struggle that hard with any nerves.

People seemed to genuinely care about what I had planned and I guessed most of them were there to see if I could actually pull this off. People on the rez used to take a lot of pity on me but I never knew why. For the most part, I think it had something to do with my mom. After she died, the Blacks kind of just degenerated. My dad was handicapped and people just assumed that we were struggling, which we were but to a kid, none of that really mattered. I had my friends and endless days to play on the beach; I was golden. Now, it felt amazing to come back as someone different who was worth something but still didn't really act any different. As I made my speech, I thought about where I would be if the Cullens hadn't taken me in. Probabaly in a ditch somewhere or working my ass off trying to pay child support for some girl I knocked up after high school. It was a horrible steryitype but that's really what happened a lot of the times on reservations. In that moment, I realized just how much I loved Carlisle and Esme for treating me like own of thier own and I knew they had just as much a hand in raising me as Billy.

After my speech was done, I cut a giant fake ribbon and was met with roaring applause as I officially opened the garage for business.

"You did good wolf." Nessie gave me a short kiss after I had got done talking to the paper and we were now making the rounds, talking to everyone who came out to support me.

"Thanks. I just hope this thing can be as successful as the last one." I took a sip of my drink.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I just hope people actually need to get their cars fixed." I laughed.

"We can go break some in the night so you can have some business."

"Glad to know that you have a plan."

"I always have a plan baby." She smirked

"That's exactly why I married you."

We continued to talk for a little while with some of the guests and the crowd was beginning to thin out. After a couple of more hours, the only people left were the family, the wolves, and the people who I had hired.

"Jacob!" I heard a shrill voice yell from across the floor and I turned around to see the garage's secretary bouncing over to Nessie and me.

"Hi, Brittany." I waved.

"I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'm so happy to be working for you." She moved a little closer than I thought necessary so I backed up slightly. That's when Nessie stepped in.

"Hi, Brittany was it? I'm Nessie, Jacob's wife." She held out her hand politely.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you."

"You too. I didn't know Jacob hired someone else besides Andrea?" Nessie said mainly at me.

"Oh well, Andrea was actually promoted so Brittany is the new secretary." I tried but Nessie wasn't having it.

"Well isn't that nice." She replied.

"Yeah, Jake was really nice and I know I'm going to have a great time working here." Brittany said.

"I bet you will. Do you have a boyfriend?" Nessie asked in a not so nice voice but Brittany didn't seem to notcie.

"Newly single and ready to mingle."

"Oh, I see." Nessie raised her eyebrow.

_Shit, I'm in trouble. _

"Oh shoot, I have to go but I'll see you bright and early next week." Brittany said after looking at her watch.

"Sure thing." I waved as she scooted away.

"Absolutely not Jacob." Nessie said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't what me? Did you see what she was wearing? I don't even dress like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here skirt came up to here Jacob." She pointed to her upper thigh, "You can't tell me that you didn't see that. Half her ass was hanging out."

"Honestly? No."

"Who the hell hired her? I need to speak with them and don't tell me it was you or you're not getting any for a month." She nearly growled.

I was kind of scared now. I didn't really notice anything wrong with Brittany when she came into interview but now that I thought about it, I did think that I saw a little more cleavage than was appropriate.

Fortunately, I had an alibi.

"Seth's the one who hired her. I was at the interview but he put her through, not me." I held my hands up in defense.

"Well good. At least it wasn't you. I still don't want her here though."

"Seth's the one who hired her. I was at the interview but he put her through, not me." I held my hands up in defense.

"She was _way _too close for me."

"Do you really think I would do anything with her?"

"That's not the point. The point is that she might try and I'm not having it. Where's Andrea? We need to talk."

Before I could say anything else, Nessie was stalking off to find Andrea who was in the corner of the garage with Rose.

"Seems someone's in the doghouse." I heard Emmett's annoying voice say from behind me.

"Why are you so nosy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because it's my job. I basically know everything that goes on in this family."

"Well I don't like it."

"Please, that little stunt you just pulled should be in the record books."

"Stunt?" I asked without really caring.

"You're married now dude. Even looking at another woman causes them to go bat shit crazy. Just keep your head down and don't ever be caught alone with anyone from the female species."

"What do you know?"

"You forget that I've been married for half a fucking century." He laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Just don't break anything."

"About that…"

"I don't want to hear it. Just pay for it." I said before going after Nessie who had calmed down considerably and didn't even oppose as my arms wrapped around her waist.

The rest of the day went without issues and I was happy to go home with a new business under my belt.

"So…can I have my reward now?" I asked as I helped Nessie out of the car and led her to the door.

"What reward?"

"You said that if I did good today, I could get something." I wiggled my eyebrows.

She groaned like she didn't want it but I knew she did.

_Nessie was just as horny as I was…all the time._

Then she got a wicked smirk on her face that told me I was in for a night of fun, "Ok, go take a shower and then meet me in the kitchen in half an hour." She kissed me before running into the house, "And make sure you take the full half hour."

I did exactly as she instructed and went to take a shower with Nessie's favorite body wash just for good measure before pulling on my boxers. I decided that if we were going to be doing what I hoped, I wouldn't need any more clothes.

I padded down to the kitchen and peeked around the corner before going in.

"Good, you know how to follow instructions." Nessie purred.

She was sitting on the marble island in a lacy, midnight blue bra and matching G-string. Her legs were crossed and she still had her heels on, which drove me fucking insane.

"Yo..you…look nice." I stuttered lamely.

"Thank you. So, I was thinking that we should try something different tonight." She said sexily.

"What's that?" I was surprised that I could speak at all because my mouth was so dry.

She pointed to the counter closets to the sink and I noticed a variety of sweets laid out for our enjoyment. There were fruits, candy, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel, ice cream and any other cavity inducing thing you could think of.

"Wh…where did we get all that?" I asked.

"I bought it while you were in the shower."

"What do you want me to do?" My voice quivered from excitement.

"Whatever you want to. Be creative." She leaned back on the island and I was literally like a kid in a candy store.

I moved slowly over to the counter and got my favorite: chocolate syrup.

First of all, to say that I was aroused would be a fucking understatement. Secondly, I don't know where she got this kinky side from but I liked it and I was planning on bringing it out of her more often.

"Good choice. I like chocolate." Nessie said as she noticed my choice.

I went over to where she was and popped the top off the container, "Don't move, we wouldn't want this in places where I can't get to." I tried to sound more confident that I actually was.

"That tongue of yours can get anywhere." She shot back and my jaw nearly unhinged before I shook my head to clear it.

_She asked for it._

I didn't want to make a mess but truthfully, that was the last fucking thing on my mind.

I lightly poured a small amount of syrup on her chest and traced the line of her bra. A dark line of chocolate outlined her perfect breasts and I was nearly gone. Just the sight of it made my entire body shake. She yelped softly from the coldness but didn't move. I had read something about this in one of Nessie's girly magazines a couple of years ago but there was no way I would have suggested candy foreplay. It just seemed to kinky for me but I'm glad Nessie thought of it becuase this was fucking glorious.

I bent my head down and made contact with the supple skin of her chest as I sucked all I could before tantalizingly slinking my tongue along the outside of her bra.

"Oh shit." Nessie panted and arched off of the island.

_Part one accomplished._

I didn't know if she was supposed to be getting me off or vice versa but I could care less at this point. She was mine and I was going to do what I pleased.

After I was done with the chocolate, I was ready for more.

"Turn over." I instructed and she did my bidding by rolling onto her stomach.

I moved her hair to one side so that I wouldn't get it messy and went back to the assortment of treats that I was presented with. I grabbed the ice cream and knew she was going to kill me for it but I just had to try.

I unhooked her bra and slid it out from under her before throwing it off somewhere. I got a spoon from the drawer and dipped it in the vanilla ice cream before trailing it along her spine. It melted instantly, leaving a long stream of white down her back. She didn't say anything but shuddered violently. I didn't know if it was from the coldness or the sexual sensation but I was doing it again.

I trailed it down to the top of her G-string and made sure that some of it pooled in the small of her back.

I then attacked her with my tongue, lapping up every sweet detail I could. I don't know at what point I was standing at full force but now that I thought about it, I felt a throbbing in my boxers that I knew needed to be taken care of shortly.

The mixture of the sugar from the ice cream and Nessie's natural flavor was sending me over the edge and I could already feel the precum beginning to make an appearance at the tip of my dick but I tried to hold back.

"I can't take much more of this." I said huskily as I swept my tongue just under her panty line.

"This is a lesson in self control Jacob." She breathed.

"For you or for me?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Pick something else. My sweet tooth hasn't been fulfilled yet."

I looked over the expansive counter until my eyes fell on the honey that was in a miniature bear.

_This was about to get sticky. _

_"_Awwww. Honey is perfect." She said.

She flipped over and gave me a full frontal view of her gorgeous chest, "Did you know that honey can be used as an aphrodisiac?" She asked and I shook my head like a fucking teenager as I watched her make small patterns with the bottle, "Yup, it's also a sperm booster and a weak erection reliever."

"Do you think I need that?" I quirked.

"I don't know, do you?"

"No, but we shouldn't take any chances."

I snatched the bottle from her and began to pour it on her body but didn't get to her sensitive areas because that might cause more trouble than it was worth. After coating her perfect nipples in a copious amount of yellow goo, I dove in for my kill. She was panting and moaning as I devoured her nipple with tender laps of my tongue, making sure to get everything off before moving on to the next one. Once her chest was completely clean, I backed away.

"Give me the whipped cream." She said and I immediately turned around to get it.

By the time I was looking at her again, her G-string was on the floor and she was lying naked on the kitchen island in nothing but her heels.

_Fuck me sideways with a stick._

I was in a daze as she flipped open the can and shook it before spraying whipped cream over her chest, in between her beautiful breasts and then trailing it down her stomach further to her navel.

"Would you like me to go further south?" She smirked.

"Let me take care of this first."

I didn't even know if there was enough room on the island for the both of us but I was going to make it work. I jumped on top of her and hovered above her body and as I took her left, pink nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue over it. She instantly hardened in my mouth and I felt my lips move into a smile.

_I did that._

She was panting as I lapped up the whipped cream with the pad of my tongue off of her bare chest and licked her like a goddamn dog.

I lifted my eyes and noticed that she was staring at me while I continued down her body, teasing her with my tongue and teeth as I got off all the cream. She was perfection and I coulnd't even begin to describe the emotions that were running through me as I licked everything I could off of her body.

I reached her navel and then she began to laugh.

_What the hell happened? _

"What?" I asked but she couldn't control herself to answer.

"Was it that bad?"

"No, you just have whipped cream all over you face. You look like Santa." She said through her laughs.

"You think that's funny?" I chuckled.

"I couldn't help it."

"Ok, the tables have just turned missy."

That stopped her laughing, "What do you mean? What are you doing Jacob?" She asked as I got the can again and shook it to fluff it back up.

"Spread 'em." I said sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

"Fine."

I gripped one of her legs and pulled it outward so that I got a full view between her legs before trailing the tip of the whipped cream can along her core. She gasped quietly and I made sure every inch of her was covered.

"Are you trying to make me beg again?" She asked breathlessly.

"You bet."

I dove into her wet core and the smell of lust mixed with her own scent was too much for me. I ran my tongue along her slit and got everything I could on my first round before diving in again. Her syrupy folds were the sweetest candy I could have ever imagined and I didn't think I could have gotten enough. She was like an addicting drug and I was fucking hooked.

My dick was pressing against the fabric of my boxers so tightly I couldn't take it any more. I pulled my boxers down without taking my lips from in between her legs and kicked them to the side.

"Fuck." She said through gritted teeth and I continued to lick every place I could reach.

I moved my hand to make light circles around her clit and could tell that she was close. She was panting harder as I dove my tongue deeper into her body and gave her one last long lick as I got all the whipped cream off. I moved two fingers inside of her and gave four pumps before I felt her walls clamp down and her juices flow.

I kept pumping as she rode out her orgasm and she was arched so far off of the island, I thought she was hovering in mid air.

She was screaming and panting like a wild animal and it was the fucking sexiest thing I had ever seen.

I got on the counter and plunged deep into her body without a second thought. She moaned my name and wrapped her legs around my waist to pull me closer. The hell her shoe was digging into my butt but I barely felt it because the pleasure was outweighing everything. I continued to move inside of her for another three minutes before we both succumbed to our orgasms together, letting the pleasure roll through both our bodies.

"Oh fuck Nessie." I moaned as I rested my head on her shoulder and laid completely on top of her.

"I think that was definitely number one. Fuck all the others. We're never having sex again without some form of sugar." She placed kisses on my neck that instantaneously made me hard again.

"I agree but I don't think we can carry the whipped cream with us forever."

"Just make sure you keep a couple cans in your office." She smirked.

"Will do babe and make sure to come by as often as you want."

"You did good today. Did you like your reward?"

"Very much and thank you."

We stayed on the counter for another hour with our candy.

It was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**HOLY KINKY SUGAR SEX ON THE KITCHEN ISLAND BATMAN. **

**DID IT MAKE YOUR TEETH HURT?**

**I TOLD YOU THERE WAS GOING TO BE SOME LEMONADE IN THIS CHAPTER. IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A LITTLE SWEETER THAN USUAL BUT WHAT CAN I SAY? I HAVE A MAJOR OBSESSION WITH CANDY. NESSIE LIKES SHOES, JOHNNYBOY LOVES HIS SWEETS. I'M SURPRISED THIS LITTLE SCENE DIDN'T HAPPEN EARLIER IN THE STORY BUT I'M GLAD ITS HERE NOW. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR COMMENTS. LETS GET TO 1000**

**THANKS THANKS THANKS  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sex and the City

Renesmee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Last month, when I tried out for cheerleading, I was surprised at how fun it actually was. I didn't really do anything but learn the cheers and put a smile on, which was great for those first couple of practices but now that the team had been together for a couple weeks and our first football game was approaching, people were acting like we were going to war. I had never really understood the fascination with sports but I guess I could now see it since I was kind of in the action of it all. I watched the football team practice sometimes as we ran around the track and it was exhilarating to say the least.

Apparently, football and basketball were big deals at the University of Washington and as cheerleaders we were supposed to get the entire school ready for a win.

Now that the school year was in full swing and I realized the truth about cheerleaders, I was never going to make fun of them again. I have never been so sore in my entire life not even when Emmett took me to the gym before my wedding. Every part of my body was on fire all the time but it was a good hurt that meant I was working my muscles correctly. We'd been practicing for about two weeks and I found out that there was more to the whole thing besides cheering. We were expected to do stunts and flips and things I never thought I would be able to do but they pushed us until we got them.

The captain of the team, Diane, was the stereotypical cheerleader who looked like she had just stepped out of a promotional magazine. She had long blonde hair with big blue eyes and her nails were always manicured to perfection. I was slightly jealous of her until I realized what a bitch she was.

I swear that nobody likes me. Just because I have a nice face, people think that they can walk all over me and treat me like shit. I don't know why I put up with her nonsense but I let her practically kill me along with the other people on the squad.

One of the guys on the team, Ryan who was also my stunt partner, was less than thrilled that Diane treated us all like crap. He was very vocal on his disgust for her and they would have shouting matches that seemed to last forever. Since Diane hated Ryan, she in turn hated me.

I would have quit if I didn't love it so much and the truth was, I was pretty excited at the prospect of cheering on the guys on the field. I felt like part of a team and that's what I like. Grandpa Charlie and Billy were happy that I joined the squad because as a cheerleader, I got a certain amount of free tickets per season. They were both planning on taking full advantage of my good fortune along with several of the wolves who made it known that they wanted to be front and center. Zack should have been on the team but he wasn't allowed to do anything with contact. Jake said there was too much of a chance he might hurt someone especially since he was still getting used to his new strength. He was on the swim team though and was pretty good. I wanted to go to a couple of his meets to show my support and even though Jake grumbled about it, I was planning on dragging him with me.

I tried to get some other people in my family to join the squad with me but they ran like I was asking them to slit their wrists. I thought at least Alice would want in but she said she didn't have time for that. I didn't know why because it wasn't like she was doing anything but I didn't push her on the idea. She said that she wasn't planning on wearing anything that she hadn't designed. She even begged grandpa to make a "donation" to the squad so that we could get new uniforms but since we just got some last year, he didn't see the need. Alice pouted at that for a couple of days but was back to her normal self when grandpa gave her permission to plan a weekend trip to Miami in the near future. She's so spoiled.

Besides Ryan and Karen, I didn't have any other friends on the squad although most of them were cordial. Zack was my other friend at school and the four of us would have lunch together most days when we had the same classes.

I wasn't planning on telling anyone that I was married but Zack let it slip one day and now it seemed like everyone knew. I wasn't trying to hide it or anything but to be honest, it wasn't anybody's business but mine.

That gave the senior girls on the squad yet another reason to hate me. They thought I was lying about everything and even though I wasn't necessarily trying to convince them, it pissed me off when they said I made everything up. I just kept my mouth shut so that I didn't kill one of them.

My family went to UW with me but pretty much stayed away, letting me experience life on my own. Besides seeing them in some of my classes, they didn't really engage me outside unless I wanted to talk to them. I don't even think most people knew that we were all related, which was a drastic turn from high school where everyone knew the Cullens' story.

For the most part, I loved my new life. I tried not to sound too excited when I would come home and tell Jake about my day because he would always get that look on his face that said 'I told you so'. He knew I would like going to college and he just laughed at the stories I had to tell him over dinner.

My schoolwork was very demanding, more than I thought it would be and I was happy to have a challenge. I really tried hard at each of my assignments especially in my literature class. I was working hard and trying to soak up everything I could because I really wanted to become a writer.

I hadn't told anyone yet but I had already started on a story that was swirling around in my head and I had several chapters down on paper but I was too afraid for someone to read it. Maybe after I was done, I would give it to Jake but right now, I was just wasn't confident in my writing.

I was surprised that Jake and I fit into a routine of a normal married couple but we were never boring. Maybe it was just because we were still in our 'honeymoon stage' but I didn't really care. I was too happy just being with him.

Jake was busy dealing with the new garage but he always made it a point to come home for dinner. Some nights he would have to go back to the garage and on others, he had to go on patrol but he tried to come home as much as he could. I could tell that he was making an effort to be with me even though it tired him out. I was extremely grateful that he was making his schedule more condusive to mine.

Luckily, I wasn't at home alone all the time thanks to my schoolwork and cheerleading. Those things along with visiting everyone in Forks and LaPush, kept me pretty busy. I would always make sure to take Billy some dinner every Friday so that Rachel could have a night off and spent time with him before going to visit Sarah, Paul and Rachel at their house.

I would always try to avoid Rebbecca because I was done with trying to impress her. She would mostly stay in her room while I was over but I still caught her glares whenever I would come over to drop off Billy's dinner.

Every Sunday, our house was filled to capacity. Not only did my family come over to visit, but all the wolves and their families came over and we would always have a BBQ out back. Grandpa Charlie always brought the beer and we just had a good time for a couple hours catching up on everyone's week. I didn't know what we were going to do when it got cold but I had a feeling the weather wouldn't affect our get-togethers too much.

The weeks went without a hitch and everything was fine but I had a strange feeling that there was something off within me. I couldn't tell you what it was but I just felt…odd. The feeling was like a tight knot in the pit of my stomach but it didn't hurt; it was just uncomfortable. I didn't even really notice it unless I paid attention but as the days went on, it got tighter and tighter. I figured I was just having some kind of stomach issues so I pushed it out of my head. I didn't want to worry people with my stupid suspicions so I just let the knot sit in the pit of my stomach.

Leah had moved to Port Angles, which was better than living in Forks but it was still too close. It was only half an hour away and Seth said she usually visited everyday but as long as she stayed away from me, I guess I could live with it. I still had no idea what she was doing here but I tried to talk about her more than I had to.

It was a Saturday morning and I was mad because I was sitting on the floor of the gym at UW for an early morning cheerleading practice, which was called last night and I was convinced that it was done to punish us for something.

"So, our first game is next Friday and I know some of you might be scared but don't worry, if you fall then you just get back up with a smile." Diane's sickly sweet voice said as we all sat around listening.

"Do you think she has ever had a nose job?" Karen whispered while sitting next to me.

"Why do you ask?" I whispered back.

"I think it's crooked. She didn't have it done very well if she did."

"Someone probably punched the shit out of her." Ryan said viciously.

"Why can't you just leaver her alone?" I giggled quietly.

It was always funny to watch how pissed off he got whenever he talked about Diane.

"Please. If she wasn't such a bitch, I wouldn't have to be so mean." He shrugged, "You can't tell me you don't want to fuck her up one good time?"

I was about to say something but Diane snapped at us before I had the chance, "Would you like to share with the group?" She asked snidely at Ryan.

"No I do not. Mind your own business." He shot back.

"As leader of this squad, your business is my business."

"Ok fine, I was just telling my friends that I wouldn't mind fucking you up one good time and not in the way you're thinking you two dollar whore."

Diane's face got so red, I thought I might have to take a picture and send it in to one of those county fairs as the "Biggest Tomato" enrty. I knew our punishment was coming, "Since one of our members seems to be so disrespectful, you're all going to do push ups until your arms fall off. Keep going until I say stop!" She shouted.

"Goddamn it Ryan." Karen muttered and everyone else had some sort of gripe to throw in.

I just let out a deep breath and got to work. Half and hour later, we were finally allowed to stop and I didn't think I was ever going to be able to pick my arms up again. I was persuaded to bring uncle Emmett to one of our practices becuase I was sure that he had never endured pain like this.

"Next time you want to say something, just keep it inside please." I panted on the gym floor.

"I can't make any promises. She just irks me." Ryan said.

"I think you like her and secretly want her." Karen giggled.

"If I wanted to fuck the devil, she would be perfect." He said sarcastically.

"We'll see."

Finally after another grueling hour of stunts and sweat, we were let out and I gladly hopped into my Audi to make the drive home. I had the whole day to myself since Jacob was going to be at the garage and the family went hunting. I loved all my family dearly but sometimes, it was nice to just get in the tub by myself and soak.

I made the drive more leisurely than I normally would and rolled down the windows to smell the fresh air as I passed through town.

Everyone knew that the Cullens were back in town but we never went to see anyone. Jacob was doing so well with the garage that people were naturally inquisitive. He said that they would ask about me and the rest of the family but he would just give vague answers.

We weren't really hiding but being more private. If there was a need to go out into town, we would but it wasn't like we were parading around town announcing our homecoming. Grandpa was working in Seattle. Actually, he was working at UW's medical center and was making quite the splash but no one seemed to make any connections. It amazed me at how oblivious humans were to the real world that they lived in.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I pulled up to the gate of my house and punched in the code before they swung open to let me in. I drove up the cobblestone driveway and didn't bother putting the car in the garage since there were only two of us and both Jacob and my cars could easily just stay in the driveway.

I hopped out of the car and made my way into the house.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door and smiled at the scent that enveloped me. It was the smell of home; _my_ home. I dropped my bags and skipped upstairs to the bathroom that was connected to our room and immediately filled the Jacuzzi tub with warm water along with bubble bath. I turned on the TV that was above the tub and decided to watch a movie while I was soaking.

I went to the movie cabinet and searched to find something I wanted to watch. Of course Jacob and I loved our movies so we were stocked to capacity. I had watched most of the collection already but I wanted to see something new. My eyes scanned the shelves until I came across the bright pink DVD cover that haunted my dreams.

I had never been a big _Sex and the City _fan because Carrie annoyed the hell out of me but Alice made sure I had all the seasons on DVD. She said that it was my duty as a female to watch them but I rarely did. She was obsessed with the show and I was convinced that she wanted to force us all to act like them but mama was quick to stop her on that account.

_Might as well start now since there's nothing better to watch._

I pulled out seasons one through three and put all the disks in the revolving DVD player that sat in the glass container before going back into the bathroom where the tub was almost filled completely. I turned off the water, got the remote and pulled off my clothes before dipping into the warm water gently.

My muscles were relaxed almost instantaneously and I laid my head back. After five minutes of resting my eyes and taking in the scent of jasmine that was in the bath, I started with episode one. Over the years, I had seen a couple of them but never really paid any attention.

As soon as the first two episodes were over, I was already hating my decision to watch the stupid show but I kept watching; it was like a car crash that I couldn't look away from. I stayed in the tub until the water went cold and didn't even turn the TV off as I dried my body. I switched the DVDs to the bedroom and just stayed in my towel as I rested on the bed to watch the show. As much as I hated it, the whole thing was very addicting. I could definitely see where the fascination with it came from. I started to feel my hatred for the show begin to disappear as the episodes continued and by the time the sun went down, I didn't even realize I had finished two seasons.

I loved almost everything about the show and couldn't get over how it seemed to say everything that I couldn't but Carrie was still on my hit list if I ever saw her on the street. First of all, Carrie had to be one of the most infuriating characters ever written. Who did she think she was? She was so weak and wishy-washy over the whole Mr. Big thing and I didn't see what kind of draw either of them had towards each other. He treated her horribly but she still kept going back to him for some reason. It was kind of annoying but I wanted to figure out what would happen next so I kept watching.

The women of the show just seemed so confident in themselves and I guessed that was what people wanted to act like but some of the things they did just didn't seem appealing to me. I felt the worse for Charlotte. She seemed to have it the hardest after marrying that Trey guy who couldn't get it up and then the whole divorce thing. She was kind of flity but I liked her becuase she seemed the most genuiene out of the four women. Samantha was just a nypho to the tenth degree. Some of the things I saw her do on that show were just illegeal. I know they were. Miranda was boring. Honestly, I didn't even know why she was on the show.

Since Jake wasn't home yet, I figured I should make some dinner and take a break. I put on some shorts and one of Jacob's shirts before going down to the kitchen to make some chicken fajitas.

As I put the chicken in the pan to begin cooking, the phone went off and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said as I moved the chicken around in the sauté pan.

"_Hello my sweet. Whatcha doing?" _Alice's voice replied.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you actually."

"'_bout what?" _

"This damn _Sex and the City _show. I can't stop watching it and it's all your fault."

"_I know, isn't the greatest? What season are you on?" _

"I just finished the second one. Does Carrie get with Mr. Big or does she keep dating her way through New York?"

"_I'm coming over. We can finish them up together. I'm so glad you've finally come came to your senses."_

"I'm still not totally sold on the show but I guess I can suffer through it." I laughed.

"_Give me five minutes. I have to pry your father off of Jasper first." _

"What's going on now?"

"_I don't know. They're always wrestling. I don't even pay attention to it anymore. I'll be there in a minute." _

"OK, see you soon."

"_Love ya." _

The phone went dead and I put it back on the cradle while I continued to finish dinner. Since today was Saturday, Jacob would be able to get off work early but he still had patrol later on in the night so I was glad that Alice was going to come over and keep me company.

I was heating up the tortillas when I heard the metal against metal from the key as Jacob put it in the door.

My smiled grew ten times wider as I heard the door close and him padding towards the kitchen.

"Nessie? You here?"

"In the kitchen."

"There you are."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

"Hmmmm. You smell like jasmine." He whispered at the base of my ear.

"I took a bath." I said lazily as my head rolled back on to his shoulder.

"Without me?" He spun me around and had a look of fake shock on his face.

"I would have waited but I wanted to have fun by myself." I giggled.

"Not and an option." He lifted me up on the counter and pushed his way between him legs.

"I missed you." I breathed against his lips and they turned up into a smile.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I couldn't even concentrate."

"And what about now?"

"Now, I have perfect concentration…for this." He captured my lips in his and I immediately moaned into his mouth.

His spicy taste was clouding my mind and I sucked on his tongue as hard as I could because I wanted to stay connected as long as possible. His hands drew imaginary designs on the bare skin of my thighs as they moved up towards the hem of my very short shorts.

"I love you. I don't think I say it enough." Jacob moved his lips to me neck and ran the pad of his thumb over my sensitive area but didn't move the fabric.

"I love you too and you can say it as many times as you want."

He recaptured my lips and dove dove his finger into me. I didn't even realize he had moved aside my panties until I felt my hips rise to meet his finger and push him deeper into my body.

"Jacob, Alice is going to be here any second. We can't." I panted.

"I can be quick." He said against the skin of my neck and bit gently.

He added two more fingers and began rubbing my bundle of nerves feverishly yet tenderly. My climax was coming so fast, it was painful. My hips had a mind of their own and rocked on the counter as he kept pumping through me. The sensations going through my thighs and legs were stabbing me like needles but they brought pleasure instead of pain. Maybe I was masochistic? Whatever, I loved it.

As the seconds continued, the knot in my stomach became more apperant and I could actually feel it now but it wasn't hurting me so I just figured it was something I ate. I kept my mind focused on Jake so that I could enojoy the pleasrue that was ripping through my body.

"You're so fucking wet." He breathed against my neck

"Jacob, I can't last much longer."

"Just let it go. I need to feel you cum on my fucking fingers." He commanded and I felt my walls begin to ripple from his forceful pumps.

"I…can't…." My hips lifted even further and felt my head banging on the cabinet but didn't feel anything besides pleasure.

"Let it go Renesmee."

That was all it took. My entire body collapsed within itself and I couldn't even breathe correctly. I could hear myself screaming but my head was so fogged, there could have been an atomic bomb going off and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Good girl." Jacob whispered and placed kisses along my jaw as he removed his fingers.

"You killed me." I snickered breathlessly, "You literally killed me."

"That's my job babe." He chuckled and continued his kisses.

The doorbell rang and I could have cared less. I knew Alice was waiting at the door but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't even move.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"Alice. She's coming over to watch _Sex and the City _with me."

"Oh, ok."

He lifted me off of the counter and placed me down on the floor. As soon as I took my first step, my entire body collapsed on the floor.

"Oh shit, Nessie are you ok?" Jacob knelt next to me but I was laughing.

"I'm fine Jacob. I told you that you killed me."

"Are you sure? You can't even walk."

"Just go get the door and give me two minutes." I patted his shoulder.

The doorbell rang again and Jacob looked between the door and me, "I don't want to leave you. You might be hurt. Damn, I was too forceful. I'm so sorry Ness." He said frantically.

"Go get the door Jacob." I stumbled into a standing position and kept hold of the counter to stabilize myself.

Good thing we didn't go all the way or I would have to sit on the fucking couch for the rest of the night.

"I'll be right back." He said and hurried out of the kitchen to get the door.

He brought Alice back a second later with her hands on her hips and her eybrows raised so far as they could go on her face, I thought they were going to get lost in her hair.

"How's my favorite auntie?" I asked but didn't move.

"Shut it. I waited outside for five minutes and its not like I could barge in because I knew what you were doing you sicko." She smacked the back of Jake's head and he laughed while sitting at the table.

I gave him a plate and he began devouring the fajitas.

"We weren't doing anything out of the ordinary." I shrugged.

"Liar. I see the evidence everywhere." She pointed to the cabinet where I was resting my head while Jacob was finger fucking me and there was a huge whole in it with the wood splintered around the edge.

"Oh shit." I said while trying to stifle a giggled.

"We'll have to get that fixed before our parents come over for a visit." She shook her head.

"Whatever. Go set things up while I eat with Jake." I suggested and sat at the table with my plate.

Jake and I ate for an hour. I was so happy to have him home for any short amount time. It didn't matter to me.

Alice started getting annoyed after a while so Jake went out on patrol while I went to go sit with Alice in front of the TV in the family room.

We watched seasons three and four late into the night.

"I still don't like Carrie. Why does she keep going back to Mr. Big?" I huffed as I took a food break, "She's very annoying. She even cheated on Aiden with that man. Couldn't she see that Aiden was the perfect guy for her?"

"Aiden or Mr. Big? Its the age old question my friend."

"Well it's pathetic."

"Because its love. Have you seen the movie?"

"They have a movie?!" I nearly wailed.

"What have I taught you? Even your mother's seen it."

"Well sorry but I was kind of busy these past couple of years."

"No excuse."

"Hurry up, we have to finish." I rushed her back in front of the TV.

I feel asleep on the couch at the beginning of the final season and felt Jake carry me up to my room during some point in the night.

I woke up in my spot on the side of his chest with his arm around my waist and it was early in the morning but I didn't feel tired. I was surprised that no one had tried to wake us yet but I was happy that they didn't.I made a mental note to start the last season once I woke up fully. I can't believe I fell asleep just when it was getting good.

I kissed his chest until I felt him stir underneath me and saw a smile on his face.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Very good morning." He said sleepily.

"Do you want to stay in bed all day since you don't have to work?"

"Absolutely."

He rolled us over so that he was hovering over me and began placing light kisses along the exposed skin of my neck and collarbone. I shuddered the entire time he moved his hands along my stomach and couldn't even begin to make coherent thoughts as his tongue swept the inside of my mouth.

Four hours later, our stomachs were both growling like bears and I was so occupied, I didn't even notice I was hungry.

"I think we should eat something." I suggested through a laugh.

"I am kind of hungry. You've kept me really occupied." He said huskily and started trailing his hands up and down my naked body.

"Jacob, we have to stop." I panted but my will as crumbling.

"You can stop it whenever you want." He chuckled.

It took all the force I had to push him off of me but I did it. I ran to the shower before I could even have a second thought and washed my body so that I could keep my mind off of Jake laying naked in our bed.

Of course once he joined me, it took us another hour to get out of the house.

"Don't we have enough food in the house?" He asked as he drove the Escalade into town.

"I want to make a broccoli and cheese casserole and we don't have enough cheese."

"How much do you plan on making? I'm pretty sure we have enough."

"Well everyone's coming over tonight for dinner so I wanted to try out some new recipes."

"Whatever you want."

He pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and helped me out of the car before taking my hand and walking us into the store.

We ended up getting three cartfuls of food since all the wolves would deplete our supply by the end of the night.

At five, I had put most of the dishes in the oven and people started to arrive like they did every week.

As soon as Rachel stepped in with Sarah, I took her in my arms.

"Oh my gosh, she's getting so big." I cooed and Sarah placed her chubby hands on my face while making baby noises.

She was a year old now and I loved her like she was my own. She said a few words now and then but mostly she just made noises.

"I know. I think she's starting that phase where everything is so curious in the world." Paul chuckled and handed me her blanket.

"I can't believe she's so cute." I sat her down on the floor and began playing with her ebony hair, which she had a lot of considering she was so young.

"Are you going to be ok in here?" Rachel asked, "I have to go put this in the oven." She held up a casserole dish.

"You didn't have to bring anything." I scolded.

"I kind of feel bad that you're the only one cooking so Emily and I decided to help you out this week."

"Well thank you. We'll be fine in here. Jake and the guys are outside at the grill."

She nodded and left Sarah and I alone on the floor of the family room. Once my family got there, Alice played with us on the floor. She had a fascination with babies just as much as I did but she didn't want one like I did. We practiced rolling over and crawling before the last of our guests arrived.

We spent the rest of the night outside on the patio, eating and talking about everything under the sun. It was always the highlight of my week when the families got together and could harmoniously act civilly.

My family was a large one but I loved them more than anything on earth.

* * *

**HOLY SEX AND THE CITY BATMAN**

**AS A GUY, I DON'T REALLY LIKE SATC. IT'S JUST ANNOYING TO ME ALTHOUGH I HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE AND A COUPLE OF EPISODES. I GUESS ITS JUST PROGRAMED INTO MY DNA TO HATE IT. NONETHELESS, NESSIE SEEMS TO LIKE IT. I HAD TO CONVERSE WITH MY SISTER FOR ALL THE REFERENCES. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SHOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS PROBABLY BORING BUT I THOUGHT I SHOULD JUST ADD IT IN.**

**THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER BUT STILL KIND OF IMPORTANT. I HOPE YOU PAID ATTENTION. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING. **

**THANKS THANKS THANKS  
**


	6. Chapter 6

To Give Thanks

Jacob POV

**I FEEL GOOD TODAY SO I'LL GIVE YOU A DOUBLE POSTING ALTHOUGH I CAN SAY THAT IF I DON'T GET SOME MAJOR REVIEWS, I MIGHT HAVE TO PUNISH YOU GUYS. JUST KIDDING, I COULDNT DO THAT. ANYWAYS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BETA LUV2BELUVED. THANKS SARA, YOU'RE THE GREATEST. **

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY...  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

The next month flew by and by the time I looked up, it was Thanksgiving.

October came and brought and brought with it the bitterly cold wind off the ocean that made us all have to bundle up a little more than we were used to. The garage took off from the start and I thought it wasn't going to do as well as the one in Vermont since we didn't do the whole promotion thing this time, but after the first two weeks, I had to actually start turning people away or put them on a waiting list. It was nice to see my business doing well but it was daunting work and between that and pack stuff, I had many sleepless nights.

I always made time for Nessie though because she was the only person who came before all of that. I would come home early sometimes to try and beat Nessie so that I could make her dinner for a change. She never complained about anything and I loved her for it because I knew she wanted to spend as much time with me as I wanted with her but it just wasn't possible with our schedules. I tried to never let her go to bed alone and when I did have to stay up and patrol, I had to actually make her go to sleep because she wanted to stay up and wait for me.

The pack was doing exceptionally well and I didn't have any problems with nomads or rouge wolves who thought they knew better than me. There was no more sporadic phasing and I could breathe a little easier knowing that no more lives would be ruined. Many of the wolves were working for me at the garage and were an immense help. Zack was going with Nessie to school while Colin and Brady were doing graduate studies at the University of Oregon. I was really proud of them for finishing up their studies and they told me on more than one occasion, that I was their inspiration. That got me a little chocked up because I never thought I would be anyone's role model but I was happy that they were following my positive lead.

Andrea and Embry had moved out of the Cullen's house and were now living in a modest house that Esme built for them. They weren't engaged yet but we all knew it was only a matter of time. Every time I saw them, they were both so happy and I bet they had talked about marriage on more than one occasion.

Nessie was doing very well in school but it was tougher than anything she had experienced before so she was fairly busy. She loved the independence of college and she couldn't stop smiling whenever she came home from her classes. She said they were so interesting and actually challenged her so the professors kept her on her toes. I was happy that she loved it at UW and from what I got from her and Zack, she was actually making genuine fiends.

She was a cheerleader, which I never thought I would say but she loved that too. It took up a lot of her time but she was happy to not sit at home all day whenever I wasn't home or she was done with studying. I went to the football games that she cheered at. The amount of people we brought with us filled up an entire section in the stadium at UW. She got free tickets so we were allowed to bring almost everyone who wanted to come. Billy and Charlie were always a guarantee. She was very good and I loved to watch her do whatever she did on the field. She told me about that Diane bitch and I could already tell that she was going to be a problem but Nessie always kept her cool around her so I guess she was just trying to fly under the radar. I didn't like the way Diane treated her but I tried to let Nessie handle it. I wasn't going to overstep my bounds. I knew that if Nessie wanted to snap back she would so I didn't say anything when Diane got an attitude.

Nessie brought all the girls on her cheerleading squad over one Saturday to just hang out and I swear the wolves went into a sex-crazed frenzy. I didn't know how they knew the girls were there but when I opened the door, I was greeted with about ten un-imprinted wolves who wanted to come over for a "relaxing swim in the pool" as they put it. They spent the next couple of hours trying to mack on the poor girls who all seemed to be hypnotized by the wolves. It was a really pathetic sight. At least no one imprinted and I didn't have to go through that again but it was still annoying whenever a wolf asked when Nessie was going to ask them back over for a party.

I don't think Nessie wanted me to know that she was writing a book but I accidentally stumbled on it one day when she left her laptop open. She had quite a few chapters already but I didn't read any of them because I knew she would show me when she was ready. I was happy that she was taking her writing seriously and I knew it wouldn't be long until she got in contact with a publisher or something. I didn't know what the likelihood of it getting published was since she was so young but I hoped she could have something put in stores if that's what she wanted. I knew it would be good work.

Halloween was fun and for once, we didn't have the party at our house. Seth hosted a huge thing at his house and we had a bonfire type thing on the beach where everyone dressed up in outrageous costumes. Nessie and I were Eskimos and she was in a sinful skirt and top with furry boots that made her look delicious. That outfit didn't last long once we got home. Oh yeah, that was a good night.

Halloween was the first time that I had seen Leah in a couple of months and thankfully, she didn't approach either me or Nessie so I didn't have to shut her up. She was really walking on thin ice with everyone for the way she used to treat Nessie and no one in the pack barely talked to her besides Seth and a couple other guys. Sue was even tempted to knock some since into the girl for the way she had been acting. Charlie was pretty much a nonexistent party because he didn't want to get into all the family drama but he was stuck in it just as much as I was.

November came quickly and I was postponing my trip back to Vermont as long as I could because I didn't really want to leave Forks even for a weekend with the new garage, but I knew I was going to have to make a trip out there in the coming months. CJ said everything was moving along fine but I just wanted to make a weekend trip to check the books and just make sure. I wanted to go when Nessie was out of school so that she could come with me. I knew she wanted to go back and visit for a little while I was trying to find a date that would work for both of us. That would probably be some time in December when she was off for Christmas break.

November was quickly coming to a close and I finally had some time off because of Thanksgiving. I closed the garage for three days mainly because I wanted to catch up on sleep but also because Nessie decided to host dinner at our house. I was happy that she wanted to do that but she had been going crazy all week with the preparations.

Last night, everyone went to Oregon for a hunting trip because we knew Nessie would be busy on Thanksgiving. I didn't realize that Nessie hadn't had blood in a while but I guess she didn't need it anymore. For me, I didn't really need to eat raw but it felt good to go primal sometimes so that trip was a fun one.

I woke up early on the Thanksgiving morning and got in the shower. I tried to let Nessie get some sleep because she had stayed up late last night making deserts. I tried to help her so that her workload wasn't so much but she kicked me out of the kitchen after I burned the cheesecake.

_At least I tried. _

I took a long shower and let the warm water glide over my body as I thought about my schedule for next week in my head. It was going to be a rough one but I would just have to push through it. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before going to the sink to shave. I had the cream on my face when Nessie came into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked sleepily.

"You needed to get some sleep."

"I don't have time for sleep. People are coming over at three and I still have about a hundred things to do." She said as she hopped on the counter next to me.

"I know but I don't want you falling asleep over the stove." I lightly chuckled.

"I won't. You got the turkey under control?"

"Yup. Don't even worry about it."

She took the razor from my hand and took over shaving my face.

"I have to worry about it after the incident last night." She laughed and made a clean swiped over my cheek before rinsing the razor off in the sink.

"That was one time." I rolled my eyes.

"Still, we can't afford any screw ups today."

"I promise everything will be fine." I reassured her.

"Not with the certain company we'll be having today." She pouted.

"Leah will be on her best behavior." I patted her knee but I didn't really believe my words.

"Bullshit." She snapped.

Leah was coming to dinner but only because Sue pleaded with us to let her join us. Surprisingly, Nessie didn't need much convincing to have Leah over because she said she wanted to do the right thing. If Leah wasn't coming, she would have been spending Thanksgiving alone and she didn't wish that on anyone. Nessie's heart was just too big for her and I knew that we would probably regret asking her over.

"We can always tell her no."

She let out a deep breath before running the blade vertically along my neck, "No, she should be with her family no matter how much we all hate her."

"I think people are just annoyed with her."

"Well I hate her but I know how to be classy. Her mother _is _married to my grandfather so I guess I have to be cordial."

"You're too good." I said truthfully.

"I know but if she crosses me, in my own house, I will kill her this time. So help me God, Jacob." She snarled and I was actually kind of scared.

"Ok, ok. I'll keep you calm." I relented.

"And not to mention you sister." She huffed.

"Billy is making Rebecca come. I didn't invite her."

"Well I've given up on her too. I can't please everyone."

"I'm glad you finally know that. Not everyone is going to like you, babe. All you can do is be nice."

"Yeah, yeah. I try but mama's temper is embedded in me too deep." She ran the razor smoothly from my ear to the bottom of my neck.

I chuckled, "That's one of the best parts about you."

"In the bed but not a dinner. I don't want to spill blood at my first Thanksgiving hosting."

"Whatever you say."

Nessie gave my face one last swipe and she rinsed it out in the sink. She soaked a rag and then wiped the excess cream off.

"All done. You look as pretty as me." She giggled.

"Really?"

"Yup, I did it perfectly. No nicks, no bleeding."

"Well, thank you."

I pulled her in a proper good morning kiss and pushed her back up against the mirror so I didn't have to stabilize her and immediately swept my tongue over the inside of her mouth. She hummed against my lips as the kiss deepened and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I moved my lips to her neck when I couldn't breathe any longer, "I love you Nessie."

"I love you, too, Jacob." She panted and gave my hair a slight tug.

The phone was ringing but there was no way I was letting her go until I gave her a proper wake up. I started pushing the hem of her shirt up and I could feel that she didn't have a bra on since her breasts were pushed against my chest. I felt her hardened nipples against my skin and I let the towel that was wrapped around my waist, fall to the floor, springing my dick free.

She lifted her back to that she could raise her shirt over her head and threw it in the corner.

"So…beautiful…amazing…gorgeous…" I said in between kisses as I let my lips trail down her neck and chest.

"Jacob, I want to continue but I think someone is trying to call." She gasped as I took her perfect, pink nipple into my mouth and sucked.

"You shouldn't have taken your shirt off." I said once I was done worshiping her chest.

I began pulling her boy shorts down her leg until they pooled on the floor.

"We don't have time for soft and sensuous Jake. I have sweet potatoes to make." She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer to her with my cock just barley ghosting over her wet center.

"Are you sure?" I smirked.

"I mean it Jacob." She grabbed my dick and guided me into her core as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

_Jesus H. Christ. That was hot. _

"Oh…fuck…"She panted as my movements started slowly but grew with each passing second.

I hitched her leg around my waist so that I could push deeper and watched her arch her back on the cold marble of the counter. I moved inside her until I could feel her walls starting to clamp down and less than ten seconds later, she totally fell apart. She screamed out as her orgasm came in waves with mine following not long after. I felt the hot cum from both of us as we finished that passionate love making session in the bathroom and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Was that fast enough?" I asked and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, but I forgot that I have to take a shower now. That just adds to my schedule."

"What if I helped?"

Before she had a chance to answer, I lifted her up without disconnecting us and carried her into the shower.

Half an hour later, we were downstairs in our sweats as she started cooking and I started cleaning.

Our house never really got messy unless the wolves were over but Nessie sure as hell made them clean it up before they left. I still laughed every time I thought about poor Sergio who had spilled some grape soda on the carpet. She made him scrub it up until the stain was nonexistent, which took him the whole night but she wasn't letting him leave until it was gone. I definitely saw Bella coming out in her then because I remember Bells doing the same thing to me when I spilled a beer a couple years ago.

Nessie made sure that the dishes were always done and the house stayed relatively clean. I didn't know how she did it with everything else that was on her schedule but she never complained. I was thinking about hiring a cleaning crew so that Nessie wouldn't have to worry about it but she said I didn't have to.

Screw that.

As I continued to pick up around downstairs, I realized that Nessie did entirely too much for me between the cooking and cleaning and then school plus cheerleading. There was no way she wasn't exhausted. I was thinking in my head about what I could do to show her how appreciative I was and thought about the perfect little gift.

"Hey Ness?" I asked as she pulled something out of the oven.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" She replied.

"I want to take you out so don't plan anything tomorrow night."

"Take me out? What for?"

"Can't a guy take his wife out without a motive?' I chuckled.

She looked at me skeptically before shrugging her shoulders, "I guess, but nothing funny." She pointed at me.

"Scout's honor."

"Good, now come over here and help me with these green beans. I can't reach them."

She struggled to get a couple cans off of the top shelf and pouted when I easily reached them without even trying.

"I really do hate that."

"Talk to Bella. Height is determined by the female." I laughed.

"Maybe I will. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to have to start wearing heels just to cook." She grumbled.

"That might be kind of hot." I wrapped my arms around her waist and peppered her neck with wet kisses.

"You better stop that Jacob." She tried to push me back but I held on.

The phone rang.

"See, now go get that." She giggled and pushed me off completely.

I walked to the other side of the kitchen where the phone was located and picked it up off the cradle.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Jake, its Seth. Just wondering if you wanted me to bring anything?" _He asked.

"Uh…no. I think we have it all covered over here."

"_Really? No wine or anything? I'm sure I can convince Leah to make something." _

"Oh, I get it. Is this something from you or a peace offering from Leah?"

"I don't think Leah will ever bring a peace offering. She's still pissed that she has to come today."

"Tell her to stay home then." I snapped.

"Mom won't let her. She says that she needs to start interacting with the family no matter how much we hate her."

"Nessie said the same thing this morning." I chuckled.

"_So, you're sure you don't need anything?" _

"How about you bring the hostess some flowers." I suggested.

"_Sounds good. How's she doing?" _

"Stressed but I'm keeping her calm for now. She might blow up when people start getting here."

"Shut up Jacob." Nessie said from the stove and I laughed.

"Ok, well I'll let you go before she blows like a volcano."

"Shut up Seth." Nessie said louder.

"Bye." I replied and hung up the phone.

"I can do this Jacob. Stop doubting me." Nessie huffed.

"I'm not sweetheart but in about an hour, we're taking a break." I said.

"No, I can't do that."

"Yes you can. You're going to sit down for about half an hour while I get the turkey in the oven."

"Fine but I need alcohol." She said and continued to tend to the pot she was at.

True to my words, an hour later, I made Nessie sit down and handed her a small glass of vodka to calm her nerves while I started dealing with the turkey. I wasn't a perfect cook but Esme made me learn how to make a turkey a couple years ago when I had a sudden craving for it so I knew how to make a perfect, juicy bird.

"How's it going in there?" Nessie called from the couch.

"Fine, just let me handle this." I snickered.

"I don't smell smoke so I guess I can take another nap. Wake me up in ten minutes."

"Will do."

A couple of hours later, like I predicted, Nessie was going kind of insane. I had to call Bella over so that she could help her out a little. The two of them ended up getting things better under control and they practically had everything done at two.

"Ok, so I'm going to get dressed and then come back down to fix the table." Nessie said.

"I can do that." I hopped up.

"Are you sure? Because, I can do it."

"Go get dressed. I got this." I popped her butt and she just laughed her way up the stairs.

"Let me help you so that we don't have to redo anything later." Bella giggled and followed me into the dining room.

We set the tablecloth over the huge table before laying out the good dishes.

"So, how are you liking married life?" Bella asked as she set out the glasses.

"Do you have to ask?" I chuckled.

"No, but I think it's nice to just hear it."

"What do you want me to say? Your daughter is perfect? Because it's the truth."

"It's all in her raising." Bella laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

An hour later, we were dressed and people started arriving. The Cullens were there first before the wolves began trickling in. My father came with the beer for the football game later and Rebbecca was already in the wine. I noticed that if you just let her go and leave her alone, she seems to kind of detach herself from the group. If you try to engage her, that's when the problems start. Emily brought a desert even though we asked her not to and Andrea made a pasta dish that Embry said would kill us. Seth brought a huge bushel of flowers and made a big production out of giving them to Nessie, which made her blush but she was thankful for them.

The doorbell rang and I got up from the couch to answer it while everyone else continued with their conversations. I did a quick head count and knew who was at the door. I opened it to see Sue, Charlie and Leah who was not hiding the fact that she didn't want to be here.

"Oh my gosh Jake. We're so sorry we're late. Charlie couldn't find his keys." Sure rolled her eyes and have me a hug.

"It's no problem." I gave her a hug and then shook Charlie's hand.

"How are you guys today?" Charlie asked as I closed the door.

"Good, our first Thanksgiving so it should be fun."

"We wanted to bring something but Nessie practically ripped my head off for even suggesting it." Sue said.

"She has it all under control." I chuckled, "She's in the kitchen."

"Good, I'll go see if she needs any help."

"The game's on." I nodded towards the family room and Charlie shot off towards the noise.

That left just Leah and I in the foyer.

"Jake." She nodded politely.

"Leah." I said just as detached.

"You have a nice place her." She looked around.

"Thank you. We think it's nice."

"You don't think it's too big." She scrunched her nose.

_Leah and her goddamn shots._

"No, it's perfect. Just what Nessie and I want." I said without showing any emotion on my face.

"Jake, can you help me in the kitchen?" Nessie poked her head out of the archway before disappearing again.

I nodded and turned my back on Leah as I walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Uh…can you take these rolls in?" She said.

"Rolls Nessie? Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you alone with her. It makes my blood boil. So yeah, rolls." She snapped back.

"Gotcha."

I did as she commanded and just followed her lead.

About ten minutes later, Nessie ushered us all into the dining room and I was surprised that we all fit comfortably.

I guess I put my money to good use when I ordered the table from Italy.

Per Thanksgiving tradition, we all went around the table to say what we were thankful for, which took forever but I was happy that everybody participated. I had so much to be thankful for that I had to mentally weed everything out so I could keep my speech under a couple seconds.

After all that was completed, we dove into the amazing meal that Nessie made and moans were abundant around the table as we tasted everything that she created. Conversation and wine were flowing as the dinner continued.

"This is really good babe." I put my arm over her chair.

"Thank you and the turkey is perfect."

"I did what I could." I replied.

"You did good. I think we've hosted an acceptable Thanksgiving."

"It's not over yet." I kissed her hairline lovingly.

"Don't jinx us." She giggled.

"So Jake, how's the garage going?" Leah asked from a couple chairs down but nobody else was paying her any attention. She seemed to be trying so I decided to engage her.

"Uh…it's great. Your brother and I have set up something that's really nice. Have you been since the opening?" I said and Nessie kept her hand on my thigh as the conversation proceed.

"I went there a couple days ago to drop something off for Seth but only for a couple of minutes."

"And what are you doing now?" I asked.

"Well since I don't have the pack breathing down my neck anymore, I can focus everything on work and I kind of got a promotion at the ad agency but it's nothing too big."

"Well then congratulations." I took a sip of my wine.

"And how is the pack by the way?"

"You would know if you weren't such a bitch." Colin said under his breath.

"Colin." I scolded and he went back to his eating, "Uh…we're doing well. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you think there's any chance I could…maybe go on a couple of runs with you guys?" She said.

"I don't think that would be the best idea Leah."

"Why?"

"The guys don't really think you're a healthy asset to the pack anymore. It kind of creates more problems than you're worth." I said frankly.

I was done beating around the bush with her and she knew she wasn't wanted in the pack anymore so I didn't even really know why she was asking. I think she was trying to get sympathy from the pack since they were all here.

"It's not like I did anything wrong." She grumbled.

Nessie sat up straighter in her chair and gripped my leg harder but didn't say anything.

"You kind of did Leah but now's not the time to really talk about it." I said.

"I just don't understand why you guys are shunning my like I'm a fucking leper." She said a little louder.

_Oh, here we go._

"Let's not talk about this now Leah. You can come by later if you want to say something." I said quietly as to not draw attention.

"So, I have to make a fucking appointment? Who do you think you are?" She snapped.

"Please don't do this Leah." Nessie pleaded under her breath.

"No, I want to know why I can't be in the pack. It is my birthright."

"Leah, get out." Nessie said strongly and stood up from the table, making everyone quite down.

"What?"

"Get out. I don't want you in my house. I've tried to be nice and I even invited you because I felt sorry for you but you're not going to ruin this so get out."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer and since no one talks to me anymore, I have to make a scene at the dinner table."

"You want an answer?" Nessie snapped and rolled up the sleeve of her sweater dress where everyone could see the three fading scars running up the length of her arm, "These won't ever fucking heal because of you. You attacked me and you think it's ok to just let that go like nothing happened?"

"I don't think that's how it went down but you need to get over it." Leah stood.

_Ok, so my main goal here is to just make sure no blood is spilled._

"Get out of my house." Nessie pointed towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." Leah pouted.

The next thing I knew, Nessie was behind Leah's chair and snatched it out from under her, causing Leah to fall to the ground. Nessie picked her up and started pushing her towards the door.

"Get your hands off me." Leah snapped.

"I told you to get out. I don't want to drag you but I will." She pointed at the door.

"Fine, but I still want my answer Jake and don't send your _wife _to make up shit. I want _you _to tell me why I can't be in a pack that was promised to me when I was born." She grabbed her purse and we heard the door slam a couple seconds later.

Nessie was taking deep breaths to calm herself and I sat her back down in her seat before pouring her some more wine, which she immediately guzzled.

"How about we go watch the game?" Carlisle suggested and everyone suddenly became very animated.

Two seconds later, the dining room was cleared of everyone expect for Nessie and I.

"We can't have her here Jacob. She's poisonous." Nessie said and I could see the tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"I know. I'm going to see if I can talk to Sue about it."

"No Jake, _you _have to talk to her about it. You have to get her out of here." Nessie said sternly and then got up to start clearing the table.

I knew she wasn't made at me but she was till seething and I didn't want to cross her so I just helped until everything was cleared and put away.

The rest of the night was kind of strange. Nessie made sure to be the perfect hostess and was nice but everyone knew it was just a mask. To put it plainly, Nessie was pissed and I knew I was going to get it when everyone left. She was mad at Leah but I knew she was going to use me as the punching bag for the night.

As people began to get tired, the house became less crowded as they all filled out with their 'thank yous' and 'It was great'. Sue was making apologies for Leah's behavior but Seth told her to stop it because there was nothing that could be done. Bella and Edward were the last to leave and I think they were trying to stay around to make sure that Nessie was alright but I assured them that she would be so they left.

As I closed the door, I could hear the shower upstairs going and I made sure all the lights were off before I went upstairs myself.

I undressed and waited in bed for Nessie to come out. When she did, I didn't want to say anything but the silence was deafening.

"So, that wasn't that bad." I began.

"Don't patronize me Jacob. That is the last time she's coming anywhere near me. It's over."

"At least no one got hurt."

"We shouldn't have even invited her."

I wasn't mad with how the night went because honestly, I was expecting something to happen. I was a little pissed that our first Thanksgiving in our new house was tarnished but the whole night wasn't a complete failure.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as Nessie got in bed but she didn't scoot next to me like she usually did.

"I told you what you were going to do. You're going to get her away form here."

"And how do you think I would accomplish that?" I asked.

"I don't give a flying fuck. She can't be here. Aren't you like the chief or something? Do something, I don't care." She huffed and covered herself up.

I chuckled, "I can't just kick her out Ness."

"You think this is funny Jacob? She's been making my life hell since the day I was born and I can't do it anymore. Get her out of here." Nessie spat and rolled further away from me.

Our bed was big enough that she seemed miles away.

You know how they say you're not supposed to go to bed angry, well that doesn't work with Nessie. She was pissed and as much as I hated it, there was probably nothing I could do to make her feel better because I couldn't force Leah out.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch Jacob but she can't be here." Nessie said and I could hear the tears in her voice, "She makes me feel like shit every time I see her and I can't live like that Jacob."

I moved closer and wrapped her in my arms. She clung to me the whole night until her tears tired her out and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**WHY IS LEAH SUCH A BITCH? GOSH, SHE'S SO TIRING TO WRITE BUT ONCE SHE GETS GOING, THERE'S NO STOPPING HER. **

**ANYWAY, REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Pool of Blood

Renesmee POV

It all belongs to SM.

I woke up the morning after Thanksgiving and my body felt like it had been hit by a truck.

The previous night had taken such a toll on me, I didn't even want to remember what had happened but it was inevitable. As I predicted Leah made me feel like shit. I should have never allowed her to come over. I knew it wouldn't turn out right but for some reason, I couldn't let her stay by herself on Thanksgiving. Why? Why couldn't I just let her stay at home? I'll tell you why, as much as I hated that girl, she was family and no one should be alone on Thanksgiving but that will never happen again. I refuse to try and put up with that bitch any more than I have to.

I think she deliberately wanted to ruin my first Thanksgiving with my husband just because she was miserable herself. The day started off stressful but got considerably better as I got into a routine with mama. The food was done and looked beautiful. Everyone arrived on time and at first, Leah was cordial; cold but cordial nonetheless. She kept to herself but that was her own fault. No one wanted to talk to her and she wasn't making an effort to be nice so people just left her alone.

Dinner was perfect and I thought that maybe we could finish without any issues. I was on pins and needles the entire time because I knew Leah wanted to say something. It wasn't her style to just let a family gathering go without voicing her opinion. I had to hold onto Jake's leg for most of the night because I was so scared that she might say something.

When Jake started talking to her, I thought that maybe we could get through the night because she seemed to be polite and then on a fucking dime, she turned into some screeching harpy. I egged her to not say anything at the table. I would have gladly battled it out with her in the backyard or somewhere without people watching but she made it a point to embarrass me.

I didn't want to make a scene but that was the only way to shut her up. I didn't ever want her in my house again and there was a certain weight that was lifted off my shoulders when I heard the door slam from behind her. She had no right to try and bring destruction into my life after all of her shit that I've had to put up with.

I was too old to be dealing with her now and she should be done with trying to ruin me. We were adults and this shouldn't be happening. What the fuck do I look like rumbling on the ground with a woman who was three times my age in earth years?

Even Rebbecca acted appropriately. I think that was mainly because she was drunk and didn't really understand where she was but she still kept quiet.

After Leah left, my night was pretty much ruined. I didn't even want to be downstairs anymore but I knew I couldn't leave. I had a house full of people to entertain and even though I think they all knew I was faking, no one really talked about Leah for the rest of the night.

I wasn't mad at Jake but there was no one else to take my anger out on so he was the sacrifice. I was so fed up with Leah and I hated that she could affect me this way. I shouldn't be crying on the day when my whole family was able to get together and have a good time. She was poison and she was already spewing her venom.

"Nessie?" Jake whispered in my ear and placed a kiss just below it.

I was still kind of pissed so I didn't bother to answer him.

"Look Nessie, I know you're up but if you don't want to talk that's ok, just listen. I'm sorry, really, I am. I know that yesterday was a big day for you and Leah had no right to mess it up. If you want me to talk to her about it I will. I will fucking beg on my knees for her to move but honestly, I don't think it will do any good. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'm sorry." He placed another kiss on my ear and it sounded like he was pleading with me.

It killed me to hear him like that.

"It's not your fault Jacob but I'm too hurt to have a rational conversation right now. Just give me a few hours to get over it." I sighed.

"Whatever you need." He gave me another kiss and then shuffled out of bed.

I heard the shower going and cried again because now, I was hurting Jacob with my attitude. See what she does? Leah was invited to a simple dinner and now I was fighting with my husband over something that I should be able to get over, but I couldn't. I didn't know what I expected Jacob to do about the whole situation but I just wanted him to get her out. She had to go; I really didn't care how.

I hated to think that Leah had so much control over my life but she did. I was always on edge when she was near and I don't even want to think about what would happen if she made this place her permanent home. This was _my _home. Maybe she had some claim to Forks but she left with no intention to come back long ago. She shouldn't be here.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. This was my home and she was making me feel like shit for being here. If Jacob couldn't do anything about it, then I would. There was no way that I was going to be pushed out when I deserved to be here. I wasn't going to do anything rash but I had to make her know that she wasn't wanted here. I knew the plans that I were making in my head were worthless because there was no way that I would even be allowed to see her without ripping her throat out. I wasn't going to degrade myself and beg her because the time for that was over but I realized that I couldn't ignore her like I first intended. She would never let me live peacefully. Jake had to do something.

After I had another good cry, I decided that it was time to stop being such a bitch towards Jacob. He didn't deserve my attitude for something he couldn't control.

I rolled out of bed and stripped my clothes before walking to the shower. I didn't want to just get in because I didn't want him to think that I was being a bipolar wife whose emotions were controlling her.

"Jake?" I said quietly but I knew he could hear me.

"Hmmmmm?" He answered.

"Can I come in?"

He opened the glass door, which was completely covered in steam and I stepped in. I didn't say anything as I used Jake's body wash to scrub my body and I hated the tension in the air but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I tried and promised myself to keep the tears inside.

"For what? You didn't do anything." He answered simply.

"I'm being a bitch and you don't deserve my anger, last night or this morning." I turned around so that he could see how serious I was being.

"Nothing was your fault. Stop apologizing." He pulled me into his arms and the closeness of our bodies allowed me to breathe easier.

"I shouldn't be angry with you and I hate that I'm crying over her."

"I hate it too. She doesn't deserve your tears because you've done nothing but invite her in. I'm going to talk to her and ask her to leave. She can't treat you like this." He kissed the top of my head and I stopped crying because he was right, she didn't deserve my tears.

We spent the next hour in the shower making soft, sensuous love that mended every crack in my exterior and put my mind at ease. He knew exactly what to say to help me get over my anger and his touches were enough to bring me back to a good place.

After our shower, we put on some sweats and I went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Are you still taking me out tonight?" I asked as I stood at the stove.

"Of course. I already made the plans."

"You don't have to do anything over extravagant."

"I know and I plan on having it just be you and me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head, "You deserve a break, you do entirely too much."

"Thank you." I turned around and gave him a full good morning kiss that showed how much I appreciated him.

We ate our breakfast of eggs and pancakes before he helped me with the dishes.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked as he led me to the couch.

"You don't have to go into the garage?"

"No, we're closed for the break."

He sat me down next to him and rested us so that we were a comfortable pile of tangled limbs on the couch.

"Let's watch some home movies. Your dad dropped off some of you the other day that I haven't seen yet." I jumped off of the couch and went to the movie cabinet.

"Come on Ness, those are embarrassing." He groaned.

"No, they're cute." I grabbed one out of the box Billy had given me and popped it in the VCR, "I can't believe they still make these things." I pointed to the VCR.

"I know. I still remember when DVDs used to be the new shit around town." He chuckled.

"Now it's all about Blu-Ray." I said as I climbed back in his embrace.

"Which one did you pick?" He asked as I pressed play with the remote.

"I don't know. It said 'Christmas '84' on it."

"I don't think I've seen that one." He said and as the movie began to play.

The first thing I saw was a beautifully tanned woman with long black hair, holding a baby that was clearly Jacob. He was so chubby and was peacefully sleeping in her arms as she rocked him back and forth in front of a Christmas tree in Billy's living room.

Billy turned the camera on himself and I noticed that he was walking then. He had that look of a proud dad that was a mixture of tiredness and adoration that came with a new baby. He looked so happy and I don't think I had ever seen him look that way.

There were two little girls who looked just like their mother and they were peeking over the blanket that covered Jacob's face. They were so gentle and attentive with him that it was kind of weird to see Rebbecca that soft. I realized that Rachel always had the motherly instinct as she lightly touched the cheek of the baby in the woman's arms.

"I was three weeks old." Jacob said sadly.

"Do you remember her?" I asked.

"Just her smell. It was peppermint but not overbearing." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I snuggled up closer to him so that my head was under his chin.

"It was a long time ago."

"Her name was Sarah right?"

"Yeah. I think she was named after her mother."

We watched as the girls opened their gifts and they were so happy with what little they got. It was so touching to see Billy with his family and I didn't even want to think about how his demeanor would change within the next couple of years after the video was shot. In three years, he lost his wife and was paralyzed from the waist down.

"He's not fully paralyzed." Jacob said.

"What?" I asked.

"You were using your touch. I could hear what you were thinking." He painfully smiled, "Billy's legs are just deteriorated. The bone is so brittle, he could probably break it if he tried walking but he's not paralyzed." Jake explained.

"Oh, I never knew that."

"He's only in a wheelchair because he was too stubborn to go to physical therapy back when he could use his legs. They just got worse with the years."

"Why didn't he go to physical therapy?"

"He says he was depressed and overwhelmed with everything. After my mom died, he was busy with us and he started drinking and it just got real bad." Jake sighed, "Thankfully Sue and Charlie whipped his ass into shape after a couple of years but by that time, his bones were shit. He's permanently confined to that thing because he was stubborn." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"If you get old and I have to put you in physical therapy, don't fight me." I said lightly and he laughed.

"I'm too much like Billy. I won't do it." He kissed my nose.

"Well thankfully for your health, I'm a bitch when I want to be and you _will _be going to therapy if I say so." I poked his chest.

"Whatever you say."

We watched the tape some more and caught a happier time at one of Jacob's birthdays. Even from a young age, I could see that Seth was meant to follow Jacob. I think Jake was about six so Seth must have been five and he hung to Jake like they were tied together. Embry and Quil were there too but they were more occupied with the cake than anything else. Jake wanted to throw his football around and Seth was always behind him just running around trying to catch it.

I saw a really young grandpa Charlie that kind of scared me because I wasn't used to seeing him without the light gray streaks in his hair or the subtle wrinkles.

"Who's that?" I asked as a small, black haired girl popped up on screen.

"Guess." He chuckled.

I looked intently for a couple seconds before the girl scrunched her face the same way she does now.

"Oh my God, this is too weird to see Leah as a child. Where's the bitch we all love and know." I said sarcastically.

"She's there. Just watch." He said and I continued to watch the tape.

Jake was still playing with his football and not really paying any attention to anyone. Leah walked across the yard towards him and just pushed him on the ground without provocation but Jake got right back up and nudged her arm pretty hard from what I could tell. Sue ran over before things got too heated and pulled Leah off to the side.

"There she is." Jacob snickered.

"I can't believe she did that." I said through my laughs.

"It's been worse. In sixth grade, she pushed me off the tree in front of her house and I broke my arm. Sue was really pissed at that and she grounded her for about six months."

"Good ol' Sue."

The tape ended and I got off the couch to go put another one in.

"What else do we have?" He asked without getting up.

"I don't know, let me look." I shuffled through the videos and came across a DVD case that had my name written on it, "What's this?" I held it up.

"I think Emmett made that right after you were born." He chuckled.

"I don't remember this." I put it in the player.

"You don't remember anything before two Nessie."

"Still, I would think that I would remember if there was a camera in my face."

I went back to him and snuggled on the couch while the DVD started to role.

Emmett popped up on screen with a giant grin on his face.

* * *

"_Yo yo, this is Emmett here." He started. _

"_Shut up Emmett, we know who you are." Jasper snapped, "Get on with it." _

"_Ok. So yesterday Bella gave birth to a little baby and everyone is really tense. I think they're all worried about her but she's going to be fine. I know she will." He said strongly, "But anyway, the dog put some spell on the baby and now he won't let her go. Look." _

_He moved the camera and walked through the family room in the Cullen house until he focused on Jake holding a small me in his arms. I was wrapped in a light pink blanket and I was waking up from a nap so my eyes were opened. Jake was so focused on me, he didn't notice the camera in his face but I did and my chocolate brown eyes were on full display as I gazed up at Emmett. _

"_I can't wait for Bella to see this." Emmett snickered, "She's going to kick ass." _

_"Emmett, what did I tell you about cursing in front of the baby?" Esme snapped. _

_"Sorry mom." He hung his head _

_  
" I think it's sweet." Alice replied, "They look so comfortable with each other but she's still giving me a headache." _

"_What's her name?" Emmett cooed. _

"_Renesmee but she can't say that so I call her Nessie." Jake replied lovingly and even then, you could tell that he was my soul mate. It wasn't creepy or anything but I could just tell that we were meant to be together. _

"_Bella's not going to like that. She gets pissed when I call her Bells." Emmett snickered. _

"_It's a beautiful name." Jacob said without taking his eyes off of me, "But she can't say it. Hell, I can barely say it." He chuckled. _

"_She's going to be a looker, just like her mother." Jasper said off camera. _

_"I bet Edward already has his shotgun ready." Emmett snickered. _

_"I can't wait to put her in a new dress." Alice bounced up and down.  
_

"_Little Nessie." Jacob nuzzled my cheek and I reached out to touch his face. _

___________________________________________  
_

"Wow." I breathed as the DVD stopped.

"Yeah, that was weird." He chuckled.

"No it wasn't, it was sweet." I turned around so that our faces were touching.

"I know but that was such a short time ago and now look at us…"

"You were so gentle with me." I began trailing kisses up his neck towards his ear.

"I had to be or Bella would have killed me, not to mention Edward." He said.

"But you were so soft with me even then." I got to his lips.

"You were my life, from the start." He said seriously.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie."

We spent the next two hours on the couch doing nothing but kissing. We didn't go any further because we didn't need to. We watched some TV before the sun went down and Jacob got a call from Seth.

"I'm so sorry babe but I have to go to the garage for ten minutes."

"That's ok. Are we still going out?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be back in half an hour and we'll go then. Be dressed ok?" He smirked and kissed me fully on the lips.

"I'll be waiting, but what about you?"

"I have a full change of clothes at the office."

"Ok then. Go, I want you home soon." I pushed him out of the door after giving him another searing kiss.

He trekked off to the garage and I waved as the Escalade pulled out of the driveway.

I went up to take a shower and then wrapped a body around my body as I brushed my teeth just for good measure.

I went into my closet that was the size of a small house and went to my dress section. Damn, I didn't ask Jake where he was taking me. Oh well, I guess I should just do casual just in case. I searched through the racks but then found a stunning dress that I couldn't pass up. Fuck casual.

It was Elie Sabb and I knew exactly where it came from. I had seen this dress in a shop in Paris and Alice bought it for herself. I could have sworn that she was fawning over it but I guess she gave it to me.

It was a one shouldered, white, beaded dress that came a couple inches above my knee. There were soft feathers that lined the bottom of the dress and the neckline swooped just above my breast. It beautifully showed off my figure while still being classy. I wanted to spice the dress up a little since it was white so I paired it with a sexy red, Steve Madden platform pump that pushed my height to something acceptable.

I went out into the bathroom and checked the time. Jacob should be here any minute. I dusted my face with makeup and then tackled the beast that was on top of my head. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I eventually just let it hang down my back after straightening it a little to tame the curls.

As soon as I switched my things into a white clutch, the doorbell rang and I grabbed my coat before heading downstairs.

I went to the door and opened it to see Jacob holding a bushel of roses, dressed in a casual suit.

"Is this the Black residence?" Jacob asked.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" I played along.

"Yeah, well I was supposed to come by to pick up this smoking hot girl for our first date."

"Would that girl happen to be me?"

"That it would. You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek and handed me the roses.

"Thank you. Let me go put these in some water and then we can leave."

I ran to the kitchen to fill a vase with water before arranging the roses and putting them on the kitchen table.

"Am I dressed ok?" I asked as Jake took my hand and led me outside.

"Perfectly perfect as usual." He opened my door of the Escalade and helped me in.

He shut the door and then went to his side. He started the car and took my hand while we drove out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see."

"Is it far?' I guessed.

"I'm not answering that." He chuckled.

"Please just give me something to work with here."

"Nope. You're going to have to sit still and be patient."

"Alright fine but I don't want anyone to jump out and yell or anything."

"I promise nothing like that."

"How was everything at the garage?"

"Good, Seth didn't really need me. He was just freaking out again." Jake shrugged.

"That poor boy. He's going to give himself gray hair."

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours. He just needs to breath once and a while."

Jake continued the drive down the dark roads for about five minutes before I felt us slowing down.

"Where are we?" I asked as he shut off the car but he didn't answer me. He came around to my side and helped me out of the car before leading me forward, "Where are we?" I tried again.

"Listen and you'll figure it out."

I shut up so that I could hear better and heard the sound of waves as they crashed on the cliffs. I knew exactly where we were.

Jake held my hand as we walked to the edge of the cliff where a table was set up with two chairs and candles that created a soft glow on the area. The moon wasn't whole but still provided a little light. There was food on the table and it reminded me of the night Jake proposed.

"Just a thank you." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek.

"For what?" I asked in awe as he led me towards the table.

"For taking care of me and putting up with my shit and dealing with Leah and everything else you go through." He pulled out my chair and then went to his side.

Dinner was perfect and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night. We spent the night talking about anything we wanted and the food was fantastic. I don't know who cooked it but I was practically having sporadic orgasms in my mouth whenever I tasted something new. There were about four courses but to be honest, I wouldn't have cared if we were eating burritos as long as I spent time with Jake.

I couldn't believe that Jake had planned all of this and I didn't even remember him having time to come out here to do this and then it hit me.

"Seth didn't need anything did he?" I smirked.

"Caught me. I had to get out to do all of this though…"

"You're a very good actor Jake." I took a sip of my wine.

"I know. I took lessons from your father." He snickered.

"I bet you did. Who cooked?"

"That's my own little secret. I'm not telling."

"Why?" I asked as I took a bite of the amazing pie that was on my plate.

"Because I have to have a few surprises up my sleeve. I can't give away all my secrets."

"Fine, I won't ask you again." I laughed, "This is perfect Jacob. Thank you."

"It was nothing. You deserved a night off and I've made it my goal to do more things like this. You shouldn't be working so hard." He said seriously.

"I don't mind. It's not like I'm a slave or anything."

"I know but I still like to do nice things. Just indulge me."

"Alright, I give you permission to spoil me." I said dramatically.

"Good."

Dinner ended a couple hours later and Jake packed all the things in the back of his car before we took off back towards home.

After a round of love making, we both passed out in our giant bed early in the morning, which wasn't the best idea since I had school the next day but I was just going to have to suffer through that.

My week was filled with the normal schedule. I went to school and then to practice before coming home to make dinner and then spending time with Jake. He was able to be home more now that the garage was off the ground and he didn't have to supervise everything so closely. The pack was still taking up his time but that was because they decided to start circling a wider range. I think they were just bored with running the same ten-mile radius every night but Jake assured me he was training them.

He hadn't talked to Leah yet but I wasn't too worried about it. She hadn't showed her face around Forks so I just let her keep doing whatever the fuck she was doing. To be honest, I think she was kind of fed up with everyone just as much as we were with her. I wasn't even going to dignify her presence if anyone talked about her and I wasn't ever planning on speaking to her again. Maybe I was overdoing things but I was through with her.

Friday quickly approached and I was more excited than usual because it was the third game of the season and a home game at that. Everyone was coming to Seattle to see the football game and the squad had been working hard all week to prepare for it.

"What time are you guys getting there?' I asked Jake as I slipped on my cheerleading uniform in our room.

He didn't answer me.

"Jake?" I asked again.

"What? Sorry, I was just looking at you get dressed." He smiled unabashedly.

"You're a little tease." I crawled towards him on the bed.

"Don't start something you can't finish. You have to leave in a couple minutes." He said as I climbed on his lap.

"I know but I just need one goodbye kiss first."

"Fine."

He gave me a kiss that lasted at least ten minutes and when it was done, I had to put my clothes back on because they magically appeared on the floor along with his shirt.

"I really have to go now." I jumped down the stairs as I put on my shoe and grabbed my gym bag off the chair near the door.

"We'll all be watching." He gave me a short kiss and I went into the garage.

I made my way to Seattle and parked in the stadium parking lot where I saw Ryan and Karen waiting for me near their cars. I jumped out and walked towards them.

"I know, I know, I'm late." I huffed as I fixed my hair.

We all walked into the stadium where the football team was warming up and I saw the squad stretching.

"Shit, they've already started. See what you've done Nessie." Karen giggled.

"You guys could have gone in." I said.

"And battle the devil without you? I don't think so." Ryan laughed.

"Blame Jake."

"I will have to speak with that boy about being punctual." Karen said.

We all ran over to where everyone was stretching and thought we could slip in unnoticed but Diane caught us.

"You three! Push ups!" She shouted.

We rolled our eyes and completed our punishment. Diane was always more of a bitch on game day because she wanted things to be perfect. I couldn't blame her but that didn't mean that she should treat us like shit. Hasn't she heard that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar? Oh well.

After our push ups, we joined everyone else in stretching and I noticed the knot in my stomach beginning to get tighter as I contorted my body. It was kind of a strange sensation that felt like something was tugging on my stomach but the hour before the game continued, the sensation moved down to my lower abdomen and it felt more like a cramp. It wasn't painful but I could tell that it was going to be unsettling. Maybe I could talk to grandpa Carlisle about it later?

The stands began to fill with fans and families as the game started to get closer to kick off. The cheerleaders were already on the track that circled the field getting the crowd pumped up. There were a good number of people in the stand but it was going to get more packed as the game got closer.

"So where's this gorgeous husband of yours?" Karen asked as we stood on the sidelines.

"You've seen him before." I replied.

"No, everyone else has but I haven't. I couldn't go to your house that one Saturday remember? I had to go help my brother move into his new place."

"Oh, right. Well let's see…" I began searching the stands for my section where I knew everyone would be located, "There he is." I pointed at Jake who was waving frantically at me. Everyone wasn't too far up so they could be seen clearly from the sidelines.

"Who, the dark skinned one?" She asked.

"Yup, and everyone else is my family."

Once everyone realized that Jake was waving at me, the whole section erupted in cheers and they held up signs that embarrassed the hell out of me but I just kept my smile up.

"Damn, he's hot, how did you bag that one?"

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"Damn right you are."

The game began and everyone was going crazy with excitement. UW didn't have a stellar football team but we were good enough to at least put a couple points on the board. By the time halftime rolled around, the two teams were tied. The rest of the game continued and everyone got louder as the final quarter came to a close.

At this point, the knot in my stomach went from uncomfortable to downright painful. It wasn't anything I couldn't fake but it still hurt a little. I guess I could compare it to what it would fell like if I got a bee sting but on the inside of my abdomen. As the game drew to a close, the bee sting turned into a dog bite and then an iron burn. I didn't know what was happening but I just kept drinking water to try and alleviate some of my discomfort. Every time I breathed, there was a sharp stabbing of pain that would shoot down my stomach and into my hip.

The game ended, we won and everyone was happy. I was trying to hide the fact that I was clutching my stomach as I followed everyone out of the stadium.

"Nessie!" I heard my name being called and turned around.

_Oh great._

Jacob came running over and I straightened up so that I appeared normal.

"Hey." I replied and gave him a kiss.

"You did great." He said and took my bag.

"Thanks. I didn't fall so that's a plus." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Are you ok?" He asked as we approached my car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just something I ate. I'll see you at home." I got in my Audi.

"Are you sure? I don't think you should be driving if you're not feeling well." He asked lovingly.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore." I smiled.

Surprisingly, it didn't. Whatever I had been baring for the past week seemed to magically evaporate. There was no discomfort and I could breathe without a searing pain in my stomach.

_Weird. _

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll see you at home." He kissed me again and then closed my door.

I pulled out of the stadium parking lot and it took me half an hour to maneuver through all the cars but once I was on open road, it was smooth sailing. I was testing my breathing the entire way home to see if the pain would come back but it never did.

I pulled into the driveway and saw the Escalade already in its spot in the garage. I grabbed my bag, locked up and then headed inside.

Jake was upstairs in the bed watching TV when I came in.

"Hey, I'm just going to hope in the shower,"

"OK." He replied without moving.

I began to undo my uniform and slipped out of it easily. I was standing in my underwear as I looked over myself in the mirror. Something just didn't feel right but externally, I looked fine. I would definitely be seeing grandpa about this tomorrow.

I pulled off my bra and then began pulling my panties down my leg as I turned on the shower to get warmed up. As soon as I was fully naked, I could smell the rusty tint of blood in the air but I didn't know where it was coming from. I searched my body for any cuts but couldn't find any. I then ran to the mirror to check if there was anything in my mouth that was wrong, but once again, nothing seemed off.

I closed my eyes so I could find the smell more thoroughly and picked up my clothing off of the floor. I opened my eyes and started searching for the blood before I came across my panties.

I looked inside and saw a small pool of red liquid that was being soaked into the fabric.

"Jake!"

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGINS....**

**THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Answers to Broken Questions and Vampire Cancer

Jacob POV

**WOW, THE RESPONSES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WERE REALLY OVERWHELMING. MY BLACKBERRY LITERALLY WOULDN'T SHUT OFF WHILE I WAS TRYING TO TAKE A NAP NO LESS, BUT I WAS HAPPY TO SEE SUCH GREAT REVIEWS. KEEP IT UP. I WAS SO HAPPY FROM MY NAP AND THE REVIEWS, I DECIDED TO POST AGAIN. YUP, YUP. JOHNNYBOY IS COMING THROUGH FOR YOU FOLKS. **

**FOR THIS CHAPTER...I'M NOT A DOCTOR BUT I DON'T NEED TO BE TO EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY HEAD. IF ANYTHING CONFUSES YOU, PLEASE SHOT ME A REVIEW OR PERSONAL MESSAGE. **

**ENJOY:)  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Jacob!" I heard Nessie shout from the bathroom.

"What!" I shouted back tiredly.

To be perfectly honest, I was exhausted. Between the garage, Nessie and everything else that was going on in my life, it seemed that there was not enough time to sleep anymore. I now understood the term 'sleeping was overrated' or better yet, 'sleeping is for the dead'. There weren't enough hours in the day to complete everything I needed to do but I tried to make it work for the best. My life was extremely busy but I always made sure that Nessie came first so that I wasn't _that_ husband who was never home.

"Jacob, I need you to come in here?" Nessie said apprehensively.

"Why? I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled.

"Jake, I mean it."

"Did you fall?" I asked without moving.

"Jacob William Black, get your ass in here now!" She wailed and I shot straight up in the bed.

I mumbled and groaned as I pulled the sheets off and trekked into the bathroom while wiping the sleep out of my eyes, "What? Did you fall or something?" I asked while my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Jacob, I think something's wrong with me." Her voice changed from vicious to broken in a second and I knew this was serious.

I looked around the room and saw Nessie, sitting naked in a pile of her clothes while the shower was on full blast.

"Ness, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked.

Her entire body was trembling and she was near hysterics but I could tell that she was trying to hold them in.

"Nessie, what is it?" I asked sternly as I got on the floor with her.

She held up her panties with a violently shaking hand and the smell of blood filled my nostrils but I tried to rack my brains as to what caused her to bleed. I took her underwear and peeked inside to see a small pool of blood at the bottom. It was totally soaked into the fabric and was a light pink.

My entire body went on edge. Something was definitely wrong and I had no idea what.

"Nessie, what happened?" My voice was near breaking.

"I don't know. I just smelled it…and it was there." She cried into my shoulder, "What's wrong with me?"

"I..I don't know." I tried to go through everything in my mind over the past couple of months to see if I could figure something out.

It was obvious that this was internal because she was bleeding out and there weren't any marks on her body. She hadn't had any attacks since that first week in Paris but somehow, I knew that they had something to do with this. I had to keep calm until I knew what was going on because it wouldn't help anyone if I started to panic. I had to stay strong until we found out what was wrong with her and this time we _were_ going to find out because I was tired of my questions going unanswered. This little disease or whatever she had was going on for too long. I needed to know what was wrong with her and I wasn't leaving until I did.

"Have you been hurting lately?" I cooed as I pushed some hair out of her face.

She shook her head so that her hair fell again and covered her up. She was trying to hide her face from me so that I couldn't see her lying.

"Nessie, tell me the truth." I said firmly.

"I…for the past couple of weeks, there's this thing…it didn't start hurting until today…but I could tell that something was off." She cried.

"Nessie…"

I was seething mad. She should have told me about this from the start and I know she was trying to keep me from loosing it, but that only made this situation all the more unnerving. She wasn't necessary lying to me but she kept this from me and all I wanted to do was help her. I knew I couldn't show her the anger that was bubbling underneath the surface but I didn't know what to do. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at what I couldn't do for her. I felt worthless.

"Nessie, you promised." I sighed.

"I know but it didn't hurt until today, I swear Jacob. I would have told you if it did, in fact, I was going to go see grandpa about it tomorrow. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you but I didn't want you to worry." She tried to calm me and climbed onto my lap.

"I know Ness, but you promised that you would tell me." I closed my eyes to try and keep my mind clear.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do." She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I felt her warm tears on my skin.

_Get it together Jacob. There are more important things going on than you._

"Ok Ness, get dressed."

I stood us both up, "Why?" She asked.

"We're going to the see Doc. We have to figure out what's wrong with you. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, nothing hurts." She went into the closet.

"I'm going to go call the house so they know we're coming." I shouted and jumped across the bed to the phone that was on the nightstand.

I rapidly dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. For a house full of vampires, it took them until the fifth ring for someone to pick up. They were probably all "busy" with their nasty nighttime activities.

"_Hello?" Jasper asked in an irritated voice._

"Jasper, this is Jake. Put Carlisle on the phone." I commanded.

"_Why?"_

"Just do it." I nearly shouted.

"_Ok, ok. Geez." _He said and I heard a shuffle on the other end.

I hopped around the room and tried to put on my shirt and shoes without getting off the phone.

"_Jacob?" _Carlisle asked skeptically.

"Doc, thank God. Ok so we have a problem. Nessie started bleeding a couple minutes ago." I said frantically.

"_Well…uh, does she have any cut?" _

"Not that bleeding, she was bleeding…" I tried to stress without actually having to say it.

"_I'm not sure I understand. Isn't that the same thing I said?" _

_"_No, she's..." I tried to point downwards but then I realized that he couldn't see me.

_Damn it. _

"For goodness sakes Jacob." Nessie snatched the phone out of my hand, "Grandpa? Yes, I was bleeding vaginally." I cringed, " Color, uh…dark red but then it turned pink. Yeah, ok. Thanks."

She turned off the phone and threw it on the bed before going into the bathroom. She came back out, put her panties in her pocket and grabbed my hand to lead me down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she waited for the garage door to open.

"We're meeting grandpa at the hospital." She replied and she made a move to drive the Lamborghini but I stopped her.

"You're not driving." I stressed and took the keys.

"I'm not an invalid Jacob." She pouted.

"The faster you concede, the faster we can get to the hospital. We really don't have time for this." I said through gritted teeth.

She pouted harder but got in the passenger's side while I started the car.

Our drive to the hospital was silent but I was going fucking crazy in my mind. I held to Nessie's hand the whole time and let my mind wander to what was going on with her even though I didn't want my creative imagination to make things worse.

What could be happening to her?

I wasn't a doctor or anything but I had taken a couple human anatomy classes. She was a healthy girl well besides from the fact that she was half vampire but I didn't think that had anything to do with it. Maybe it was her lack of blood drinking in the past couple of months? Maybe it was her stress from school or our new life? What the fucking could it be?

I should have been paying more attention to her health. It was my job to take care of her and now she was here bleeding and we didn't know what the hell was happening. This was the last straw. For three years she has been having issues and we should have figured out what was wrong long ago. She should be on medication or some shit to help her.

The more I thought about everything, the madder I got and I realized that I hadn't done anything to help her over the years. I just prayed that it would get better but it was obvious that it wasn't so why hadn't I pushed to find a cure for this thing. Her attacks were one thing because even though it killed me to watch her suffer through them, she didn't seem to have any damage afterwards but now, she was bleeding. There was physical evidence that something was wrong and I needed to find out what I was.

"Are you ok?" She asked timidly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I calmed my voice so she didn't think I was mad at her.

"Because you're vibrating. Are you going to phase?"

I didn't even realize that I wasn't controlling my body but my mind was going a mile a minute so I didn't even think about it.

"I'll be fine." I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you but I honestly didn't think that anything was wrong." She hung her head.

"I know you were trying to not make me worry but how do you think I feel now? I don't know what's wrong with you and it's killing me." I hit the steering wheel as I sped down the deserted roads.

"We'll get through this together Jacob." She ran her fingers through my hair and I immediately felt better but I was still on edge.

"I know, but I just can't stand the thought of you hurting like this."

"I can handle it. I've been through worse." She chuckled.

She was right. She had been through worse, a hell of a lot worse and it killed me to think that in all those times of her pain, there was nothing I could do to help her. I was such an idiot and had no clue what to do to alive her pain.

As we got closer to the hospital, she began shaking and her body was giving away the fears that we both had. I was worried that something might be seriously wrong with her. She could have vampire cancer or something. Oh God. Could she die? Could she have some kind of freaky disease?

I had to push all of that out because there was no way I could take care of both of our needs if I was making this situation worse.

We pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the hospital and saw Carlisle standing in front of the sliding doors. He was at the car before I even turned it off and opened her door.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically and patted her down.

"I'm fine grandpa. It was just a little scare." She sighed.

"Let me see them." Held out his hand and Nessie gave him her panties, which he immediately began inspecting.

"Is everything alright Doc?" I asked worriedly.

"Let's go inside." He nodded his head and took Nessie's hand.

We all walked into the lobby of the hospital and bypassed the nurses who just acted like they didn't see us. I realized that Carlisle didn't work at this hospital anymore but no one seemed to mind him being here. Were we going to get in trouble? Wasn't this risky?

"I pay a lot of money to this hospital Jacob. They would be stupid to turn me down if I needed _anything._" He said, noticing my questions.

I guess it pays to have a famous, rich surgeon in the family.

He led us to a large room that held several pieces of machinery but I didn't even understand where we were.

"Ok Nessie, sit on the table." He patted to a paper covered examination table and she followed his commands.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" She asked worriedly and I pulled up a chair to sit next to her, while taking her hand. Carlisle sat opposite us.

_This was getting really scary. _

My heart was thumping in my chest and it seemed to be saying: _Vampire Cancer, Vampire Cancer, Vampire Cancer, Vampire Caner, Vampire Cancer. _I had to literally shake my head to come back to the present.

"First, I have to tell you that this is going to be very personal Nessie. Ethically, it's wrong of me to even be doing this examination but since I'm the only one who knows about your…condition, I'm going to have to do it." He sighed.

"I don't mind grandpa." Nessie smiled encouragingly.

"Ok then, I'm going to have to ask you some pretty evasive questions but I need you to answer them honestly and as fully as you can ok?" He said seriously and she nodded her head.

"Have you been feeling strange lately?" He began and started writing.

_This was really, really scary. _

"Uh, no just…uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" He urged.

"Yeah." She let out a deep breath, "A couple weeks ago, something started pulling at my stomach but I didn't know what it was. It felt like someone was twisting my insides but it was never painful." She stressed.

He nodded his head and wrote on his paper. I tried to see what he was writing but he gave me that look to leave him alone so I sat back without saying a word.

"Ok and has it gotten better or worse since it began?"

"I guess worse; tighter but it only turned painful today. At the football game when we were stretching, the knot moved to my lower stomach and it started hurting." Her face scrunched up as she relived the pain and I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was here.

"And on a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being the least, how would you rate the pain?"

"8." She said quickly and we both looked at her weird, "I always rate my pain that way." She shrugged.

"And when did you notice the bleeding?" He asked medically.

"When I got home and started getting into the shower. I smelled it first because it was stronger than normal blood."

"Was it sticky?" He asked and I cringed again.

"No, I didn't even notice it until I smelled it."

"Did it appear after sex?"

"No."

"Masterbating?"

"No."

"Have you had any alcholo today?"

"No."

"Are you taking any drugs that could affect your blood flow?"

"No."

He wrote frantically and we sat as he scrunched his face in the same way Nessie had earlier. He then turned to me, "Jacob, how often do you two have sex?"

"Wh..What?" I stammered.

"How often do you two have sex?" He asked again.

_Couldn't he ask Nessie?_

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

"At least once a day and more on weekends." Nessie said.

"Nessie." I whisper scolded.

"What? He _is _my doctor."

Doc chuckled, "It's ok Jacob. Nessie isn't the first girl I've had this conversation with but I must admit this is the most awkward." He shrugged.

"What does our sex life have to do with anything?" Nessie asked.

"Well, since this was vaginal bleeding, I'm leaning towards some kind of infection."

Nessie's face said what she was thinking, "I don't think so grandpa. If Jacob gave me something, wouldn't he have symptoms?"

"First of all, I don't have any STD. My blood burns off all infection anyway plus, I wouldn't get them from anyone since I don't sleep around." I said kind of angrily.

"It's just a medical precaution Jacob." Carlisle patted my knee.

"It's ok Jacob. He's just doing his job." Nessie calmed me, "I don't think I have any infection grandpa. It was all internal until the bleeding."

"I see and have you been sluggish lately?"

"Just the past week."

"Do you feel dirty?"

She giggled, "No, what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel weird like there's something on you skin?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Yes." I shot up, "Don't you remember Ness? You complained last week that you were all grimy as you put it but we just thought it was your practices."

"And any tenderness?"

"Just my muscles but that was the soreness from cheerleading." She said worriedly.

"Has your vision been blurred? Just for the slightest second?"

She thought about it for a minute, "Once, I thought it was just from me waking up from a nap but that normally never happens."

"I thought so." Doc said, "Nessie, put on this gown and get on the MRI table please." He said after handing her a paper hospital thing.

"What's wrong with me? Do you know?" She asked worriedly.

"I just want to give you a few internal checks." He said calmly and she seemed to be doing better but I wasn't.

The Vampire Caner theory was back and I was about to pull all my hair out. This was getting too scary for me. Was she really hurting?

"What the hell is going on?" I asked under my breath as Nessie climbed on the table and Doc turned on the MRI. A strange whirling sound filled the room.

"I just need to check a few things Jacob. She's going to be fine." He assured me.

I went to give Nessie a kiss before Doc led me out of the room and behind a plate glass window where we could watch.

"Nessie, I need for you to stay very still ok?" He spoke into a microphone and Nessie gave the thumbs up sign.

He pushed a button and the table receded under a giant machine that looked like a cave. She stayed under the machine for well over an hour while Doc performed a couple different scans of her body. Different internal organs popped up on the screen but I didn't know what the hell was going on. I paced the floor the entire time while my mind was creating different scenarios as to what was wrong with her.

After he performed the last scan, he instructed her to get off of the table and she got dressed again. I sat with her while Doc printed off the scans and came back into the room.

"Nessie, I'm going to take a blood sample." He said and put on some gloves.

"With a real needle?" Nessie asked.

"If my theories are correct, I should be able to pierce you skin with a regular needle, yes."

"Ok. Are you sure everything's all right?" She said.

"Everything will be fine."

He drew her blood and got a couple pints before going out of the room claiming that he was going to take it to the lab. I didn't know what to think when he left but we both sat silent because I was too scared to say anything.

My mind was too clouded to do anything besides holding Nessie's hand. I was freaking out and there was nothing that was being done to quell my fears. I had so many questions but for some reason, my mind couldn't make coherent thoughts. I was trying to be strong for Nessie because she was as scared as I was but she was handling it better than me.

He came back half an hour later with a silver thermos, "I need you to drink this." He handed her the cup and I could smell human blood.

"But I don't need this anymore." She said after sniffing it.

"You do now." He said and pushed the cup towards her.

"Why?" She asked skeptically, "I'm not drinking this anymore." She sat it down on the table.

"Nessie…this is not up for negotiation. Drink the blood." He said firmly and thrust it in her hand.

"Not until you answer my question. Why?" Nessie asked again more sternly.

"I will explain it all when we get home but I will force you to drink that if I have to."

"You promised you'll tell me when we get home?"

"Yes, now drink." He commanded.

She gulped down the blood in a couple of seconds and I could tell that she liked it even though she was trying to wean off.

"Ok, I'm going to wait here for the blood results but you two go back to the mansion. I'll be there as soon as I can. I sent everyone out hunting so that we'll have some privacy."

"Is it serious?" I finally found the will to speak.

"I can't answer you here but I promise to answer you when I get home." He clapped my shoulder again and I nodded.

He led Nessie and I out of the hospital and I drove the short distance home. Neither of us spoke and at this point, I was beginning to believe that I was going to die of anticipation. Something could be seriously wrong with her and I didn't know what I was going to do if she had to have surgery or have to have daily shots or some shit like that.

I pulled into the driveway of the old house and helped Nessie out before going inside. Like he said, there was no one home so we just waited in the living room. She sat down but I was too jittery to stay still.

"Talk to me Jacob." She said after ten minutes of silence.

"Nothing." I replied. I didn't want her worrying any more than she already was.

"Stop bullshiting me Jacob and tell me what you're thinking."

I let out a deep breath, "I'm freaking out because I can't get over the fact that you might be dying and he won't tell us anything."

"I'm sure grandpa's just being though. He wants to make sure everything is right." She said but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I know but there's just something in the back of my head that I can't shake." I finally sat next to her and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's going to be ok. I'm going to be fine."

We stayed like that for another half an hour until we heard Doc's car coming into the driveway. He walked in the door with a giant folder that made me even more nervous. He didn't say anything but pointed towards his office and we followed him up the stairs. No one spoke as Nessie and I sat across from his desk while he spread some sheets on the table and then put the scans on a board that lit up, showing Nessie's insides.

He sat back down and then started 'hmmmmming'.

"Can we get this over with? I think I'm about to pass out." I said.

"Nessie, I want you to describe what you've been feeling these past few weeks." He said calmly, which annoyed the hell out of me.

"There is a…tugging in the back of my stomach and it's tightened with each day but its only uncomfortable and turned painful today when I got home from the game."

I looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was just beginning to come up. I hadn't even realized that I didn't sleep last night and it felt like so much time had passed since I had seen my bed but I had more important things to do than worry about sleep.

"Nessie, I'm going to say this but I don't want you to get overworked ok?"

"Ok?"

"If my theories are correct, which I think they are…I believe you're menstruating." He said slowly.

It took my mind a long time to comprehend what he just said and to be honest; I didn't even know what that really meant.

"What?" Nessie asked and I thought she was about to start screaming venom because her voice sounded angry, "That can't be right."

"What you've described to me, it sounds like menstrual cramps. I'm going to explain what I've found out but I don't want anyone to say anything until I'm done is that clear?" He asked and we nodded.

He stood and went to the light board where the scans from Nessie's MRI where, "I've had this theory for a while but I didn't want to say anything until I had more concrete evidence. You father told me that you think your body's trying to grow and I think you're right." He started to point at the scans, "Anatomically, you're about twenty year's old but I took an MRI of you before we left for Vermont five years ago and you were about six years old minus your reproductive organs. Since then, everything inside of you has grown at an accelerated rate. I think that's why you've been having these pains."

"That makes sense." I said but got a loud 'shhhhh' from Nessie.

"In five Earth years, you've anatomically grown fourteen. That kind of strain on your body is what's been causing you to feel those sharp stabs when you have attacks. Now, I think you're body is finally catching up with itself. You're evening out and you're body is trying to adjust since externally, you can't grow anymore."

He moved back to his desk and handed her a piece of paper.

"I think you're starting a regular cycle but the thing about it is that it's not normal. Of course nothing about you is normal but I think you're body might be trying to filter out your eggs. According to the blood tests, you're ovulating."

I was so lost; I think my brain was fried. The information went in one ear and out the other although I understood some of the things he said.

"Can I speak now?" I asked kind of harshly.

"Yes." Doc chuckled.

"All that stuff is great but that doesn't tell us why she's bleeding or how we can fix it."

"Since you're not a female Jacob, I wouldn't expect you to know a lot about this subject but normal women go through a monthly…"

"I know. I grew up with two sisters." I cut him off.

"Well then do you know why they go through that cycle?"

"To…"

As soon as I thought about it, my whole brain clicked together and I realized what he was talking about.

"Nessie's body is adapting. Since her body is equaling out, she is having a normal cycle." Doc continued.

"So…" I started.

"So I can have children." She spoke for the first time.

"I believe that would be correct." Doc smiled.

_Holy shit. We could have children. _

"Are you serious? Is that why all this is happening?" She asked with a little more sound to her voice.

"Yes, I believe so but I implore you to not get your hopes up." He said seriously.

"Why? This is a good thing right?" I asked.

"Although Nessie's body is having a normal reaction to her menstrual cycle, I don't think conceiving or carrying a baby is going to be easy. You have to remember that you're still half-vampire so that is working against you."

"So?" She replied.

"So…you are not becoming human. You will never be human but I think you have a small window to become pregnant."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that it's going to be thirty times harder for you two to get pregnant and even more difficult for Nessie to carry a child if she does." He looked at me seriously and flashes of Bella's pregnancy flew through my head. My blood went cold from just the thought.

"Why are you making this sound like a bad thing?" Nessie said and I heard the tears in her voice so I pulled her into my lap.

"Because Nessie, this isn't easy. Basically, the human side of your body is producing eggs but the vampire side of you is canceling that out. You're not producing enough estrogen to make conceiving easy although I think it could happen."

She got off my lap and threw the paper on his desk, "I need numbers grandpa. Give me a number or a statistic." She said viciously.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Bullshit. You're smart enough to give me something."

"I don't think…"

"Grandpa!"

"One in six hundred thousand." He hung his head.

Her body went limp but she caught herself on the desk before she fell on the floor, "Why are you telling me all of this if it can't happen." She cried.

"I never said it wouldn't happen but it will be very hard to even come close."

She fell on the floor this time and I immediately went to cradle her in my arms.

I knew exactly what she was feeling. We were so close to having everything we wanted but there was no way that she could get pregnant. I knew that it _could_ happen but our odds were so bad, that it made more sense to just not try. I hated that I thought that way but I didn't want Nessie to get her hopes up every time she looked at a pregnancy test or went in for a check up. It wasn't worth it to put her through that mental pain.

"What would happen if by some miracle, I did get pregnant?" She said.

"I don't know anything beyond conception since there hasn't been anything like you and Jake before but I would suspect that it would be a hell of a lot worse than what your mother went through. I can't tell you gestation periods or what the birth would be like but I can tell you right now, it's going to be hard. If you were to get pregnant, I could tell you more but right now, I have no clue where this could go."

There was no way in hell I was letting Nessie go through what Bella did. I thought about how bad I was back then and then how Edward looked throughout that month. I wasn't as strong as him and I knew that I would literally die if I had to watch Nessie go through that. She _wasn't _going to go through that. I wouldn't let her no matter how much she wanted a baby.

"Can we at least try?" She whispered.

"That's a decision you and Jake will have to make but I warn you that if you chose to try for a child, it will take a lot of trying and an immense amount of luck." He sighed heavily.

"So basically, we're fucked. I have to have a period for nothing. Every month I'm going to be put through hell but my body won't accept a baby?" She got mad and got off the floor.

"Nessie, I didn't say that. I don't know how long your cycle will last. It could be gone next month for all we know. The last time you went through this, you had them sporadically for six months before you stopped."

"This is bullshit. Even if I do get pregnant, will my body grow?" She wailed.

"I don't know. That's something we would have to deal with when we came to it."

Nessie sat in her chair and held her head in her hands while the tears poured down her face. I got back in my chair and just thought about what was happening.

"Could we maybe try a surrogate?" I asked hopefully.

"No. She would have to be human and I don't want to risk your werewolf genes or Nessie's vampire side messing up some poor woman's life. She could possibly die."

"Can't you just turn her?" Nessie spat.

"No, your mother was different but I won't take the life of an innocent woman." Doc said firmly.

Nessie seemed to understand and leaned back in her chair, "I want to try." She said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked because I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"I want to try. I want a baby Jacob and if there is even one possible chance, I want to take it." She pleaded, "Please Jacob."

"But Ness…"

"No buts Jacob, unless…you don't want to…" She said.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone. I think I hear everyone else coming in." Doc got up and left the room.

"Of course I want this but there are just too many factors and it could be dangerous." I knelt in front of her chair.

"I don't care Jacob. I would go through it for a child."

My heart was breaking for her but there was just nothing I could do about it. I wasn't going to let her go through pain if she could avoid it. I couldn't watch her go through something that might not even happen for us.

"I just can't Nessie, I'm sorry." I cried for her.

"Please Jacob."

"Ok." I whispered and tried to convince myself that everythig would be alright but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't.

* * *

**SO...WHAT DO WE THINK?**

**I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, THAT THESE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SHOULD BE AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER.  
**

**AGAIN, IF ANYTHING CONFUSES YA, JUST ASK AND I SHALL ANSWER. **

**I AM CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH A CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEWS GET MY CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING. POST SOMETHING, ONE WORD, TEN WORDS, I DONT CARE. **

**THANKS GUYS.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

All I've Ever Wanted

Renesmee POV

**WOW...THE RESPONSES FROM LAST CHAPTER WERE AMAZING. I THINK I GOT LIKE 40 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. LET'S TRY AND BREAK 50 WITH THIS ONE. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE LOVE. **

**SO, HERE WE GO...**

**ENJOY:)****  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Please Jacob." I pleaded.

"Ok." He whispered but I knew I was making that up in my mind.

As I thought about the past twelve hours in my head, I thought about how fucked up my entire life truly was. Besides Jacob, all I've ever wanted was a child to call my own. A baby that I could hold in my arms and care for; to bring into the world and then raise. Ever since I had that dream a couple years ago, it was all I thought about.

Over the years, I had separated myself from the thought of ever having children because I was told that it would never happen. Grandpa swore to me that there was never any chance that I might have children so after I got over the initial shock, I pushed my imaginary children out of my mind. I didn't want to get my hopes up or even try to think that something I wanted so badly could happen.

Of course, I still thought about having children from time to time but I never got sad about it anymore because it was never an option for me.

What do I do now?

Now that there was a chance, even the smallest chance, I wanted to take it. I didn't give a fuck about the risks or the fact that it might be too difficult, I at least wanted to try because I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't take this window of opportunity I was granted.

Of course I knew that I had a one in six hundred thousand chance of getting pregnant but stuff has happened with greater odds right? There was still that one chance that I might be able to have a child. The main thing that was going through my mind was questions about the future. Getting pregnant would be a high hurtle all on its own but what would happen after that? Would my body accept a fetus? Would I be able to produce enough estrogen to keep myself healthy? Would the baby be like me or Jacob or human? Would the baby grow normally or would it be dangerous like I was? Would I die?

What killed me the most was that if none of this had happened, if grandpa didn't do his stupid tests, I would have been able to live in a bubble of ignorant bliss. I would have been able to keep on being me and not worry about all this stress about making sure my body could adjust to a child. I could have kept on fantasizing and never have to worry about the 'what ifs' of this whole situation.

The real thing that was ironic was that this was one of the worst times to have a child if I could. Jacob just started his new business, I just started school, and we just got fucking married. We should be focusing on other things but my entire mind was void of anything but the possibilities of having a child.

Now that I had a chance, my mind would be clouded with the possibilities. I wanted this more than anything and I don't know why I did but I knew I just wanted to hold my child in my arms. A child that Jacob and I made. He or She would be would be the perfect combination of us both. What the hell was I going to do if this opportunity passed us by? My body was so fucked up and I knew that my cycles wouldn't continue forever because I could just feel it. I knew that each passing day my body would make it harder and harder to conceive but I still wanted to try.

"Please Jacob." I tried again but his face stayed in the stone mask that it was with small tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked so conflicted and I could practically see the thoughts clashing in his head.

"I just can't Nessie." It looked like he was changing his mind out loud about something.

"Why?" I asked viciously, "Why?" I repeated.

"You weren't there!" He yelled at me.

"What?" I cried.

"You weren't there when I watched her on that couch for a month. She almost died Nessie and I can't watch you go through that." His voice cracked and the tears rolled more freely now.

"It won't be that way for us." I got on the floor next to him and tried to bring his face to look at mine.

"You don't know that. You heard Doc. This could be dangerous."

"I know but I at least want to try. I _have _to try."

"I want this too Nessie, so much but the risks…."

"Stop Jacob. Don't start thinking that way or you'll never see what good could come of this."

"I know and I'm trying to look past all the danger but I just don't want you to get hurt I couldn't live with myself if you weren't here, baby or not. I've tried that before and I won't go through it again."

My mind flashed back to the stories i was told about when Jacob tired to kill himself all those years ago when Maria took me. Would he really try that again if I wasn't around? I knew he would.

"Look at me Jacob." I said firmly and he did, "I would do anything to have a family. I love you and if that's all I can have, then I'll take it but can we at least try?"

He looked at me with the face of a torn man and his face paled to the point that I thought he didn't have any blood left in his body. His eyes went dark and I tried to discern what he was thinking but I couldn't. His lips started to move like he was talking to himself but I couldn't hear anything. He was looking at me but he wasn't looking at me. It was strange, like he was trying to see the outcome of whatever decision he was battling in his head.

"Ok." He whispered.

"Really?" I said stunned.

"I want this just as much as you do so ok." He painfully smiled and I couldn't help myself.

I crashed my lips into his and my tongue darted out to taste him. We fell back on the carpet and I was hovering over him as I peppered him with kisses everywhere I could reach.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you Jacob." I said and continued to lay kisses wherever I could.

"I really do want a child but I want you to be safe." He said seriously with a smile.

"I know and I promise that we'll take every precaution. I'll do everything grandpa tells me." I said hurriedly.

"I want you to know that I hope this happens for us but it's going to be hard. I don't want you to get discouraged if we can't get pregnant. This might not work." He said.

"I know but I at least want to try. I would never be able to live with myself if we let this pass us by without trying."

He lifted us up so that I was straddling his lap and he gave me a fierce kiss.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jacob."

I was crying and the love that was pouring out of our bodies was nearly palpable. I didn't want to ever be separated from him and this was just going to be another bump on the road to what we wanted.

"I guess we should go tell Carlisle." He suggested.

"I want to do this right. We have to listen to everything he says." I got off of his lap and he took my hand as we went downstairs.

Everyone was there but no one was speaking. Grandpa stood when we came into the family room and it looked like daddy was about to rip his head off. The pain was unbearable his face but I hoped he wouldn't fight me on this. He knew I wanted a child and now that I had a chance, I was taking it no matter what he thought.

"I can't do this Nessie. I'm sorry." Daddy said before running out of the house without another word.

I was stunned for a minute while my brain registered what just happened. My father didn't want me to have children. I knew he didn't want to see me go through the same thing mama did but it still hurt that he wasn't going to support me on my decision.

"What are you going to do?" Grandpa asked.

"I think we're going to try it." Jacob answered and smiled at me. I nodded and I was in mama's arms before I could breathe again.

"My baby's going to have a baby." She cried into my shoulder.

"Now Bella, I don't want you to get your hopes up. There is more of a possibility that this will never happen." Grandpa said slowly.

"Well great way to burst the bubble dad." Emmett said.

"I'm just trying to keep this as realistic as possible. I don't want anyone to go into a depression if this doesn't happen the way we hope it will." He said mainly to me.

"I still can't believe it." Mama continued to hold me tightly.

"What about daddy?" I asked worriedly.

"He just needs to come to terms with this. Don't worry about him." Mama said when she let go of me, "I'll talk with him."

Everyone gave me a tight hug and there was a hint of trepidation in the air but I knew why. The last time someone in this family got pregnant, she died and I knew it was going to be a rough couple of months.

"Well then, I want you two to go home and meet me at the hospital in Seattle bright and early tomorrow." Grandpa clapped Jacob's shoulder, "We have work to do."

I looked out of the window and saw the rain pounding but it was daytime. I forgot I hadn't slept at all.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jacob laughed.

"I just have to make sure you both are healthy enough to do this and give you a full rundown." Grandpa said.

"Thank you grandpa." I jumped in his arms and he looked stunned for a minute before wrapping his arms around me.

"You're more than welcome my beautiful granddaughter." He said sweetly.

I went to bed with the biggest smile ever but I knew that there was a chance, that smile might disappear if this didn't work.

There was always something in the back of my mind that was telling me I wasn't going to be successful at getting pregnant but the happiness outweighed any doubt I was feeling. One and six hundred thousand was not very good odds if I was being honest with myself but I couldn't of cared less. This was what I wanted and I was going to try.

I laid against Jacob's chest and felt him rub his warm hand up my back.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this really what you want? A baby? Or are you just trying to placate me?"

"Ness, look at me."

I was hesitant to follow his commanded because I didn't want to see his eyes if he was lying or his rejection if he told me the truth.

"Please don't lie to me Jacob. If you don't want to try for a baby, we won't." I said and my heart nearly shattered.

"Do you remember that one summer when you came running into my room and showed me your dream?" He asked and I nodded, "Since then, I've had some of my own dreams and they're just as amazing as that one was."

I sat up in bed and turned to look at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was mostly about a little boy and I was giving him something for Christmas. I couldn't tell what it was but the look on his face was just so…amazing. I want that for us." He said seriously and sat up next to me.

"I really want a child Jacob but I know that it might not happen for us. I just want to try so that I'll know, I did the best I could to at least give us what we've both been dreaming about." I said sweetly and he brought my face to his for a kiss that didn't last very long but told me everything I needed to know.

"We'll go see Carlisle tomorrow and see what he has to say and then we'll try. I just don't want to see you get hurt if it doesn't happen."

"I can handle it but like I said, I at least have to try."

"Ok, then we'll try."

I didn't remember anything else from that point on because I was so exhausted. Jake and I slept the whole day, which we both needed. I was glad that it was the weekend because it gave us some time to take in everything before our lives had to start back up. I didn't know if I wanted to tell anyone what Jacob and I were going to do because I didn't want to see their pity stares if it never happened. I knew it was going to come out at one point because there was no way to hide anything from the pack but I just wanted some time to digest this without any judgment.

I woke up the next morning with Jacob's arm pinning me into the comfortable sheets of our bed. I didn't want to wake him because he was snoring like a bear so I knew he was tired out from last night but I had to at least breathe. I looked at the clock and it read five pm. It was late in the afternoon and I was surprised that I wasn't hungry.

I was anxious for it to be tomorrow already so that grandpa could tell us what we had to do to get pregnant but that would have to wait just a little while longer.

I had to literally lift Jacob's massive arm above my head so that I could scoot out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I stripped out of my nightwear and made my way into the shower. I checked to make sure I wasn't bleeding again and fortunately, everything was clean so I didn't have to worry about that today.

About ten minutes later, I felt Jacob get in the shower with me and he wrapped his arms around my body as he placed kisses on the back of my neck.

"Good morning." He whispered and continued to shower me with kisses.

"It's five o' clock in the afternoon Jacob." I giggled.

"Really? Shit." He laughed.

"We were tired. You deserved the sleep." I turned in his arms and loved the look on his face. He looked calm, resolute with everything. I was worried that he might back out on what he said earlier in the morning so I was happy that I didn't have to convince him any more.

We got out of the shower and dressed in comfortable clothes before going down to the kitchen to eat. We just spent the entire day in a weird state of uncomfortableness. It wasn't awkward or anything but it was just…uncomfortable. I think we were both just taking in everything that we had told each other in the past twelve hours. We had made a huge commitment to each other and even though this wasn't going to be easy, I was extremely happy that Jake was willing to give this all a chance, no matter what the outcome.

I was so tired, I feel asleep in Jacob's arms on the couch and didn't even realize it was the next morning until the shrill ringing from phone, woke me up.

"Jacob, get the phone." I said groggily. The clock said six.

"No." He said firmly.

"Yes."

"No."

I wanted to threaten him and withhold sex but that wouldn't work if we were going to get pregnant so I just bit the bullet.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Nessie, aren't you supposed to be on your way to Seattle? Your grandfather just left." _Mama said from the other side.

"He didn't give us an appointment so I figured we could just show up."

"_Well, I'm curious to know what's going on so get up."_

"How's daddy doing?" I asked.

_"He called me from Canada last night. I think he's just scared but I want to give him his space. He'll come around sweetheart. Don't worry."_

"I know mama, but I just wish he would give me his blessing."

_"Well, with everything that I went through, you can understand why he's so reluctant."_

"I know but maybe it will be different with me."

_"It's all a mystery so we'll never know until you try but I'm scared too."_

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

_"I really hope so because I can't watch you go through what I did so please listen to your grandfather today and take all the precautions necessary so that you and Jacob are safe."_

"I will mama and I'll call you as soon as we're finished."

_"Please do. I love you sweetheart."_

"I love you too mama."

I put the phone back on its cradle and shoved Jacob hard so that he would wake up.

"No." he grumbled and just went back to sleep.

"We have to go to the hospital and you know Seattle is a long ways away. Get up." I got out of bed to try and pull him with me.

"I don't have the energy." He said into his pillow.

"Do I have to bribe you?" I jumped on his back and started placing kisses in between his shoulder blades.

"Do your worst." He chuckled.

"What kinky form of sex would you like to try?" I kept kissing his back and shoulders.

"I get to pick?"

"Yup but we have to wait until we get home because we're already late."

"Ok….I would say the whipped cream again but I'm saving that for later." He said sill in a sleepy tone but I could tell that he was more alert.

"Nothing too nasty Jacob. Keep that dirty mind under control." I giggled.

"I'll let you know after I had some time to think about it. I want it to be good." He turned over so that I was now straddling his stomach. I bent down to trail my kisses on his neck.

"Are you ready to see what Doc has to say to us today?" He asked.

"I'm ready, are you?"

"I think so. I had another dream last night so that kind of solidified my decision. I really do want a kid. I don't know if I'll be any good at parenting but I can try right?" He snickered.

"You'll be an amazing father. I've always known it but when I saw you with me on that video, it just made me that more sure. You'll be perfect." I smiled.

"Thank you."

We got out of the house an hour later and I called grandpa to make sure it was ok for us to come over. He said he had canceled all his other patients for the rest of the day so that we would have all the time we needed. Jake drove to Seattle and we got there a couple hours later. After our talk this morning, the awkwardness seemed to evaporate and we were far more comfortable with our situation.

I was terrified as Jake and I sat in the waiting room. What if I got bad news? I knew that my body was so temperamental being half-vampire and the thing that made me so mad was that grandpa couldn't give me any definite answers due to the uniqueness of what Jake and I were. There wasn't any way to predict what would happen if a half-vampire and a werewolf made a child. I hoped that it wouldn't be too dangerous but what if it was?

I had to just keep thinking positive thoughts as grandpa led us back to his office, which was on the fourth floor of the hospital.

"How are you two today?" Grandpa asked as Jake and I sat in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Good, we just want to know…anything." Jake chuckled.

"I think today will provide some answers but nothing is set in stone. I can't predict the future like Alice but even she can't see what's going to be the outcome of this." He laughed.

"We know, we just want to at least give it our best try." I said.

"Well then, let's get down to work."

He held up two cups for both of us and Jake and I looked at him like he was crazy, "Nessie, I need you to fill this with urine and Jacob, semen."

"Say what now?" Jake stuttered.

"Semen. I need you to provide me with a sample." Grandpa said simply.

"I…uh…"

"Jacob, this really isn't that bad. I just need to check to make sure everything is working appropriately before you two proceed." Grandpa sighed.

"Well, can't I just give you a urine sample like Nessie?" Jake huffed.

"I'm afraid not. Nessie's test is different than yours and I need to make sure your sperm count is up to par."

"It's not really a big deal Jake." I had to stifle a laugh at the look on his face.

"I haven't done _that_ in…years." Jake said and took the cup.

"There are bathrooms down the hall." Grandpa answered and sat back in his chair.

Jake grumbled his way out of the office and I followed after him with my cup in hand.

"This baby thing better work cause this is highly embarrassing." Jake said as we walked down the hall.

"What's the big deal? You're a guy. Guys do that kind of stuff." I shrugged.

"First of all, I'm a married guy. I shouldn't be using my hand when I have a wife, not meaning to sound like a dick." He backtracked,"…I'm just saying, sex is way better than this. Secondly, I'm over eighteen. No one over eighteen should be doing this." He chuckled, "What will the guys think."

"Get over it. We need your sample." I pushed him into the bathroom, "And you better not take all day." I shouted.

"Go away." He yelled back.

I went down the hall to the girls' bathroom and made sure I filled the cup up so that I could give grandpa exactly what he needed. I wasn't taking any chances of having to do this again. I made sure the top was on tight before I walked back towards the boys' bathroom.

I didn't know if he was still in there but the hallway was deserted so I took a chance. I knocked on the door but I didn't enter.

"Jake, you ok in there?" I asked.

"Go back to Doc's office. Geez, I'm not Speedy Gonzalez." He said.

"Ok ok, sorry."

I laughed my way back to grandpa's office and sat my sample on the table.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is wait for Jacob so that I can have these tested."

"You aren't worried that people will find out we're different?" I asked timidly.

"I'm going to be monitoring them myself so that no one chances a peek." He chuckled.

"Ok, just making sure."

"You have nothing to worry about Nessie. I've been covering my tracks for a good three centuries now."

Jake came back into the office ten minutes later with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I still can't believe I just did that." Jake set his sample down on the table next to mine and I was surprised to see how much he was able to provide.

_Show off._

"Ok, you two have seat and I'll be back shortly with some results." Grandpa put the samples in separate bags before leaving.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" I giggled and sat in my seat.

"I expect one hell of a reward for that." He smirked.

"If you have anything left to give. That was pretty impressive."

"What can I say? It's the werewolf gene." He chuckled.

We spent the next hour sitting in grandpa's office, talking and I read one of his medical journals while I waited. I made sure to read the section on women's reproduction so that I knew the most I could about what I was going to be going through. I knew that my situation was completely different but it was good to have some form of reference just in case. I didn't know what was going to be happening next but I knew I was going to try everything I could to get pregnant.

Grandpa came back in after an hour with a couple of papers, "Well as I suspected Nessie, you're ovulating right now and I think that you will have monthly cycles but I don't think they will last very long. You should have about six months of an open window."

"And then…what? They just stop forever?" I asked sadly.

"I believe so. Your body is in its last stages of development so once these six months are over, I think you will be internally frozen as much as you are outside." He sat in his chair.

"Well that sucks." I huffed.

I was trying to keep my sadness under control because I couldn't afford to go into hysterics right now. As I thought about it, I decided to look at the silver lining. I had been given an amazing opportunity and if this happened for me, then it happened but if not, then I was just going to have to live wit it.

"Fortunately, I think that if you do become pregnant, your body will accept a fetus. All your tests were normal." Grandpa said and that made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Really? So this could really happen?" I asked excitedly.

"Renesmee, stop." He scolded, "Like I said yesterday, it will be extremely difficult to get pregnant and even if you do, we don't know if you'll have complications. I don't mean to sound so skeptical but I'm just trying to warn you about what could happen. I would hate to see you get you hopes up…"

"I know grandpa but even the possibility of it all is good enough for me." I said truthfully.

"Just keep the reality in your mind at all times Nessie." He said and I nodded.

"What about me Doc?" Jake asked hesitantly.

Grandpa chuckled, "You were normal as well Jacob. Actually, your sperm count is fairly high. I don't know if that's a product of the werewolf gene or if you're just lucky."

"It was all me Doc." Jake leaned back in his chair with a smug smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"So now what so we do?" I asked.

"First, I need to make sure that you know _how_ to get pregnant." Grandpa began.

"Mama had that talk with me when I was six." I said.

"Not the mechanics. I need to tell you how you and Jake specifically could get pregnant. You two are very different from anything this world has seen and a child between you two would be even more incredible."

"Should we be taking notes?" Jake asked.

"Just listen carefully. First of all, Nessie, you need to know when you're ovulating. I'm going to give this to you and I want you to pay attention." He pulled a small cardboard circle out of his desk and handed it to me. There were numbers and months on the first panel. I spun it around, looking confused, "That is an ovulation prediction kit. This will let you know 24-48 hours before you ovulate so you can time your trying to conceive appropriately. When the test shows positive, you and Jake should have sex that day and the day after." He said medically and I nodded.

"Will I have regular periods or will they be sporadic?" I asked.

"I think you will continue to have a regular cycle for about six months."

"Is there anything we can do to up our chances?" Jake asked and he looked so serious like he was really trying to soak up everything grandpa was saying.

"You two will want to over do it with the sexual intercourse but I warn you to not go too far. Your bodies need rest so I suggest maybe an every other day system. Some doctors debate on whether sexual position matters but personally, I think that has little to do with it. Nessie, you need to cut out all alcohol and I'm going to be giving you some vitamins. I don't know if a fetus will accept blood or not but I'm going to have you start drinking it again regularly just in case. We were almost too late with that revelation when you were born. " He said and Jake flinched. I took his hand and encouraged him that I wouldn't be like that.

"Is that why you made me drink it the other day?" I said.

"Yes, I had a feeling that you were going through your cycle from what you described to me so I wanted to make sure that you had some substance for your vampire side."

"And why did you draw my blood with a regular needle?" I inquired.

"Your skin is becoming softer but that does't mean you're becoming human. You will proably regain your regular skin once the six months are over. Your body wants to accept a fetus but since you're half vampire, that side of you is canceling everything out."

I had never hated myself more as I did in that moment. Damn.

"What about me? Is there anything I can do?" Jake asked.

"You're going to be on vitamins as well. I don't know if they will work since your body temperature is so high but I think they will. I want you to eliminate caffeine entirely if possible. Drinking an entire coffee pot full can be detrimental to your fertility and we don't want to take chances."

Grandpa went to his bookcase and pulled out a file before handing it Jake, "Keep cool and avoid excessive heat to your scrotum. Wear boxers instead of briefs, stay away from saunas and hot tubs, take cool showers, and avoid bike riding or over exercising. I know that's hard being a werewolf but I want Seth to go on runs for at least a month without you. Phasing shouldn't be a problem but we can't have you running around too much."

Jake nodded and looked through the folder while I tried to pay more attention as grandpa continued to talk to us.

"Abstain from sex for short periods. Abstaining can increase the volume and potency of sperm, but abstaining for too long can leave too many older less motile mobile sperm. Do not abstain for more than 3 to 6 six days."

"Since medications don't work with you two, it shouldn't be a problem but I fell like I have to say it just in case. Be careful with medications. Some medications are known to cause fertility issues. Mainly, you want to avoid anabolic steroids, some antibiotics sulfasalazine, and ketoconazole." Grandpa continued and he sounded like a medication commercial.

"I can't remember all of this." Jake sighed.

"That's ok. I'll write it all down and I suggest you have it on the refrigerator so you can always see it." He said, "Have sex every other day throughout your fertile period. While having sex at the right time is one of the most important things you can do, some couples overlook this. A woman's egg is viable for just under 24 hours. Most sperm live 2-3 days, with some living up to five days. This means your fertile period begins approximately five days before ovulation and ends one day after." He said even more medically and I was starting to get overloaded with information.

"All this will help?" I stuttered.

"It should but once again, I have to warn you that this will be extremely difficult for you two and I'm no where near done. Drink water and lots of it. A man should drink half his weight in ounces of water per day. Hypothetically, if a guy weighs 200 pounds, he should drink 100 ounces of water. A woman should drink a minimum of 100 ounces of water per day. Is that understood?" He asked and we both nodded.

"Eat healthy. Eat whole, natural foods. For instance, eat an orange instead of drinking orange juice. Avoid processed foods. This means for the most part sticking to the outside aisles at the grocery store where the whole foods are and staying away from the packaged foods on the inside. For bread, check the label. If it says enriched, then it is processed. Look for unprocessed whole grain breads. For oats, eat steel cut oats rather than instant." He said sternly.

He sat in his chair and finished his speech. My entire mind was reeling. There were so many factors that could determine whether or not we were successful. I was already getting scared because this seemed like too much. I didn't know if I could do this. My happy attitude about all of this was quickly disappearing and I was starting to doubt myself.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Jake asked sincerely.

"I…I want to but what if all this doesn't work?"

"It might not but I will do everything I can to help you guys get what you want." Grandpa said and I nodded.

"I still want to do this." I said surely.

"Then we'll do it." Jake answered.

"I want you two to come and see me every week and I'm going to be checking your blood every visit. We have to make sure you two stay healthy throughout all of this. I think that's it." Grandpa nodded.

This all seemed so sudden but I wanted this to happen for me, for us. I knew we would be good parents and I wanted a chance to at least try.

Jake and I left the hospital, loaded down with pamphlets and papers but I was going to make sure that we took every measure to up our chances.

"Have you checked your little chart?" Jake asked as we laid in bed that night.

"Yeah, we should start tomorrow." I sighed and kissed his chest.

"This should be fun." He chuckled.

"Jake, be serious. We have to take all of grandpa's precautions to heart and I'll be monitoring you like white on rice." I said seriously.

"I know and I'm going to do everything he said but you have to admit, this is going to be awesome."

"You and your horny teenage mind. I can't believe I married you." I giggled.

"You're stuck with me now." He kissed the top of my head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So tomorrow…?"

"Tomorrow." I vowed.

* * *

**HOLY SIX MONTH COUNTDOWN BATMAN. **

**WHAT WILL THE FUTURE HOLD...?**

**I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO STICK WITH ME AND FIND OUT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. LETS TRY TO GET FIFTY FOR THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW WE CAN DO IT.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Just Follow the Rules

Jacob POV

**YOU GUY'S ARE LUCKY I GOT THIS OUT TODAY. MY SPRING BREAK STARTS FINALLY AND I AM SUPPOSED TO BE HEADING TOWARDS LOGAN INTERNATIONAL RIGHT NOW BUT I DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER SINCE I'LL BE TRAVELING ALL DAY SO I DONT UPSET MY LOYAL READERS. NEXT WEEK IS TOTALLY FREE FOR ME SO EXPECT MUCHOS POSTINGS. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY:)**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I quickly found out that relentless sex wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

The first three weeks after Nessie and I began trying for a baby were rough and that was an understatement. I knew this whole process wasn't going to be easy but I had no idea what kind of work when went into starting a family especially when the odds were so against us.

Of course, Nessie and I took all of Doc's measures really seriously and we were making sure to be as healthy as possible. I was taking my vitamins every day and didn't even think they would do any good but I was surprised to feel better almost after one week. I was sleeping better and woke up with more energy than I used to have. We cut out all the chemicals in the house and we were even using different kinds of shampoo with more natural ingredients. It all seemed kind of frivolous to me but if those were the rules, then we were going to follow them.

I had to make sure to keep Nessie on a healthy diet and we went shopping for only the best stuff. Forks didn't have any specialty healthy food stores so we had to make a trip to Seattle once a week to stock up. We went to the market and got fresh vegetables along with all natural grains. The stuff tasted like shit but I was going to eat it because I really wanted this to be successful. I was peeing like a fucking jackrabbit with all the water I was engulfing and it was kind of weird to go to the bathroom upwards of fifteen times a day, but they were Doc's orders.

Nessie and I went to see Doc every week and got our blood tested to make sure that there weren't any irregularities. We were both healthy and now all we had to do was wait. It was kind of strange to think that with each day, we could be creating a baby. I knew that the odds were against us but Nessie and I were going to try until our six months were up.

I thought that with the relentless sex, everything would become more mechanical and we wouldn't have as much of a connection as we did before but I was pleasantly surprised that our love making only turned more passionate. I know that sounds really girly but it was true. With each time, it amazed me that we could possibly be creating something that would bring immense joy into our lives plus, it was just as good as ever so that was a bonus right there.

Nessie was doing all she could to stay stress free and healthy. She grumbled the entire time I shoved blood down her throat but it had to be done. We weren't taking any chances and the blood was going to make her stronger but she relented when I explained why she had to drink it. Once a day with dinner, I put the blood in a silver cup for her and she hesitantly drank it all. It took her about an hour to finish but she did it everyday.

The hardest part about all of this was Nessie's cycle. So far, it had been regular but it was hard to track when the best time of conception would be. Well it was hard for me. Alice and Nessie had some sort of system that seemed to work for them but it confused the hell out of me. I didn't even pretend to know what the hell they were talking about with all that nasty girl stuff but I knew it was important.

I got why Nessie didn't want to really tell anyone that we were trying to have a baby because once they found out, it was like a constant surge of talking. Everyone seemed to have some method that would work better than someone else's and I swear, my brain was about to explode with all the information I was getting. I only listened to Doc because he was the only one with freakin' medical experience but that didn't stop people from trying to get us to try their way. My dad was trying to put some wired Indian charm on us that I wasn't too sure about and Charlie was making us eat the fish he caught. He said that it would help but I don't think he knew what he was talking about. Emmett was making Nessie do some strange exercises that I was skeptical about but he was convinced that they would work. I drew the line when Jasper tried to get Nessie to take some sketchy medication from Mexico that supposedly worked for the Aztecs. If the FDA hand't approved of it, it wasn't going in Nessie's mouth.

I didn't know how people were going to take the news but everyone seemed really excited. We told them to not get too excited because there were a lot of factors that went into all of this but they were excited nonetheless. We decided to just tell everyone the truth and lay it all out in the open. We invited everyone over so that they could ask Doc their questions and get some answers that we couldn't give them. Rachel and Alice were going crazy with excitement and had already planned a baby shower just in case. Bella was like a Nazi and was ruthless when it came to following the rules Doc had set for us. I still had a mark on my hand from when I tried to sneak a pizza. She wasn't too happy about that and made sure I wouldn't do it again. She was over our house more than I wanted her to be but she was just trying to help us out so I understood. She would always scold us for not drinking enough water or sleeping better. She was really scary when she wanted to be.

Embry and Seth were taking over the pack for now so that I could decrease my stress level and not have to run around the state. I went out a couple times because Doc said I needed some exercise but I didn't overdo it. I thought the wolves might be a little turned off that Nessie and I were going to try for a baby. I didn't think they would approve of our blood being mixed but they were more excited than I thought they would be nad were great encouragment on some occasions. On others, they were just as bad as everyone else and tried to give thier opinions on things. I hadn't snapped at andyone yet but I could tell that it was coming. All of this information was weighting me down and the only people I should be listening to were Nessie and Doc.

Our house was filled with pregnancy tests and when Nessie dragged me to the grocery store to buy some, I was shocked to see how many different brands there were. Nessie made sure we got multiples of every single one just to be safe. Doc said that it would take at least a week after she conceived before we would know so she was just now starting to take the tests. The entire hall closet was sotcked with EPT's and Frist Response and other nasty pee sticks that almost made me throw up every time I saw them. Couldn't they find a less nasty way to tell if a woman was pregnant? Who the fuck created this system?

I wasn't surprised when they all came back negative and I hoped that Nessie wasn't getting too depressed with seeing all those symbols. She told me that she was doing fine but she wasn't as good an actress as she used to be and I could see the pain in her eyes every time she came out of the bathroom with another negative test. There wasn't much I could say to console her because I didn't really know what to say. There was a fine line between encouraging and giving false hope and I wanted to make sure that she was realistic about all of this. I had looked online, searching for women who had gone through the same thing as Nessie. Of course, there wasn't anything about a half-vampire trying to get pregnant or anything but I figured that she would be going through the same emotions as a human woman. I printed out some of the articles and gave them to Nessie. I don't know if she read them or not because she never talked about them but I hoped she did.

As much as we wanted a baby, it might not happen. There was a better chance of it _not_ happening but we were still going to do the best we could. We could just hope that this would go our way and even though we didn't quite know what would happen, we were keeping our spirits high. If we just followed the rules, I was convinced that this would happen for us.

To make matters worse, Edward still hadn't given us his blessing. He wasn't even speaking to Nessie or me and barely even spoke to Bella. He just snarled anytime there was baby talk and if Bella didn't hold him back, I would have thought that he would kill me whenever I came over. I knew what he was worried about Nessie but Carlisle was trying to convince him that Nessie wouldn't be like Bella was if this did happen. He didn't voice his opinions on the matter but it was evident that he wasn't happy about it.

That's where I was headed now. I had to talk some since into his stubborn brain because all the stress wasn't good for Nessie. She cried all last night when she called him and he hung up without saying a word. I had to make him see that this could be a good thing.

I pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's and walked in without knocking or ringing the doorbell.

"Hey doggie." Emmett said as I walked into the family room.

"Hey. Where's Edward?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Out at the cottage with Bella. How's the baby making going?" Jasper asked.

"Good I guess. Nothing yet." I shrugged.

"Is she taking her vitamins? Because I went over yesterday and…" Alice began.

"Yes Alice. We're following the rules." I groaned.

"Ok, just trying to make sure you're doing everything right and what about you? How are the fishes?" She giggled.

"I told you, I'm nice and healthy."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get a big head." Jasper snickered.

Esme walked into the family room with a plate of cookies and my eyes watered over, "I thought you might come over Jacob. I made you some cookies." She smiled and held the plate up for me. The mouthwatering aroma engulfed my body and the smell was almost better than sex…almost.

"Thank you so much." I said as I took a bite of the best cookie in the world. I devoured three in seconds and made my reach for more.

"Jacob!" I head a screech from behind me, "I know you're not eating cookies. How many have you had?" Bella asked sternly.

_Shit. _

"Uh…one." I said with a mouthful of cookies.

"Liar. Spit that out." She held out her hand but I shook my head like a child, "Jacob, I mean it. Carlisle said that sugar decreases sperm count. Spit it out."

I made a move towards the door but she was there before I could move, "I mean it Jacob."

She hit the back of my head so hard, I had no choice but to spit out the cookies in her hand, "Come on Bella. Just one more." I complained.

"Absolutely not and if I catch you eating anymore, I'll kill you."

"That won't be any help in accomplishing our goal would it?" I said under my breath.

"Shut up Jacob." She giggled and went to throw the cookies away.

"Where's Nessie?" Rose asked as she came down the stairs.

"Out with Andrea. She should be home in about an hour. I actually wanted to talk to Edward. Where is he?" I asked no on in particular.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jacob." Bella said sensitively.

"Why?"

"Because he's being a bitch lately." Emmett snapped.

"Emmett, don't say that about your brother." Esme scolded, "He's just a little stressed."

"No, he's a bitch who never has anymore fun." Emmett crossed his arms.

"Well I still want to talk to him about some things."

"He went for a run but he should be back soon." Bella said.

"I'll wait."

I sat on the couch and waited for Edward while Esme tried to sneak me cookies. I only got two before Bella caught on and wailed at me. I just had to laugh at the looks on her face because she was the same ferocious but cute Bells that I remembered. Carlisle was at the hospital so I was spared from his lectures that we always had whenever I came over. I played Xbox with Jasper and listen to Alice's fashion choices for a baby until I heard the air shift and Edward walked in but when he saw me, he tried to run back out of the door.

"Edward!" I shouted and ran after him.

It took me a little while, but I caught up with him about two miles outside of the house.

"What do you want Jacob?" He all but snarled at me.

"I need to talk to you about the shit you're putting Nessie through." I began.

"I have nothing to say to either one of you."

"Why? What did we do?"

"This whole baby…thing isn't a comfortable subject for me and I don't want to get more upset so I suggest you leave." He growled but I didn't move.

"You have to get over whatever the hell is going on in your head because we want this so we're going to try." I said calmly.

I knew how to deal with Edward and when he was in his rage stage, the best way to talk to him was to use logic and make him see reason instead of trying to fight him. He was so stubborn that he always thought he was right so that would get us nowhere.

He chuckled, reading my thoughts, "I hate that you know me so well."

"I do too. That means we spend too much time together." I said lightly.

He let out a long, unnecessary breath, "I know I should be happy for you two and I want to be but, I can't get over my fears Jacob. I'm sorry."

"She's your daughter Edward. You can't shut her out." I yelled as he made a move to leave.

"I know that Jacob but I don't know what else to do." He said softly, "You were there. How could you let her do this after what happened to Bella?"

"It's what she wants and it's what I want. How can I deny her?" I shrugged.

"This could go very wrong Jacob and I could loose my daughter. My only child." His voice cracked and I moved closer.

"I know that Edward but I will try everything I can to try and not let that happen. This might not even happen." I said truthfully.

"There isn't a way to save her if it does. We can't turn her like we did with Bella. It wouldn't work." He hung his head.

"I know that but you can't just shut her out like this. She cried the entire night after you hung up on her."

"I just…can't act happy for her like everyone else when I know what the outcomes could be."

"Hasn't Doc talked to you about how this might not even be the same thing as Bella?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't quill my fears."

"I don't really know what to tell you because I can't be positive myself but I can tell you that she really wants this. I know you can see it in her thoughts."

"She really does." He agreed.

"Can't you at least try to see the positive in this?"

"I'll try Jacob but if anything goes wrong, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself, or you for that matter." The look in his eyes told me that he would kill me if Nessie got hurt.

"I will Jacob. I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds." He snarled and I backed up.

"Ok Edward. I understand but you have to make this right with Nessie. She needs you."

He calmed down and nodded, "I know. I didn't mean to hurt either of you but I guess I just have to get over it if you two are adamant."

"Will you please talk to her? She's afraid of disappointing you."

"I'll make sure I set this right. She shouldn't feel bad for my stupidity."

"Thank you."

The rest of the day went by in the same way as usual. I didn't go into the garage as much as I used to but went every morning so that I could keep an eye on the place. I had a feeling that someone was stealing but I didn't know who. I went over the books several times in the past couple of weeks and even though it was a small amount, it was still missing. That was unacceptable. It wasn't any of the wolves because our mind connection let me see through their lies. I told them to keep a look out because someone was taking money that didn't belong to them. I hadn't been keeping a strict eye on my employees but I was now since I knew someone was stealing.

I sat at home and made Nessie some whole-wheat pasta with chicken and mushrooms for dinner. I thought she needed some vegetables so I decided to make green beans. I was putting them in the pot when I heard her car coming up the driveway.

"Jacob?" She called out.

"In the kitchen babe." I replied and stirred the beans.

"Are you cooking?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yes, I made us a nice healthy dinner."

"Isn't that sweet of you. What's the catch?" She giggled.

"I'm just trying to do the healthy thing. Bella almost killed me this morning when I ate a cookie."

"She told me about that. She texted me a pretty heated message while I was at the library. She actually put it in all caps so you know she was mad." She laughed.

"It was just one cookie." I shrugged.

"Which in Jake language, one means four."

"You don't know me." I retaliated and we sat down for dinner. She drank her blood without hesitation and I think I finally broker her down enough to not complain about it.

We ate for about ten minutes before I heard a sharp rap on the back door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Boss, it's me." Colin's voice came from behind the glass.

"I know, I can see you. Go away." I yelled again.

"Jacob, stop that." Nessie hit my arm and went to go open the door, "Hey Colin. You want to stay for dinner?" She asked and I groaned.

"Sure, what are we having?" He asked happily.

"Pasta and chicken, mushrooms and green beans." She replied.

"Oh…uh. I think I'm going to go over Embry's for dinner then but thanks."

I chuckled, "It wouldn't be too horrible if you guys ate a little healthier." I said.

"We don't need to. Actually, Seth sent me over here to make sure you took your vitamins." He said.

"He could have called." I pouted.

"No, he said I have to sit and watch you take them. Where are they?" He asked and began searching the kitchen.

"In the third cabinet." Nessie pointed.

"Come on." I groaned.

"What? I'm tired of forcing them down your throat." She said.

"They taste like pee. I don't want to." I said childishly.

"Open up Jake." Colin came towards me with two giant pills, "You have to take them."

"Come anywhere near me with those things and you'll be running patrol, everyday for the next year." I snapped.

"I see I have to call Brady over here so he can hold you down." He laughed and pulled out his phone.

I snatched the pills from his hand and gulped them down before he could even do anything. I sipped the water and shuddered the entire time I felt the pills slither down my throat, "I hate you all."

"It's for the best." Nessie laughed, "If anything, you'll be a lot healthier even if this whole pregnancy doesn't work." She said and her face fell a little bit but she picked it back up before anyone could tell.

"Well, my job's done. Have a good rest of the night." He said while running out of the door.

"You're running patrol tonight." I shouted after him.

"I'm off."

"No you're not. Be there." I laughed when he shouted his gripes at me.

"Maybe he had a date tonight." Nessie scolded as she took my plate to the sink.

"Too bad. He made me take those pills so he has to patrol."

"You're the Alpha." She shrugged.

"That's right." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Don't get too cocky oh husband of mine." She giggled and turned in my arms to place a kiss on my chin.

"I'll see what I can do."

We sat down to watch a movie but Nessie was typing frantically on her laptop the whole time. I think she was working on her novel and I was happy to see that she was still inspired to write. She told me that all the craziness with the baby making was getting her creative juices flowing. I would find her going at it on the laptop for hours but whenever she realized that I was watching, she would close it like she wasn't writing anything but I knew her better.

"Hey, when is it time to start up again?" I asked as the movie ended.

"Start up?"

"With the baby?"

"Oh, let me check." She hopped off of the couch after closing her laptop and went to get her little wheel thing. She came back to sit on my lap and rotated it somehow.

"Well I'm going to take a couple pregnancy tests tonight but we can start back up again in three days." She said.

"Ok." I nodded.

She got off of my lap to go take her pregnancy tests but I knew they would be negative. I didn't know how I knew, I just did. I didn't feel like she was pregnant and I know that sounds weird but I just didn't have the feeling so I knew it wasn't a success this time. I didn't know if I would feel it if it did happen but I just knew that now wasn't the time. She was so excited bouncing out of the family room, I didn't want to burst her bubble so I kept my mouth shut.

She didn't like me to be anywhere near her when she took the tests or after because she said it was private but I knew she wanted to cry on her own. She was trying so hard to keep up her mask but it was cracking with each passing day and that killed me. I was scared that she might go into some depression if this continued but I had to keep the faith. We still had five more months and I knew it would happen. It just had to because I didn't know if I could pick up the pieces if it didn't.

It broke my heart to watch her walk down the stairs with red stained eyes and blotchy cheeks. She didn't say anything but came to snuggle up next to me with her head underneath my chin. I knew we had to talk about this or she would never tell me what she was thinking.

"It was negative?" I started lamely. I didn't know what else to say.

"What do you think?" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry babe." I kissed the top of her head.

"I just feel like a complete failure. I've always been good at things but why is it that the thing I really want most, I can't do?"

I didn't have an answer to her question because I truly didn't know.

"Just give it time. It's only been three weeks."

"I know but each day, our chances get less and less. By the time the five month mark comes, it won't even be worth it anymore."

"Don't say that." I replied sternly, "We're going to try until our time runs out if that's in six months or a year, we're going to keep trying."

"I wish I were as positive as you. I just see all that won't happen for me."

"We'll get through this, no matter what happens." I kissed her head again.

The phone rang and she didn't want to get up to get it so I kept my hold on her while she sniffled into my shoulder. The answering machine picked up the message and I heard Edward's voice come through the speaker.

_Nessie, this is you father and I was just calling to tell you that I'm sorry. I never meant to act so coldly towards you but you have to understand where I'm coming from. This is hard for me and as much as I want to be happy for you and Jacob, I can't get those images of your mother out of my head. She almost didn't make it and if you came even close to that, I might not make it…_

Nessie got off of my lap and ran to pick up the phone.

She and Edward spent the next hour having a father-to-daughter talk. She cried for a little while but whatever he said, seemed to calm her down considerably. She was even giggling at the end of their conversation but I didn't want to intrude on their talk so I tuned Edward out on the other line.

"Thank you daddy. That's exactly what I needed to hear." She paused and looked at me, "Ok, I'll tell him. Good night. Love you too." She replied and then hung up the phone.

She bounced over to me and sat down. My arm immediately went over her shoulders, "What did you two talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just told me that it was going to happen."

"He told you that huh?"

I was kind of mad that he could give her false hope like that. It would only make it harder for her if it didn't happen.

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell me how he knew but he just said he had evidence that it would so I'm going to trust him." She nodded trying to convince herself.

"Then I'll trust him too." I huffed.

"He said you need to be taking more vitamins. He said it was all your fault that I'm not pregnant yet." She laughed.

"Why is it my fault?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"He said no daughter of his could fail at anything so it was has to be you."

"Figures he would blame me." I huffed.

"He said he'll be over tomorrow to check what you're doing because it's obvious you're not following directions."

"I promise I have."

"We'll see tomorrow."

_Ok, so a couple cookies wouldn't kill me would they?_

We both went to bed that night considerably happier than the past couple of nights.

When Nessie went to school the next day, I went into the garage to check up and pick up some mail. I walked into the reception area where there were a few people waiting for their cars.

"Hello Mr. Black. We weren't expecting you today. How are you?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Fine and you?"

"Good, I don't even know why you're our boss. We do fine without you." She giggled and I think she meant to be funny but that wasn't how I saw it. I just raised my eyebrow at her until she quieted down.

"Do you have any mail for me?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She went behind the desk and pulled out a couple of envelopes, "Nothing too much, just a couple of bills."

"Thank you, I'm going to be here for a while so if you need anything, I'll be upstairs."

"OK." She replied.

I went through that garage and checked out the cars everyone was working on just to make sure things were going smoothly. Colin and Brady were head of the appliances division and were off doing a maintenance repair. I checked up on some of the younger employees who had just started working and was surprised that they were doing a fairly good job. I was happy that I didn't have anyone like Johnny Bananas or Emmett around who would break everything but even if I did, I was just going to have to train them until they got it right.

I saw Jasper on the other side of the garage with Rose and they were fixing an older car that I hadn't seen before so I went over to check on it.

"Hey guys. What's this?" I asked as I circled it.

"A classic 1964 Mercedes. She's a beauty isn't she?" Jasper beamed at the black car.

"Who's is it?"

"I don't know. Some old guy dropped it off this morning. It just needs an oil change but I couldn't resist checking under the hood." Rose said as she wiped the oil off of her hands. She was wearing a short skit that barely covered her ass and a shirt that almost made her twins pop out. Typical Rosalie. I noticed some of the wolves ogling her but they went right back to work once I caught them staring. I would have to be sure to have a talk with her about dress code.

"Just don't break anything. I don't need to pay for a car that expensive." I pointed.

"Whatever. I know how to do a car dipshit." Rose snapped.

"Ok, ok, just keep it safe."

I went upstairs to my office where Andrea was putting away some files and Embry was sitting on my couch, eating a sandwich.

"Do you ever do any work?" I chuckled as I walked it.

"I don't have to. I did that last time. Now I can be like you, only come in when I want." He snickered.

"Embry, he's your boss." Andrea scolded in a whisper.

"No, he's my brother. I can say stuff like that."

"So what if I fired your ass? Then what?" I asked as I say behind my desk and Andrea gave me some papers to sign.

"You can't fire me."

"I know but I wish to God I could." I said.

"No you don't. Speaking of firing, did you find out who's been stealing?" He answered seriously.

"No but I'm going to find out because another five hundred went missing last week."

"Maybe it's a robber." Andrea suggested.

"I don't think so. Emmett's been patrolling the place the past two nights and he said it's all clear. It has to be someone who works here." I huffed.

"We'll find them Mr. Black, don't worry." Andrea patted my shoulder.

"It's Jacob, Andrea." I chuckled.

"At home, it's Jacob. At work, it's Mr. Black." She giggled.

"Whatever you say."

I went home after about another hour and walked in the house to the smell of vampires. Three of them to be exact.

I went into the family room to see Emmett with his feet on the table, Edward playing the piano and Jasper watching TV.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

They always barged in whenever they wanted but I was usually home when they did so I wasn't that mad. I just had to make a point.

"Oh, hello Jacob." Edward answered.

"Does everyone have a key?" I asked and hit Emmett's feet so that they fell off of the table.

"Yeah we do. For emergencies." He snickered.

"Why aren't you guys in school?"

"We only go three times a week. That's the beauty of creating your own schedule."

"And I thought you were at the garage." I pointed to Jasper.

"Rose wouldn't let me fix anything else so I left."

"Is this an emergency?" I snarled.

"A pregnancy emergency, yes." Jasper said and jumped off the couch, "We're here to make sure you follow the rules."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past month?" I threw my arms in the air dramatically.

"Well it's obviously not working." Emmett said.

"Carlisle said…"

"Fuck what Dad said, this will work." Jasper pushed me into the kitchen, "Have you been wearing boxers?"

"That's personal." I snapped.

"Nothing's off limits Jacob." He snickered.

I spent the next hour having a "guy chat" on what I was doing wrong. We went through everything Doc gave me to study up on and they made sure I was taking the right amount of vitamins along with drinking my water. I swear they were more into this than their wives were but I understood where they were coming from. Emmett kept going on and on about having a boy to play with around the house and I could tell that Edward was coming around to the idea of having a grandchild but I was being realistic. I tried to convince myself that this would happen but what if it didn't?

_Stop it Jacob. Don't think that way._

As long as I followed the rules, this _would _happen.

* * *

**YES YES YES....SO THERE IS CHAPTER TEN. I KNOW THAT THERE IS A LOT OF FRUSTRATION THAT COMES ALONG WITH FAILED PREGANCIES SO EXPECT LOADS OF DRAMA IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ALONG WITH SOME TWISTS. NOTHING TOO MAJOR, JUST SOMETHING TO SPICE UP THE PLOT (YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE ME SOME TWISTS)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

My Perfect Night

Renesmee POV

**MAKE SURE YOU STRAP YOURSELVES IN FOR THIS ONE BECUASE ITS A DOOZEY. YOU KNOW HOW I LOVES ME MY DRAMA....**

**ENJOY:)**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in the middle of my cavernous bathroom looking at the small blood spots that dotted my panties and couldn't help the tears as they poured down my cheeks in buckets.

It has been three months and once again…nothing.

I don't know why I was surprised because grandpa warned me of this but I still had some kind of hope. I had to keep my faith because I wanted this so badly it hurt. I wanted a child and I was going to try everything I could but nothing was working. Jacob and I followed each instruction perfectly and we had no success. There seemed to be nothing positive about this whole situation.

Now that I had an option of getting pregnant and couldn't, I was getting more depressed every time I saw a woman with a child or a newborn. Jacob gave me some articles to read about women who had trouble getting pregnant and they were pretty inspirational but their stories only lifted my spirits until me next period came and I was back down in the dumps.

Like grandpa had predicted, I had a monthly cycle every thirty days or so and I was surprised that I was so close to being human. I had never really experienced anything like my period. It was a weird sensation and different from the periods I went through during puberty. These actually hurt; not just uncomfortable but physical pain. I felt some of the same feelings as I did when I was having my attacks but my periods weren't that intense. My stomach would cramp and then the blood would flow. My entire torso felt like it was on fire and grandpa tried medication but it didn't help. I would gladly go through the pain if I knew it would give me a child but since every pregnancy test was negative, I was starting to get annoyed.

Mama tried to help me through everything but I was pulling further and further away from her. It might seem silly but I was beginning to get jealous of mama and even on some occasions, angry with her. She got pregnant with me on practically her first time and she didn't even want me. She didn't even think I was possible yet, here I was. I thought about how strange that was; people who want things, never seem to get them but people who don't think about it, seem to get everything. She tried holding me when I cried but that only made me cry harder and I was getting tired of her telling me that everything was going to be alright.

Things weren't going to be alright and I couldn't stand it when people told me it would be.

Just like I suspected, once I told everyone that I was trying to get pregnant, they all seemed to have an opinion one way or the other. Seth was actually excited about having someone to help raise and on some occasions, was happier then me. Everyone in my family tried to give me some kind of wives' tale that would work but nothing ever did. I know it had only been three months but I only had a total of six so this was hard.

Christmas and New Year's past and it was only that much harder to put on a happy face when I was dying inside. My whole existence felt like a failure and I knew I shouldn't think like that but I couldn't help it. I wanted so badly to give Jacob a child and I was afraid that he might not love me the same if all of this failed. He nearly ripped my head off when I told him that but I couldn't stop thinking it.

After I told him what I was thinking, I had to hide the emotional pain I was feeling with everything because it would just make him madder. He wasn't mad at me but at himself for agreeing to try this even though I assured him this was what I wanted. He was debating whether or not to stop trying every time he saw my tear stained cheeks because he said that it was causing him pain to look at me that way. He nearly ripped his hair out from frustration last month when I got happy over a positive pregnancy test and then found out it was a false test. That was my snapping point. I turned vicious after that and pretty much screamed at anyone who looked at me the wrong way.

Andrea was practically the only one who could get me out of my stupors. She would let me cry for about a day when she told me to pick myself back up and move on. She didn't let me dwell on my sorrow because she said that would give me stress I didn't need. There wasn't anything I could do about her when she got into hurricane mode and I think she's been spending too much time with Alice because they were oddly similar when they get into their shopping crazes but I was even snapping at her whenever she suggested a girls' day.

Surprisingly, grandpa was one of the only other person who could make me feel better. He told it to me straight every time I went to get my blood drawn and never held back anything. That made me feel like I was actually in reality instead of the fake, happy, utopia that mama painted. I needed numbers and facts and that's what grandpa gave me. Jacob got mad at him frequently for telling me the truth but I needed to hear it. I had to hear the truth.

My life seemed like it didn't matter anymore. All I thought about were children and the family I wanted with Jacob. I went to school and continued cheerleading only because daddy practically forced me. Valentine's Day came and Jacob tried to cheer me up with a nice date and everything else he could think of and it worked for about a day only until I took my pregnancy test a couple of days later. This was getting to be too much for me. I was tempted to just give up but then I would have a dream of a brown eyed girl or boy and wake up with even more determination.

My entire demeanor seemed to change. I was not the nice, sweet girl I used to be but instead, I turned into this seething madhouse that only got crazier with each passing day. I would snap at the littlest of things and I pretty much cursed out anyone who pissed me off instead of keeping it in like I normally would. I was so frustrated and even though I hadn't snapped at Jacob yet, I could feel it coming. He was so supportive and caring, which just pissed me off even more. I know that sounds stupid but I didn't want anyone to be extra nice to me; I just wanted results. Jacob and I were stressed out constantly and fought like bullfighters. I know he was trying to comfort me or whatever but I was just getting more pissed with each passing day.

Things got so bad that one day, he actually punched a hole in the wall after I complained that he wasn't being serious about all of this. I knew we were both being irrational but there wasn't really a way to quell our fights once they got started.

"Nessie?" Jacob's husky voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I answered and desperately tried to wipe my tears.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"One second." I said and put on my clothes.

I splashed some water on my face and then went to walk back into my room, "Hi." I said cheerily.

"Hi." He replied and quirked his eyebrow.

"How was your day?" I asked and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Good." He watched me like a hawk and I knew what he was thinking, "I checked the calendar…"

"Don't Jacob. Please, not today." I sighed.

"We need to talk about this Ness." He said.

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob." I replied viciously.

"Well I don't care. You can't keep all this bottled up. It's just causing more stress and you don't need that." He was being as loving as he could but it was just pissing me off even further.

"I'm tired of people telling me what I need!" I shouted at him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and kept his head in his hands, "They're just trying to help." He said softly.

"I don't give a shit. Everyone thinks they know what's best for me but they don't. I hate having to listen to people telling me what to do. Why should I? Nothing's working so I might as well just do whatever the fuck I want." I screamed.

"Ness…"

"Shut up Jacob. You don't know what the hell I'm going through and don't pretend like you do."

"You don think this is hard on all of us?" He spat.

"How is this hard on you? All the fuck you do is stick your dick in me and then leave."

As soon as I said it, I was regretting it but for the most part, I didn't care. I knew it was harsh but that was how I was feeling and he wanted to talk so we were going to.

"Is that really how you feel?" His eyes were vicious and if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that he was about to go wolf, "Do you really think I don't care?"

"I know you care but it's not like you're the one who has to go through all of this." I seethed. I was pretty mad at this point and there wasn't any way I was coming back to reality anytime soon.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He shouted and jumped of the bed, "I care as much about this as you do but we can't just shut each other out."

The phone started ringing and I didn't want to talk to Jacob anymore so I went to answer it.

"What?" I said with acid dripping from my voice.

"_That is not how I taught you to answer the phone young lady." _Mama said on the other end.

Oh great.

"What do you want?" I said still as mad but in a quieter voice.

"_Is something wrong?"_ She asked.

"Everything is wrong. Jacob's pissing me off, you're pissing me off, everyone thinks they know what I'm going through but the truth is, no one knows." I said viciuosly into the phone and looked straight at Jacob.

He glared at me and then shut the door as he bounded down the stairs.

"_What was that?" _

"Jacob, we had another fight." I sighed and sat on the bed.

"_What's going on Ness? You seem so stressed all of the time." _

"I _am_ fucking stressed. Nothing is working and it feels like everyone is trying to tell me what to do. I don't think I can take this anymore." I broke down and cried a little.

_"I really don't know what I can do to help. Maybe you two should take a break with the baby stuff and just work on your relationship?"_

"I shouldn't have to work on it. If he wasn't so fucking stubborn, we wouldn't be fighting all the time." I said.

"_I'm really sorry sweetheart." _

"I just need to be alone for a while. I'll call you later." I said before I slammed the phone down on the cradle.

I went into the closet and pulled out my small duffle bag before stuffing it with some essentials that I would need.

"What do you want?" I snarled as I smelled Jacob behind me.

"Are you leaving?" He asked quietly but I could tell that he was angry.

"Yeah, I just need to take a break." I said as I bypassed him and went into the bathroom to get my toothbrush and a couple other things.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't fucking know Jacob. I just can't be here so I'm leaving. I'll be back on Monday or...whenever." I started to open the door to go into the hallway but Jacob closed it from behind me.

"Why are you shutting me out?' He growled.

"You want the truth?" I asked without turning around.

"No, I want you to lie your ass off." He said sarcastically.

"I can't stand you right now. I know you're just trying to help but your getting on my last nerves. If I stay here any longer, I might snap even further."

"That doesn't mean you have to walk out on me."

"It's not like I'm never coming back Jacob and I don't think you have the right to talk about walking out because that's all you used to do." I turned around and glared at him.

"Don't you dare put that shit in my face. I've never left through all of this and I don't think it's fair to blame me for any of this."

"I'm sorry but I just need a break."

I moved his hand so I could open the door. I ran down the stairs before he could catch me and go the keys off of the table.

"At least tell me where you're going." He shouted.

"No, then you're going to follow me. I want to be alone." I screamed, "What about that don't you understand?" I took my phone out of my bag and threw it against the wall so that it shattered, "Don't try and call me either."

With that, I ran out of the door to my Audi and pealed out of the driveway as fast as I could. Jacob had the look of the devil on his face as he watched me leave but I didn't care. I had to get out. I felt like I was being smothered and maybe after I distance myself, I could come back refreshed but right now, I couldn't deal with him.

The phone that was connected to the car began to ring and I let out a wail that would probably shatter a human's eardrums. The caller id in front of me said it was mama but I wasn't answering it. She was just going to try and convince me to go back home and I would probably end up screaming at her, which would in turn make her scream back. I was not trying to have any of that right now. I kept driving in whatever direction I was going and realized that I was heading towards Port Angeles. The phone kept ringing but I didn't ever pick up.

I pulled into the small town about forty minutes later and didn't even slow down as I pulled into the only hotel they had. I didn't care where I stayed as long as it wasn't at home. I parked the car, grabbed my bag and jumped out heading towards the entrance.

"Welcome to the Marriot, how can I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"A room please." I said hurriedly as I pulled out my wallet.

"Would you like a double or singe?"

"Does it look like I need a double? Do you see anyone else with me?" I snapped.

She looked taken aback but didn't say anything else on the matter, "How will you be paying for this?"

I handed her my credit card without even thinking about it. She moved to swipe it but I stopped her, "Wait. Give me that back." I said and snatched it out of her hand before giving her some cash.

I knew if I didn't come home for a while, daddy would check my credit card so I didn't want to leave a trail. I sounded like a runaway but I didn't care. I wasn't taking any chances on someone trying to come and get me. I wanted to be alone so I could think rationally without anyone pressureing me for answers.

I paid for the room and got the key before heading towards the second floor. I put the key in the door and took a deep breath so that the sweet smell of the clean sheets filled my nose.

Finally. Peace.

I sat my bag down and then threw myself on the bed, burying my head in the pillows. I must have dosed off because when I opened my eyes again, it was dark outside.

I felt guilty for leaving Jacob like that but at this point, it needed to be done before I ripped his arms off. I know he was only trying to be supportive but I didn't need that. To be honest, I didn't know what I needed but I knew I couldn't spend another night in that house. I need to breathe and no one was willing to see things my way.

I climbed out of bed and went to the window so that I could survey the street beneath.

It was all too much. Is a baby even worth this much stress to me and Jacob? Or our marriage? We had been through so much stuff but I was seriously considering just running away and never coming back. I was a failure and Jacob wouldn't miss me anyway. This was breaking me little by little and if I kept going, I was going to break shortly.

"Is a baby really worth it?" I asked myself out loud.

I shook my head because I couldn't think about this anymore or I would literally die. I wanted to just go out and not have to think about anything dealing with Jacob, or my family or children. I just needed Nessie time.

I went into the bathroom to shower and loved the feel of the water as I gently scrubbed the day off of my skin. I ran my fingers through my hair and made sure that each strand was coated in shampoo before washing it out thoroughly. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I dug through my bag and got out a pair of white jeans that hugged my hips and hung low on my hips. I took out a black-laced top that had long sleeves that were kind of poofy and had white, shiny embellishments going up the front of the shirt. After I pulled on my clothes, I kept on my black heels that I was wearing before and went to blow dry my hair. I left it to spill over my shoulders and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Pretty good." I praised as I finished up my look with a small amount of make up. I had a dark eye and a pale pink lip gloss that highlighted my plump lips.

It had been ages since I went out and had any kind of fun so I was planning on using this as a way to blow of some steam. I know it was childish to just push my problems out like I was doing but I would blow if I didn't get some time to myself.

I grabbed my keys and made sure I had some money and my wallet in my purse before heading down to the elevator. I exited the hotel and got in the car before driving. I didn't really know where I was going or what I was looking for but I knew there had to be some kinds of bars around. I found what I was looking for and pulled into the parking lot of a small place that looked like it catered to college kids.

_Perfect_.

I hopped out of the car as soon as I pulled in and went inside where I saw a bunch of young people dancing and some people sitting at the long bar that wrapped around the room. The lights were flickering and the air was thick with smoke from a machine but I could smell cigarettes as well. I wasn't planning on dancing or anything, I just needed somewhere to relax.

I sat at the bar and saw three bartenders flipping bottles, doing a nice display of flare. One of them came up to me after he was done serving another college girl. I knew I wasn't supposed to be drinking but I needed something to take the edge off becuase I was about to blow.

"What can I do ya for?" He asked happily.

"What do you recommend? Anything to wipe my mind." I sighed.

"A nice Harvey Wallbanger seems like what you need." He chuckled and began pulling out bottles to mix my drink, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Darling, no one comes in here for nothing."

I lightly laughed, "Am I that transparent?"

"Pretty much." He said as he set a drink on the bar in front of me. It had a strong smell of whiskey and orange juice so I knew I was in for treat.

"I'm just having some marital issues right now." I groaned and took a long sip from the straw.

"Wait, you're married?" He asked stunned.

"I know I'm young." I said it before he could.

"Well shit. You can't be older than what? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen but I've been with him for about five years."

"That doesn't mean you get married but I know where you're coming from. I married my wife at twenty so I don't judge…too much." He laughed.

"We're trying to have a baby." I said and for some reason, I felt like I could talk to this guy.

"Oh, I don't know nothing about that. No kids for me. Too soon." He said and began mixing a drink for someone down the bar.

"I know but I really want one." I said desperately and felt kind of pathetic, "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about this."

"Don't worry babe. Bartenders are the best therapists." He chuckled.

"Well thank you for…whatever you did." I shrugged.

"I just mix the drinks."

He went back to his bartending and I just nursed my rather large drink for the better part of an hour.

I was beginning to feel really bad about the whole situation with Jacob and I was regretting breaking my phone because I wanted to call him so badly. I wanted to know how he was doing. If I was in his position right now, I would have gone bald with worry. I didn't even give him any hint of where I was going or when I was coming home. I could be in a ditch for all he knew and I was such a bitch for even thinking this was a good idea. I was seeing the error in my ways but I also knew I was in no position to be with him right now.

It would probably just turn into another screaming match and I didn't want it to come to that. Divorce wasn't an option for us but I knew we needed some kind of separation because this baby thing was driving us both crazy. Ideally, I would go back in a couple of days and act like nothing ever happened but of course, Jacob would want to talk about it and that would just set me off again. I couldn't stand the fact that I had become so vile but there wasn't anyone to stop my anger once it started.

We only had a couple more months to try but my thoughts from the hotel were flooding back. Was a child really worth all of this fighting and stress? I remember an article about this one lady who was pretty much going through the same things I was. She and her husband were trying for a child but nothing worked and she was beginning to get desperate. It took them a full year to finally get positive results but not before going through an extreme rough patch in their marriage. She explained her feelings and they seemed just like mine. Frustration, anger, desperation, pain and sadness. She was lucky because her problems seemed to dissolve after they finally got pregnant but I knew it wasn't like that for everyone.

I once heard that you say the most truthful things in the heat of an argument and I was beginning to think that was true. I had said some hurtful stuff to Jacob over the past couple of months and he to me but we were both really stressed right now to be thinking clearly. I hoped he didn't think that I loved him any less than I did before we started all of this. He was going to be mine forever, baby or not and I just prayed that we would be able to get through all of this because I needed him in my life no matter what.

I was deep in my thoughts and didn't even realize that my drink was done until I heard the sad sound of slurping that came with the empty glass. Luckily, another drink appeared in front of me instantaneously.

Another male bartender who I hadn't seen when I first came in winked at me, "This is from that gentleman on the other end of the bar. He says hello." He said.

"Oh…uh. Can you tell him that that's ok. I don't really need anyone paying for my drinks." I pushed the blue liquid back.

The bartender pushed it towards me again, "I wouldn't say no to him. He's the mayor's son and he doesn't try to pick up girls frequently."

"No thank you." I said again and then turned to the blonde haired man who looked to be about my age, as he raised his glass to me. He looked like a young Brad Pitt but was trying way too hard and his hair was a nasty mess. I could almost smell the grease as it rolled out of his head. I mouthed a 'no thank you' and then turned back to the bartender.

"Can you throw that out and then just get me a bourbon and coke?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok, whatever you say." He shrugged.

It took him two minutes before he was back with my drink, "Thanks."

I nursed my second drink with as much tenderness as I did my first and all too soon heard the slurping again as I finished. As soon as the last drop was gone from the glass, I felt a presence next to me and turned away before Brad Pitt could talk to me with no luck.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He said trying to be louder than the music.

_No, you're Brad Pitt._

I kept looking in my drink as if there was something in it and moved the ice around with the straw. I was suddenly fascinated with the bottom of my glass.

"I'm the mayor's son." He tried again and I scoffed.

"Really? Is that your pick up line?" I asked and turned towards him.

"It usually works. Girls like a man with power." He puffed out his chest.

"Or a man who's daddy has power." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm my own man sweetheart and I would love to show you sometime." He leaned to whisper into my ear.

"Married." I said and pushed him back.

"Yeah right." He put his hand on my thigh and I immediately removed it.

"I _am _right." I held up my hand so he could see the giant rock on my finger. You couldn't miss the fucking thing from space.

"Please, you probably just wear that to try and keep the guys off you." He laughed.

"OK, well it was nice meeting you." I made a move to get off the stool but he put his hand on my thigh harshly and gave a rather tight squeeze.

"Now now, I've been nice so far but I can turn real quick. Don't test me." He said in a low snarl.

"Get your hand off of me." I said in a tone to match his.

"You're feisty." He snickered.

"I'm a truck driver with tits. Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me."

"This is my city babe. I can do whatever the fuck I want." He squeezed my thigh harder.

Before I could think about what I was doing, my hand shot in between his legs and grabbed his jewels tightly. He let out a soft yelp as I twisted and applied some pressure, "I said get your fucking hand off of me."

He chuckled, "You first sweetheart." And I twisted a little more, earning another yelp.

"Don't make me yank your balls off because I will." I snarled.

"Bullshit. Like I said, I own this town." He crashed his lips to mine and I let go of his crotch in shock. I made a move to push on his chest but he grabbed my hands and kept them in my lap.

He inched his tongue into my mouth and as soon as it past my teeth, I bit down hard, which wasn't such a good idea since his blood gushed into my mouth and down my throat. I could immediately feel the vampire in me start to immerge and fought every instinct I had as I felt him squirm. I only had blood from an animal and human blood from a bag but never directly straight from the source. It tasted so good and my mouth was watering from the incredible sensation that was filling my body.

_My prey was testing me._

I wanted to let go but I couldn't as I bit down harder and his blood kept rushing down my throat. I started sucking and drew more of his blood out of the hole in his tongue that was progressively getting bigger with each second. I could smell the salt form his tears as I kept going but didn't care; his blood tasted too good. I opened my eyes to make sure that no one was watching and luckily, no one seemed to notice me draining this poor boy dry.

Once I realized what I was doing, I tried to stop but I just couldn't. He tasted too good and I could feel his warm blood flow down my throat with each passing second.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled back from Brad Pitt and yanked off of my stool. I was do disoriented, that I didn't care that there was blood dripping from my mouth. I didn't even make a move to wipe it off. I just darted my tongue out to get the last droplets of my life source. My mind was filled with odd thoughts. I wanted to continue drinking that boy's blood but I knew it was wrong. The problem was, the taste was so good., I would have gladly compromised my morals for his final drops.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I heard a cold voice ask, bringing me out of my morbid thoughts.

"Wha…what the fuck are you doing here?" I replied and tried to compose myself.

"I fucking work here. Why are you sucking that boy dry?" She said.

"I don't have to answer to you." I spat and made a move to leave but she caught my shoulder, "Leah, I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"I don't care. You almost killed someone. Are you insane?" She pointed to Brad Pitt who's mouth was covered in red liquid as he ran out of the door.

"Where's he going?" I asked frantically as I realized the severity of the situation.

"Probably to tell his daddy you idiot." She pulled me out of the bar and pushed me against the wall near the door, "Do you see what I'm talking about?" She said ferociously and I was actually kind of scared of her.

"What?"

"This is why you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be alive because you cause shit like this." She raised her voice and several people near the entrance looked on but went back to their drinking once they realize that it was nothing serious.

"I didn't mean to. He just…"

"It doesn't matter. You almost killed that boy."

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. I'm sure he would have done worse to me if I would have let him." I started to get mad because her hand was still on me. I pushed it off brutally.

"I knew you would cause issues. I just knew it. I tried to warn everyone but they think you're this perfect little angle. Do you now see why you shouldn't exist?" She said.

"Don't talk to me that way. I should have stopped yes, but I was protecting myself."

"No, you were going to drain him and you wouldn't have cared. I saw it in your eyes when I pulled you off."

She was right but I still wasn't going to let her have that satisfaction.

"You don't know me so don't act like you do." I started walking but she pushed me against the wall again.

"I should kill you. You're just like those nomads who we used to take care of. You're no better than any of the vampires I killed in the past." She said quietly but still angrily.

She was right. I was a monster and I would have killed that boy if she hadn't pulled me off. Was it really my fault though? I was just acting on instinct. That was the argument I was trying to tell myself but I even knew it was bullshit. Instinct or not, I should have been able to control myself. What was wrong with me?

"You would kill the wife of your Alpha?" I retaliated because that was all I could think of.

"He's not my Alpha anymore remember?" She smirked.

"Just get your hands off of me." I pushed her back.

"Fine, just leave and don't ever come back. Jake doesn't need someone like you in his life. You're a failure anyway." She spat.

"I'm not a failure." I seethed and cried angry tears.

"Really? How's that pregnancy thing going?" She snickered.

I slapped her so hard, I heard her jaw bone crack. She stumbled backwards but didn't fall. She re-fixed her jaw and then began her feral snarl. She was about to lunge at me and I was ready for her but the sound of police sirens blaring in the distance, pulled us back to reality.

I turned around to see two policemen getting out of their car with Brad Pitt behind them.

"Thatsherrightthere." He slurred through the gauze that was stuffed in his mouth.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to take you in." A burly police officer asked as he approached me.

"Did he tell you to?" I nodded towards Brad Pitt.

"No, we work for those who need us and you assaulted him." The policeman said angrily and threw some handcuffs on my wrists. He pulled my arm behind my back roughly and attached it to the other wrist painfully.

"Stop resisting." The policeman said as he led me towards the car.

"I'm not." I replied viscously.

"Hey Braney, do you think she's resisting?" He asked the other police officer.

"Sure do boss. She might need come cohesion." He smirked and I was slammed on the hood of the police car.

"Shit." I hissed through my teeth as the pain covered my face.

"That's right." The officer who had a hold on me said, "Don't fight me."

"I wasn't." He began lifting my arms in the cuffs and a searing pain shot through my body.

"I think I might have to add a resisting arrest charge on top of assault." He lifted me up again and brought me back hard on the hoddo of the car.

He pulled me off of the car and led me towards the back seat where he shoved me in. I tried to look for Leah to tell her to call Jacob but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. In her place, it seemed like the whole bar had come out to watch me get arrested. Before the cop shut the door, Brad Pitt leaned closer to me.

"I told you, I own this town." He left a kiss on my cheek and I pulled back sharply before spitting in his face. I got a hard slap but didn't make a sound. The door was shut with force and the cops got in the car.

_Jesus Christ._

I'm here getting arrested in front of a bar after I almost killed the mayor's son. What a great night.

How more fucked up could my life be?

* * *

**HOLY NESSIE ALMOST KILLED A BOY BATMAN. **

**SO....WHAT DID WE THINK ABOUT THAT ONE? YES I KNOW YOU WANTED MORE BABY STUFF BUT YOU HAVE TO REALIZE THAT THIS IS AN EXTREMLY STRESSFUL TIME FOR NESSIE AND JAKE. DON'T EXPECT IT TO GET BETTER ANY TIME SOON MY KIDDIES. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Crazy Phone Calls and Blood Battles

Jacob POV

**THANKS TO MY BETA LUV2BELUVED FOR THE HELP WITH THIS ONE. I NEEDED IT BECAUSE THE FIRST DRAFT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS A CHALLENGE. **

**HERE WE GO PEOPLE, ANOTHER DOOZEY FOR YA....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I slammed the front door shut and didn't even care that I cracked the glass pane.

The past month had been one of the worst in my life. Not only was Nessie always mad at me for some reason, but this whole baby thing was frustrating beyond belief. I never intentionally meant to snap at her but when she raises her voice like that, I just can't help but retaliate. It seemed that we fought more than anything nowadays because everything I did was wrong in Nessie's eyes and deserved a shouting match. I knew it was because of the stress we were going through but I didn't care. We should be able to get through this without ripping each other's heads off.

She was being childish. That was the main issue I was battling. How can she just up and leave when things got hard and then she had the nerve to throw my past indiscretions in my face like I had wronged her for all these years. It was like she was just waiting to call me out on all the times I walked out. She didn't even tell me where she was going and that kind of scared me but I knew she could take care of herself so I didn't worry about her getting hurt. The main thing I was battling in my mind was the situation we were thrown in.

The past month had been hell and she shut me out without any word other than a couple of shouts and yells. We never really talked anymore because she was so temperamental and I didn't feel like dealing with her when she was like that.

Tonight, I came in the house and meant to keep my cool. We needed to talk about everything she was going through because it wasn't going to get any better if she just kept it inside all the time. I could tell that all the pressure everyone was putting on us was weighing her down but I seemed to be handling it better than she was. She would snap at anyone who said one wrong thing and didn't even try to act cordial anymore.

I watched as my marriage began to crumble around me. Was this entire baby idea worth it if I lost Nessie? We didn't even talk anymore. Would it really get any better if this didn't work for us? I knew it would only get worse as the days progressed and I was already tired of the failed pregnancy tests and fucking vitamins that obviously weren't working. Nothing was working and I doubted it ever would. This just wasn't meant for us and the quicker Nessie got over it, the quicker we could try and get back to being normal.

The sad thing was, I knew we would never be back to normal because this was going to loom over us forever. She would feel like a failure and I would have to try and bring her back from a depression that I knew was coming. If she was angry now, it was nothing compared to what was going to happen when our six months were up and we were still babyless. At this point, it just made more sense to stop trying before we got in too deep but we still had three months and Nessie was trying to cling onto time like it was her life source. I felt bad but I wanted her to be realistic.

Every time I brought something up about quitting, she would just start screaming at me, which set me off and it would all turn into a huge shouting match. This wasn't worth it. How could we ever think that this was going to work for us when the odds were so stacked against us?

I sat at the kitchen counter and tapped my finger on the side of the glass of vodka that was in my hands. The sound of my wedding band clinking on the glass brought me out of my thoughts. I downed the last of the vodka as the phone was ringing and didn't want to answer it but I already knew who it was.

"Hello Bella." I sighed as I picked up the phone.

_"Is everything alright? Nessie just said she was leaving and I tried her cell but it didn't work."_

"No it wouldn't. She busted the thing against the wall before she stormed out." I smashed my palms into my eyes, trying to wipe away the thoughts of our last fight.

"_Well, what happened?" _

"What always happens, she just snapped."

"_What did you say this time?" _Bella groaned.

"I don't even remember but it didn't warrant a fucking screaming match."

"_So she just walked out?"_

"Yeah, she said she deserved to since I walked out so many times before."

_"No she didn't."_

"Yes she did and then she left. I don't know where the hell she went or when the hell she's coming back." I held my head in my hand on the counter.

_"I'm sure it's jut the hormones Jacob. You guys will be back to normal once all of this is over."_

I laughed, "I was just thinking about how we were never going to be the same again. It's just not worth it Bella."

_"Don't say that Jacob. Everything is worth it to hold your child in your arms."_

"Not if I loose Nessie to all of this fighting. I don't think I can take it anymore."

_"I'm sorry Jacob."_

Bella handed the phone off to Edward and we talked for an hour while Bella tried to reach Nessie on the car phone but she didn't have any luck. Edward said that we should give her about a day to cool off and then track her using her credit cards if she didn't come home. I knew that wouldn't work because he had trained her better than that. If Nessie wanted to disappear, she could. She was a master at going under the radar and on some occasions, I could have sworn that she belonged to the Russian mafia or something. We all had to be skilled in disappearing just in case something happened. Nessie was one of the best and I doubted we would be able to find her if she didn't want us to.

While Nessie was good at hiding, Edward was better and he was smart. He already had Jasper tracking the phone in her car and found her in Port Angeles. I wasn't going to go get her because she would just start screaming again so I took his advice and let her cool off for now, but we would definitely be having a talk about all of this in a couple of days.

She had to learn that she couldn't shut me out especially now. We had too many emotions running through us to just let them fester. Eventually, the emotions would drive us insane. This wasn't healthy for anyone and I hated to think that we were both suffering in silence when we could be talking about these things to lessen some of the pain. I tried on numerous occasions to talk about what was going on but she avoided me like the plague on most days and didn't even try to hide her distaste for me.

Bella tried to convince me that it was just the hormones but I knew better. This was Nessie's way of dealing. When she got mad, she was trying to tell me that she wanted to talk but didn't want to appear weak and didn't want to let me in, which I didn't understand because I was her fucking husband. Who else was she going to talk to? We should be able to get through this together but she kept pushing me away so I knew it wasn't going to be much longer before I couldn't take any more.

All the tests never worked, the hormones and pills we were pumping through our bodies didn't have any success and whatever else Doc was trying wasn't helping so why try? Nothing was going to work because we were just too different from each other. Half vampires were so rare anyways but no one even thought about having one breed with a werewolf. That didn't even sound possible so why were we trying? The whole thing seemed more absurd the more I thought about it and I didn't even want to think about what I was going to say to Nessie.

I had to let her know that this wasn't going to work for us. We had to give up because if we kept going, there would be no family left for us. I didn't want to think that I was giving up on is but we would be torn apart if we kept going for these next three months. There wouldn't be anything left to salvage because I wasn't going to be able to handle it. She was just as messed up as I was and on several occasions, I could see her ready to just kill me so she wouldn't have to go through anything harder. My marriage was too important to me to let it get damaged by the prospect of an idea I had no control over. This was too much for both of us to handle and I didn't know how much longer we would last.

I went to bed that night with a thousand thoughts running through my brain and didn't even get to sleep until early that morning. The birds were already chirping by the time I passed out. I would have slept well if that goddamn phone wasn't ringing off the hook.

"Nessie, get the phone." I groaned but then laughed, "Oh that's right, you walked out." I looked at her spot.

I dragged myself over to the phone on her side of the bed and picked it up. I didn't even bother asking who it was. I just left the phone on my ear, waiting for someone to say something.

"_Hello?" _A male voice asked.

"Yeah?" I replied sleepily.

"_Is this the Black residence?" _

"Yeah."

_"Good, this is the Port Angeles police department and we held a Renesmee Black over night but she needs to be picked up."_

"Is this Seth? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I growled.

_"Sir, I don't know who Seth is but this is Roger Michels of the Port Angeles police department like I said."_

I sat up in bed, "Are you serious?"

_"Yes sir. Your wife was arrested last night but she posted bail. She needs a ride."_ He repeated.

"Is she there with you now?"

_"Hold on one second sir."_ There was a shuffle on the other end before I heard her voice.

_"What?"_ She snapped.

"Don't what me? What the fuck are you doing in jail?" I asked angrily.

_"Don't yell at me. I'm not a child Jacob and I made a stupid mistake but I don't need you to get angry with me."_

"How could I not be angry? My wife is in jail." I said as I threw on a shirt and shoes.

_"Just come and get me."_ She said roughly and the phone went dead.

I just stared at the phone stunned. What else was I supposed to do after getting the craziest phone call of my life? Was she really in jail? I guess she was since some deputy from the police department called but still it sounded so absurd. What did she do to get in jail? This was so stupid. She just walked out and then gets hauled off to jail. What the fuck was going on?

I was beyond livid at this point. She was my wife, not my child so why was I always doing things like this? Why was I always the one who had to bail her out of these situations? She was acting so out of character and it was getting on my last nerve. This was the last straw. It was obvious that this whole situation was getting to her in more ways than she was letting on and I had to convince her that we had to stop trying for a baby.

That was all I was thinking as I drove to Port Angeles at 300 mph. I pulled into the station and getting madder as I walked up to the reception area. Not only was I woken up at fucking six o' clock in the morning but I had to go pick up my wife from jail. This whole thing was so stupid and I wasn't going to let her deteriorate our lives anymore. I went in and saw a sleeping office but no one else.

"Hello?" I tired but there was no response.

"Hey!" I shouted and slammed my hand on the desk.

He shot straight up and looked around in a daze until his eyes focused on me, "Yeah…how can I help you?" He wiped the spit from his mouth.

"I was called in to pick up my wife who was held here overnight." I said through clenched teeth.

"Black?" He asked and I nodded, "Hold on one second." He got some keys and went into the back.

The whole time he was gone, I was pacing the floor like a mad man. I should have been more worried about her but I really wasn't at this point. I was too annoyed to feel anything but pure anger. I wasn't going to hit her or anything but she had to know that this was unacceptable. God, I really was her father. What was she thinking?

I had to calm myself down because I didn't really know the situation but I was surely going to find out when we got home.

The officer came back with a pissed off Nessie who had drops of blood on her white pants and a mean looking face. She actually looked like a vampire.

"Here are some papers that you have to sign." The officer pushed a couple papers towards Nessie and she ripped the pen across the bottom as she signed them.

"Is that all?" She snapped.

"Yes, if Mr. Brawny chooses to press charges, which I expect he will, you'll be getting a summons in the mail. Have a good day." The officer smiled before going to file away the papers.

Nessie turned around with the look of the devil on her face and I don't even think she realized how serious this was. She was going to try and play this off like it was nothing. She was fucking arrested.

"Good morning." I laughed sarcastically.

"Don't start Jacob. Just take me back to the hotel."

"Why? You're coming home with me." I said simply.

"I don't want to go home right now." She pushed past me and went outside into the rain.

"You're going home because you don't have a choice." I said loudly as she nearly ripped the passenger's side door off of the hinges.

"You're not my father Jacob." She said with acid dripping from her tone.

"I was just thinking about how I'm exactly like your father." I didn't turn the car on because we weren't going anywhere until she told me what was going on.

"Just take me home."

"No. What the fuck did you do to get arrested?" I nearly shouted.

"None of your business."

"Fine." I turned on the car and sped out of the police station.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to see Charlie. He's an officer, I'm pretty sure he can get the files."

"Just take me home Jacob." She screamed but I didn't respond. I might have killed her if I had.

She huffed and leaned back in the seat the entire drive back to Forks. I knew that the situation was serious because the officer said something about pressing charges. If she didn't want to talk to me, I knew she was going to have a long conversation with Edward because she couldn't keep anything from him. My main goal was to try and convince her that we had to stop with the baby making because it was obviously too much for her. I would let Charlie and Edward rip into her for whatever she did but I didn't really know what else she could do to try and prove she was less of an adult.

"I'm not going in." She said sternly.

"The hell you aren't. We're having a long conversation about this." I got out and opened her door but she still didn't move, "Don't make me drag you in there."

"I dare you."

I banged my fist on the top of the car so hard, it cause it to dent. I was too pissed to even care that my precious Lamborghini was tainted. She was making me so mad and in a minute, I was going to have to take a run or I might seriously blow up at her.

"I swear…" I began but Bella cut me off.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what the hell did you get yourself into? Your grandfather just called about some arrest in Port Angeles and you have blood on your pants. What the hell is going on?" She shouted.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Bella actually dragged Nessie, kicking and screaming, by the neck and shoved her into the house. I stayed outside for a little while so I could calm my breathing because it wouldn't help anybody to have another person shouting at her. I could hear Edward demanding to know what had happened but she was just yelling back without giving up any information. That meant it was something really bad.

"I see your wife made it home." I heard a sniveling voice from behind me.

"Leah, I don't have the patience to deal with you right now." I seethed.

"I think you do."

"Get away from me."

"Why don't we do a run Jacob? I need to show you something." She smirked and took off into the forest. I needed a good run so I didn't hesitate to follow after here. I phased in a second and was running on all fours just as we shot off towards the cliffs.

_What do you want? I_ asked.

_I know why Nessie got arrested and I know why she doesn't want to tell anyone._ Her tone sounded like she was laughing.

_How the fuck do you know what happened?_

_Because I was there and I was the one who saved her ass._

_Saved her from what? Leah, what the hell is going on?_

I was transported into Leah's mind and saw as she got out of her small blue car in front of some dingy bar in Port Angeles. There were some kids outside smoking and it looked like it was a place the college kids would hang out at so I didn't know why Leah was going in there until I saw her walk into the door and a manager reprimanded her for being late. I guess she worked there now.

She turned the corner and I caught several glimpses of dancing bodies, strobe lights, and caught the strong smell of vodka. It was nothing out of the ordinary for a bar but I knew Nessie must have been there.

_Can we just get to where Nessie's at?_ I said viciously.

_Fine_.

There were a couple pictures of things that were hazy so I guessed they were unimportant. Everything slowed down and became clearer as I saw Nessie practically face eating some dude at the bar.

Literally. Leah laughed.

_What_?

_Just watch._

I continued to watch, mad as shit, as Nessie and this guy continued to swap spit and I was lucky that I wasn't there or I would have certainly killed everyone within a two-mile radius. What the hell was she doing? Was she drunk? Did she sleep with him? So help me God if she did because I was going to find the fucker and murder him or her, whoever I got my hands on first.

I didn't want to watch anymore but I couldn't stop watching as their mouths moved together. It looked like she was feasting on him and didn't seem loving like our kisses but still disrupted my stomach like nothing I had experienced. I almost gagged when I saw her tongue dart into his mouth and then I saw something weird. I don't know if my eyes were just deceiving me but I think I saw a trickle of blood make its way from her mouth, down to her pants where it spotted the white fabric.

_What the hell?_

_Can't you see what she's doing?_

_No, why is she bleeding?_

_She's not bleeding you dipshit._

I watched closer and noticed that she actually did look she was eating him. Was she…

_Holy shit._ I said as I watched her chew at the poor boy's mouth and the blood continued to seep out of what I assumed to be a rather large hole.

No one but Leah seemed to be watching this horrid spectacle in the bar but I could faintly hear the boy's cries as Nessie continued to suck him dry.

None of this made any sense. My Nessie wasn't a killer. What the fuck was going on?

Before I could hear anything else, I took off back towards the house and didn't stop until I was at the front door. I had to remember to phase so that I didn't barge in as a wolf after I put on some clothes, I raced in to find Nessie being hounded on by Edward and Bella. I guess she told them what had happened because Bella was going on and on about how they were vegetarians and bullshit like that. I just wanted to get Nessie alone because I knew there must have been a good reason for her to attack that guy.

"Can everyone just please shut up!" Nessie screamed, "I didn't mean to. How many times do I have to say it?"

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean to, you did and you should have controlled yourself." Edward scolded.

"He had his hand on my leg and he wouldn't let go."

"Ok, so punch him, kick him, whatever, not chew his face off."

"You're impossible and you wonder why I never come over here anymore." She yelled and then ran past me, out of the house.

"I'll go." I said as Edward made a move to follow her.

I ran and followed her scent until I heard her crying somewhere near by. I saw her hunched under a tree and the tears that stained her cheeks nearly killed me but I had to make sure we talked about this. I crouched next to her but didn't touch her.

"Ness, what were you thinking?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked, avoiding my question.

"Well, no but you kind of shocked me back there."

"How did you find out?"

"Leah."

She scoffed, "Figures she would try to point out my wrongdoings."

"You should be lucky she was there. You would have killed that boy in a room full of people and you didn't even care."

"I know." She hung her head, "But it wasn't all my fault."

"What happened?"

She rested her hand on my chest and pushed her story through my body. I saw from the time she walked out of the house and immediately felt like shit as I cowered under the weight of all her emotions.

There was anger and pain but the most overwhelming emotion was despair. She thought she was a failure and I could understand why but there was still no need for her to beat herself up over this. I watched as she raced down the highway and heard her inner thoughts about how angry she was with me. Through her memories, I could see our fight and didn't realize it had been that bad. I never meant to intentionally blow up like that but it just happened.

I saw as she entered the bar and sat for drinks and then as that fucker she called Brad Pitt tried to take her home. I was so proud when she got a yelp out of him when she nearly ripped his balls off. That was kind of funny but then he kissed her and I was right back in my state of rage. She bit down hard and I could smell the blood as if seeped out of his tongue. I felt her desire overtake her willpower as she began to suck him dry.

I felt the strong, heated hands of Leah as she jerked Nessie out of the bar. I now had a weird feeling about Leah. Although she had saved Nessie from killing that boy but the things she said to her were downright inappropriate. That was exactly why Nessie was cracking. All of this pressure on her was more than she could handle and she knew that people were judging her even though they didn't say anything to her face like Leah had.

I watched as those two police officers threw Nessie on the hood of their car and a searing pain shot up my face as she remembered the feeling. I got an odd sense of pride as Nessie spit in Brad Pitt's face but then he hit her and that almost made me go insane.

She pulled her hand back hesitantly, "Are you mad?" She asked again but I didn't know how to answer her.

Of course I wasn't mad at her for the bar incident. I reality, I would have killed him but she was defending herself so I guess she had a right to drain the kid. I was pissed off at those officers and was tempted to speak to Charlie about filing a complaint but I knew they would just get a slap on the wrist because they were on the payroll of the mayor but it still might be worth it. I wasn't mad at her for any of that but I was still mad that she walked out and I was mad that she felt the need to hide all of her feelings from me.

"I know I did something horrible but I really didn't mean to and I tried to stop Jacob, I really did." She said frantically when I didn't answer her question.

"I know and I'm not mad at you for any of that but why did you hide all of this from me? All those feelings? You can't deal with all that by yourself."

I had no control over myself as I pulled her into my lap and she cried into my chest, "I'm so sorry Jacob. I've been such a bitch and I don't even know why. I just can't take all of this." She cried harder.

"I know and I'm sorry about this." I cooed but she didn't quite down.

I held her for as long as I could and didn't ever want to let go but I couldn't stand her tears any longer. I lifted her up so that I could see her and wiped the water from her cheeks. I knew I had to have that talk with her now or I would never say it.

"Nessie, we can't keep doing this." I began, "We have to stop."

"Stop what?" She asked.

"We have to stop all of this." I didn't want to say it but I had to, "We have to stop trying for a baby."

Her lip trembled and she hung her head, "We just have three more months. Can't we hold off until then?"

"I don't think we'll last. We're both going crazy over something that will never happen."

"You don't know that Jacob." She said angrily.

"Yes I do Nessie. This isn't meant for us and the sooner you get over it then the sooner we can get back to us. Just you and me."

"But I want this so badly."

"I know you do and if I could, I would give you anything you wanted but we have to be realistic. Our marriage is falling apart and it will only get worse if we keep going down this road."

"I know we can do it Jacob, please don't make me give up." She cried.

"I don't think we can afford to keep going Ness. I'm sorry.

"What are you saying Jacob?" She asked and her voice cracked again.

"I'm saying that I can't keep doing this. I can't put either one of us through hell when it's not going to be worth it in the end."

"You promised Jacob. You promised that you wouldn't leave me."

"I just can't…I want you; the old you not this women who's too obsessed to care about anything else. I need her back." I placed a kiss on her forehead before turning around and walking back to the house.

"Jake, don't do this!" I could hear Nessie screaming from behind me but I didn't want to turn around.

I threw my hands in the air and continued to walk. I was done. It was her decision to figure out what was more important.

"Tell me if you want a baby or me Nessie but I can't keep this up." I shouted back but didn't turn around because if I saw the look on her face, I would crumble.

She could have our marriage or keep going with this insanity but it wasn't possible to have both.

* * *

**HOLY BROKEN MARRAIGE BATMAN**

**OK SO DONT HATE ME. PLEASE DONT HATE ME. I HAD TO DO IT. THERE WAS NO OTHER OPTION. **

**JUST ADDING ANOTHER ELEMENT TO THE STORY. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS IS A VERY STRESSFUL TIME FOR THE BOTH OF THEM AND IF YOU 'VE GONE THROUGH THIS, THEN YOU KNOW THAT IT'S NOT EASY. A LOT OF COUPLES ACTUALLY DO BREAK UP FROM THE PRESSURE. **

**LET'S ALL HOPE JAKE AND NESSIE ARE STRONGER THAN THAT. **


	13. Chapter 13

Decisions and Rebirth

Renesemee POV

**WAT'S UP MY LOVELIES. I MEANT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT SOMETHING FUNKY WAS GOING ON WITH FANFICTION. SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT NO WORRIES....HERE WE GO. **

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Jake, don't do this!" I screamed.

He continued to walk like I hadn't said anything at all and didn't even try to look at me.

"Tell me if you want a baby or me Nessie but I can't keep this up." He shouted back.

I crumbled on the ground and didn't even care that my entire body was shaking from the cold.

He gave me an ultimatum and as soon as he asked, I already knew that I would have to give up my dream to have him. Even when he was walking away, I wanted to run after him but I couldn't make my legs move. I didn't even have to really think about it because Jacob was the one person I couldn't live with out, no matter what.

I really did long for a child but Jacob was right; this wasn't possible for us.

I didn't know how I could have let this get so bad but I couldn't help it. I was a woman on a mission and I was too stubborn to let go of my dreams. I knew I needed to get back to the old Nessie like Jake said but I didn't want to give up that quickly. I felt like this was too important to just give up on but I couldn't think of another way to have it all. As much as I wanted a child, I wanted Jacob more and I had to get over this.

I didn't even feel like moving because I felt like such a screw up. A failure. My marriage was trashed because of me and I should have known that Jacob was unhappy. I should've been able to keep it from getting this bad. I knew that I had changed, we both had but I thought we would be able to get through this just like we had with all the other problems that had passed in our relationship.

A baby or the prospect there of was obviously too much for the both of us to handle. I knew it would eventually kills us if I didn't give up this fantasy. As much as I hated to say it, this wasn't a reasonable goal and I knew I was going to have to try and get back to reality if I had any hope of bringing the old Nessie and Jake back together. I knew I was pushing it with Jacob with my attitude these past couple of months but I never thought he would actually leave me over this. I knew he was just stubborn enough to do it to and it might kill us both but he would do anything to get the old Nessie back--no matter what it took.

Has the rest of my family given up on me too? I thought about the past twelve hours and the pain I had caused everyone with my stupidity but I never realized it at the time. First of all, I freakin' walked out on Jacob when he was trying to talk some sense into me. He always had the patience of a saint when it came to me but now I could see how his resolve was cracking as I shouted at him over the stupidest of things. He was never one to beat around the bush even when he was mad. He didn't seem to care about anyone but me and my safety. I was trying to prolong the conversation that was coming by shouting and getting angry even though I knew it wouldn't work. I knew that all the failed pregnancy tests and negative results were getting to Jacob. He wanted to stop trying for a baby but I at least thought I could keep him going for another couple of months. I just needed to finish out my six months but that was now a null option.

I laid on the cold, wet ground and thought about how stupid I had been while I was in that bar, sucking on that guy's mouth and tried to actually kill him. Of course daddy was mad and mama almost strangled me but there was no way to stop once I tasted Brad Pitt's blood. I now realized how strong the vampire side of my body was. I never in a million years thought that I would have such a low amount of self control when it came to blood but it was obvious that I did because I would have continued to drink his blood, and would have if it wasn't for Leah.

That was another issue I was battling in my mind. Even though I hated Leah with a passion, she had helped me and kept me from making one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I hated to think that I now owed her something or was indebted to her but I was definitely going to have to thank her, which I was not looking forward to. She had caused me so much pain in my life but that was now beside the point. She had helped me, no matter what her intentions were, she kept me from killing. I knew that she wasn't doing it for me but that still didn't make me any less grateful. I prayed that she wouldn't make a big deal out of this but I knew she would. This was her perfect opportunity to make me grovel at her feet.

Although I was prepared to daddy and mama's anger, I wasn't prepared for the sorrowful looks of the rest of my family. Grandma's was the worst to handle because it looked like I actually killed her. She always told me that she never wanted this life for me and she was worried that I would fall off the wagon like the rest of my family had at one point or the other. Mama was the only one of us who hadn't tasted human blood and I was proud to be apart of her group but now, I was tainted. I had tasted the delicious blood of a human and there was no going back.

Would the wolves look at me differently? Would my family ever look at me the same again? And what about Grandpa Charlie? I didn't know if anyone had told him that I had been arrested yet but that was sure to be another conversation that I was going to have to bare. He was going to have that look of shame on his face the entire time when I tell him why I was thrown in jail overnight but I hoped he understood as Jacob had. Actually, I was surprised that Jacob wasn't more angry with me for drinking human blood but what made me feel worse was that Jacob always accepted me; no matter what. He always said that it didn't ever matter what I did, he was always going to love me.

Did that still apply now that I had put our marriage in a blender and hit the high-speed button?

What killed me the most was that Jacob knew I would choose him over a baby. He knew that if he just said the right words, I would give up anything for him. I would have dropped the idea of having a baby if he asked the first day and even though it would have killed me, I would have done it gladly to keep Jacob happy. He wasn't being selfish but I understood exactly where he was coming from. Over the past couple of months, I had become less of a wife and more of a woman possessed. I was neglecting Jacob and I had vowed never to do that the minute I committed myself to him. I had gotten out of control and I had to make this right because if I didn't, I could loose him forever.

I wanted to get up and run into Jacob's warm arms but I couldn't move. I felt like I was cemented to the ground. I wasn't ever going to move again.

I closed my eyes and wished that the pain of abandonment would go away. I prayed that someone would find me soon or I was sure that the cold would take over and kill me. I rested in the wet earth and didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until my dreams of Jacob took over.

They were the first happy dreams I had had in a long time. They were just like Jacob said; us and no one else. As I slept, I thought about how happy I was before this prospect of a child was even presented to me. I was happy with my life and I didn't need anything else to complete me. I wanted to go back to that girl. The girl who was in love with Jacob. My Jacob. I had to get back to that girl or he was going to leave and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

I felt someone's cold arms wrap around my body as the night drew to a close and then I was ghosted through the forest before I was laid down on something comfortable. I felt light hands travel over my body and my cold, wet clothes were gone in an instant but I couldn't open my eyes. The emotions were too much for me and I was too exhausted to even try to wake up. I rolled over after I was warm and continued to sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched. I actually felt good for a change and woke up rested until I thought about the previous day. All the pictures from the time I walked out of the house to the time Jacob left me, flooded through my mind in a split second.

I sat straight up in bed and frantically tried to look for Jacob but I didn't need to. He was sitting in a chair opposite my old bed in the Cullen house. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and I knew he was beating himself up when he didn't have to. He shouldn't have to.

I jumped of the bed and didn't even touch the floor before I was in his lap, kissing every inch of his skin I could reach. I didn't even try to breathe as I meshed my lips to his in what felt like forever. I could finally see what he was talking about. The love was back and I didn't even have to try. Now that I let go of everything else, it was just Jacob and I.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I never meant to hurt you and I will never stop apologizing." I kissed every inch of his face.

He didn't say anything but I could tell that he was trying as hard as he could to not tackle me with his own kisses.

"Please say you forgive me?" I asked and pulled back to read his eyes.

"I should have never asked you to choose. I'm such a dick." He set me on the bed and began to walk away.

"Please Jacob. Don't go, not now. I said I'm sorry." I began crying.

"But you shouldn't have to. I should have never asked you to give up your dreams." He hung his head as he turned back towards me.

I got off the bed and went to lift his head back up, "A dream that will never come true? I should have given up on that months ago and I'm sorry for neglecting you while I clung to the idea…"

"Of what? Having a family?" He said and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was upset with himself.

"I never realized how much I was hurting you through all of this and I'm sorry." I caressed his face and the warmth from his cheek was enough to kill me.

"I didn't mean to sound like such an…ass. I just want us to get better." He turned his head to kiss my palm.

"I'm back Jacob and I'm never leaving again. I promise."

"I should never have made you give up on something you want so much. I swear we can start trying again." He picked me up and brought me over to the bed where he got on next to me.

"Yeah, and then what? End up just like we were the yesterday? I don't ever want to be like that again." I promised.

As I thought about how we both had acted these past couple of months, I almost cried. We were both so destroyed by this and I never wanted to go back to a time when we were fighting like that.

"I really am sorry." I said again.

"You shouldn't be. I was as much to blame as you were but just promise me that we can work through this."

"I'm here. Can we try to work on this now?" but was silenced by Jacob's heated lips on mine.

He rolled us so that he was hovering over me as he continued to kiss my lips with as much fervor as he could muster and I was happy to give him everything I had.

"I would love nothing more. I've been such a dick over these past few months and I should have been more supportive." He said.

"I just want us to get back to us before all of this. I don't care how long that takes. I want to be us again."

"Good because I was just about to ask you the same thing." He smirked.

"You deserve better than a wife who never talks to you." I shook my head as I remembered how horribly I had acted to him.

"And you deserve a husband who wouldn't give up on you when things get tough. You know I would never really leave right?"

"I know but I understand why you said what you did. You were trying to speed up my realization that we were broken." I knew exactly what he where he was coming from now that I looked at it retrospectively.

"I was just trying to make you come back to me. The Nessie from the past few months wasn't mine—that wasn't my Nessie I wanted you back." He nuzzled my neck and I was trying to keep my mind clear so that we could talk about things without it turning sexual. That would get us nowhere. If anything, that is what put us in this place to begin with.

"Jacob, we have to talk. We can't just jump back into things because we'll only suffer in the long run." I said breathlessly.

He groaned and rolled off of me, "You're right."

Jacob and I spent what felt like days, cooped up in my old bedroom talking to each other. Even though I had listened to him over the past couple of months, I hadn't realized how much of his life I had actually missed. I didn't know anything about the stealing going on at the garage and didn't even know how the pack was doing. Jacob was right; I had kind of gone crazy. We didn't move from our spot on the bed for the entire day and no one bothered us but I could hear them downstairs.

As the night quickly approached, all I wanted to do was go home and be with my husband. He was all I need right now and I was happy to finally have him back. Like I said before, I knew we couldn't just jump back to being us because there was no way we were over the past couple of months but it was nice to finally be on the right track after so many months of discord.

I didn't want to think that I was giving something up but the entire time Jacob and I were talking, there was something in the back of my mind that was telling me to fight until the end. The only problem was that I didn't want to. I didn't want to be that Nessie any longer because it was hurting my relationship with Jacob. I wanted a child yes but I wanted Jacob more and that was what I needed right now.

I stayed in his arms the entire day and we didn't do anything more than kiss because I don't think that we were ready for more than that. We needed to build our relationship back up.

"Are you ready to go home?" He kept kissing my forehead and hair.

"Please. I want to get back in my bed with my sheets." I got off the bed and put on my shoes.

"Good."

We walked down the stairs to see the family doing various things but my eyes were only on daddy who still looked mad but I could tell that he was getting better. Mama must have talked to him because he was livid after I ran out.

"I'm not mad at you Renesmee because God knows I've made my mistakes but…"

"I know and I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately. I never meant to hurt anyone." I said to everyone but mainly daddy, "I've been so mean and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, we're used to it." Emmett chuckled and daddy threw one of Esme's vases at him.

That was a whole different kind of fighting that I didn't want to be in the middle of so Jacob and I left shortly after and I was happy when we pulled into our driveway. It was like I was seeing it for the first time and I loved the feeling I got when I walked inside. I don't know what was wrong with me but I guess my mind had been too clouded over the past couple of months to really appreciate things clearly. I should be happy with what I have and not beg for more when I've already been given so much.

"I hope you meant what you said before, about us working through this." I sighed as we laid in bed that night.

"Of course, you're too important to me for something to tear us apart."

"I've been so stupid." I said mostly to myself.

"Stop, we've both been through a lot and said some things we shouldn't have but we're here so we've just got to keep moving forward."

"Thank you." I kissed his chest.

"And I really am sorry for what I said in the forest. I never meant to be like that. My emotions just got the best of me."

"I know but please don't scare me like that again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you left. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry too." He buried his head in my hair and that's how we fell asleep.

The next few weeks were nothing like I expected. I of course felt sad that everything was over in the baby-making department but I was happy to have some of myself back. I didn't think I would ever feel complete without a child but I was going to work as hard as I could to come as close as I could. After Jacob and I had one long talk about what we'd been going through for the past couple of months, we put it out of our heads. There was no need to dwell on what we had said or what we'd done. It was over.

I went as far as going through the entire house cleaning and throwing everything out that had to do with the entire experience. I knew that the only way I would get past it was to get rid of it. It was hard but I knew it needed to be done. I felt like w weight was lifted off of my shoulders when I put the last garbage back into the trashcan.

I went back to my old happy self and everyone could tell I was different. No one really talked about our failed attempts to have a baby and it was kind like a taboo subject around the house. I still hadn't told Leah thank you even though I knew I should have. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't get over all the shit she'd put me through but I guess I would have to get over myself some time soon so that I could grumble out an appreciation for what she did in the bar. No matter what her intentions, she still stopped me from making a big mistake.

That conversation with Grandpa Charlie was horrible. No one had told him about me getting arrested because we thought it could fly by without any major issues but of course once the Port Angeles police department found out that I was related to Charlie Swan, they made an immediate call. He came over and ripped me a new one. I had never seen him so furious. He said that I had embarrassed him and I knew that but it hurt worse to hear it from him. After he yelled at me for about an hour, he calmed down and let me tell my story; he actually went to Port Angeles to arrest the mayor's son, which didn't get him very far. He told me he told me he was just trying to make a point.

The mayor of Port Angeles knew about his son's horrible behavior from previous reports so he didn't choose to press charges against me, which was I very fortunate for. I didn't how I would handle things if I had to sit in court and testify for something I had no idea how to explain. I mean, how could you tell a jury that your vampire side took over and started attacking?

As March turned into April and then April to May, I was slowly getting back into the groove of things. It took a while but I was starting to reappear at family gatherings and being more active in my life. I still had a monthly period that was a reminder of what I failed to do but whenever that time came, I just suffered through it like every other normal human woman. I was going to be glad when I was finally free from the pain because it was like nothing I had ever felt but I gritted my teeth through all the cramps and bleeding.

I was sitting in my room after a long day at school, typing frantically on my laptop when Jacob came in.

"Nessie?" He asked.

"In here." I yelled back so he could hear me downstairs.

He came in with a huge smile on his face, "I got them."

"Got what?" I asked when I closed my laptop and he climbed next to me on the bed.

"The papers I asked for."

"Jacob, what are you talking about?"

"Well after we went through all of that stuff a couple months ago, I got in touch with an adoption agency." He looked me over to judge my reaction.

"And…?" I asked.

"I mean, is that something you'd want to do?"

I had never really thought about it as a possible option but now I guess I had to if I wanted a child. I didn't know how that would work with us having such a unique family but I was sure that we would find some way. We had to.

"Can I see them?" I asked and he gave me a folder with several papers in it.

I searched through them silently and thought about what it would be like to adopt a human and raise it like it was my own. I knew I could do it but this past experience had taught me that I wasn't as mature as I thought I was. I had done some stupid things and I had realized that when times get rough, I shut down. I don't act like an adult and that wasn't be the kind of behavior that was right to raise a child.

"Jacob, thank you for this really, but…"

"You're not ready." He guessed and I nodded.

"I'll try it if it's what you want but right now, I don't think it would be right."

"That's ok. We'll talk about it in a couple of years." He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you though for keeping it as an open option."

"It's no problem."

I didn't know when I would be ready or mature enough to handle an adoption but I knew the time would come so I didn't get saddened by the fact that I had to wait. I wanted to be the best mother I could be so if that took years, then that's how long I would wait. After all Jacob and I had an eternity to get there.

* * *

**HOLY BACK TO NORMAL BATMAN**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA SARA. NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT YA. **

**DONT HATE ME BUT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. ONCE AGAIN, THE WRITER'S BLOCK FAIRY HAS MADE HER HOME IN MY BRAIN. IM ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I NEED ENCOURAGMENT. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME LOVE. **

**I MIGHT EVEN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT IF I GET ENOUGH LOVE AND HURRY UP AND FINISH THE THING. **

**THANKS **


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria

Jacob POV

**AS PROMISED, HERE IS YOUR SECOND CHAPTER FOR THE DAY AND WE CAN FINALLY GET SOME JAKE AND NESSIE TIME IN. **

It all belongs to SM.

"Come on Nessie. We're going to be late." I yelled from the front door.

"Hold on. I just have to get this last suitcase."

"How many did you bring?" I asked as she dragged another suitcase down the stairs bringing her total to four and we were only going for the weekend.

"We'll since you won't tell me where we're going, I have to be prepared. I can usually get away with just one suitcase but you're being stubborn." She huffed as I threw her last suitcase in the back of the Escalade.

"You'll just have to be patient." I gave her a short kiss, "Now get in the car."

"Fine but if I don't have the right stuff, you're buying me some more." She said climbing into her seat.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

It was June and we were heading to Victoria, British Columbia but Nessie didn't know that. We were going mainly for three reasons. First and probably the most important, it was our one year anniversary this weekend and I figured that deserved a little pomp. We had been through a lot in our first year of marriage and I was happy to say that we came out on the other side with flying colors. There were a couple of months when I didn't know if we would make it but fortunately, we were strong and I was happy to see us get over everything.

The second reason for my planning this trip was the fact that it was June and this was supposed to be the last month that Nessie and I could try to get pregnant. We weren't trying anymore but I knew that she was going to have a tough month. After this month, all her hopes of having a child would be gone and wouldn't ever be coming back. I wanted this trip to be fun and help her take her mind off of some things that were floating around in her head.

We were slowly getting back to what we were and even though I knew she was sad sometimes, she wasn't anything like she used to be. We never fought anymore and all the stress seemed to evaporate as soon as we let everything else go. In fact, we never even yelled at each other, which I was happy about. We had a quiet house again and focused on fixing us. I was extremely happy to have her back but I still felt like shit sometimes.

I had forced her to give up one of her most prized dreams both of our dreams but I knew it had to be done. She couldn't have both and we weren't going to make it much longer if we kept up with that insanity. It would have been pure chaos if we kept going until our six months were over. I don't even think we could have made it to our one year because she would have either killed me or I her. It was just too much for two people to handle and we would have snapped. I was surprised that I didn't take more convincing on my part but I guess she knew what I saying because she came around. I didn't mean to sound so crass about the whole thing but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have my old Nessie back.

The months actually went better than I thought they would. We didn't need therapy or anything like before but we didn't snap back to our old selves either. It took an intense weekend of talking and getting everything out before we could finally try to pick up the pieces of our marriage.

Once I got back on better terms with Nessie, everything else in my life seemed to flow easier as well. The garage was doing very well although I think someone was still stealing but I couldn't be sure. They were being sneakier about it all and moving around the money. It was only about one hundred dollars a week but that was still too much. I was going to end up firing everyone and starting from scratch. It didn't make any sense. We should have been able to find this person. I had a feeling that it was Brittany. Edward did a "mind sweep" of the place but said she wasn't thinking about it. I was going to just have to ask her soon because this was getting out of hand. She was the only one who would have access like that and would be able to hide money from me. I realized that I had to start going back into work more frequently so I was going in every day, which was tiring me out but it had to be done.

That was the third reason for this trip. We both needed a break. Nessie finished her first year of school with good grades but she said she wasn't happy with her two "A+'s" and two "A-'s". She almost went up to the school to complain when her grades came in but I tried to calm her down before she got out the door. She was upset about that for a couple of days but she was soon over it and was now more excited than ever to go back in the fall. She had stopped writing on her laptop so I guessed she was done with her novel but I was scared to ask her to read it. I knew she would make a big deal about it because she never wanted me to see her work although it was always pretty good.

For the weekend, the pack was being dealt with by Seth and Embry so that I could take Nessie away and I knew it was going to be a good time because we were both in desperate need of some relaxation. I was giving the pack next week off so that they could get some sleep and take some time for themselves. There wasn't really anything for them to do anymore when they're weren't any nomads roaming around but there were always some that came by every now and then. We didn't have to have any all out brawls or anything but some were hostile and we had to deal with them accordingly.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" Nessie huffed as we pulled in the city limits of Seattle.

"What if I give you a small clue?" I chuckled.

"Ok." She said excitedly.

"Alright so in order to get to our final destination, we have to take a ferry."

"Which ferry? The Black Ball or V Clipper?" She asked with her finger on her chin.

_The Black Ball. _

"I can't tell you." I replied.

"Well one goes to Victoria and the other goes to Vancouver. So…Canada?"

"Maybe or we might be taking the ferry to Alaska. You never know." I shrugged.

"You're so infuriating." She sat back in her chair.

"I just don't understand why you or your mother can't accept surprises. It drives Edward and I crazy." I laughed.

"I know. It keeps you on your toes." She leaned over and kissed the side of my mouth until I turned my head to capture her sweet lips. It was a small kiss but still abated my appetite until we could move on to more vigorous activities.

"This weekend is about us so let everything else go." I took her hand and drove the last two minutes onto the Black Ball Ferry, which was situated on the harbor.

"I knew it. I knew we were going to Victoria." She jumped up and down as we got out of the car and went up to the second deck.

"I haven't been in a while and I don't think I've ever taken you." I said as we sat on one of the benches to take in the summer, sea breeze.

"How often did you use to go to Victoria?"

"Before you were born, I used to go probably once a month. They have this rare car shop and Embry, Quil and I used to go up there to check it out. We would spend a whole month's allowance and blow it all on this ferry." I laughed as I remembered the good ol' days.

Nessie rested her head under my chin and I wrapped my arm around her, "So after I was born, you just gave all that fun up?" She chuckled but I knew she was asking a serious question.

"No, you were the fun when you were born. I had to keep up with you."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were Ness. I didn't want to tell you then but you were a handful. Good thing your parents never sleep because you were a runner." I snickered and she hit my chest.

"I don't remember that. I was always a good child and I sat to read my books or play the piano."

"That can only last for so long babe. Once Emmett and Jasper taught you how to hunt, that was all you wanted to do and forget about sleeping. I only got two hours some nights."

"I think you're exaggerating. We had good times." Nessie giggled.

"They were good just tiring."

"Let's just hope the kid we adopt will have an off switch."

We hadn't really talked about adoption after that one day I suggested it but it was common knowledge that we were going to go through with it. We didn't know when but it was probably going to happen. I would wait forever if that's how long it took for Nessie to come around. She seemed to be doing better and less scared about adopting but I knew she was just anxious about caring for someone else. I told her that she would be a perfect mother but she had to come to terms on her own. I was excited at the prospect of adopting because I was ready for a child. I didn't care if it was biologically mine or not but I wanted one. I was going to have to let Nessie catch up with me so I held my tongue but she seemed to be getting closer to asking me about it.

"I wouldn't care if the kid painted our house pink. I would still love the thing just as much as I loved little, crazy you." I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Jacob." She said and I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"A boy. I don't think I could handle raising a girl. I wouldn't know what to do." I chuckled.

"You raised me."

"True but that was different."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just was." I shrugged.

"Ok Jacob. Whatever you say." She reached up to kiss my chin and we spent the rest of the ferry ride talking about nothing in particular.

"But would you like to raise a boy?" I asked seriously.

"I think I would have a better time with a boy than a girl especially when those teenage years come." She groaned at the thought, "Just think about me. I was a horrible bitch."

"No you weren't. You were just…different." I said the word carefully.

"Yeah aka a bitch. I still won't ever know what you saw in me."

"Don't make me say something cheesy."

"Try your worst." She challenged and I thought about it for a second before speaking.

"When I see you, I see my past, my present and my future. I don't ever want to think of a time when you weren't in my life because truthfully, I was a mess. You brought something into my life that made me whole and I think you realize what you mean to me. I see the love you have for me in your eyes and I would take you any way you were; bitch or not." I said lovingly.

She was almost about to cry but she caught the tears before they spilled out, "That was good. Did you just think all that up or was it memorized?" She asked though a soft laugh.

"I never memorize anything especially when it comes to my feelings for you. It just came to me." I shrugged.

"I think I just fell more in love with you." She pulled me by my shirt until our lips were connected.

"I love you too." I mumbled and continued to kiss her with as much passion as she was throwing out.

When the ferry docked in the harbor in Victoria, Nessie almost jumped off of the boat and into the water. I had to hold her back so that she wouldn't drown herself. We climbed back in the car, which was parked down below and then waited as the other cars backed out onto the dock. We managed our way to the highway while Nessie looked out of the window like she was in space.

I understood exactly where she was coming from. Canada, especially Victoria, had something about it that made you relax. It was beautiful with the sprawling green forests and high mountains. Even though it was in close proximity to Washington, the landscape was totally different. It was more peaceful and inviting. Victoria had the mildest climate in Canada and is surrounded by the rugged natural beauty of Vancouver Island‚ with its unspoiled forests, pristine beaches, mountains, lakes and rivers. Such features make Victoria a mecca for outdoor enthusiasts at any time of the year. I loved it and was happy to be back for the weekend. The whole place was the perfect combination of urban and rural. The only other time I came up here nowadays seems to be when I need a run and that was usually during stressful times.

"I can't believe I've never been here." Nessie said in amazement.

"I never thought about it. I could have sworn that you've been everywhere in the world." I chuckled.

"I don't even know what to say. Victoria is practically in my backyard and no one's ever taken me. We have to do everything."

"I don't have anything planned so we can do whatever you want."

"Perfect." She grabbed the guidebook that was in the glove compartment and I didn't even remember putting that in there.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I put it in here last night. Just in case you didn't have anything on the list." She said innocently.

"You knew?" I asked but I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yup. Seth can't keep a secret especially when I make lasagna."

"What the hell?" I growled.

"He let it slip and immediately felt bad. I didn't beat it out of him or anything but he made me swear not to say anything."

"I'm going to kill him when I get home."

"Calm down Alpha. I still think it's sweet." She kissed my mouth and I could feel my lips turn up into a small smile but I didn't want them to.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." I said shortly.

"It's better that I know actually. You didn't pack anything appropriate for a trip to Victoria." She giggled, "That's what took so long. I had to repack all of your stuff."

"I have everything I need. Money, you and a two pairs of boxers." I chuckled.

"I don't think so Jacob. We aren't barbarians."

"If I had it my way, we'd stay in bed all day. That way, I wouldn't need anything but..."

"Money, me and two pairs of boxers." Nessie said, "Don't think you're going to sex me up all weekend. There's too much to do."

"Please." I pleaded and continued the drive to the hotel.

She shrugged, "We'll just have to see."

"You're a tease of the worst kind."

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do." I chuckled and pulled into the expansive drive of the Hotel Grand Pacific.

"Wow, this is amazing." Nessie said and I couldn't deny that I had done well with the reservations.

The hotel had relaxing surroundings of the stunning Inner Harobr. The hotel had classical styling combined with European elegance. As we walked into the lobby, Nessie was stunned at the many expensive accommodations that were in the walking distance. Down the street were entertaining boutiques, museums, galleries and cafes. I could tell that my plans of staying in the bed for the whole trip were going to be thrown out of the window.

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel Grand Pacific, "only one of six five-start hotels located in Victoria and the surrounding area. How may I help you today?" The receptionist asked and you could tell that she was new because she had that look about her, which said "I'm here to overachieve so that I look good in front of my new bosses."

"Yes, I have a reservation for Black." I replied.

She began typing frantically and found our room, "You're in the Primer Suite located on the fifteenth floor. The elevators are on your left and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said and took our room keys.

I grabbed Nessie and I's luggage and headed towards the elevators.

"You should hire here instead of Brittany for the garage. I liked her." Nessie said.

"I should but I don't want to fire her prematurely. What if she isn't the one stealing?"

"Please Jacob. There is no way Brittany is innocent. Just sit her down with daddy for ten minutes and he'll figure out the truth."

"I don't need you father's help. I can figure out who it is on my own."

"Whatever you say husband."

We went to out huge room on the fifteenth floor and I was just as stunned as Nessie when we walked into our suite. The Parliament Buildings and Inner Harbour set up the famous picture-postcard views to the very spacious suite. It was actually quite big and if we had more people over, we could do some entertaining because of its reception-sized floor space. I walked around the room and saw an electric fireplace, wet bar, Jacuzzi tub, and four-poster king. I went to the bed and immediately flopped down. Maybe I could take a little nap before Nessie went crazy.

_Yeah right. _

"Jacob, what are you doing sleeping?" She asked after she came out of the bathroom.

"Taking a nap." I said through the pillow without moving.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out first?" She asked and I felt the bed shift under her weight as she climbed next to me.

"Just a small nap." I said and moved so that she could snuggle up to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Ok, but you have to promise that you'll wake me up so that I don't miss anything." She yawned.

"I promise. Go to sleep." I kissed her forehead and we both took a peaceful nap in the mid summer afternoon.

As soon as we woke up, Nessie was dragging me out of the door and into the night. I didn't really know where we were going but it didn't matter because Nessie was on a mission so I didn't say anything as she pulled me into the Royal British Columbia Museum, which was about to close but Nessie said we could get at least thirty minutes in before we were shuffled out. The museum was one of those highly realistic display dioramas such as the Ice Age and Coastal Forest. Nessie wanted to touch everything but I had to keep my arms around her waist so that she didn't ruin any of the exhibits.

We exited the museum after our thirty minutes were up and went to The Pacific Lounge, which was one of the four restaurants in our hotel and was supposed to have the best steak in the area. The restaurant was big on pairing wine with each meal. The restaurant is partnered with the Sommelier Guild of Canada in Victoria, which bases their certification program at the hotel and I was highly impressed as was Nessie.

"Thank you for this." Nessie said as we walked through the garden in the back of the hotel.

"For what?" I asked.

"All of this." She grandly gestured, "And happy anniversary." She stood on her tip toes to pull me into a long kiss that left me breathless.

"I have to have you." I growled in her ear.

"We're in public Jacob." She panted as I moved my lips to her neck.

"Fine." I lifted her up like a fucking caveman but I didn't care.

"Jacob, put me down."

"Not until we're in the room. You'll run away from me." I chuckled as I led her through the lobby. Some people were staring but I didn't care.

"Jacob, this is embarrassing." She whispered harshly.

"I don't care. I have to have you." I repeated.

I went into the elevator and pressed the button to the fifteenth floor without putting Nessie down. I saw her pouting in the mirror of the elevator and I started laughing.

"Stop that. This isn't funny. My ass is hanging in the air and I don't even have panties on." I growled at her comment and couldn't stop the twitch of my dick as I thought about that picture.

"Ha. Gotcha. I was just joking you horny beast." She slapped my back and the door of the elevator opened.

"You're getting it." I said as I went to our room and opened the door. I kicked it closed with my foot and didn't even have time to set her down before her lips were on mine.

She tasted so good, I almost didn't want to pull away. I said almost, because the moment I pulled away, I could see the heat in her eyes and could tell that Nessie wanted this just as much as I did. I moved towards her, and she moved backwards until she was up against the wall.

"I'm waiting." She said seductively.

I leaned down and kissed her with more fervor this time. The electricity between us was obvious as it was almost painful. The shocks that were flowing through my body were overpowering every other feeling I had and I could barely keep my mind focused on Nessie. She growled and grabbed the hem of my shirt before she pulled it with frustration over my head. She kissed my chest lightly as I gripped her thigh and hooked her leg onto my hip.

I grabbed her other leg, pulling it up to my waist and she eagerly tightened both legs around me. I leaned my head down and began kissing and licking her neck, savoring the smell of her as I grasped her ass and started walking with her in my arms to the bedroom. I set her down and then started working on my pants while she took off her clothes. She lifted her body up so that she could lift the dress from her body. As she promised, she was in nothing but a lace, dark blue bra.

I growled again, "You told me you were joking." I barely got it out.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. Do you object to my lack of clothing?" She asked and leaned back on her elbows.

"Never." I said in awe and my mind really did go blank for a second.

"What?" she asked in confusion as I just stood there looking at her, gaping like a moron.

"Nothing," I said as I unbuttoned my jeans and moved closer to her on the bed. My lips immediately found hers again, as she used her feet to pull my jeans from my body. We lay together for a while on the bed simply exploring each other's bodies with our fingers, tongues and mouths. She was exceptional in every form of the word and I was stunned into a coma when I looked at her glorious body. I still had on my boxers and she still had on her bra, which was unacceptable.

I bent my head forward into the side of Nessie's neck and nibble her ear softly. She moaned, and I almost came undone from the sexy sound. As I continued biting her lobe, my hands wandered up and began gently kneading her supple breasts through her bra. Her hands ran down my back eagerly and her legs were now wrapped around my waist, pulling me into her. I could feel her excitement against my boxers and couldn't wait to be inside her.

I pulled back and propped myself up so I could look at her. I was having a major battle in my head. I couldn't wait to feel every inch of her wrapped around me, but I wanted to take my time with her and love her the way she deserved especially on our anniversary weekend. I didn't get a choice in the matter because before I knew it, Nessie had flipped me over and pulled my shorts down. She was already expertly moving her lips around my cock and I was done.

"Fuck Nessie," I groaned the moment I was buried in her mouth. "What are you doing to me?" She hardly noticed that I even spoke. She gripped my hips with her little hands and licked and sucked every inch of me. My hands instinctively tangled themselves in her hair, but never once pushed her down onto me. She was doing way too good of a job for me to offer any assistance or direction and I knew she wouldn't like me pushing her. I could feel myself throbbing and aching with every single touch and after a few minutes, I had had enough. I was never one to turn down the best blowjob of my life, but I wanted more or else I might blow all I had in two seconds. I didn't think I was cut out for self-control anymore because the way she was flicking her tongue made me question my willpower.

As she pulled off of me for a moment, I gripped her shoulders and lifted her back onto the bed. I stared at her again for a moment before reaching my hands up and unhooking the clasp of her bra. I honestly thought she was the most beautiful and perfect woman I had ever had seen. Before I knew it, she had pushed me onto my back and was getting ready to straddle me, and I wasn't complaining one bit. She had an aggressive streak, and I was about to fucking blow but I kept myself under control so that I could enjoy this. I loved Nessie when she took control and I could tell that this was going to be almost too much for me.

She pounced on me quickly and I was completely buried inside her hot, wet body with in a second.

"Fuck me." I yelled and threw my head back into the sheets.

"Don't make them kick us out." Nessie panted.

"At this point, I could care less. We can sleep on the streets for all I care."

It was heavenly, and I think that was an understatement. She grabbed onto the headboard and continued to slide her body up and down over me. When I reached for her clit between our writhing bodies, she arched her back and cried out in pleasure.

_I guess we were sleeping on the streets tonight._

When she leaned back, she immediately clutched the footboard of the bed, and her body was now almost completely parallel with mine. I was still buried into her, but I had easier access to her bundle of nerves, and the moment I touched her she shuddered violently.

I continued my rubbing on her wet slit as she rolled into my cock, a little harder with each movement and definitely more fiercely. Just watching her amazing body, on top of mine was the picture of my dreams and I couldn't stop myself. I exploded deep inside her heat, and I pinched her clit, making her shake and shiver in release shortly after me. I felt her walls ripple around me and I twitched on the bed as I completely emptied myself.

She straightened up her back a little bit, and I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down beside me, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jesus." I panted against her neck.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but it was fucking amazing." I said and she nodded.

I couldn't explain it but it just felt different. She was right. That round of lovemaking was more intense, more passionate, more…incredible. There were small sparks going off in my body and I didn't know what was going on but I felt strange. I didn't know what was going on but pushed all of that our of my mind as Nessie jumped on me again, ready for another go.

I was more than happy to oblige and we didn't even sleep our first night in Victoria.

The sun came up and I played with Nessie's hair as it was sprawled out over my chest.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I really want to go to the Bug Zoo."

"What the hell is that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. They have spiders and reptiles and every other bug you could think of. It's supposed to be really cool."

"Sounds good to me but if something tries to bite me, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Don't get us kicked out." She giggled.

We were out of the door after another round of lovemaking in the shower and even tough we were both sore, I didn't think there was anything that could keep Nessie away from the Bug Zoo. I had never even heard of that before but I had to admit, it was fucking awesome. The best thing was when we went to go see the giant spiders from the Amazon. They were as big as dinner plates and were dotted with vibrant colors, which the tour guide said made them more poisonous. Nessie was on the glass of the exhibit like a two year old and she begged me to get her one when we got back home. I almost wanted to slap some sense into her. There was no way I was having a dangerous spider in my house but she promised she only wanted it to study. I think she was just trying to see if she could get away with it but it was still kind of scary that she even asked.

"Jacob, what about this one?" She asked as were in the gift shop.

"For Sarah?" I asked and she nodded.

"I want to get her a stuffed animal since Paul always calls her bug. Do you think she'll want a beetle or a caterpillar?"

"A beetle. It's pink just like she likes it." I chuckled.

"I hope she thinks I'm a good aunt." Nessie said worriedly as I paid for the gift.

"Why would you say something like that? She practically thinks you're her mother." I laughed.

"I know but I just want her to really like me." Nessie took my hand as we walked down the street.

"Nessie, she only says six words. One of them is 'dada', one of them is 'mama' and one of them is 'Ness'. Besides that, she just knows how to say things referencing food. I think you're good."

"If you say so." Nessie shrugged.

Sarah was about a year and a half and she was the light in everyone's eyes. Even the Cullens though she was the cutest thing in the world. She didn't talk much even though she could. I think she was just shy but Paul thought she just liked people making funny faces at her to try and get her to say something. Nessie was one of the only people she cried for besides her parents and I knew why. There was just something about Nessie that made her drawn to people even babies I guess because whenever we were all together, Nessie had the monopoly on Sarah and Sarah was more than happy to stay in her arms for the entire time.

"What's next?" I asked after we had a short lunch at a local café.

She thumbed through her guidebook and her face lit up as she feel on a certain page, "Can we go to the Pacific Undersea Garden?"

"Sure, what's that?" I asked and she handed me the book. I read from it as I scanned the page, "Descend into a world where Victoria's reputation as the "City of Gardens" extends beneath the tide-line! Home of the largest collection of local marine life to be found anywhere! You will come face to face with the excitement, the wonder, the magic and mystery of the underwater world.

Beneath the surface of the Inner Harbour, all manner of fish spiny rock cod to brilliant Red Snapper, swim through the kelp forest. A school of thousands of Pacific salmon follow their remarkable life cycle amidst the ruins of a sunken ship. Amongst ghostly gardens of white and crimson anemones, the ferocious looking Wolf eel lurks and the largest species of octopus in the world glides the reef."

"Doesn't it sound fun?" She asked excitedly.

"I guess so but…"

"Stop being a party popper Jacob."

With that, I was dragged to the harbor where we signed up to take the undersea tour of the reef. I was worried that we were going to have to go underwater because I had no idea how to scuba or anything like that but thankfully, there was large boat with a glass bottom that allowed us to see straight to the bottom of the harbor. There were fish of almost every species and I was surprised to see so many living in such a small area. Nessie was once again, like a kid in a candy store and I was more than happy just watching her point out different things to me.

"That was so awesome. We're coming back sometime next year because that wasn't enough. Those fish were so pretty. We have to get an aquarium when we get home."

"Spiders, no. Fish, I can do." I chuckled.

"Good. I want a big one too. Maybe we could put it in our room." She suggested.

"That's a little to close and personal. How about we leave it in the family room?"

"Ok, but I want a couple different species. Maybe like the ones on _Finding Nemo._"

"I always forget you're so young."

"I'm not a child Jacob." She said seriously.

"I know but you still have the happiness of one and it's refreshing." I laughed.

"It's because I have so much to learn about the world and I haven't been corrupted by evil." She giggled.

"Yeah right." I grabbed her by her waist and we went back to the hotel for our last night in Victoria.

The next day was filled with fun excursions at the local shops. No vacation with Nessie was complete without spending a couple thousand dollars and she wasn't over getting a few things for everyone back home. We walked through the souvenir shops, trying to find specific gifts for each of the wolves and the Cullens. It wasn't like anyone needed anything but Nessie wanted to bring them back something from our trip so I was happy to get her anything she saw.

That night, Nessie and I pulled the Escalde into the back of the ferry and stayed in the car to catch up on some sleep. Nessie was exhausted and had the sweetest look of innocence on her face as we pulled away from the harbor. Like I had the first night, I had this weird feeling flowing through my body and I didn't have any idea what it was. Something was just…different and I knew our trip to Victoria was something I would never forget because this feeling wasn't going to let me.

* * *

**HOLY SPARKING SEXY TIME BATMAN**

**WHAT COULD THAT MEAN???????**

**WE ALL KNOW BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT YOU...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Double Positive, Double Negative

Renesmee POV

**HERE WE GO MY KIDDIES....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

After Jacob and I got back from Victoria, the summer took off quickly.

June was spent doing nothing in particular but lounging around the house. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my summer but after a month. I was going crazy so I wanted to get out there and try something different. July didn't bring anything special besides a whole lot of family parties and play time with the wolves. Jacob was very busy with the garage and I didn't know what it was about the summer months but it seemed that people just broke their cars more. Jacob was in every day and didn't get home until well after the sun went down but I was ok because I had mama, Rose and Alice to hang out with along with my uncles who took me hunting almost every week.

I didn't know what it was but I was extremely tired until I got some blood in me almost every other day. Grandpa said that it was just the fact that my body had gotten accustomed to drinking it over the past couple of months so I craved it more often. I woke up good but then as the day went on, I would get sluggish until I drank a small amount of blood. I would perk right back up and continue on with my day.

I was eating more than I normally was but that was only because we always had food at the house. If I was a normal human, I would have been worried about gaining weight. The one thing I had to have was shrimp. I didn't know what it was but Billy and Grandpa Charlie caught some at the beginning of the summer and I devoured them like a beast. I had never really liked shrimp before but now, I was eating it almost every day. Grandpa Charlie said it was because of his expert fisherman skills but that was highly unlikely.

Jacob was also a big lover of the fresh shrimp his father brought over and even went out to get some one morning. He tried to take me but I was no good at it. I didn't have the patience to wait on a boat for hours. I guess it was a man thing.

Mostly, I would do other things with Grandpa Charlie and Billy. They had gotten attached to the Xbox that I had given Charlie for Christmas. Sue threatened to throw the thing out of the window after we spent a full day trying to beat some racing game but Grandpa Charlie would hide it every night before he went to bed so that she didn't try anything funny.

It was fun to spend time with my grandfather because now that I was older and married, I guess that meant I was more of an adult in his eyes. We spent a lot of time talking about what he happened at his job and I was always interested to know what kind of criminals had been caught. Maybe it was because I had a spot on my criminal record but it was fascinating. He wasn't mad at me anymore for getting arrested because he said he understood but I still think he was disappointed in me. Mama said that he was comparing his daughter and granddaughter. Mama was the perfect girl who never stepped out of line. Well, besides for the fact that she fell in love with her soul mate at eighteen with a vampire no less and then got pregnant right after high school but besides that, she was perfect. I was a little rougher around the edges. If only he knew what I did in the supernatural world. That would really shock him but thankfully, he didn't want to know about anything dealing with our "situation". We spent a good amount of time talking and I was even teaching him how to cook. Sue came home one day and found the kitchen on fire after Charlie tried to make dinner. He wasn't picking it up as fast as I hoped he would but he was making progress. He could now make noodles without them clumping together but that was about it.

Over the summer moths, my periods had stopped just like grandpa thought they would and that was kind of disheartening but I got over it quickly. I was just happy to have Jacob and I back to normal. I guess my ending periods meant that I was forever frozen internally and externally. After Victoria, we clicked on a level that I didn't know was possible. We were more intimate in every way. I didn't know what it was. We seemed better suited for one another and I know that sounds strange but it's the only way I could explain it. I guess it came from the fact that we had been in such low points in our relationship, we knew what it felt like to be completely miserable and didn't ever want to revisit those emotions again.

I brought him lunch everyday at the garage since I wasn't doing anything anyway and we would have about an hour to talk or do more stimulating activities. I liked those days when Jake threw all caution to the wind and bent me over his desk for some afternoon delight. The things that man did to me with his tongue…

Let's just say, if I had military secrets, I would talk.

Usually after lunch, I went home where Alice was there ready to shop. I didn't mind our afternoon shopping extravaganzas but a person can only buy so much stuff. I refused to buy anymore clothes for the simple fact that I didn't have any place to put them but Alice had me at almost every other store in the malls. I didn't realize how bad she was until then. She really needed help because this addiction wasn't healthy for everyone.

I had finally finished typing up the story that was in my head and was happy to have a rough draft at least. Mama was the only one I let read it because I was nervous about what people would think about it. The novel was nothing spectacular but mama said it was pretty good so I trusted her and sent it to a publisher. I didn't expect it to get very far but mama told me to take the chance so I sent it in at the beginning of the summer.

Jacob was begging me to read it and I was going to let him but after I made a few adjustments. I knew he wasn't going to be critical of the book but I didn't want to give him shit to read either.

I was excited to go back to school because I wanted to be in my challenging classes again. I was upset that I had gotten two "A-'s" but Jacob told me to let it go. I still got pissed when I thought about it because truthfully, I deserved perfect grades for those two classes. I remembered thinking that I was going to get amazing scores when I was taking my finals in those classes but I guess I didn't do as well as I thought I did. Jake laughed at me when I explained my educational issues to him and he thought I was overreacting and I guess he was right but I still wanted perfection.

It was now the end of the summer and we hadn't done anything worth mentioning. Jake was too busy to leave and we didn't need to go on a vacation. It wasn't a priority right now. He was supposed to go to Vermont pretty soon but he hadn't made any concrete plans about that. I wanted to go see Alexia who I still talked with sometime but we weren't as close as we used to be. That was expected since we were on opposite sides of the country but I still missed her.

September was quickly approaching and school would be starting soon but I was happy about that. I needed to get back into a normal schedule or I was going to go insane with cabin fever.

"Nessie!!" I heard Alice yelled from the front door.

"In the kitchen Alice." I yelled back and continued to read my magazine at the table. I had just got back from bringing Jacob his lunch and didn't know what to do with the rest of my day. I was thinking about going to play football with my uncles but that was quickly scrapped when Alice came over.

She was next to me in a second, "Come on Ness. We have to go to Olympia." She jumped up and down.

"I don't think so Alice. I want to go swimming today. It's finally sunny."

"Swimming doesn't take all day." She huffed.

"I know but if I go to Olympia with you, I won't get home until tomorrow."

"That's not true."

"Oh yes it is. What about what happened last week? We went to Seattle to pick up your new shoes and came home with three truck-full's of stuff."

"Ok so maybe I go overboard a little but I don't mean to."

"It's called an addiction." I put my hand on her shoulder lovingly and tried to hold back my laughs but the look on her face sent me over.

"Shut up Nessie. You're getting more and more like you mother everyday and I don't like it."

"Whatever Alice."

It took a lot of convincing but Alice finally agreed to sit while I swam to my hearts content until the sun went down. Alice got fed up with me after about three hours and went home. I was drying off after my swim when the phone rang and I rushed to get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

I was left alone to make some dinner and realized that we didn't have anything in the fridge

"Damn it." I muttered to myself and grabbed my keys before heading towards my car.

I turned on the radio and jammed all the way to the grocery store. I grabbed a cart and headed inside. I really should have brought Jacob because shopping for groceries was usually a two-person job in our house. We had some many people over all the time; we needed to stay constantly stocked with food. I was actually surprised that we were so low now.

I went in the store and immediately began picking out everything I could see. I went to get the shrimp first because I cried one day when they ran out. It was really strange but I couldn't stop the tears. I wanted shrimp and they didn't have any. Then I got mad but fortunately, Jacob was with me then and took me home before I killed the guy behind the counter. I was in the bread aisle when I saw Rachel at the end of the row. I tried to get her attention without making a fool of myself but she didn't notice me so I followed her throughout the store until I found her.

"Hey Rachel." I replied as I pulled my cart up next to hers.

"Oh, hey Nessie." She replied awkwardly and tried to shift her weight to hide something.

"How are you? I haven't seen Sarah in so long. Is she with Paul?"

"Yeah, he took her to the beach so I could get the shopping done without all the hassle." She said.

"Well you guys should come over tomorrow and I can make dinner or whatever."

"That sounds nice. Maybe I can have a day off." She said and let out a deep breath, "That girl is getting more like Paul everyday. Yesterday she tried to climb a tree and fell but thankfully, I caught her before she did any damage."

I giggled at the thought of little Sarah getting into trouble, "She's getting so big."

"I know." Rachel replied.

"So, are you almost done with your shopping?" I asked.

"I…uh…kind of. I just had one more thing to get."

That's when I noticed exactly what aisle we were in. We were talking amongst the pads, tampons and most importantly, pregnancy tests of the woman's health section. I almost passed out when I saw Rachel trying to put something back on the shelf.

"I don't think so." I grabbed the test out of her hand, "Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But you can't tell Paul." She said frantically in a whisper.

"This is great. Another child. Aren't you excited?" I asked happily.

"Of course but this isn't really the best time. Paul is so busy and we're having a tough enough time with Sarah. I don't know how we would be able to have another one right now." She ran her hand through her hair frustrated.

"Nonsense. You'll get through this. Jacob and I can help in any way we can." I said truthfully.

"Thanks but I don't know if I want this right now." She sighed.

I didn't know how I felt about that. She had been given an opportunity that I wanted and she was upset over it. I guess she had the right to be with all of the things going on in her life but I was still kind of peeved that she would consider this a negative instead of a positive.

"I'm sure you can do this." I replied trying to hide my disappointment in her.

"I know and I really want another child but not right now. I don't' think I would be able to make it."

"Stop saying that. We'll deal with whatever comes along ok?" I said, "I'll even help you."

"Ok, thanks."

"First, we have to get you the right pregnancy test because these aren't any good." I held up the test I was holding, "You have to get the right ones." I replied and shoved practically the whole bottom self into her cart. There were only two brands but from my experience, they had the most accurate response but what the hell did I know, all mine were negative.

"Jesus Ness, I don't need all of those."

"We have to make sure. It's better if you take multiple just to be positive."

"If you say so." She said and her face fell.

"This is a good thing Rachel. Trust me." I said as strongly as I could and she nodded.

I didn't know how well I would do seeing all those pregnancy tests but I guess I got over all my sadness because I didn't even think about it. I was here to help Rachel. She needed me right now and I was going to be here for her.

"So why can't I tell Paul?" I asked as we were in line.

"I don't want him to go all crazy one me. Last time I was pregnant, I wasn't allowed out of the hose the entire time. I just want to make sure before he gets all worked up."

"Does he want another kid?"

"Yeah but like me, he wants to wait. I think he just likes being alone with Sarah though." She giggled.

"They do make a cute pair."

"Maybe you'll have a boy this time." I suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe twins. It runs in our family you know." She said.

"Really?"

"Yup, Rebecca and I are like one twenty or some huge number like that in the family."

"Wow, you guys are lucky."

"Or cursed depending on how you look at it."

"I guess so." I laughed.

We went back to my place because she said that she didn't want to be alone while she took the test. We put the food in the fridge and then spread out all the tests on the counter in the upstairs bathroom. Jacob wouldn't be home for a couple of hours so I knew we were safe from anyone finding out.

"I don't think I can do this." She said as she picked up one of thirty tests on the counter.

"Of course you can. You have to." I said.

"No, I can't. What if I have twins Ness? I can't take care of three kids."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not really a good mother." She said and a small tear escaped her.

"What are you talking about? Sarah is the sweetest girl I've ever met and you are great with her." I said truthfully.

"No. Paul is great with her. With me, she just cries. I feel so disconnected from her."

"You can do this and even if you do have twins, you can do it."

"I know but what if they all grow up to hate me? I can't be the mother whose kids never like her."

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, Leah said that she thinks Sarah would be better off if I didn't hover over her like I do. She said that Paul was the one who she really liked."

Hell no to the tenth degree.

I had begrudgingly said my peace with Leah and she smirked at me the whole time I was saying my 'thank you's'. She was loving the fact that I had to be polite to her so she was milking it for all it was worth. I gritted my teeth and did it but I wasn't happy about it. I hadn't spoken to her since then but I knew she would always bring it up when we were around each other.

I had to play this correctly because Rachel and Leah were on good terms. They weren't friends but they weren't acidic like Leah and I were. I didn't know why but Rachel actually seemed to care about Leah's opinion. I guess it was because they had grown up together and been friends for a long time but I still didn't know why Rachel was taking parenting advice from that bitch.

I guess Leah was out to ruin everyone's life now.

"Rachel listen to me, you are an amazing mother and Sarah loves you just as much as she loves Paul. I've seen the look in her eyes when you come home and she runs straight to you. Last week, she wouldn't even let me feed her. She only wanted you."

"I know but as she gets older, she seems to be more like Paul."

"And that's a bad thing? She's the perfect combination of you both and just because she might be more like Paul, doesn't mean that she loves you any less. Believe me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're her mother. How could she not love you? Think about your own mother. She loved all three of you equally."

"I know and she was great. How could I even compare to her?"

"You don't have to. If we tired to compare ourselves to our mothers, we wouldn't get anywhere in life. My mom actually died for me. How the hell am I supposed to live up to that?" I chuckled and got a laugh from her.

"Thanks Ness, you always know what to say."

"I just say what I mean. Are you ready to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah."

She took one of the tests off of the counter and went into the bathroom. I sat on the counter and read a package while I waited. I wondered what would happen if Rachel was pregnant. I would be happy for her but would she be happy for herself? It was obvious that she wasn't ready to have another child just yet but at this point, there wasn't anything she could do about it. Well there was but I doubted she would want to go down that road. I bet Paul would be able to cheek her up but she still wouldn't be sure about herself until she held that baby in her arms. I knew she would come around then. She had to because that was her child and she was going to love it just as much as she would now or whenever she wanted one.

"Uh…Nessie?" Rachel called and I jumped off of the counter.

"What? What happened? Are you pregnant?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Did you set the timer?"

"Shit. Can't you just count it in your head?"

"No, I want it to be accurate."

"Fine, how long has it been?"

"I don't know. Let me throw this one out and start again."

She cracked the door and I handed her another test before she shut it again and I got the timer I had in the drawer next to the sink.

"Ok, go." I said and I turned it to three minutes.

She came out and held it up, "Now all we have to do is wait."

She put the stick on a piece of tissue and then rested it on the counter. We both looked at it like it was something that came from space. The timer dinged and we both jumped three feet in the air. She lifted it up but then her face fell.

"What the hell does that mean?" She set it back down and the oval was a dark purple color.

I picked up the box and read the chart, "Dark purple….there isn't a dark purple. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. What's the color closets to?" She asked.

"I don't know. There's red and blue. Not purple. Blue means pregnant. Maybe purple is blue."

"No, purple is purple." She sighed.

"I bet it's broken."

"Great. Give me another brand." She asked and I gave her the other brand, which used the line system instead of the colors.

"Ok, two lines means pregnant and one line means negative." I said and shoved her into the bathroom, "Don't screw this one up."

"Shut up Nessie." She giggled.

We waited the required three minutes and were way more relaxed this time around. I guess it was first time jitters the last time. She was even laughing when the timer went off.

"So what does it say?" I asked.

"It's blurry." Her face fell again.

"Goddamn it Rachel. What did you do know?" I took the stick and it was blurry just like she said. I couldn't tell if there were two lines or four or one.

What the hell?

"What does unreadable mean?" She asked.

"Well it's obvious that your pee is fucked up. Let me try."

"Are you sure?" She asked as I took both brands and went into the bathroom.

"If both turn up unreadable like they did with yours' then we know these brands are just broken. If they come up positive then they're definitely broken and we need to go get some more. I'm like the controlled group in an experiment." I giggled.

"You lost me there but whatever."

"Just set the timer."

I did my business and we set the sticks on the counter as we talked.

"So why don't you want another child?" I asked as I sat next to her waiting.

"I didn't but after my talk with you, it might not be such a bad thing. I've always wanted a big family but are we really ready?"

"I think so. You guys are both great with Sarah and I know she wants a little sibling. Why not get started now?"

"I don't know. It just all seems like it's happening so fast."

"I know but you're young. You still have time if you want to wait."

"Yeah I know, but now I really want one." She laughed.

The timer dinged and we both looked at my results.

I fell of the counter and hit the floor hard as I read the two sticks.

"Holy shit." Rachel said and picked them both up, "A blue and a two liner."

"That's not right." I snatched them from her and looked them over carefully. Sure enough there was one stick that was blue and another with two lines on the end. I threw them away and ripped open another package before running into the bathroom again.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Rachel pounded on the door.

"I have to take it again. They're wrong." I said.

"I know, you said they were broken. Let's go get some more."

"No, I have to check. Never in all my months of doing this have I ever got anything positive. Why would they start now?" I opened the door after I finished and went to put the stick back on the counter.

"You even said it yourself. They're both broken."

"I don't know. Yours' were unreadable but mine said positive." I was almost crying but I didn't want to because I had to keep a clear head right now.

"Maybe you're right." Rachel squealed.

"Please stop that. I'm finished with this. I can't have kids remember."

"Please, I never believed that." She waved her hand.

"It can't happen." I said again as I looked at the new positive test that was staring me in the face, "Oh my God. Oh my God." I almost passed out because I wasn't breathing.

"Ok, you're right. We can't get too overworked. Let's just go get some more tests and figure this out. We still have me to figure out remember?" She pointed at herself and I nodded.

"You're right. Stay calm." I said but now that I saw it, maybe there was a chance?

No, Nessie. There will never be a chance.

I didn't want to get too happy because this is exactly what happened last time. I got all worked up and then it all went to hell when I took another one to find it turn up negative. That was a bad day for me and I was crushed. I couldn't go through that again and I didn't know what I would do now because I had three separate tests that tell my mind differently.

We headed downstairs and put on our shoes before going outside.

"You have to drive." I handed Rachel my keys from a shaking hand.

"Ness, are you ok?" She asked worriedly and put her hand on my shoulder.

I was about to say something but I couldn't. I threw up on the driveway and choked up my lunch from previously in the day. There were so many emotions running through me and I didn't know what to do. My stomach was rolling and I couldn't even hold back the second wave of vomit that erupted from my throat.

"Oh my God Nessie." Rachael said.

"I'm fine. I'm just scared." I said while gulping down air as I leaned against the car.

"Scared? About what? This is great." She was beaming.

"What if this is all another mistake? I can't go through this again." I started crying just at the thought of being put through that kind of pain.

"I know this is right. Can't you feel it Ness?" She asked.

"I don't want to feel it. Not until I know something concrete." I was trying so hard to see some positive in this but what if the next test was negative? I would probably kill myself. That was not a joke. I would kill myself if this was another false negative because I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it again.

"Let's just get some more tests." Rachel said.

I nodded without speaking and got in the passenger's side of my Audi. I held my breathe the entire drive to the store and didn't even want to get out. The only reason I did was because Rachel dragged me inside.

"Ok, so which one's should I get." I asked. My brain was too frazzled to think straight.

"Does it matter at this point? Let's just get them all." She shrugged.

We left the store with five bags filled with pregnancy tests of every brand and make. I was taking them all because there was no way I was getting an inaccurate answer. We also got huge bottles of water because I had a feeling that I was going to be peeing all night.

"Just take them." Rachel tried to force me into the bathroom with a couple tests but I didn't want to.

"I can't."

"You have to. Same as you told me."

"You go first." I suggested with a pleading look.

"How about the same time?"

"Ok, fine."

We took our tests one right after the other and set two timers for different times. Hers went off first but she waited for mine before she looked.

"You have to look for me." I said and paced the floor.

"You're going to make me slap you in a minute. What is your problem?"

"This test just put the thought back in my mind. I had just gotten over this shit and now, the thought is back. I don't want to even do this anymore. I can't"

I ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. I couldn't help it because I was too worked up. My mind was reeling and I didn't even want to think about how Jacob would feel when he came home to a wife who had just killed herself because that's what was going to happen if this test was negative. I wasn't going to be able to live with all these fake emotions.

"Come on Ness. I need to know if I'm pregnant or not. We already know you are but now it's my turn." She laughed through the door.

"This isn't funny Rachel." I snapped and opened the door.

She just rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic." She pushed me towards the counter, "Take a peak."

"Which one is yours'?" I asked with my eyes closed as she looked over my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter because they're both positive." She whispered in my ear and that was all I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

**HOLY PREGNANT BATMAN**

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU WERE ALL WAITING FOR AND I EXPECT ABSOLUTLEY EVERYONE TO REVIEW. I MEAN IT PEOPLE. I NEED LOTS OF REVIEWS BECUASE WE ARE IN NO WAY FINISHED WITH THIS STORY. IT'S JUST GETTING STARTED BUT I CAN'T CONTINUE IF I DONT GET ANY FEEDBACK. **

**I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE WHAT'S TO COME. I WON'T DISAPOINT. **


	16. Chapter 16

Justice is Worth the Wait

Jacob POV

**SO WE ALL GOT WHAT WE WANTED LAST CHAPTER. YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW WE CAN CONTINUE WITH THIS LOVELY SOTRY OF MINE....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was so tired I didn't even care if I slept in my office. I was beyond exhausted because this garage was about to run me ragged. I hated the fact that I was spending so much time at the place but it was my job so maybe I shouldn't get that mad.

The summer had flown by and before I knew it, September was coming up faster than I could blink. Nessie's birthday was in two weeks and I hadn't even thought about what I was going to get her but that wasn't important right now. I just had to make it thorough this week first. The garage was going through one of our toughest months yet and it seemed that everyone in a thirty-mile radius had a broken car or problem that we had to fix.

I was happy because money was flowing through this place like Wall Street but I was spending less and less time at home. It was hard to balance the pack, Nessie and work but I did it by forgoing sleep some nights. I made sure to be at dinner most nights and called if I wasn't going to be there. The best part of my day was usually lunch when Nessie came over. I was ecstatic every time the door opened and she walked in with pizza or a sandwich and that made her all the more sexier in my eyes.

_Women and food; what more could a guy want? _

Mostly, I tried to stay off of the floor so that the mechanics could go to work but sometimes, I had to help out and get dirty. I didn't mind, actually I preferred it but it made me have to stay longer at the garage when I didn't get my paper work done.

I was so happy to go home because today had been particularly tiring with the screw-ups that seemed to be thrown at me. Not only did a couple of fires start but I had to deal with unruly customers and their snotty children. I also had to jump through hoops for the safety commission that surprised me with a visit to make sure all the kinks were ironed out of our new garage.

I drove home in a hurry, anxious to see Nessie. I pulled into our driveway and groaned when I saw my sister's car next to Nessie's. Now I had to be nice to her when all I wanted her to do was leave. I loved my sister fiercely but I wanted alone time so I was kicking her out if she didn't leave voluntarily after half an hour.

"Ness?" I shouted when I went inside, "Where are you guys?" I asked as I looked around.

There was a huge commotion going on upstairs and it sounded like they were moving furniture. I went to our bedroom and found all the lights off but I could see a small sliver of light coming from underneath the bottom of the bathroom door, which was closed.

I went and knocked, "Ness? You in there?"

"Don't come in Jacob. I swear if you open that door, I'll kill you." She replied nastily.

I tried to open the door but it was blocked by something, "What's in front of the door?"

"A dresser. You can't come in here. I mean it."

"Uh…ok. Are you sure everything's ok?"

It took her a while to reply, "I'm perfect Jacob." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Rach? Are you in there?"

"Shut up Jacob. We're busy."

"Fine. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok." Nessie said.

That was weird. What the hell was going on in there? I decided not to question it because they were probably doing some girl stuff that I didn't even want to know about.

I went downstairs and raided the fridge for anything I could find. Luckily, Nessie had just went shopping and it was stocked to capacity. I pulled out chicken and some bread so that I could make a sandwich. I heard more rumbling going on upstairs and I tried to tune it out but it was hard. They were making so much noise. There was shouting some time and then there would be silence followed by more shouting and then more furniture moving.

I was starting to get worried after I ate and was sitting on the couch watching TV. They still hadn't come down from that damned bathroom and I was tired. I just wanted to get in my bed and sleep like a bear but those two were giggling unstoppably. I was finally fed up with it all and decided to crash their party.

"Ness, I need to get ready for bed." I said while banging on the bathroom door.

"One second." She replied and there was move movement with unstoppable talking but it was too much for me to catch.

The door swung open and I saw Rachel with a huge smile on her face, which scared the hell out of me. The last time I saw that smile she tricked me into believing that a porcupine I found in the driveway was a rabbit. I ended up going to the hospital with thirty barbs stuck in my fucking hand. That was when I was seven and I thought we were over that.

"Is everything alright?" I asked hesitantly and looked around my bathroom. It was a mess and there was packaging everywhere.

"We're fine Jacob. Just having a little girl's night." Rachel replied but I still didn't see Nessie, "She's in the bathroom."

"Why? What did you do to her?" I glared at my sister.

"Why does it always have to be my fault?"

"Because I know you and I know you did something." I pointed at her, "Ness, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jacob. Rachel, go home." She shouted back.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Rachel replied and gave me a tight hug before skipping out of the door.

"Ness, I'm scared. Tell what what's going on." I said at the door of the bathroom.

It opened up and I saw the red cheeks of Nessie who had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face, "I love you Jacob." She jumped in my arms and immediately began attacking me with kisses, which I wasn't opposed to but I was kind of confused.

She continued to pepper my lips, eyes, neck, and cheeks with kisses all the while the salt from her tears were becoming more prominent. I set her down on the counter so that I could pull back to look at her face, "Nessie, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy." She cried harder, "I haven't stopped crying for like three hours. I can't help it."

"Why? What's going on?"

She jumped off of the counter and went to get a plastic bag that was in the corner near the toilet. She hesitantly handed it to me, "What's this?" I asked.

"Look inside." She pointed and I followed her command.

I looked inside the bag and saw different shaped sticks that were all different. There were some with two lines and others that were blue and then some had a smiley face.

"I'm pregnant Jacob." She whispered.

I collapsed on the floor and poured out the contents of the bag. There were about one hundred sticks littered on the floor and they all said the same thing: pregnant.

"Holy shit. Are you serious?" I asked and had to hold back a scream.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She said more forcefully.

"But you can't be…"

"I know but I am. We made a baby Jacob."

_We made a baby. _

"But, Doc said…"

"I don't care what grandpa said. Look at the tests. They can't all be wrong." She said lovingly.

"I'm going to be a father?" I asked in a haze.

"Yeah. You're a daddy Jacob." She replied and I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I don't really know what the hell's going on but I don't care. You're pregnant?" I asked just to make sure and she nodded.

_Six hundred thousand to one my ass. _

I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and started giving her kiss anywhere I could reach.

My mind was working on its own and my thoughts were too much for me to handle.

_A baby? How the hell could we make a baby? _

I thought about how and when this could have happened because none of it made any sense. We were supposed to be over this and focusing on us but now, all our dreams were coming true. She was having a baby and that was more than I could have ever hoped for. Then it hit me, Victoria. I had known it all along. That was when she must have conceived because that feeling was back again. That feeling of small sparks all over my body that couldn't control.

"Are you happy?" she asked and traced the lines of my face with her fingers. I didn't even realize that I was crying until her fingers pulled back and I saw the tears glistening off of them.

"I'm fucking ecstatic. I don't even have words to describe this to you."

"You don't have to. I feel it too. We're having a baby Jacob." She said again and I didn't think I would ever get tired of hearing it.

"But…how could this happen? It can't happen. You can't be pregnant." I shook my head.

"Don't start with the skeptics Jacob please. This is good. We stopped trying and it happened." She cried and sat up so that she was facing me.

"I just can't believe it. I don't want to get my hopes up." In actuality, I wanted to scream from the rooftops but there was a chance that all those tests were false.

_Yeah right. _

But still, I wanted blood tests and urine tests and whatever else kind of tests there were in the world just to be positive.

"So…what do we do now?" Nessie asked.

I laughed, "I don't really know. I guess we have to tell someone and make sure everything is alright."

"What should we tell the family?"

"The truth I guess. Why? Are you scared about how they'll act?"

"No, I just don't want people to go too crazy. You've kind of made me question all of this. What if they were negative?" Her face turned from one of happiness to one of sadness in an instant and I was internally kicking myself.

"No, no Nessie. Come on, you know me. I was just asking questions." I pulled her into a hug, "Can't you feel it?"

"Yeah, I really can. Everything inside me is so warm and tingly."

"Me too but that's kind of weird since I'm not pregnant." I laughed and she pulled out of my hug.

"You helped." She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I moved my hand to touch her stomach that was covered by her shirt but I still felt the shocks as they erupted from my hand.

"Can you feel anything?"

"No but I don't care. I know I will soon." I moved my head near her stomach and lifted her shirt halfway up, "Hey baby. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you. You don't know how long we've wanted you." I kissed her stomach and she pulled me up for a kiss.

"I can't believe this." I said through my tears.

"Me either but it's really happening. Oh and guess what?" She asked and wiped her face.

"What?"

"Rachel's pregnant too. We're having some sort of dual pregnancy." She laughed.

"I should have guess as much. You two would be the ones to get pregnant together. Is that why she was over here?"

Nessie told me the story of how she went to the grocery store and found Rachel in the women's health section. How they came home and thought Rachel's test were broken so Nessie took one and it came out positive. How they ran to the grocery store and got every test imaginable only to find out that she really was pregnant.

I felt like a fucking pussy for crying so much but I couldn't help it. Finally, things were going the way we wanted them but that's not to say that I wouldn't be happy if she wasn't pregnant. It was just that now she was and I had a new outlook on my life. I was going to be a father and that meant more to me than anything I could ever think of. Well, besides Nessie but now I could have both and I never thought I would be able to say that.

"Are you sure this is really what you want?" Nessie asked and climbed into my lap to straddle my waist.

"Of course. Have you even been here these past few months? I want this more than anything and I'm so happy, I might burst." I chuckled.

"OK then. We're going to do this?"

"Definitely."

She gave me a tight hug that almost knocked the breath out of me and I knew she was on cloud nine. I didn't know how this was possible but I didn't really care. We were given a fucking miracle. We were going to have a baby. That's all I could think about.

"I think we have to tell grandpa." She said while giving me short kisses.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? I just want to stay here with you right now; just you. Me and our baby."

I loved the way that sounded and my mind was so happy.

"Ok." She replied.

I laid her on the bed and didn't even remember the rest of the night because I was too caught up in everything that was flowing through my body. I was elated and happy to no end with my new situation. This was the best thing that could have happened to me and I was glad that we didn't even really try. If we would have continued all those months ago, who knows where we would be now. We made a baby when we let everything go and continued to be just Nessie and Jake. Was this all real? God I hope so because I might kill myself if this was all some sick dream.

I hesitantly woke up and peeked through my eyelids at the world around me. I opened my eyes fully when I realized that my hand was on Nessie's stomach. Thank God. It was all real. I move my hand in circles as I felt the suppleness of her skin. A baby was in there and it was ours. I moved my head so I could lay on her stomach and tried to hear something, anything.

"You need to shave." Nessie said sleepily.

"What?"

"I can feel your whiskers and they woke me up." She giggled.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure all of this was real."

"It's real Jacob. We can both feel it."

"I know but what if something bad happens or you get hurt?" I asked worriedly.

I had been so happy last night I didn't even begin to start thinking about what could happen if this was anything like Bella's pregnancy. We didn't know anything about this baby and that's when I started to worry.

"Come on. We have to go." I pulled her off of the bed.

"Why are you going so fast?" She asked sleepily.

"We have to go see Doc. I want every test done to make sure you're healthy."

We didn't even bother showering or putting on clean clothes. We didn't have time for that. I wanted to get her seen as soon as possible.

"Jacob, you're not going to turn into one of those overprotective husbands are you?"

"Hell yes. No one is taking this away from me and if something were to happen to you or the baby, I might die." I said seriously as I led her to the car.

"Can I at least drive?" She asked and held out her hand for the keys.

"No. Too dangerous."

Nessie groaned but relented and got into the passenger's seat.

I knew I was going to drive her crazy with my over protectiveness but I didn't care. I meant what I said about not wanting her to do anything too dangerous. I was about to go into full husband mode and begun to think about all the things I now had to do with the coming of a baby. Would Nessie continue with school? What kind of stuff did a pregnant woman eat? What about everything I had to buy for the baby? Was our house even baby appropriate?

"Jake, calm down." Nessie took my hand as we drove to the Cullen house.

"What?" I asked still in my thoughts.

"I can see the gears in your head working and you're probably stressing out over things we have a little while to think about."

"I'm trying to make sure things are going to work out. I don't want any part of this to go wrong. We can't afford too take chances."

"I know Jacob but you have to calm down. If I'm anything like a human, we still have seven months to worry."

"How do you know that?"

"Victoria was two months ago. We should have seven more months right?" She asked and counted on her fingers.

"How did you know about Victoria?"

"That's when I figured I conceived. I just left there feeling…."

"Different?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it then but I put it together last night."

"You know that we have pretty much the same brain?" I laughed, "I have never felt so connected to a person in my entire life."

"That's why we're married Jacob." She laughed with me.

I felt so lucky to have her and now I have another bundle of joy to take care of. This was going to be fun but also very scary. Could I really be a father and a husband at the same time?

"Stop worrying Jacob." Nessie said, "We'll be fine."

I pulled up to the Cullen house and before I even turned off the car, Edward was there and had Nessie in a tight hug, "Are you sure?" He asked and it looked like he was crying.

"I think so daddy. I took about one hundred and they all said yes." Nessie nodded her head furiously into his shoulder and Edward picked her up.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? I thought we were supposed to be finishing our chess game." Bella came out of the house. Edward gave me a hug as well, which surprised the hell out of me but I accepted his silent congratulation.

Nessie ran to her mother without saying anything, "What? What's going on?" Bella asked.

"I'm pregnant mama." Nessie replied.

"Nessie, we already talked about this…" Bella said.

"No mama, I really mean it this time." Nessie put her hand on Bella's cheek and pushed her thoughts that were running through her head. It took two minutes before Bella was screaming like a banshee.

"Mama, you have to calm down. I don't want to tell anyone yet until I'm sure." Nessie quieted Bella down.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're pregnant. You took all those tests."

"But I want to take something medical. I have to see something like a blood test or an ultrasound. Something tangible." Nessie said.

"I don't. I know it." Bella screamed.

"How about we go see Carlisle?" Edward suggested with a laugh.

"I'll drive." Bella grabbed the keys out of my hand and jumped into my seat before I could even object, "Hurry up people. We don't have all day."

Edward, Nessie, and I piled into my Escalade without question and I never thought I would see Bella drive so fast. She has always been a stickler for obeying the rules of the road especially since Charlie was the Chief of Police. Even as a vampire, she drove like a fucking grandma.

I started laughing at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Nessie asked.

"I was just thinking about how Bella usually drives like a grandma and now she is a grandma." Edward laughed along with me and Bella threw a water bottle at my head.

"Shut up Jacob. I want to get to Carlisle as fast as I can. I need answers."

"Love, I think you might have broken the sound barrier." Edward said.

"Well, I don't have time to sit at home and wait." Bella replied.

We were in Seattle in forty-five minutes, which was very impressive considering that there was a good amount of traffic on the roads. We all got out the car as soon as we pulled into the parking lot and I immediately wrapped Nessie in my arm as we walked.

"Maybe we can see the baby today?" She said excitedly.

"I hope so. We couldn't see you." Edward replied.

"Are you liking being pregnant?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I've only known for a day. I haven't even had any morning sickness."

"We'll see. Let's hope you don't have to go through what I did."

I tensed up because the images that were flashing through my brain were horrific and I didn't know if I would last if Nessie had to go through that. I wouldn't let her. As much as I wanted this child, if Nessie came anywhere near what Bella was like, I was going to have to terminate this baby because I wasn't allowing Nessie to hurt like that. I saw Edward nodding his head next to me as we waited in the waiting room so I knew he would agree with me.

Carlisle came into the waiting room, "What are you guys doing here? I didn't expect any of you. Is something wrong?"

"We have a situation grandpa." Nessie said.

"Really? What?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Doc looked like he was about to go into lecture mode, "Nessie. Your six months is up. I'm sorry but it's just not possible."

"Can't we take some tests or something?" I asked.

"Alright but I don't think it will help convince any of you otherwise." He sighed and led Nessie and I into a room with a lot of machines.

Nessie sat on the paper table and I sat in the chair next to her.

"Why do you think you're pregnant?" Doc asked as he got the needle ready.

"I took a hell of a lot of pregnancy tests and they all said I was."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded, "Well, that's something new."

"I wanted to make sure though."

"We will find out in about an hour when I get these results back." Nessie's skin accepted the needle and Doc withdrew a good amount of blood before securing it in its vile.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Nessie sighed and laid back on the bed after Doc left us alone.

"We already know what the results say." I reassured her.

"I know and I'm so happy. We're going to be parents Jacob."

"I can't believe it either." I gave her a short kiss to show her exactly how I was feeling.

Doc came back an hour later and didn't even say anything as he pulled out the ultrasound machine, "Can you lift your shirt Nessie?" He asked.

"What? Is something wrong?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"No, I just need to check something. This is going to be cold." He squirted some blue gel on her stomach and I was excited at seeing my baby on the screen.

"Can we see it?" I asked.

"Maybe. I want to see if her womb is as tough as Bella's was."

"So…she is pregnant?" I said.

"According to the blood results, yes. I don't know how but I guess we're dealing with a miracle. Congratulations."

I was so beyond happy, I couldn't explain it even if I tried. I already knew that she was pregnant but now, I had concrete evidence from a medical source. This was the best thing I could have imagined and my heart was going crazy.

"I can't believe it." Nessie cried softly, "We did it Jacob."

"I know babe." I kissed her forehead before sitting back down to watch Doc work his magic.

He used the handle to spread the gel out on her stomach and a blurry picture appeared on the screen.

"Is that my baby grandpa?" She asked excitedly.

"No sweetheart. We can't see it. You're womb is just like your mother's. It's in there but listen."

We all quieted down and a second later, I head the light thumping of a heart that must have been the size of a pea because it wasn't any louder than a whisper. I could feel the tears in my eyes as the water threatened to spill out. That was my baby in there and even though I couldn't see it, I was the happiest father on earth because I had everything I could ever want.

* * *

**FIRST OF ALL, LET ME JUST SAY THAT I WAS BLOWN AWAY BY THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GOT LAST CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. **

**SECONDLY, I KNOW YOU ALL ARE GOING TO WANT A JAKE AND NESSIE PUP TO POP OUT SOON BUT WE HAVE A WHILE TO GO SO DONT ASK ME TO HURRY IT UP. I HAVE PLANS PEOPLE AND I HAVE TO STICK TO MY OUTLINES. **

**I SHOUDL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP LATER TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW DEPENDING ON HOW FAST I GET REVIEWS AND DO SOME EDITING. **

**THANKS MUCH FOLKS. **


	17. Chapter 17

Peanut

Renesemee POV

**AS PROMISED, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO FOR THE DAY. YOU GUYS BETTER LOVE ME BECUASE I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET THIS OUT THERE. **

**SHOW ME THE LOVE IN REVIEWS...**

**ENJOY:))**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I laid against Jacob in bed as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. I could see the morning light trying to peek through the curtains in our room but I didn't feel like getting up. I wrapped my arms tighter around his middle and let my thoughts wander further down their happy path.

It had been two days since I found out that I was pregnant and I didn't think the smile ever left my face even while sleeping.

It was hard to wrap my mind around but it was all now starting to seep in. I was going to have a baby. _We_ were going to have a baby. It was hard to imagine but it was true. After all the stuff we had tried and all the stuff that failed, we had done it. We had beaten all the odds and now, our baby was on its way. Needless to say, we could barely keep our joy contained but I didn't really want to.

We hadn't told anyone yet besides Rachael, mama, daddy, and grandpa because Jacob and I wanted to revel in the news before we made our announcement. I knew that once everyone knew, I wouldn't get a moments rest. Alice was going to be mad at me for keeping this from her but it wasn't like she could shop for the baby anyway so I hoped I could calm her down her enough so I could explain my reasoning.

Right now, Jacob and I were happy as can be but grandpa wanted to talk to us today about some pretty serious issues that I didn't want to hear. He wanted to talk to me about my health and making sure I was taking care of everything so that the baby and I could be as safe as possible. I knew my health was at the top of the priority list for everyone but there was no way I was giving up this baby if things went south. If mama could do it then so could I.

I was scared about what the future held because we knew absolutely nothing about this baby. Just the thought of it was absurd; a half human, quarter werewolf, quarter vampire child? That doesn't even make sense but it was happening. Unlike me, there was no reference for anything regarding my pregnancy of the baby. There would be no one else like the person growing in my stomach. Was this going to turn into anything like what mama went through? Would this even work? Would we both survive?

My body had accepted a fetus so I had to pray that this would work out. I could do this because there was no way I was giving up my baby if something bad happened. I knew that Jacob would want me to terminate my pregnancy if I was in danger in any way. Even though he wanted a baby just as much as I did, he wanted me more and that would be his reasoning for me giving our child up.

I knew that daddy had tried to convince mama to abort with me but she was firm. Unlike daddy, Jacob would use force if he had to. I knew he would do anything to protect me from harm. He would literally tie me down even though I would fight him and probably hate him for the rest of his life, but that's what he would do to keep me safe and he would do it without even thinking twice. I hoped that some of the news grandpa gave us today would be positive so that I didn't have to dwell on the 'what ifs' of the situation. I didn't need to have a negative outlook on this when I had been giving such an amazing opportunity.

I didn't know how this pregnancy would affect my body but I was sure that it wouldn't be that bad. It couldn't be that bad. I had to have faith that I would make it through this with as much normalcy as a human would but I knew that was highly unlikely since I was too anatomically unique. Now that I was pregnant, would it be possible to have more children later on in life? Could we have more than one child? I prayed that we could but I didn't want to get too greedy. One child was more than enough for me and I still planned on adopting later one. I was going to tell Jacob that I was ready but then this miracle happened. No matter how many children I had, I would always want more so adoption was a major plus for me but I had to get through this first.

I had been crying over the past two days but only because I was so happy. Jacob got really freaked out when I woke up balling last night and I tried to assure him that I was fine but he called daddy anyway. He had become extremely protective over me and I understood why but I didn't know if I could last seven more months of this nonsense. He wouldn't even let me drive and when I went outside to lay by the pool, he almost had a heart attack. He said that he didn't know how the sun would affect the baby and didn't want to take any chances.

_What kind of bullshit is that? _

Oh well, better him be overprotective than not care. I was so lucky to have Jacob and I knew that he was going to do everything to make me comfortable these next few months but I really didn't need anything else. As long as I stayed healthy, I knew I was going to be fine. Jacob was going to be a great father to our child and I couldn't wait to bring this baby into the world because we were going to raise it the best way we could.

Rachel hadn't told anyone yet either because she wanted me to go first. She said that I deserved to have a big deal made out of this and she didn't want to take any of my shine but it wouldn't have been a big deal to me. I figured that once our families found out that we were both pregnant, they would go crazy. First of all, Jacob would put all the wolves on full protective duty over his wife and sister no matter how much we told him not to. Secondly, my family was going to be buying everything in the world for the both of us. I figured that Emmett would be over within the next week with Esme to knock out a couple walls to create a nursery. Then Alice and Rose would paint the thing to look like it came out of a magazine before mama and daddy bought every toy on the market. I didn't even want to think about what they were going to get Rachel because there was no room in her house to fit anymore stuff. They treated her like family just as much as the other wolves so I knew she was going to be pampered just as much as I will once the news hits the fan.

I really wanted to tell Billy that I was pregnant because I knew it would mean the most to him. His only son was going to have child and that was going to make him so proud. He was going to be just as happy for Rachel but for Jacob, it was more of a pride thing. Jacob tried to explain it to me once but all that Native American heritage stuff confused the hell out of me. All I knew was that Billy was going to go insane. And then there was Grandpa Charlie and Sue who would both probably already have a room set up in their house for the baby. They were going to be great grandparents I guess and even though they were both too young to hold that position, I figured we wouldn't talk about why that was. It would be kind of weird to explain why a barely forty-five old man had a great grand child although I'm sure it's happened before. Seth was going to be ecstatic because he only wanted me to be happy and as honorary big brother, he was going to try and get every toy item he could lay his hands on, trying to out buy my uncles and daddy.

I don't know how these next couple of months was going to go but I had a feeling that Rachel and I would spend a lot of time lounging around on the couch at the demands of our family. I had talked to her yesterday and we found out that we were pretty much identical in our conception dates so if my pregnancy was anything like a normal human's than we would both give birth right around the same time. I was excited that our children could have the chance to grow up together. They would be like siblings and I was ecstatic that they would have someone to play with as they grew older. I never regretted not having a younger person to hang out with when I was young but I hated how fast I was forced to grow up since I didn't have any kids around my age to compare myself to. I acted like an adult by the time I was two but I guess that had something to also do with the fact that my intellectual progression was highly advanced. I was going to do everything that I could for my child to make sure that it would grow up as normal as possible even though its grandparents are vampires and the majority of the family is werewolves but that's ok. I think I came out alright in the end.

I wished Alice could see my future because it would be great to see how my child's life would be even with a weird family like ours was. Thankfully, I had a feeling that everything would be fine. In regards to myself, I didn't know if things were going to run as smoothly as I hoped. I hadn't had any morning sickness yet but I knew it was coming and everything else that was expected with a pregnancy.

Now that I was pregnant, I really didn't want to go back to school and I hoped that daddy would back me up on that decision. I loved college but I wanted to focus on me and my baby. I didn't want to have to worry about the stress of school right now and then have the rumors start when I walked around campus. What would my friends think? Who cares what they think to be honest but I didn't want people to start lies that I was some careless teenager. I suspected that Jacob would be on board with me staying at home for the duration of my pregnancy but my only issue was me going stir crazy. I hoped that it would be better since I would have Rachel to go through this with but we were both going to have a hard couple of months.

These past two days have been nearly torture trying to keep my emotions in check around my family. Between Alice's nosy nature and Jasper's power, they were sure to detect something was going on but thankfully, they hadn't been on my case about my giddiness. Today was going to be the day that I told them and I hoped that people wouldn't start driving me crazy. Between my pregnancy hormones and people hovering over me, I knew I was liable to snap in the next couple of weeks. I wouldn't mean to but I would and someone was going to be mad at me for treating them badly. Oh well, I was able to do that since I was pregnant.

"Wake up mommy." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I am up daddy." I replied and gave him a kiss.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that."

"I know. Me either. I still can't believe that this is happening to us." I could feel the tears start to build but I was pushing them back so I didn't look too pathetic.

"This is really happening. We are really going to have a baby." He gave me a searing kiss.

It was obvious that we weren't over our surprise and joy of being pregnant because it seemed that we could cry at any point in the day. Me more so than him but I knew he was emotional as well. He was just tying to hide it behind his masculine bravado.

_I'll crack him one of these days. _

"What should we do now?" I asked after he pulled back and I wiped my face.

"We have to go see Doc and then tell everyone. Alice is already suspicious and I think she might kill us for not telling her first." He chuckled.

"I can handle her. I can't wait to tell your dad. He's going to be so happy for us."

"And Rachel. He gets two grandkids for the price of one. He might spontaneously combust."

"I'm so happy." I cried again and couldn't hold back the tears.

_Damn these hormones. _

Jacob held me in his arms until I quieted down and I thought he would get tired of his overly emotional wife but he didn't say anything. He just held me and placed kisses in my hair until I was better.

"Are you ok to go out now?" He asked lovingly.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I want to deal with you and the baby first. I'll probably start going in later this week after we get all the details about this."

"Are you sure?" I asked and sat up in bed.

"I don't even want to leave you alone for a minute. I'm even thinking about staying home with you through this whole pregnancy thing."

"Jacob, you can't be unreasonable. You have to go to work and I'll be fine." I climbed on his body and straddled his stomach.

"I know but I'll get anxious, especially now. You and this baby mean everything to me." I was only in my bra and panties so he had full access to my stomach. He placed his warm hand on my lower abdomen and rubbed in circles, "Fuck the garage and I mean that. I would give it all up for your safety and the baby's."

"I know that Jacob and I love you for it but you can't hover over me ok?" I leaned down to play with his hair and placed kisses on his face.

"I can't promise anything. I mean what I said. You two are the world to me."

"And you're our world." I said seriously.

"Thank you for giving me this." He whispered.

"You helped." I giggled and he flipped me over and made sure he was eye level with my stomach.

He started placing kisses all over, "Hello baby. This is your daddy."

"I don't think it can here you yet." I laughed.

"I know but he likes it when he hears my voice."

"He?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. I know it's a he. What do you think?" He asked after giving my stomach more kisses.

"I think it's a he too but you can never trust us Swan women. Mama was convinced that I was a boy too."

"That's true. I just want to stop calling him 'it'. He's the size of a peanut." He said.

"Peanut. We'll use that until we find out the real gender of the baby."

"I wonder if he likes it in there?" Jake asked and looked down at my stomach.

"I hope he does. That's his home for the next seven months."

"I bet it's warm. Have you been eating regularly?" He asked sternly.

"Yes Jacob. I have had my three meals a day since I found out." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just checking. I know how you like to skip meals but you can't do that now."

"I hope the baby doesn't like blood but I can already tell that he does."

"How?"

"Because I'm craving some. It's just a little tickle in the back of my throat but it's there."

"Wow. He's going to be a little vampire baby." Jacob started rubbing my stomach again, "Let's hope you aren't a chomper like your mother was."

"I was not."

"Nessie, I had bite marks all over my body for days after you were born. I still feel the pain." He said dramatically.

"Shut up Jacob." I hit his shoulder softly.

"I hope we can find out the real gender soon. I want to start buying Peanut stuff." Jacob laughed.

"Between you and daddy, Peanut is going to be the most spoiled thing on the planet."

"Good. He deserves it." Jacob placed another kiss right above me navel, "He's our little miracle."

"We still have seven months until he gets here so don't start buying out the stores too quickly."

"True but I still have to buy stuff for you and Rachel now. Has she told Paul yet?"

"Nope. She's waiting for us to tell everyone first."

"Well then we better get this over with." Jacob said and got off of the bed to head into the bathroom. I could hear the sink going so I knew he was shaving. I was about to hop in the shower but the phone caught me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Nessie, go see your grandfather." _Mama said sternly.

"We have an appointment later mama."

"I'm sure he can squeeze you in. I want to know stuff now. How long will you be pregnant? Is this safe? What's going to happen when the baby's born?" She rattled off.

"I know, I know but you've got to wait and have you told anyone yet?"

"No. Alice almost got it out of me yesterday though. She definitely knows something's up. We should just be lucky that she can't read minds like your father." She laughed.

"Thank God. She's so nosy."

"Stop talking about you aunt that way. She is just inquisitive."

"Aka, nosy." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up to go see your grandfather. I want answers. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mama."

I hung up the phone and stripped out of my underwear before running to get in the shower. I bathed my body thoroughly and made sure that I used my all-natural shampoo.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked over the flowing water of the shower.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"I think I have to get my hair dye out. I don't think it's healthy for the baby."

"I never thought about that. Take it out now." He said frantically and opened the shower door.

"Well we have to wait until we tell Alice. I don't know how to do all of that."

"But it's not healthy. I bet we could scrub it out."

"Close the door Jacob. It'll be fine for another day."

"I'm not taking any chances." He got in the shower with me and spent the next half hour trying to scrub the hair dye out of my hair with my shampoo. I just laughed as he grunted the entire time when it didn't come out.

"I told you." I said smugly when I wrapped a towel around my body.

"I couldn't do it. You must be using super dye."

"No Jacob, you just have to use special stuff."

"Sure sure."

We got dressed and Jacob herded me into the kitchen, making me eat the giant breakfast of fruit and natural eggs. He just sat on the counter and sipped his coffee while I shoved food into my mouth. He wouldn't let me stop until I ate it all. By the time I was done, I was hardly able breathe.

"I hate you." I huffed as I sat back in my seat.

"You have to eat for two now and I'm making sure that you get all your nutrients." He took my plate from the table and began washing it.

"I read somewhere that a woman only has to gain thirteen pounds during her pregnancy."

"Well, we're making sure. I want you to gain at least sixty pounds."

"You can't be serious." I asked in awe and got up from the table to lean on the counter.

"I mean it Nessie. You barely ate before you were pregnant so I know you're going to gripe now that you have to eat. The only way I'll know if you're eating is if I watch you or you gain some insane amount of weight." He said seriously.

"I'm going to be fat." I hung my head and my voice cracked.

Jacob moved to hover over me and wrapped me in his arms, "You are never going to look more beautiful than you will in these next few months. You're going to get big but that just means you're doing the right thing and you both are healthy."

"So you'll still love me?" I asked stupidly.

"Stop asking dumb questions. Of course I'll still love you. Even if you gained one hundred pounds and never lost the weight, I would still love you." He kissed away my pout and I knew he was telling me the truth by the sound of his voice.

"I hope I don't have to deal with anymore hormones these next few months or you're going to hate me." I giggled.

"I can handle anything you throw at me. I've been through worse."

"Aren't you the prefect husband?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I try lovely wife of mine." He leaned down to kiss me and I could tell that we were going to end up on the floor but that damn phone rang again.

"Don't answer it." Jacob said as he moved his lips to my neck.

"I have to."

"No." He growled and lifted me up on the counter.

"Jacob, I mean it. It could be grandpa." I panted as he pushed in between my legs and kissed me more feverishly.

The answering machine picked up and I heard my father's voice over the line.

Renesmee, this is your father. Stop making out with your husband and get your ass to the hospital. We can't take chances with this. Your grandfather needs to give you a full checkup and if I don't see you pulling out of the driveway in two minutes, I'm coming in.

"Go away." Jacob shouted.

I heard that Jacob. I'm in the backyard. Get off the counter and get in the car. I mean it.

I turned my head and saw daddy dart off into the trees after the answering machine cut off.

"He's always watching." I said creepily and jumped off the counter.

"I know but I wouldn't expect him to be anything different." Jacob snickered and grabbed his keys.

"Let's just hope he doesn't follow us to Seattle." I said as we walked outside and into the crisp September morning.

"I might if you don't hurry your asses up." I heard daddy's voice from somewhere but couldn't see him.

"This is too creepy Edward. Go away." Jacob shouted.

I heard daddy's laugh fade as he ran further into the forests.

Damn him and his stupid eerie fatherly ways.

"Let's go before he comes back." I pulled Jacob until we were in the garage and he helped me into the Escalade.

He took my hand as we pulled out of the driveway and rested it in his lap.

"I think we're going to have to get new cars?" He said as we got onto the highway.

"Why?"

"The Lamborghini can't hold a child." He said sadly.

I pushed some hair off of his forehead and laughed, "It's ok Jacob. You can keep your car for fun but maybe we need something safer than this monstrosity."

"Why? I was thinking about getting rid of your Acura."

"Don't you touch my car Jacob. I mean it." I said sternly.

"Well, that car isn't the safest on the road and I don't want to put either of you in danger."

That's when I noticed that we were going about ten miles under the speed limit, which was never a sentence I would ever utter in regards to Jacob. He was already starting with his overprotective daddy routine. He was the best husband and very loving but if he started chaining me to walls so that I couldn't get hurt, I might have to move out. He was going crazy with worry every time I went outside and I'll need to talk to Rachel to see how she dealt with this.

What if we have a girl? What happens when she starts getting older and dating? I bet he already has a shotgun in the closet.

"I don't but I'm getting one." Jacob replied.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you pushed me everything and no daughter of mine is dating anyone until she's forty." He growled.

"Jacob, you know that won't work." I sighed.

"We can lock her up."

"And push her further away? I don't think so."

"Why? I think that's a perfectly logical explanation. Forty is a good age."

"So what if daddy had that attitude with me?"

"Then we would have run away."

"Please. He would have followed us wherever we went and then kill you."

"Still, my daughter is staying inside until she's forty, especially with a mother as hot as you. She's bound to come out looking like a model." He groaned.

"What a nice compliment." I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I can't talk about this right now. You're going to drive me insane." He ran his hand through his hair just like daddy would do.

"She's definitely going to be a looker. I hope she looks like you." I said trying to change the subject.

"I pray to God that Peanut looks nothing like me. I want him to be identical to you but a boy." He chuckled.

"Well, little Peanut will be the most beautiful baby in the world." I rubbed my stomach.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

It took us three hours to get to Seattle with Jacob's slow ass driving and no matter how many times I told him to floor it he wouldn't budge. He tuned me out every time I tried to convince him that this was unnecessary. Luckily, we had time to spare since we left so early but I was still aggravated with him as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"We're here." He said and turned off the car.

"Finally. I was starting to think that I was going to give birth in that car." I said and hopped out of the car.

"Nessie, you're supposed to wait for me to help you. What if you fell?" He said worriedly.

"Calm down Jacob. I'm going to be fine." I patted his chest and then took his hand as we went into the hospital.

I went right in and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen." I said.

She was filling her nails and popping gum, "What can I do for you?" She sneered at me.

"I said I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen."

This bitch does not want to go toe-to-toe with me.

"He's busy."

"Did you check?" I asked.

"I don't need to. I do his schedule. I know he's busy."

"Look, I'm pretty sure he can make room for me and I think it's important."

I might be pregnant but that doesn't mean I won't throw down. I will scratch her eyes out.

"Nessie, stop it." Jacob moved in front of me to take over, "I'm his son-in-law and this is his daughter. We're just here for a check up."

The bitch's face softened as she gazed at my husband, "Let me check if he's available."

"I hate you." I whispered at Jacob and he gave me a smirk over his shoulder.

"It's my charm." He said.

"You're too fucking sexy for your own good." I said under my breath and saw his body shake with silent laughter.

The bitch behind the reception desk was on the phone for three seconds and then gave Jacob a huge smile, "He'll be down in a couple seconds. Do you need anything while you wait?"

"No, he's fine." I took Jacob's hand and walked away from the desk while she gave me a growl.

Stupid slut.

Grandpa came to get us a minute later and led us up to the same room where we were before.

"How are you doing today Nessie? No cramps or morning sickness."

"Nope, not yet. Smooth sailing for now."

"I would suspect so but I think it's going to get rough." Grandpa said and Jake tensed.

"How rough?" Jacob asked.

"I can't be sure but I think Nessie will have the normal nine month gestation period and I think everything that a normal woman would go through just amplified."

"Amplified?" I asked worriedly and Jake took me hand.

"Yes, intense morning sickness and painful cramps along with hard kicks when the time comes. You shouldn't be as bad off as your mother but you will still be in a considerable amount of discomfort for a while. Expect lots of soreness, swelling and pain later on." Grandpa said, getting right down to business.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It won't be that painful but more so than it would if you were human."

"She won't have to deliver like Bella did right?" Jacob asked.

"No, I think Nessie will be able to deliver normally but I'll be doing that here."

"And do you have any idea what the baby will be like?" I perked up.

He took some amniotic fluid during our last visit and wanted to test it. He hadn't told us anything yet.

"I think you're baby's going to be extraordinary." Grandpa flipped though his notes, "I have a feeling that they're going to have characteristics of humans, werewolves and vampires but I'm leaning towards the human side being canceled out."

"What does that mean?" Jacob leaned in.

"The supernatural genes are going to be strong and should make your baby more like you and Nessie than a regular human."

"So…he'll be a vampire, werewolf baby?"

"He?" Grandpa asked.

"We decided he was a boy. I can feel it." I smiled.

"Well, yes. He will have some human characteristics but I think it's more likely that he will be like us. I don't know to what extent but I don't think he'll be full human."

"Will he grow normally?"

"I won't know until it gets here but I don't think so. I can't tell you how fast it will grow but I have a feeling it will be something like you." He nodded.

"That's good. At least I don't have to worry about him dying anytime soon." I patted my stomach, "What do we do know?"

"I'm going to make sure that you are on vitamins and eating healthy. I want you to drink at least one cup of blood a day and everything else that you would normally do if you were a human. No alcohol, no smoking, no heavy lifting and nothing extraneous. Absolutely no stress and I mean that Nessie. You are extremely fragile and I wouldn't want anything to harm the baby" He handed me a couple of papers but Jacob took them first.

Great. More reason for Jacob to lock me up.

"I'll make sure she's healthy."

"I know you will Jacob." Grandpa chuckled, "How about we see if we can see the baby today."

I excitedly laid back on the table and lifted my shirt. He squirted the gel on my stomach and moved the handle over my abdomen. A blurry picture came on the screen and I squinted to try and make it out, "Is that him?" I asked.

"Nope. We can't see anything yet but we can still hear its heartbeat."

I listened and smiled as I heard the light thump of a heart that sounded like rain on a window. I felt my cheeks begin to moisten as the tears fell and Jacob kissed them away before they ran off of my face. I hugged him until he couldn't breathe anymore and cried into his shoulder.

"That's our baby Jacob." I said through my tears.

"I know and he's going to be amazing just like his mother."

Or father.

But it didn't matter who he was like. It didn't matter if he was a human, vampire or werewolf. I would love my little Peanut fiercely like no mother had ever loved before.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR IN THIS PART OF THE STORY AND I DONT KNOW WHY. PEANUT WAS WHAT MY MOM AND DAD CALLED MY LITTLE BROTHER. I NEVER GOT A COOL NICKNAME BECUASE I WAS THE MIRACLE BOY OF THE FAMILY BUT I WISHED I HAD SOMETHING AWSOME. **

**SHOW ME THE LOVE IN REVIEWS BECUASE I AM WORKING MY ASS OFF WITH THESE CHAPTERS. **

**GET ME TO 500. **

**WORK THOSE FINGERS PEOPLE **


	18. Chapter 18

Announcement

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I watched as my whole family sat around the giant table in our dining room. In total, with the Cullens, my pack and everyone else, there were thirty-three people situated around the table and we all fit comfortably without any problems. Nessie and I came back from Doc's office a couple of hours ago and immediately called everyone over so that we could give them the good news. Nessie had made a huge dinner so that we could cushion the blow when we told everyone that we were pregnant. I knew that as soon as they got wind of this, it was going to be pure pandemonium.

The past two days had been amazing and I would frequently find myself in dreamland thinking about what our Peanut would be like once he got here. I always thought he was a boy but now, I was leaning towards a girl. I felt something that was tugging at my heartstrings and I couldn't get the thought of a little girl who looked like Nessie out of my mind. With her natural, light brown hair and huge chocolate brown eyes. I would be more than happy if Peanut came out looking like Nessie. No matter what I knew he or she would be beautiful.

It made me warm inside to hold Nessie's hand and see her rubbing her stomach under the table. She already looked motherly and there was actually a faint glow about her. I never thought that all that "new born glow" shit was real. Now that I was witnessing it, I couldn't deny that Nessie actually looked even more beautiful than normal if that was even possible. I couldn't wait to watch them both grow and see her stomach get to the size of an elephant. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face and Alice of course had to notice.

"How ya been Jake?" She asked from two seats down while everyone's conversation continued to flow.

"Good. It's been a busy couple of days."

"I know. You and Nessie haven't been around lately. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is happening here and I don't like the fact that I'm being left out." She said with a pout.

"Do you have to know everything?" Nessie giggled from beside me.

"Yes. It's me and Emmett's job to know all the gossip in the family."

"Well, you're just going to have to get over it." I replied with a smug grin.

"You wait Jacob Black. I'll find out what's going on." She pointed at me and went back to talking to Jasper who was in a heated conversation with Paul.

I had spent as much time as I could with Nessie these past couple of days and could already see the pregnancy changes in her. She would cry for no reason and then be happy the next. I was kind of scared to say anything because I didn't know what would set her off but then I decided to test the waters. After I made her drink her cup of blood yesterday, she wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the night and didn't even touch me until it was time for bed and scooted closer to me so I could hold her.

I talked to Doc and he told me that it was only slatted to get worse. I hadn't read up on any pregnancy things yet because I figured everyone would tell me something at one point or the other but I wanted to know as much as I could about what was going to happen in these next couple of months. She was eating more without noticing it but I sure did. She almost downed a whole pizza the other day and didn't even leave me any. Thankfully, I had ordered two just in case and I was happy to see her getting nutrients although I was worried that she wasn't eating healthy enough. I was going to have to take her shopping so we could get the health foods re-stocked.

"Excuse me." Nessie excused herself from the table hurriedly and Bella followed hastily.

I guess the morning sickness had begun because I could hear her in the bathroom.

I didn't really know what to do but I figured that maybe I should be helping her.

"Bella is handling it but make sure you do what needs to be done when you two are alone." Edward leaned over and whispered to me.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, this morning sickness thing is going to be brutal. You have to make sure you do everything you can to settle her stomach."

"What are you two talking about?" Alice poked her head in.

"Nothing. Shut up." I growled.

"I know it's something."

Nessie and Bella came back two minutes later and she didn't seem like anything was bothering her so I didn't bring it up. She kept her hand on her stomach though and I couldn't help the smile as it broke out onto my face. This was going to be amazing and a miracle. I couldn't believe that we had achieved the impossible and now we were going to have a baby.

There was a slight chance that things weren't going to go smoothly and Doc warned me that this might be hard. He was convinced that she wouldn't be as bad as Bella but he didn't know how the delivery would go. He was going to be monitoring her like a hawk but that still didn't quell my sneaking suspicion that something might go horribly wrong. I hadn't told Nessie yet but I suspect she knew that if something with this pregnancy went wrong, I was going to terminate it. I would do it without a second thought if she was ever in danger and even though I wanted a child, I wouldn't put Nessie in harm's way. She was my main priority and I was going to do everything to keep her safe; no matter what. Of course she would fight me if it came to that and she would probably hate me for the rest of my life but she would have to understand where I was coming from. I had to keep her safe.

I pushed those horrible thoughts out of my head and went back to my happy thoughts. I knew that this was going to be a good thing. How could it not be? We had gone through too much to have any more heartache and it seemed that the cards were finally falling in our favor. I was finally having everything I wanted and my happy ending was right on the horizon. All I had to do now was make sure Nessie and the baby were healthy enough to make it through this but I knew the family would be there to help although I was pretty sure that I could handle this.

I was going to have to have a talk with Paul and make sure we kept both Nessie and Rachel on secure lockdown. I didn't know if Nessie wanted to go back to school or not but I was going to push her to stay home for the duration of this pregnancy. I didn't want her to get too stressed out from school and I knew she was going to be handling a lot in the next few months. My wife and my sister were going to be treated like queens because there was no way I was going to let anything happen to either one of them. I was tempted to just quit running the garage to stay home with her but that would be taking it an extreme.

"Jacob, hurry up and tell them." Nessie whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You want me to?" I asked and she nodded.

"I can't wait for them to know. Go on." She nudged my shoulder and I stood at the table.

"Uh…excuse me." I said a little loudly so that people could quiet down, which they did and all turned to me, "Nessie and I have a little announcement to make." I could tell that a giant smile was on my face but I couldn't stop it.

"What? Are you moving?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"No." I replied.

"Do you have cancer?" Seth asked.

"No."

"Do you need money?" Billy asked.

"No dad. I think we're good in that department." I chuckled.

"What is it?" Alice piped up practically bouncing in her seat.

"If you would all shut up, I could tell you." I interrupted before anyone else could say anything. I took a deep breath and let it out, "Nessie and I are going to have a baby."

No one spoke or moved.

"So…you decided to adopt? That's wonderful sweetheart." Esme said with a loving smile.

"No grandma. I'm pregnant. There's a baby inside of me." Nessie said and a tear escaped her eye.

No one looked convinced.

"It's true. I did the tests myself and Nessie is indeed pregnant. She's going to have a baby." Doc spoke up.

"Really?" Andrea asked and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Yeah, I found out a couple days ago." Nessie was full blown balling now.

"I knew it. I knew something was going on." Alice hit the table, "How could you keep this from us."

"I wanted to tell you all together and this was the first time we've been together in a while."

"Bullshit. I should have been the first to know. Besides Jacob but that's beside the point."

"I had to tell a of couple people…"

"A couple?" Andrea raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, mama, daddy, grandpa and Rachel but that's it. I swear."

"Damn it. We could have been shopping for at least thirty-six hours." Rose huffed.

"Can't we just congratulate them and shut up that you weren't included?" Bella snarled.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Alice had Nessie in a hug before anyone could blink and they both cried together. Within a second, there was so much noise. I didn't even know what was going on. Seth actually picked me up in a hug and left my feet to dangle off of the ground.

"Are you serious?" He asked when he set me back down.

"Yeah and Doc says everything should be normal for the most part."

"This is so cool. Another baby in the house." Emmett said and I could already see him starting to plan out games for when the baby got here.

"You better not hurt my kid." I pointed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to figure out how I can make your little boy or girl the best football player on the planet." He clapped my shoulder and began talking to Jasper about dangerous things I didn't even want to hear.

"I'm so happy for you Jacob." Andrea hugged me and my shirt was flooded with tears. Embry had to pull her off and then gave me a manly hug as well.

My father was showing the most emotion I had ever seen and his eyes were filled with tears. He didn't say anything besides congratulations but I could tell that he wanted to say more. He had always wanted me to have a kid because he said that I would make a good father and I was happy that I could provide him with another child.

Charlie and Sue were happy but were complaining about being great grandparents. I could tell that they were just joking but it was still a weird concept to think about. They were really young and I guessed we would have to create some sort of lie to explain how the new baby fit into the family. I noticed that Charlie was showing as much emotion as Billy and that was rare for them but I didn't give them flack because I understood exactly what they were feeling.

After all the commotion calmed down, everyone sat back in their seats.

"So does this mean its going to be a werewolf, human, vampire baby?" Alice bounced up and down.

"Yeah, we think it's a he and we're calling him Peanut for now. So no more calling my baby it." Nessie said sternly and looked at everyone.

"I can't wait to see little Peanut. Have you seen him on the ultrasound?" Andrea asked.

"No, we can't see him but we could hear his heartbeat." I said.

"Is the baby in your stomach?" Claire asked from down the table.

I didn't know how much she knew about babies and how they were made so I just went for the easiest response.

"Yup and it'll be here soon." I smiled and Quil breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to dive into that subject soon early.

"This is so exciting. I can't believe there's going to be another baby. Are you sure Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"I am. I guess it's some sort of miracle but Nessie and Jacob are going to have a baby." He beamed.

"This is so cool. Have you been doing your breathing?" Emmett laughed.

"Not yet. We still have a while before I have to even worry about that."

"What are the rules?" Andrea asked, "I bet they're different because of your…situation."

"Actually, I'm glad we're all here so that we can talk about this." Doc said and sat up in his chair.

For the next half hour, we went over the "rules" of Nessie's pregnancy. This was going to be a very interesting time for all of us because we had to make sure that Nessie stayed as healthy as possible and Nessie was stubborn so she was going to want to fight us on everything but it had to be done. We were going to have to make sure that we watched her so that she stayed healthy and didn't try to cheat us. I'm sure that between all of us, we could all keep her and Rachel within boundaries.

I looked at Rachel and noticed that she had the same faint flow as Nessie but she hadn't told anyone yet. I knew she was waiting for us to go and I suspected that she would tell Paul tonight when they were alone. I saw Sarah bouncing on Paul's knee and couldn't wait to have that in my own life. I was going to try and be the best father I could.

Nessie and I went to bed that night but neither one of us were going to sleep anytime soon. I played with her hair as she laid on my chest.

"I guess we have to start getting things ready for the baby." Nessie said.

"I don't even know what you do at two months besides stay healthy." I chuckled.

"Me either."

"We can learn as we go." I kissed the top of her head.

She was quiet for a short time, "Are you scared?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I think I'll be a good father but we have to take care of a child; a human being."

"I think we can do it."

"I know we can but what if we screw up some how?"

"Like you said, we'll learn as we go." She kissed my chest and I felt my worries start to disappear as I fell into a light sleep.

I was woken up when the bed jerked and I felt my side get cold as Nessie ran into the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up in the bathroom and it took me a minute to understand what was going on. As soon as I figured out that she was having a bout of morning sickness, I rushed to her side next to the toilet and held her hair as she threw up everything in her stomach.

"Jacob, you don't need to be in here." Nessie tried to push me away as she gasped for breath, "Go away."

"Not a chance Nessie. I'm staying." I continued hold her hair as she relieved herself.

"This is so nasty." Nessie panted as she leaned against the wall and I followed her action.

"It comes with being pregnant." I shrugged.

"Because you're so knowledgeable." She laughed.

"I know a few things. Maybe we should go to the bookstore to get some books for us to read."

"Like the 'What to expect when you expecting' books?"

"Yeah. People say they're really good."

"That would be cool and then we can get a book about baby names and a design book for the nursery…"She got excited but I had to calm her down.

"Ness, how about we go back to bed and then talk about shopping later." I chuckled as I held my hand over her mouth. She nodded eagerly so I removed my hand.

"When are you going back to work?"

"Probably tomorrow. I've been away for too long but I don't feel right leaving you here alone."

"Don't worry, by now, I bet everyone knows that Rachel's pregnant and we can hang out together all day. Us pregnant girls got to stick together." She climbed into my lap.

"You two are going to drive Paul and me crazy."

"I know but we're allowed to. Blame it on the hormones."

"Nessie, I need to talk to you about school…."

"I don't want to go back." She interrupted me.

I was relieved but I kind of felt bad that she had to give up something she loved so much.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could work something out if you really wanted to go." I said.

"Maybe I'll go back later but right now, I just want to stay at home and be pregnant. Don't be mad at me." She kissed me.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get bored all these months."

"I will read my books and be pregnant." She laughed.

"If you say so. Let's go back to bed."

We went back to bed and slept for another two hours but Nessie had to go throw up again so we didn't get as much as we wanted. By the time we were both fully awake, it was about noon and Nessie was bouncing up and down, begging me to take her to Seattle for some books on pregnancy. I drove down the highway at a snail's pace and didn't even mind. Nessie huffed and puffed as I made my way down the street.

"Jacob, I think we'll be safe if you go about thirty miles faster."

"Absolutely not. I have two people I have to take care of. I can't take any chances."

"But all the stores will be closed by the time we get there."

"I'm not going that slow."

"Jacob, I just saw that turtle pass us." She pointed out of the window.

"I don't care. I have precious cargo." I took her hand and kept it in my lap.

"As long as we get there before the next century."

We made it to Seattle a couple of hours later but I kept Nessie occupied so that she wouldn't complain about how slow I was going. It didn't matter to me because I wasn't going to speed through these crowded streets with the two most important people in my life sitting next to me. She would just have to suffer because I was putting a speed cap on my driving for these next couple of months.

We went to the Barnes&Nobels nearest to downtown. She nearly dragged me inside and immediately asked the helper where the baby section was. Nessie's eyes lit up as she looked at the hundreds of books that pertained to pregnancy and birthing. I picked one up and began to read whatever page I landed on.

"Hey Ness?"

"What?" She replied as she pilled books into her basket.

"Are you going to breastfeed?"

"I don't know. If my body allows it then I would love to but I don't know if I'll be able."

"Well in any case, did you know that your nipples will get as hard as rubber if you do?"

"Stop reading that book."

"Why? It's interesting."

"I don't need to hear how my nipples are going to be like rubber Jacob. You're going to start freaking me out."

"I'm just trying to prepare you."

"How about you get a book for guys?"

"Guys?"

"Yeah, this section here is for husbands. That's what you need to be reading." She gestured to a large section up top.

"Fine but if it's boring, I'm putting it back and picking up the nipple book again." I chuckled and reached to get a "man book".

I had to close the book after reading the second page because I realized that we were nowhere near ready for a child and this was really stressing me out. I had so many things to do at home to insure that my baby didn't get into any trouble. Our house was most certainly not baby proofed yet and that scared the hell out of me.

Then I thought about all the other stuff I wasn't ready for. What about the baby's future? Luckily, I had enough money for the baby's schooling and college when that time came but it still scared the shit out of me to think that my child was going to be going to college one day and I was going to have to provide for it. I made a mental note to change my will as quickly as possible to include my child. I thought about how much my life was going to change in the next couple of months but I prayed that I would be good at all of this. There was so much to do to ensure that my son or daughter had the best in life and could grow up to be as normal as a part werewolf, vampire, and human child could be.

"Hey Ness, I'm going to go sit down for a little bit." I said when my head got too filled with thoughts to keep myself up.

"Ok, I'll come and get you when I'm done."

I went to the coffee shop that was connected to the bookstore and sat, watching the different people come in and out of the area. I wondered how they had come to be. What were there parents like? Did they treat them right? Did any of their parents have to go through any of the shit Nessie and I had? I guessed not but I knew that it wasn't going to hold Nessie or I back from being amazing parents.

Then I thought about my own father and how he had raised me. I don't know if he thinks he did a good job or not but I was grateful for him nonetheless. The truth of the matter was that he didn't do a very good job raising me but I had people who shaped me into the man I was today. He was a good role model in certain situations because of his strengths but there were some stories I heard about him that put me off and made me question his morals. I loved him because he was my father but he was a guy who lived life to the fullest in his heyday. Charlie used to always joke about how he was the ladies man back in the day and I cringed whenever they used to bring up the old stories because it put a crack in the way I previously saw my father. I always knew him as a strong man who did no wrong but as I grew older, I found out that he was less than honorable in several situations. I never brought any of that up with him but I really wanted to. At least he seemed to be doing alright now and I knew that was because he had such an amazing family to take care of him.

In regards to my own fathering skills, my main concern was the way my child would be treated in this new world that he or she would be born into.

I hadn't phased since we told everyone about the baby but I knew that some of the wolves were on the fence about vampire blood mixing with Quilute. Our tribe was very selective, which I didn't understand but it was deeply rooted in tradition so no one really questioned it. Would the elders accept my child? It didn't really matter if they did or not but I didn't want Peanut being shunned from his own people. That would be bullshit especially after all that Billy and I have done for everyone on the rez but I knew it was a strong possibility that everyone wouldn't love Peanut. I even knew that some of the wolves weren't too keen about the baby even though they wouldn't say anything to my face about it. I would have to make sure that I kept a watch on how Nessie was treated in these next few months because disrespect was something I wasn't going to put up with, especially when it came to my wife and child.

And then my mind went to a dangerous place. What would happen if the Volturi found out about my child? That wouldn't be good for anyone because I knew that Aro would be on the next plane over if he knew Nessie and I made a baby and I wouldn't put it past him to already know what was going on.

I felt my body go on edge as I thought about my child being subjected to what Nessie had to go through at the beginning of her life. I didn't think I could do that again but I knew I would if it came to my child. The Volturi, and Aro in particularly Aro, he was obsessed with uniqueness and my child was going to be the most special of them all. Who knows what traits Peanut was going to inherit but I guessed that he was going to be an extremely special child. He was going to be very powerful if he was even half of what Nessie or I was. This was going to be a very strange situation and if the Volturi got wind of my child, they were going to want to investigate and that was something I wasn't allowing. Those vampires could go fuck themselves if they thought they were going to lay a hand on my child.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was going to have to calm down in public before I created a scene. I was practically snarling at the thought of the Volturi being anywhere near Nessie or Peanut. For the most part, I wanted Peanut to grow up as normal as possible even though he was going to be anything but. I wasn't going to think about that right now. I had to focus on being the best father I could to this child.

My whole outlook on life had changed in the matter of a week. I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I loved Nessie but I was slowly learning that my heart was growing to include the baby. I didn't know if it would grow anymore because it was already filled to capacity. They were my world and I knew that I would literally die for both of them.

"Come on Jacob. Time to go home." Nessie bounced towards me with a bag full of books.

"Nessie, you're not supposed to be carrying anything." I scolded and nearly ripped the bags out of her hands.

"I'm fine Jacob, gosh." Nessie pouted.

"I mean it Ness. You have to let me take care of you these next seven months or you're going to tax yourself too much. I know you don't like being taken care of but you're going to have to get over it."

"Fine. Can we go see Rachel? I want to talk to her about a couple of things." Nessie asked as we went outside to the parking lot.

"Sure. I hope you two listen to Paul and I because we're just doing what's best."

"We know but I swear if you hover over me, I'll kill you." She pointed at me as we drove out of the city and her expression was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you Nessie." I took her hand and made my way over to Paul's house.

I pulled into the driveway of their modest house on the far side of the rez and Nessie tried to open the door but I locked it before she could reach the handle.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to wait for me to help you." I said sternly.

"I think I can get out of the car by myself."

"What if you fell? This car is pretty high up and you might slip."

"If I promise to be careful, will you let me get out by myself?"

"No." I got out of my car and raced to her side of the car before helping her out.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I led her to the door, "Jacob, this is going to get real annoying, real quick." She sighed.

"Indulge me. I have to take care of you." I whispered in her ear, "Don't be mad at me. I just worry."

"Well there's no need to be. Peanut and I will be fine." She lifted up on her tiptoes to give me a kiss as we stood on the porch.

The door swung open and Paul had us both in a hug that would crush a normal person, "Isn't it a happy day?" He beamed.

"I take it Rachel told you." I chocked as he let go of us.

"Yup. I'm going to be a daddy again." He lifted Nessie into another hug, "You too Jake. Isn't this great?" He clapped me on my back hard.

"Yeah. Just don't kill me first before the babies come." I had to move away from him so he wouldn't do anymore damage.

"Come in. Billy's here." Paul shoved us into the house and my dad rolled over to Nessie.

"How is my daughter and my grandchild?" He asked and since he was perfect eye level to her stomach, he reached out and patted it.

"We're good. A little morning sickness but nothing out of the ordinary." Nessie replied with a wide smile.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Two grandkids at the same time." Billy laughed.

"You ready for that old man?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa with Paul and Nessie went to go talk to Rachel. I could hear Sarah making noises in the kitchen.

"I hope so. Let's just hope they aren't as bad as you were. I don't think I could take that at this stage in my life." He chuckled but I knew he was serious.

Maybe I should have given Billy more credit. I was a really bad kid back in the day. It was all he could do to keep me alive when I climbed the tress outside or jumped into the river.

"You'll have to take me shopping Jake. I have to buy my grandkids stuff."

"Let's not start with the spoiling too early." I said.

"Yeah right. I bet you already have thee house stocked." Paul laughed.

"I'm waiting until we know the gender. I don't want to waste money. How's Rachel doing?"

"Good. Doc says everything's right on track and the baby's good."

"I still can't believe they got pregnant at the same time." I shook my head, "It would be just like them to have dual babies."

"I bet they planned it that way." Paul said.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Billy replied before rolling off to watch the game.

Paul and I talked for another hour before dinner and I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one who was overprotective. Paul was just as bad, if not worse, than I was when it came to Rachel and we made plans to keep them as safe as possible no matter what they thought of us. I was going to take every measure to make sure that my sister and wife were taken care of. And I figured that Rachel would be spending a lot of time at our house as the months went on.

We stayed at Paul and Rachel's for dinner and talked everything baby related. I was glad that I talked to Paul about all my worries and fears because he knew exactly what I was going through. He told me that he nearly pulled his hair out when Rachel was pregnant the first time. It put me a ease to know that I wasn't the only father who was going through this and I knew Paul would be there to help when I needed him.

My father had a look of pure joy on his face and I knew he couldn't be happier to have two grandchildren on the way. I was so happy to be able to give this to him. This was an amazing time for this who family and I was proud to become a father.

The time had come for me to step up and be the best I could be for Nessie and Peanut.

* * *

**HOLY PEANUT IS ON THE WAY**

**I LIKES ME REVIEWS SO KEEP THEM COMING. YOU GUYS DID AMAZING WITH THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**MAKE ME PROUD KIDDIES **


	19. Chapter 19

Sensual Amber and Safe Touches

Renesmee POV

**I KNOW, I KNOW, I DIDNT POST YESTERDAY BUT I REALLY WANTED TO. I TRIED BUT I HAD TO GET BACK TO BOSTON AND THERE WERE SOME COMPLICATIONS. BY THE TIME I GOT HOME, I WAS SO PISSED OFF, I DIDNT EVEN FEEL LIKE IT. PLUS I HAD A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I GOT OVER THAT ONCE MY FINGERS STARTED MOVING. I MADE THIS A LONGER ONE AND I PLAN ON A DOUBLE POSTING SOON. **

**OK, ENOUGH RABMLING. ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Come on Jacob, you have to wake up." I pushed him so that he would roll over but he wouldn't budge.

I had just finished a round of intense morning sickness and I somehow managed to get out of bed without Jacob noticing. He didn't need to see me sick every morning but I knew that if he knew I was sick, he would be there with me. When I got out of the bathroom, I noticed what time it was and Jacob was supposed to go back to work today.

"No, I don't want to go to the garage." He grumbled.

"Jacob, I mean it. You've been away too long. I think people are going to think you don't even work there anymore. Get up." I got out of bed so that I could try a new method.

I used all my might to try and push him off the bed but he was too big.

"I know why you're doing this." I sighed.

"I don't want to go to work?" He peeked through his eye.

"No, you want to stay home with me and I won't allow it. Rachel will be over later so I won't be alone."

"But it's boring at work. I would rather stay here with you and the baby." He sat up in bed and pulled me into his lap in one motion.

"Jacob, stop it. You're going to be late." I said as he placed kisses on my neck.

"It's worth it." He chuckled and nipped at my skin.

"I don't want you to get bored here with us."

"I could never be bored with you and Peanut." He lifted my shirt so that he could rub circles on my stomach, "How are you today baby?"

"A little sick." I put my hand on Jacob's as he continued his ministrations.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sternly.

"I handled it Jacob. I know how to hold my own hair but thank you for volunteering."

"I'm just trying to make you two are as comfortable as possible."

"I know but you've got to let up. Peanut and I have stuff to do with Rachel and her baby. I think we need to name that one too."

"You two are going to run me ragged." Jacob said as he lifted me up so that he could get off the bed.

"I'll try to be a better pregnant woman." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." He chuckled, "That's all I ask. No hormones or weird cravings."

"You're just lucky my nipples aren't like rubber." I teased.

"Don't joke about that Nessie. The chapter in that book was very disturbing." He poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Calm down Jacob. I think it happens to a lot of women. It's normal."

"I don't think I'll ever get over that." He went into the closet to get dressed.

"What's going to happen when we have to watch birthing videos?"

"I won't do it. You can't expect me to watch some woman give birth on screen. That's disgusting."

"Rachel said they're helpful and she's a nurse and would know what's best. We need to listen to her."

"Nope. I can't see stuff like that."

"So you don't want to be there when I give birth to your only child." I retaliated with a devilish smirk.

"Well maybe just one but that's it." He groaned.

"Good. I'm going to go make breakfast." I headed out the door and downstairs into the kitchen.

I started pulling things out so that I could begin making the giant breakfast for Jacob's first day back. He had been gone over a week now and I knew he missed going into the garage but he would never go unless I pushed him out of the door. He was griping because he didn't want to leave me or the baby alone for one minute and I understood but he couldn't neglect everything else in his life just because I was now "fragile". I didn't mind being taken care of but only when I had to be. Jacob had already provided me with more resources than he needed to and I hated to think that I was taking more from him even though I was his wife and I guess that was in the job description but still. I felt guilty.

My birthday was next week and I was supposed to start school today but I dropped all my courses over the weekend. No one made a big deal about it because they would rather have me home now anyway but I knew daddy wanted me to go back at some point. I didn't really know if that was reality but I was going to try to make it happen in the future.

It was strange to think that I was going to be a mother because I was so young and still saw myself as not fully matured yet but I guess women have been mothers at younger ages than me. It still felt weird to know that there was a baby inside of me and I would unknowingly rest my hand on my stomach for a long while as I thought about what Peanut would look like or act like. I sometimes snuck into grandpa's office at the house when he was busy and tried to give myself and ultrasound to see if I could see the baby myself but the screen always came up empty. I could still the heartbeat though and that moved me to tears every time.

As soon as I opened the fridge and the smell of food hit my nose, I was immediately hungry; no, famished. My mouth was watering as I pulled out the eggs, bacon, fruit and of course, shrimp. I had to have shrimp everyday because my body craved it like water. It didn't make much sense to me but grandpa said it was normal. I read somewhere that it wasn't good for pregnant women to eat seafood but grandpa said I would be fine. Good thing, because I couldn't stay away from my shrimp. The only problem was that we couldn't keep a surplus of it in the house because it stunk up the whole kitchen so I had to go and get some everyday. The grocery stores around here never had anything fresh, which didn't make sense because we were in the seafood capital of the freakin' Northwest but the fisherman said it was just to expensive to transport to a small town so there was only good shrimp in Seattle. For the time being, I had to suffer with what they had in Port Angeles. Damn it. I wish we had some sort of shrimp farm in the back. Maybe Jacob could build one? I bet he could think of something.

I started making the eggs and bacon for Jacob and shrimp for myself. I got excited for some reason as I watched them all cook in the pan. The smell was amazing and since I had emptied my stomach early this morning, I was more hungry than normal. It was obvious that Peanut had an appetite like his daddy because I was eating all the time. Thankfully, I wasn't showing and grandpa said it might be a couple more months before I would but I still didn't want to see myself in the mirror when I reached the size of a small whale. It wasn't a vanity thing but I couldn't get over the fact that I might look like Kate Gosling in some of the pictures I saw of her when she was pregnant. Granted, she had six kids in her stomach at one time but still, I didn't have any desire to be anywhere near her size.

I prayed that I was one of those women who didn't show until her last trimester but I knew better than that. It would be just my luck to be the size of a camel by next week. I realized that I was going to have to go shopping again with Alice for maternity clothes and I knew she was itching to take me into Seattle. I hadn't had a chance to read my baby books yet but they seemed fascinating. I didn't know how much use I could get out of them since I wasn't necessarily human but maybe I could have some point of reference for what I was going through. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as grandpa thought it would?

_Let's hope so._

"Smells good in here." Jacob said as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised I waited for you. This shrimp has been calling my name since it's been in the pan."

"I'm glad you did. The more time I get to spend with you and Peanut, the better." He took our plates to the table and we ate for the next half an hour before the doorbell rang and I went to greet Paul and Rachel.

Paul and Jacob left to leave Rachel and I to hang out all day. She wasn't going to be over all the time but I told her to come over whenever she got bored or needed a break. Sarah usually stayed at the day care at the garage so she wasn't an issue that Rachel had to worry about during the day.

"What are you going to do about work?" I asked Rachel as I began washing the dishes.

"I can't work while I'm pregnant. I tried that last time and it didn't work out too well."

"What happened? I don't remember you having any problems last time."

"I kind of take my job too seriously and since I work in the trauma ward, I deal with a lot of stress all day. It's not really a good position for a pregnant woman. I don't even like going into a hospital when I'm pregnant. I get anxious for some reason." She shook from her memories.

"Is it that bad?" I asked worriedly.

"I never liked hospitals since my mom died. Figures I'd work at one. It's not bad if I don't think about it though."

"Can't you do desk work?"

"That would drive me insane. I would rather stay home and luckily, the hospital agrees with me. They aren't paying me since I'm technically not on maternity leave yet but that little garage of Jacob's is doing so well, Paul could retire now and we'd be set for the rest of our lives."

I nodded because I had just looked over the garage's books the other day and knew exactly how much revenue was flowing through that place.

"So it's a suspension?"

"That's what they call it and I can come back when the baby is born."

"Wow, that's an amazing deal. How did you swing that one?"

"Your grandfather. He has a lot of clout at the hospital and last time, he convinced my bosses to let me stay at home after Paul begged him."

"Of course. Are you sure you won't be bored here?"

"Nope. You just wait, Alice will have us busy when the months go on. The last time I was pregnant, she made me spend an entire month picking out a crib." She laughed.

"I know she's going to go crazy now that there are two babies on the way."  
I smiled at the way that sounded.

"She means well so I don't say anything. I should actually give her some kind of thank you gift for all the help she's given me over the years but what do you get a family that could buy Argentina?"

"Might as well just leave that one alone." I laughed.

"Maybe a cake?"

"She doesn't eat."

"Oh, that's right. Damn."

"Stop thinking so hard. She has more than enough to last ten lifetimes."

"Good thing she has that long."

"Is Paul overprotective over you?" I asked, changing the subject of our conversation.

"When I'm pregnant? Hell yes but no one has it as bad as Emily. I don't even think Sam let her go outside."

"Why are they like that? Don't they know we can take care of ourselves?"

"I guess they're just scared. With all the things we go through, it's considerably more than normal people so they keep a close eye. I don't blame them though."

"I know. I just don't want to go crazy." I groaned.

"You'll be fine. He's just trying to look out for you and Peanut." She rubbed my stomach, "How is my little nephew of mine?"

"Great. We had an upset stomach this morning but besides that, we're good."

"Let me give you something." She rushed out of the kitchen and came back a minute later with a bottle of something, "This is what always used to soothe my stomach."

"What is it?" I asked and read the bottle.

"Its just lotion but the smell was so soothing. My stomach would settle instantly. It's called Sensual Amber."

I opened the top and took a whiff. Thankfully I was near the sink because the next thing I knew, I was bent over the counter, throwing up the contents of my breakfast. Rachel had to hold my hair for the next five minutes while I tried to get the disgusting smell of Sensual Amber out of my mind. It wasn't that it was a nasty smell, it was actually quite the opposite but Peanut didn't like it at all. When the smell hit my nose, the sweet smell of cumber and melon was intoxicating but as it hit my stomach, I couldn't help the vomit that was erupting from my throat.

"I'm so sorry Nessie." Rachel cooed as she rubbed my back, "It always worked for me."

"It's ok Rachel. Now we know. Absolutely no Sensual Amber." I pointed at her and laughed.

"Gotcha."

"Well, I guess that settles it." I shrugged.

"Settles what?"

"Peanut is definitely a boy. A girl would love that smell." I laughed.

"I never thought of it like that but I guess you're right."

Rachel and I spent the majority of the day on the couch going through pregnancy books. They were good to look at but nothing compared to the knowledge that Rachel had to give me. I never realized how much I didn't know about babies and being pregnant but thankfully, she was there to give me a few pointers. From our experience this morning, I learned that each woman was different but I hoped I could use Rachel as a model because I was getting more scared as she kept talking. She assured me that she would be there for me, which I was grateful for because I didn't know if I could do this with just Jacob and I.

_Could we raise a child as well as she and Paul did? Were we ready for that challenge? _

Jacob called practically every hour and I almost unplugged the phone because it was getting annoying but Rachel told me to just take it all in stride. He was doing what he thought was best and I couldn't blame him for it because if the positions were reversed, I would have put cameras in the house to make sure everything was going well. I actually appreciated it when he sent Colin over to give me some more shrimp and I didn't even ask. I was surprised that Jake made Colin make the drive to Seattle to get me something fresh and I broke down in tears as I ate my shrimp on the couch.

I felt like Bubba off of _Forest Gump._

_Boiled shrimp, fried shrimp, grilled shrimp, Cajun shrimp, lime shrimp, shrimp scampi, skewered shrimp, shrimp stir fry… _

I would eat any kind of shrimp and I didn't even know how much I was consuming. It was actually kind of embarrassing.

Alice and Rose came over after lunch and went through my closet. I had to hold them off from throwing everything away because I was praying that I was going to be able to wear things for a couple more months. I didn't know how long I would be able to fit into my skinny jeans and tight dresses but I was going to cry when the time came for me give them up. I didn't even want to think about it because that would send me into a pathetic fit complete with embarrassing tears. I didn't want to let Rachel see me that way but she said she actually burned all of her clothes when she couldn't fit in them anymore. I wouldn't go that far but I wouldn't put it past Alice to make a night trip into my closet for a raid. I would have to watch her.

Rose brought over the vitamins from grandpa for Rachel and I and there was more than I could have imagined. There were all kinds of things to make my bones stronger and keep my blood healthy along with my prenatal vitamins, which would be the best for Peanut. I was happy to take them but they tasted like shit and I was going to have to swallow them with the cup of blood I was required to take, which I'm sure Jacob would keep me on a tight schedule. I had to keep reminding myself that grandpa had been at this for centuries but then I thought that there had been nothing like Peanut before. We were all pretty much working off theories.

Jacob and Paul came home earlier than normal and I had fixed a huge dinner for them because I knew they would appreciate it. Jacob nearly ripped the door off of the hinges when he came in and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm fine Jacob. Calm down." I giggled as he threw me in the air.

"I know but I missed you."

"We were fine. Rachel took good care of me."

"I bet she did. No more problems?" He asked skeptically when he sat me down.

"No besides an issue this morning but that was about it." I pulled him into the kitchen where Paul and Rachel where.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Rachel just gave me some lotion that helped settle her stomach but it didn't work for me and I lost my cookies."

"Damn it Rachel." Jacob growled.

"What?" She replied innocently, "It works for me."

"She didn't know Jacob. It wasn't her fault."

"I know but I hate to think that you were hurting."

"I was fine after five minutes."

"So what was that smell? Just so I know not what to get you anymore." Jacob asked as we sat down to eat.

"Cucumber and Melon. It was called Sensual Amber. Maybe after Peanut is born, I can get some. It actually smells really nice."

"Well then no more of that in this house."

The rest of the night was spent with Rachel and Paul. We had become extremely close in a really short amount of time due to our dual pregnancies and I loved to think that Paul had finally accepted me into the family. He always said that he had but I never truly believed him. He had that look in his eyes that always told me he was not so sure about me. I didn't mind it because it was only his nature to question me but I felt bad that be thought less of me sometimes. That look was gone and I was glad to feel fully accepted. All the wolves weren't as tolerant of me and Peanut as Paul was but to be honest, I didn't care. Jake could force them to be nice if it came to that, which I didn't really want but I would do anything to ensure that my child was treated well.

The next couple of days flew by and besides morning sickness; I wouldn't have even known that I was pregnant. The shrimp craving was always there as well as the blood thirst but Jacob kept them both at bay by getting me fresh shrimp everyday and draining elks so that I could have warm blood to drink. Every night before dinner, he would go out with my silver thermos and come back with it full of warm blood that I practically devoured. I always wanted more but grandpa thought that I should stick with one cup for now. He didn't know how more would affect the baby so I followed instructions perfectly.

There were no cramps or soreness and I was pleasantly surprised that my temperament was just like normal. I didn't know when all the pregnancy stuff was going to kick in but I guessed it would be sometime soon. I was approaching three months and I was practically counting down the days even though I had a lot longer to go. I took my vitamins religiously and ate as healthy as I could but that was the hardest part when Jacob would chow down on a giant burger or devour a pizza. I was stuck with chicken and vegetables. Grandpa said that I could eat whatever I wanted once I got out of my first trimester but I had to stay healthy in the beginning.

I grinned and bared it and could already tell that I was getting bigger but I wasn't showing yet so I thanked every God I could for that. My jeans were tighter and I almost couldn't wear them but I was going to shove myself into them until I couldn't breathe. I mostly wore sweatpants anyway since I wasn't doing anything but sometimes, I tried to squeeze into some clothes just to prove that I could. Rachel only came over sometimes when she got bored but spent most of her time at her house with Sarah who was staying at home more now that Rachel was home more often. I was always happy to see them when they came over and would make whatever food they wanted. I was happy to have Sarah as a practice child because I needed all the help I could get. Rachel was so gentle and caring with Sarah and I hoped that I could be that way with my own child. I didn't know if I was as motherly as I should be but I prayed that I would be when the baby got here.

After Jacob realized that I could take care of myself after the first couple of days with him at work, he let up a little on the protectiveness. He would still call more often than he used to and sent some of the wolves over sometimes to check up on me but he stepped back to give me some space, which I was thankful for. I suspected that daddy or mama had talked to him but I didn't question his new outlook on life. He was always in a happy mood like me and I knew it was all because of little Peanut. It wasn't that we weren't happy before but now we just seemed exceptionally ecstatic. We had everything we wanted and life was only going up from here. He was so caring with me especially now and took every precaution with me to make sure that I was as comfortable as possible. I tried to explain to him that I was fine but he always got me another pillow or blanket, disregarding my objections.

While Jacob was letting up, my family was another story. No one wanted to go back to school so they were all at home now and came over whenever they wanted. Emmett and Jasper made the family room their new Xbox haven and Esme already had me looking at color schemes for the nursery. Daddy had convinced Alice to not pester me with clothes shopping until later so I was off the hook from her wrath but I knew she was writing everything down so that she wouldn't miss anything when we went shopping for maternity clothes and baby clothes. We didn't know the sex yet so I found it pointless to decorate the nursery or shop but Alice rectified that situation by suggesting we buy everything for both boys and girls. She retaliated to my scolding by saying that we could give whatever we didn't use to Rachel if we had opposite sex babies. I had to relent on that argument because she did make a good point. Rose came by the other day to help me take out the dye in my hair and I was shocked to see my natural hair color. It had been so long that I didn't even recognize it. I immediately wanted to go back to the darker color because I wanted to look like mama. I could live with daddy's hair for now but I was going back dark as soon as possible.

I had been to grandpa's office twice in the past week and I wanted to see Peanut so badly but the ultrasound still didn't work and my uterus didn't accept the needle he put in to extract amniotic fluid. It pierced my skin but wouldn't go any further so he couldn't do anymore testing. That worried me but he assured me that everything would be fine so I didn't stress about it.

Today was my birthday and after being wakened up by a searing kiss, Jacob told me that he was taking me out for dinner later. The family was over during the day to give me some presents and have a small get together but we didn't do anything too big. To be honest, I didn't really want anything because I had everything I could ever want. Anything else just seemed excessive.

Jacob came home early and wouldn't tell me where we were going even though I begged him. I needed to know what to wear but he still wouldn't budge.

"I'm so glad that I'm not big yet. I can still fit my Herve Ledger's." I said proudly as I looked through my closet for a nice dress to wear.

"Are you even pregnant?" Jacob joked from the bathroom.

"Don't start Jacob. Grandpa said that I should get my bump any day now."

"Yup, the second trimester is coming up in about two weeks. The book says you gain the most weight during that time."

"You're counting?" I asked in shock even though I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Of course. I have to know what's going on and the book says you gain _a lot_ of weight."

"Stop telling me that. I'm just going to handle it when it gets here but right now, I want to be able to get into my jeans."

"I can't wait for you to get bigger. You'll be so sexy." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my lace underwear clad body.

"I'm glad you'll still like me." I chuckled.

"Always." He kissed the base of my neck, "Now get dressed. We have reservations." He swatted my butt and I nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

When he left the closet, I could finally concentrate and decided on something semi-casual for the night. I pulled down a very classic Vivienne Westwood Ariana stripped jersey dress that was navy blue and white. The dress was cut asymmetrically to leave a little sliver of my shoulder bare but had sleeves that ended at my elbows. The dress hugged my curves and draped artfully to my knees. It was a very nice dress that could pass at a cocktail party or nice restaurant. Jacob wouldn't tell me where we were going so I had to guess on the appropriate attire. I made sure my hair was dried and in a nice messy bun. I put on a light dusting of make up to give my face some life.

I went to my gorgeous shoe rack and happily chose a pair of nude colored Miu Miu, leather slingback pumps with a rounded toe and a heel that measured five inches.

As I looked at my shoe rack, I had the most horrendous thought: _Were my feet going to swell? _

_Oh God, what happens when I can't wear my shoes? Do they even make maternity heels? Jesus help me. _

I wasn't going to let the tears fall because this was a happy day. I shook my head and got myself together. I put on a formal pea coat and then grabbed a bag before heading downstairs where Jacob was waiting.

"You look beautiful as always." He kissed my cheek as I ran to him near the door, "And happy birthday."

"Thank you…and thank you for whatever you're going to be doing for me tonight." I raised my eyebrow.

"Stop fishing." He chuckled and led me to the Lamborghini, which was waiting in the driveway.

"Special occasion?" I asked as he opened my door for me.

"Very." He got in his seat and the car started with a roar. He pulled out of the driveway at a respectable speed for once but I knew that was only because Peanut and I were in the car.

"So, can you tell me where we're going?" I tried again.

"I can tell you that we have reservations at a restaurant in Seattle but that's it. Just sit back and relax please. No more questions."

"Alright." I sighed and relented because I knew Jacob loved the suspense that was created by his surprises.

Two hours later, the sun was setting over the Seattle cityscape as we maneuvered through traffic on the busy streets. The lights of the night were just starting to make their appearance and I always loved this time of night. It was right in between night and day but still felt calming, like all of your troubles melted away. People were starting to go home to their families and I felt the excitement of the night start to grow as the sun went further beyond the horizon.

Jacob gracefully pulled into the valet parking area of the Rialto Pasta Bar & Grill. I had wanted to go here for ages but they were always crowded.

"It's your birthday. You can have whatever you want." He said reading my thoughts.

He helped me out of the car before hesitantly handing his keys over to the valet, "If there is one mark on her when I get back, I swear…"

"Jacob, stop scaring him." I whispered harshly.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged and led me inside.

"Hello, welcome to Rialtos. Name please." The hostess asked.

"Black." Jacob answered simply.

"Ok Mr. Black, your special reservations are waiting for you. Please follow me." She responded and led us into the back.

_Special reservations? _

The hostess kept walking until we were outside on a spacious balcony with several other tables, overlooking beautiful Portage Bay. The entire city was lit up and at our feet. It was breathtaking.

Jacob helped me out of my coat and into my chair before going to sit in his own.

"So, do you like it?" He asked as he looked at his menu.

"Very much. How did you get us in here?"

He shrugged, "It's your birthday." He said again.

The meal was amazing and I didn't know how Jacob did it, but he made me love him even more. He let me eat whatever I wanted and I was happy to dine on steak, mashed potatoes and of course…shrimp. I didn't think that was too unhealthy but Jacob eyed me carefully the entire night.

"Ok, gift time." Jacob clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly.

"I told you not to."

"I didn't listen." He waved me off and got the attention of a waiter. They whispered to each other for a minute before the waiter scurried off and Jacob leaned back in his chair with a wicked smirk.

"You're not going to have any embarrassing display of affection are you?" I asked quietly.

"No, I promise that it won't be anything too embarrassing." He laughed.

The waiter came back with a large, white cake with candles sparkling on it and he set it down in front of me. I blushed a deep red as everyone turned to look at me but thankfully, the waiter didn't start singing happy birthday or I might have jumped off of the balcony.

"You didn't have to do this." I tried to peek at Jacob over the cake but I could barely see him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Did you order this?"

"No." He laughed, "Once I told the restaurant it was your birthday, they offered to make a cake."

"Well isn't that sweet of them." I started eating the cake and my toes curled in my heels as I tasted the cream cheese icing.

_Peanut loved this cake. _

"That's not all." He pulled out a long black, rectangular box with a red bow from his coat pocket and handed it to me. I didn't want to put my fork down but I had to in order to take the take the gift from him.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Open it." He smirked and I hated that look because it was probably going to be something I didn't need.

The shinny silver charm bracelet was laid out in the black velvet and had a couple of charms already hanging from the platinum links.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"I had it made after we found out about the baby." He pointed to one of the charms that looked like a small bassinet, "This one represents Peanut and that one is me." He chuckled and pointed to the wolf charm on the bracelet. They were both nestled in between a small, gleaming sapphire for my birthstone.

"You're going to make me cry in public Jacob." I hung my head so no one would see the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry." He said softly but I could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I love you Jacob." I got out of my seat so that I could give him a kiss and he gladly responded.

"I love you too, so much." He whispered against my lips, "Let's go home." He suggested and I nodded but then my face fell.

"What?" He asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"What's going to happen to my cake?"

He laughed his boisterous laugh and gave me another kiss, "We'll have them pack it up. Is that good?" He asked and I nodded.

The entire drive home, I held the charm bracelet close to my heart because it represented all the love I had for Jacob and our baby. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts; I didn't even realize that we were at home.

"We're here. Were you waiting for something?" He snickered.

I didn't know what it was but the sound of his voice that sent a shot of lust into my body and I was caught off guard by the sensations going on inside of me. It was the weirdest thing in the world but I didn't care, all I wanted was Jacob and I had to have him now.

_Uh oh. I heard about these hormone boost. Rachel said that she craved sex even more when she was pregnant. Oh well, more love time for Nessie. _

I was across the consol so fast, my head spun. I got in his lap and began trailing kisses up his neck until I reached his plump lips.

"Nessie, we can't do this here." He said in between kisses.

"Why?"

"Because this is too small."

"Damn."

He was right. My dress was too tight and this car was too small to get into anything serious. He opened his door without breaking a sweat and lifted me so that we were walking as one, into the house. We didn't break kisses as we went upstairs and the next thing I knew, we were on the bed in a passionate lip lock. His heated body was pressing mine into the sheets and I loved the feeling of him on top of me.

I was nursing his hard chest with my hands and slowly unbuttoned each button of his shirt. When I was done, I pushed his shirt down his body and he struggled out of it before it fell to the floor. I worked on his pants next and got the belt undone before he did the rest. I realized that I hadn't breathed in a while, so I took in a big gulp before diving back into his mouth.

His pants were off and he pushed his way further in between my legs.

"This dress is so beautiful but it has to go." He began playing with the hem of my dress and began lifting it until my thighs and stomach were exposed. He lifted it off my body and threw it in the corner before palming my breast in his hand. I arched to get more friction between our bodies and we both groaned from the contact.

He suddenly rolled off of me panting.

"What, what is it?" I asked and tried to kiss him again.

"We can't do this." He pushed me back.

"Why?" I asked.

"What about the baby?" He said seriously.

"What about him?"

"We might hurt him. We can't do this."

I let out a deep breath. At least he wasn't repulsed by me, "Jacob, sex is fine during pregnancy." I climbed into his lap.

"I don't know. I might do something bad." He hung his head but I lifted it back up.

"I'm sure we can control ourselves."

"I don't know Ness…"

It was actually kind of funny seeing Jacob so concerned about the baby but the truth was that I needed him…badly. I knew we wouldn't hurt the baby but maybe I could placate him.

"Ok how about a compromise?" I suggested.

"What are you thinking?" He asked tentatively.

"Well to be honest, I need a release soon or I might blow and I know you're not doing any better so how about we help each other out and then we can talk to grandpa about safety tomorrow. We'll see what he has to say. Is that a good plan?" I asked, praying that he would accept my terms or I was going to have to handle things myself.

He gave me a wicked smirk and then flipped us back over so that he was on top of me again. I moaned as his lips began sucking on my neck while his hands grabbed my breasts and began palming them harder than before.

"I like your plan." I felt his lips turn up into a smile as he began moving towards my chest. He unhooked my bra, freeing my breasts to the world. He continued to kiss me fiercely while playing with my chest.

_God yes… this felt so good. Please don't stop Jacob!_

He moved his lips to my neck before kissing down to my collarbone then licking down in between my breasts

"Nessie… your breasts are amazing, especially now that you're pregnant." he gasped before he covered my nipple with his mouth again and flicked it with his tongue making it hard. He sucked on it while palming my other breast.

I weaved my fingers through his hair as I arched my back to push my breast into his mouth. "Jacob… that feels so good… don't stop." I panted. I was so beyond comprehension, I didn't even really know if my mouth was working correctly.

I felt his smile grow against my breasts as he continued to lick, suck and nip at my hard nipple. He repeated the same on my other breast, showing it equal attention. Jacob's hand traveled down my body, from my neck, down in between my breasts, down my stomach and finally rested on my left thigh. His tongue was massaging my own and I felt his hand creep up under my underwear. He was teasing me and I hated him for it. His soft touches were about to drive me insane.

_Just a little higher…I'm in need of a release so badly_. _Please Jacob. _

He ran his index finger in between my wet folds and brought it up to his mouth. "Nessie… you are dripping wet, can I taste you?" I was shocked at his words but nodded my head up and down lifelessly. Jacob put his finger in his mouth and began sucking on it, moaning while licking my juice off his finger.

"Baby…you taste divine." He whispered.

_Holy shit… I'm here for the taking so please…feel free to lick me all you want._

He moved so that he was further down the bed and pulled me until I was on the edge. He dove in between my legs and I nearly came undone as his lips and tongue made quick work for my sopping wet area. I felt the soft brittles of his unshaven face on my sensitive areas and there was mixture of pleasure and pain that was incredible. I didn't know if it was the hormones or Jake was just that good but I think I saw Jesus and the twelve apostles. I didn't know how long he was down there but his lips were about to make me have a seizure.

He slid two fingers into my waiting entrance slowly. I gasped at the amazing feeling that was coursing through my body. Jacob's fingers were magical; they were long and strong allowing him to hit places I needed them to. I was pretty much putty in his hands at this point.

"Yes…. Jacob… oh fuck …harder!" I growled

He thrusted his fingers in and out of me while his thumb circled my clit. I could feel my orgasm coming on. "Jacob… I'm-I'm about to cum"

"That's right baby… cum for me, soak my fingers." He said sternly.

His dirty talk sent me over the edge and I came all over his fingers. He had a smug look on his face as I came down from my intense orgasm. He began licking his fingers clean and I felt myself get wet all over again.

_Now it's your turn mister_.

I moved us so that he was on the bed again. I pushed back towards the other end of the bed and made him lay on his back.

"Thank you for that but now it's your turn." I said, "Don't move."

"Yes ma'am."

"That felt so good, now I want you to feel the same pleasure you just gave me." He moaned and closed his eyes, leaning back into the sheets.

I ran my hands down his chest and onto his thighs. I kissed the area right above his navel and licked all the way down to the waistband of his boxers that I didn't even know were still on. I felt his body shudder and I smiled against his stomach. I pulled his boxers down, tantalizingly slow as he moaned.

"Don't move Jacob." I reminded him and he nodded.

I grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it lightly before stroking up. I did that a few times before Jacob started panting.

"Nessie squeeze harder and run your thumb over the head." I happily obliged as he panted those words to me. He had never instructed me on what to do but I was glad that he was now comfortable enough with me to stop putting up barriers. I gathered his pre cum with my thumb and brought my thumb up to my mouth.

"Since you got to taste me, I get to taste you." I giggled. I sucked my thumb into my mouth and savored the sweet and salty taste known as Jacob.

He moaned over and over before shouting "FUCK!" as I started jerking harder and faster.

I ran my other hand over his balls and he lost it. Jacob's release jetted out onto his stomach and he bit his lip to keep from screaming as his orgasm took over his body. He came down from his orgasm to see me bending over and taking a long swipe with my tongue across his stomach.

"Shit Nessie… do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I answered innocently, "I wanted a better taste" then began to giggle and moan at the substance in my mouth.

After we both calmed down, Jacob lifted us up so that our naked bodies were pressed together under the sheets and he places light kisses on my face.

"Thank you Nessie" he said before kissing the tip of my nose, "And happy birthday. Did I deliver?"

"You're welcome … and of course you delivered. You always do."

I fell asleep that night on an extreme high. I didn't know if it was from the orgasm I had just experienced or the wonderful birthday Jacob had given me but I really didn't care. I had all I wanted.

* * *

**HOLY SAFE SEX BATMAN**

**THERE HAVE BEEN SOME QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS THAT I THINK I NEED TO ANSWER SO I CAN CALM YOU GUYS DOWN. **

**1. WILL LEAH IMPRINT? **

YES

**2. WILL IT BE ON PEANUT?**

NO

** SETH IMPRINT?**

YES

**4. WITH WHO?**

WOULDNT YOU LIKE TO KNOW? GO BACK AND READ PART I FOR SOME INSDIER CLUES.

**5. IS THERE JUST ONE BABY?**

ONCE AGAIN, WOUDLNT YOU LIKE TO KNOW? JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT RACHEL SAID WITH THE BLACK FAMILY AND TWINS.

**HOPE YOU GUYS GOT WHAT YOU NEEDED. I NEVER WRITE ANYTHING THAT ISNT IMPORTANT. PART I AND II HAD LOTS OF FORESHADOWING AND CLUES SO RE-READ IF YOU NEED TO. ANY MORE QUESTIONS? JUST SEND THEM OVER AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER IF I CAN WITHOUT GIVING AWAY PLOT POINTS. **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I PLAN ON DOING A DOUBLING POSTING IF I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S KILLING ME AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT IMPORTANT. IT'S FRUSTRATING SO SEND ME SOME LIOVE IN REVIEWS PLEASE. **

**I LOVES YA. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Claribel_

Jacob POV

**I KNOW I PROMISED A DOUBLE POSTING AND I'LL GET THE OTHER CHAPTER UP SOON IF IT GET'S BETA'D FAST ENOUGH. I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS. I KEEP MY PROMISES. EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TONGIHT OR REAL EARLY TOMORROW MORNING. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

The first trimester was over!

"You're doing very well Nessie. You and Peanut are perfectly healthy and you have roughly five more months left." Doc said as he packed up the ultrasound.

"Really?" She exclaimed, "I can't believe it. We haven't even done anything to get ready."

"We're fine." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The heartbeat of the baby had gotten stronger each time we went to get a checkup and I was so proud of my baby even thought I hadn't even seen him yet. Just the fact that he was alive was enough for me.

"So, I can eat whatever I want now right? You said once I get into the second trimester I could eat whatever I want." Nessie rambled.

"Within reason. You need to still have some healthy foods in your diet and I think it's ok to have two cups of blood a day." Doc said and wrote on his pad, "Are you having any pain?"

"Not unless I'm throwing up but besides that, nothing." She shrugged.

"Good. I won't have to put you on anything." He nodded thoughtfully.

"This is so exciting. My baby is growing inside of me." She looked down at her stomach and began rubbing circles.

It was weird to think that our child was in there but he was and Nessie was doing a great job of taking care of the both of them.

Over the past month, Nessie had gotten progressively bigger but was only sporting a small baby bump. She could still fit into her clothes, which we were all thankful for. What I was excited about was her chest, which was getting bigger by the day. I didn't know if she noticed but I sure did. She was always blessed with exceptional breasts but pregnancy suited her well and she was now the proud owner of two balloons that I wasn't complaining about. Her jeans and shirts were more snug than usual but they at least fit. I knew it was only a matter of time before she had to go maternity shopping.

She was eating like a football player and I was kind of scared that she might put us into debt with the amount of food she was consuming but she always used the "eating for two" excuse. I had a feeling that she just liked eating and had a reason to do so now that she was pregnant. I didn't blame her because she threw a lot of it up anyway. She didn't have any pain or cramps but was throwing up every couple of hours. I didn't think that was very healthy but Doc said it was to be expected. She would hold a couple meals down, which I was thankful for because she needed as much nutrients as she could possibly get.

She didn't really sleep anymore because she was waking up every couple of hours to throw up but I was right there with her. I was worried that she was going to put the baby in danger with her lack of sleeping but everything seemed to be on the right track so I didn't say anything for fear that she would think I was hovering too much. I pretty much let her do as she please within reason and I always made sure that someone was watching her from a far just to be safe.

After that first week of me going back to work, Nessie made it known that she didn't want me to be so overprotective over her. I didn't think that was possible but I pulled back to keep her happy. I was still anxious whenever I wasn't with her but I had learned to calm down when she was at home by herself. She could take care of herself and was doing an amazing job but I still felt on edge whenever she wasn't in my eyesight. I had to back off after she blew up at me one day for making her take her vitamins. It was the weirdest thing I had ever experienced because within the next second she was crying hysterically and apologizing. I just held her for an hour while she calmed down because I didn't know what else I could do.

_Damn hormones. _

She would get happy over the littlest of things and cried over things I didn't even consider a problem. Emmett came over one day and accidentally broke the Xbox controller after he lost and Nessie bit him. She actually bit him and left a mark. She would have ripped a nice size chunk off if she was full vampire but only left an indentation on his shoulder. I didn't know what to think about that because she was normally a very docile person. She wasn't violent regularly but I guess her hormones made her a whole new person. It was actually kind of funny to watch but I didn't dare laugh at her because that would send her into another fit.

Surprisingly, Rachel was the same way and I was thankful that they had each other because there was no other way I would make it through this if they weren't there to take the brunt of each other's hormones. Rachel was over with Sarah almost daily and I was happy that my sister and wife got along well. One some occasions, by the time I got home Rachel would be asleep with Nessie on the couch and she would stay over on some nights so Paul didn't have to face her when he woke her up. She was due in late March just like Nessie and I didn't know what I would do if they went into labor during the same time. I might actually go bald from all the stress.

Rachel wasn't showing either but also didn't eat as much as Nessie did, which I didn't understand. Every time I opened the refrigerator, it was empty because all Nessie did was eat. She had to have shrimp no matter what but besides that, anything was up for grabs. She was putting the wolves to shame and I knew she hated eating so much but she couldn't help it. I would see her getting mad at herself when she would eye food because she wanted to stop eating so much but couldn't. I usually ended up giving her half of my meals on most nights.

That pregnancy glow was in full affect and I could tell that pregnancy suited Nessie well. She was going to be one of those women who could walk a runway while eight months pregnant because she was so beautiful. Her natural hair color was back and that shocked me a little but I got used to it after a day or two and now, her whole body shined with a new light that wasn't there before. I loved a pregnant Nessie.

After our doctor's appointment, we went home that night and did out nightly ritual. We got in the shower and then climbed into bed. Every night before I fell asleep, I would talk to Peanut because I knew he could hear me.

"How was your day?" I asked and kissed Nessie's exposed stomach while she read a book in bed, "We went to go see Doc again today and he said you're coming along great. He's your great grandfather but he looks like he could be just out of college."

"Or high school." Nessie snorted.

"Well anyway, he's the smartest man I have ever met and you better listen to him when he gets here." I patted her stomach, "Let's see, who else do you need to know about? Your great grandmother, she's very pretty and so caring. She took you dear ol' dad in and made him one of her own children. That's how loving she is. She will make you every dish you want and I think you will love her just as much as I do." I kissed Nessie's stomach.

"I think Peanut might be soothed by your voice. My stomach actually settles when you talk to him." Nessie peeked from behind her book.

"Really? Well who could blame him?" I shrugged, "I do have an amazing voice."

"Maybe you should read to him so that he'll be smart. I read that if you do that, the baby will have a head start on learning stuff when he gets here."

"He's already going to be smart. Aren't you Peanut?" I nuzzled her stomach, "Nothing like me. All like his mother, a genius."

"But we should make sure." She jumped off of the bed and went to the bookshelf on the far side of the room before coming back with _The Great Gatsby,_ which was her favorite novel.

"I don't think I should be reading this to a child Ness."

I had fallen in love with _The Great Gatsby _as well because I used to read it to Nessie but I didn't want my child exposed to some of the stuff in that book. The whole thing was about booze, sex, parties and decadence. F. Scott Fitzgerald had a twisted mind and Peanut was going to be pure for as long as I could keep him shielded, which I knew wouldn't be forever but I was going to try. If he was anything like Nessie, he would be asking me about the birds and the bees by the time he was three and that was a scary thought.

"He'll be fine. We might as well start introducing him to books early and this one is a good one. F. Scott Fitzgerald is a wonderful writer."

"But this book is so…"

"Amazing?"

"Isn't it a little raunchy for a child?"

"But it's so good."

"It's a little grown up Ness." I handed the book back to her.

"Maybe you're right." She tapped her chin, "I got it." She went back to the bookshelf and came back with her mother's book of Tennyson's poetry.

"Which one?" I asked as I flipped through the book and she got back in position.

"Claribel. That's a good one and it's my favorite."

I fond the page and began reading to her stomach.

_Where Claribel low-lieth  
The breezes pause and die,  
Letting the rose-leaves fall:  
But the solemn oak-__tree__ sigheth,  
Thick-leaved, ambrosial,  
With an ancient melody  
Of an inward agony,  
Where Claribel low-lieth.__moon__ cometh,  
And looketh down alone.  
Her __song__ the lintwhite swelleth,  
The clear-voiced mavis dwelleth,  
The callow throstle lispeth,  
The slumbrous __wave__ outwelleth,  
The babbling runnel crispeth,  
The hollow grot replieth  
Where Claribel low-lieth. _

At eve the beetle boometh  
Athwart the thicket lone:  
At noon the wild bee hummeth  
About the moss'd headstone:  
At midnight the

"Did you like that one Peanut?" I asked when I was done.

"He liked it very much. That was beautiful Jacob." She cried and I got up on the bed next to her.

"I remember reading that to you once upon a time." I wrapped her in my arms.

The poem was actually the last one I read to her before the whole Volturi incident. I wanted to make sure that she remembered me if anything were to happen and I recited that poem to her all night even when she slept. I couldn't stop saying it and my mind was filled with _Claribel_ the whole time I stood the Volturi down because I was only thinking about Nessie.

"I know. That's why I like it." She whimpered into my chest, "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie." I chuckled at her over dramatics.

"I just wanted you to know that." She wiped the tears from her face.

"Ok, I don't mind hearing it." I moved her hair away from her face.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I want some shrimp." She sadly smiled.

"Ok, let's go get some."

"Thank you."

The rest of the week went the same and I was happy that I didn't have to hover over Nessie because she was doing amazing by herself. She would wake up every morning after an intense round of morning sickness and made me breakfast even though I told her not to. She said she needed to keep busy and made a huge feat every morning.

I spent my days at the garage and was happy that everything was actually going the way I wanted. It had been about a year and the garage was making profit. The stealing had gone down but wasn't gone completely. There were a couple weeks when everything was so slow making the money more noticeable when it was gone. Embry was keeping an eye out for things and I knew there was going to be a whole hell of lot of yelling when he found out who it was. I was too busy making sure the garage was running smoothly, to deal with a minute case of theft. Every small aspect of the garage was my responsibility and it took up a lot of my time.

I was dreading the next couple of days because I was going to have to go to Vermont for a few days to check on things there. I had put it off for long enough and I couldn't come up with any more excuses to not go out there anymore. I wasn't letting Nessie go because I didn't know how flying would affect her pregnancy even though Doc said it would be alright. I wasn't taking any chances and thankfully, she didn't want to go since Alexia was still away at college and wouldn't be home so she wouldn't have anyone to hang out with. She cried when I told her I had to go but she calmed down when I explained everything to her. This was hard to think about being separated from her especially now but we could do it. We'd been through worse separations so I didn't know why this one seemed like forever.

She happily opted to stay home with everyone else. I was only taking Embry with me and Seth was going to handle things out here. From past experiences, I knew that Seth could take care of things without me so I trusted him with the garage. I didn't really want to leave Nessie here by herself but I knew the family would take care of her. Plus, I was making sure that Colin and Brady were on her case about taking her vitamins and the other things she had to do. I was going to be calling every chance I got anyway so it would be like I wasn't even gone. I would be anxious the whole trip but I had to go out there.

CJ told me everything was fine but I planned on checking up on things. I needed to show my face around so they would remember who the boss was. I had a feeling that things were slacking off over there even though the money was still coming in. I was going to spend three days in Vermont and would be back in Forks before next week.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Nessie asked from the bed as I got my bag ready.

"Yes but it's just for three days. It's not even going to be that long."

"But what if something bad happens to me or the baby?"

"So when I'm here, you don't want me to hover but when I'm gone, you want me to look after you." I chuckled.

"This isn't funny Jacob. I like having you here." She pouted, "What am I supposed to do in this big ass house by myself?"

"You want to go stay with Rachel or your parents?"

"No, I want to stay here…with you."

"I know but I have to go." I sat on the bed next to her, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I hate being in this big house all alone. What if someone robs us?"

I had to laugh at her for that, "I'm pretty sure the vampires in the family will take care of everything."

"But I want you here. _We_ want you here." She climbed in my lap and put my hand on her stomach.

I ran my hand over her abdomen and noticed that there was a more pronounced bump than before. It always amazed me at how the female body was created to hold and care for a child. Human anatomy always fascinated me and I didn't know how all of this was possible, especially for us, but it was happening and I loved the feeling I got when I thought about how close I was to holding Peanut in my arms. He was going to be the most special child in the world and I was going to love him with all my heart.

"He's growing." I said as I inspected her.

"I know. My back hurts every morning when I wake up and grandpa said it's because I'm gaining weight."

"Really? I like a bigger you." I said and let my eyes graze over her chest.

"My eyes are up here Jacob." She hit my arm.

"Can you blame me?" I snickered.

"I know. I love them. Now I look like Rose." She got off my lap and looked at herself in the mirror, "Peanut is making his mommy beautiful."

"More beautiful." I corrected her and continued to pack my bag.

"You won't be saying that when my stomach gets big. Did you know that Rachel gained fifty pounds?"

"Why are you so worried about gaining weight? That's a good thing when you're pregnant."

"I know but I'm worried I won't be able to walk correctly. I think that once it happens, I'll be able to deal with it but I just hate to think that one day, I'm going to wake up fat."

"You'll be fine."

"Glad you think so because you're stuck with me." She jumped on my back and kissed the back of my neck.

"Get off me you banshee."

"I don't ever want to let go. You can take me with you."

"You know I can't do that." I groaned as she continued to lick and kiss my neck. I had just got a haircut so more of my neck was exposed than normal and Nessie's mouth felt incredible. I almost unpacked my bag.

"Yes you can. I can have my stuff ready in three seconds."

"I can't take you and you know why."

"But Peanut and I promise to be safe. The plane won't bother us at all." She tried and got off of my back.

"Really? You threw up three times yesterday when we drove to the grocery store. How are you going to handle a six hour flight?"

She thought for a moment, "Maybe you're right but I'm still gonna miss you."

I gave her a kiss that was short but sweet, "I made you something." I let go of her and went to get the small box I had stashed in the nightstand.

"What is it?" Nessie asked when I handed it to her.

"It's me. Well, it's my voice. I recorded some Tennyson and other things I knew you liked. You can listen to them and maybe the baby can hear it too."

She pressed play on the recorder and my voice came out, reciting _Claribel_.

"This is so sweet Jacob. Thank you." I should have known that she would be crying again.

I held her for half an hour until she calmed down and I was pushing it on time. Embry was meeting me at the airport but I still had to get there on time.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Nessie asked as we went downstairs.

"Yes and I'll call you as soon as I get there. Colin's going to be over with your shrimp in about an hour. Is that ok?"

"As long as he brings it cooked. I don't like dealing with that on the stove." She scrunched her face up.

"I promise he will have it cooked." I pulled her close to me by her hips and memorized the way our bodies fit together, "I really should go." I said into her hair.

"You can always stay home." She suggested.

"I can't do that but I wish I could."

"Well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I know but I can't help but worry." I kissed her head and then got on my knees so I could talk to her stomach, "Peanut, you be good for mommy and I'll buy you something nice. No throwing up and no cramping." I kissed her stomach a couple times before I got back up, "I'll see you in three days. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob."

Four hours later, I was on a plane and sitting next to Embry who was reading some magazine about cars. I tried to sleep but my mind wouldn't get off of Nessie. I had called her before we boarded the plane but I still didn't feel better. I hated to think that I left Nessie and Peanut alone. I should be there. I could have sent Seth to deal with things in Vermont, How could I be so stupid?

"Maybe I should've stayed." I said as the plane took off.

"Will you give it a rest? It's not like Nessie's going to be by herself. She has everyone else there to look after her. I can't deal with you acting like this the whole trip."

"I can't help it. I'm leaving my wife and my child alone. What if someone robs the house?" I asked with the same questions that Nessie had before I left. I would have laughed if my mind weren't so worried.

"What is it with you married men?" He laughed quietly.

"Happy wife, happy life my friend. That's the answer to it all." I closed my eyes and recited Emmett's theory.

I let my thoughts wander as I slept on the plane ride and thought about how weird it was to be going back to Vermont. I loved Washington with all of my heart but a huge chunk of my life was in Vermont. So much had happened there and I didn't realize how much had happened in that little town of Newport until I looked back on it. Nessie and I had so much history there and it held a bittersweet spot in my mind.

Nessie and I had pretty much developed our love in Vermont and we went through so much there. It was our second home and it always would be. I was definitely going to have to bring Peanut some day so that he could see how amazing the East coast was. I wasn't going to have time to go out to Boston or New York while I was in Vermont but I knew Nessie would want me to try and shop for her. She would just have to get over my lack of time because I couldn't get out there to spend a whole day just shopping.

"Jake, dude. We're here." Embry shoved me awake and I almost didn't even want to get off of the plane.

"Good, now we can get home that much quicker." I stretched in my seat and got off the plane followed by Embry.

We were going to be staying at the old house since the Cullens owned it and no one else was living there. It always amazed me at how the Cullens had enough money to maintain each house they bought but I guess they had been saving for a couple centuries so it shouldn't have surprised me. They could probably buy a small country if they wanted and it wouldn't even put a dent in their monetary value. I guess I could understand it since I had amassed a small fortune myself but I was still staggered at how rich they were.

I had been thinking about a way to better use my own money to better my family. I had taken care of Nessie and always would, which I didn't mind but what about my father? I still gave him money that he refused to use but I still gave it to him anyway. I didn't know if he was saving it or just didn't feel like relying on his son but nonetheless, he was getting some. I was sure that Rebecca was using it to her full advantage but I didn't really talk to her anymore so I wouldn't know how her life was going. Last I heard, she was still lounging around the house with no goals so I pretty much only saw her when she came over with the rest of the family. I wanted to build Billy a new house, which he would fight me on but what if I just threw him in it? He wouldn't be able to turn down a house it was already built and finished. That would be a good plan. That house he was in now was ours before he was forced to stay in a wheelchair. It wasn't very easy to maneuver in so I wanted to make him something that would be easier for him. I would have to see what Esme thought about it when I got home.

I also wanted to use my money to set up some kind of scholarship or something for the kids of the rez. It didn't make any sense that people stopped getting an education after high school because they couldn't pay for it. There were too many smart kids that deserved to use their talents than just sit at home. I didn't know how that scholarship thing would work but I wanted to see if I could at least give some money to the school or the community center. The rez didn't have any money and it was obvious by the cracking facades of the buildings or the school, which was in pretty sad shape. I hoped people didn't think I was trying to show off or anything. I just wanted to make sure that the place I grew up would be an acceptable place for others, especially my son.

I guess Peanut was the whole reason I was thinking about all of this. He might go to school on the rez and I would want him to get the best education possible. Reservations had notorious reputations for bad education and I didn't want my son to have to go through the same school system that I did. Of course the heritage was on the rez but would it be worth it to sacrifice my son's education? I don't think so. I was going to make sure that he got the best in life and I didn't care what it cost. This was why I worked. I wanted to be able to provide what my father couldn't for me. It only made sense that I would want what was best for Peanut because I had grown up with the worst.

Billy did the best he could and we never went hungry or had to steal food but I knew several kids on the rez who did, several in my pack included. Since most of the teenagers were working at the garage, they now had money but I knew many of them worried about their friends who didn't have jobs. I couldn't give everyone a job but I wanted to. I wanted to give people what they deserved and a home they could be proud.

The first day back in Vermont was great. It was raining the whole time but I didn't expect anything less. I had now become very accustomed to rain living, in Forks and Newport it was a commonality. I liked the rain because it brought something normal into my life. I know that seems weird but I couldn't explain how normal the rain made me feel.

CJ was his usual sycophantic self and tried to suck ass the whole time but I didn't mind. That was the way he ran the garage, which I was impressed to know was running even better than I thought. I had been in contact with him throughout the year but I wasn't aware of what a good job he was doing. The garage was making more money than it did when I was there and it didn't make any sense because we were in such a small town but I didn't question it.

Newport was the same way it was when I left and I even went to Vanderbilt to just drive around and see what was going on. If the people could see Nessie now. Even in a little under two years, we hade both changed so much. Hell, we were having a child. That in itself was a huge fucking life changer.

I went to bed after that night and slept soundly even without Nessie who I was missing incredibly but didn't let it show. I was woken up early in the morning by the shrill ringing of my phone. I didn't want to pick it up but the pros outweighed the cons in my mind.

"Hello?" I asked not really caring who was on the other line.

"_Jacob?" _I heard Nessie's sobs from the other side and I was immediately on edge. What the hell had happened? I swear to God if someone hurt her…

I had to stop that train of thought because I could already feel the vibrations and heat running through my body. I would fucking run to Forks if she was hurt and I wouldn't stop until I found out what had happened to her or Peanut.

"Nessie? What is it? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"_No, it happened." _

"What happened?" My voice raised skeptically.

"_I can't zip up my jeans." _Nessie cried harder and I knew I wasn't going back to bed tonight.

* * *

**HOLY PREGNANCY HORMONES BATMAN**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN. DONT KILL ME. YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THE NEXT ONE BECUASE I LOVE IT. SIMPLE AS THAT. **


	21. Chapter 21

Long Talks, Long Walks and Flying Vases

Renesmee POV

**OK, LET ME JUST SAY SORRY FIRST OF ALL. I MEANT TO POST YESTERDAY BUT MY ART HISTORY TEACHER DECIDED TO SPRING A POP ESSAY ON US SO THAT TOOK PRECIDENCE. I HATE COLLEGE...OH WELL. GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO. **

**ANYWAY, HERE IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER YET. I LOVE NESSIE HERE AND HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I closed the door behind Jacob as he left for Vermont and suddenly felt empty. I sat on the first step and looked around my massive foyer that had no one in it.

_What the hell was I supposed to do now?_

Jacob and I had been through longer separations than this but I felt weird. I didn't know what it was but I needed him now more than ever. It was times like these when I hated living in such a big house. I was lonely and there wasn't anything for me to do but I wasn't going to dwell on that.

When Jacob had first told me that he had to do to Vermont for a couple of days, I was ok with it. I didn't really want to go since Alexia was at Columbia and wouldn't be able to make it home to see me. I would have just stayed at the house the whole time anyway so I wasn't too upset when he suggested that I stay here. But as the days got closer, I thought about how much I was going to miss him and then I began to worry.

What if something happened to me? What if Peanut gets hurt? What about the sex I desperately needed? What am I going to do about shrimp?

Thankfully, the last question was only a fleeting thought because Jacob made sure that Colin and Brady were on shrimp duty. I ate that stuff like it was going extinct and I'm sure that it probably was with my huge consumption, but that was the least of my matters. I was more worried about what the shrimp was doing to my body.

Over the past two weeks, I had begun to notice an actual baby bump although no one would see it if they weren't looking. Of course my family's vampire sight allowed them to calculate the exact measurements of my body and as soon as I walked in the door last week, Emmett immediately rattled off how big I was. I almost killed him for that but mama got to him first and they both fought for the rest of the night.

I hated to think of myself as vain but it was hard to walk past a mirror nowadays and not look at my reflection. I wanted to know every subtle change in my body because I knew they were coming. I could already tell that my jeans were going to pop in a couple of days and I could see the small raise of my lower abdomen as Peanut began to make his first appearance.

By the time Jacob got home, I was probably going to gain a couple more pounds but he said he liked what he saw so I didn't complain. One thing that I was looking forward to was the size of my chest that was already beginning to erupt from under my T-shirts. I would frequently do hand measurements to see just how big I had gotten. Grandpa said I should expect to go up a full cup size and I was excited about that aspect of my weight gain.

In order to not get too depressed about how much I was eating. I just kept citing the pregnant women's motto: _I'm eating for two. _

Emmett wouldn't let me get away with that one and always teased me about it so I now couldn't even stay in the same room with him because he would take every shot at me he could. He loved to poke my stomach and I almost broke his finger off one day but he was stronger than me so I couldn't do much damage. I could already tell that he was going to make my life hell for the remainder of my pregnancy. Another reason I didn't like being near Emmett was because he would always say curse words to my stomach. He said he wanted his nephew to come out cursing like a sailor. I tried to block all of that out with Jake's calming voice whenever I could but Emmett wouldn't let me be near him without stringing the most obscene words together so that Peanut could hear them. I went to sleep on the couch one day and woke up to find Emmett saying the vilest things under his breath directly at Peanut. He laughed it off saying that he wanted my kid to have a bad mouth and I was going to kill him if that happened.

I was so happy that my second trimester was starting because that meant I was well on my way to being halfway there. That freaked me out a little because in a little less than five months, my Peanut was going to be here. Through my reading and talks with Rachel, I learned that the second trimester was going to bring cramps, back pain, swelling, more cravings and of course…weight gain. Daddy prayed for everyone since my mood swings were also slatted to only get worse and I was hoping that I didn't have to kill anyone for something stupid like not taking out the trash or not closing the top of the toothpaste.

I will seriously go ape shit on someone if they test me.

With all the complaining I was doing about being pregnant, I actually like the fact that I was carrying our child. I loved Peanut already and couldn't wait for him to get here. We still couldn't see him on the ultrasound, but we probably never would see him until he was here. I would go see grandpa almost every other day just to hear Peanut's heartbeat and it was as strong as ever. It was actually pretty strong for a baby of four months and I was so proud of him even though I didn't really have a reason to be.

Sue me.

Morning sickness was intense and painful, more so than a normal human's would be but no one knew that besides daddy and grandpa. Everyone was already hovering and I didn't want them to think I was weak so I didn't make a fuss when I couldn't breathe after an hour of throwing up. I could handle it because I would go through anything for Peanut but I was happy that this pregnancy was no where near what mama had to go through because I didn't know if I could last like she did. I was definitely not as strong as she was.

Every morning at two, I was in the bathroom, in the toilet and then again at six and then again at eight. After that, it was whenever Peanut felt like torturing me. I couldn't even be near Rachel anymore because she always had that damn Sensual Amber lotion on and that was a definite no go in my book. I couldn't even breathe with that stuff around because it was so stifling and way too sweet for any pregnant woman to have to endure. I pleaded with Rachel to take the stuff off but she wouldn't do it. She said that Munchkin, that's what she named her baby, needed to be soothed. Like Jacob, Rachel just seemed to automatically know that Munchkin was a girl. Don't ask me how but they were pretty damn certain so I didn't question anything. If only she would stop wearing that god-awful lotion, I might be able to be around her more.

She was due during the same week that I was, at the end of March and like me, she wasn't showing but she also wasn't eating as much as me, which was really strange. Maybe I was just born to eat but I didn't mind now that I was off restrictions and could devour practically anything I wanted. Jacob made sure that I usually had one healthy meal a day but he wasn't here.

Ha. I think I just found the silver lining in my loneliness predicament.

One of the best things about pregnancy was the sex. I swear to you, I have never been hornier, which is saying something since I was always pretty horny to begin with. Pregnant sex was…simply the best. Everything was heightened because my hormones were going crazy. I didn't know how it was for Jacob but I didn't really care because I was in heaven. On more than several occasions, I swore Jesus was speaking to me and that was about the time Jake's lips were sucking down below. I pretty much made it a requirement to have sex a couple times a day because I craved it almost as much as shrimp.

Shrimp and sex together? That would be amazing.

I sat on the step and didn't even know how much time had passed. The doorbell's ring brought my mind back to reality.

"Nessie? It's me Seth." He knocked on the door when I didn't answer.

"I know who it is." I snapped.

_Where did that come from? _

"Oh, well Jake told me to come over." He said through the door, "Can I come in?"

"No. I'm fine Seth." I said in a more respectable tone.

"So…I can't come in?"

"Didn't I just say that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll use my key if I have to."

_How many people have keys to my Goddamn house? _

"I'll be ok Seth. You can just tell Jake that you came over." I began walking upstairs.

"I brought shrimp."

Damn him.

I was at the door in a millisecond and thrust it open to see a happy looking Seth holding a large bag and the shrimp smell poured out. I made a grab for it but he held it above my head.

"Seth, come on." I jumped trying to reach it but he was too tall.

"You were mean to me." He snickered.

"I don't care. You can't hold my shrimp ransom."

"I can when you didn't let me in. Jake warned me about you."

"Please?" I put on my best puppy dog pout.

"I don't think so Ness. Who do I look like? Jake? That won't work on me."

"Seth, I didn't mean to be rude but I need my shrimp." I jumped again but he held it just out of my reach.

"And how was your day?" He laughed.

I punched him dead in the stomach and since his muscles weren't flexed, my fist was met with hard yet moldable skin. He was strong but my fist was determined and didn't even break from the contact. He doubled over with a loud groan and the shrimp was now practically eye level. I smiled when I smelled the wonderful fishy scent and grabbed the bag before he could straighten back up.

"Jesus Ness, I think you broke a rib." He said, clutching his stomach.

"I did not." I munched on a piece of shrimp and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"I can't breathe." He panted.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not."

"Are you coming in or not?" I moved aside and he crawled into the house, "If you would have listened to me, I wouldn't have had to sock you. Now I have to tell Jake that you made me exert extra energy."

"You wouldn't." He looked up at me with pleading eyes and I could almost smell the fear coming off of him.

Good Lord, Jake must have these boys whipped.

"Do you have my cocktail sauce?" I asked.

"Its in the bag. Are you really going to tell Jake about all of this? I didn't mean to."

"You're fine. At least you didn't come empty handed. You want some?" I said when he got off of the ground and straightened out his clothes.

"Am I allowed to eat when I'm here?" He joked.

"If you're good. I can make you something if you want." I pushed him into the kitchen while eating another piece of glorious shrimp.

"I can make it. Don't do anything." He shoved me into a chair as he started pulling things out to make a sandwich.

"Are you really that scared of Jake? You look like you're still worried."

"You don't understand Ness. It's like you're _our_ imprint. I swear he would sacrifice any one of us for you without a second thought."

"So would Paul or Sam or Jared." I shrugged.

"I know but it's different with you. Jake has this…obsession with keeping you safe and comfortable at all times even before you were pregnant." He said seriously.

"And that surprises you?"

"I guess it shouldn't but I never knew how much work it took to have a wife. I even get stressed sometimes worrying about you and the other night, I woke up and had a compulsion to get you shrimp." He laughed.

"What a coincidence. I wanted someone to get me shrimp the other night. I didn't want to wake Jake so I just suffered but you would have been a lifesaver."

"Why didn't you call one of us?" He asked and sat in his seat with a monstrous sandwich that I was eyeing lustfully.

"I…was…uh….I…" My eyes couldn't get off of the sandwich.

He moved his plate to shield it behind his arm, "Can we focus please?" He said.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up and you would have had to go all the way to Seattle anyway. It wasn't worth it." I shook my head and continued nursing my shrimp.

"No one minds. We would do anything for you Nessie…seriously. Don't ever hesitate to ask anyone one of us to do something."

"Well thank you. It's good to know that I have a family."

"We're always here."

Seth stayed for another couple of hours and when the rest of the wolves heard I had food at my house, it became the spot. I loved cooking for them but I couldn't do it all by myself so I called Esme who was over in three seconds with a huge smile. She loved the wolves just as much as I did and actually made three whole turkeys for them plus every other item of food they wanted without hesitation. She didn't even care about anything but making sure they were all fed and that was a difficult job on its own.

With Jake gone, the wolves were more laid back and he let them take off until he got back so they didn't have to go on patrol. They sat at my table the whole night and when Emmett and Jasper found out I was having a party, they brought the alcohol and Xbox games. Needless to say, the whole night turned into one giant pool party with everyone eating and drinking outside.

Jake called before things got too rowdy so I snuck upstairs to talk to him for the rest of the night and didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until two o' clock came and I was heaving my dinner into the toilet. My morning sickness always came with terrible cramps and shooting pains throughout my lower back but I didn't even really notice those because I was so busy trying to breathe. Grandpa said that all my vomiting could cause me to get dehydrated and pass out so Jake installed a miniature fridge in near the toilet, stocked with water and Gatorade.

After I was done expelling the contents of my stomach, I downed a whole bottle of water before climbing back into be. I fell asleep until the next round of morning sickness hit and I was once again at the bottom of the toilet.

By noon, I was up and about the house trying to read my pregnancy books but I was only focused on hearing Jacob's voice. I couldn't call him because he was busy in Vermont and we had talked for a couple hours this morning. I didn't like admitting it but I needed Jacob more than I let on. I wasn't helpless or anything but I was restless without him and didn't really see the point in faking it.

The next day went the same as usual. Mama came over to check on me then daddy came over to check on me than practically all the wolves were over to check on me, per Jacob's request.

"How are you feeling today?" Seth asked.

"Good, why are you here?" I asked as I leaned against the door.

"Taking you for a walk. Doc says you need exercise."

"But I'm eating shrimp." I pouted.

"I think you can put that down for ten minutes." He laughed.

"Fine, let me put on my shoes."

Two minutes later, we were on the walking path in the forests and Seth gave me his jacket even though I told him I wasn't cold.

"So, how do you like being pregnant?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Its alright. I guess I have to go through it to get my final result but I wish I didn't have the morning sickness." I shrugged as I swung a branch that I was holding in my hand.

"I can't wait til' Peanut gets here. I bet he's going to be as cool as his uncle Seth."

"This baby is going to have so much love." I rubbed my stomach.

"Just like you."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, "Half of the wolves were planning on ripping me apart and even my own family hated me. Oh yeah, and then I had an army amassed to destroy me."

"True but who was there to protect you from that army?" Seth puffed out his chest.

"Thank you. I don't even know if I would be alive if it wasn't for everyone's help. I don't think I've ever told anyone thank you." I thought on it.

"We were happy to do it. You're family but back to Peanut, is he kicking yet."

"No. Grandpa said I might not even feel him since my womb is so thick but I hope I do. That would be…incredible."

"Jake is so lucky. He gets a family." He hung his head.

"Do you want a family?" I asked seriously.

He thought for a minute, "One day. Right now, I don't think I could handle everything but maybe. It's not like I'm aging so I have time but…never mind."

"But what?"

"…what if she's not out there?" He asked worriedly, "Maybe I'll never imprint like Embry but I would settle for that one who makes me feel like I'm worth something."

It broke my heart to hear Seth talk like that because he was the sweetest creature on the planet and he deserved his other half. I didn't know who she was but she was out there. I had to believe that she was because I didn't want Seth to suffer any longer than he had to. Seth would be able to take care of her and would worship her with all that he had but where was she? The more I thought about it, the more I realized how hard this situation was. She could be anywhere in the world and he would have to find her. Hell, Embry had to go across the country to find Andrea.

I didn't want to say anything that would give him false hope so I wrapped him in my arms and they barely fit around his large torso but I wasn't letting go.

"She's out there." I mumbled into his shirt.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel it. I know you have someone out there who makes you feel as whole as Jake makes me feel."

We stayed in the same position for three minutes before Seth pulled himself together.

"Thank you…for that. I didn't mean to put all that shit on your shoulders." He pulled back and tried to conspicuously wipe is face.

"It's no problem. I really want to help but I don't know how." I said genuinely.

"She needs to hurry up." He chuckled.

"Maybe it's a he?" I said trying to stifle a laugh.

His face fell and it looked like he was pained, "Nessie, I swear if you ever utter those words again, I will kill you."

"What? You don't know. Maybe you haven't found the right _guy_ yet. You want me to call Zack? You two can go man hunting together." I laughed.

Seth lifted me over his shoulder and led me back to the house, "You think that's funny?"

"You know it was." I hit his back.

"_She _is out there you demon. Stop joking around."

"I like my theory better."

"You're a monster, you know that?"

"Sure sure. Can you put me down now?"

"Nope. Not until we get home."

The change in position was really affecting my equilibrium. My head was spinning, "Seth, you have to put me down."

"Nope."

The next thing I knew, I was blowing chunks all down Seth's back and I tried to hold it all in but I couldn't. The smell of shrimp filled the air as I expelled everything I had eaten past lunch. It wasn't funny but I couldn't help myself from laughing as he set me down and gave me the look of death. I didn't even want to see the damage I had done to the back of his clothes because I knew it wasn't pretty.

"I'm sorry but I told you to put me down." I rolled on the forest floor laughing.

"You threw up on me. What are you? A fucking baby?" He tried to turn around to see his back but ended up looking like a dog trying to catch his tail, "This is disgusting."

"You never listen to me and this is what you get." I said as I calmed down.

"I hate you. Really I do." He took off his shirt. It was starting to rain and his muscles were glinted with the moisture. He looked impressive but nothing like Jake. No one looked like Jake. I had to rub my legs together to get some friction going.

"I'll buy you a new one." I said as I fought the urge to move my hand down between my legs as I thought about Jacob's muscles.

"Are you ok Ness? You look …weird."

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a new shirt?" I asked as I came back from my lustful mind.

"That's ok. I'll just steal one of Jake's. His are more expensive anyway." He smiled and then led me back to the house with his throw up shirt in his hand.

"You can go take a shower in the guest bathroom and please let me at least wash your shirt."

"Hell no. I'm not wearing that thing again. I'm burning this shit." He held it up like it was toxic.

"Why are you so dramatic? You are wasting a perfectly good shirt."

"A shirt that has your vomit embedded in the fibers. I'm never wearing that thing again although it was my favorite."

"See, you like this shirt."

"Not enough to keep it. I'm throwing this thing on the grill right after I take a shower."

He rushed upstairs and I shook my head as I heard the water going. I sat on the couch with a pizza that was in the fridge and slowly ate that while watching _Ocean's 13_.

Half an hour later, Seth and I had a makeshift burial for his shirt. I rolled my eyes the entire time Seth placed it on the grill and doused it in gasoline then set it on fire. He was fake crying and even had a eulogy planned out. I wanted to punch him again but it was my fault that his favorite shirt was ruined so I stayed rooted in place without saying anything.

Jake called and we talked while Seth finished the movie. I was so happy to hear his voice and my whole body seemed to relax. I didn't want to hang up the phone but Jake said he was exhausted and I could hear the tiredness in his voice so I let him go to get some much needed rest.

"I think I need ice cream now." Seth chuckled after we went back inside.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup. You want to go get some?"

Now that he mentioned ice cream, it was all I could think about, "Give me two seconds."

I rushed upstairs and grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find before sliding one leg in. It was tighter than ever but I didn't notice it. I put the other leg in before trying to shimmy them up my body.

They didn't move past my thighs.

_What the hell is going on? _

"No, no, no, no." I began chanting as I hopped around the room, trying to force my jeans on, "I have another couple of weeks."

"Hurry up Nessie! I'm hungry!" Seth shouted from downstairs.

I opened the door of my room, "Seth, there are bigger things going on here than your fucking appetite. Sit down and shut the fuck up." I slammed my door shut and went back to trying to put my jeans on. I ran to the mirror and made a quick check of my body.

Sure enough, my baby bump was even more definable and now even noticeable but my butt was my main concern. It wasn't too big but a lot larger than normal and I almost fainted. How could I not notice a small country growing on my backside?

Holy frekin' Lord.

"I guess this happens but still. Peanut, you eat so much. I swear." I patted my stomach and then turned back around.

"No, this will happen. I'm getting these jeans on."

I jumped around and tried to lift the denim up my body and gave several tugs to try and plunge my legs into them but nothing worked. I ended up on the floor trying to scoot into my pants but I was determined. Nothing was happening and they weren't budging.

Finally, I got them into the correct position but then they wouldn't zip.

Jesus.

"Goddamn it. Why is everything so hard?" I sat on the floor of my bathroom and cried.

It was really embarrassing but luckily, no one was around to see me.

"Nessie? What the hell is going on?" Seth asked from the bedroom.

"Go away Seth. I don't want to talk to you."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it."

"Why, what happened? Is it Peanut?"

"No, we're fine. Just go without me." I cried harder, "Get me chocolate. No vanilla. No Oreo."

I cried again because I didn't know which flavor I wanted.

"I'm not leaving if you're in pain. What's going on?" He said gruffly.

"Nothing. I said go away." I screamed.

"No, now let me in." He tried pushing on the door but it was locked.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I give birth. I can't fit into my pants."

There was silence on the other end of the door before a loud guffaw seeped into my ears, "Is that all?" He asked.

"What?!" I screeched, "this is serious and you're laughing?"

"It's not that serious Nessie. How's being dramatic now?"

I was so furious I was seeing red. I went from crying to seething in 0.2 seconds and was off of the floor in less time than it took to breathe. I was at the door and nearly ripped it open where I saw Seth's stupid, laughing face.

"Get out." I pointed towards the hallyway.

"But what about ice cream?"

"Fuck you Seth. Get out of my house!" I screamed.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I picked up the first thing my hand touched and threw it at his head. A vase knocked him on the floor but he got right back up.

"What the hell Ness?" He shielded his head as more things flew through the air.

Lamps were shattering at all angles and I think I threw a stereo but I couldn't be sure. My eyes were just seeing red.

"Get out!" I wailed.

"It's not that serious Ness." He back behind a bookcase but I threw books at his head.

"Yes it is. I hate you and I don't ever want to see you again. Get the fuck out of my house."

"Ok, ok. I'm going. Just don't kill me." He smirked.

"You're impossible and I don't want to ever see you again." I repeated.

He bounded down the stairs and I heard the door close but I couldn't make anything out because I was crying again. The tears continued to flow as I crawled back to my room and picked up the phone. I guess I was being dramatic but I didn't care. I wanted to go on a diet but that wouldn't work because Peanut needed food plus, I was always hungry and a diet would make me even crankier. It was a lose lose situation.

The phone rang but Jake didn't pick up right away.

"Jake, pick up the damn phone." I cried.

As if on cue, his groggy voice came over the receiver.

"_Hello?"_

"Jacob_?" _I sobbed.

"_Nessie? What is it? Are you hurt?"_ He asked frantically.

"No, it happened."

"_What happened?"_

**_California fell into the fucking ocean. What the hell do you think happened? _**

"I can't zip up my jeans."I cried harder.

Just like before, there was a long pause before I heard his snickers.

"_Is that all?" _

"What the hell is it with you wolves? I am fucking serious right now. I can't believe you aren't taking this seriously."

"_This is a good thing Nessie. You're supposed to gain weight." _

"I hate you Jacob. Don't even bother coming home." I slammed the phone down on the cradle and got mad again.

I called the only person I could think of who would know what to say even though she was going to be overjoyed: Alice.

"_Hello my darling niece. What can I do you for?" _She chirped from the other end of the phone.

"Icantfitmyjeans." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't catch it but her vampire hearing was too good.

_"Finally. I've been waiting for this forever."_

"Is no one considering what I need? I don't want to be fat." I cried and the phone beeped indicating another call, "Hold on."

I pressed the button, "What do you want Jacob?" I growled.

_"I didn't mean to make you mad but you're not fat." _His words were sweet but I could still hear a tint of laughter.

"You can't even see me. You and Seth both laughed at me."

"_Because you're taking this a little far don't you think?" _

I didn't even bother answering that question. I hung up on him and went back to my conversation with Alice.

"I hate my husband." I said.

"_Who doesn't? Did you call for something?" _

"Don't make me say it." I pleaded.

"_I need to hear it Nessie." _She baited me.

Í groaned, "I need your help shopping."

"_What was that?" _

"I need your help shopping you slut pixie." I snapped.

"_Good and guess what I found out?" _

"Do I want to know?"

_"There's a storm heading for LA in a couple days."_ I could practically see her bouncing up and down.

"Can't we just go to Seattle?"

_"Not a chance in hell especially when LA is up for grabs. That's two days of the best shopping in the world. Pack accordingly."_

"With what? I can't wear anything." I almost broke down again.

_"Get it together Nessie. I'll call you when its time to leave and make sure Jake meets us there. We're using his money because Jasper won't let me buy anything else."_

"I'm not speaking to Jacob anymore."

_"Suit yourself but if you don't want to wear a potato sack for the next five months, I suggest you get him there. Bye bye now."_

The phone line went dead and I didn't plan on speaking to anyone ever again. Of course, I didn't have such luck and the phone rang.

"What?" I snarled.

_"Nessie, don't hang up."_ Jacob spoke quickly, "_I really didn't mean to set you off. I'm sorry for being insensitive."_

"I still hate you."

_"I know and I give you full right to hate me but I really didn't mean to say anything stupid."_

"I just want to be pretty again." I said pathetically.

_"Nessie, you've always been pretty and you always will be." _He said gently.

"You can't even see me."

_"I don't have to. Get in bed and I'll read to you until you fall asleep."_

_"_I don't want to forgive you yet." I sniffled.

_"Then you don't have to but I'm going to stay on this line until I hear you snoring." _

"No, that's ok."

_"I want to read to you." _

"You don't have to. Go back to bed."

_"I want to make sure you're ok. Get in bed."_

I did as he said and he spent the next half an hour reciting Claribel before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**HOLY SCARY NESSIE BATMAN. **

**THAT GIRL IS A TRIP, I KNOW BUT I LOVE PREGNANT NESSIE. SHE'S SO AMAZING. **

**SINCE IM A GUY AND WON'T EVER BE PREGNANT, TELL ME IF IM GETTING IT ALL RIGHT. I WOULD HATE TO BE COMPLETLY OFF WITH THE WHOLE PREGNANCY THING. IM JUST GOING OFF MY MOM AND AUNTS WHO PRETTY MUCH ABUSED ME FOR NINE MONTHS WITH FLYING VASES AND BOOKS. IT WAS FUN THOUGH. **

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	22. Chapter 22

Dramatic Actresses and Los Angels Storms

Renesmee POV

**HERE'S THE DEAL. I'M DOING A DOUBLE POSTING BECAUSE ONE, THE STORY WORKS MORE COHESIVELY IF I POST THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TOGETHER AND TWO, I WON'T BE POSTING AGAIN UNTIL MONDAY SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING TO CHEW ON FOR THE REST OF THE WEEKEND. I HAVE TO DO SOME MOVIE REVIEWING FOR MY JOB AND HAVE LOTS TO CATCH UP ON. THIS WEEKEND? I HAVE "GREEN ZONE", "REMEMBER ME", "SHE'S OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE" AND "OUR FAMILY WEDDING". IF YOU WANT MY THOUGHTS ON MOVIES, I CAN GIVE THEM TO YOU. IN CASE YOU COULDNT TELL, I LOVE MOVIES AND WATCH ALMOST EVERYTHING I CAN. I GIVE PRETTY COMPREHENSIVE REVIEWS FO WORK AND TOUGH GRADES BUT I LOVE DOING IT. **

**IT'S GOING TO BE A KILLER WEEKEND, PLUS I HAVE WRITTING TO CATCH UP ON AND STUDYING BUT DON'T WORRY, I NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS. **

**HAPPY WEEKEND**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Embry asked me as we sat in the front waiting room of LAX airport.

"Because, Nessie needs clothes and apparently everyone has to come including us."

"But home is so much better." He complained.

"Calm down, Andrea's coming. You know she would never pass up a chance to shop."

"That's the problem. I have managed to stay out of debt for two years but thanks to your wife, I might have to start working overtime."

"Too bad, so sad."

"Why do they all have to come? We'll never get anything done when we're all together. I just turns into one big party." He groaned.

"I don't know. They want some time off. Who cares. I just want to see Nessie."

"They should be here in half and hour."

I rested my head in my hands and took a quick nap.

The second I got off the phone with Nessie the other night, I got a call from Alice. She demanded that I book my return flight to Los Angeles so that I could meet the family. Apparently shopping for maternity clothes was a big event. In reality, Jasper and Emmett just wanted to come so that they could go to a Lakers game and I was right there with them. The rest of the Cullens and Andrea were coming and we were making this sort of a weekend vacation, which we all desperately needed.

When Nessie called me in tears, I thought something was seriously wrong. My entire body ached to know what was going on with her and I was worried that she was hurt. When she told me that she couldn't fit in her jeans, I was relieved and I guess that came out as more insensitive than I thought. I didn't mean to laugh at her or anything but I was just happy that my imagination was more creative than reality.

When I laughed at her, I could almost feel the daggers that she was throwing at me. I immediately tried to apologize but she wasn't hearing it. She actually told me to not bother coming home and that hurt but when I called the third time, it seemed that she had calmed down considerably. I read to her until she went to sleep and was happy to dodge another bullet from the hormone police.

I was only supposed to stay in Vermont for two days but I had to extend my trip because of some problems that came up. It was only for two extra days so I tried not to complain but I wanted to get back to Nessie.

The next day after our eventful call, I was woken up by Nessie who was once again crying because she thought the previous night was a dream. I stayed on the phone with her as she tried to force her pants on but that was a lost cause and I felt helpless. If I were there with her, I could have held her or bought her something nice to take her mind off of what she was going through but I was all the way across the country. I called Seth and made him go back over there with flowers and shrimp. By the time that day ended, she was still pissed and Seth said she was in sweatpants, not wanting to ever go outside again.

I couldn't wait to get back home but unfortunately, Seattle wasn't good enough for maternity clothes so I was forced to make a stop in LA with Embry while we waited for the rest of the Cullens to get here. It wasn't that I minded being here but I thought this was a little excessive. I mean thousands of women go through the same thing everyday. Wasn't Nessie taking this a little too far? Embry almost slapped me when I voiced my concerns to him and called me out for being "a cold hearted husband" as he put it.

I didn't think I was that bad but maybe I could be a little nicer to her. Rachel called me and yelled at me for not seeing how hurt I made Nessie when I laughed at her. Paul told me that Rachel was having the same problems as Nessie so they were practically in the same boat. She was coming along with everyone else because Alice demanded that they knock out the shopping in one trip. I knew this was going to be one of those weekends that I praised the wealth Gods because I could already tell that I was going to spend a lot on things Alice would deem necessary.

The storm clouds were already rolling in over the LA sun so I knew we would be spending a lot of time outside just because we could.

In actuality, I was happy that Nessie was growing because that meant Peanut was growing and healthy. I couldn't wait to actually see her stomach as it ballooned over the months. We had a little more than halfway to go and I couldn't believe that our baby was going to be here soon. Were we even ready for this? I thought about it some more and realized that this trip was going to be more than just clothes. We had to get the nursery ready and baby proof the house.

_Shit. There's so much to do and we haven't even started. _

My whole life was about to change with the arrival of Peanut and I knew I was going to have to be more than a husband the minute I held my child in my arms. Could I really do this? Could I really care for someone else? I had done it with Nessie but that was different. Wasn't it? She wasn't my child although I thought of her as my own but she was technically Bella and Edward's. Peanut was mine and that was something that scared me beyond belief. I would have to care for him and if he turned out bad, that would be my fault.

_Jesus help us all. _

I prayed that Peanut would be more like Nessie than me because I didn't know if I could handle a child like me. I was a bad kid and even though Billy did the best he could, I would have been a bad adult if it weren't for the Cullens. I had a weird transition period when I met Bella and I thought my life was finally on the right track but I was just worse than before after she rejected me.

I had to stop myself from mind rambling before I dove too deep into my past and that was somewhere no one wanted to go.

I didn't want Nessie to come to LA because I didn't want her on a plane. She was throwing up enough as it was and I knew the plane would be too much for her. That was why I didn't want her coming to Vermont but she said she wasn't staying away from me any longer. I would have happily postponed our trip until she was feeling better but she couldn't be talked out of staying in Forks.

"Here they are." Embry said and my head shot up to see the massive army that was coming through the airport. Of course, the humans pointed and stared like idiots but I was only focused on Nessie.

Andrea threw herself at Embry and they had their moment while everyone arrived at our seating area. I saw the small feet of Nessie behind Emmett's huge body and she was shielding herself from sight. They approached us I tried to peek around Emmett but Nessie moved him so that I couldn't see her.

"Nessie?" I asked apprehensively, "Are you back there?"

"She doesn't want you to see her?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because she's fat that's why." He laughed and then his face turned up in pain as Nessie did something behind his back, "Ouch. Stop it you demon pregnant woman."

"Take it back." She growled.

"No. You lit my TV on fire. You deserve to be called fat." He sneered.

"Don't ever talk to me again."

"Fine." He turned around and lifted her up to place her front and center.

In true Hollywood fashion, Nessie was in black sweatpants and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over her head and huge sunglasses covering her face. She didn't look any different if you didn't know her but I could definitely see why she was upset. Her face was filled out and even in a short amount of time I could see that she had gained a few pounds over the time I had been gone. I figured that she would have a more distinct baby bump under all her clothing but I couldn't tell because she was covered up.

She looked amazing. Even in her groggy sweatpants and hood, she looked incredible. Pregnancy suited her well.

"Don't look at me Jacob." She covered herself and tried to move behind Alice but that didn't help her cause. Alice was too short.

"Why not? You look fine." I shrugged.

"Stop lying Jacob." She was crying behind Alice and that nearly killed me.

I lifted Alice up and moved her aside so I could see Nessie without her shields, "Nessie, take off your hood and glasses please."

"No." She shook her head forcefully.

"Do we have to be here for all of this? I don't want to be here while Godzilla breaks down again." Emmett groaned. Rose slapped him so hard there was an echo through out the airport and everyone who was in a one hundred foot radius looked in out direction.

"Ok, time to go." Carlisle ushered us quickly out of the airport and into the cars that were waiting outside.

I got in the backseat of one of the cars that Nessie scooted into and we were by ourselves so I was hoping to calm her down.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I moved closer to her but she backed away even further.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm huge Jacob."

I had to stifle my laugh because I remembered what happened the last time I laughed at her.

"This isn't huge. Are you crazy? You look beautiful." I gently pulled her hood down and her light brown hair flowed down her back, "You shouldn't put yourself down. You're supposed to get bigger while pregnant."

"But you laughed at me." She sobbed.

"I didn't mean to. I thought we were over that. I said I was sorry."

"I know but you still laughed."

Did I really hurt her that bad? I was such a dick.

"I don't know what I could do to make you see that I was happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah. You getting bigger means that we're closer to seeing Peanut. I can't wait to see you blow up." I chuckled.

"Really? You mean that?" She took of her glasses and I internally kicked myself. She looked sick. Really sick.

Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark, purple bruises under her lids indicating that she hadn't been sleeping. All my past thoughts about how insecure I was making Nessie flew out the window because she looked like she was in pain and my mind couldn't focus on anything else but her in her current state.

"Nessie, what happened?" I cupped her face with both of my hands and traced her counters with my thumbs.

"I'm fine Jacob. I can't sleep without you. Not that Peanut would let me anyway." She said under her breath.

"What does that mean?"

"I've been throwing up every four hours. I can't keep anything down."

"Oh my God. Have you told anyone?" I pulled her into my lap and buried my head in her hair.

"Yeah, grandpa's trying to make me drink smoothies but I can't keep them down."

"Are you in pain?" I pulled her back so I could look at her face but she didn't answer, "Nessie?"

"Just cramps and back pain but it's not too bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"I'm worried about you. You can't keep anything down? When did this start?"

"I ate a burger this morning and so far, I've been good. I woke up the morning after I called you and that's when I keep throwing up constantly."

"That was two days ago."

"I know. Everyone keeps trying to help but nothing's working."

"I can't believe I left you."

"Don't blame yourself Jacob. None of this is your fault." She moved so that she was closer to my face, "And you haven't welcomed me back." She smirked.

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Why not? I haven't seen you in four days and you haven't kissed me yet."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't deny her. I crashed my lips to hers and forgot that I hadn't tasted her in nearly five days. She put me at ease and even though in the back of my mind, I was worried about her health, right now I was focused on her amazing scent.

We arrived at the Beverly Hills Hilton fifteen minutes later and our ride was delayed due to the heavy traffic and rain that was pounding on the hood of the car. I helped her out of the car carefully and got her bag before heading inside. She wanted to go talk to Andrea but I wasn't letting her go, not when I hadn't seen her in what felt like years.

"I can't believe Alice dragged us all the way here to shop." Nessie groaned while we were in the elevator with everyone else.

"Shut up Nessie. I'm doing you a favor." Alice snapped.

"I don't think so. I would have rather went to Seattle. I hate being out in public." Nessie threw her sunglasses back on like a really dramatic actress, which was fitting since we were in LA.

"This isn't the worse that could happen. I can't wait until I can set a glass on your stomach." Emmett said and everyone in the elevator practically growled at him.

"Leave me alone." I could tell that Nessie was close to tears again so I held her close to my chest.

"Why do you always do that?" I said.

"Because it's fun. She breaks down at nothing." He laughed.

"Stay away from her if you can't keep your mouth shut." I snarled.

"No can do doggy. This is fun. Rachel doesn't have an issue when I make fun of her."

"Because I don't care. I've been through this and I know how to handle stupid remarks." Rachel replied while eating some ice cream that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Nessie groaned as we exited the elevator on our floor.

"I'll ease up but I can't make any promises." He hugged her and ruffled her hair before bending down to string a couple curse words at her stomach.

"Stop that." Esme smacked his head.

"I want him to be vile like his uncle. This is going to be so fun." He bounced off to his room and I led Nessie to ours.

It was a huge suite that was modern and sophisticated without being pretentious. The monstrous window wall allowed us to see out over the entire city. The suite was classic Hollywood with black and white pictures of old glamorous female stars were on the wall of the opening hallway with the likes of Marilyn Monroe, Jayne Mansfield, Joan Crawford and Rita Hayworth. The male stars' pictures dotted the opposite wall and held the strong figures of Rock Hudson, James Dean, Humphrey Bogart, and Spencer Tracey.

I was kind of a big, classic movie buff with help from Emmett so I knew most of the people on the wall and couldn't wait to get back home to my collection of black and whites.

There was a small kitchen area complete with a full sized refrigerator, stove, oven and microwave along with bottled water and Gatorade that I made sure were stocked for Nessie. The kitchen opened into a small dining room with a table and chairs. The sitting area looked the most comfortable so far and was complete with plush couches and a soft white carpet that was molding under my feet as I walked.

I carried Nessie's bags and mine into our bedroom and saw a sophisticated room with a large bed, modern furniture and a balcony that overlooked the city.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as she sat on the bed.

"No, just tired. Come lay with me." She moved over so that I could get next to her.

When I was comfortable, she nearly got on top of me and I wrapped her in my arms, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Jacob. I haven't thrown up today but let's not jinx me."

"The plane ride was ok?"

"Surprisingly yes. I thought I was going to hurl every five minutes but I fell asleep and didn't even think about it."

"That's good at least. How about we try to have something to eat before we go out? I want you to eat more."

She sighed a heavy sigh, "I guess I can shove more food into my mouth since I'm already the size of a house."

I chuckled and held my tongue because she was nothing compared to what she was going to be. I shuttered at the memories of Rachel when she had Sarah who really was the size of a house at the end.

"What do you want?" I asked as I got the take out menu from the bedside table.

She took it from my hands and her eyes were wide, "Shrimp and pasta and French fries. What are you getting?"

"A burger probably." I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Good, then I'll have half of that too."

"Jesus, Ness. You and Peanut are insatiable." I put in the call for room service and prayed it didn't cost us a fortune.

She climbed into my lap after I was done on the phone and gave me a sexy smirk, "My appetite isn't nothing compared to my sexual hunger. I have been dying these past four days." She said into my ear.

"Don't start Nessie." I said but in actuality, I was dying too.

"Why? I want some Jacob time."

"You can have Jacob time, just not Sexy Jacob time." I laughed.

"You're going to deny your pregnant wife sex?" She continued to kiss and lick my neck.

I was still skeptical about the whole sex thing but Doc said it would be ok if we weren't too rough. I still wouldn't touch her that way for a long time because I didn't know if I could control myself but I couldn't stop denying her one night when she cried for me and nearly handcuffed me to the bed. I had to admit, pregnant sex was pretty amazing but I still needed to keep my mind clear of passion or I might hut Nessie or Peanut.

"Nessie, we can't." I groaned as she trailed kisses across my neck.

"Why?"

"Because our food is going to be here soon."

"Well, then you need to go fast Jacob because I need you." She growled.

"I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I…."

My mind was gone and Nessie and I had a quick love making session to satisfy our needs but I knew there was more to come because like I said, Nessie was insatiable.

We laid in bed and she curled up to my side before there was a knock at the door, signaling our food. I answered the door after slipping on some boxers and the bellboy brought in a huge tray of food that had to be wheeled in.

"This is embarrassing." Nessie said while eating some of her fries.

"Then stop eating." I chuckled.

"Don't joke Jacob. This is your fault now that I think about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious that Peanut is going to be a wolf boy. Only you guys eat like this."

Oh shit.

I had never thought about that before even though I should have. What if my son was a wolf? I didn't want that for him. He deserved better than to spend his life running around patrolling. I didn't even want to be a wolf but I didn't have a choice. This wasn't a life I would choose for myself but my son could do better. He was just a baby. Why should he be subject to this lifestyle when he didn't have to be? What would happen if he didn't want this? I can't believe I had never thought about this.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Nessie's hand on my bicep brought me out of my thoughts.

"I…I need to go speak to Carlisle." I kissed her forehead and threw on some clothes before I rushed out of the door. I was at his room in two seconds and knocked loudly.

Esme opened the door with a smile, "Hello Jacob. Is there something you needed?" I noticed that she was in a robe, probably doing something I didn't want to know about.

"I..uh…is Doc in here? I need to speak with him."

"Of course, come in." She moved aside so that I could enter her room.

I saw Doc pulling on a shirt and I was trying to keep my mind in a good place because I didn't want to think of them both that way.

"What is it Jacob?" He asked politely.

"I need to speak with you. I…need to know if Peanut could be a wolf." I said quickly.

"You mean a shape shifter? Like you?"

"Yeah, I don't want my son to have to go through what I did. Please tell me he has a chance to be normal." I pleaded even though there wasn't anything he could do.

He thought for a moment, "I'm afraid I can't answer that fully but I don't think your child will have a chance to be normal. There's just too much supernatural DNA between you and Nessie. I don't know if he'll be a shape shifter but he definitely won't be normal."

"But he didn't choose this." I growled.

"Did you?"

"No, but…I…I'm different."

"How? This gene is in your blood Jacob. You pass it on to your child. It's simple genetics." He sat on the bed.

"But I don't want him to be like me."

"The only consolation I can give you is that Peanut has a less likely chance to become a shape shifter if he comes out to be a girl. Leah is an anomaly and I don't think another she wolf will be possible."

"So there's no way to save him from this?"

"I'm afraid not. We can pray that he inherits more of Nessie's vampire gene than yours but I wouldn't count on that. You're a full-blooded shape shifter."

"I hate this." I sat in a chair and nearly ripped my hair out.

Esme sat next to me, "If your son does turn out to be a wolf, will you love him any less?"

"Of course not."

"Then why does it matter?"

"Because he deserves better than what I had. I don't want him to have to live his life as something unnatural."

"You think you're unnatural?" She asked and I snapped my mouth shut. I wasn't going to answer that because she already knew what I was going to say.

"Please don't think of yourself that way." She pulled me into a hug and my brain didn't even registrar the vampire smell. As much as I thought of myself as a man, Esme and Nessie were the only two who could make me break, "Please stop torturing yourself. I love you too much to watch you go through this." She rubbed circles on my back.

This couldn't happen. How is this happening? I couldn't deal with this. My son wouldn't go through what I had to because it wasn't right. None of us were normal and I prayed that my son would be the closest thing to human. I didn't want to have to raise a wolf even though I would love him the same. I had worked so hard so that my child could have a better life than me but that was all thrown out the window with these new revelations. He could end up just like me and that wasn't acceptable.

"I can't help it. He deserves better." I barely held back the moisture that was in my eyes.

"He will have all the love in the world, even if he's different. I won't let you do this to yourself." She cooed.

I stayed in Esme and Doc's room until I could calm down enough to look presentable and went back to our room. I talked with Doc about what was going on with her eating but he thought it was from the separation we had been through this past week. He said that she wasn't feeling well from my lack of presence, which I wanted to kill myself for.

I didn't want to tell Nessie what was going on because she didn't need to stress and I was going to get through this without breaking down into a complete mess. I went into our room and the only thing left of the tray was crumbs.

I looked at Nessie who was passed out cold on the bed with ketchup in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh Nessie. If only you could see yourself." I laughed quietly and gently kissed the ketchup away.

I moved her so that she was more comfortable and then got in bed with her. I lifted up her shirt so that I could talk to her stomach.

Wow. She really was pregnant.

Her lower abdomen was jutting out delicately and it was clear that she was pregnant without even trying to hide it. I traced the bottom of her stomach and felt my cheeks become stained with tears.

"Hello there Peanut. I haven't talked to you in a while." I rubbed her stomach, "How are you?"

"You've been making mommy sick. You have to stop making her stomach sick. Do you understand me? Of course you don't but when you get here, you'll understand me. I bet you're going to be smart. Did you know that mommy could talk after just a couple weeks? You could be like that." I couldn't stop kissing her stomach while I talked.

"You're going to have the best daddy in the world." I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

Whenever I talked to Peanut, all my fears and insecurities vanished. I could actually see myself as a father.

"You are not being very nice so far. Mommy needs her strength."

Nessie belched in her sleep and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Were you trying to speak to me Peanut? Do you want daddy to read you another poem?"

Nessie belched again in response.

I laughed, "Ok. Let's see which one would be good." I thought for a moment and then pulled my phone out of my pocket, "I found this one while I was looking for more to read to you. It's a kid poem and mommy doesn't like me to read those to you but I think it will be ok this one time."

I scrolled thought my Blackberry until I found the poem.

"Ok, it's called _I think My Dad is Dracula_. That's kind of funny since half your family is partially Dracula but you'll meet them later."

_I think my dad is Dracula._

_I know that sounds insane,_

_but listen for a moment and_

_allow me to explain._

_We don't live in a castle,_

_and we never sleep in caves._

_But, still, there's something weird_

_about the way my dad behaves._

_I never see him go out_

_in the daytime when it's light._

_He sleeps all day till evening,_

_then he leaves the house at night._

_He comes home in the morning_

_saying, "Man, I'm really dead!"_

_He kisses us goodnight, and then_

_by sunrise he's in bed._

_My mom heard my suspicion_

_and she said, "You're not too swift._

_Your father's not a vampire._

_He just works the graveyard shift."_

"Was that a good one?" I asked her stomach but Nessie didn't belch, "Hello? Are you in there?"

I thought for a moment, "Maybe we'll try something more academic."

Nessie's quiet belch gave me the answer I needed.

I guess my child was going to be a smart one.

"Alright, alright. Let me see what else I can find. Don't get too upset."

I went through my notes and found one of Nessie's favorites, "Ok, let's try this one. It's called _Lullaby _by W.H. Auden and I used to read it to mommy when she was a baby. She used to always make me read it before she went to bed whenever she had a nightmare." I put my phone away because I knew this one by heart.

_Lay your sleeping head, my love,_  
_Human on my faithless arm;_  
_Time and fevers burn away_  
_Individual beauty from_  
_Thoughtful children, and the grave_  
_Proves the child ephemeral:_  
_But in my arms till break of day_  
_Let the living creature lie,_  
_Mortal, guilty, but to me_  
_The entirely beautiful._

_Soul and body have no bounds:_  
_To lovers as they lie upon_  
_Her tolerant enchanted slope_  
_In their ordinary swoon,_  
_Grave the vision Venus sends_  
_Of supernatural sympathy,_  
_Universal love and hope;_  
_While abstract insight wakes_  
_Among the glaciers and the rocks_  
_The hermit's sensual ecstasy._

_Certainty, fidelity_  
_On the stroke of midnight pass_  
_Like vibrations of a bell,_  
_And fashionable madmen raise_  
_Their pedantic boring cry:_  
_Every farthing of the cost,_  
_All the dreaded cards foretell,_  
_Shall be paid, but from this night_  
_Not a whisper, not a thought,_  
_Not a kiss nor look be lost._

_Beauty, midnight, vision dies:_  
_Let the winds of dawn that blow_  
_Softly round your dreaming head_  
_Such a day of sweetness show_  
_Eye and knocking heart may bless,_  
_Find your mortal world enough;_  
_Noons of dryness see you fed_  
_By the involuntary powers,_  
_Nights of insult let you pass_  
_Watched by every human love._

"Was that a good one?" I asked.

"It was beautiful." Nessie's voice was thick with tears and I looked up to see her trying to wipe the tears out of her face. I moved up the bed so I could give her a sweet kiss, "I can't believe you know that whole thing."

"I had to. I remember that one time when I didn't have the book and you wouldn't go to sleep. I made myself memorize it after that."

"He liked it too. Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I think I'm going to be ok for the rest of the day. We shouldn't have anymore episodes."

"Good. I want you to be healthy. Will you tell me if you're hurting?"

"Of course but I think I'll be better now that I'm with you. We didn't like being separated from you." Nessie put my hand on her stomach.

"I didn't like being away from you two either. I love you both."

"We know."

_We went to bed that night and for the first time in a week, I was able to sleep soundly with Nessie in my arms. _

I was woken by a harsh rap at the door. I rolled over and wasn't planning on getting it.

"Wakey wakey." I heard Alice's sing song voice from the other side.

"Go away." I said into my pillow.

"No. The sun is away and its time for us to come out and play." She giggled.

I felt the bed shift slightly as Nessie got out from under the covers and went to get the door.

"Shit. Jacob let Alice in. I have to throw up." The bathroom door slammed.

"Do you need help?" I asked but there was not reply. I only heard the disgusting sound of Nessie's sickness in the bathroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Go away Jacob." She sputtered.

"If you insist."

I moved from the bathroom to the front door. I opened it and almost killed Alice because her face was like a ray of sunshine, "I hate you." I muttered.

"No one told you to go to bed so late." She pushed past me into the room.

"What do you want?"

"It's time to go shopping and you're holding us up." She banged on the door, "Get out of there Nessie."

"Go to hell." Nessie snapped back.

"It's time to shop. Let's go. I have clothes for you."

Nessie came out of the bathroom with a bottle of water and looked terrible, "I hope this baby doesn't think he can make me feel this way after he's born."

"Stop complaining." Alice chirped.

"Why? I have the right to."

"Not really. You'd rather be pregnant then not right?" Alice asked but didn't give Nessie a chance to answer, "This is a miracle and you need to get over yourself." Alice sneered.

Nessie looked at Alice with the look of death and then mumbled to herself. It sounded like, 'why does she always have to be right' but I wasn't sure.

"Come on. It's time to see Los Angeles." Alice perked back up and threw clothes at us.

_Today was going to be a long day. _

* * *

**HOLY SWEET JACOB READING POETRY BATMAN**

**CONTINUE ON KIDDIES....**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Only In LA

Renesmee POV

**AS PROMISED, HERE IS YOU SECOND CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

_I hate everyone. I really do. _

Alice threw clothes at me to put on before we made our way through Los Angeles buying clothes but I didn't even want to go. To be honest, I wanted to sit with Jacob and have sex until my legs fell off. I didn't even know why we were in LA and furthermore, why everyone was here. I didn't need more people to tell me how big I was getting. I was only allowing Alice, mama and Jacob to come shopping with me because I didn't think I could handle anyone else. We were going to meet up later to do something anyway so I didn't feel bad when I asked Esme or Rose to stay behind.

Jasper and Emmett were only here because they wanted to go to some stupid basketball games and daddy was only here because mama was here. Andrea came so she could spend time with Embry and they were already off doing whatever but I didn't want to be anywhere but with Jacob. I hadn't seen him in a week for God's sake but Alice wasn't hearing it. She had a whole day of fucking shopping planed. I prayed that Jacob would put his foot down if I begged him to take me back to the hotel. Rachel and Paul were staying at the hotel today because she was too tired to go anywhere. I wished I could follow her lead but Alice wouldn't allow it neither would mama surprisingly. She said I needed to get out and stop sitting down all the time.

Yesterday was one of the most embarrassing days in my entire life and all for stupid reasons. It was my first real time out in public since being pregnant and I hated it. Back in Forks, the grocery store or ice cream shop didn't count because I could hide my insecurities under baggy shirts or sweatpants but I wanted to look presentable since I was seeing Jacob for the first time in a while. I tried my best but came off looking more like a hobbit than anything else.

It was horrible but he told me that I was beautiful so I just had to take his word for it. I didn't want to think that I was ugly but I felt so self-conscious. I could feel the extra weight I was carrying around but I was happy that Peanut was getting healthier. That was the good thing about all of this. It seemed that every hour, my stomach grew bigger and I was actually starting to feel him inside of me. Maybe I was imagining things but I could have sworn that I felt a shift. If he kicked, I was going to break down.

"Alice, I can't wear this." I pouted.

"It's a sun dress Nessie. It's meant to hide things. Now stop being a baby." She nearly ripped my clothes off while Jacob was in the bathroom shaving and threw me in the light blue sundress with an empire waist and capped sleeves. She put some make up on me and did my hair so that it was in a low ponytail.

I surveyed myself in the mirror.

"So, what do you think?" She asked smugly.

I grumbled a response because she made me look beautiful even when I didn't feel like it. I hated her. "It's fine."

"Good. I'm glad we got over all that pouting." She went to the bathroom door, "Hurry up Jacob. We don't have all day."

"Shut up Alice. Deal with Nessie." He shouted back.

An hour later, I was in some bright yellow rain boots with a thick coat that Jacob insisted I wear since it was pouring buckets. He said he didn't want me getting phenomena. He wrapped me in his arms and practically carried me to the waiting car that was out in front of our hotel.

"I wish it could have been sunny." I shivered when we were all in the car.

"Then Alice wouldn't have been able to come." Jacob helped me with my coat.

"Exactly."

"I heard that." Alice snapped from the front seat.

I didn't know where we were going and I didn't feel like asking. Mama talked to Alice while driving and I kept a firm hold on Jacob's hand. Our fingers were intertwined as we sped past the cars and famous LA landmarks. I looked down at mind and Jacob's hands and rubbed smooth circles on the back. I didn't even realize just how much I had missed him until I saw him yesterday and he held me in his strong arms. Next time he went somewhere, I was going with him.

"What are you thinking about?" He said into my hair after placing a light kiss on the top of my head.

"Our skin colors. What color do you think Peanut will be?"

He laughed softly, "I don't know. He might be the perfect mixture."

"That would be nice. What color would that be?"

"I don't know. Toffee?" He suggested, "Caramel?"

"I like Caramel. It's a soft color."

"He's going to be the perfect baby." Jacob said.

"I can't wait to see Peanut. With your pale skin and Jacob's dark, he's going to be a heartbreaker." Alice giggled from the front seat.

"I hope not. I don't want sluts around my house when he gets into his teenage years." I growled.

"What? He's going to be sexy. You can't deny that." Alice shrugged, "Just look at his father and then you're a fucking pistol Nessie."

"I don't want to think about it. He's always going to be my little baby." I patted my rather defined stomach, "And that's disgusting Alice. Your great nephew is in here."

"So, I can't wait to get him ready for dates."

"You need help." Jacob chuckled, "Maybe I should get my birds and bees talk planned out."

"Oh lord. Let's get him born first." Mama rolled her eyes.

Mama continued to drive through the streets of Los Angeles and I didn't ever think we were going to get there. I had been here on several occasions but never really went anywhere since it was always sunny and I had to wait until it got dark to explore. Alice really loved it in LA and would probably move here if she didn't sparkle like a gem every time sun hit her skin.

I really like the feel of LA. I had never been anyplace like it. People were always moving and always talking. Even New York didn't have the sense of neurotic behavior that LA did. I wasn't sure if I would want to live here but it was nice to visit some times. And then, of course there was the shopping, which was the best in the world. I had never met anyone famous but I'm sure they were out there somewhere. I loved big cities but as I looked around, I realized that I could never live in one permanently. I would never be able to keep an eye on my baby if I had to live in this jumbled up mess of highways and byways. How could any mother stay sane in LA? I was getting stressed just thinking about it. I loved the small home life that Jacob and I were creating for Peanut and I hoped that I would be able to keep him safe. LA was the city of fast pace life and I didn't know if people intentionally acted that way or it just came with the generation but it was daunting.

I saw the Hollywood sign above the hills and thought about how glamorous the city pretended to be and then I thought about all those starlets who faked confidence and beauty. I could do that. Even though I didn't feel pretty but I could pretend that I was. I had always had high confidence and an elevated ego, bordering on narcissism, which came from how people dotted on me. I guess it was to be expected the way everyone treated me but I was trying to work on that. I didn't think it was a vanity was a good quality to have in such high doses. Self-confidence was good but egotism wasn't and that was something I had learned over the years of my growth. I knew that annoyed people sometimes but I didn't feel that way now. I hated to whine about stupid things but I made a promise to myself to not complain about my appearance anymore. Like Alice said, this was a miracle and I was being stupid.

As we drove, Jacob's hand was inching closer and closer to my stomach, like he was trying to touch the baby but didn't want to without my permission. After a couple minutes of torture, I decided to just prompt him myself. I guided his hand over my sundress until it was resting gently on the bump of my abdomen. He smiled as his hand ghosted over my stomach. The heat from his skin felt amazing and relieved my tense muscles that I didn't even know needed unknotting. After so long without feeling his hands on me, I practically melted at his touch and if I wasn't sitting down, I might have fell over. I could already tell that Peanut liked Jacob's touch as much as I did because my stomach settled immediately. There were no more rumblings or strange feelings; just a calm sea. Stunningly, it was even bigger than it was this morning. You could now tell that I was pregnant without even guesssing.

"Thank you." He whispered into my hair.

"For?"

"For giving me this. I love you both so much." He kissed my forehead gently.

"We love you too daddy."

"I like the sound of that. Do you think he'll like me?"

"How could he not? You're going to be an amazing father Jacob." I cupped his face with my little hand and the love in his eyes almost made me crumble just as much as his touch.

"You two are so cute." Alice peeked from behind her seat, "Such a perfect little family."

"Stop spying on us." Jacob chuckled.

"I can't help it. I want a baby now. Maybe I can steal one." Alice giggled.

"No child should be subject to you." Mama groaned.

"I would be a good mother."

"You'd leave your child at some store somewhere and wouldn't even recognize that you left it until you got back home." Mama laughed.

"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I could be a good nanny?" Alice suggested, "Something non permanent."

"Not with my baby. I'm never letting him out of my sight." I patted my hand over Jacob's, which was still resting on my stomach.

"What happens when you and Jake want a date night?" Mama raised her eyebrow in the mirror.

"We are never having date night again. Actually, after the baby's born, we're never having sex again." I shot at him.

"What? What did I do?"

"All this throwing up is not cool and the back pain is starting to kill me."

"That's not my fault." He shrugged.

"It is so and you're going to pay for it."

"I bet I could persuade you." He smirked and moved to nibble on my neck. He sucked gently and pulled some of my skin into his perfect lips.

"None of that in the car. No mother should have to watch her best friend and daughter having neck sex in the rearview mirror." Mama sighed.

"Then keep your eyes on the road." Jacob growled.

"Too late. We're here now anyway." Alice got out of the car and didn't even care about the rain.

I looked out of the window and groaned, "Fred Segal? Really?"

Fred Segal was the epitome of all things expensive and glamorous when it came to Hollywood shopping. It's an upscale and trendy store that was bigger than most malls. They carried almost everything and I couldn't believe that Alice was dragging me in there. I had only been once before and it took us a whole day to just go through shoes. Back then, I was happy to give up a day for shopping but how good could you fell when you were buying maternity clothes? Did they even sell maternity clothes at Fred Segal? Obviously so or Alice wouldn't even bother.

"We might as well get this over with." Jacob lifted up my jacket to help me in it and then got out of the car.

Before my hand even reached for the handle, he was there to guide me out, "You have to be careful Nessie. You might slip." He basically glued himself to my side as we walked inside the store with three floors and a monstrous selection of items.

"This is going to take all day." I hung my head.

"Sure is." Alice rolled by with a cart and shoved all of us up the escalator.

We started off with shirts because I figured that would be the most uplifting given that I had an ample rack and could show them off without looking like a slut. I browsed the racks and looked down at my stomach. I guess I should take this maternity thing seriously.

"What about this?" Jacob held something up that looked like a peacock.

"Jacob, why don't you go sit down." Mama took the shirt back to the rack and Jacob shrugged before going to sit in one of the plush couches that was in eye sight of where we where.

"OK, let's get this thing really started." Alice clapped her hands together.

Shirts took two motherfucking hours. It got better as the time went on but still, two hours was a little extreme. I was surprised that there was so many clothes for pregnant women and in Fred Segal no less. I had halter tops that flattered my new bump and V-necks that were made out of stretchy material, which weren't too tight and would move as I did. There were some shirts that were made for when I was about ready to pop but I didn't plan on wearing anything besides Jacob's T-shirts then and I was happy to find a wide selection of shirts that didn't make me look like a beached whale.

Jacob stayed on the phone the whole time and it looked like he was having an intense conversation with someone and when I asked, he said Seth.

We moved onto the best section yet: underwear.

"Do you think I could squeeze into this?" I asked as I held up a gorgeous, white lace set.

"Let's not push it Nessie." Alice said.

"Fine, I don't even know what my bra size is anymore."

"We need someone professional for that." Mama said.

"Alice isn't professional enough?" I laughed.

"Shut up Nessie."

An assistant did a very good job of measuring me and making sure the bras I tried on fit my new figure. The main thing we had to worrt about was support . My back was already starting to hurt from the added wight on my stomach and chest and I knew it was going to get worse so I needed to have something that would hold me up in front. I was giddy as I looked at myself in the mirror because I was a _hot_ pregnant woman and I didn't even know that was possible.

_So much for that non vanity thing. _

"See, I told you so." Alice said as she fixed my bra in the mirror.

"I can't believe it." I turned around to see my new butt situated in a pair of snug boy shorts.

"Jake is going to be so happy." Mama rolled her eyes, "This is disgusting."

"Don't make me have to tell her about the stories of you and Edward because I will." Alice started.

"Stories?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Them and that damn meadow. They think they're quiet but they are far from it." Alice laughed.

"Don't start with me Alice." Mama pointed her finger at her.

"Can we get back to shopping?" I said to calm everyone.

After the shirts and underwear were completed, we moved on to the worst part: pants. I didn't think I could do it as we had to keep sending them back if they wouldn't zip. It looked like my bump had magically grown in the time we were in the store and it was weird to see myself with a small round ball in the front of my shirt.

"Will you pay attention?" Alice said as she thrust another pair of pants at me.

"Do you see this?" I pointed towards my stomach.

"Yeah, so?" She shrugged.

"This is so amazing." I turned in the mirror to get a side view, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, we all love your new bump. It's huge." Alice said, "Why aren't you trying things on?"

"Can't I just look at myself?" I said as I pulled on a pair of jeans, "It's not every day that I'm pregnant."

"Stop." Alice said quickly, "Those fit. Finally."

I turned around and they looked good on my body but I wasn't even into wearing jeans anymore. They wouldn't fit in another couple of weeks with the way I was growing. "This is pointless. Can't I just wear sweatpants?"

"Not a chance. You have to look presentable when you go out in public." Mama said and I was surprised to see that she actually cared, "Don't look at me that way Nessie. I care."

"Since when?"

"Since I know what acceptable looks like. I might not care what I wear but I care to at least look together on most days."

"Whatever mama."

An assistant helped us get some pants that had elastic at the waist but still weren't sweatpants and I was far more comfortable in them than I was in those jeans. We got a lot of those for each new week that I would gain weight. My mood was bettter than it had been in a while and I didn't know if that was because I knew Jacob was waiting for me in the lobby or because my clothes finally looked good on me but I didn't really have enough time to think about that because once the clothes were done, it was time for accessories.

"What about these?" I asked as I put on some Dolce&Gabana sunglasses that fit my face perfectly.

"Amazing. I love them, I want them." Alice took them off my face.

"I don't think so." I snatched them back before she put them in her cart.

Mama was off trying to buy something for daddy so her mood wasn't bringing us down with her sour attitude towards shopping.

"Bags next." Alice pushed me towards the purse section.

"I don't need anything else. Jacob already doesn't have enough room to put his stuff."

My will was shattered as I spotted two Chanel bags that were amazing and as much as I tried to stay away from them, I couldn't. They drew me in and were in the cart faster than I tried to refuse them.

"What about shoes?" Alice asked.

"I can't. I won't be able to wear them anyway so I can't even try them on."

"I think you might be surprised. I'm sure you won't swell that much."

"And what if I do? Then I'll have another pair of shoes that I don't need, resting in my closet."

"Jacob can build another shoe rack."

It was obvious that I wasn't going to deny her because I let her reasoning make sense to me and I decided that I needed another pair of shoes even though I didn't. I wasn't even really looking until I saw them. My own personal brand of motherfucking heroin was here in this store to haunt me.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Alice asked and I could only point, "Oh, I was wondering when you'd see those."

"It's not fair. I won't be able to wear them for another six months."

I picked up the beautiful Chrsitan Louboitin cherry red and lace pump. The toe was cresent shaped and closed with small golden spikes that studded the front. The whole arch of the shoe was made of a delicate black lace and it was the perfect mix between feminine and rocker. The heel was five inches and I could only imagine what they would look like on my feet. I wanted them…bad.

"I can't be here." I put them back on the shelf.

"Can we just get them and you can wear them later?"

"No, then I'll try to stuff my feet into them for the next couple of weeks."

"Suit yourself."

"Take my mind off of them."

"I think your water just broke." Alice looked down.

"What?! No, I can't. We still have five more months. I can't…" I panicked as I searched the floor.

The area below my feet was dry and Alice's laughter rang through the store, "You should have seen your face."

"I can't believe you did that. I could have died." I held my heart that was still beating too rapidly.

"It was funny."

"It would have been if you didn't try to kill me." I hit her shoulder.

"I was taking your mind off of those shoes. Did it work?"

"Yeah, well thanks for that." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go find your husband."

We went back through the store and I kept my eyes averted from anything shiny just in case the heroin decided to follow me. We found mama and she was carrying some kind of fishing gear for daddy who had taken up the sport with Grandpa Charlie. Daddy wasn't very good at fishing, which only made him want to try harder so he was always out at the lake these days with Billy or Charlie trying to catch something…anything.

We went through Fred Segal and actually got lost because it was so big but we finally found Jacob who was sitting just where we left him. Although instead of being by himself, he was now surrounded by three tanned, bleach blonde, LA bunnies who were hanging on him like he was some kind of movie star. They all looked the same but different in that robotic LA sort of way. He looked extremely uncomfortable and moved chairs a couple of times but they just followed him. I guess he looked like a Hollywood star but that didn't give them the right to claw at him. He spotted me across the floor and looked like he was about to cry. It was actually comical if those bitches weren't trying to get into his pants.

"I hate everyone." I huffed and stalked off to get my man.

He immediately jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and ran to me, "I didn't do it." He whispered in my ear.

"I know. Why don't you introduce me to your new friends." I said louder as the bunnies came closer.

"Uh…well I really don't know their names." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, Jacob's _wife_." I held out my hand.

"Oh right. Jacob told us about you. What was it, Bessie?"

"Nessie." I growled.

"Well, you _are_ pretty." Bunny number two said.

"Are you surprised?" I nearly snarled.

"We just thought he was lying." She shrugged.

"Now you see I wasn't and we're going to have a baby." Jacob said and put his hand on my stomach. He beamed with his statement and I hoped these girls would get the picture but they just shifted their weight in their heels that we way too tall for them. It was obvious that they couldn't barely move in the impressive shoes.

"Is there any reason why you were hanging on my husband?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bullshit.

"Just checking out the meat market." Bunny number two shrugged, "We don't usually see someone as naturally dark and handsome as Jake." She batted her eyelashes.

"You think you'd want to come back to our place?" Bunny number three asked and bypassed me to get to Jacob.

"No, he wouldn't and I would appreciate it if you backed up, your perfume is disgusting."

She looked at me in shock, "This costs one hundred dollars and ounce. It's the smell of perfection."

"Ok, well that's nice. We're going to go it was nice meeting you all." I pulled Jacob with me to the cash registrars but the bunnies followed.

"We didn't hear Jacob say he wanted to go."

Is this bitch serious? I am a pregnant woman with hormones and she is trying to steal my husband in front of my no less. I will pull her hair out.

"I want to get back to the hotel. I'm kind of tired." Jacob said.

"Well that's too bad. We could have made it worth your while."

"Don't you have someone else to slut up?" I shot at her as we reached mama and Alice who where ignoring the confrontation.

"None of them as beautiful as Jacob." She reached past me and actually grazed his face with her perfectly manicured nails.

I was about to say something to her but wouldn't you know it; Peanut didn't like her touching either because the next thing I knew, I was throwing up all over her. The smell of her perfume was like that Sensual Amber shit that Rachel wears and was too oppressive for me. I didn't even try to cover my mouth as my breakfast from this morning came up in torrents. I tried to miss her face so that I wasn't too mean but that was a lost cause because there were some chunks of eggs in her hair when I was finished. Her shoes were covered in a disgusting film of gunk and her short, white skirt was turned a yellow color as the bile seeped into the fabric.

_First Seth and now Bunny No. 1. I keep telling these people to leave me alone but they don't ever listen. _

I covered my mouth when I was done, trying to hold back the laughter.

"That's my girl." Jacob whispered into my ear so low that no one could hear.

"I'm so sorry." I said after I controlled myself.

"You bitch." She wiped her face and looked down at herself like she was covered in…well, vomit.

"Is there a problem?" A male manager came out and once he saw the situation, "Oh my goodness. What's going on? Why don't we get you cleaned up ma'am." He ushered the three bunnies into a different part of the store.

"I love you Nessie." Jacob kissed my face but stayed clear of my mouth for obvious reasons.

"That was a hoot. I caught it all on camera." Alice held up her Blackberry, "I'm sending it to Emmett now."

"I really didn't mean to but it just… came out." I explained to the woman who was ringing up my purchases.

"I don't blame you miss. I would have shot her ten minutes ago." She said with a sly smile.

"I feel bad now." I said.

"No you don't." Mama laughed.

"You're right but maybe I should apologize."

"Don't you dare." Alice said, "She deserved it and I loved the whole thing. Wait until I tell Rose. You always make our lives so much better." She gave me a hug.

I really didn't mean to vomit on that girl but you know pregnancy, sometimes there just isn't any way to control it.

We walked out of Fred Segal with thousands of dollars worth of things that made me kind of embarassed but Jacob told me to not worry about it and carried everything to the car. I was exhausted from my day of shopping and hungry from the lack of food that was missing from my stomach.

We passed and In-and-Out Burger and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Bella, I think we need to make a pit stop." Jacob laughed as he watched me.

"I want some food. Sue me."

"It's no problem sweetheart. Your grandfather has blood for you when we get back anyway. You need some solid food before that."

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in the back to the car with a mouthful of greasy bugers and fries. Jacob was holding my milkshake while eating his own burger and I was in heaven. After I ate and we still weren't back at the hotel, I was beyond tired and fell asleep on Jacob. I didn't even realize that I was in our room until I woke up hungry again and the sun had set.

There was a note under a silver thermos on the nightstand.

_Nessie, _

_Make sure you drink all of this and take your vitamins. The family went to a basketball game but we wanted to let you and Jacob sleep. _

_Love you, _

_Grandpa Carilise_

I was hungry again but I didn't want to wake Jacob so I ordered us some food from room service and downed the blood before the cart arrived fifteen minutes later. The bellboy brought up food galore and I told him to be quiet so he didn't wake up Jacob. I was hoping that the smell of the food would wake him up but he didn't so after half an hour, I couldn't wait anymore.

I slowly climbed up the bed and went to straddle Jacob's naked back. I started to massage his tender muscles with as much force as I could muster and kneaded the flesh until I felt him move slightly. He hummed into his pillow as I continued to move my small fingers along the contours of his back.

"That feels good babe." He mumbled.

I didn't say anything but kept applying pressure to his back. I placed each of my thumbs on either side of his spine and ran my hands up his back.

"You have magic hands." He groaned.

"You've been working hard. I never realized how tense you were." I said.

"Taking care of you and Peanut is a full time job." His body vibrated from his soft laughter.

I never really felt guilty about being pregnant before but now I did. I had been so caught up in myself over the past couple of months, I had been neglecting Jacob. Bad thoughts came to my mind about when we were trying to have a child and we were fighting. This was a different situation but still just as dangerous. We were so blissfully happy that we were only focused on the baby, which was great but we weren't having enough us time. Every conversation we had was about the baby.

"Jacob?" I asked as I continued to move my hands over his back.

"hmmmmm?"

"Do you want to go out?"

"Out?"

"Like on a date?"

"Sure."He turned over gracefully so that I was now above his hips and placed his hands on my waist, "What brought this on?"

"I just thought that maybe we could have us time. No baby, no throwing up, no one else." I leaned down so I could kiss his impressive chest muscles and nipped lightly at the skin I found.

"That sounds nice."

"So you would want to take me out?"

"Sure. I want us time." He smiled genuinely, "That would be nice and hey, we're in LA. We'll have lots of places to choose from."

"Thank you." I ran kisses up his jaw line.

The rest of our time in LA was perfect.

Since the weather was still horrible yet perfect for vampires, the family spent lots of time outside. We went on one of those cheesy tours of the star's homes, which was pretty interesting. Esme wanted to buy some real estate in LA but grandpa did his best to keep her at bay until we got back home. It was an amazing family trip and I couldn't remember when we had been so happy all together.

Emmett and Jasper convinced us all to go to a Lakers game, which I didn't really want to be dragged to but it was actually fun. I had never really been a big basketball fan but it was totally different form watching it on TV. I made sure to get a lot of pictures to take home to Grandpa Charlie. He was the one who has always tried to convince me to watch with him but I just couldn't get into out. Court side was invigorating. I could actually see the sweat from the players. It was like watching a 3-D movie. I didn't understand the game but Jacob tried to explain it as much as he could. I forgot that he had played in high school but this was nothing like his old games.

I got more comfortable being out in public because I was wearing clothes that actually fit and flattered my rounded body. Jacob made me feel beautiful with every touch and look so I felt better about myself even though I was being my stupid self-conciuos self. I think that I was so happy to see Jacob after our short separation that I didn't care about anything else but him and we had us time just like we planned.

Since I had done all my shopping already, the next two days were spent making sure that Rachel was taken care of. I felt sorry for her because she had never been subjected to Dictator Alice but she handled it well. Jacob booked Rachel and I to have a spa day and we both loved the massages and hot oil treatments.

Jacob took me out on two more dates after our first initial us time. We went for lunch and then dinner again at a very nice hotel that catered to pregnant couples. We took Rachel and Paul with us on that date and the whole time I was sitting at the restaurant I was thinking: _Only in LA. _

* * *

**HOLY VOMITING ON A BUNNY AT FRED SEGAL BATMAN.**_  
_

**I EXPECT REVIEWS ALL WEEKEND PEOPLE. I THRIVE ON REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS. **

**LOVES YOU GUYS ALWAYS.**

**UP NEXT...? WE HAVE SOME MAJOR REVELATIONS AND SOME NEW LOVE TO GIVE OUT. CANT TELL YOU MUCH MORE THAN THAT BUT I LOVE THE CAHPTER ALREADY AND I HAVENT EVEN FINSIHED IT YET. **

**STAY TUNED  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Double Shot of…Happy?

Jacob POV

**IM BACK PEOPLE. HOPE WE ALL HAD A HAPPY WEEKEND. I KNOW I DID. SO ANYWAY, HERE WE GO**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

After the trip to LA, things started to take off like a rocket.

Halloween came and went without any consequence and Alice had one of her huge parties again, which was of course more work than necessary. She made us all help decorate the house nearly two weeks before Halloween was even here and planned on inviting almost everyone we knew. Fortunately, no one but the wolves and a couple of various vamps showed up but everyone was friendly so it was an ok party. Don't ask me how they did it but Jasper and Emmett erected a giant pit in the backyard of the Cullen house and filled it with a jello and vodka mixture.

So…that whole night ended up being a wrestling match between wolves and vampires. Nessie wanted to join in but I refused that because there was no way I was letting her get involved in that. During that time, Nessie was just starting to show and her basketball shaped stomach was an extreme turn on, which was perfect since Nessie was jumping my bones every chance she got.

I fucking love pregnancy hormones. Usually, she would wake me up with an urge for sex and then find some excuse to visit me at work for sex and then again a couple times when I got home. To be honest, I was exhausted but my libido wasn't faltering so I kept up with her pace. She was pretty much a fifteen-year-old teenage boy in the sexual drive department. I was scared that something would happen to the baby but she wouldn't hear of it. I talked with Doc and he said it would be ok if we were gentle so that's what we did but I still felt anxious sometimes. Her chest was huge. I mean huge, really and she tortured me with her new lingerie on more than one occasion. Doc warned me that she would probably go back to her normal chest size after the baby was born but I was living in the moment with the giant globes that were now situated on her chest.

The one bad thing about Nessie's new hormones were the mood swings. She was going crazy and practically switched people within two seconds. It was like living with Dr. Jekyel and Mr. Hyde. I swear to you, it was the scariest shit I had ever experienced. She was more terrifying than the Volturi. One time when I forgot to pull her car into the garage and it got rained on. She nearly bit my head off and didn't even talk to me for two days even after I gave her shrimp.

Emmett and Seth got the worse of it though and she didn't even try to hold back her rage when they came over. She broke Seth's shoulder when he dropped a plate and it shattered in the kitchen. Doc had to yank it back into the socket for which she felt really bad about. She cried for the rest of the night and even bought Seth a new TV because she felt so horrible about it. He just laughed it off but she was still upset until he accidentally left some milk out to spoil and she threw a book at him and broke the new TV that she had just bought. It was like walking on eggshells with her but I wouldn't have it any other way because her hormones meant that Peanut was growing like he should.

We still couldn't see him on the ultrasound but that was ok. We were just happy that he was alive and healthy. Nessie wasn't at the waddling stage but it was funny to watch her sometimes. Her stomach was a decent size and she was adjusting to it. She would move around so weirdly, I had to just help her sometimes because it was too funny. Normally, human women would stop with the morning sickness after their second trimester but that wasn't the case with Nessie. She still had her bouts of sickness but they weren't as bad as before.

Now, her big thing was peeing. She was in the bathroom at least three times every hour trying to relieve her never ending supply of urine that was backed up in her body. I didn't even know if that much peeing was possible but she snarled at me if I even brought the subject up.

We tried to get Edward to hear the baby's thoughts but he couldn't for some reason. He tried every day and came back with the same results. There wasn't anything he could tell us about the baby, which frustrated me because we knew everything about Nessie's mind within a couple weeks of finding out that Bella was pregnant.

As the weather got cooler and October turned into November, things began to pick up considerably. There was so much to do not only for Nessie, but Rachel as well. There were two new babies to add to the family and we all had to plan accordingly. Thank God I had so many people around me who had already been through this because I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

Thanksgiving rolled around and we finally reached twenty weeks. Normally, that would be the time when we would be overjoyed about finding out the sex of the baby but that wasn't the case with Nessie and I. Rachel and Paul found out that they were having another girl, which I was happy for but I wanted to see Peanut. I wanted to know. Nessie was a wreck that entire week because she was frustrated. She wanted to know the sex of the baby too but there was nothing we could do. We could only hear the heartbeat and that would have to suffice for now.

December was upon us and the snow came quicker than normal. I had a small birthday party with the family and wolves but there wasn't anything I wanted besides Nessie and Peanut. It was nice to have a birthday thing and I didn't even really know how old I was anymore. I wasn't aging and I didn't look any older than twenty-five, which was what I had been claiming for the past two years. I had to ask my dad what year I was born in to remember my real age.

I tried to hold off on all the baby stuff as long as possible but December was our six month mark and there was no way we could put anything off any longer. Esme nearly climbed into our window one morning and demanded that we start getting the nursery ready. She wasn't as devilish as Alice when it came to shopping but she was close. Before we even started buying things, we had to get the room ready.

That was last week and now, I was standing in the middle of a clean, pristine room that needed painting. We had moved everything out of one of the guestrooms and hadn't even shopped for baby stuff yet so it was completely empty. The room was huge and had a nice view of the forest but the best part was that it was right across the hall from our room. I looked around and couldn't wait for it to be filled with toys and cribs and rocking chairs.

_Three more months Jacob. _

"So, since we don't know the sex of the baby, what color should it be?" Seth asked as he, Embry, Nessie, Esme and I stood in the room.

"Yellow?" Nessie suggested.

"Yellow is a girl's color. How about army fatigues?" Embry stated.

"That's overly masculine Embry. I said gender neutral." Esme looked around the room.

"Well if everyone's right, then Peanut is going to be butch anyway."

"No, no, no. We have to keep a balance." Nessie huffed, "How about green? I like green and it's not too girly or manly."

"Green sounds good." I shrugged.

"But not a dark green or a pastel green,"Nessie said quickly and grabbed the paint book out of Seth's hand, "Emerald?" She flipped to the green section and pointed to a page.

"That looks fine to me." I said.

"Oh, and we can make it like a jungle with frogs and tigers and tress everywhere." Esme bounced up and down.

"That would be perfect grandma. And then we can have nice dark furniture. Oh Jacob, doesn't it sound perfect?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited Nessie and Esme were getting, "It sounds great but I can't paint any frogs or tigers."

"Jacob, do you forget who spent her whole life studying art." Nessie asked and pointed to herself.

"You're not getting anywhere near this paint. The fumes could harm the baby." I said seriously, "Did you forget that you were pregnant?"

"Damn." She muttered, "Well that's ok, Emmett and Jasper can work their magic."

"They paint?" Embry asked.

"You'd be surprised at what they can do if they would stop acting stupid." Nessie said.

"OK, so we need paint and lots of it." Esme got us back on track.

"What colors?" Embry asked.

"Every color. I want this room to pop." Nessie pulled out the book again and quickly flipped through it, "We can have bright bugs and the animals can be just like they are in the real rainforest. What color is an elephant?" She tapped a pencil to her chin.

"I don't think elephants live in the rainforest." Seth said.

She shot him a look off the devil and he shied away from her gaze as she continued to burn holes into his face.

The next half hour was spent with everyone on the floor trying to plan out what we were going to do with the room. Nessie drew out what she wanted it to look like and it was something out of a home magazine. I forgot how amazing she was at drawing and I knew Peanut would love it. She had her colored pencils around her and went at her poster board frantically.

Esme, Seth, Embry and I tried to flip through the color book to match Nessie's idea with what we could find. I wrote down the exact color of each shade to make sure we got the perfect ones. This wasn't going to be easy but I was happy to do anything Nessie wanted.

"How's this?" Nessie held up the board when she was done.

"Wow Ness. That's perfect." Seth inspected it, "I can't believe you drew this."

"It's not really that good but I like it." She shrugged and tried to get off the floor. I went to help her but Embry was there first as she struggled to gracefully get up.

"How long to do you think something like this will take?" Seth asked Esme.

"I would say half a day if we were going at vampire speed but we have to take our time since Nessie put so much detail into this. I don't want to miss anything. Nessie, call your uncles to make sure they block off the rest of their day."

"Ok." Nessie bounced off to call Jasper and Emmett.

Half an hour later, we were all pilled into my Escalade and heading towards Seattle. I didn't know why everyone had to go but they said they wanted to so I didn't complain. It was actually a good idea since we would have about ten cans of paint to carry. There were a couple hardware stores in Forks that carried paint but Esme wanted to go to Seattle to get the best stuff.

_These women were going to run me into the ground. _

As we pulled into the parking lot of Home Depot, Nessie was literally bouncing in her seat.

"This is so exciting Jacob. We're buying stuff for our baby's nursery. Did you ever think we'd be saying that?" She asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Nope but I'm just as happy as you are."

"Ok, so I say we spilt up so we can get this done as quickly as possible." Esme said, "I want everyone back here in half an hour."

"Yes general." Seth fake saluted and trekked off with his list of things.

I took Nessie to the supplies aisle so we could stock up on paintbrushes and other stuff we needed. I held onto her tightly because she was so excited, I thought she was going to slip or trip on something. By the end of our half hour, our cart was filled to the brim with stuff that Nessie convinced me we needed.

"Anything else your majesty?" I rolled my eyes as Nessie threw another paintbrush into the cart.

"Stop complaining. I want the baby's room to be perfect."

"I wish I had a cool room when I was growing up."

"Your room was nice. What are you talking about?"

"My room was basically a closet with a window." I laughed.

"It was cozy Jacob."

"Cozy aka small."

"You liked it and you know it."

"What's your reasoning behind that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I remember before we got together and we used to cuddle on your bed. That must have driven you crazy. All that closeness." She whispered in my ear and my knees almost gave out.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I tried to sound strong.

"I could control myself Jacob. How many cold showers did you take when I used to sneak out of the house in my short shorts and tank top?"

I groaned, "Enough."

"That's what I thought. And then when we would wake up, I remember your rather large problem on more than one occasion."

"First of all, that's basic male anatomy. That had nothing to do with you and second, I was a teenager and you were hot."

"I was more than hot Jacob. I was your imprint. You needed me then just as much as you need me now."

She was teasing me and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of wining.

"I don't think so. You were a connivance." I smirked.

"Really? So you won't be mad when I tell you that I used to sneak into Seth's house too?"

_Damn her. _

"You're lying." I growled.

"Nope. He was even my first kiss. Bet you didn't know that."

"I would know about that. You can't be serious?"

Nessie's laughing brought me back from the red place and she was basically crying, "You should see your face. I swear, I thought you were going to have an aneurysm."

"I don't think that was funny."

"It was totally funny." And then she straightened back up, "Damn, now I have to pee."

"That's what you get." I laughed.

She hit my arm and then pulled me towards the bathrooms. I waited for her until she was done and then she held onto me as we went to meet up with everyone else who was at the registers.

"Good Lord, what the hell is all of this?" I asked as I looked through the three cart-fulls of stuff.

"Necessities sweetheart." Esme gave my cheek a peck.

"Really?"

"Come on Jacob, hurry up. We're hungry." Seth whined.

The attendant behind the register spent about ten minutes ringing up our stuff and when the total flashed on the screen, suddenly everyone was interested in something else. I groaned as I swiped my credit card and signed the bill.

"Peanut better appreciate me." I grumbled as Seth, Emby and I carried the bags out to the car.

"We all love you daddy." Nessie replied.

After pulling into a Taco Bell to eat some lunch, we went back home and pulled into the driveway. We walked in the door, carrying our bags and I could smell out new guests.

"What the hell are we doing painting on our day off?" Emmett asked as he made his appearance and followed us upstairs.

"Shut up. You have to do it because I can't. Grandma needs your help." Nessie hit his arm and continued to eat her burrito.

"I don't even like painting. Can't we just throw something on the wall?" Jasper asked.

"No, you have to do it just like this." Nessie handed him the poster board as we went into the room and spread out the supplies.

His eyes bugged out, "Are you serious? This is going to take all day."

"Well, I would help but I'm forbidden. I'm going downstairs to make dinner and when I come back, I expect a perfect room." Nessie looked at all of us sternly with that 'mom glare' she had been perfecting over the months before leaving us to our work.

"So what's first?" Seth asked.

Esme had us all going like a frickin' machine. There wasn't an emerald color that Nessie liked, which didn't make any sense because Home Depot had thousands of colors to chose from but none were up to Nessie's expectations so we had to actually mix the color. Fortunately, Esme was a genius and knew everything about painting. It took us ten minutes of mixing to get the perfect color. I never realized how cool it was to combine several different colors to get another one. I was entranced the whole time.

We taped around the edges of the walls to keep the molding clean. We made sure the baseboards were tapped up and the light switches as well before each being assigned a wall. We were all handed paintbrushes and rollers before attacking the walls with the dark yet bright green color. Easy conversation flowed between all of us as we worked.

Emmett muttered his disapproval the whole time and after ten minutes, Esme was tired of it. She only put up with his bitching for a little while before I saw the mom coming out of her.

"Emmett, stop it." She said sternly.

"But mom, I want to go hunting." He pouted.

"You can go after we're finished."

"Blah, blah, blah." He said under his breath.

"Stop whining you lazy ass." Seth snickered.

"I'm not lazy, just movement challenged. If I don't have to do it, then I won't."

"So, besides sex, hunting and Xbox, what exactly do you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. That's exactly my point." He snorted.

"It's a good thing you're a vampire and can't change or you might be as big as Nessie." Seth laughed.

There was a loud bang from the floor under us and seconds later, we heard feet stomping up the stairs.

"Oh, shit. What the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I put my paintbrush down so I could intercept Nessie before she attacked him.

"Great. A fight." Emmett put his roller down with an excited look on his face, "And it doesn't involve me this time."

The door flew open and a furious looking Nessie made a dash towards Seth with a fucking knife. Well, it was a butter knife but a knife nonetheless. I wrapped her in my arms before she got too far.

"Let me go Jacob or I'll stab you in the neck." She snarled.

"I didn't mean it Nessie." Seth held up his hands as he back into the freshly painting wall.

"Then why did you say it?" She barked.

"I wasn't thinking." He cowered.

"Bullshit. Let go of me Jacob."

"No Ness, you can't stab Seth." I held back my laughter at the situation but just barely.

"Why? He's a mean man."

"You'd regret it in the morning."

"I don't think so. Let, me, go."

She looked like a vampire and was about to drain him dry if she ever got close to him. I knew he would heal but her stabs would still hurt like a bitch.

_Maybe I should let her do it. It would teach him to shut his mouth. _

"You can't stab Seth."

"Yes I can. Let me do it." She struggled in my arms.

"Let her go." Emmett was rolling on the floor.

"Stop encouraging her." Esme said.

"I don't care." Nessie screamed.

"Don't make me have to carry you out of here." I warned.

"Do it and I'll finish you after I'm done butchering Seth."

I lifted her up gently and took her out into the hallway before setting her back down. I took the knife from her before she could swipe the air and grabbed her face, which was streaming in tears, "Ness, calm down."

"I know. I'm being stupid." She shook her head.

"This isn't good for you or the baby." I chuckled.

"It isn't funny Jacob." She said but was giggling herself, "I might have taken it overboard but I had to make a point."

"I know but you can't stab people in the family."

"He shouldn't talk about me. Rachel pushed him out of a window the other day. Why can't I stab him?"

"Rachel pushed him out of a first story window into a flower bush." I corrected her.

"So, it's like the same thing." She shrugged.

"No, it's not."

Another ten minutes and an apology later, Nessie went back downstairs to finish whatever she was doing. Seth was still scared out of his mind but finished his wall with a shaky hand and we all had a good laugh at his expense.

"Now, what?" Embry asked when we sat on the floor and watched the paint dry.

"We let the masters work." Esme beamed at her two sons who rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I hate this. Just so you know." Emmett said and took the poster board from my hands.

"Everyone out." Jasper ordered and we followed his command.

We went downstairs where Nessie had a full spread of food laid out for us. I noticed some of Seth's favorites on the table and guessed she was trying to apologize again. I silently laughed to myself as I piled ribs and hot dogs on my plate. Esme went to go watch TV while everyone else ate comfortably.

A couple hours later, Jasper and Emmett came down stairs in their immaculately, paint, free clothing with big smiles.

"Are you finished?" Nessie shot off the couch a little too quickly and I had to catch her before she fell.

"Yup. It's perfect. Thanks to me." Jasper said proudly.

"I helped." Emmett pouted.

"Of course you did sweetheart." Esme patted his chest and then bypassed us all to rush upstairs.

After helping Nessie up the stairs carefully, we went into the nursery and it was like stepping into a rainforest. The whole thing was practically in 3-D and I didn't even know where we were anymore.

The walls were covered in painted palm tress of dark brown and green. Every inch of the room was covered in paint and I was seriously having a case of location confusion. It all looked so real with the animals in the trees and the bugs crawling up the leaves. There were fierce looking jaguars and panthers along with exotic looking birds that were flying through the room. Even though it was all stationary, it still looked like everything was moving.

"I can't believe this." I said in awe.

Nessie was crying and hugging her uncles, "It looks exactly like I imagined it."

"Merry Christmas." Emmett beamed, "Don't expect anything else."

Christmas was next week and I didn't even begin to think about what I was getting everyone. I was so wrapped up in the baby; I didn't even realize how close we were to a new year.

"This is amazing." Seth said as he inspected a bug on the wall that looked too life like to be painted.

"I told you they were good." Nessie jumped around the room, "Do you see all of this Peanut?" She put her hand on her stomach.

"This is really…incredible." I said to Emmett.

"Thank you. I do the best I can." He replied, "Can I go hunting now?" He pleaded.

"Fine and thank you." Esme said as he and Jasper shot out of the door.

After a full two hours in the nursery, everyone left and I had to drag Nessie to bed. She didn't want to leave and tried to convince me to move our bed in here but that wasn't happening so we went to bed that night with something crossed off our to-do list.

"I wonder how Peanut will like his room?" Nessie asked as she drew circles on my chest.

"It's the perfect room and he'll love it. How could he not?"

"I know but…what if he wants to change it?"

"Then we'll change it. Stop stressing." I lightly kissed her neck and that did it.

Nessie gently climbed to straddle my waist and placed kisses anywhere she could reach, "I want you Jacob." She said softly, getting right down to business.

"Are you sure?" I baited her.

"Stop teasing me."

"I'm getting you back for that Seth comment earlier in the day."

"Shut up."

Like I said before, I fucking love pregnancy hormones.

She began kissing down my body and slide down carefully as she licked my skin. She reached my stomach and kissed each muscle as she continued down my body.

"Lift up Jacob." She said as she pulled at the waistband of my boxers.

I did as she commanded and gently raised my hips as she pulled my pants down before she threw them into the corner. She got back on my naked body and began kissing my neck again.

Her lips moved down my chest and she sucked in my right nipple. I hissed at the amazing feeling of her tongue flicking my nipple. After she gave equal attention to both nipples, she ran her tongue down my torso and dipped it into my belly button, which provided me with a weird yet pleasurable sensation.

She slid down on my thighs and grabbed the base of my cock. Her hand drew upwards as she took her thumb and rubbed the pre cum that had gathered there in order to help create a lubricant along my cock as she stroked me.

"Ugh…baby… yesssss…." I hissed through clenched teeth. I tried to keep my mind clear of passion but that was a lost cause.

She stroked me a few more times before licking her lips and kissing the tip of my cock.

_Wasn't this supposed to be about her? _

Her tongue flicked out and licked my slit, which only made me moan louder. She blew on the tip of my cock before slowly taking me in her mouth, inch by inch. My hands gripped the sheets next to my body as she took my whole length into her mouth and I watched as her beautiful hair splayed across me and moved up and down. I think I heard a rip as I tore the sheets with my hands but I couldn't tell.

She lightly raked her teeth up my cock and that's all I needed. I came with such force but she sucked every drop of cum down her throat. "Nessie! Oh… ugh….fuck…!" I screamed as my orgasm overtook my body. I should have been embarrassed at the sounds I was making but I couldn't care less at this point.

Watching her wipe the corners of her mouth made me instantly hard again and she crawled up my body to rest just above my now throbbing cock. I flipped her over gently so that I was hovering over her. By now, we had pregnant sex down to a science and knew how to be comfortable without it being awkward.

She bent her knees and wrapped them around my waist as I slowly plunged my throbbing cock into her awaiting pussy.

"Ah… Ah!!!! Jacob… more…" she gasped.

I continued to pump into her as I watched her chest rise and fall. I made sure to steer clear of resting on her stomach because that wouldn't have been good for Peanut. Her hard nipples made contact with my chest and I felt my cock grow inside her. She obviously felt it too because she panted harder.

I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it as I felt her nails drag down my back.

Our breathing became erratic as we both neared our orgasms. "Jacob… harder…" she panted as I felt her heels dig into my ass, pushing me deeper into her.

"Nessie, I'm-I'm so…so close baby. Cum for me, I want you to cum for me baby." I wanted her to reach her orgasm before I did so I did everything I could to hold off. I felt her walls tighten around my cock and I gasped.

"Fuck Nessie you are so damn tight….." I reached between us and pinched her clit sending her over into throws of ecstasy.

"UGH Jacob! …. Oh…yes…fuck yes!" A few pumps later and I was pouring my cum into her coating her walls.

Our foreheads touched and we could taste each other's breath because our lips were so close. I kissed her before pulling out of her and lying down next to her. We both had beads of sweat along our foreheads and I looked to see her chest rising and falling.

"I love pregnant sex." She said as she scooted next to me.

"I was just thinking that." I chuckled and placed kisses on her forehead.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie and you too Peanut." I placed my hand on her stomach and that was how I fell asleep.

I was woken up at the crack of dawn with a screech that threw me off the bed.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked around, "What happened?' I got back on the bed to get next to Nessie who was clutching her stomach, "Nessie?"

"Don't say anything Jacob." She kept holding her stomach and I stayed quiet for another minute before she let out another scream that came along with tears this time, "He kicked me." She exclaimed,

"What?"

"He kicked me. Peanut kicked me. I can feel him Jacob." She snatched my hand and put it on her abdomen. My breathing was harsh as I waited to feel my child in her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Nessie asked but I shook my head, "How can you not feel that. He's moving."

"I don't feel anything."

"Are you serious? Try harder." She said and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

I really concentrated on what I was doing and tried to block out everything that I was thinking. After a couple seconds, I felt movement and Nessie gasped. It wasn't a kick but it was a clear sign that something was in there. He must have been shifting because I could feel a weird molding of her stomach as he continued to move around. It was the weirdest sensation in the world.

"Oh my God. He's really in there." I said.

"I know and he's happy." She pulled my face into a kiss and didn't let me go until she couldn't breathe.

"Jesus, this is real." I whispered.

"I know and he's coming soon."

"We're going to be parents."

No matter how many times I said it, it never made any sense to me that I could become a father. I had convinced myself for years that there was no way we could have children but this was really happening.

"We should probably tell someone and get you checked out to make sure everything is ok." I said and climbed off the bed.

"You're right and maybe we can see him on the ultrasound now?" She said and rolled out of bed before going to put on some of her stretchy pants that she loved so much.

Five minutes later, we were in the car and Nessie was nursing a piece of chicken that she got out of the fridge.

Just the prospect of seeing my child was making me insane with excitement. We were so close to having Peanut in our arms and this was so amazing yet scary at the same time. I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around the thought of being a father but I was working hard to keep happy thoughts running through my head. I knew I could do this. I mean, it was only one baby and even though it was a big responsibility I could take care of one baby. Nessie and I could take care of a baby. How hard could it be?

A baby would be hard work but we could do it. We could take care of Peanut and raise him right because that was our responsibility as parents. We still had a lot to do to get ready for Peanut's arrival but we at least had a nursery.

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house and Edward was already there to help Nessie out.

"Daddy, slow down. You're going to make me drop my chicken." She huffed as he pulled her out of the car.

"Forget the chicken Nessie. We need to get you checked out. Did you really feel him?" He asked.

"Yeah daddy and it was so amazing. He can move. Can you hear him?"

"No but it's good that he's moving around. Normal human women start feeling something at eighteen weeks. That was two weeks ago so it's about time." He chuckled as he led us inside.

We went up to Doc's study where he was waiting with the ultrasound machine already hooked up and everything. Edward left us alone as Nessie jumped on the table carefully and leaned back before lifting up her shirt.

"Come on grandpa. Hurry." Nessie said.

"Ok, calm down." He chuckled.

I sat in the seat next to the table as Doc squirted some gel on her stomach and then moved the handle around to spread it out. We all watched the monitor with wide eyes, even though I didn't know what I was looking for. There was a steady heartbeat but nothing else.

"Well?" Nessie asked.

"We still can't see him. I'm sorry." He sighed.

I let out a deep breath of frustration, "Is Nessie alright?"

He moved the handle around again and it sounded like he didn't hear me.

"Doc?" I asked again.

"Jacob, please." He held up his hand so I quieted down.

He had a concentrated look on his face as he moved the handle on Nessie's stomach and kept the emotions hidden. Nessie was crying with anticipation and I held her hand to silently tell her that everything was going to be alright. Doc moved the handle and set it down on the cart next to the table and moved his head closer to her stomach. I didn't know what the hell was going on but it was something.

"I..I think…" He stuttered.

"What? What's going on?" Nessie asked frantically.

He moved the handle back to her stomach and glided it around, "What do you hear?"

There was a steady thump of a heartbeat, "Peanut's heart." I shrugged.

"Listen harder." He said.

I closed my eyes to concentrate like I did earlier in the night and continued to listen to the sound that filled the room. It took me a second but I heard it. There was a faint thump in between the beats of the stronger sound. It was hard to hear but it was there. It was like comparing the sounds of a horses gallop to the light flapping of a hummingbird's wings. Now that I heard it, it was all I could hear and it filled my head.

"I can't hear anything." Nessie said.

"It's there." I said in a whisper.

My breathing was harsh and I didn't even know if I was breathing because I didn't think I could handle this if it was what I thought it was. My eyes began to close but I forced them open and realized that my lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen.

The thumps and beats stuttered at different variables but were steady.

"What is that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Doc smiled up at me with his blinding teeth, "Another baby."

_Two babies. Two babies. Is this really happening? How the fuck was I supposed to take care of two babies? _

I was just wrapping myself around having one child but this was…amazing? Incredible? Scary? Terrifying?

There was a double shot of….I don't even know.

My mind went black and I felt the hard floor as I collapsed.

* * *

**HOLY DOUBLE TROUBLE BATMAN**

**YEAH YEAH, YOU ALL GOT WHAT YOU WANTED...**

**GOOD LORD, THAT ONE TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME BUT DONT YOU WORRY, MUCH MORE TO COME. **

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, SEND THEM ON OVER AND I'LL ANSWER. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	25. Chapter 25

Monkey

Renesmee POV

**GUESS WHO DECIDED TO POST BECAUSE OF ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS….ME, THAT'S WHO. WE REACHED 700. ALMOST THERE PEOPLE.**

**A LITTLE STATS THAT BRIGHTENED MY DAY. HITS: 12,378. FAVS:60. ALERTS:67. WAHOOOOOO. LOVES YOU GUYS**

**ONWARD. ENJOY….**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Grandpa moved the handle around on my stomach, "What do you hear?" He asked.

There was a steady thump of a heartbeat, "Peanut's heart." Jacob shrugged.

"Listen harder." He said.

_What the hell is going on? I had just felt my baby move. Let's focus on that shall we? _

This doesn't make any sense. Peanut's heart was healthy. So what?

"I can't hear anything." I said, getting annoyed.

"It's there." Jake said in a whisper.

Well, I didn't know what grandpa and Jacob were talking about but I had felt my baby move. He moved inside of me and it was the strangest feeling I had ever experienced yet it felt right. Peanut was trying to communicate with me or at least, that's what I was telling myself. Wasn't that the best part of tonight? Why were Jacob and grandpa acting so weird?

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

Grandpa smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen, "Another baby."

_Wait what? _

I hadn't even been paying attention to what was going on.

"What did you just say?" I asked and heard Jacob's massive body hit the floor but I wasn't even worried about him anymore.

"Uh…don't you think we should deal with Jacob?" Grandpa said as he peeked around the table.

"Leave him there. What did you just say about another baby?" I replied.

"Uh…listen closely to the heartbeats."

"Heartbeats?"

"Yes, there are two." He smiled again.

"Plural?"

"I don't know how else to say it."

I leaned back against the table and closed my eyes so that I could hear better. There was one strong heartbeat that I could certainly hear because it was so loud but nothing else. As I listened harder, I heard the small pitter-patter of something more. It was a light flutter but it was there and now it was all I could hear.

My eyes opened and I felt the burn of unshed tears as I looked at grandpa, "Is that really another baby?"

"Yes. I think it is. Congratulations."

"I don't believe you." I shook my head.

"It's true and I know you can hear the heartbeats."

He was right. Now that I knew they were there, there were two loud thumps that were filling the room. They were separate yet identical at the same time. One was fainter than the other but they were both still there and I could make them out perfectly. I stared at the screen like I could see something but there was nothing. I prayed that something, anything, would pop up to confirm my dreams. Give me some sort of conformation besides heartbeats. I had to know that this was real.

"Can you…do a blood test or something?" I pleaded.

"I was just about to suggest that but I really don't think we need one."

"I want one. I have to know." I said frantically and held out my arm.

"Are you sure you don't want to handle Jacob first? He looks really sick."

I looked down at my husband who was out cold on the carpeted floor. Literally all the blood from his body was gone and he looked almost as pale as me. I saw his back rising and falling as he breathed deeply so I knew he was alive.

_Great. My husband is out cold because we're having twins. _

I knew how he felt but I didn't have time to dwell on the 'what ifs'.

"He'll survive. We can kick him awake later. Give me the blood test."

Grandpa nodded and prepared a needle to draw my blood. The needle barely pierced my skin but with a little nudging, grandpa got it through and was able to take a good amount of blood before placing it in a bag.

He left to go down to his lab in the basement and I let my mind wander even though I should have been trying to get Jacob up.

To be honest, I knew what he was feeling. I had just gotten used to the idea of raising Peanut and focusing all of my energy on him. Now there was another bundle of joy that I had to take care of. I was ecstatic of course but could I do this?

_Stop thinking that way!_

Of course I could do this. What kind of question is that? I was more than capable of being the mother of two perfect children and I was going to have Jacob…well, if he ever woke up.

_Poor Jacob. _

He was more nervous about having a baby than I was and I knew this must have sent him over the edge. He even wanted to put off buying baby things because he didn't know if this was all real. I had to push him to painting the nursery and even that was a big jump but this, this was a lot for him to take in. I didn't know why he was so worried because I had confidence in us, granted, it was slight confidence but it was still more than he had.

The reason I was so hesitant about all of this was because I was always comparing Jacob and I to mama and daddy. They were pretty much the perfect parents. I didn't turn out perfect of course but that was my own doing, not theirs. Could Jacob and I do as good a job as they did?

Grandpa came back some time later and I didn't even realize that the sun was up until I looked out of the window.

"So…?" I asked.

"You're having two babies. Twins."

I don't know how I did it but I leaped off the table gracefully and fell into his arms while I cried on his shoulder.

_How the hell could this be happening to me? _

Who cares. It's happening and now Jacob and I were having two babies.

_Holy shit. _

There were so many emotions running through my body, I didn't even know what was happening. I was of course happy because this was everything I wanted and more. I was going to have two children and I didn't even want to begin to think of how I was going to do that but I didn't care. I was having two babies and that was insane. This was…incredible but also scary.

We just got the fucking nursery painted for God's sake but I knew Jacob and I could raise these children.

"Ho…wh…i…" I sputtered into grandpa's chest.

"It's ok Nessie. You have to calm down." He pulled back so that he could cup my face, "You can't be so worked up. Take deep breathes."

I followed his instructions until I was calm enough to speak properly, "How can this happen? We didn't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Don't ask questions Nessie. If I have learned anything from these past couple of months, it's that not everything is scientific. A lot of it is but some things, you just have to accept as truth without any kind of proof. Does that make sense?"

I nodded and the tears continued to roll. My hormones were working in full force and I let the tears take over my body until couldn't breathe anymore. I hadn't even met these babies but suddenly, my world revolved around them. They were my entire life and nothing else mattered. I always thought that one baby would make me feel complete but it was nothing to the way I now felt. My heart was literally aching with the extreme amount of love that was filing me up. I couldn't take anymore.

"Would you like to try and wake your husband up now?" Grandpa chuckled as he held me and I could only nod. My mouth didn't even want to work right now.

He lifted me up and set me on the table gently before going to a cabinet and pulling out some smelling salts. I immediately covered my nose so that I didn't have to be tortured by them. Grandpa knelt down next to Jacob and broke a stick before holding it up to Jacob's nose. His face scrunched up but he didn't move.

"Maybe you should just shove it up there." I giggled through my hand.

"That could mess with his olfactory nerves Nessie. We have to gently ease him out of it."

"What the hell is wrong with him anyway?" I asked as grandpa continued to move the stick in front of Jacob's nose.

"People deal with big news in different ways. As I recall, your father went into a living catatonic state for half an hour when he found out that you were born." He chuckled.

"Well that's better than Jake."

"His brain just needs to catch up to everything that's going on."

It took us five more minutes of the horrible smelling salts to finally wake Jake back up. His eyes dragged open and I could see into his soul. It was a weird sight to see because I knew he was awake but he wasn't at the same time. He had an odd haze in his eyes that I couldn't discern but I knew he could hear me.

"Jacob?" I got on the floor next to him as I maneuvered around my bulging belly, "Jake, wake up."

He muttered something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Jake, come on. This is good news." I shook him but he wouldn't move.

"I don't think I heard it right." He said softly, "Are we having twins?" He asked and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face at the way that sounded.

"Yeah." I nodded, "We're having twins."

I was in Jacob's arms faster than I could blink and he held me in as tight as a hug he could without crushing the babies or me.

_Babies. There were two of them. _

"I can't believe it." He whispered as he kissed every inch of my face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Jacob, calm down. I can't breathe." I laughed.

I hadn't even noticed that grandpa had left until I looked around the study and saw that we were alone. Just him, our two babies and me.

"I don't understand. How the hell is that possible?" He asked in disbelief and ran his hand over my stomach.

"Don't ask questions Jacob. Just accept it." I put my hand over his mouth so that he couldn't continue rambling. He nodded and I removed my hand, "This is happening."

"I can't believe it."

"I know. This is so amazing." I climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply as he continued to rub circles on my stomach.

"We're having twins." He said again.

"I know. Are you scared?"

I watched as the joy and excitement passed over his face, turning into panic.

_Here we go. _

He got off the floor and began pacing, running his hand through his hair just like Edward Cullen.

_They've been spending way too much time together. _

I sat back and rested on the wall because there wasn't anything you could do while Jacob was in this mode. You had to let him work everything out for himself because that was the only way he would be able to come to terms with what was going on. Jacob was a logical man and I found out as he got older, he became more of a thinking man. Maybe it came from being the leader of a pack or the owner of a business, but Jacob always had to have things planned out or else he would start to get antsy.

I could hear him muttering things like 'two babies is too much' and 'how the hell can I be a father to two children'. No matter how scared we both were or terrified this made us, it was happening and I was happy about it. This was the best thing I could think to ever happen to me and I didn't know what I did to deserve this but I didn't care. I was going to go by grandpa's motto and stop questioning things.

Jacob continued to pace as he grumbled things that I didn't want to hear right now. His insecurities were making me feel bad and as much as I tried to hold the tears back, I couldn't. These were tears of sadness instead of the happy ones I had been crying.

_Did Jacob not want this? Did he only want one baby? Why didn't he want this?_

I hung my head and continued to cry silently while he kept moving.

"Ness? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jacob got on the floor next to me and tried to touch my face but I hit his hand away.

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't happy like I am. Do you want twins?" I sounded pathetic but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Oh God Nessie, of course I do. I'm just terrified out of my mind."

"Why? This is a good thing right?"

"Of course but I don't even know how to be a father to one child let alone two."

I understood exactly what he was saying but we had time to worry about that later.

"Can't we just be happy right now? We got the best Christmas gift I could think of and you're worried about things we have time to deal with?" I asked softly.

"I know and I'm sorry. You're right." He pulled me into a hug, "I love all three of you with my heart and I'm so happy. Really."

We stayed that way for another hour until my stomach growled so loudly, I thought there was a bear in the room.

"I guess I'm eating for three now. Can you blame me?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, I can't. No wonder you've been eating so much."

"What do you mean?" I got defensive.

"Calm down mama bear. I was just comparing you to Rachel. She barely eats half as much as you do…" He shrugged.

"That's true. Oh my God. We have to tell everyone. What do you think they'll say?"

"I doubt anyone will be any less happier than we are."

"Can this family take another baby?" I laughed.

"At least now, we can split them up and Emmett won't have to fight with anyone to get a turn to hold them."

"I don't think I want Emmett holding any of my children. He's too big."

"He did a good job with you."

"True but I still want to wait until they're at least thirty before he touches either one of them."

"Thirty Nessie? Really?"

"Yes and they can't date until we're dead." I pointed at him.

"We will never die Ness."

"Exactly." I grinned.

"Let's go get you some food."

We went downstairs and luckily, it looked like no one knew what was going on besides daddy and grandpa. I wanted to keep it that way until I fully wrapped my mind around this. Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as I would have hoped.

"How's it hanging?" Emmett asked as Jacob and I began making some sandwiches.

"Everything's…fine." I shrugged trying to keep the huge smile off of my face but it wasn't working.

"Really? Anything you want to tell me?" He said with an all-knowing smirk.

"No. Go away." Jacob snapped.

"This is my house dog. You go away."

"Can't I just eat my meal in peace." I sighed.

"No. Tell me what's going on."

"What makes you think anything's going on?" I asked.

"Because I can sense it. I have a gossip meter and it's going crazy."

"I don't like the sound of that." Jacob laughed as he set both of our plates down at the table.

"How's my great nephew doing?" Emmett got on the floor so he could talk to my stomach.

_They're doing fine. _

"Peanut's great." I replied.

"Shit, fuck, whore…" Emmett started to mutter but I hit his head against the table before he could continue.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked fiercely, "You can't curse at my child."

_Good job Nessie. Keep it singular. _

"I want him to be bad. He can't hang with the rest of us unless he comes out cursing like sailor." He said indifferently.

"I don't care. He's going to be a good kid." Jacob pointed at Emmett, "You've got to stop that."

"Fine." He got off the floor and began moving towards the family room but turned around, "I know about your little secret." He whispered.

I chocked on the piece of sandwich that had just taken a bite out of and tried to catch my breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Emmett?" Jacob sneered.

"Who has the bad mouth now?" He teased back.

"What secret?" I sputtered through my harsh breathing.

"I know you're secret. I heard you coming in early this morning and I knew it was serious so I scaled the wall up to dad's office." Emmett said like it was a normal thing to do.

"You are so nosy." I rolled my eyes. I should have been madder but I wasn't.

"It's good news. Why aren't you telling anyone about the…" I tried to shush him before the word came out but I wasn't fast enough, "…twins."

In the blink of an eye, the kitchen was filled with the rest of my family and mama was so close to my face, I could stick my tongue out to lick her if I wanted to.

"What twins?" Mama squinted, "Are you keeping things from me Renesmee Carlie Cullen? What are you keeping from me? What twins? Why aren't you answering me? Are you lying?"

"No." I said too quickly.

"Liar. Are you having twins?" Rose asked from the corner.

I tried to keep the corners of my mouth from lifting up but that was a lost cause.

Mama bust into non-existent tears and had me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa Bella. Let up." Jacob pried mama off of me. She jumped at him next and I actually heard a rib break, "Geez Bella." Jacob whimpered.

"Shut up. I have grand babies? Two of them?" She cried and Jacob nodded.

"Oh my goodness. This is amazing." Grandma was crying too and then Alice and then Rose and then...Emmett?

Everyone pulled me into hugs and Jacob made sure that they kept them soft. He was still nursing his rib but I knew it would be healed soon.

"This is incredible." Jasper punched the air, "Two more kids to fight with."

He was already making plans to have Munchkin and Peanut training for the goddamn Olympics and I was sure that he had this new baby in mind as well.

"No, one is touching my babies." I said seriously.

"Come on Ness. We taught you football and baseball. We have to do the same with these babies." Emmett whined.

"Isn't that my job?" Jacob asked.

"No, your job is to pay for everything." Rose said.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"I want another baby Edward." Mama hung on him as she continued to cry.

"That's never going to happen love." He chuckled.

"It could. It happened for Nessie." She replied.

"If anyone's having a baby next, it's me." Rose said sternly.

"Fine but I'm after her."

"Neither one of you is having a baby. This family doesn't need anymore freaks of nature." Alice giggled.

"I am not a freak." I growled.

"Yeah you are short stuff." Jasper ruffled my hair and I bit his hand.

"Shit Ness. What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed.

"Don't mess with the pregnant woman." Jacob laughed.

Jacob and I spent the whole day at the house and invited the wolves over so that we could tell them. There was a weird calm that fell over the pack as we told them the revelation about the twins. Rachel was the first to break the silence with a squeal that almost shattered the windows. I was in a tight hug and once again, Jacob had to pry her off of me. Even for a human, she was strong. I think it had something to do with the pregnancy hormones.

Seth was the next to voice his happiness and spun me around in a large circle. He should have known that was a bad idea because I was in the bathroom throwing up for the next five minutes after that. Jacob yelled at him for the rest of the day while everyone else gave me their congratulations. Andrea and Embry had me into hugs next and I cried while they told me how happy they were for me.

The rest of the wolves gave me some form of congratulations before moving onto Jake who got the real love. I swear it was like he was the one who was going to have to give birth. They dotted on him like he was Jesus and I knew it had something to do with prolonging the heritage lines or something like that but it was too confusing for me so I sat back down while Esme made me some food.

Billy was actually crying when we told him and I swear I saw the heavens open up. Billy never cried. At least , I had never seen him cry and we'd been through some pretty rough shit together but still, he never shed a tear until now. It wasn't like he was balling like I was but there were still tears in his eyes and he was at a loss for words for awhile. Grandpa Charlie teased him until mama made him stop. Sue was already with Alice and Rose planning my baby shower, which I had totally forgot about. I didn't even think that one was necessary but they insisted especially now that I was having two babies.

I had this weird taste of mustard in my mouth and the only way I could see to quell that taste was to have more mustard. So I spent the rest of the night eating anything that went with mustard and some things that didn't. I tried to hide the ice cream and mustard concoction that I had created but Emmett wouldn't let me have my peace.

I finally convinced Jacob to take me how after I was too tired to stand correctly and he happily obliged. This had been a long day for everyone and I needed my rest. Jacob was practically beaming the entire drive home and I could actually see the gears in his head working as he pictured our new life together. Everything had changed in a matter of seconds and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Jacob and I laid in bed that night. He had his hand instinctively resting on my stomach and my head was on his chest; my favorite pillow.

"Have they been kicking again?" He asked.

"No. Nothing past this morning." I replied.

"Has it sunk in yet?"

"I don't think it ever will. None of this was supposed to be possible for me, for us but look at us now." I smiled up at him.

"I know. It's incredible. I never thought I'd be the father of two kids."

I bit my bottom lip, "Are you nervous?"

"Of course but Edward told me he was just as scared when you came so I don't feel so bad."

"Why?"

"Your dad is the strongest man I know and if a little baby can scare him to death then I shouldn't expect anything different. I know that sounds weird but it makes me feel better that he got scared." His chest vibrated with laughter.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way when mama told me she was scared too." I let out a deep breath, "Are we ready?"

"For?"

"For this. Everything that comes with having not one child but two."

He turned my head gently so that he was looking dead into my eyes, "Nessie listen to me, I don't care what the hell is about to happen but all I know is that I love all three of you with my entire life. I haven't even met my children yet but they have this hold on me that can't ever be broken. Of course we're scared but we're ready. It's not going to be easy but we have the support of our family and we'll make sure that these two are loved to the max." He said seriously.

"Wow, that was quite a speech Mr. Black." I said breathlessly as I tried to comprehend all his words.

"They were all true Mrs. Black." He gave me a chaste kiss that was still very powerful.

"Peanut Black and…" I tried to think, "We have to give this new baby a temporary name. I don't like 'it'."

Jacob moved so that he could speak to my stomach. He lifted up my shirt and I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed my swollen abdomen.

"What do you want to be called new baby?" Jacob asked.

He kissed my stomach again and this time, I felt a nudge. Jacob's head went back in shock. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Holy shit. He kicked me." Jacob said as he rubbed his lips.

"It's the best feeling in the world." I laid back into the massive mountains of pillows behind my head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jacob asked, still a little stunned by what had just happened.

"What do you mean?"

"Do…do I keep talking to them?"

"I guess so." I laughed.

Jacob leaned back in hesitantly and kissed my stomach lightly before pulling back.

_Nothing. _

"Try talking to them." I suggested.

Jacob whispered at my abdomen, "Babies? Can you hear me?"

Stunningly, there was another small nudge and I felt the tears sting my eyes. Jacob was laughing and yelling his praise and he rubbed circles on my stomach. They responded to his voice. I felt an odd twinge of jealousy rip through my body. Why didn't they respond to me that way when I asked?

_Clam down Nessie. _

They only started kicking today. Who wouldn't love Jacob?

"I cracked the code. They like daddy's voice." Jacob said after we both calmed down, "Of course they do."

"I can't believe they know you." I wiped the tears from my cheeks, "This is too amazing."

"What should I tell them?"

"First, why don't we see what name the new baby wants?"

"Do you have any feeling on the gender?"

"I haven't even thought about that." I said truthfully.

"Let's just go with another boy since they're identical twins. It's most likely a boy."

"That's not true."

"That's what the book says."

"Right and I would agree with you if we knew the sex of Peanut but we took a guess on him. For all we know, they could both be girls. Or one of each."

Jacob's eyes lit up as he considered the possibility of having one child of each gender.

"Ok so for now, we'll have one boy and one girl." Jacob nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

"Right. So we have Peanut and what else…? What do you like new baby? Nudger? Peanut No. 2?"

"I don't think so."

"Cashew? Almond? Walnut?" He laughed.

"Let's get off the food Jacob." I rolled my eyes. He was making me hungry again.

Jacob thought for a while and rested his head on my stomach, "Well…" He started then stopped.

"Well?" I prompted.

"On those home videos that Billy has, my mom used to call Rachel Monkey. Or she used to call Rebecca Monkey. Whatever one." He whispered.

There was a light but pronounced hit in my stomach. Jacob lifted his head as he felt the nudge.

"He likes it." I said.

"I like it too." He said and crawled back up the bed to meet me.

"Monkey and Peanut."

Our lives had changed in a matter of seconds and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**HOLY MONKEY BATMAN**

**AWWWWW. A SWEET FAMILY. **

**SOME QUESTIONS I HAVE BEEN GETTING. **

1. WILL THERE BE TRIPLETS? 

**GOSH PEOPLE, I JUST GAVE YOU TWINS. LET ME BREATHE**

2. WILL THE VOLTURI MAKE ANOTHER APPEARANCE?

**OH YES, AND MORE EVILNESS TO COME**

3. WILL THE BABIES HAVE ANY POWERS? 

**YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE BUT I WILL TELL YOU THAT THEY'RE VERY SPECIAL  
**

4. HOW FAR ALONG IS NESSIE?

**NESSIE CONCIEVED IN LATE JUNE SO NOW, AT CHRISTMAS TIME, SHE IS SIX MONTHS ALONG. SORRY IF THAT WAS CONFUSING. **

5. WHERE IS THE DRAMA?

**UH, IF YOU KNOW ME, THEN YOU KNOW IT'S COMING. BE PATIENT PEOPLE. I HAVE PLANS. **

**THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU FOR NOW SO I HOPE THAT GIVES YOU SOMETHING TO CHEW ON. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

Alcohol Wars, Ocean Paradises, and Bad Dreams

Jacob POV

**I WASNT GOING TO POST THIS TODAY SINCE I HAVENT EVEN STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER YET BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING SO WELL WITH REVIEWS, I COULDNT DENY YOU. **

**MAKE SURE YOU READ AT THE BOTTOM. IMPORTANT STUFF. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in my office and tried to keep my mind off of my family at home but couldn't.

I was going to be the father of two babies.

After my initial terrifying reaction, I got over that. Now I was excited beyond belief.

Fuck being scared. I didn't have time to be scared. I had things to do. It had been three days since we found out about the twins and this was all I could think about. We were going to have two babies and this was going to be amazing. I knew I had built a big house for a reason. I must have known that I was going to have a large family; just like I wanted.

After Doc showed me the blood test, there was no denying that Nessie was in fact pregnant with twins. How could I have even doubted it? The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Nessie had been eating double the amount Rachel was and even Doc was surprised at the amount of food she was consuming. Secondly, twins ran in my family. Rachel and Rebecca were just one of several sets and I shouldn't have been surprised that the trait passed on through me.

Monkey and Peanut.

Two new babies.

I was brought out of my happy thoughts when my phone rang.

"Jacob Black." I answered and hit the speakerphone button.

"_Mr. Black, Mrs. Black is here with your lunch." _Brittany replied through the phone with a nasty tone. I was going to have to talk to her about that.

Goddamn it Nessie. I told her to stay at home.

"Send her up please." I groaned.

"_Will do sir." _

The line went dead and two minutes later, Nessie came through the door with a pizza, bottled water and a warm smile. I got out of my seat to give her a short kiss before taking the pizza and from her hands. I had to maneuver around her growing belly that was getting bigger by the hour.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but didn't I tell you to stay at home." I said.

"I know you're mad but I had to get out of the house. Emmett was about to drive me crazy." She sat on the couch and spread her legs out.

"It's snowing outside and you could have been in an accident." I sighed as I sat next to her.

"I went two miles an hour and didn't even take the highway." She pleaded.

"But you still could have gotten hurt." I pressed.

"I wanted to see you." She smiled and broke my sternness.

_Damn her. _

I lightly laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for lunch." I kissed her hair.

"I thought I could bribe you with pizza."

"It worked."

We sat in my office for over an hour not talking about anything in particular but just enjoying each other's company. I knew that these times were going to be rare in the coming months because of the arrival of the twins so I tried to enjoy this while I still had time.

I talked to my dad about raising twins and he said it's the most stressful thing imaginable. Luckily, I had more resources than he had while raising Rebecca and Rachel so I knew our situations were different but I was still kind of worried about the whole thing. I knew that the entire pack and then Cullens would be there to help me so I tried not to think about the negatives.

"What's this?" Nessie asked as she picked up a letter from the coffee table.

"Nothing much." I replied and took another bite of pizza, "Just an invitation to some business conference in San Antonio."

"Are you going?"

"Absolutely not. It's in March and I've blocked that whole month out."

"I bet you already have my bags packed for the hospital." She laughed.

"I have one here and three at the house just in case I get the call." I said proudly, "I'm not taking any chances."

"That's why we love you." She gave me a short kiss.

_We. _

I was still getting used to that since I knew there were two babies in her but I liked it.

"Do you think I'll have a normal delivery?" She asked when she pulled back from under my arm and I saw some trepidation in her eyes.

"I'm sure everything is going to go perfectly." I rubbed my hand up and down her spine.

"Are you sure?"

_No. _

"Yes. Doc knows what he's doing and he's prepared."

Over the past couple of months, we had talked about how the delivery was going to go. Originally, we were going to do everything at the house to keep the suspicion down. People would find it kind of strange if a needle couldn't pierce Nessie's skin or if her temperature was too high or if our child popped out being a wolf or something. Now that we knew Nessie was having twins, Doc had to move everything to the hospital in Forks. There was no other option. He couldn't deliver and care for two babies by himself in a way that was healthy so it was necessary to move it where the babies could be taken care of once they were born.

That was the only thing that mattered to me. Fuck the secret. Fortunately, Doc had a plan in place do make sure everything was going to be kept on the down low and still keep Nessie and the babies healthy. I wasn't too sure what the plan was but it had something to do with Charlie and a secure wing of the hospital. Colin, while working at the garage, was also attending med school so he was a part of this masterful plot. Maybe I should know what was going on but at the time, I was too focused on the fact that I was having twins to realize anything else.

"I hope so. What if something happens? What if I'm not strong enough?" She asked.

"You are."

"What if it doesn't all go smoothly."

"Please stop saying things like that. Please stop." I closed my eyes to try and get the horrible images out of my head.

"We have to think about the realistic possibility…"

"Stop." I growled.

I couldn't sit down anymore. I had to get up and do something, anything to try and take my mind off of what she was saying. I went back to my computer and tried to flood my mind with numbers and business plans to keep myself busy while Nessie continued to sit on the couch with a sad look on her face. I furiously typed on he keyboard but nothing was helping to stop my mind from going back to Bella's delivery. I was afraid to close my eyes because there was blood and too much of it. Nessie couldn't be like that. I wouldn't allow it.

I felt Nessie's warms hands as they came from behind me and massaged my chest, "Calm down Jacob. Please don't torture yourself."

"You…you can't say things like that to me." I actually felt my face twitch as the blood continued to appear in my mind.

Suddenly, it was all gone and was replaced with a beautiful picture of Nessie and I holding two babies between us. There was one boy and a girl and they were wrapped in blankets of baby blue and light pink. They were….incredible. Nessie was fine and my babies were fine. Everything was fine.

"That's what I dream about." Nessie whispered into my ear.

"Me too but…"

"I'm sorry for even saying anything. Please just keep happy thoughts in that wolf brain of yours." She lightly laughed.

I took one of her hands from my chest and kissed her palm, "Thank you."

Nessie left fifteen minutes later and I tried to get some work done but I didn't have much luck. Seth and Embry didn't have much luck keeping the wait line down on the floor so I helped out when things got too busy and it felt good to work with my hands again. It had been so long since I worked on a car, I forgot how it made me feel. For one minute I forgot about everything else and just worked. My mind was swiped clean and I was able to go home in a happier mode than I had been in for the past couple of hours.

I walked in the house and could already tell that some of the wolves were here. I went into the kitchen where Nessie was making a cake and some of the wolves were eating God knows what. I walked up behind her and placed light kisses beneath her ear.

"What's with the cake mama?"

"I just got bored. I felt like making something sweet and cookies are too small."

I looked in the batter hesitatingly, "Is there mustard in that?"

"Just a pinch. You can barely taste it."

Mustard is disgusting but Nessie loved it like it was blood. Doc said it was just her cravings but I didn't know how much longer I could continue going on with this. She put mustard in everything she made and everything she ate. I didn't want to complain since she was making my dinners but some things I couldn't eat like the spaghetti that was wearing a yellow mustard jacket instead of a normal marinara one. I swallowed it out of husbandly duty but as soon as she went to bed, I snuck off to the kitchen to make something more eatable. She cried when she found out that I didn't like her mustard creations so I just grinned and ate whatever she made. Esme had spared me by coming over to make dinner most nights so that I didn't have to digest anything too bad.

"Mustard is God's creation Jacob. Learn to love it." Nessie said as she poured the cake batter into a pan.

"What are the wolves doing here?" I asked as I watched about eight of them trying to defeat Guitar Hero.

"Waiting for you to take them on patrol. They didn't want to go without you."

"Is that what they told you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. Is that wrong?"

"They're not _allowed_ to go without me."

"Why do you have them on such a tight leash. Can't they play around a little?" She asked pushed herself between my arms so that I could wrap her in a hug.

"We weren't given this gift to play around."

"But there aren't anymore nomads."

"They go through Seattle all the time and it just takes one turn for them to get here."

"That's true but doesn't it get boring running around all day for nothing?"

"Not really. Running is the best part of my day." She cleared her throat, "…aside from hanging out with you and the babies."

"Nice save." She kissed my chest and I rested my chin on her head.

There was a crash in the family room and sweet Nessie went to devil Nessie.

"What the hell's going on now?" She snarled and stalked off to see what damage they had done.

I followed behind her closely to make sure she didn't kill anyone.

"What happened?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Nothing Nessie, Sergio just got a little too rowdy." Colin shrugged.

Sergio was one of the wolves who had phased that year when there was an onslaught of new wolves and he didn't get along with anyone well but never intentionally started anything. He always seemed to be on Nessie's bad side nowadays.

"I didn't mean to…" He began pathetically.

"What did you do?" She snapped.

"Nothing."

I saw him holding a beer bottle, "Are you drinking?" I asked.

"Uh…no." He tried to move it behind his back.

Even though we didn't really have to follow normal human rules, I made the pack stick to them because rules kept order. First of all, there was no underage drinking and Sergio was only eighteen. Second, there was no drinking before patrol and he knew that.

I took the bottle out of his hands and pulled him to the door by his shirt, "Go home."

"Why?"

"You know the rules. Go home and sober up."

"But I'm not even drunk." He argued.

"I don't care. You're not running patrol with alcohol running through you system."

"Jake…"

The beer bottle came whizzing past my head and hit him dead in the forehead where it shattered. He looked stunned for a minute but then shook it off.

"Get out of my sight." Nessie screamed from behind me.

_Oh shit. _

Sergio grumbled the entire time he walked to the forest and then back to his house. I knew this wasn't the first time he had been drinking but this was the first time I had caught him. I was going to have to tell Seth about this so he could keep his eye open as well.

I went back inside and forced everyone to high tail their asses into gear. I was mad now and we were going to run patrol until I said stop, which could be well into the morning if I wanted. I gave Nessie a kiss and then followed the pack out who were already ready to go. They knew not to test me.

We ran for a while and I didn't even know where we were going but it felt nice to run through the snow and not have to worry about fighting someone. Running to run was a great feeling, kind of like working on cars but instead of the peace and solitude of being alone in my own mind, I had ten wolves to listen to. They never shut up and were always talking. I guess I could command them to stay quiet but I didn't want to be that guy so I let them talk amongst themselves whenever we were out.

To be honest, I had a very good pack and I knew that was because Seth and I kept them in line. It wasn't like I was a cold hearted bastard all the time but when things had to get done, I was going to make sure that they did. I leaned a lot from Sam on how to run a pack and now that he was out of commission, it was my turn. I didn't know how long I was going to be the pack leader. I guess I could do it forever it I wanted. Maybe in two hundred years or so, I'll give up my title. Right now, I loved being in control and took pride in the way I ran my pack so I wasn't giving this up for anything.

_Can we go home now? _Colin begged as the first of the sun was started to peek through the rain clouds.

_Come on Jake. My feet hurt. _Zack complained.

_You guys should have thought about that before you let him drink. Keep going. _I ordered.

We made it all the way to California until I turned everyone back.

_Can we go home now? _Colin asked again when we hit the Washington border.

_Sure. _I replied simply and they all shot off in different directions to head home.

I raced through the forest, eager to get some sleep and ran to the separate house that was behind the main one. I showered and got fresh clothes before starting to walk towards the backyard. There was a bonfire going and I could see Nessie's silhouettes as she stood close to the fire.

_What the hell? _

I jumped the tall fence to the house and ran to see what was going on. As I got closer, I started to smell the scent of alcohol in the air.

"Nessie, what's going on?" I asked as I approached her.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"So… is this Pyro Nessie I'm meeting?"

"No, I wanted all the alcohol out of the house so I'm burning it."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am. I was thinking that it's not good to have so much of it when we're about to have children."

"Can't we just put a lock on the cabinet."

"Please, if these kids are anything like me, they'll be able to chew through a lock in eight seconds flat." She gave me a wicked smile that terrified me.

"But…but…my Jack Daniels." I stuttered.

"And my Grey Goose." She sighed, "Oh well, it times to give it all up."

"Just because we're parents doesn't mean we have to give it all up." I smashed the heel of my hands into my eyes.

It wasn't like we were drunks but I enjoyed some tequila or vodka or wine or…anything on occasion.

"I know but you see how it's causing more problems than good so we might as well get rid of it now." She replied.

"But…"

"No buts Jacob." She kissed my cheek, "Breakfast?" She asked before walking back to the house.

_I don't like Pyro Nessie. _

The next week went quickly and before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Nobody ever really did anything today since we had our big dinner and stuff tomorrow so I invited Embry, Emmett, Jasper, Seth and Esme over again so that we could start working on the second nursery. I read in a baby book that twins like to stay together while they were babies but Nessie demanded that we give them separate rooms for when they got older.

_Can't we wait until they get older? _

Apparently no. Nessie wanted it done before the babies got here so I begrudgingly helped Jasper and Emmett knock out the wall that was connected to the first nursery. The whole wall was taken out so that it could open up to the second guestroom that was next to it. I went to work one day and there was debris everywhere. I came back that night and Esme had not only made an archway that connected the two rooms but moved all the furniture out plus cleaned the place so that it was spotless. That woman was amazing.

"So what are we going to do with this place?" Seth asked and ran his hand through his short hair.

_Was everyone doing that now? Damn Edward Cullen. _

"I don't know. Of course we don't know what Monkey will be but we should go neutral just like we did with Peanut's room." Nessie said.

"I can't believe we're doing this again. Another baby." Esme jumped up and down.

"Two babies." Nessie patter her stomach and I couldn't keep the grin off of my face as I pulled her into a hug.

"Ok, we get it, two babies. Let's get this room started." Emmett said annoyed.

"Don't start complaining." Esme pointed at him.

"The first issue is to pick a theme. I want to keep it with the animals but not a forest again." Nessie ran her hand along the wall.

"So what then?" Seth shrugged.

"Oh, I know." Emmett raised his hand like we were in class, "We can paint it like Dante's Inferno and have the levels of hell."

"Are you serious?" Nessie and I growled at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper hit his head.

"I thought it was a good idea." He said sheepishly.

"And you wonder why no on loves you." I sighed.

"Mom, dad and Rosie love me. That's all I need." He sat on the floor and crossed his arms.

"You are shameful." Esme said and shook her head.

"You raised me so it's your fault."

"Ok, can we get back to work now?" Embry asked, "I still have Christmas presents to buy."

"Ok, ok."

Nessie sat on the floor and started sketching her masterpiece. Esme helped her while the rest of us played poker. I was on the verge of loosing two hundred dollars when Nessie pushed the poster board across the floor towards us.

"I'm done." She sang.

We all looked at the amazing creation that she drew. It was an underwater scene that looked like it came out of _The Littler Mermaid. _Each fish was painted with exact detail and the colors practically jumped off the page. There was an abundance of coral and sea vegetation that was going to look amazing on the walls in front of the ocean blue color that Nessie wanted to room painted.

Luckily, we had all the paint that we needed from our last trip and didn't have to go out to get more. Nessie went downstairs so that we could paint the room and it went a lot smoother than it did last time. We were a well-oiled machine and mixed the paint to the exact specifications that Nessie wanted before applying it to the walls. After an hour of putting the base coat on, Embry left to go do his shopping while Esme cooked us dinner. Jasper and Emmett stayed upstairs to work their magic.

"I hope they're not messing it up." Nessie said as she drank the last of her second thermos of blood.

"It's going to be just like last time. They'll surprise us with their amazing artistic talent and we'll all be in awe." Seth replied.

"I'm glad they can do it because I don't think anyone else could make it as beautiful as they do." Esme said from the stove.

"Don't you paint?" I asked.

"Not as well as they do. I only do it as a hobby. Those two could go professional if they wanted."

"I can't believe I never knew that." I shook my head.

"They don't tell…oh." She clutched her stomach.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, the babies are just kicking." She smiled.

"Wow. Can I feel?" Seth got on the floor.

The next half hour was spent with everyone feeling Nessie's stomach and she was beaming with pride the entire time. From the strength of the kicks, Nessie and I could tell that Peanut was situated on the right and Monkey was on the left. I didn't know why Monkey was so much smaller than Peanut but Doc said that it was perfectly normal because twins grow from each other so it was to be expected.

My cheeks hurt from all the smiling I was doing and it only grew bigger each time I felt a nudge or any form of movement. It was all so incredible that I could feel them in there, growing and moving. I didn't really understand how the human body worked but it was amazing that a woman could produce a child and it happened everyday.

"What the hell's going on?" Emmett said as he came into the kitchen and wiped paint off of his hands.

"The babies are active today." Nessie exclaimed.

"That's disgusting." He snorted.

"It's beautiful." Esme hit his head.

"Whatever. The room's done. Come take a look."

It was just as Nessie had drawn it and it was more like a picture than anything else. Every detail was exact and it was like stepping into a different world. Between the jungle in the other room and the ocean in this one, my head was spinning. My kids were going to love this.

It was a very happy Christmas Eve.

I went to bed that night and held tightly to Nessie from behind as my mind went to my dreams.

* * *

The beeping of a lifeline monitor was the only thing that connected me to the world.

I watched as my angel laid in a hospital bed and looked like the life had been drained out of her, which it was.

The delivery had been hell and even though the babies were ok, Nessie was not. She had been in labor for twenty-four hours before we made some headway. Baby number one was born just as the sun was coming up and baby number two was just after. We thought that everything was going to be ok because there hadn't been any problems up until then besides the pain but Nessie said she was ok.

I went to the bathroom for five minutes and came back to see Nessie being hovered over by three doctors one of which being Carlisle who was frantically trying to stop the bleeding that seemed to be coming from everywhere. I felt so helpless and there was nothing that I could do. She was loosing so much so quickly and I didn't know if I could watch but I couldn't look away.

There was red everywhere and Nessie wouldn't respond to anything that the doctors tried. She was out cold and her face was as pale as a sheet. After an hour, they were finally able to quell the blood but she had lost so much, they didn't know if she would recover. They tried transfusions but nothing seemed to be taking. She never woke up throughout it all. There was nothing but the annoying beep of a heart monitor.

So here I sat, at the bedside of my dying wife. I held her hand for two days and she never woke up but I wasn't giving up hope. I wasn't going to stop praying that she would come back to me. She had to. For me, for our children. She _had _to come back.

I haven't eaten or moved except to go to the bathroom but that was only once since she gave birth. I couldn't bring myself to be away from her for more than a second. My heart was actually hurting because of the thought of losing her.

"Jacob." I heard my name in a soft whisper and I didn't even know if it was real until I heard it again, "Jacob."

"Oh my God. Nessie, you're awake." I held her head and tried to touch every inch of her without hurting her delicate body.

"How are the babies?" She asked in a broken voice.

"They're fine. How are you?"

"Not so good."

"Don't say that Nessie. You're going to get back to normal and then we'll go home. Nothing's going to change." I cried as I kissed her face.

"Everything is about to change Jacob. Just tell them that I love them. Please don't let them forget me." Her voice was fading.

"Stop saying that Nessie. You're going to be better."

"I love you Jacob."

"Come back to me Nessie, please. I can't do this without you." I let the tears fall from my face.

"I love you."

* * *

I shot out of bed so that I could make it to the bathroom before I threw up. I made it just in time and emptied my stomach into the toilet and thanked God that it was only a dream…a very bad dream.

* * *

**HOLY DEAD NESSIE BATMAN. **

**HMMMMMMM...WHAT DO WE THINK IT MEANS? **

**I DONT KNOW, WELL I DO BUT YOU DONT. MY, MY, MY...I SENSE SOMETHING BREWING ON THE HORIZON. DONT ASK ME CAUSE I CANT TELL YOU. I WILL SAY THAT THESE WON'T BE THE LAST OF MR. BLACK'S DREAMS. PAY ATTENTION. **

**I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT BABIES AND I PROMISE THEY'LL GET HERE. JUST HOLD OFF A LITTLE WHILE LONGER. I NEED TO WORK OUT SOMETHING EXPLOSIVE SO YOU GUYS JUST KEEP READING. **

**POPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME IF I HAVE HAD THIS STORY PLANNED OUT OR IF I WRITE ON THE FLY. ANSWER TO THAT, I HAVE HAD AN OUTLINE OF WHAT I WANTED TO HAVE SINCE I BEGAN THIS THING. OF COURSE THINGS HAVE CHANGED AROUND SOMEWHAT. I NEVER PLANNED ON HAVING THREE PARTS BUT THE MAIN STUFF AS BEEN IN MY HEAD SINCE I BEGAN. **

**HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS? ****A LOT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I GOT ABOUT SIXTY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I WOULD LOVE FOR US TO HAVE THAT MANY HERE. PLEASE??????**

**I WANT TO POST SOMTHING THAT A REVIEWER LEFT FOR ME. IT WAS SO FUNNY AND UPLIFITING, I JUST HAD TO POST IT. I HOPE SHE DOESNT GET MAD BUT ANYWAy: **

karine  
2010-03-17 . chapter 25

I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH!

I want to share something that happened yesterday with you:

I was reading Eclipse, and at the part where Bella and Jacob kiss for the first time Jacob says something about how that was his first kiss. I remember being so confused because in my head I was thinking "...But his first kiss was with Leah! In a game of truth or dare! What the hell!" and I was so confused, it was really bothering me. Well, later on when I was reading the chapter you just posted, I realized that it was in YOUR story that Leah and Jacob had kissed as children. So BRAVO to you for writing this story so well because in my head it is already irreparably meshed with the original Twilight series.

I have one question for you, though: When you started writing the first segment of this story, did you already know that it was going to end up here (Jacob and Nessie pregnant with twins) or has this been a work in progress through and through? either way, it's a great story and I'm really looking forward to the next update!

**I LIVE FOR AWSOME REVIEWS LIKE THAT. PLEASE SHOW ME THE LOVE. **


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas with the Romanians

Renesmee POV

**MY MY MY, FRIDAY ALREADY? THIS WEEK HAS FLOWN BY BUT NO MATTER, I WAS ON TOP OF MY GAME. HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT JUST LIKE LAST WEEKEND, I WONT POST AGAIN TIL MONDAY. I KNOW, I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE TO WRITE THEM FIRST AND THE WEEKEND GIVES ME A CHANCE TO GET SEVERAL DONE AT A TIME SO JUST HOLD , I WANT TO GIVE EVERYONE A CHANCE TOP READ AND REVIEW. SOME PEOPLE NEED TO CATCH UP SO I DONT WANT THEM TO GET TOO FAR BEHIND. **

**OK, THATS ENOUGH RAMBLING.  
**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was sleeping perfectly for the first time in months; without disruptions or unsettling feelings in my stomach so why the hell did I wake up? That was the question I was asking myself as I stared at the clock that flashed 3:00am.

It was Christmas morning and I felt kind of…weird. Something wasn't right.

I slowly turned over to see my husband with a thick sheen of sweat covering his entire body. I reached out to touch him but he was out of the bed in a split second. I heard him vomiting in the bathroom and I didn't even know what was going on. I knew he wouldn't want me to see him that way so I waited for him to finish and gave him a minute to compose himself before I gently scooted out of bed to go check on him.

"Jacob?" I asked hesitantly at the door.

"Go back to bed Nessie. I'm sorry I woke you." His breathing was harsh like he just ran a marathon.

"Are you sure? You sounded pretty sick in there. Do you need anything?"

"No, I said I was fine." He clipped in a harsh tone.

"Really? Because I could…"

"I said go back to bed." I growled.

"Oh…well, ok." I shuffled back to bed and pushed the tears back.

He never spoke to me that way unless he was hurting. Not physically, but emotionally. Jacob was the strongest man I knew and when he had a short temper, it meant one of two things. 1.) He was seriously angry, which I didn't think was the case since he didn't have a reason to be with me or 2.) He was dealing with something that he couldn't wrap his mind around. That seemed to be the most plausible explanation for why he had been so short with me. I know he didn't mean to but it still hurt.

I knew this was coming. As soon as we had that conversation in his office last week, I knew he was going to have a hard time dealing with things. I had been waiting for it to happen and as soon as I said something last week, I wished I hadn't. Of course I was scared but I could have dealt with those feelings myself. I shouldn't have brought him into this and made him worry over nothing.

He didn't need to stress over me and I hated myself for even getting worked up over nothing. He was doing so well and I knew he was going to start freaking out as it came closer but I was hoping that he would suppress his anxiousness for a little while longer.

I had a suspicion that he had one of his dreams that seemed to be more like premonitions. I prayed that it wasn't anything bad but I knew it was if it made Jacob react so violently. He had these dreams a lot but most of them were of nothing bad and he would tell me some that actually made me laugh. He said he had one a couple weeks ago about him, Peanut and me eating ice cream. That was before we knew we were having twins so it was just the three of us and Jacob was so excited to tell me what he had seen during his sleep. I would never put much stock into the possibility of any of his dreams being more than dreams because as far as I knew, Alice was the only one who could predict the future and even that was fuzzy when it came to Jacob and I.

What did he see this time? Was I hurt? Were the babies hurt?

I was getting sick just thinking about it and I didn't even want to try to figure out what horrible things were running through his mind.

I snuggled up to his pillow and tried to use his scent to push everything out of my head. I had to get those theories out. I must have fallen asleep because I jerked awake when the phone rang and had to squint my eyes to keep the light out. It was snowing outside and it would have been a perfect Christmas morning if I felt Jacob next to me but he wasn't there.

I reached over to pick up the phone and cursed whoever was on the other side.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"_Nessie, this is your mother. Where are you guys?" _

"At home, where else?" I said.

I was still upset from earlier this morning so my tone was inappropriate and I knew mama would call me out on it.

"_Watch the mouth young lady."_ She responded and then let out a long breath, _"When are you guys coming over? We're all ready to open presents and some of the wolves are here. Hurry up."_

"Oh sorry. I guess I slept in." I said as I got out of bed and the change in direction sent my stomach rolling.

"_Have you seen your father? He isn't here. Never mind, I guess he just went hunting. Hurry up."_

The phone went dead and I bolted to the bathroom so I could expel whatever was in my stomach. I spent ten minutes on the bathroom floor and drank two bottles of water, which wasn't such a good idea since I had to pee really badly as soon as I was done. After I finished my morning routine, I put on some comfortable yet appropriate clothes for Christmas morning and went downstairs. I made it to the kitchen and heard Jacob talking to someone. I listened closer and realized that it was daddy. Their talking stopped as soon as daddy realized that I was listening.

"I'll be at the house." He said and then I heard the back door open as he left the house.

I figured it was safe to go into the kitchen now that Jacob and I were alone.

"Hi." I said awkwardly as I stood in the archway. Did he even remember what happened last night?

"Hi." He replied just as awkwardly,.

"Are you ok?" I asked,

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just trying to help." I hung my head.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude this morning. I was just…just dealing with some stuff." He went to the counter and got a smoothie that was sitting there and walked over to me.

"Is this a peace offering?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I really am sorry. Forgive me?" I nodded and he handed me the smoothie before kissing the hell out of me.

"The family's waiting for us. Apparently, we're holding up all of Christmas." I rolled my eyes and he led me to the door. I had to catch myself to make sure I wasn't waddling. I did it on occasion when I wasn't paying attention but that was embarrassing. Thank God, I could still see my feet because that was the last straw. I might actually break down when that happened.

It was snowing pretty heavily outside so Jacob made me put on about four coats and three pairs of socks even though we were only driving about three minutes down the road. I didn't say anything but kept sipping my delicious strawberry, banana and…mustard smoothie. It was amazing.

"Why was daddy here?" I asked as he started the Escalade.

"Just guy talk." He said simply.

I nodded and didn't feel like pressing him too far but I wanted him to know that I knew he wasn't normal, "What happened to you last night?"

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream."

_As I thought. _

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, let's not talk about it right now."

"You'll tell me if it gets too much right?" I rested me head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair.

"Of course." He said and pulled out of the driveway.

I recalled a time when we decided to not keep secrets from one another but I soon realized that it was going to happen. Hell, our whole life was a lie but we swore to tell each other everything. Our relationship had been broken up too many times due to lies and secrets. I knew that Jacob would tell me when he was ready that was why I didn't get too upset when he didn't give me an explanation for his behavior last night.

We got to the house ten minutes later, which didn't make sense to me because we lived right down the street but Jacob wasn't taking any chances. He was going probably two miles an hour and that wasn't an exaggeration. He helped me out of the car and led me to the door where we were greeted by basically everyone we knew.

"Finally." Seth and Emmett said at the same time.

"Shut up. It takes a long time to get a pregnant woman out of the house." I snapped, "Tell 'em Rachel."

"No can do Nessie. I was here on time. What's your excuse?"

I glared at her, "Traitor."

"I want presents just as much as everyone else." She retaliated and took a bite of a breakfast burrito that looked really good. She hid it when she saw me staring.

"Fine, don't share." I huffed and went to sit next to Jacob on the sofa that we had to ourselves.

The festivities began as the house was filled with Jacob's pack, plus the Cullens, plus the humans who came along with us. Esme and mama were in and out of the kitchen cooking and the smells almost made me fly. I had to shake my head on several occasions to keep myself focused.

We asked people to not get us baby stuff because Alice was making sure we were stocked when we had a baby shower, which I knew nothing about. People actually followed her rules and we only got a small play set from Grandpa Charlie and Sue who wouldn't be able to give us their baby gift because they were going on a vacation during the time of me and Rachel's shower.

I got small things like movies and DVDs from my family. We pretty much had everything that we wanted so it was kind of hard to shop for us but we did the best we could. No one got me clothes because that would have driven me insane; looking at beautiful things that I couldn't wear? No, that would be pure torture.

The wolves all got together and had carved two beautiful rocking chairs, one for Rachel and one for me. I cried at that because it was so amazing that they actually made the chair from a piece of bark. It had intricate designs of wolves and flowers across the smooth planes of the wood and it was extremely comfortable. I almost fell asleep until Jacob pulled me out of it. Billy gave me a piece of jewelry that was his wife's and I cried at that too because it was so special. It was simple necklace of white gold and I couldn't accept it because it was supposed to stay in the family but he said I was family and wouldn't let me give it back. I had to go to the bathroom to pull myself together after that.

I got people basically anything they asked for and didn't even remember doing my shopping since I did it back in September but they all loved their gifts.

"I got you these but I don't think you should open them." Jacob handed me a rectangular box that was gift wrapped. Everyone was mulling over their gifts.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because they're useless until six months from now." He shrugged.

I shook the box carefully and knew what they were before I even began unwrapping it. By the time I saw the tan shoe box, I was in tears yet again. I completely broke down when I pulled the cherry red and lace Louboutin shoe out of the packing paper. They were the same shoes I had wanted at Fred Segal but I didn't get.

"Wh..why…a…sh…" I sputtered through my tears and Jacob laughed at me.

"Geez Ness. Don't have a heart attack."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and nearly broke the poor boy as I pulled him into a hug, "How did you know?"

"I saw you break down over them in the store." He chuckled.

"But you were downstairs."

"Do you think I would let you out of my sight?" He kissed my neck and I broke down again.

It took me five minutes to pull myself together and gave him my thanks through a fierce kiss. I didn't even think about the fact that I couldn't wear them yet. I was in flats nowadays and I cursed myself with every step I took. I missed my height and the click of my heels but I was relinquishing my shoes for a good cause so I didn't want to dwell on my sorrow too much.

"You'd think those things were made of gold." I heard Seth mumble under his breath to Jasper who laughed at us.

"Shut up Seth. They are made of gold." I said back.

"How much did those cost anyway?" Embry asked.

"You don't want to know." Jake muttered.

"You did good Jacob." Andrea appraised as she gazed over my shoes.

"That's enough touching. You'll get them dirty." I tried to wrestle the shoes out of her hands and put them back the box. I could tell she wanted them along with Rose who was eyeing my beauties a little too closely. I would have to create some kind of vault when I got home.

Esme announced that our lunch/dinner was ready and we sat around the table that had to be made so it could fit all of us. It usual stayed in the basement but Emmett and Jasper brought it up so that we could all sit together. Roast, chicken, potatoes, salads, turkey and other amazing food were passed around and I almost died. Shrimp was there at my request and it was divine. I had my own bottle of mustard for my food and downed everything.

About halfway through the meal, there was a light knock at the door and grandpa got up to see who it was. Daddy started growling and we all quieted down.

_What the hell? _

"Nessie, you need to go upstairs." He said and nearly dragged me from the table.

We were up the stairs in a second and he put me in my old room.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked angrily as I looked at my empty fork that a second ago, had a nice helping of mustard potatoes on in.

"The Romanians are here." He peeked out of the door.

"What Romanians?" I asked as I tried to get some remnants of food off of my fork.

"Stephen and Vladimir." He replied simply.

_Shit._

"Shit it right. I don't trust them. I don't want them to see you pregnant. They might start asking questions and that always leads to trouble."

I remember them both from when they helped us in the clearing all those years ago but we still had problems trusting them. About five years ago, there was a huge massacre somewhere in Siberia and an entire town was wiped out without any explanation. We knew it was them but we stayed out of it because it technically didn't involve us. In some ways, the Romanians were worse than the Volturi. They were sneaky and devilish and didn't mind telling you what they wanted straight out yet were extremely cryptic at the same time.

I didn't know what they would do if they found out I was pregnant. Would they go to the Volturi? This was not about to happen again. I wouldn't let it happen with Peanut and Monkey. They weren't going to be put through what I did.

"What do they want?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Stay here." He commanded and left the room in a hurry.

I tried to hear what was going on downstairs but I couldn't. It sounded like everything was ok but I didn't want to risk it so I stayed upstairs and watched some TV. Seth brought me some food an hour later.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked when he handed me my plate.

"I don't know. They said they were passing by. Jake doesn't trust them so we're all on alert even though they've been nice so far." He sat on the bed next to me.

"Passing by? I hate them."

"Everyone else does too but you know Doc, he invited them in. They're actually not that bad but I still don't trust them. They have a woman with them this time."

"A woman?"

"Yeah, her name's Tatiana and she's ok I guess. Kind of creepy though. They only speak Russian so most of us are left out of the loop."

"I've heard them speak English before." I said inquisitively.

"Well they aren't now." He shrugged.

"What the hell's going on with them? They just show up here for no reason. I don't like it."

"No one else does either but Edward's trying to get them out of the house as soon as possible so just sit tight."

"Did they ask about me?"

"They did but dropped it when Jake told them to. Edward said they haven't suspected anything so I think we're good."

I ate my turkey thoughtfully, "What do you think they'd do if they found out about the babies?" I asked even though I didn't particularly want to know the answer.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out. Doc said they used to experiment on things back in the day."

"Do you think they'd really do that to Peanut or Monkey?" I asked and almost choked.

"Nessie, calm down. We won't let anything happen." He said seriously.

He left ten minutes later and daddy came up after to tell me that they were taking the Romanians hunting vegetarian style. I was happy that they were getting out of the house but I still didn't want to leave the room for fear that I might run into one of them. I took a nap that I meant to be short but it didn't stay short because I woke up and the sky was dark outside of my window. It took me a while to re adjust myself and I went to the bathroom to throw up before relieving myself.

I trekked back into bed and turned on the TV. The small amount of light was enough for me to see the vibrant red eyes that were in the corner. I almost fell off the bed when I saw the wicked grin of Vladimir. He was just as creepy as I remembered with his tough skin that always fascinated me and coarse hair that looked like hay.

"Wh..wha…what are you doing here?" I asked and scooted further back onto the bed so I widened the gap.

He didn't say anything but kept smiling.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I waved my hand, "I think you should leave."

No response.

_What the hell was going on? _

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here."

No response.

_He's going to make me speak the dreaded language. _

I hate Russian because it took me so long to learn and no one really speaks it unless they live there. It was also extremely hard to speak. It was much easier to write or read but that was more work than I cared to get into.

"могло я помогать Вам?" I asked.

_Can I help you. _

"я задавался вопросом, где Вы были моей конфетой." He replied in a sickening tone. It wasn't as much creepy as it was just…dead. No life at all.

_I was wondering where you were my sweet. _

I cringed from his pet name.

"Что является Вами, делая здес?"

_What are you doing here._

He laughed a deep laugh, "здесь в этой комнате или здесь вообще?"

_Here in this room or here in general. _

He was toying with me and I was getting frustrated. Where the hell was Jacob? I thought these fuckers were supposed to be hunting and now one of them was in my room. I don't think so.

"Оба" I snarled.

_Both. _

He got up from his seat and began walking around to look at the pictures I had on my wall. They held the family but were mostly of Jacob and I.

"я не получал приглашение на свадьбу" He said coolly.

_I didn't get an invitation to the wedding. _

"МЫ не могли найти адрес для Вас"

_We couldn't find an address for you._

I was tired of this, "Can we please speak in English? My brain is hurting." I snapped.

He laughed again, "Of course my sweet. " He replied in a voice that was so doused in his Russian accent, we might as well have kept speaking in his language.

"Stop calling me that. What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Just visiting family." He shrugged.

"You don't have family here and I know you're not talking about us because we don't like you or your coven."

"So bold for a woman in your…condition." He smirked.

"I don't know what that means but I think you need to leave."

"I was just coming to see you. Your husband got pretty riled up when we asked about you so I knew something was going on. You two make a nice couple."

"Thank you." I replied shortly. I figured the best way to get rid of him was to just answer his questions but I had a few of my own.

"Why are you here?" I asked for the third time.

"I told you, visiting family."

"Did someone send you?"

"No. Stop fishing." He chuckled, "We wanted to show our new coven member your family."

"Tatiana?"

"Yes. She's my brother's new mate. They make quite the devilish pair."

I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this but I didn't like it one bit.

"Do you have mate?" I asked, trying to be nice.

He let out a laugh that made me shrink back into the pillows. It was so menacing and scary, "I did but I killed her." He said simply.

"Killed her? I thought vampires mated for eternity?" I said stunned.

"Everyone's not as fortunate as your family. She was my one and only but she got annoying after a while." He picked up the remote on the bed and began flipping through the channels, "I see you're pregnant." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"How very nice for you and…Jacob was it?"

"Yes. He and I are very happy."

"I wasn't aware that your kind could produce children." He stared me down.

"We weren't either. It was a surprise." I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face as I patted my stomach.

"How nice." He rolled his eyes and his tone was dripping with sarcasm. He looked at my stomach with an intense gaze that made me uncomfortable but I didn't say anything.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Mama's voice came from the door.

"He was here when I woke up." I said quickly.

"Get out." She screeched but Vladimir made no move in the direction of the door.

"Did you hear me?" She asked and moved closer.

"He's doing the Russian thing again. He won't speak to you in English." I said and he smirked his wicked grin again.

"Fine."

The next thing I knew, mama was out of the door and was back in two seconds with a very angry Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and grandpa all of whom looked like they were about to blow up.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Jacob grabbed Vladimir by the shirt and pounded him into the wall, breaking a lot of the pictures but I didn't care.

Vladimir didn't say anything but kept his sneer up.

"Answer me." Jacob hit him so hard against the wall, the thing crack up to the ceiling.

"Come on Nessie." Mama helped me out of bed and ushered me downstairs quickly.

"Where's daddy?" I asked as she helped me with my coat and then put me in Jacob's car.

"He's entertaining the other two. Let's be lucky he wasn't the one who stormed through that door." She turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway. I heard lots of noise from upstairs and even though we were outside, I could still hear Jacob yelling but nothing from Vladimir.

_What was his deal?_

"Are you ok?" Mama asked as we went down the street.

"I'm fine. He just scared me."

"That bastard. We all thought he went to find something better to eat but he came back to the house. Wait until I tell Edward." She said mainly to herself.

"What do they want?"

" I don't know but they aren't coming back here."

Now I understood the reason for Jacob and his pack. They needed to be here just in case and this is the exact situation we were all trying to avoid.

Mama punched the code into the box in front of our gate and then went up the driveway. I saw Colin and Brady pacing in front of the door in wolf form while Seth sat on the front steps in nothing but sweatpants. He was at my door before the car was turned off.

"I'm so sorry Ness. I should have been watching. If he would have hurt you…" He growled and it looked like he was about to phase.

"It's ok Seth. Nothing happened. He was just being a jerk." I patted his shoulder and he calmed down.

"How are the babies?" He asked put his hand on my stomach.

They both went crazy in there and started kicking like they were trying to bore their way out, "Jesus." I held my stomach as the kicking continued.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, they just like you." I shook my head with a laugh.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Can we continue this inside?" Mama asked and led us through the door.

When we got inside, I noticed that there were several other wolves pacing in the backyard and I felt so bad for them because it was snowing pretty bad but Seth said not to worry about them. Every couple of minutes, the tress would shift slightly and I had to squint to see the wolves running through the forest. They were going so fast, any normal human wouldn't have been able to catch it.

Mama left after I was comfortable on the couch and Seth sat with me. He was ordered to keep me busy so I didn't think about what was going on back at the Cullens with Jacob. I wasn't nervous because I knew he could handle himself.

"Can I try again?" Seth asked and warmed up his hands.

"Uh…sure." I said.

He put his hands on my swollen belly and the babies started kicking again. It wasn't as furious as the first time but it was still noticeable. He was talking to them and then I realized it was only one baby that was kicking but I couldn't tell which one since it was so powerful. I thought it was Peanut but he wasn't on the right side. Whatever. I bet Seth had some magical powers or something. This continued for another half hour and I was getting hungry again but I wanted to wait for Jacob. As soon as I thought his name, I smelled him.

Jacob came through the door and actually shoved Seth off of the couch to get to me, "Are you ok? I swear to God…that bastard is going to die once I find him." He snarled.

"Jaocb, what happened to you?" I touched his swollen cheek and the cut above his eye that was healing.

He started chuckling, "Your stupid ass uncle thought I was one of the Romanians."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Who else?"

Seth made a reemergence behind the coach where Jacob flipped him over, "Wow. That was head rush." He shook his head.

"Go home." Jacob said.

"Are you sure? I can stay for a little longer." It looked like Seth was actually pained to leave.

"No, it's ok. I think everything's good." Jacob said.

"Ok, if you're sure." Seth slowly left the house with his head hung and a sad look.

"That boy is so weird sometimes." I said and Jake agreed.

"What happened? Did they say why they were here?"

"No, they didn't say anything. We threw them out but Edward said they might be back so we're on high alert. I don't want you going anywhere for at least a month or whenever we get this sorted out."

I wanted to complain but I knew I had to obey the rules.

"Alright but are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Ness. I'm just glad nothing happened to you." He kissed me everywhere and then got to my stomach, "How are my babies?" He asked and they began kicking again. This kicking was different though. It was more loving than when with Seth.

_What the hell was going on in there? _

He made sure that the wolves knew their patrol schedules and then helped me upstairs to bed. We changed clothes but I wasn't sleepy yet so I decided to read to Peanut and Monkey while Jacob laid next to me and tried to get some rest. I was on the second chapter of _Pride and Prejudice _when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if they like all this reading."

"They better. I don't want slacker children." I said sternly at my stomach and there was a light kick, "Good."

"I wonder if you can make them see stuff." Jacob said and sat up.

"See stuff?"

"Yeah, like with your power."

I never thought of that but I guess it was worth a try.

I lifted my shirt to expose my stomach and placed my hand over my belly button before pushing a memory through my hand. It was of our wedding, right at the end when Jacob and I said our 'I do's'.

There was frantic nudging.

"I think it worked. Holy shit." I said in awe.

"Really? Do it again." He put his hand over mine and I showed them the time when Jacob and I went cliff diving when I was younger. They kicked again, "This is so cool."

We were both too excited to sleep any more so we spent the rest of the night sending our babies love and whatever else we wanted. It was the most loving moment I had had with Jacob in a long time and we were both so overjoyed at the family we were about to begin.

It might not have been a merry Christmas the whole way through but the day definitely ending on a high note.

* * *

**HOLY ROMANIAN CHRISTMAS BATAMAN**

**WHAT DO WE THINK ABOUT THAT? HOPE WE WERE ALL PAYING ATTENTION BECUASE I PRETTY MUCH JUST SET UP THE REST OF THE STORY WITH THAT ONE. DID I JUST CONFUSE YOU? I KNOW I DID BUT I LOVE IT. YOU MIGHT THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT YOU DONT. NO ONE KNOWS BUT ME AND MY BETA WHO I NEED TO THINK BY THE WAY. **

**THANK YOU SARA. :)**

**ANYWAY, MORE QUESTIONS.**

BABY NAMES? 

**DONT EVEN ASK BECUASE I WONT TELL BUT YOU ARE FREE TO GUESS. I CAN TELL YOU THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE KEEPING IT IN THE FAMILY BUT NO JACOB JR OR ANYTHIGN LIKE THAT. HAHAHA**

WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON WITH SETH? 

**DONT KNOW. HE MIGHT BE HAVING SOME ISSUES. **

WHERE'S LEAH?

**THE BITCH WILL DEFEINELTY BE BACK. I HATE WRITING HER BUT SHE'S RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER AND SHE HASNT MELLOWED OUT SO DONT EXPECT ANYTHING DIFFERENT. **

WHEN WILL THE BABIES GET HERE? 

**UH...IT'S DECEMBER NOW AND THIER DUE IN MARCH SO...I'LL SAY, THREE MONTHS. HOW LONG IS THAT IN CHAPTERS? I'LL NEVER TELL. IT WILL JUST HIT YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT. **

WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT DREAM? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL NESSIE?

**GOODNESS PEOPEL. I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF IT BUT HEY...ANTYTHING CAN HAPPEN. I WILL TELL YOU THAT THERE'S A ROUGHT ROAD AHEAD FOR THOSE BABIES. **

WILL THERE BE TRIPLETS? 

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING THIS ONE SINCE I ANNOUNCED THAT BABIES WERE IN NESSIE AND JAKE'S FURUTRE. I CAN'T TELL YOU PEOPLE. I WOULDNT WANT TO RUIN ANY SUPRISES I MIGHT HAVE. KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN.  
**

**I EXPECT REVIEWS ALL WEEKEND. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS  
**


	28. Chapter 28

That's What she Said, Shamed Men and Family Portraits

Jacob POV

**HAPPY MONDAY MY KIDDIES. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR WEEKEND CAUSE I KNOW I DID. LET'S SEE...ANY UPDATES? NOPE. **

**THIS IS MY FAVORTIE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Now I knew why fathers got so fucking scared when their children were on the way.

It was currently the end of January and Nessie took it upon herself to make baby proofing the house a family project. There were no excuses and no one could get out of it. We were all assigned a room in the house and Nessie was the grand inspector meaning that she yelled at us for not doing things right but she called it inspecting.

Lately, Wal-Mart had become my own personal hell. I don't know why a small ass town like Forks needed a Wal-Mart but it was here and I spent more time shopping for baby proofing stuff than I did at my own house.

"Jake, pay attention. If we go back with the wrong thing again, Nessie might actually kill us." Seth complained as we browsed the baby aisle looking for the plugs to cover the wall outlets.

"I don't know what she thinks these things will do. She already had her fingers in the outlets at two weeks old."

"She wants to be safe and you need to pay attention." He scolded.

Of course I zoned back out immediately and thought about more pressing matters.

Christmas was a fucking nightmare and I cringed every time I even thought about that day. I thought we could at least go one holiday without having some drama or someone yelling but that was screwed up when those Romanians showed up on our doorstep. My mind flashed back through time when they came to help us with the Volturi situation. I didn't like them then and I sure as hell didn't like them now especially with my pregnant wife out on display. This was exactly what I was worried about. I didn't want the vampire community knowing about the twins because that would raise questions and people would start demanding answers that I wasn't prepared to give.

Luckily, Edward's mind was working as fast as ever and he had Nessie in her old room before I could even think about it. Doc, always the polite host, invited the three Romanians in and asked them to stay. For some reason they only spoke in Russian, but Nessie had taught me enough that I could keep up with what was going on.

They claimed that they were showing their new coven member around but I called that bullshit of an excuse because it didn't sit right with me. I had everyone on high alert and I wasn't letting any of them out of my sight because I knew the Romanians were sneaky. They were fascinated with Nessie when she was a baby and I knew they would be dying to get a look at her now. The leader, Vladimir, asked where she was but I told him to drop it so he did.

Edward suggested that those of us who could should go hunting and I eagerly agreed. I wanted our new guests as far away form Nessie as possible. I made Seth stay behind to watch her and Bella wanted to stay as well but everyone else who wasn't a human, took off into the forests. The Romanians complained that they had to go vegetarian but Doc wouldn't let them hunt humans if they were staying so they reluctantly took down a couple of moose or something.

I took my eyes off of them for one minute and three Romanians turned into two. I didn't think anything of it because I figured the one that left was with the other half of the group. But when we headed back, I could tell something was wrong. Seth wasn't doing his job and that Russian fucker got up to Nessie's room. I was furious to say the least and it took all I had to not phase and rip his head off. I spent the better part of an hour ramming his head against the wall but that didn't get us anywhere. Eventually, he and his coven just left but I was still pissed as hell.

I made sure the wolves were on full duty from then on because I wasn't letting those Romanians come anywhere near Nessie again. Things died down after New Year's but I still wasn't taking any chances and always kept my eyes open.

I didn't get much sleep any more and was lucky if I could pull off three hours a night. Part of the reason was because I was stressed about that babies but the other was because of the horrible nightmares that plagued me every time I shut my eyes. After the first one on Christmas Eve, I couldn't keep the horrible images out of my head and they only got worse.

Now, instead of Nessie being the only causality in my dreams I had there was more. Some of the dreams where about a baby dying or both babies and my reaction was always the same. I couldn't take it and went downstairs to drink any form of alcohol that I could find. I hid it from Nessie because I didn't want her freaking out again but I knew she knew about my nightcaps. I had to have something to take the images away and even though I was never drunk, the slight buzz allowed me to breathe a little.

I hated the nights because just the thought of Nessie or one of my children dying was enough to cause me to go to a very bad place in my mind. I had dreams where I would be so happy with Nessie in the hospital and then everything would turn a monotonous gray. That was when the dreams turned bad. The first night after Christmas, I dreamt that Peanut didn't make it thought the delivery and that nearly killed me. The next night, it was Monkey and the cycle continued until I was replaying a cycle of death in my head 24\7.

I never told Nessie about my dreams because she didn't need to stress and that might make her go crazy if she saw the images I did. Edward was the only one I could talk to because he knew how my mind worked since he was always in it but I didn't mind. I needed someone to know what was happening to me and he was always there to tell me that nothing like that would happen and I had to believe him because I wouldn't let any of that come true.

"Jake, your phone's ringing." Seth said as he compared two packages of baby things.

"Shit." I quickly fumbled in my pocket until I found it, "Hello." I answered.

"_Hello my sweet." _Nessie replied nicely, which scared me since she was Devil Nessie when I left, "_I was wondering if you could bring me back some ice cream." _

"Of course. Which flavor?" I chuckled. I knew there was a reason for her sweetness.

"_Oreo please. How's the shopping coming?" _

Before I could answer, Seth took the phone, "Nessie, he isn't paying attention. I'm trying to get him to but he won't."

_Suck up. _

"Yeah, here he is." Seth handed me back the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jacob, this is serious. We can't have our children getting electrocuted or hitting their heads on sharp edges." _

"They'll have hard skin anyway so what's the point?" I grumbled so she couldn't hear me.

"_What was that?" She asked. _

"Nothing. Oreo ice cream you said?"

"_Yes please and bring back that play thing I ordered. They should have it in the back. Bye." _

Seth and I spent another half hour in the baby section picking up those things for the end of the tables and plugs for the outlets. Let's hope these were the right ones this time. We trekked off to pick up some deluxe playpen that Nessie ordered online and the store was holding for me. The lady behind the counter thought I was crazy when I paid three hundred dollars for something my kids would probably outgrow in a year if they were human, within weeks if they were like Nessie.

"What about the ice cream Jake?" Seth asked when we were in line paying for our items.

I rushed to get Nessie her Oreo ice cream and then stopped to get a jar of mustard just in case we ran out at the house. I couldn't remember.

"Who's putting this thing together?" Seth asked as we loaded all our bags into the back of the Escalade.

"I don't know. Probably you and me." I shrugged.

"These babies aren't mine you know." He laughed and got in his seat.

"Might as well be. Besides giving up your sperm, I feel like you're practically their father."

"Me too."

"Let's hope Devil Nessie went back into hiding." I crossed my fingers as I drove down the road.

As I drove home, I looked over at Seth who was staring out of the window. Ever since Christmas, he'd been acting strange. I didn't know how else to describe it but he didn't seem like himself. To anyone who knew him on the surface, he was his normal happy-go-lucky self but I knew the real Seth was hurting for some reason and I couldn't figure out why.

We got to the house and went inside where everyone was going insane. Alice, Rose, Bella and Andrea were planning Nessie and Rachel's showers. The wolves were taking down the expensive things off of the high counters and bookcases. Emmett and Jasper were doing something upstairs and I didn't even want to think about what that was. Edward was wrapping the piano up and Esme was making diner.

_What the hell are all these people doing in my house?_

They were acting like the twins were going to be here tomorrow. We still had two more months.

When Nessie saw me, she waddled over to look through the bags. Her face feel when she didn't see the ice cream but she didn't say anything until I held it up, "And I got mustard."

She kissed me gently, "Thank you. We ran out this morning."

_I knew it._

"What the hell's going on?" I asked as I put the bags down and Seth went over to help Zack move the TV. For what, I don't know.

"We're baby proofing." She shrugged.

"I know that but do we need all these people? We don't have to do much."

"Uh, you'd be doing this all by yourself so you better be lucky we have all these people." She said, "We can't have open electrical sockets and sharp edges when the kids start crawling around." She muttered before heading into the kitchen.

"That takes one day tops." I said back.

"Also, we have to get all the knives and scissors where they can't reach them. And matches, medicine bottles, detergents, stuff like that. There's a lot to do Jacob, get on board." She shook her head and dug into her ice cream.

I was stunned at how much I neglected to do over the past months and was secretly thankful for everyone who was taking a giant burden off of my shoulders.

"That's why we're here slacker." Edward answered from somewhere in the house.

I rolled my eyes and went into the living room so I could put the playpen together.

_How hard could it be?_

An hour later, the directions were almost ripped to shreds and I had no idea what the hell was going on. I could have been reading German for all I knew and it would have made as much sense as the English instructions. There were so many pieces and numbers and letters and I was swamped. I begrudgingly called Seth over to help but even with him, we couldn't do it.

"No, no. This goes there." Embry snatched a piece out of my hand and tried to force it into a place where it obviously wasn't supposed to go.

"Yeah right. It goes here." Zack took it back and I didn't even let him try to put it where he suggested because that was definitely not right.

"Ok, let's just start from the beginning. We can wipe the slate clean." Carlisle said and we took everything apart.

"Lay it all out." Edward commanded and we followed his lead.

"Now we can begin. This isn't that hard people." Jasper rolled his eyes.

Another hour later, the thing still wasn't put together and we were actually fighting over it. Nessie took the directions and started reading them out loud.

"Put rod B into slot Z." She said from the couch.

"That's what she said." Emmett rolled on the floor. He had been totally counter productive and that was all he responded with for the whole time the rest of us were slaving away.

Edward kicked him in the groin and made him focus, "We have to finish this and you're not helping." He growled.

"This shouldn't be this hard. I went through two hundred years of med school." Doc tapped his chin, "Maybe we need to work backwards."

"You tried that." Nessie said from the couch as she licked her spoon clean of ice cream, which was very erotic but I couldn't think about that now.

"You want to do this?" Embry snapped.

"Hey, take it down." I shouted back at him. No one talked to Nessie that way. I don't care who it was.

"Sorry, this thing is driving me crazy." He pulled at his hair.

"Let's try again. Nessie, tell us where this piece goes." Zack held up some contraption.

"That one goes…into hole C." She responded.

"That's what she said." Emmett laughed and we all snarled at him, "I'm sorry but I can't help it. You guys are setting me up every time."

"Get out." Doc pointed to the door sternly.

"No, I promise I'll be good." He held up his hands.

Half an hour and twenty "That's what she said later", Emmett was dragged out of the house by Esme who was screaming at him for being inappropriate and asking herself where she had gone wrong.

"This thing is useless. Do we even need it?" I looked at the box.

"Yes. The babies need something to play in." Nessie said.

"What is the outdoors for?" Jasper grumbled.

"For dangerousness. I won't have my kids…cliff diving and motorcycling through the woods." She responded in shock.

"So basically, everything you used to do is off limits." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I like that rule. If I did it then the twins can't. That eliminates the sex talk and all the other crap that comes with kids." She beamed.

"That's not how it works sweetheart." Edward laughed.

"I can dream."

"This is hopeless." Zack looked like he was about to cry.

"Men are useless. Get out of the way." Rose nearly threw us all out of the room and along with Bella's help, had the damn playpen up in ten minutes.

"They cheated. That's they only way to say it." Jasper shrugged as all the men stood around the stupid thing.

"I think it was their boobs. They have like two extra arms." Seth squinted at Bella.

"Or it's the fact that no one figured to actually follow the directions." Bella said back.

"I don't believe you." Edward retaliated, "Tell me what you did."

"Nope. Just be lucky that you all have women to do your dirty work." She laughed manically as she went into the kitchen.

We all stood around like shamed men and no one really knew what to say. There was nothing too say. Nessie just shook her head on the couch and gave us all a sad look.

"Well damn." Jasper was the first one brave enough to break the silence.

"We shouldn't speak of this to anyone…especially Emmett." Doc suggested and we all nodded vigorously.

After eating dinner and cleaning up, everyone went home after a long day of baby proofing. According to Nessie, the house still wasn't done but at least we had some stuff out of they way.

"What should we do with the babies tonight?" She asked as we both got in bed.

Every night, Nessie would put her hand on her stomach and push the twins anything we wanted. Sometimes we read to them and other times we showed them pictures or memories. It was amazing at how smart they were already. They would answer my questions with kicks and would always complain when we said it was time for bed and stopped showing them things. I couldn't even believe that my babies could hear and understand me but they could and it was obvious that they were going to follow Nessie in the developed brain department.

Edward still couldn't hear their thoughts and we still couldn't see them on the ultrasound but there was no denying that they could understand us. I was anxious to see what they would be like when they got here and I couldn't even begin to guess at what they would be like.

"Should we show them our day?" I suggested.

"No, I wouldn't want them ashamed of their father who couldn't put together a simple playpen." She laughed.

"I told you not to talk about that." I said seriously.

"I know you would have done it if everyone else wasn't there to distract you." She said in a baby voice and kissed me shortly.

"Thank you for the ego boost." I chuckled against her lips.

"I don't want to read tonight. Let's show them the family portrait so that they'll know who the family is."

"Ok." I got off the bed and got the framed picture of the family that we took last Christmas. I crouched down in front of her on the bed and she put her hands on her stomach.

"Ok, so first off we have me and your daddy." She said and I pointed to us, "This isn't a very good picture of me because my hair wouldn't corporate…"

"It looks fine." I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so. Who's next? There's grandma and grandpa." She continued and I pointed to Bella and Edward.

"Then there's Emmett but I don't want you two hanging around him. He's the one whose been saying all those bad words and I swear if you guys come out cursing, I'll kill him." I said.

We continued this for another hour before Nessie got too tried to stay up. I put the picture away and then climbed in bed next to her. I knew I shouldn't have closed my eyes but I was so tired and I wanted at least a couple hours of sleep. As soon as my dreams took over, I was transported back to the horrid hospital.

I don't know how long I dreamed but I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up sweating and panting like I had just been in a marathon. I got out of bed without waking Nessie and quietly went to the bathroom where I downed a whole bottle of water before splashing some on my face.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a strange man staring back. There were purple bags under my eyes, which were hard to see since my complexion was so dark but they were there. I could tell. My face looked thinner and I could see the red in my eyes from the lack of sleep.

"What the hell is going on with me?" I asked myself.

I went downstairs after I gained control of my breathing and went to the wine cellar in the basement where I kept a couple bottles of anything for these occasions. I went back to the kitchen so I could pour myself a tall glass of amber bourbon and devoured a good amount before pouring another glass.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I heard Nessie whisper from behind me.

I didn't want to turn around so she wouldn't see how pathetic I looked, "You don't need to know. Go back to bed."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me Jacob." I felt her cool hand running up and down my shirtless back and I was immediately soothed.

"They're just dreams. I can handle them."

"Please tell me." She pleaded.

I didn't want to but I knew I couldn't keep things from her and we sat at the table while I retold anything I remembered about my dreams from the last month. She didn't seem to care about them because she stood firm that none of that was going to happen but I knew she was just as scared as I was.

I told her about the one I had tonight, which was strange because there were three babies in this one. I didn't know why that was but it didn't matter because the extra baby died anyway. I didn't even know what happened but one minute he was there and then the next, he wasn't. I think the dream skipped some time and then I was standing in front of a headstone but I couldn't read the name.

"That's so sad. Is that what all your dreams are like?" She asked.

"Mostly. Someone always dies." I said with a broken voice, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any one of you."

"Nothing will. We're going to be ok. Grandpa knows what he's doing." She said sweetly.

"I know but I can't help worrying."

"Come back to bed." She tried to get me to get up but I didn't budge.

"I have to go to work in a couple hours. I might as well just stay up."

"Are you sure? You look really exhausted."

"I'm fine. Go get your rest." I got up from the table so I could kiss her again and she slowly left me to think.

None of this made any sense but I couldn't dwell on any of it if I wanted to keep my sanity. I had to pray that nothing bad would happen because I was stuck if something went wrong. Normally in these situations, if there was some reason that Nessie was taken from me, I knew what I would do. Hell, I'd done it before. If she was gone then so was I. But things were different now. If she had complications during the delivery and didn't make it, I couldn't follow her. I had children to think about and I wasn't going to leave them without a father.

"It's all going to be ok." I said to myself and pushed up from the table to get ready for work.

I dressed quickly and kissed Nessie and the babies without waking her before heading to the garage. I was the first one there as usual and unlocked everything to get ready for the day. I was in my office when Seth arrived and then Andrea along with Embry came next.

"How was your night?" Andrea asked as she handed me a giant cup of coffee before giving Embry and Seth theirs, "You're not getting enough sleep Mr. Black."

"I try but I can't seem to keep my eyes shut for ten minutes." I played it off like it was a joke. None of them knew what I was going through and I wanted to keep it that way. I don't know how I kept the dreams out of my thoughts while phased but I did and I was glad no one suspected anything.

"What's on the agenda today?" Seth asked and stretched. It looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep either. I would have to talk to him about that.

We spent the day doing the normal routine and I begged Nessie to stay home with my lunch because I didn't want her driving. January was one of the worst months because it brought wind and snow. I didn't want her in that weather. She tried to argue with me but I wouldn't allow it. I had Emmett and Jasper go over there to make sure she stayed put. I knew she would be mad at me when I got home but I was ok with that as long as she didn't get hurt.

I sat at my desk at the end of the day when my phone rang, "Yes Brittany. What is it?" I hit the speak phone button.

"_I have some woman here who says she knows you but I've never seen her before." _

"What's her name?"

"_Leah Clearwater. She says she's Seth's sister but you told me to not let anyone…" _

"That's ok. Send her up." I ended the call.

_Shit. _

What the hell was she doing here? I didn't have time to deal with whatever bullshit she was trying to sell and I hoped that this wasn't some plea to get me to like her again because I really didn't care for her at all.

She knocked on my door a couple minutes later.

"Come in." I said and she pushed the door open.

"Hey Jake." She said quietly as she walked in. She seemed nicer than normal, but I knew she wanted something. She only acted cordial when we were alone anyway. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. I haven't seen you since…."

"Summer. After that whole bar thing."

"Oh yeah." I said, not trying to remember that particular incident.

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly.

"Is there anything you needed?" I asked wanting to get this conversation going so she could leave.

"Mom told me that you and Nessie are having a baby." She said.

"Twins actually."

"Congratulations." Her words were nice but it looked like she was about to vomit. I had an internal laugh at that.

"Thank you. Can I help you?" I prompted.

"I need a job." She got to the point.

"I thought you were at the bar and what was the point of going to college if you don't use your major."

"The bar doesn't pay me but minimum wage and I went to college to get away from this place. I majored in nutrition because school was free with my scholarship. I never planned on getting a job. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"So you wasted all that money and time to get away from here?"

"Yeah and now I'm screwed. Seth said…"

"Seth said?"

"He thought you might be able to help me out."

"Why should I? You dug this ditch so you can get out of it." I said coldly.

"Please don't be like that Jacob."

"I just don't understand you Leah. What the hell did you think you were going to do with your life? You don't like it here and you obviously didn't care about you future so why should I care?"

This is what I hated. People on the rez didn't take the future seriously. They didn't plan for what they wanted to do and that was how a lot of people ended up broke and bored, with nothing to do but sit at home. Leah was obviously one of those people but I thought she would make it since she left.

"I tried Jacob. I really did."

"Bullshit."

"We all didn't have it as easy as you did." She sneered.

"I worked my ass off. Don't start with me Leah."

"You worked your ass off after getting all the money in the world from the those fuc…"

"Watch your mouth Leah." I interrupted, "That's my family and you will respect them." I commanded.

"They gave you everything you wanted and I thought you were coming back here to help change things."

_Damn it. She was right. _

I let out a deep breath and then dug through my desk until I came to a manila folder. I handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked as she rolled it in her hands.

"My plans for a community center on the rez. I want you to head everything. Construction, hiring, promotion and everything else that comes along with it."

_Yeah right. I was going to be watching her like a hawk and I might even put Colin or Brady on this project. This was just a test. _

"Are you sure? A community center?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I replied dryly, "You know how when we were growing up and there was no where for us to go after school? I want kids to have something productive to do besides…."

"Hanging out and getting into trouble?"

"Yeah. I want you to head the project."

"Wow, thank you Jacob. This is…too much but thank you." She got up to hug me but I held up my hand.

"That's fine Leah. Don't screw this up. Ask Brittany at the front desk for your employee information." I said and went back to my work.

She seemed to think that the tension was her cue to leave and thankfully left without another word. I might have been a complete asshole but I didn't really even want to see her more than I had to. I knew this was a bad idea but I had to give her a chance. She was trying to better herself and for that, I had to give her credit but if she screws this up then the little sympathy I have left for her will have dried up. No excuses with this one Leah.

I called Colin and made him come up to my office so we could chat about the community center project. His job was to mainly watch Leah and then get back to me with things she was doing. I knew I shouldn't be micromanaging her but I had to make sure she was doing this right. This was a project with my name on it and I wasn't going to be embarrassed. I also called him up to my office so that he and Seth could start working on the remolding of the school on the rez. That was an issue that they were going to have to take up with Esme because I knew absolutely nothing about building structures but luckily, that was her forte.

The next step was to convince Nessie that it was ok to have Leah working for me. That didn't go over so well and she spent about an hour bitching me out over the phone. Nothing I said calmed her down but I understood where she was coming from so I didn't get offended at what she was saying.

Between the babies, my new projects and…Leah, it was bound to be a rough next couple of months.

* * *

**HOLY IMMATURE EMMETT BATMAN**

**I SWEAR TO YOU THAT EMMETT IN THIS CHAPTER IS JUST LIKE MY BROTHER. ACTUALLY IN THIS WHOLE STORY, EMMETT IS MY BROTHER. **

**SO...HOW DID WE LIKE? THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME AND I SWEAR IT WONT BE ALL PEACHES AND ROSES. I JUST WROTE A CHAPTER LAST NIGHT THAT WILL LEAVE YOU IN TEARS. THATS ALL I WILL SAY. I KNOW YOU NOSY BASTARDS WANT TO KNOW MORE BUT I CANT SAY. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I THINK WE MIGHT ACTUALLY REACH 1000 THIS WEEK AND IF WE DO, I MIGHT JUST SEND EVERYONE A COOKIE. I WILL FIND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND SEND YOU A COOKIE. I SWEAR I WILL. **


	29. Chapter 29

Blue, Pink, or Something In Between

Renesmee POV

**I KNOW PEOPLE, YOU WANT SOMETHING BIG AND OVER THE TOP BUT THE TRUTH IS, YOU HAVE TO WAIT. PREGNANCY IS ENOUGH WITH ALL THE DRAMA BUT I PROMISE ITS COMING. THIS IS ANOTHER SOFT CHAPTER IF YOU WILL. THE HEAVY ONE COMES NEXT**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Absolutely not Jacob." I said sternly as he slammed some mustard mashed potatoes on his plate and then some on mine.

"It's not like I planned any of this Nessie." He shrugged and set the plates in front of us.

"Do you not see what a bad idea this is to have Leah working for you? This is not a good idea."

Today had been one of the first days in a long time that I felt good. I didn't feel uncomfortable like I had been in the past couple of months. We were currently at the seven month mark and I was just ready for this pregnancy to be over. The peeing was too much, the vomiting was too much and I was always tired. I didn't like complaining but this was getting pretty…uncomfortable. That was the only way I knew how to describe it. I waddled everywhere and couldn't see my feet, which I didn't even want to think about. My stomach wasn't as big as some pregnant women I had seen but it was pretty large. My feet and back were always hurting and Jacob wouldn't let me go out of the house. My hormones were making me crazy and I didn't even want to get started on how temperamental I was nowadays.

Any little thing would set me off into a fit of anger or tears. I never knew what was going to come out of my mouth. This whole thing was making me crazy.

I woke up today with a good feeling even though the night had been rough. Jacob told me about his dreams, which scared the hell out of me but I didn't let him know that. He went to work and I had a nice day with Rachel discussing our pregnancies. She was just as crazy as I was and wanted her baby out as soon as possible, which I didn't think was healthy but she said she couldn't take much more. We still had two more months to go so I knew we were in for more lovely times.

Then Jacob called and told me some bullshit sob story about Leah. I hated to think that I owed her this opportunity since she did save me back in that bar but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't a very stable person and if you met her, you'd know what I was talking about. There was just something about her that was…off. And now Jacob wanted to hire her? To work on a project that I was supposed to be heading? I don't think so.

"Tell me what she said again? Just so I can know all the lies she's spitting." I grumbled and sat next to him at the table while shoving chicken into my mouth.

"She needs a break Nessie. The bar doesn't pay her well and she needs something." He pleaded.

"She's just trying to inch her way into your life again." I said matter-of-factually.

Maybe my hormones were making me crazy? Maybe she did deserve a second chance? No, I had given her tons of those and she always screwed up, or I screwed up but whatever. I didn't want her working this close to Jacob. I didn't even know if she still had feelings for him but that didn't matter. She was still going to be working with him and that made me nervous.

"The first sign of a misstep and I'm pulling her." He promised.

"Wasn't I supposed to be working on the community center?" I asked and didn't want to cry because that would have been pathetic but I sure as hell wanted to.

"That was before you got pregnant."

"I can still work on it. I want to help."

"I know you do and you will help once the twins are born and get settled but I figured it would be too much for you right now." He ran circles over my stomach.

"I know but _her…_? Couldn't you get Seth to work on it until I can take over?"

"It was the only open project left."

"I still don't like this. She's working too close."

"It's a family business."

"Is she apart of your family." I raised an eyebrow.

I didn't mean to trap him that way but my brain to mouth filter was completely shot these days. I never knew what was going to come out of my mouth. People were just going to have to deal with that.

"Uh…. she used to be I guess." He replied and continued to eat.

I hated to separate him from the people he used to be friends with but Leah had proven on several occasions to not be so friendly over the years to me at least. Jacob told me that she was only nice to him when I wasn't around and even then there was a tint of anger or jealousy or whatever she was carrying around. Maybe she should see someone? I'm sure whatever she's carrying around wasn't healthy.

"I never meant to separate you guys but you have to see how toxic she is." I said quietly.

"I know but I have to help her. She's one of us and I've turned my back on her enough." He hung his head in shame and I knew part of that came from me, "But that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve it. Don't get me wrong, she's one of us but hasn't acted like it." He growled.

"I know you're doing your best. Can we not talk about her right now?" I leaned my head on his should and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for not making this hard. She's on a trial run anyway."

"If you say so. How was the rest of your day?"

He proceeded to tell me all the exciting things that had happened at the garage. I missed going in there and seeing everyone. I missed the smell of motor oil and the sight of broken cars.

I told him about my day and how the babies didn't want me to read _Pride and Prejudice _anymore so I had to switch to _Sense and Sensibility. _The twins were interesting in a strange way. I could already tell that they were going to be special. They could answer me through their kicks and actually understood what people were saying to them. We didn't have to speak in broken baby talk either. They legitimately understood complete sentences and I had been reading the dictionary on occasion if I used a big word so that they knew what it meant. Monkey would use his light kicks to tell me that they were enjoying what they were hearing and then Peanut would use his more powerful ones to tell us to stop doing whatever I was doing. When they were calm and still, it meant that I should continue reading or showing them pictures. They liked the colors blue and green, which further solidified my claim that they were both boys. We tried asking them but they wouldn't tell us. I think they liked watching us get frustrated but they were going to get it once they got here.

Of course they like their daddy more than me and loved the memories I showed them or the photos I allowed them to see. They loved to see pictures of the family and didn't even really know who they were but I could already tell that they loved them all. They thought Emmett's jokes were funny and Jasper's stories were interesting but they loved daddy the most. He would tell them stories about what I was like as a baby and they really enjoyed that. It was really strange to know that my babies were so developed but grandpa said it was to be expected with their parentage so I didn't worry about it.

"What are we going to show them tonight?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should get more pictures of the wolves. They have to know all the uncles."

"All…"

"Twenty-seven of them."

_Jesus. _

"I guess so."

We spent the next hour talking about the wolf pack and trying to show the twins everyone we could. I hoped that the pack would like the twins when they got here even though I was apprehensive about having them around my babies. I was fine when I was a baby but the wolves could get rowdy from time to time and I didn't want to have to kill one of them if they got out of hand.

We went to sleep that night and I was so exhausted these days, it usually only took me a couple minutes until I was passed out. I loved to sleep because the twins would create these light butterfly kicks that would help me to fall into my dreams.

At some God-awful hour in the morning, I was awoken by a sinister taste in my mouth that wouldn't go away no matter how many times I licked my lips.

I needed bacon.

I lightly rolled out of bed and waddled down to the kitchen after going to the bathroom of course and came to the fridge, which had become my own personal haven over the past couple of months. I couldn't even bend over to check the bottom shelves so I just moved what I could in search of my kill. There were bags of blood the fridge that I had to drink everyday but they tasted good so I didn't complain. I was also still on vitamins, which were making my hair longer. That was the only positive thing about them because they tasted like shit.

"Damn. Where is the bacon?" I muttered when I didn't see it, "I know you're in here bacon. Show yourself."

_I was talking to dead pork. Someone help me. _

"What is the problem? We always have bacon in the house." I searched frantically as the taste got more and more prominent in my mouth.

"Nessie? What are you doing out of bed?" Jacob padded into the kitchen and wiped the sleep off of his face.

"We don't have bacon." I was crying pretty heavily and tried to stop but couldn't.

"Bacon?"

"Yes Jacob, bacon. I need bacon and we don't have any. How can I live without bacon?"

_God Nessie. Stop with the dramatics. _

"I..uh…I can go get some if you want, the Wal-Mart is open 24 hours."

"No, that's ok. I can make it." I wiped my face and tried to convince myself that I would be ok but I knew I was going to be able to.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." He chuckled and grabbed his keys. He didn't even put a shirt on. He just slipped on his shoes and coat before going to the car.

_I had the best husband in the world. _

I sat at the table and tried to wait for Jacob but the twins were too hungry for that. I began pulling out anything I could find and had a frozen pizza in the oven pretty quickly. I sat at the table again and felt the light butterfly kicks of the twins as they begged for bacon.

"I know babies. Daddy will be back shortly." I tried to soothe them both.

The shrill ringing of the phone nearly made me jump out of my seat, "Who the hell's calling this late?" I asked to myself as I went to get it.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone so that whoever it was knew that I was irritated.

No reply.

"Hello? Is this Emmett? I swear if it is, I'll kill you. It's too late to call…" I said viciously.

"привет" A cold voice responded.

I hung up before I could hear anything else. Those damn Romanians were back. Goddamn it. We were doing so well with living a semi normal life and now those fuckers are here. I picked up the phone again and frantically dialed Jacob's number. He would be pissed if I didn't tell him about this right away.

It rand twice before he picked up, "_Nessie, I'm coming. Just be patient." _He laughed.

"Jacob, the Romanians called." I said quickly.

It was quiet for a second, "_What do you mean they called?" _He nearly snarled.

"They called the house. I thought it was Emmett and then one of them spoke to me in Russian. He didn't say anything but hello but it was still weird."

"_Don't move and make sure all the doors are locked." _

"Do you really think a lock is going to keep them out?" I rolled my eyes.

"_Just do it Nessie. I'll be home in three seconds." _

Maybe I should have been more scared than I was but my hunger was making it hard to think on anything but filing my stomach.

He hung up the phone and I went around to make sure the locks were secure before the timer of the oven went off signaling the end of my pizza. I took it out of the oven and sat it on the counter. It was only cheese so I wanted to wait for my bacon but the smells were too much and I dug in a second later.

I was munching on my pizza when Jacob bounded into the house and was talking frantically on his phone. He was cursing pretty loudly and screaming at someone who I guessed was Seth. It was his night to patrol so I figured Jacob was letting him have it. If he would have stopped to think about it, the Romanian who called could have been anywhere. I wasn't too scared about it because I didn't think that they would do anything if they came to the house. Jacob said they were pretty scared when they left but obviously not enough if they were calling my house.

"Jacob, calm down." I said so that he would know he didn't need to get so worked up.

He let out a deep breath, "I'll call you later and make sure your ass is on patrol." He snapped the phone shut then came over to sit next to me at the table, "Are you ok?"

"Yes Jacob. They just called. It wasn't like they came to the front door."

"They might as well have. Goddamn it Seth…."

"Don't blame him. The Romanians could be anywhere. Phones make international calls nowadays." I said jokingly so it would lighten the mood.

He chuckled, "I know but I was worried."

"We're fine." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I got your bacon." He pulled something out of the bag and waved it in front of my face.

"It's already cooked. Thank you so much. This is the sweetest thing you've ever done." I ripped the package open and began devouring it.

"So out of all the jewelry and clothes and…cars that I've bought you, bacon is the sweetest thing I've ever done?"

"Yes and we love you even more for it." I kissed him but he backed away from the smell of bacon.

"I'll wait until you brush your teeth."

"Shut up."

I went back to bed that night but Jacob didn't. I felt kind of bad because he had been sleeping pretty well for the first time in a long time and then I had to ask for food. He said he didn't mind but I was starting to get worried about his health. He called over all the wolves who I could hear grumbling throughout the night but Jacob was pretty stern with them and nearly killed that half of the pack that was supposed to be on patrol that night. He said that they were slacking off but I knew that wasn't the case. He just wanted someone to blame and they were the punching bag.

I feel asleep sometime around two in the morning and was passed out until a shard kick woke me up.

"Ouch." I shot straight up in bed and held my stomach, "Stop that."

There was another kick, "What do you want Peanut? Food? I just fed you guys." I muttered.

When Monkey joined in the kicking, I figured they had to use the bathroom. I relieved myself and was surprised when the kicking stopped when I was done, "Are you guys happy now?" I asked as I went to get back into bed.

There was a light kick in response.

I tried to go back to sleep since it was only nine but I couldn't. I figured that my sleep time was over so I made my way into the kitchen because I was hungry again. I was always hungry. I was surprised to see Jacob sitting at the table with coffee and the paper. He looked incredibly sexy with his cut off sweats and no shirt. I would have to handle my libido later on in the morning after I was fed.

"Don't you have work today?" I asked after giving him s short kiss.

"I'm not going in today. I figured I should stay home with you and the babies."

"You're scared the Romanians will call again." I stated and pulled out the things to make a smoothie.

"Let me do that." He took the things from my hand and I went to go sit at the table, "And no I'm not. I just want to be prepared if they do."

"I doubt they'll come here since you guys have been making trails though out the state. Your pack is pretty scary Jacob."

"I don't want to chance it." He started the blender and my morning began.

Even though I tried to convince Jacob to go to work, I was happy to have him home. Usually, I could only spend weekends with him since he was so busy at the garage but I had noticed that he started coming home earlier and I think he felt guilty. It was nice to have some afternoon delight if you know what I mean.

We stayed in bed for the most part and the wolves were instructed to stop by every hour on the hour at the house with any information they had, which was always nothing but Jacob made them keep running.

"Jacob?" I asked when we were done watching _Kill Bill Vol. 1. _

"Yeah?" He stretched and groaned in bed.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" I asked.

"Wow, I haven't even thought about that." He said.

"Me either. Not until today that is. I totally forgot that we have to give these things real names. Any suggestions?"

"We could ask them?" He said.

"No. We're their parents so we get to decide."

"Ok then. Do you want new names or something family related?" He sat back and I thought.

"Let's keep it in the family,"

Jacob shifted so that he could talk to my stomach, "Are you going to tell us what genders you are?"

There was no kicking.

"Boys?" He asked but it was calm, "Girls?" Nothing, "Come on, give me something."

They both kicked lightly like they were laughing, "I think they're toying with us Jacob." I laughed along with them.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to be surprised. Ok, so we're keeping it in the family?" He thought for a moment, "I have a boy name."

"Ok, shoot."

"Edward."

"No. Maybe as a middle name but I don't want him to have that name."

"Why? I like it."

"It's too old and don't you think it will get a little too confusing having two Edwards in the family. We'll all go mad."

"Maybe your right." He thought again, "What about Anthony? It's your dad's middle name." He shrugged.

"What is this fascination you have with daddy?"

"It's not a fascination. I just think he's a very good man and strong for what he's gone through. I never realized how much I admired him until I had to deal with some of the shit he did."

"No cursing around the kids." I scolded.

"You do." He shot back with a laugh.

"I'm their mother."

"So…?"

"So I have to give birth to them and I assure you there will be more than a fair amount of cursing."

Fear flashed across his face but he quickly composed himself, "So, Anthony?"

"I like that. Anthony is an old name but not too old and we can call him Tony for short." I giggled.

"No, I don't like Tony. It always reminds me of that tiger from the cereal." He shuddered.

"Ok fine just Anthony. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know."

"Anthony…William?" I suggested.

"That's my middle name." He said in awe.

"Wow." I said sarcastically.

"Really? You'd name our child after me?"

"Of course. I would name him Jacob if I didn't want a JR. in the house."

He looked like he was about to cry.

_What did I say?_

"Are you ok Jacob? Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. I was about to say something else but he cut me off with a searing kiss.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." I said in my passionate daze.

"I don't think you'll ever understand how honored I feel."

"Oh, ok then. You're welcome." I didn't really understand what he was so emotional about but I figured it had something to do with his sons and his fatherly pride. I wonder if daddy was disappointed that I was a girl? I would ask him that later.

"One baby down. What if the other one's a boy too?" Jacob said and got back down to speak to my stomach.

I thought for a moment, "I don't know. This is hard."

"I know but we can think of something."

"I already have a girl name picked out." I said.

"Really, what?"

"Elena Marie. Elena because that was Grandpa Charlie's mom's name. I've always liked it and Marie because that's mama's middle name."

"That's beautiful." He kissed my stomach, "Anthony William Black and Elena Marie Black."

I was giddy with the way that sounded. They were both perfect.

"So, we need another boy name and another girl name." I said.

"How about we have those two for now and then wait for the delivery for anything else?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it might be fun to keep guessing for awhile."

"Ok, then that's what we'll do."

I didn't want to tell anyone what names we chose so I made Jacob promise me to keep it a secret until the twins were born.

The next week came pretty fast. January quickly turned into February and I was only one month away from having my babies. I was getting more nervous but I hid it well. I didn't want to scare Jacob.

It was two Saturdays before Valentine's Day and Alice thought it would be perfect to have the dual showers for Rachel and me. They weren't necessarily baby showers but more of baby parties since men were going to be there but I didn't mind. Alice had made sure that everyone was coming because she wouldn't let her fabulous party go to waste. I didn't know what they hell she had planned but I didn't really want to know.

I was pretty much peeing every five minutes and that took up a lot of my time. The uncomfortable feeling never went away and I was in a constant state of uneasiness. I was waddling everywhere and even the small walk to the bathroom tired me out. I didn't really go anywhere anymore because that would be too much movement but I spent most of my time at the Cullens or in bed. Jacob wouldn't let me do anything else.

"Nessie, pay attention. We have to figure out what the color will be for your cake." Mama hit my arm while I sat at the kitchen table.

"Why? It's going to be eaten in ten minutes anyway."

"Rachel wasn't this difficult." Rose said under her breath.

"Green." I said.

"Fine. Green and what about your gifts? Do you have the nursery ready for all the furniture?" Mama took notes.

"Yes. We're cleared and ready to go." Jacob said from the stove as he fried me some bacon.

"Alright then. All you have to do I wait until Saturday. This is going to be so fun." Rose gave me a kiss and then glided out for the door.

"Whooopy." I said.

"Try to have fun for your aunts. They put a lot into this." Mama gave me a sorry look.

"I'll try mama. Thanks for coming over."

"No problem. Have a good rest of the day and call me if you need anything."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bells." He set my plate in front of me and I started eating, "Why don't you want to have a baby shower?"

"Because, everyone's going to want to touch me and fawn over me. It's too much. I just want sit at home and eat."

He laughed, "I don't think that's healthy."

"It is when you're the size of a house."

"They just want to give you and Rachel a good time."

"I know. I don't know why I'm complaining."

"Just throw on a smile and enjoy."

And that's exactly what I did.

Saturday came and I was bombarded with every baby thing you could think of. I was surprised when I walked in the house on Saturday and found that everything had been transformed and covered in pink and blue. Rachel was having a girl for sure but since we didn't know the sex of Peanut or Monkey, we just decided to stick with the regular blue since I had a feeling.

We played the normal pregnancy games where they would guess the size of my stomach and as I suspected, everyone wanted to touch me. I was kind of put off by that because I didn't like touching normally but especially now. Alice and Esme had created any food that Rachel and I wanted. Paul and Jacob wanted us to eat healthy but that was bullshit in our eyes. We gorged ourselves on chicken wings and hamburgers until we couldn't eat anymore. Good thing we had so many bathrooms because Rachel and I were up every two seconds to relieve ourselves. It was kind of embarrassing but what could we do about it.

Everyone gave us gifts, which I was thankful for because there was a lot of stuff that Jacob and I didn't have. We got baby clothes for both boys and girls, just in case. We got toys and baby DVDs that were supposed to help us with raising the twins although I didn't know how much help they would be since we were raising vampire/human/werewolf babies. There were normal things like diapers, booties, bottles and formula along with more interesting items like an herb that Emmett gave us. He said it would knock the babies out for a full twenty-four hours if we wanted some alone time. Esme made him leave after that because she said she didn't even want to look at him. Brands like Baby Gap and Gambyoree were all over the house. It was pure baby madness.

Everything we got was in blue, pink or some weird color in between that Jasper actually created when he painted the crib he gave us. It was an ugly color so Jacob promised me that he would repaint it but we didn't tell Jasper that. I was a little sad that Seth wasn't there. He was like my older brother and I would have liked to see him but I guess he was busy.

As the baby shower came to a close, I got nervous when I looked around the room that was stuffed to the brim with gifts.

_Only one more month Nessie. _

_Holy shit. _

* * *

**HOLY BABY SHOWERS BATMAN**

**LIKE I SAID, NOTHING SPECIAL BUT THATS OK. IM SAVING UP MY ENERGY. ONE MONTH LEFT SO BE PATIENT. I CAN TELL YOU THAT THE BIRTH IS ALMOST HERE, DONT KNOW WHEN BUT ITS ALMOST HERE. ITS COMIING SO BE PATIENT. **

**WE BEAT THE REVIEWS FOR PART II. HOWS EXCITED? ME!!!!!**

**YAY, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT TO 1000 THIS WEEK. I CAN FEEL IT BUT IT WILL ONLY HAPPEN WITH YOU GUYS. **

**LOVES YA.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30

A Worrisome Week, Imaginary Imprints, and Serious Seth Sorrows

Jacob POV

**WOWZA...I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER. GOOD JOB GUYS. WE BROKE 900. ALMOST THERE. I'M SO EXCITED. **

**I DIDNT REALIZE SETH WAS SUCH A LOVED CHARACTER. PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ABOUT HIM ALL DAY. GOODNESS PEOPLE. ALL SHALL BE REVEALED. **

**THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER YET. EVERYONE LOVES A LITTLE ALLITERATION IN THIER TITLES :)**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Do you ever have that feeling when you know that your week is going to suck? That's kind of what I had in the pit of my stomach the second I woke up on Monday morning.

Nessie's baby shower was over the weekend and the house was overflowing with things I didn't even know existed. The nurseries weren't set up yet but we moved all the furniture in there so that we could get a sense of what we had and what we still needed. We already had cribs, rocking chairs, lamps with soft lighting, curtains and changing tables but we still needed a couple things that Nessie said would complete the rooms.

Since Saturday, I had been progressively getting more nervous as I looked at all the stuff that babies needed. I never really thought about it before but I guess it made sense. It wasn't like the twins could do anything for themselves so we were going to have to be their caregivers until…well, for the rest of their lives pretty much. Good thing I knew how to change a diaper because I figured that was going to be taking up the most of my time. I was actually looking forward to all the sleepless nights and diaper changes that were coming because that made this real. I might change my mind when I actually start getting elbow deep into baby poop but for now, I was ok with the thought of being there every time my children cried.

Of course I woke up on Monday with maybe two hours worth of sleep due to my nightmares and the new issues that were running through my head. Those damn Romanians were back and threatening my family. Well, maybe threatening was too strong of a word but that was how I saw it. They were on my land and calling my house so that was a major violation in my book. I wasn't going to stand for it. If only I could find those fuckers then I might be able to make some headway on this situation but for now, I guess I would just have to watch and wait, which I hated.

My nightmares were slowing but still there. I couldn't get certain images out of my head and I didn't know what they meant. I was fucking scared and I wasn't afraid to admit it. If anything was going to happen to my wife or children, I would do whatever I could to make sure that they were safe. I talked to Edward about them to see if he knew anything about what was going on in my head but he didn't have any more insight than I did. I talked to Nessie about them because she said she could handle it and surprisingly, it made me feel better; more at ease whenever we talked. I tried to give her an abridged version of my dreams but she wanted every detail so I told her. She would never shed a tear but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Jacob, you have to go to work?" Nessie whispered as I sat up in bed.

"Yeah babe. You ok? You need anything?"

"No, we're good. How was last night?" She rolled over as much as she could with her stomach.

"Better. I got two hours." I chuckled at how bad that sounded.

"That's horrible Jacob but at least it's better than last week."

"I know." I kissed her forehead and moved so that I was hovering over her stomach, "Have a good day Elena and Anthony." I kissed her stomach twice and got butterfly kicks in return.

Over the weekend, I had convinced myself that the twins were one of each gender. I don't know why but it felt right. Nessie was still convinced that they were both boys but I knew we had an Elena in there and I was so happy. I was going to have one girl and one boy; two perfect children.

"Stop that. You're waking them up." Nessie shooed me away.

"Ok, ok." I kissed her chastely before heading into the shower.

I stripped out of my boxers before standing under the scalding water and letting it wash away the grim of my dreams. I didn't even know what time it was but that was ok. It wasn't like I was going to be in trouble for coming in late. I made it a point to stay in the shower for at least half an hour every morning because something about the steam cleared my mind so that I was free to work throughout the day without thinking too much about the previous night. I tried to push the feeling of dread out of my head but I couldn't do it.

I just knew that this wasn't going to be a good week. There was something that was…off. I prayed that it didn't have anything to do with Nessie or the babies because that would send me over the edge.

I got out of the shower after my allotted time and wrapped a towel around my waist as I went into the closet. Nessie had laid out my clothes for the day and I was so lucky to have her because I wasn't even thinking about what I was going to wear when I went to bed last night and I would probably be really late if I had to dig through my closet to find something. I pulled on the crisp white button down shirt before I gently steeped into my navy blue Prada suit, which fit me impeccably. I fastened a tie around my neck and got into my shoes before making sure that I had my watch that I always wore. I always made sure to dress professionally at work because hell, I was the boss and not only was it expected but it set an example that I wanted followed.

I went back into the bedroom but Nessie wasn't there anymore. I grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs where I heard the whirl of the blender as Nessie began making her morning smoothie that I made her drink but I usually put her vitamins in there so that she would drink them without knowing but she was smarter than that.

"Nessie, what are you doing? Let me." I stopped the blender and made her sit down.

"Are you trying to shove more vitamins down my throat?" She giggled.

"Of course. Gotta keep you healthy?"

I finished making her smoothie and set it down in front of her. She drank it greedily and I laughed my way back to the stove so that I could start preparing my breakfast. I always liked watching Nessie eat because it was like nothing I had ever seen. She could easily outdo any of the wolves without really trying but always had a grace about her that made it even more fascinating to watch.

"What does your week look like?" Nessie asked like she could see the feeling of uneasiness I had in my head.

"Nothing special." I lied.

"Do you think we could work on getting the nurseries finished if you have enough energy? I want to make sure everything's ready. We only have a month left." By the sound of her voice, I could tell that her eyes were lit up and I didn't even have to turn around to know that she was ecstatic.

"I know. Elena and Anthony only have one more month." I said and took my plate of eggs and bacon to sit next to her. She eyed my plate like a bear and I relinquished half of it to her.

"Thank you." She said as she ate my eggs gingerly.

_Greedy yet graceful; that was my Nessie. _

"I can come home early if you want to start the nursery today?" I suggested.

"Could you? I want to set everything up and I know you won't want me moving things." She rolled her eyes.

"We can't risk anything." I said and my voice slightly cracked but only I caught it.

My protectiveness always kicked in when she wanted to do something as simple as going outside to get the mail or cooking. My dreams were only making me more insane so I wasn't letting anything happen to her or the twins.

"Maybe I could ask Seth. That way, you wouldn't have to leave early." She finished up the last of her eggs and moved onto her bacon.

"No, I don't want him over here alone with you. He's been really weird lately." I shuddered at the thought of how strange Seth had been acting over the past couple days.

"Maybe he's getting sick. He looked sick the other day." She shrugged, "He didn't even come to my baby shower."

"I don't know what his deal is but I think I need to have a talk with him soon." I thought about when I could work that into my schedule.

"Don't be tough on him. He seems scared of you but who wouldn't be? You're like a freakin' beast." She laughed and I growled playfully at her, "Stop that Jacob. It's time for you to leave." She said as I lightly nipped her neck.

"I can be late."

"You're already late." She tilted her neck so that I could have better access.

"Just tell me when to stop." I chuckled against her skin.

I made it to work two hours later but nobody dared to call me out on it because I would have snapped them in half.

"Hello Mr. Black. Busy day today." Andrea said as she handed me my coffee with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Don't even start." I smiled at her so she knew she wasn't overstepping boundaries.

"Pregnancy hormones get the best of you two today?" She asked.

"Of course. I was surprised I wasn't woken up by a sex crazed Nessie."

"Only one more month." She said excitedly.

"You ready to be an auntie?" I sat in my chair and started my computer while Andrea spread out stack of files on my desk.

"I already have a pink and blue pajama set picked out. I can't wait."

"Embry told me that he bought the twins some toys the other day."

"Yeah, he's more excited than me. He actually wanted to but them a dog but I put a stop to that. He doesn't understand that babies have to be treated safely until they're older." She laughed.

"I would expect my kids to be fine since they're going to be around the wolves from birth but no dogs. Nessie might eat'em."

"That's not funny Jacob."

"Animal blood is animal blood Andrea." I said, "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"You have a meeting with a group of investors who want to try and get you to help them with the big car show in Seattle next month. There are a bunch of antique cars that need redoing so they want to set up a meeting to see if you can help."

"Ok, and that's at…?"

"10:30. Then you have a conference call with West Coast Choppers. They have a set of bikes that they want you to fix and they're sending them up tomorrow. They have to run over the plans."

"Got it. Have Embry head that. No, get Seth on it. Embry has the Michelson truck to detail."

"Uh…Seth hasn't been in since Thursday." She said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Yeah, he took Friday off and then called in sick today. He was supposed to work on Saturday too but he sent Zack in his place."

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Seth in a while. What the hell was going on with him?

"Can you get him on the phone please?" I growled.

"I've been trying all morning but he won't pick up."

"I'll handle it. Anything else I need to know about?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Uh….Forks Mechanical Services is trying to steal some of the wolves away to work for them. I've already made all the employees sign a binding contract so we're set for the next three years no matter how much the other guys want to pay them."

"Goddamn it."

Forks Mechanical Services ir FMS as they liked to be called, was a new garage that was starting right outside the city limits. Some fucking rich family who wanted to take me down for some reason started the garage. I didn't know what I did to them but they made it a point to try to hurt my business whenever they could. I had met the two sons who started it and they were douche bags all around. They were from Seattle and thought they could come in and dominate our small town but I was doing everything I could to shut them down. Their last name was Sed and they made big waves in Seattle but this was my town and I wasn't letting them inch their way in.

"Alan came by today to try and ask Embry if he wanted to work over there and I threw him out." Andrea said and the look on her face made me fear for Alan.

"Did you go through legal with that binding contract?" I asked and got on my computer to see if I had everything ready to start the day.

"Yeah, Brady made sure everything was in order before everyone signed it."

Brady was becoming extremely useful and I didn't even realize he was such an asset until he actually started working for me. Not only was he a hard worker but also was extremely smart. He could fix an air conditioner but still had the book smarts of a lawyer, which was good for us since he was going to law school. He didn't want to work at a big firm when he got out so I just said I would hire him as my own personal lawyer, which pissed Emmett off since he had been doing it for a couple of years. I convinced him that Brady was working for the garage so that Emmett could continue working with me and that seemed to placate him. Maybe I could replace Seth with Brady if he didn't get his ass in gear. That was what it was going to come to if Seth didn't have a good explanation for his shitty behavior.

"Ok, thank you for keeping an eye on that and could you up the pay. I want to make sure that everyone's happy." I said.

"I can tell you that we're all happy." She beamed.

"Nonetheless, up the pay. How much?"

"5,000?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll call it a Valentine's Day bonus." I laughed.

"You're too much. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I should be good. When the people for the Seattle car show get here, could you send them up?"

"Of course. Do you want your ten minute warning?" She asked and scribbled on her pad.

"Please."

"No problem."

That was why I loved Andrea like a sister. She and I had been working together so well over the past couple of years, we were pretty much a machine. She could finish my thoughts faster than I could and didn't put up with my bullshit. She was tough on me, which is what I needed because I could space out and let the day fly by without doing any work. Andrea kept me on schedule.

The day started and it was as well as normal. The guys from the Seattle car show were sending us some cars that were going to be a blast to work on because they were old and would require some specializations. Thankfully, I had people who knew exactly what to do. I had my video conference with West Coast Choppers who were sending up a few bikes in a couple days that I was going to be working on myself. I had a soft spot for motorcycles and WCC sent the best ones. They sent a lot of their business up our way because one of the owners had a thing for Nessie. It pissed me off most of the time but he convinced his people to send us their business so I couldn't complain that much.

"Jacob, we have a problem." Andrea came into my office when I was on the phone with Brady.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much, but Alan just brought lunch for the entire staff. We don't know what to do."

"Shit, Brady I'll call you back." I slammed the phone down and made my way down to the staff office where everyone was taking their lunch break.

"What do we do?" A female mechanic named Emma asked.

There were rows of sandwiches, pizzas and chicken wings on the tables along with beer and sodas.

"No one eat a thing. Throw it all out." I snarled.

"Are you sure? This is a lot of food." Sergio had a sad look on his face.

"I can feed my own staff." I saw a delivery man in the corner, "Did you bring all this?" I asked and he nodded, "Take it back."

"What do you want me to do with it?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, take it home. Get it out of here." Everyone began putting the stuff back in bags and I was about to pull my hair out.

_Who the hell did they think they were? _

It might have seemed like an insignificant gesture but those fuckers were trying to bribe the people I had under me. I knew what they doing. Forks had a limited job market especially now since I had snapped up anyone worth hiring. I was here first and this was my home so I had dibs. I know that was childish but it was true. Forks Mechanical got here almost two years after I opened and they think that they can come in here and take everyone I had. They thought they could run me into the ground? Hell no.

"We're not going anywhere Jacob." Andrea calmed me down and I nodded.

"Do you guys want lunch?" I chuckled.

"As long as it's coming from you." Brady shouted.

"Good. It'll be here in fifteen minutes." I went back to my office and didn't even want to begin thinking about how I was going to deal with those idiots down the street.

I spent the rest of my day busying myself with monotonous busy work to keep my mind flooded. If I didn't, I might take drive that could end badly if I took a "wrong turn" and ended up in the parking lot of my competitors.

The day was starting to come to a close and I realized that I hadn't talked to Seth about his issues yet.

"Might as well get this over with." I sighed and dialed his number from my desk phone.

It rang but no one picked up. I tried again with the same result.

"Don't you fucking screen my calls Seth." I said angrily and tried from my cell phone.

I called three times before leaving a very angry message that basically told him to get his ass into work before I fired him. I didn't know if he was avoiding me or if he was going through something at home but his behavior was getting on my nerves.

I called Sue because she was one of the only ones who could find Seth when he didn't wan tot be found.

"_Hello Jacob. How can I help you today?"_ Her cheery voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hi Sue. I was wondering if you'd seen Seth lately?" My tone was agitated.

"_No, sorry. He came by the house on Thursday but I haven't seen him since. Actually, I haven't seen much of him since Christmas. I thought you had him busy up there."_ She laughed.

"No, has he been acting strange to you?"

"_I guess so but like I said, I haven't seen much of him." _

"Right, well thank you anyway."

"_No problem." _

What the hell was going on with him?

Seth was usually a happy person and didn't let anything get him down but ever since Christmas, he's been…acting jittery and different than his previous self. I was never phased with him at the same time since we ran patrols at different times but the wolves who went with him said they didn't find anything unusual.

Was he avoiding me? Did I do something?

I knew this week wasn't going to be good.

I went home that day and like I promised, helped Nessie with the nurseries. We got the soft white curtains hung from the windows and set up some of the furniture where Nessie wanted it. I hadn't repainted the cribs yet but that was high on my to-do list because that color was ugly. I didn't know what Jasper thought he was trying to create but it wasn't very appealing.

The rest of the week went in much the same fashion. I would have horrible nights and then wake up to go to work. Nessie and I would have breakfast before I continued with my busy day. I always tried calling Seth as much as I could but never got an answer. I had to give up on him after a while because I didn't feel like dealing with him after Wednesday.

Alan and the Seds were still a pain in my side and I nearly lost it when they sent lunch every day but my staff was loyal and kept sending it back. I was going to have to have a sit down with them soon but I was holding off for as long as I could so that they could come to a revelation on their own. They weren't going to beat me and the sooner they figured that out, the sooner they could leave.

Nessie and the babies were healthy, which I was thankful for because I didn't think I could take much more on my plate. I might actually go crazy from the stress I was dealing with but it all came with being an adult so I bore though it.

It was Friday morning and I was happy that the weekend was coming because I was planning on sleeping in tomorrow. Something in the back of my mind told me that Valentine's Day was coming up so I wrote a note to remind myself to take Nessie somewhere. We had to do something and relax. I knew we wouldn't be able to go far but maybe a weekend in Seattle would be nice.

The phone in my office was beeping indicating a call from Andrea. I pushed the speakerphone button.

"Yeah." I said without looking up from my computer.

"_Seth is here." _She whispered, "_He looks like hell. What do you want me to do?" _

"Where is he?" I growled.

"_In the front office. He said he needs to see you." _

"Send him in." I turned off the phone angrily and got prepared to lay into Seth.

He opened the door a couple minutes later and to say that I was shocked would be an understatement. He was barefoot and in cut off sweats with nothing else. I could tell that he had spent his absence in wolf form because he was unshaved, had matted hair and his face was sunken in like he had been living off a diet of only deer or small animals. He had always been muscular but he didn't look right. He looked sick like he hadn't been eating at all.

I planned on yelling at him but I softened when I saw him, "Seth, what the hell's going on with you?" I asked without moving from my desk.

He came further into the office but kept his head low.

"Seth, look at me." I commanded and he raised his head. His eyes were red like he was crying or hadn't slept, "What happened to you?"

"I went for a run." He said softly and his voice was thick like he hadn't used it in a while.

"A run takes an hour at most. You were gone for a week and a half."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, I want explanations." I said sternly but quietly.

"I…I can't be here." He shook his head and tried to make it to the door.

"Don't." I barked in my Alpha tone and the walls shook. His hand snapped back to his side. I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Tell me what the hell's going on."

"I can't." He replied.

"Don't make me command you."

He turned back around and started breathing heavily before sitting in one of the leather couches in my office. He ran his hands through his hair and started talking to himself.

_What the fuck? _

I was actually kind of scared at this point because this wasn't normal behavior. He was acting like a crazy person.

"Seth, what the hell?" I moved forward.

"I…I…how did you know?" He stuttered.

"How did I know what?" I asked confused.

"How did you know when you imprinted?" He said and looked me dead in the eye.

"Um…I don't know. It just…happened. Why?"

"I think I imprinted." His voice broke.

"Well then that's good news. Congratulations. Who is she?" I was still confused as to what the hell is issue was.

"I…" He began but didn't start up again.

"Seth?"

"Tell me how you felt when you saw Nessie." He said hopefully.

I didn't even have to think about it, "I can't help but sound corny but she completed me. It felt like I could breathe for the first time in my life. No one else mattered, not even me. I just want to hold her and be there for her. I still do." I sat next to him and he scooted as far away as he could.

"And you loved her right away?" He asked like he was scared.

"Yeah. It wasn't like the love I have with her now but it was…"

"Like a brother?" He completed my sentence.

"Yeah. Seth, I'm worried. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think I imprinted."

"You already said that. Who is she?" I spoke slowly.

"I think it's your daughter." He said so lowly, I almost didn't hear him.

"Say what?" My mind went blank.

"I feel…this connection to Nessie but not to Nessie. It's weird but I fell complete when I'm with her and on Christmas, when I felt the babies kick…it was like I could breathe for the first time." He said, using my words from before.

"But…bu…that can't be right. You must have some kind of imaginary imprint thing going on." I laughed nervously.

"I don't know how else to explain it. I'm drawn to her but I know I can't be because Nessie's your imprint so it's the only explanation I can think of. It has to be one of your twins."

As much as I didn't want to believe it, it made sense. Seth had always been connected to Nessie in a way that I didn't like and now, I could see why. I was the same way with Bella. How could I not see this? How could I let this slip through my head? So I guess that confirmed it. At least one of the babies was a girl. I didn't know how I felt about this but I didn't want to judge him because I had been in the same position with Nessie. If what he was saying was true, we would be like one in the same. I knew what he was going through.

I still didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Jacob." He whispered and looked away from me.

"But…she's not even born yet." I muttered quietly.

"I know but I can't help it. I…I'm sorry." He got up from the couch and ran out of the door. My brain suddenly snapped back and I ran after him.

"Seth, where are you going?" I shouted as he ran down the hall. He stopped and turned to me.

"I can't be here anymore."

"Why? Wha…"

"I feel…trapped. I have no control over anything. My whole life feels like it's being planned out and I can't do this." He was shaking.

"I don't understand." I moved foreword slowly.

"I want some control over…something. I have to have some purpose here and I feel like my life is just going along with no fucking end!" He shouted at me.

"You do have control."

"No I don't. The pack doesn't need me because they have you, this garage doesn't need me. My mom has Charlie and I…I've failed."

"Seth stop. You're torturing yourself over nothing. You do have a purpose and if what you think is true then my daughter is going to need you."

"I don't want her." He growled at me and I almost knocked his face off.

"Why?" I kept my cool but I could feel myself shaking.

"Because she won't need me either."

"How could you say that? Imprints need…"

"Don't spout those fucking stories to me Jacob. I went to the council meetings. I don't want to fail her and if I just stay away, I can save her." He paced and I knew he was trying to convince himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Where is this coming from?"

"I see what you've done for Nessie and I could never live up to that. I can't be what your daughter needs." He began backing away from me.

"Seth, you don't know that. You don't even know if you have imprinted."

I was still going the with whole imaginary imprint thing.

"I feel it Jacob. I know it's her."

"But you have to see your imprint to be certain and you haven't even…."

"I know its her. I can feel it. It has to be her." He screamed.

"Elena." I stated.

"What?" He stopped moving.

"Her name's Elena. Elena Marie." I said and hoped that if he could associate his imprint with a name, he wouldn't do what I knew he was going to do.

He was going to run.

"El...Elena." His face went blank and I nodded.

"Just one more month Seth and she'll be here." I inched closer and he didn't seem to notice.

"But…what if I can't do this?" His breathing was harsh.

"Don't runa away from her Seth. She needs you."

"I won't stay here even if you force me."

"You're being a fucking coward."

"You don't know anythign about me Jacob." He snarled.

"I've been in your don't have to measure up to anyone. I know that you'll be what she needs."

He thought about it for a minute before shaking his head vigorously, "No. I won't fail her too." He turned on his heel and dashed down the hall.

I ran after him but was too late. He jumped out of the closets open window and shot off into the forest. I copied his motions and didn't even care if someone saw us both jump from the third floor and land without breaking anything.

"Seth." I shouted at him but he was already to the trees.

I heard him phase somewhere in the distance and followed suit. He was so far ahead of me that I couldn't see him but I knew how I could hear him.

Once we were both in wolf form, I could see what was going through his head. He was worried that he would fail not only Elena, but Nessie and I as well. He was so loyal that it was turning him against his own instincts. I had never seen anything like it.

_Seth you have to stop and think about this. _I said.

_No Jacob. I've made up my mind. I have to leave._

I couldn't command him to stay because that would create more issues but I sure as hell wanted to.

_Please Seth._ The Alpha was pleading with the Beta but I didn't care.

_No. _

That was the last thing I heard before he phased out and was gone.

Seth was gone.

* * *

**HOLY...I DONT EVEN HAVE A BATMAN PHRASE FOR THIS ONE**

**POOR SETH. AS YOU CAN SEE, OUR BOY HAS SOME ISSUES TO WORK OUT AND HAS SOME TERMS TO GET OVER. **

**YEAH YEAH YEAH, YOU ALL GUESSED IT, SETH IMPRINTED ON MONKEY BUT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. CAN'T GIVE MUCH AWAY BUT I CAN TELL YOU THAT THERE WON'T BE A QUICK FIX WITH MR. CLEARWATER. SO SAD.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. SHOW ME THE LOVE. **


	31. Chapter 31

Cowardly Lion and Weekend Getaways

Renesmee POV

**GOODNESS. YOU GUYS HAD SOME STRONG OPININOS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW, I KNOW YOU WANT SETH BACK NOW BUT HE WANTS TO STAY AWAY. SORRY MY FRIENDS. HOW WILL NESSIE TAKE THE NEWS? READ ON TO FIND OUT.**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Are you excited to have the babies?" Claire asked me from the couch. School was out for some kind of holiday and I was babysitting but I was happy to do it.

"Of course. They'll be here in a month so you'll get to help me if you want." I sat her grilled cheese in front of her and couldn't believe that the little girl I once played with was a pre-teen.

I almost started tearing up at how fast she was growing even though she wasn't my child. Does that make any sense? Probably not but hormones are a bitch.

"You and Rachel are having babies. You guys are so lucky." She pouted and played with her sandwich.

I laughed, "Well if throwing up and peeing all the time is lucky then I guess we are."

"Why do you have to pee so much? I wouldn't be able to do it."

"The babies are practically bouncing on my bladder so they push everything out. It's madness in there." I sat next to her and she patted my stomach.

"I can't wait to have children of my own. They'll be so cute."

"You and…whoever." I said.

"Did you know I have boyfriend?" She beamed and took a bite of her sandwich while I drank my smoothie.

"Really? Is he from school?"

"Yeah, his name's Chris and he's the cutest boy in school. Mama won't let us go out on dates though."

"Well, you're only twelve."

"But still, we could at least go to the movies." She rolled her eyes.

"Does Quil know about him?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like him. Quil says that I'm too good for him." She giggled.

"I bet he does."

Claire knew everything there was to know about imprinting but it didn't really cause her to choose one way or the other. She was very smart for a girl of eleven and decided to wait for Quil. She told us that she would wait to grow up before she "liked liked" Quil as she put it. She thought the whole thing was funny and didn't even care that he was destined to be her soul mate. She liked Quil as just a friend. I knew that was going to change in the next few years but for now, we could all just live in a naive bubble. I was actually surprised that she hadn't started having those feelings already. When I was eleven, I was about ready to jump on Jacob from the moment I saw him. Maybe I was just a freak.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as she finished her sandwich.

"Can we play Xbox? Mama won't let me play during the weekday but I think it will be ok since I'm off from school."

"Sure, that seems logical to me."

"Can we invite Emmett and Jasper? I still have to beat them at Mario Kart."

"I'll see what I can do."

The rest of the morning was spent with me in and out of the bathroom while Jasper and Emmett entertained Claire in front of the TV.

I was so happy that it was Friday because that meant I could spend the weekend with Jacob without any interruptions. Valentine's Day was next week so maybe we could do something nice this weekend before things got to hectic next week. He was really stressing over several different things and I didn't want to add more to his life but I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter since I was his pregnant wife but I tried to keep my whining and nagging to a minimum. He never complained no matter how much he had on his plate but I knew this was taking a toll on him. He was barely sleeping due to those dreams and I wanted to take the burden from him if I could but he hardly let me in as it was.

The phone began to ring and I reached over from the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ness." _Jacob's voice came over the other end.

"How are you? Wait, why are you calling in the middle of the day? Aren't you busy?"

"_Can't a husband call his wife without anything being wrong?" _

"No, what happened?"

He let out a long breath, "_I just chased Seth halfway across the state." _

"Why? What did you do?" I groaned.

"_I didn't do anything. He just ran off." _

"What has gotten into him?"

"_He thinks he imprinted. That's why he's been acting so strangely." _

"Finally. That boy needs someone in his life. I always feel so bad for him because everyone else is happy but he never says a word or complains. Who is she? Can I meet her?" I asked excitedly.

"_Uh…you might have to wait for about…a month." _

"Why? She doesn't live here? Is she not here?"

"_No." _

"Why? Jacob, you're not making any sense."

He sighed heavily, "_He thinks he imprinted on Elena." _

Even though Jacob said the words, I didn't think I understood them correctly. I think he said that Seth imprinted on Elena but there were so many things wrong with the sentence that it couldn't be true. First of all, Elena wasn't even born yet so right there, the theory was over. Secondly, Seth couldn't imprint on my child. He couldn't. I wouldn't allow it.

"Ok Jacob, I want you to repeat what you just said very slowly." I said through my teeth.

"_Seth. Thinks. He. Imprinted. On. Elena. Our Elena." _

"Come home now." I growled.

"I can't just up and…"

"Jacob, if you're not home in two minutes, I swear to God I'll kill you." I slammed the phone down.

"Jesus Ness, what's up with you?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up." I screamed and stomped upstairs to get in bed. My feet were starting to hurt and I knew I was going to be doing a lot of screaming in the coming hours so I wanted to get situated.

Five minutes later, I heard Jacob come through the door. He came upstairs and barely peeked into the room.

"Is it safe to come in?" He said hesitantly.

"How could you let this happen?" I seethed.

"You know I had nothing to do with it." He responded.

"You have everything to do with this. You and your stupid…magic. Whatever the hell it is. I can't believe this!" I shouted.

"Don't you even want to hear what happened?" He asked and sat on the bed.

"Not particularly but I guess I need to know."

Jacob proceeded to tell me how Seth came to the office and confided in Jacob about what he was going through. About how he thought he imprinted on Elena and couldn't live up to what he was supposed to be.

"I don't understand. What the hell is wrong with that boy? He can't imprint on her!" I shouted after Jacob was finished with his summary.

"Nessie, you know we can't decide that. If he did then we have to accept it." He paced the floor.

"I'm not accepting anything. She didn't even have a choice."

"By your theory, you didn't either." He snapped.

"I'm not saying I regret anything but I would have liked to find you on my own."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That means that we would have found each other without this stupid…imprint shit."

I was seething mad. I knew I shouldn't be but I guess it was just my motherly nature to want to protect my daughter. Hell, we didn't even know if we were having a daughter and she was already imprinted on? I don't think so. Why did Seth have to mess everything up? We were supposed to be a normal family.

"We were never a normal family." Jacob stopped.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes and you need to stop trying to think that we'll ever be normal. We're different and this comes with it."

"Aren't you the least bit upset about this? How can you let your daughter…"

"What? Be imprinted on by a great man who will take care of her like I took care of you? I have to look at this objectively because this is going to happen whether we like it or not." He said and sat on the bed.

"But she's just a baby." I was close to tears.

"You were just a baby."

"But that was different…"

"How?" He looked at me.

"I…I don't know. It just was." I shrugged.

"Not really Nessie. He's in the same situation that I was in.

"But…he's so old." I cringed.

"He's twenty three." Jacob replied.

"It was better with us because you were still kind of young."

"I know." He said without emotion.

"He's going to be twenty three years older than her. That's…"

"Too old." He finished my sentence, "But what can we do?"

We stayed silent for a minute contemplating what was going on. The more I thought about it, the more it all made sense. I should have known something like this was going to happen because there really wasn't any way to break such a strong link between imprintee and imprinter no matter what. Seth has always been…there. I don't know how else to explain it. He said he felt a connection to me. How could I not see what was going to happen? None of the other wolves were even as remotely as comfortable with me as Seth was not even Embry or Quil. Seth felt like he was apart of me and I didn't even have to think about it.

Would it really be that bad to let this happen? No, but it was still too much for me to handle. I haven't even held my little girl yet and I have already lost her. Now I knew how mama felt and she had less time with me than I was going to have with Elena. How did she handle this? How could see be so willing to give me up when I was technically so young. I got married at nine. How the hell did she do this?

She gave me up to Jacob without complaint and I didn't know if I could do that with Elena. She was mine. We had gone through so much to have her and now she was being claimed. How could Seth do this to me?

"So, we have to let this happen?" I said quietly.

"I think so. I know exactly how he feels and would have gone crazy if someone tried to keep me from you." He ran his hand through his hair.

"What if she doesn't love him?" I rubbed my stomach.

I already knew that she did by the way she reacted to his touch but I wanted someone to tell me otherwise.

"Why wouldn't she? They'll be perfect for one another." He sighed and climbed on the bed so that he was next to me, "We can't keep them apart."

"I know." I cried and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"We have at least…eighteen years to worry about that." He counted in his head.

"Bullshit. They aren't going to be like that until…thirty." I snapped "And you know she's going to fight us the minute she turns sixteen."

There was a sharp kick at my abdomen.

"See, she's already starting to act out. You stop that Elena." I said sternly.

"We can create rules." Jacob rubbed my stomach.

"I know but still…"

"I know but we might not even have to worry about that."

"How do you figure that?" I wiped my face.

"Seth isn't even here." He shrugged.

"Why not? Where is he?"

"He left."

Jacob told me what happened after they had the talk in his office and I turned on a fucking dime. Who the hell did Seth think he was? First he imprinted on my daughter and then he left her? What the fuck is his problem? I understood what he was going through but he didn't have any right to just leave her. She would need him when she got here and he was being selfish. There were more people that were hurting by his absence than him.

"So he didn't say where he was going or when he's coming back?" I got off the bed.

"Yeah. I couldn't convince him to stay. He said this was all too much for him."

"I don't care. He should be here for our daughter. He imprinted so he needs to take the responsibility." I shouted.

"But a second ago, you were trying to get him out of her life."

"Well, it's obvious that this is going to happen whether we want it to or not so like you said, we can't fight it. That coward. He's like that lion on the _Wizard of Oz._"

Jacob chuckled, "I don't think that's a good analogy."

"Sorry, I was watching it this morning with Claire and why aren't you taking this seriously? He left your daughter."

"I'm laughing so I don't go rip his head off. It keeps me from going crazy and he'll be back."

"Well, maybe I don't want him back." I crossed my arms.

"What does that mean?" Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"If he can't be man enough to stay for our daughter now then he sure as hell won't be able to do it later on in life so he can just stay where ever the hell he is."

"I don't think…."

"I don't care Jacob. He's a coward."

"He's just scared."

"We're all scared. I have to give birth to these babies. You think I'm not scared out of my mind? I should be the one running." I cried and Jacob helped me back on the bed.

"It's ok Nessie. He won't hurt her. He could never hurt her. He's just needs to sort all of this out. It's a lot to take in."

"You did a good job with it." I sniffled.

"But I saw you. I could touch you and look into your eyes. He's going on a thought. He can't visualize her until he sees her."

"I still don't think he should be worthy of seeing her."

"Princess Elena." Jacob chuckled and I hit his chest.

"I'm serious Jacob. What if he leaves again? It might devastate her. If you would have left me for a minute when I was growing up, I might have died." I cried again just thinking about it.

"He won't leave her again."

"We don't know that. He might get too stressed or whatever and leave. She can't take that. I won't let her go through unnecessary pain."

"You're going to cause them both pain if you keep them from each other." He rubbed my back.

"If he even comes back. That scumbag." I got off the bed, well more rolled.

"Where are you going?"

"First, I'm going to go pee and then you're sending the wolves out to go find that slimy…" I was at a loss of words.

"Bastard?"

"Yeah. I want him back here before she's born or he won't see her when she is because I won't have him using her."

I stomped off to the bathroom and relieved myself.

Maybe I was being overprotective and irrational but I could care less. Seth was supposed to be here for her. If he knew that he imprinted then he should be here to love her like Jake loved me. The fact of the matter was that he ran. He wasn't here for Elena and that was unacceptable. It was strange because a couple minutes ago, I didn't even want Seth around Elena but now there wasn't any option. Seth _had _to be around her and she had to be around him. It was in their blood. There wasn't a choice for either one of them because they were connected in more ways then imaginable.

If Jacob weren't there for me, I would have died. I couldn't ever see my life without him even when I was a baby. If Seth didn't come back soon, Elena wouldn't have that one person who made her life complete. Of course she would have Jacob and I but that wouldn't be the same. I knew the different types of love that came along with imprinting and no one could take the place of Seth in Elena's life. If he wasn't man enough to face it now then he wasn't going to be man enough when he came back, if he came back.

"Nessie, you're mom and dad are coming over." Jacob said through the door.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because, I'm taking the wolves out. We're going to find him Ness. Don't worry."

"He better be here when she's born." I growled.

"He will be or I'll kill him." Jacob growled back, "I'll be back soon."

"Ok bye."

Mama and daddy came over just after Jacob left and I told them what was going on. Mama thought my reaction was funny because she was the same way. If Seth were here and I wasn't in such a delicate condition, I would snap his neck in half. I still remember when mama broke his shoulder all those years ago. I would have sympathy for him if I wasn't so mad. Daddy was just as furious with Seth and took off with Jacob about an hour after he left. Mama calmed me down enough so that I wouldn't have too much stress to deal with.

I didn't even realize that Claire was still over. I felt so bad that I had neglected her for the whole day but she, Jasper and Emmett were having fun making cookies. I watched them for a minute and realized that Emmett and Jasper were actually really good with her. For all their stupidity and immaturity, they could step up to the plate if needed. I actually couldn't wait for my twins to meet them because I knew they would add something extra to the love that Elena and Anthony were going to fell.

I had to stop thinking that way because that road just led me back to the love that Seth was supposed to be giving Elena and he wasn't here.

_Stop it Nessie. _

"Hey Ness. What the fu…fudge is going on?" Jasper corrected himself when he realized that Claire was still in the room.

"I'll tell you later." I snarled and started pulling things out for dinner. I knew Jacob was going to be starving when he got back and the wolves were probably going to be with him.

I enlisted Jasper, Emmett, mama and Claire to help me cook whatever was in the fridge. We had a full feast made three hours later but the wolves still weren't home. Emmett and Jasper went home and Claire's mom came to pick her up right after. Mama stayed with me but I was too sleepy to stay awake for Jacob's return. She forced me into bed and an hour later and I drifted off to sleep within minutes.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but a little while later I felt the bed shift under someone's weight. I felt soft lips on my shoulder, neck, arm, and finally, stomach as Jacob's warm skin contacted with mine.

"If you didn't find him, don't bother asking for sex." I rolled away from him without opening my eyes.

He rested his head on my shoulder, "He was phased when we first started looking but went back human once he realized we were looking for him. All I could see was snow so I think he's in Alaska or northern Canada." Jacob groaned.

I opened my eyes, "Can't you just command him to come back?"

"No, he would hate being forced and he has to come to terms with this on his own or he won't ever see how fortunate he is."

"I just don't understand. He has wanted someone to imprint on for ages and now that he has her, he can't wrap his mind around it? It doesn't make sense."

"He feels ashamed for…the age thing and he feels like he won't be able to be as good as what Elena will need." He rubbed my stomach.

"I don't care. He should see how lucky he is to finally find someone."

"He's scared and he's never had to deal with anything like this before. He needs to think about things."

"Well he has a month. If he's not here by the end of March, then I don't ever want to see him again." I rolled back over and Elena gave me another sharp kick, "You're grounded when you come out of there Monkey."

"We'll see how it goes." He kissed my shoulder again.

Jacob got off of the bed and I heard the shower running. He got out a short while later and I felt the bed shift again as he got under the covers. I could feel the silk from his boxers on my skin and my hormones were going into overdrive but I wasn't giving in to my libido. I was going to make everyone suffer for Seth's stupidity.

"Hey Ness?" Jacob asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and brought me flush against his toned chest.

_Well maybe we didn't have to go all the way. _

"Yeah?" I turned around so that our faces were touching.

"I was thinking that we could go to Seattle for the weekend. We need to get away especially after all this and its Valentine's Day next week so I just thought that…"

"I would love to Jacob." I kissed him shortly, "Thank you. When do we leave?"

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect."

"We need to have some alone time." He said.

"I agree but you can't take me anywhere outside. I don't want people to see me like this." I pouted.

"Like what? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Stunningly pregnant?" He chuckled.

"Stop buttering me up. You can have your sex." I rolled my eyes and the night continued as blissfully as I imagined.

I woke up the next morning sore but not in pain. Jacob was in the shower and I knew we would have to leave soon so I got out of bed to begin my morning routine, which consisted of peeing, throwing up and peeing again. I brushed my teeth then got in the shower after Jacob. He packed a bag for the both of us and I almost forgot what I was mad about yesterday with the thought of going away from the weekend…almost.

I was still seething mad at Seth but Jacob continued to calm me down.

"We'll find him." Jacob said as he set my smoothie down.

"I don't want you to drag him back home. He has to come to terms of this on his own." I huffed.

"We at least have to try. He might do something stupid."

"Like what? Kill himself?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past him to…I don't even know. He's not thinking straight." Jacob sat next to me, "I should have been watching him. I should have known that something was up."

"You didn't know. Stop blaming yourself." I rubbed his back.

"Who else should I blame? This is my fault."

It took me ten minutes to calm Jacob down because Seth was his brother in every sense of the word. They were extremely close and Seth's imprinting only made them even closer. Jacob was hurting from Seth's absence and that pissed me off. Seth was being selfish and if he couldn't get over himself then we didn't need him here.

Jacob and I got out of the house after we pushed away all the anger that we were holding and got off to our fun filled weekend. Jacob helped me in the Escalade and then we were off.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked excitedly.

"Nothing. You said you wanted to stay inside."

"Good. We don't need to go out or anything. I just want to eat, have sex and stay with you."

"How romantic." He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I just want to spend time with you."

"Then that's what we'll do."

We made it to Seattle around noon and pulled into the Alexis hotel, which was situated right on the waterfront. We had an amazing view of the sound from out room that was simply decorated in white and black accents. There wasn't anything but a bed, a couch, two nightstands, the bathroom and a TV along with the massive window that gave us an expansive view of the waterways below.

"Ok, so what do you want to do first?" Jacob asked and set the bags on the bed.

"First, I have to go pee and when I come back, I want you stripped and ready to go for sex. I meant what I said." I waddled off to the bathroom to relieve myself.

I pulled my clothes off after I was done and stood in front of the mirror in nothing but my maternity underwear, which wasn't overly sexy or anything but fit nicely around my more curvaceous body and swollen stomach. I was about ready to pop and I looked like a frickin' hippo. I could actually rest a glass on my stomach because it was sticking out so much. I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be to see myself so big. I was actually proud that I could bare Jacob's children and my swollen stomach evidence of that.

I shuffled out of the bathroom and saw Jacob in nothing but his boxers with his hands behind his head.

"I've been waiting." He smirked.

"I can see that." I crawled lightly onto the bed to straddle his waist. He held onto my hips with his heated hands.

"We're going to have to stop having sex soon. I don't feel comfortable with this. I might poke something." Jacob cringed.

"I don't care. I need you so you'll just have to suffer." I bent down to lightly kiss him.

Three seconds later, Jacob's and my underwear was off. He picked me up gently before sheathing me in one grunt. He filled me to capacity and I felt myself stretch to my limits but it was more pleasurable than painful.

We began moving in tandem and I kept rolling my hips on Jacob's length.

"I love pregnant sex." I leaned back.

"Me too. Fuck what I said earlier." He growled and I could tell that we were both close.

He unclasped the back of my bra and let my breasts spring free. He palmed my chest the contact with my hard nipples was enough for my orgasm to crash over me but I held off. Jacob moved his hands from my chest, down further to my clit and pinched it lightly.

That was all I could handle.

Our releases came at the same time and I screamed out so loud, I was sure that someone was going to come up to complain but I could care less.

We stayed in the same position until our breathing was calmed and I rolled off of Jacob. He held me in his arms while we panted back to normal.

"I'm going to miss this once the babies are born." I sighed.

"But think of it this way, we can be more dangerous when they're born." He nipped my neck and my eyes rolled back into my head.

True to promises, Jacob and I didn't leave the room for the next two days.

Fuck Seth.

Fuck imprinting.

Fuck the outside world.

It was the perfect weekend getaway.

* * *

**WELL, NESSIE DID NOT TAKE THAT WELL. SETH IS GOING TO HAVE TO ANSWER TO HER IF HE EVER GETS HIS ASS BACK HOME. **

**I HAVENT BEEN GETTING MANY QUESTIONS LATELY. ONE OF THE ONLY ONES IS IF LEAH IS GOING TO IMPRINT ON PEANUT. IF IT HASNT HAPPENED BY NOW, IT WONT. HOPE THATS A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER. **

**I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE ALMOST TO 1000. ONLY 50 AWAY YOU GUYS. I MIGHT DIE FROM ANTICIPATION. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**GO TO WORK KIDDIES. **


	32. Chapter 32

The Five Second Life Changer

Jacob POV

**COOKIES ARE IN THE MAIL!!!!!**

**I CANT BELIEVE IT. I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND HAD MY 1000TH REVIEW. IT WAS LIKE A MIRACLE SENT BY THE FANFICTION GODS. I ACTUALLY WOKE MY ROOMATE UP SO HE COULD CELEBRATE WITH ME. HE WASNT TOO HAPPY ABOUT THAT BUT WHO CARES ABOUT HIM. I GOT TO 1000 REVIEWS!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY.  
**

**I PLANNED ON GIVING YOU GUYS A DOUBLE POSTING FOR THE DAY OR EVEN A TRIPLE POSTING BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER ISNT FLOWING LIKE I WANT IT TO AND I;M HAVING TROUBLE WRITING IT SO THIS WILL HAVE TO DO FOR NOW. MAYBE YOU CAN READ IT WHILE MUCHING ON THE COOKIES I SENT:)**

**LET ME SAY THIS RIGHT NOW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT HATE ME. YOU WONT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL MONDAY SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT HATE ME. THAT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE ONCE YOU FINISH THIS , AND PEOPLE HAVE BEEN RIDING MY TAILS ABOUT HOW TWINS ARE SUPPOSED TO COME EARLY SO I DECIDED TO ADRESS IT IN THE CAHPTER. :)  
**

**OK, ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Let me be the first to point out that these fucking Clearwaters were driving me crazy.

It had been two weeks since Seth up and left. The end of February was near and he was still gone. No contact at all and no inkling that he was ever coming back. I had no idea where he was and when we phased at the same time, he would quickly go back to human so that we couldn't talk. From the small snippets I got from his brain, I could tell that he was still messed up. I got that he needed time to think but as each day passed I was beginning to be more on the same page as Nessie.

I was getting pretty fucking angry. Imprints were supposed to be there for their imprintees and he was gallivanting through Canada or wherever the hell he was. He was being a coward. It wasn't like he could think at his house, near Elena where he should be. He should man up and get his ass back but there wasn't any way to force him. I tried commanding him one time but he was too fast and was back to a human before I got my sentence out. He was skipping out on his responsibilities and if he didn't want to be here then I didn't want him here.

Elena deserved better than some coward who ran off at the first sign of a roadblock. To be honest, I didn't even know what the main issue was. He should be happy to have an imprint. He had been complaining for years about not having someone and now that he did, he wasn't even here. This should be a time for celebration, especially for him and he wasn't even trying to come to terms with what was going on. I remembered exactly how it felt to be in his position and just to know that there was someone out there that was made especially for you was the best feeling in the world. How could he not feel that?

I prayed that the siren call of imprinting would be too much for him to control. He would have to be back soon because Elena was pulling him towards her but Seth was strong. He was fighting it with every ounce of his being and I could already tell that he was planning on staying away as long as he could. It was something he would do and he needed to grow up. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. This was two people's lives we were talking about and he was screwing with destiny, kismet, fate, whatever the hell you wanted to call it but he was screwing it up.

As mad as I was, it was nothing compared to how boiling Nessie got whenever we talked about the situation. She was a steaming harpy when Seth's name was even brought up and I knew exactly how she felt but I could keep my hormones in check while she just started throwing things. She broke Embry's jaw one day when he tried to sympathize with Seth and started saying how Nessie should forgive him. For what? I don't know but he was part of the select few who were feeling sorry for Seth. She even wanted me to kick him out of the pack for being stupid. I told her that that wasn't a viable reason but I was tempted to do it because he was hurting more than just himself by his decisions.

I was over feeling sorry for him after the first two days of his absence. This whole situation should be a great time for him but he was wallowing in pity wherever the hell he was and I wasn't going to stand for it. I was over looking for him and I was over trying to convince him to come home. He would suffer and it would be his own doing. As much as I wanted to hate Seth with a passion, I couldn't. He was my brother and if he truly did imprint on my daughter, he would be family one day. Not only that but I could tell that he wasn't genuinely trying to hurt Nessie or I. He was really trying to be the better person in all of this but his mind was clouded. He was trying to work through things on his own terms but if he didn't come to his senses shortly, he was going to end up suffering more than he already was.

What killed me the most was that I was worried about Elena. I knew how imprintees were affected if they weren't with their imprints. I had dealt with that first hand when I would leave Nessie for any extended amount of time. I thought back to the most recent separation when I went back to Vermont and then met up with Nessie in LA. She was actually sick from not being with me and I didn't want Elena to have to suffer. Elena was going to need him when she got here. She would never be truly complete without him and I knew she was going to be looking for him. What was I supposed to tell her when she asked for him? I also knew how he must be affected by this because I knew how it felt to be apart from the person you needed most. I still remembered the slight pain that I felt when that bullet ripped through my skull years ago when Nessie was taken from us. I hoped that Seth wouldn't do anything that stupid.

If he wasn't here when she was born, he could just stay wherever he was. I didn't even want to deal with him when he got back because I might snap his neck in half.

The Cullens weren't taking this situation lightly either. They were concerned for Seth but still didn't think that he should be acting so selfishly. The pack was just plain out confused and Sue was going crazy. Once I told her what was going on, she went into hysterics. She wanted to know where her son was and wanted to know if he was safe. It didn't make any sense to me. He could go up against the Volturi and she was sitting watching TV but when he ran off on his own volition, she was about ready to call the police, which coincidently happened to be her husband. She sent Charlie out looking every day when he came home from work and he never complained. He stuck with the "need to know" theory of his past and all he knew was that Seth took off because of something to do with Nessie. That was all he wanted to hear.

The other Clearwater that was driving me insane was Leah. She was taking over the community center job and was doing a good job but she was always around. She was at the garage more than I thought necessary and I had to hear her voice, which annoyed the hell out of me. She even went as far as trying to come to the house to discuss the plans but Nessie slammed the door in her face. Leah didn't try to come back after that but always growled whenever I mentioned Nessie. The main reason I hired Leah for this project was so that I wouldn't have to see her. She could basically work from home on this but she always insisted on coming to the office. Nessie almost blew the garage up when I told her how much time Leah was spending with me. She said that she was just going to eliminate all the temptation and actually stole some of Jasper's dynamite that he kept for reasons unknown to me.

Thankfully, I could always get her mind off of her murderous thoughts by a round of sex that usually lasted well into the night. Nessie and Rachel were getting into their last month of pregnancy and I was freaking out.

To tell you the truth, I couldn't really keep my mind occupied with my problems with Seth or at work because I was too focused on Nessie's delivery. I had two bags already packed and waiting by the door. Nessie rolled her eyes every time I did one of my hospital drills but they were necessary so we did them at least twice a week. She would complain that I was being irrational but I would shut her up with some chicken so that I could focus on getting to the hospital as fast as I could. The first two times, I was going way to slow but now I could make it half way across the county in two minutes flat. I hoped that these drills would help keep me calm when the time came because I knew I was going to be going out of my mind when Nessie went into labor.

We didn't know much about what we were going to be dealing with because the delivery was going to be a special one but Doc said it should be pretty normal. I prayed that he was right because I didn't know if I could take any surprises when the day came. I still had my dreams but I tried to keep my mind off of them because I wasn't going to be more stressed than I had to be.

I knew that Nessie was just as scared as I was but she tried to hide it. She had me watching these birthing videos so that we knew what to expect and I could barely make it through one tape. All the screaming and blood and…fluids; it was disgusting. Nessie said that I needed to think about it from a medical perspective but I was a man, that stuff was just nasty. I couldn't do it. I hoped that the only pain I had to bare was the crushing feel of Nessie's grip when she pushed. I couldn't do that but not much more. I couldn't see anything or I might not make it.

We had things set up and ready to go just in case Nessie went into labor early. I wasn't even thinking about Rachel even though she and Nessie were due in the same week. My brain was already about to explode so I had to hope that Paul was just as ready as we were even though he had already been through this before.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Andrea sighed as she shrugged on her coat and came into my office.

"Thinking." I stated simply.

"You're supposed to be at home. Nessie will get worried." She came over to my desk and turned off my computer.

"I know but I guess I got lost with the time."

"Well go home. It's way past closing." Andrea said pointedly and skipped out of the door.

I sat at my desk for ten minutes more thinking about how much my life was going to change in just a few short weeks. I was going to be the father of two beautiful children that I already loved and cherished. Anthony, Elena and Nessie were my life and I was going to protect them no matter what.

The Romanians hadn't called anymore but that didn't mean anything. I was still scared that they would do something rash. Even if they weren't directly involved, they might have gone to the Volturi and I wasn't going to put up with any bullshit. If someone, anyone came to hurt my family, I wasn't going to stand for it.

The phone rang and startled me.

"Hello?" I hit the speakerphone button.

Soft sobs came from the other end, "_Jacob? Why aren't you home yet?" _

"Oh I'm sorry Nessie. I'm leaving right now." I started getting my things ready to go.

"_Don't you want to come home to me? Why didn't you call?" _

"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't mean to…"

"I thought that you had died. I thought someone killed you or you were in a car accident."

"I was sitting in the office."

"_But you're always home by six." _She cried.

I checked the clock, "It's six o' five Nessie." I rolled my eyes and tried to stifle my chuckled.

"_Are you laughing at me?" _She screeched,

"No Nessie. I'm not laughing at you but you have to admit that you're being a little dramatic." I wished I hadn't said it as soon as I did.

"_You're mocking me now. Great. My husband doesn't love me." _

"You know I love you Nessie." I sighed.

"_Don't even come home." _She said but didn't hang up like she usually would after her shouting.

We were silent for a couple seconds, "Nessie, you still there?"

She let out a broken sob, "_I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean it. I really didn't." _

"I know. And I didn't mean to call you overly dramatic."

"_Can you bring me home some cookie dough ice cream?" _

"Of course." I laughed, "I'll be home in a couple minutes."

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Ness."

I raced to the Wal-Mart so that I could pick up Nessie's ice cream before heading home. It took all of ten minutes but I knew Nessie was going to kill me if I was any later than I already was so I made sure to hurry. I ran in the door a six twenty and as I suspected, Nessie was on the sofa crying into Bella's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Jacob!" Nessie threw herself at me and began kissing my neck with fervor.

"It's good to see you too Nessie." I said a little confused.

"I just missed you. I got worried again. Did you get my ice cream? I might kill you if you didn't bring it. So help me God…."

"Its ok Nessie. It's right here." I lifted up the bag.

"Thank you so much." She kissed me again and then padded off to the kitchen.

Bella sighed dramatically, "These hormones are going to be the death of me. I can't wait until these babies come."

"You and me both sister." I said.

"She went from crying to screaming in two seconds. I almost had to slap her to stop her from going into hysterics. I had to remember that she was pregnant so I didn't push her out of the window."

"Well your service is noted. Now get out."

"Fine but don't call me if she starts going crazy." Bella was out of the door quickly and I went to go into the kitchen.

I walked in and saw what looked like a Thanksgiving feast, "Jesus Ness, what the hell's all this?" I sat at the table and stared in awe.

"I got bored." She shrugged and pulled me to a seat.

"But…I don't even know what to say."

"Since you left me here all day and then didn't come home for hours, I had to occupy myself."

"I was twenty minutes late." I groaned.

"Still, I was lonely and you knew it but…I forgive you because you brought me ice cream." She sat next to me.

"Well then, I guess I have to dig in."

"You better eat it all because none of this is going to waste."

Two hours later, Nessie and I had devoured everything that was on the table and I couldn't even move because I was so full. Nessie didn't let me waste anything and literally force-fed me turkey when I couldn't do it by myself.

I went to bed that night and couldn't even roll over.

"Jacob, stop being so dramatic." Nessie hit my stomach and I let out a loud groan.

"Ness, I can't breathe. All that food you tried to kill me with."

"I did not." She laughed and I almost joined in but my stomach hurt.

"I don't think I've even eaten that much at Christmas." I tried to roll over some more but only made it halfway.

"Do you need me to help you?" She giggled.

"Please."

She got off the bed and waddled over to my side before pushing me until I was facing the opposite direction. She came back to her side of the bed.

"That took too much energy." She could barely make it on the bed.

"I needed help." I painfully chuckled and held out my arms out for her to scoot into them, "We make quite a pair."

"Yes we do. A fat pregnant woman and her gluttonous husband."

The next day, it was hard for me to even get up. I felt so sluggish I didn't even know if I was going to make it into work. I finally got a shower, got dressed and made Nessie her smoothie before checking the bags at the front door.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Nessie asked as she sipped her smoothie.

"Checking your bags for the hospital." I said.

"I didn't know you had those. What's in them?"

"Nothing but clothes and some magazines and…nothing else I guess."

"How long do you think the delivery will take?" She asked worriedly and I stood up.

"I don't know. I read that some women take two days and others are just a couple hours."

"Do you think I could take two days? I don't know if I could go through that kind of pain. Rachel said she didn't even want to give birth this time because it hurt so much."

I pulled Nessie into a hug, "You've been through so many things Nessie and I know you can do this. I'll be there the whole time."

I heard some sniffles into my shirt, "You better be. You did this to me so I expect you to suffer." She laughed lightly.

"I don't think this is all my fault." I snickered.

"Yes it is." She slurped down the rest of her smoothie, "I want some of these in the delivery room. I don't know what I'd do without my morning smoothies."

"I'll put it on my list." I kissed her lightly, "I really have to go. What time is your mom coming over?"

"I don't know. Alice will be here soon so that she can torture me with more baby clothes. Now that we know Monkey is a girl, she's forcing me to look at dresses and onsies. I'm already tried just thinking about it."

"Oh, well maybe I'll wait here until she gets here."

"Go Jacob. I'll be fine." She pushed me out of the door.

"Are you sure because…."

"Go." She interrupted, "And I want more ice cream when you come home."

I spent the day at work but my mind was on Nessie and those babies. It was the first of March and Nessie was due in exactly twenty-two days. I was getting more and more nervous but I knew I could do this. I was through trying to downplay myself because I knew I was going to be a great father. Having two children was going to be hard but I knew Nessie and I would get through it. We were prepared and practically had unlimited resources at our disposal.

Andrea came into my office around lunch looking kind of flustered.

"Andrea, you alright?" I raised an eyebrow.

She smoothed out her skirt and regained her composure, "Ok Jacob, I'm going to tell you something but I don't want you to react." She said calmly.

"Is it Seth? Did that bastard come back?" I growled.

"No, I've given up on him. This is worse."

"Ok."

"Alan and Martin Sed are in the front room. They said that they had an appointment with you but I know they're lying because I made your schedule for the week. Would you like me to let them in?"

So the fuckers wanted to come out and play? Bring it.

"Of course. We shouldn't keep our guests waiting." I said.

She didn't move, "Do you promise to be good?"

"No." I laughed.

"Jacob, I'm serious. You can't bash their heads in or something like that. They'll press charges and try to take the garage away. You have to play it cool. Please calm the wolf down." She pleaded.

"I'm fine. Give me five minutes." I said and she left me alone.

FMS wasn't going to take my business if I had anything to say about it. I worked too hard to have some stupid rich boys come and overpower me. I wasn't budging for anything. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied coolly.

Two greasy haired, tall, lanky men in their early twenties strode towards me proudly. I stood to greet them.

"It's nice to see you two again." I said and sat back in my chair, "What can I do for you two?"

"This is a nice place you've got here Black. I don't think I've ever seen your office." Martin, the older brother responded and walked around.

"I think it's nice. What can I do for you?" I repeated.

"Nothing. We just thought we'd come to pay a visit. We think there is too much animosity between us when there shouldn't be." Alan said slyly.

Bullshit.

"Well, things would be better if you two weren't trying to steal away all my employees and customers." I said light heartedly.

"We think that we've found a solution to that." Martin sat down and pulled out a folder from his jacket pocket.

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

"We want to buy you out." He said like it was nothing.

Say what now.

"Uh…I don't think I understand." I said and rested my hands in front of me.

"Simple. We…" Alan pointed between he and his brother like I was stupid, "…want to pay you…" He pointed at me, "…for your business."

"I got that the first time." I snarled, "What I meant was, why do you think I'd even consider it?"

"Everyone's worth something Jacob." Martin pulled out the paper and handed it to me.

I snatched from his hand didn't even bother looking at it before throwing it in the trashcan.

"I'm not selling." I said firmly.

"You haven't even heard our offer." Alan complained.

"I don't need to. It's not big enough to buy me out." I leaned back.

"Four million." Martin jumped in.

"Isn't that a little steep for a garage that's only been open for two years?"

"Of course but we're willing to give you what its worth."

"Well as generous as that offer is, like I said before, I'm not selling." I repeated.

"Four million is more than enough to get you to sell. You only got this place started for what, one?" Alan asked.

"Alan, please. Let me handle this." Martin stopped him with his hand, "Jacob look, we see what good work you're doing here and we want to buy this fine establishment. We know for a fact that your businesses here and on the east coast are more than profitable so we're willing to negotiate with you."

"Flattery won't work Martin. I'm not selling. I like what I have here and my employees are happy, my customers are happy and I don't think people appreciate having two city boys coming in to take things over."

"Be that as it may, we don't plan on sitting back until we get what we want Mr. Black." Marin spat at me.

I ran my hand through my hair. This was really getting on my nerves, "Gentlemen, if that's all you came to talk to me about, I think this meeting is over. My assistant can show you out."

As if on cue, the door opened with Andrea behind it, "If you two will follow me." She prompted when they didn't move.

They both stood with hard looks on their faces, "We want this garage Jacob." Martin said.

"And as I told you before, I'm not selling. I don't want to see you two on my property again and if I do, I will call the police." I said seriously.

"Or start shooting…"Andrea smiled, "…whichever's quicker."

That girl could be scary when she wanted to be.

"If you two will please see yourselves out." I said sternly.

Both of them stomped out of the door with Andrea following behind them quickly. As soon as they were gone, I was on the phone with Colin.

"_What is it boss?" _

"I need you to go over everything and make sure that there's no way the Seds can take the garage legally."

"_No problem. Having trouble again?" _He asked.

"Yeah, they just tried to buy me out." I sighed.

"No way. I hope you beat their asses."

"That wasn't exactly how it went but I made it clear that I wasn't selling. I just want to make sure that there isn't any way they could sneak around and find some kind of loophole."

"_I'll get right on it. Don't you worry boss." _

I hung up the phone with a loud thud and then convinced myself that there wasn't any way those fuckers down the street could get my business. I promised myself that I wasn't going to let this bump in the road get me down because I knew that I was well protected.

Time passed quickly and the days turned into weeks until it was the middle of March and only a couple days until Nessie's due date. I found that the closer we got, the more excited I became.

I was just as ready as Nessie to get these babies here because to tell you the truth, it felt like more than nine months. I could have sworn that it had been years since we first found out that Nessie was pregnant. I was ready to see what my little girl and boy were going to look like. I couldn't wait to hold them in my arms and see them looking up at me.

Seth wasn't back yet but I wasn't even worried about it. After a couple weeks, I realized that he wasn't coming back so I should stop stressing over hin. If he didn't want to be apart of Elena's life then I wasn't going to force him. After all I had done for him and the things we went through, if he was going to disregard what was happening, then I guess our friendship was over. I felt a pang in my heart every time I thought about it but I didn't care anymore. I tried to get him back but he wouldn't come to terms with it so he could stay away for all I cared.

Spring came early this year and the snow melted fairly quickly, making way for the soft grasses and flowers that covered the ground. It was the perfect time of the year where the sun was out as much as it could be in Forks but there was just a slight chill in the air. It was great weather and I took Nessie for walks so that she could enjoy it. She had been cooped up for the past six months per my request so I thought it would be ok if I took her out. Maybe I could control her hormones a little if we got some exercise.

"Are you excited?" I asked Nessie as she waddled next to me.

"About?" She said shortly.

"About the babies. We only have a couple more days."

"Thanks for pointing that out." She snapped and then let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm just…stressed right now." She plucked a leaf from the flower she was holding.

"You don't need to be. We're ready for this. We have the bags packed and everyone's ready at the drop of a dime. I think Charlie actually planned to clear out what little traffic we have in Forks so we could make it to the hospital without any interruptions." I joked and she laughed.

"I know but…there are just so many 'what ifs'."

"Nothing's going to happen." I said but I wasn't so sure about that myself. I had to trust that everyone knew what they were doing.

"But you don't know that. We have no idea what these babies might do to my body and if I can…even do this." Her voice cracked.

"Hey, why are you acting like this? What happened to my strong Nessie?" I stopped.

"She realized that she can't do everything." Nessie hung her head.

"Yes you can, especially with me there. You won't have to do this alone." I pulled her into a hug, "I'll help you every step of the way." I promised.

"But what about your dreams?"

I knew I shouldn't have told her about those. They were just causing more stress than needed.

"They don't mean anything. Dreams are just…"

"Not your dreams." She interrupted, "Your dreams are premonitions. I can't take it if we lost a baby. I can't go through that Jacob." Nessie's body actually began to shake from her tears and I knew I had to calm her down.

"Nessie, calm down. You have to calm down." I instructed and brushed the hair out of her face, "Please don't get too worked up over this."

"I know and I'm sorry for all this crying but I just can't help it."

"Everything's' going to be ok." I whispered over and over until she calmed down enough to start walking again.

I was on pins and needles for the next few days, just waiting for that moment when Nessie told me it was time to go. Suddenly, the due date was here. I took off for about a week just in case Nessie needed me. I didn't want to have to worry from work about Nessie or the babies' safety. I woke up on the morning of March 23 to find Nessie already awake and sitting up against the headboard. I moved to sit next to her but she didn't acknowledge me.

"Today's the day." She whispered.

"I know." I took her hand, "Everything's going to be alright."

"I can't believe it's finally here. We're going to be parents soon." She said and I caught the few tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"It's finally here." I repeated and pulled her into a hug.

We sat in bed then entire day and didn't say much but that didn't matter. No one bothered us at our request and I got Nessie whatever she needed so that she was comfortable.

"Anything?" I asked as the sun began to set and Nessie sat in the same position she had been in all day reading a book.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to cut you tongue out." She chuckled, "There's no progress on the baby front."

"I thought this was a certainty type thing." I propped my head up in my hand so that I could look at her.

"Due dates are never certain."

"Then why have them? They're pointless." I groaned.

"They give us an estimation. At lest we're prepared." She kissed me lightly.

"I just want them to get here."

"We have to wait until they're ready." She sighed.

March 24. Nothing.

March 25. Nothing.

March 26. Nothing.

This was getting to be ridiculous. We stayed in bed for three days, not moving or doing anything but watching TV. I pleaded with the babies to come out but they wouldn't listen to me. I was so nervous I was nearly pulling my hair out. I called Carlisle over almost every hour so he could check on Nessie but he stopped coming after the second day. He told me that everything was going as planned and all we could do was wait. He didn't want to medically induce labor until the two week mark. I always thought that twins came early but Doc said that would be true if Elena and Anthony were human. It was obvious that they needed a little while longer. There were a couple things we could do to induce labor but as much as I wanted the babies to come, I wasn't doing anything on the list. Sex just seemed too dangerous at this point and walking was out of the question. I wasn't moving Nessie until it was time to get in the car for the hospital.

I woke up on the twenty-seventh to the same sight I had been seeing for the past three days. Nessie was sitting against the headboard with a book on her stomach.

"Don't even ask Jacob. Nothing today." She said before I could open my mouth.

I brought her a smoothie and then just waited as usual.

At noon, there was a loud noise downstairs and two seconds later, Emmett came bounding through the door with Bella in tow.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him." Bella said as she tried to pull him out of the room.

"We're all going crazy over there. What the hells going on?" Emmett got on the floor next to the bed so he could talk to the babies, "This is unacceptable. Come out." He nearly shouted.

"You can't force it." Nessie hit his hand as it tried to travel up her stomach.

"I want to see you babies. Hurry up." He said at her stomach.

"Emmett, leave them alone." Bella groaned as she tried to pull him but he wasn't moving.

"I want my niece and nephew." He pouted.

"We have to let them come out when they're ready. You can't push them into anything they don't want to do."

"Not true. I printed these things off." He handed her a piece of paper.

She read the paper, "**Nipple stimulation/breast pump**, spicy foods, a glass of wine, switching positions, pineapples, and intercourse. I'm pretty sure we've tried all of these except walking and sex." She threw the paper back at Emmett.

"No sex?" He said in shock, "That's the number one labor inducer. Get to it." He commanded.

"Jacob won't do it." Nessie rolled her eyes.

He turned to me, "Why? Are you suddenly gay or something?"

"No." I snapped, "I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"Trust me Jacob, you're not that good." Emmett laughed and Bella hit the back of his head.

"Leave them alone. Let them do it their way." Bella said and tried to drag him out of the room.

"Fine, I'll leave but I want those babies here by the weekend and I mean it." He pointed at the both of us then stomped out of the room.

I went to bed that night and was about to give into my no sex rule. I wanted my babies here now. They were supposed to be born four days ago. What was the hold up? Maybe they were sick? Oh God, maybe they weren't ever gong to come out. Why aren't they here yet?

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I don't know why I was so exhausted because I had only been sitting in bed for the past week but I was glad that I could soak up the sleep while I could because I knew that when the twins got here, I wasn't going to be getting nearly enough.

"Jacob." I felt Nessie push me.

"What?" I groaned.

"Jacob, wake up."

"Why aren't you asleep? You need to be resting."

"My water just broke." She said hurriedly.

I shot straight up in bed.

In the matter of five seconds, my entire life had changed.

* * *

**HOLY BABY ARRIVAL BATMAN**

**LIKE I SAID UP TOP, PLEASE DONT HATE ME. I HAD TO END IT SOMEWHERE AND THAT WAS THE ONLY LOGICAL PLACE. I DIDNT EVEN MEAN TO WRITE THIS AS A CLIFFIE BUT THATS HOW IT ENDED UP. :(**

**YOU'LL GET AN EXPLOSIVE CHAPTER ON MONDAY SO LET ME WORK. **

**QUESTIONS: **

WHERE THE HELL IS SETH? 

**WELL, HE IS...OFF SOMEWHERE. I DONT KNOW WHERE RIGHT NOW BUT HE IS NOT IN A GOOD SITUATION. WILL HE COME BACK FOR ELENA? MAYBE, MAYBE NOT. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HOW STRONG ELENA'S SIREN CALL IS. **

WHO IS STEALING FROM THE GARAGE AND WHAT'S UP WITH FMS?

**EVEN THOUGH THE STEALING HAS TAKEN A STEP BACK, THAT PLOT POINT IS FAR FROM OVER. AND FMS IS JUST JELOUS OF JACOB'S SUCCESS. HELL, IM JELOUS OF JACOB'S SUCCES AND I WROTE HIM BUT YEAH, THEY WONT BE SITTING BACK ANYMORE. **

ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE A SETH AND ELENA STORY?

**GOOD LORD PEOPLE. I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW. I WILL SAY THIS, I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO STOPS A STORY WHEN THE BABIES ARE BORN AND THEN SKIPS FIVE YEARS TO THE EPILOGUE. NO NO. I LIKE FULL, COMPLETE STORIES SO THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME EVEN AFTER THE BABIES GET HERE. **

**STICK AROUND AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME. **


	33. Chapter 33

Delivery

Renesmee POV

**I WONT EVEN BOTHER WITH AN AUTHOR'S NOTE BECUASE I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT TO GET TO IT SO GO....**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

March 23. Nothing.

March 24. Nothing.

March 25. Nothing.

March 26. Nothing.

March 27. Nothing.

I laid in the bed and listen to Jacob's snoring.

This is getting ridiculous. I could tell that Elena and Anthony were going to be even more stubborn than Jacob and I because they were already not following rules. Good Lord. Where were my babies? Why didn't they want to come out? To be honest, I was getting frustrated with all of this. I just wanted my pregnancy to be over. I wanted to stop all the fucking hormone trips and excessive peeing. I wanted my babies here and I wanted them now.

Grandpa said that I had to wait and be patient. He didn't want to medically induce labor because he didn't know if the babies were fully-grown yet. Since we couldn't see them on the ultrasound, we were basically going off of whenever they wanted to come out even though I was almost a week past my due date. This doesn't make any sense. What was taking so long?

I tried to stay calm throughout my days in bed. There wasn't any need to stress because we were working on twin time. I read my books and watched TV while Jacob huffed and puffed but nothing seemed to work.

I sent Jacob around the house to make sure that everything was ready when it was time to go but I knew we were going to forget something. I was oddly calm about the advent of the delivery. Maybe it was because I wanted to get these kids out of me or I was just coming to terms with everything but I didn't have the scary feeling I had been having for the past month. I knew that I was going to do my best to bring healthy children into the world; nothing else mattered. Maybe I would get more nervous when the time was actually here but for now I was just waiting.

"What's taking so long babies?" I rubbed my stomach and whispered to them, "Do you guys like it in there?"

There was a small kick.

"We're all so anxious to see you guys. What's taking so long?"

There was no kick so I tried to get some rest.

It felt like I was only asleep for a couple of minutes when I felt a flutter of kicks that seemed to be lower than normal. I didn't fully wake up because they stopped after a second but then they started up again. Within seconds, the sheets were soaked.

"Oh my God. Finally." I said and pushed myself up against the headboard. There was no pain or contractions but I didn't really know how this was supposed to go. I knew what _should_ happen but this wasn't going to be a fully human birth therefore, so many things could be different.

"Babies, stay calm while I wake up daddy." I said.

"Jacob." I pushed him and he grunted.

"What?" He groaned.

"Jacob, wake up."

"Why aren't you asleep? You need to be resting."

"My water just broke." I said hurriedly.

He shot straight up in bed and turned on the light that was on the nightstand, "Are you serious?" He moved the blanket and saw the puddle that I was sitting in.

He jumped off of the bed and started pacing.

_Here we go. _

It sounded like he was muttering to himself about how I needed to get to the hospital but he was acting like I wasn't even in the room.

"Jacob, I think we shoul…."

"Nessie please. You're going into labor." He said like that wasn't obvious, "I have to get you to the hospital."

"Then why are we still…"

"Nessie, I swear you talk too much. You're going into labor. Do you understand that?" He asked like I was stupid.

_Do you? _

I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. I dialed the house and Grandpa picked up on the first ring.

"_Nessie, is it time?" _He said expectantly.

"I think so. My water just broke."

"_Ok, is there any pain?" _

"No, I'm good for now."

"_Tell Jacob to get his ass in gear." _I heard daddy yell before the line went dead.

"I think it's time to go Jacob." I suggested.

"Oh shit. You're right."

He moved to the side of the bed and lifted me gently in his arms.

"I think I can walk." I said as he rushed us downstairs.

"Not a chance."

The Escalade was already out front so he practically threw me in my seat before going back inside.

I felt more light kicks against my stomach.

"Ok, we're going babies. Don't start coming yet." I patted my stomach.

The back doors of the Escalade opened and my head was immediately filled with the irritating voices of my mother and Rose.

"Oh my gosh Nessie. They're coming." Mama exclaimed and I rolled my eyes yet again.

_We all know that. Can we just get me to the hospital now?_

"Where the hell is the dog? I swear he's always late." Rose snapped.

Jacob was at the car in two seconds, throwing the bags in the back not even acknowledging Rose or mama, "Are you ok Nessie? Do you need anything? Are you in pain? What's going on?" He asked all in one breathe.

"I'm fine Jacob." I assured him and tried to keep my face from twisting as a slight twinge of pain erupted in my lower abdomen.

"I think I just had a contraction." I said and all three of them stopped talking at once, "Did anyone hear me?" I asked.

"Start timing them." Jacob said to mama and ran to the front of the car before jumping in the seat, "Did it hurt?"

"Of course it hurt Jacob." Rose slapped the back of his head, "Start driving." She commanded.

"Right." He started the car and pulled out of the driveway faster than ever before.

I was still pretty calm about what was going on because I hadn't felt any more contractions yet. The one I did have wasn't even that bad. It just felt like a small cramp but I knew they were going to get worse. Rachel said that it felt like pushing a knife through your bellybutton. That was a great visual to have!

Before I knew it, Jacob came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital where Grandpa was waiting with a wheelchair.

"Have there been any contractions?" He asked as he lifted me out of the car.

"Just one." I said.

"When?"

"I don't know…three minutes ago?" I shrugged.

Jacob threw mama the keys before getting the bags and telling her to park the car. We were all ushered inside but instead of going to the normal maternity ward, which was to the left, Grandpa guided us to the right and into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sitting in my wheelchair.

"To the third floor. It's for recovering patients from the trauma ward but it's practically empty now." Grandpa said, "Don't worry Nessie. Everything's going to be alright." He patted my shoulder.

_Do I look nervous? I don't feel nervous. I'm just ready to see my babies. _

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm doing ok. No more contractions. Maybe it was one of those Braxton Hicks ones."

"No, you're definitely in stage one of labor if you say your water broke." Grandpa said as the elevator dinged on our floor.

I had been up to this floor before but it never looked anything like it did now. There was a room set up that I guessed was for me and it looked like one of those rooms that used to hold an MRI machine. It wasn't anything like the normal maternity room. It had a large bed with the standard hospital sheets and blankets and machines that I was dreading being hooked up to. Against the far wall was a station that I recognized as a baby cleaning station for after the twins were born and needed to be washed off.

There were chairs against another wall and a fridge in the corner next to the private bathroom.

"We need seclusion." Grandpa said as he noticed my gaze, "Everything needs to be done in this room so I don't have to leave you once this thing gets started but I don't think that will be for a while. We still have some time before the twins get here." He smiled reassuringly.

"What do we do now?" Jacob worried as he set the bags down.

Within the next ten minutes, I was changed into a paper hospital gown, hooked up to machines, given blood to drink and had my feet in stirrups. Jacob was massaging his forehead in a chair and it looked like he had no blood left in his system. Grandpa had gone to get some supplies from the house.

"Jacob, calm down. I should be the one stressing." I laughed as I nursed my thermos.

"I know and I can't even believe you're being calm about this. I'm about to faint."

"Grandpa said we still have a long time. I haven't even had another contraction yet."

"I just hate thinking of you in pain." He grumbled.

"Well you're going to have to get over that because the pain's coming and you're going to be right here through it all."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He got up from his seat and came to give me a sweet kiss.

_This was going to go well…right? _

There was a knock at the door as I finished my last drop of blood.

A beautiful face peeked in and I squealed from excitement, "Carmen, what are you doing here?"

"Hi sweet Nessie." She crept into the room wearing scrubs, "I heard someone was having twins so I came to help." She smiled.

"Really? I didn't know you were a nurse."

"Honey, vampires can do anything." She shrugged.

"But what about the blood? You're going to be ok with the blood right? You're not going to eat my kids right?" Jacob asked.

"I'll leave if it gets too much but I've done this before." Carmen patted his shoulder and he let out a deep breath.

Grandpa came back five minutes later and Carmen assisted him with my check up.

"You're about three centimeters dilated." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Jacob was pacing.

"Nothing, we're just moving quicker than I thought." He replied.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Just means less time you'll have to spend in labor. Any more contractions?"

"Not yet."

As soon as I said it, there was a new feeling that started in my back this time and then wrapped around to my stomach. It was more intense than a cramp but still nothing that I couldn't handle. It lasted for just a couple of seconds but it was enough for me to grip the side of the bed. One of the machines that I was hooked up to was making a strange noise. Carmen went to go check it.

"We're moving along at a good speed Doctor. She just had a contraction." She beamed.

_Stop smiling. _

"Oh shit." Jacob moved to my side, "This is all happening so fast." He muttered.

"Jacob, why don't you go get some ice chips and take a walk. You look like you're about to pass out." Grandpa said as he took off his gloves.

"No, I can't leave Nessie." He responded.

"Jacob, I'll be fine. Go take a short walk to calm yourself down." I patted his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Grandpa and Carmen are going to be here so I'll be fine."

"OK, but call if you need anything and I mean it Ness." He kissed my forehead and then slowly left the room.

"Poor boy. He must not take pressure well. What did he do when you found out about the twins." Carmen asked.

"He fainted."

"Well expect a lot more of that." She went back to checking the machines, "I can already tell that he's going to be a fainter."

_Poor Jacob. _

I was given a magazine to read and waited while nothing happened. I didn't now how fast my contractions were supposed to be coming but there was nothing going on. Carmen and grandpa just kept checking things while I read and reread my _Vogue_, waiting. Jacob came back a little while later with ice chips and chicken.

"There's a freaking army out there." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking my chicken.

"The whole family plus the pack plus…other people I don't even know are out there."

"Jacob, tell them all to go home. I don't want them waiting here for nothing." I complained.

"I tired but they won't leave. Especially Rachel. She actually tried to waddle her way back here until Paul tied her to the chair."

"I think I'm going to have to medically induce her if she doesn't give birth today or tomorrow." Grandpa said as he looked through my chart, "She's past her due date as well."

"What if we give birth on the same day?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm trying my best to not make that happen. I think we might all go crazy." Grandpa chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I replied, "Is Seth out there?" I asked hopefully and Jacob shook his head no.

_Oh well. I guess he really didn't want Elena. Good, because he didn't deserve her. _

Things happened very quickly within the next hour. I dilated another two centimeters, bringing my grand total to five. I didn't know why things were moving so slowly but they were and there wasn't really anything we could do about it. The contractions came more frequently and more painfully but still nothing that would make me scream to the high heavens like I thought I would be doing by now. The one thing that didn't change was Jacob's reaction to all of this. He was acting like he was going into labor and I swear he was eating my ice chips even though I never caught him.

Mama and daddy stopped by to see how I was doing and mama was already crying at the prospect of seeing her grandbabies. I made her leave the room because I didn't need the extra hysterics. Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all came by to wish me good luck and then told me that they would be waiting in the designated area that Grandpa had to set up for them because they wouldn't leave the hospital.

"Why won't you just sit down?" I demanded at Jacob. I was definitely in labor because my hormones were going haywire.

"I can't help it." He said as he made his fourth circuit around the room in a minute.

"Jacob, there really isn't anything to worry about." Grandpa said as he was doing my third checkup of the night, "You've dilated another centimeter congratulations." He beamed at me.

The next five minutes were when I realized that labor was just as horrible as I thought it would be.

"Holy shit." I panted as the contraction hit and then left. That was my most painful one yet.

Jacob held my hand and looked as pale as ever but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Isn't there some drugs or something you can give her?" He asked Carmen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to do a natural birth." She smiled sweetly.

_Stop smiling!_

"Hell no. Load me up." I whined and laid back into the pillows. Jacob chuckled and I squeezed his hand just so that he'd shut up.

"Ouch Ness." He complained.

"I don't want to hear it Jacob. And by the way, you're never coming anywhere near me again once this is all over. I don't want anymore sex from you and that's final." I snapped as another contraction hit, "Where are my drugs?!" I yelled.

"Right here." Carmen put something in my IV and by the smell of it I could tell that it was morphine. The relief was instantaneous.

"Thank God." I laid back and Jacob dabbed my head with a wet cloth.

"You're doing great babe." He assured me.

"I hate you." I said seriously.

At seven centimeters dilated, the pain was unbearable and I could probably have killed someone at that point and not even cared. At eight centimeters, if I had military secrets, I would talk. I had never felt anything like it in my life. It was like something was trying to rip me up and tear me apart all at the same time.

After a particularly pain contraction, Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

Jacob was on the bed next to me, gripping my hand, "Can't you give her something?? She's in pain!" he yelled at Carmen.

"I need her doctor's approval." She told him sternly.

We all looked at Grandpa for approval but he had that concentrated look on his face, "I don't know how an epidural would affect the babies.

"Are you serious?" I hissed, "You're waiting until now to tell me this?"

"I just don't fell right…."He started.

"I don't care. I need drugs and I need them now." I yelled.

"Alright, alright." He nodded and went to a tray near the door. I saw the needle he had for me and almost started crying. How the hell did women do this?

Grandpa gave me the epidural after I sat up. I heard Jacob swearing loudly and then I realized I had squeezed his hand too tightly.

"Sorry." I managed to whisper.

"It's alright." He flexed his hand to get some feeling back into it and then helped me lie back down.

"Thank you!" I smiled grateful at the Grandpa., "You look beautiful." I told Jacob with a big smile on my face. I knew I looked like an idiot but I felt so good.

"You look stoned." He chuckled and kissed my lips once.

"I feel stoned." I laughed

Carmen came and put some things on my stomach to monitor the contractions and the blood pressure. I was getting more and more nervous as the nine centimeter mark came but it was too late to look back now.

"Is it normal not to feel my toes?" I asked.

"Yes. It's very good. The epidural took its effect." Grandpa said, "I need for you to get ready to push in a little while."

"What? Already? But I'm not ready yet." I said through my teeth as another contraction hit and I heard Jacob's hand crack. I probably broke it.

"You're almost there Nessie. These babies want to come out." Carmen said.

It only took five minutes and then it was time.

Grandpa told me the contractions were coming every 15 seconds and that I was 10 centimeters dilated. The baby was in position to come out.

When Jacob heard that, he took my face and started kissing me. I was happy to comply until the next contraction came.

"Jacob, get off of me." I pushed him away.

"I'm just so happy."

"I am too but right now I need to focus on not killing you." I panted as the contraction passed, "I'm going to rip your fucking balls off once all this is over."

Jacob paled and Grandpa chuckled, "It happens to them all Jacob. Don't worry. She'll be back to normal once the babies are born."

"Like hell I will. I'm going to be traumatized for life after this." I snapped.

"Alright Nessie, this is going to come fast so I need you to pay attention." Grandpa said quickly.

Grandpa told me to start pushing at the count of ten after he arranged me in a better position. I did as told and I repeated the process until he said the head is coming out. To be honest, I didn't really know what was going on. I was in a lot of pain but it was dulled slightly by the drugs I was on. I heard a lot of yelling and Jacob encouraging me to keep going but my mind was only focused on my babies.

"The first baby's crowning." Carmen said.

I felt a lot of pressure and there was some pain. I gripped onto Jacob's hand and he squeezed back, silently telling me that I was doing great.

I kept pushing until I heard the beautiful sound of the baby wailing. My first baby was fine and almost here.

"Push, harder! You need to get the shoulders out." Grandpa instructed. I pushed and screamed at how it hurt. One push later, the baby was out.

"It's a boy!" Carmen announced to us.

"Anthony." I whispered out of breath.

"He's perfect Nessie." Jacob kissed my forehead.

Grandpa offered Jacob to cut the umbilical cord and I could see that he was close to tears as he did so with a trembling hand. Carmen took the baby to check him and then Grandpa got back into position to help me push again. I had a little breather before the second baby was in position.

"How does he look?" I asked as Jacob got near my head again.

"Beautiful. You did such a great job Nessie." He smoothed the hair out of my face.

"Are you ready to go again Nessie?" Grandpa asked.

"No." I replied through a laugh. Even though it hurt so badly, I was happy that Anthony was healthy.

Grandpa told me to start pushing again and just like the first time, there was a lot of pain along with screaming and encouraging. After a couple minutes, I heard the second cry of Elena as she crowned. I felt her leave my body and then Grandpa handed her off to Carmen who cut the umbilical cord this time while Jacob stayed with me.

"When can I see them?" I panted.

"After we get them cleaned up Ness. Right now, I need you to push again so we can get the afterbirth out." Grandpa instructed. Jacob cringed but didn't leave my side.

I started pushing again but it didn't feel like afterbirth. It felt like another goddamn baby. Grandpa gave me a look of disbelief and I kept shaking my head.

"No. I was supposed to have two. I can't do it again Grandpa." I cried.

"You have to Nessie." He said quickly, "Get ready to push."

"What? What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"I'm having another fucking baby." I nearly ripped his hand out of its socket.

"But..l…I…thought we were only having twins." He said in shock.

"This happens sometimes especially with triplets." Grandpa said.

I felt Jacob's hand leave mine and then there was a loud thud on the tiled floor.

"Jacob?" I asked worriedly and looked down, "You better wake up right now. This is your fault." I screamed at him but he didn't respond, "Jacob! I mean it."

There was a lot of noise between my two babies crying in the corner, my shouting at Jacob and Grandpa telling me to push, which I wasn't planning on doing.

"I can't do it Grandpa." I pleaded.

"You don't have a choice Nessie. You need to get yourself together because this baby is coming and he's coming fast. Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded.

Jacob shot off of the floor and was holding my hand once more as I pushed with all my might. Nothing seemed to be happening but I was in so much pain, a bomb could have been going off and I wouldn't have cared. After what felt like ages, I felt the same pressure as before and a head crowned for the third time. There was soft crying this time but nothing like the two wails of Anthony and Elena.

"It's another boy!" Carmen exclaimed as she helped Grandpa with the baby. Jacob was crying but he left my side for a minute while he cut the cord.

"Hole shit. Are you serious?" I breathed harshly and laid back. I was done.

Jacob came back to my said and peppered my face with kisses, "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

"Can I see them?" I asked and Carmen brought my daughter over to me who was wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

My arms cradled to receive her and she was the most precious thing I had ever seen in my life. Jacob had the two boys in his arms and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Elena was gorgeous in that alien sort of way that almost made you have to shield your eyes. She had a small tussle of ebony black hair on the top of her head that matched Jacob's perfectly. Her skin was as smooth as butter and I almost didn't want to touch her because she was so fragile. It was the color of toffee just like Jacob had predicted and I could tell that it was the perfect combination between the two of us. I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed but she was moving around and making the sweetest sounds imaginable. She looked exactly like Jacob with her round face and slightly rounded nose along with he perky ears. She was small but a good size for a newborn.

"Elena Marie." I cooed to her, "She's so beautiful Jacob." I cried.

"I know." He sat on the bed next to me and we traded off so that I could hold Anthony. His eyes were opened and I gasped as I saw the pale blue of all newborn babies but there were small specks of green that almost reminded me of grass. I didn't know where he got that color from but it was hypnotizing. He had a small patch of black hair just like Elena's and looked just like her. It made since because they were apart of a set but I couldn't stop crying. Anthony was looking around the room with wide eyes and sucking on his hands. I almost didn't even want to stop to blink.

And then I totally forgot about the third one who was being handled by Grandpa who was cooing to him in the corner.

"Can I see the other little guy?" I asked and switched with Grandpa.

Baby three was a lot smaller than Elena or Anthony. A hell of a lot smaller and that worried me but I was just happy that he was here, "What should we call this one. He was a surprise." I said through my tears and looked at Jacob who was holding Elena.

"You can name him whatever you want." Jacob kissed me lightly.

"How about…Jonathan?" It seemed to fit perfectly with the child I was holding in my arms. I remembered the story of Grandma Esme's baby that she lost and couldn't get the name out of my head.

"Jonathan Edward." Jacob nodded, "It's perfect."

"We have three babies Jacob." I said like it wasn't obvious enough.

"I hate to break up the family time but we have to get these suckers measured and make sure they're healthy." Grandpa said from the corner, "And Nessie needs her rest."

I reluctantly handed Jonathon off to Carmen who swayed him gently from side to side.

"Take care of them." I said to Jacob as my eyelids became heavy.

"Of course. Get some sleep. You deserve it." He kissed my head again and that was all I remembered before I took a long needed rest.

* * *

**HOLY TRIPLE SUPORISE BABIES BATMAN. **

**BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK, YES ITS POSSIBLE TO HAVE TRIPLETS THAT ARE OF DIFFENT SEXES. I DONT KNOW WHY PEOPLE THINK IT CAN'T HAPPEN BUT IT DOES. JUST SO YOU KNOW JONATHAN WAS BORN BECUASE OF A CONDITION THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LATER CHAPTERS. **

**SO ANYWAY, THE BABIES ARE FINALLY HERE AND AS YOU CAN TELL, THERE WAS A LITTLE SUPRISE. **

**I AM POSTING A DOUBLE CHAPTER TODAY BECUASE ONE, I WANTED TO REWARD YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND TWO, BECUASE I MEANT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE TO BE READ TOGETHER. I WROTE IT THAT WAY SO I'LL POST IT THAT WAY. **

**THERE IS A SUPRISE NEXT CHAPTER....**

**GO FOTRH. **


	34. Chapter 34

Baby 1, 2, and 3

**OK SO HERE'S CHAPTER NO. 2 FOR THE DAY. ITS A TRANSITIONAL CHAPTER TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. **

**ENJOY.....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

_If one feels the need of something grand, something infinite, something that makes one feel aware of God, one need not go far to find it. I think that I see something deeper, more infinite, more eternal than the ocean in the expression of the eyes of a little baby when it wakes in the morning and coos or laughs because it sees the sun shining on its cradle.  
__**Vincent van Gogh**_

**Anthony William Black**

_Where the hell am I and why are people touching me? _

"I hate to break up the family time but we have to get these suckers measured and make sure they're healthy." The deep voice of the man who was holding me said, "And Nessie needs her rest." His hands were cold but nothing uncomfortable. I actually wanted to fall asleep in his arms but I was curious about what was going on so I stayed awake.

He opened a door and started walking down a hall with a woman I had never seen before and my daddy.

_Dad!! Over here!_

I knew him. He was the one who was always talking to Elena and I and now, Jonathan, whatever his name was. He was already a pain in my side, literally. It was great in mom's stomach. Just me and Elena chilling out and then that…thing appeared out of thin air. Good thing he was small because I didn't know if we had anymore room in there but now we were finally here. In the big world.

_Where is everyone? I want to see Jasper and Rose and the wolves and…Emmett. _

He was the coolest one because he was so stupid and funny. He had my kind of humor and I could already tell that we were going to have fun pulling pranks when I got older. He was the one who taught me all those bad words that mommy and daddy didn't like but I thought they were funny.

I didn't know how all those people fit into my life but they were always there and I heard them while in mommy's stomach. They would speak to me a lot and were always nice. I really wanted to meet my grandparents though because they looked nice. The one called Edward said that he was going to teach me how to hunt and that sounded like fun. Can't wait to meet him.

So this was what the real world looked like? It's nothing special. I would rather be back in mommy's stomach. At least it was warm in there.

"Hello Anthony. I'm you're Great Grandpa but you can call me Carlisle or Doc like your daddy." The deep voice said as we continued to walk down the hall.

I tilted my head so that I could see him better and noticed that he looked weird. What's with the gold eyes and shinny hair dude? He didn't have the tanned skin of my siblings or daddy. How was he family? Oh yeah, he must be related to mommy. Cool.

_Nice to meet you. _

"I know that this is all overwhelming but I need you to stay still as possible so that I can weight you." He said.

I could hear Elena crying in the background and daddy was trying to calm her.

_That girl was always crying. _

I was set on some kind of basket that started beeping. I looked at what was going on and realized that there was a lot of things about this world that I didn't understand. Where was I supposed to get my food from? Where was I supposed to sleep? How long was I going to be small like this? Where was mommy? Why wasn't she here?

"Seven pounds, nine ounces." Doc said.

I was taken out of the basket and then rested in the warm arms of daddy.

_Finally. _

"Hey little guy. I'm your daddy?" He said sweetly.

_Duh. _

"You're so tiny. I can't believe it. We waited a long time for you." He kissed the top of my head and I felt alive for the first time since coming into this world, "Your mommy's going to be so proud of you."

_Where is she? I'm hungry. _

"Elena is seven pounds, ten ounces." Doc said.

_Ha. She's always been a fat ass. She used to steal all my food. No more sister. _

I was placed in another basket that was warm and had another blanket in it. I immediately felt like I needed to sleep.

"You're going to be staying here for a while ok Anthony?" Daddy asked me before walking away.

_Wait. Come back. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Who's going to take care of me?_

I thought about these things but all I wanted to do was sleep so that's what I did.

I didn't know how long I was out but I was woken up by the light thumping against the plastic of the container that I was in.

_What the fuck is that and who is waking me up?_

"Oh, he has quite the mouth." I heard the voice of my Grandfather Edward say, "Emmett, you made him come out cursing."

"Yes. I can't wait until he starts talking." I heard a booming voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes and six pairs of golden eyes looking back at me.

_What the hell is all of this?_

They all started cooing at me and telling me how cute I looked. What is going on? As I looked at them some more, I realized that I knew them from the pictures that mommy and daddy kept showing me. There was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella.

My family.

"That's right little guy. We're your family." The one called Edward answered me.

I moved my hand and they all went crazy. I moved my foot and they started making faces at me. I gave a weak smile and I thought they were going to die from happiness.

_Suckers. I had them wrapped around my finger._

"He know the affect he has on us." Edward said.

"We'll have to watch him. He's going to be a prankster. I can already tell." Rose said.

_Hell yeah. Bring it on._

"I don't think so young man. You're going to be a good boy." Edward answered my thoughts.

_Wait. He answered me? _

"Yes. I can hear you." He chuckled.

_How?_

"I can read minds."

_Well stop it._

"I can't control it." He replied.

_Get out of my head._

"I couldn't even if I tried." He laughed.

"It's ok Anthony. No one else likes it either." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Look Edward, his eyes are starting to turn your color." Bella bounced up and down.

I turned my head to try and see myself but couldn't. Where am I? And to top it all off, I'm hungry.

I started wailing because I was so confused and tired and hungry and I wanted my daddy or mommy. Where were they?

"Look what you did Bella." Alice hit her shoulder, "What's wrong with him?"

"He needs his bottle." Edward said.

I was picked up by my daddy whose warm arms cradled me, "Nessie's still sleeping so I guess we will have to try breast feeding later." He bobbed me up and down but I still cried.

He sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room while Edward brought him a silver thing. Daddy put it to my lips and immediately quieted down as I began sucking.

_That's more like it. Now I don't have to starve. What the hell is this anyway? It tastes amazing._

Edward laughed, "He's going to be an eater like you Jacob."

"Why?" Daddy asked.

"He already wants more."

_What is it?_

"It's blood and milk. We didn't know what you liked to drink so we mixed the best of both worlds."

_Well keep it up._

I continued to drink until there wasn't anything left and then became irritated for some reason.

"Here, let me burp him while you feed Jonathan." I was handed off to Bella and she bounced me on her shoulder.

The movement made me feel weird and in the next second, I was making weird noises. It was a nasty gurgling sound that was coming from my mouth. This life is so strange. I want to go back to the dark.

Edward came over to Bella who was sitting in a chair, "He looks like the perfect combination of the both of them." He lightly touched my face and it made me feel nice.

"I know. He has Nessie's smile." She cooed.

I gave her the smile that she was talking about and it looked like she was about to cry.

Don't cry. I'm sorry. What did I do?

"He's worried that he did something wrong love." Edward kissed the top of her head and it was so gentle that I wondered if she felt it.

"He's so perfect." I was bounced a little while longer before my eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

**Elena Marie Black**

"Hello there sweetheart. I'm your Grandma Esme." A caramel colored haired woman said to me.

_I know you._

She was the same woman from the pictures that mommy and daddy showed me. A blonde haired man was looking over her shoulder.

"How was the delivery Carlisle? Everything went well?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, Nessie did exceptionally well and Jonathan was quite the surprise. He's a little small and that worries me but he seems to be doing fine right now. We'll just have to keep an eye on him. He keeps making these rasping noises but his lungs are cleared."

"Good. I can't believe she had three babies. Three grandbabies. Did you ever think that we could say that Carlisle?" Esme said and it looked like she was crying but no tears were coming out.

I looked around the room and things were so bright but I still wanted to see what was happening. I stuck my hand in my mouth and sucked gently so that I could have something to do. There were so many people around and I noticed that they all looked so happy to see the three of us but I didn't know why. What was so special about the three of us? I bet people thought we were beautiful looking. I had seen pictures of mommy and I could only pray that I could be as beautiful as she is. I hadn't seen her in person since I was born but she looked pretty in the pictures. I saw the way daddy looked at her in her memories and maybe I could have someone to look at me like that one day. He was so in love with her and I could tell that he didn't want anyone but her.

Anthony was sleeping in the arms of our Grandparents and was hogging all the attention as usual. He always was, even in mommy's stomach. He was such a pig and always kicking me. I couldn't wait to get him back one day. Just wait until I see him. He was so pushy all the time and was always saying bad words. Uncle Emmett had been teaching them to us but mommy said she didn't want us to say them so I didn't but Anthony didn't care and was always saying inappropriate things. I hope he gets a spanking for his language.

Jonathan was a surprise to us all and I didn't even know how he got there but he was just there one day. I was happy to make room for the little guy but Anthony wasn't as nice. He was always complaining about something or the other but he was my brother and I loved him. I loved both of them actually even though I didn't know Jonathan as well. He was nice to me and never kicked me so I guess we will get along just fine as long as he doesn't try to be mean to me.

"Look at her eyes." Esme kissed my forehead, "They're just like Edward's."

"I know. I was shocked but I guess it makes since. Eye color skips a generation usually." Grandpa said, "All three of them have green eyes. They were light blue but the green was still there. I was surprised that they're so vibrant."

"She's so beautiful. Look at her small lips. They're so cute." Esme kissed my head again.

_OK lady. That's enough of that._

She kept kissing me, "I want to eat her up."

"She is a beautiful one even more so than Nessie was if I dare say it." The doctor laughed.

"Who do you think she'll take after?" A big man asked Carlisle and Esme. He was dark like daddy but didn't look like him. I thought some and I think his name was Embry.

"I think she'll be a feisty one just like her mother. I can see it behind her eyes. Sweet but spicy all at the same time." A nice looking woman said. Embry's arm was wrapped around her waist so I guess they were married like mommy and daddy.

"Can I hold her?" Embry asked.

I was handed off to him and felt the warmness of his touch. It was different from that of my grandmothers but still just as soft. He started swaying me from side to side and I felt my eyes begin to droop.

"Seth is really missing out." His deep voice said.

Seth. Seth? How did I know that name?

I kept my eyes open so that I could search for this Seth person. Something told me that I needed to see him. I needed to fell him but where was he? I started getting agitated because the person holding me wasn't the one I wanted. Seth. He was the one who mommy was mad at. I didn't know why she was mad at him but that didn't matter. I wanted him here.

"Oh no Embry, what did you do?" The woman asked and took me in her arms, "Hi Elena, I'm your auntie Andrea."

I was still squirming because I wanted something else but I didn't know what. As I looked at all my family members and the people who were fawning over my brothers and me, I realized that I felt empty for some reason. Where was this Seth?

I continued to wail as I searched for Seth but he wasn't there.

**Jonathan Edward Black**

To be honest, I really shouldn't even be here. I didn't know why I was here because I don't really remember being inside mommy until a couple months ago. Elena and Anthony had been there longer than me so they had the most room. Maybe that was why I was so small. They took all my space. Stupid siblings.

This world was so cool. There was so much to see and the people were so amazing. There were so many different eyes looking at me and I didn't know why they thought I was so fascinating but they did. I wasn't anything special. Maybe it was because I was so small. Did they realize that I was a freak too?

_I promise I'll grow. Don't send me back. I'll try my hardest to grow._

"Look at him Jasper. It looks like he's trying to speak." The woman called Alice said.

She had been bouncing around since I met her and she was pretty exhausting. She was jabbering on about clothes or something and even tried to put me into some baby shoes until Grandma Bella shoved her away from me. Thank God. I was fine in my light blue blanket and nothing else. It felt freeing and she was trying to confine me to those horrid shoes. I won't be confined.

I want to run. I want to be like daddy. He told me the stories about how he was a wolf and that sounded so awesome. I bet he could go really fast. I want to ride on his back and then become a wolf myself. I bet I could go as fast as him. Probably not but I could try.

I felt a weird pressing thing going on down below and then a nasty smell filled the air.

"Oh ok. That's enough holding for me." Jasper handed me off to Alice.

"Stop complaining. Babies poop. They eat, sleep and poop." She rolled her eyes, "I think it's cute."

She placed me on a table and took off my blanket. Finally. Freedom.

She took a wash cloth and wiped me down below and it was warm so I didn't cry like I thought I would. It actually felt nice so I let her continue.

"You are a lazy baby. I can already tell." Alice said to me, "That's ok. You won't be so lazy when you can walk. I will put you in the cutest Prada outfits you've ever seen."

_Prada? What the heck is a Prada?_

"Alice, you're scaring my grandson."

Grandpa Edward!!

He wrapped the blanket around me again and then picked me up gently, "How are you Jonathan? Did you know that you're middle name is my first name? It sure is." He nuzzled my nose.

_Cool_.

"I know. I hope you don't mind that I can read your thoughts. I can't really control it." He said.

_You can hear me?_

"Sure can."

_Finally!!! I want to see mommy. Take me to her._

He laughed, "I can't right now bud. She's sleeping. She had a long day today so she needs to rest up. You can see her when she wakes up. Is that ok?"

_Do I have a choice?_

He laughed again, "No you don't."

Grandma Bella came over to us and took me from his arms, "What's so funny?" She held me in the crook of her neck.

"He's a smart one. I like him."

"Just because he has your name." She said and made goo-goo faces at me.

"I can't believe that they all have their own personalities. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He gawked.

"Well I wouldn't know since I can't read their minds."

I was passed off to giant man who had bulging muscles that were bigger than daddy's but he wasn't as warm as daddy. I knew that his name was Emmett and he was the one who was saying all those bad words that mommy didn't like us to use. Even though he was a beast of a man, he held me so gently and I almost fell asleep in his arms but I didn't want to miss anything so I forced my eyes to stay open.

_Everything hurts. Why does my whole body hurt?_

I squirmed in the arms of a man who introduced himself as Jasper and I couldn't understand why I couldn't feel the air I was sucking in.

It had been like this since I came into this world. No matter how much I breathed, it seemed that nothing was coming in my lungs. I was breathing a little bit but something didn't feel right. Suddenly, everything was going black.

_Help!!!_

There was a lot of commotion and I was handed off to different people but I didn't know who because my eyes were closed. I felt someone open my mouth and stick something down my throat before extracting it.

My breathing wasn't working anymore. I couldn't get any air.

"What's going on?" I heard daddy asked.

"His lungs collapsed. We're going to have to put him on a respirator."

That was the last thing I heard before my breathing stopped completely.

* * *

**HOLY SUPRISE POVS BATMAN**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'VE HAD IT IN MY MIND SINCE I STARTED THE OUTLINES FOR THIS PART. DONT WORRY, WE'LL GO BACK TO REGULAR POVS AFTER THIS. **

**AS YOU CAN SEE, THE BABIES HVAE THIER OWN THINGS GOING ON. ANOTHNY PICKED UP THAT CURSING, ELENA IS A LITTLE SWEET SPITFIRE AND HAS REALIZED THE ABSCENE OF THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE AND JONATHAN IS BASICALLY THE RUNT. POOR HIM. I HOPE HE GETS BETTER. **

**AS I SAID, EVERYTHING GOING ON WITH JONATHAN WILL BE EXPLAINED WHEN WE GET BACK TO NORMAL POVS**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	35. Chapter 35

The Breathing Machine that Haunts my Nightmares

Jacob POV

**WOWZA, THE RESPONSES FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE AMAZING. JUST AS A GENERAL CONSENSUS, PEOPLE ARE TICKED OFF AT SETH, PEOPLE WANT JONATHAN TO GET BETTER AND THE REVIEWS WERE SPLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE ON THE POV THING. I WON'T BE DOING THAT AGAIN BECAUSE I WOULD GO CRAZY IF I HAD TO THINK LIKE A BABY EVERY CHAPTER BUT IM GLAD SOME OF YOU ENJOYED WELL MOST OF YOU ENJOYED BUT A LOT ASKED TO NOT DO IT AGAIN. IN ANY CASE, LIKE I PROMISED, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**ENJOY...  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Do you know what a respirator is?

According to Webster's Dictionary, it's a device for maintaining artificial respiration or in layman's terms, the only thing keeping my son alive.

It had been six hours since Jonathan's breathing had stopped. Six hours of him wheezing into a tube that was pumping air into his lungs. Six hours that I have been sitting by his incubator trying to stay strong. Six hours of pure torture.

I have never really been a religious person but right now I was praying to every god I could think of because I didn't know what I would do if I lost my son. I didn't know if I could take that kind of pain.

Nessie was still sleeping and as much as I wanted to wake her up so that she could comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright, I knew her body needed to heal. She wasn't anywhere near being told that her newborn son might die because his lungs collapsed. She couldn't take that and as much as I wanted to tell her, I had to wait until she rested because these next few days were going to be hell.

Doc explained everything to me but I wasn't really listening. All I knew was that my son was in possible danger of not making it and that was all that I needed to hear. Thankfully, the family was dealing with Elena and Anthony who were doing better than expected. I wanted this to be a happy time. I wanted to hold my three kids in my arms and sway them until they fell asleep. Instead, I was sitting next to a fucking machine that was keeping my son alive. It beeped every second and there was a deep breathing noise that filled the room. That noise was going to haunt me in my dreams until the day I die.

Apparently, Jonathan had been conceived out of what was called superfetation. It is extremely rare but what about Nessie wasn't? Basically, Nessie had two uteri meaning that she conceived while actually being pregnant. None of that made any sense because that would mean that she had to be some kind of alien or something. Is half vampire the same as an alien? In any case, Doc estimated that Jonathan was conceived four weeks after the twins meaning that he was born about a month prematurely. Usually, that wouldn't be such a big deal because some babies live a very normal life after being born a month early but not with Jonathan.

He wasn't fully developed since there were already two other babies that Nessie's body was caring for. She didn't have enough strength to keep all three of them healthy at the same time and I knew that was going to kill her. She was going to blame herself for this but I was going to do everything I could to make sure she knew it wasn't her fault. There was nothing she could have done to prevent this.

"Jacob." I heard a whisper from behind me but I didn't bother turning around, "Jacob, when was the last time you ate?" Esme touched my shoulder. I flinched slightly from the temperature but didn't shove her off like I wanted to.

"I don't know." I said dryly and truthfully without moving. To be honest, I didn't even know what day it was. It seemed like forever ago when Nessie went into labor but I guess it's only been a day. The sun looked like it was about midday so I knew it was still the 28th.

"Are you hungry? I brought you a sandwich." She handed me a wrapped piece of bread and my fingers barely kept it from falling. My whole body seemed to be falling apart and I didn't know what I could do to stop it.

"Is Nessie awake yet?" I asked and didn't even bother trying to eat.

"No, Carlisle sedated her because she would have woken up too soon. Her body is really weak right now and the only way she'll get better is if she sleeps. He said she should be out for about twenty-four hours."

That gives me twenty four hours to figure out how to tell her that our son was dying.

"Jacob, you have to eat something." Esme rubbed my back, "You can't do anything for him now. Take care of yourself. Nessie's going to need you." She gave me a kiss on the top of my head and then I heard the door close behind me.

Of course she was right so I ate the cardboard sandwich without tasting any of it as I continued to stare at my beautiful boy.

I knew this was going to happen. I knew there was a chance that something could go wrong and as much as my mind had been telling me this over the past couple of months, my body rejected the logic. I told myself that everything was going to be fine and convinced myself that everyone would be ok but my thoughts and dreams were trying to warn me.

Jonathan was a surprise to us all but I loved him just as much as Elena and Anthony. I loved all three of my children even though I didn't know how much longer I would have all three of them together with me. I hadn't even known Jonathan for a day yet but my heart felt like it knew him for years and the pain of losing him was there. I might die myself if he doesn't make it but I couldn't do that because I had to stay strong for everyone else who needed me.

Nessie was going to need me, Anthony was going to need me and Elena was going to need me. Just because one of my kids was sick didn't mean that I could neglect everyone else. As much as I wanted to sit by Jonathan's side forever, I knew that I had to take a break.

I finished my sandwich before throwing the wrapping in the trash and begrudgingly backed out of the room that Doc had set up for Jonathan. There was nothing in it but a bed and that damn beeping machine.

I walked aimlessly down the bright white hallway of the hospital until I came to the room that held my other two babies. I lightly opened the door to see Elena and Anthony sleeping in the arms of Bella and Edward. They both looked up when I entered.

"How's he doing?" Bella asked with a sad look.

I tried to say something but my throat wouldn't work so I just shook my head.

"He's going to get better Jacob. He has to." She said and swayed Elena from side to side.

"He's strong like his dad." Edward replied without looking up from Anthony, "I can't hear his thoughts but I know he's fighting."

I didn't know how this whole thing was going to work but I knew it couldn't be good. Right now, Jonathan was being kept alive by that machine. From what I knew, people who were on it couldn't live without it so either we were going to have to relieve him of his life-support or by some miracle, he would be able to breathe on his own. Doc said that in some cases, once the machine is turned off, the lungs work again but we won't know until we take that risk and turn it off. It wasn't like a light switch that could be flipped every couple of seconds. This was a onetime deal and if it didn't work then that was it.

"You're going to have to talk to Nessie about it when she wakes up." Edward answered my thoughts.

"I know. I wonder what she'll do." I pulled at my hair to try and get some feeling back to my head.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bella asked caringly.

"I don't remember."

"Go home and take a shower, get a nap and then come back." Edward suggested.

"No." I growled involuntarily and didn't even know how to turn off my anger.

I didn't mean to be so callous and clipped but there were so many emotions running through me that I was about to explode. I needed to run but I wasn't leaving this hospital even if it was on fire.

Elena began to get agitated, "I think someone needs her bottle." Bella said and picked her up, "Do you want to feed her Jacob?"

I nodded and cradled my arms when Bella brought her to me. Elena had been fussing a lot since she was born and I knew why, we all knew why. She felt incomplete. She needed Seth and she knew he was out there for her but not here and that was torturing her.

"It's ok Elena. He'll be back." I whispered to her sleeping form and kissed the soft skin of her cheek. I sat in a rocking chair and Bella brought me a bottle, "Seth is the kind of guy who tries to please everyone but he can't fight you for too long." I told her.

She seemed to quiet down a little but I could still tell that she was starving.

I turned the bottle up and Elena immediately began drinking. I was surprised at how easy it was for my paternal instincts to kick in once I was actually holding my children. It was like the easiest thing in the world to feed them or rock them until they feel asleep. I couldn't help but smile when Anthony would give me a cute noise or Elena would turn her head to the side when she was curious about something. They were both so unique but still from the same blood. It scared the hell out of me to think about what would happen if they lost their brother. They wouldn't be the same.

Elena opened her eyes and candy apple green irises that were actually too beautiful to look at hit me, "I wonder where she gets them from." I wondered out loud.

"They were mine." Edward said and ran his finger along Anthony's cheek, "I had eyes like that when I was human. They weren't as bright as your kids' but they were green. I guess Nessie passed them on." He chuckled.

Genetics confused the hell out of me especially now that I was looking at the production of Nessie and me. All three of my children had the bright green eyes that looked almost neon lime in the florescent light of the hospital. The eyes were big, orb like and inquisitive, taken directly from Nessie. There were flecks of Nessie's chocolate brown behind the green but only our super heightened sight could see that.

Since Nessie had two uteri, that meant that Jonathan was his own, just born at the same time as the twins but there wasn't any way to prevent that. Even though Elena, Anthony and Jonathan weren't technically triplets due to the superfetation birth thing, they looked exactly the same. They had my same obsidian black hair, nose, ears, and round face. I didn't know what their jaw line looked like because they were all so chubby but I would take a guess and say that they had Nessie's. It scared me how much they looked like me but Doc said that babies always look like the father and then progressively move towards the mother's genes as they get older. I could almost see it happening before my eyes as the triplets got hours older.

"You're going to be beautiful just like your mommy." I whispered to Elena who had finished her bottle.

I burped her and then handed her off to Bella before moving on to Anthony who was awake now. This kid was something else. He was like a little Emmett and that scared the hell out of me. Edward said that they had the same sick thought patterns and Anthony was already planning jokes.

"What do you have for me this time Peanut?" I chuckled as his face turned up and then the rancid smell filled the air, "Of course."

The whole time I was changing him, Anthony was smiling with his toothless mouth and I could only imagine what was going through his head. Edward was laughing behind me so I knew it wasn't anything pretty.

"You're going to be the death of me." I said as I finished his diaper. At this point, I think he was just pooping to watch me squirm because I had changed his diapers triple the amount of times I did Elena's.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I held him up to my eyes. He stared at me with emeralds that gem hunters would kill for and turned his head to the side. I did the same and followed his movements.

"He's thinking about Nessie. I guess he wants to see her." Edward said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now. I don't want them to see Nessie that way. It might scare them." Bella replied.

"I think you're right. Let's wait until she wakes up." I said and Anthony started wailing in protest, "Don't start with me mister. You can't have everything you want." I stuck a bottle in his mouth and he forgot about whatever was bothering him. His eyes went wide as he continued to drink and I guess that he liked it.

He was already starting to grow and he ate like a horse. Now that the babies were here and Doc could do some proper tests, he figured that they would have a growth spurt shortly but that would be their only one. They would grow quickly in the first couple of weeks and then grow normally from then on. He also said that their genetic makeup was practically the same as Nessie's so he figured that they would stop growing once they hit twenty or twenty one. That was some good news I could give Nessie. We would never have to watch our children grow old.

I wasn't even thinking about what kind of powers they could have at this point or if their abilities were anything like werewolves or vampires because I was too focused on them being babies. Doc thought that their true colors would start to show once they got out of the newborn stage.

"Here, let me take him." Edward held out his arms after I finished giving Anthony his bottle, "Go see how Nessie's doing."

I walked out of the room and felt the same way I did when I came in. It was weird that without seeing my babies, I felt empty because I knew what was going on a couple doors down. If I tried real hard, I could hear the damn breathing machine again and that terrified me so I didn't even want to listen to that.

I went to Nessie's room and pushed open the door. Nessie was sleeping soundly and was actually snoring, which would have made me laugh if I had the energy. My whole body and mind was exhausted but I knew that Nessie was feeling much worse than me. She had pushed out three kids and Doc said that she suffered more than a normal human pregnancy so she needed to rest off the trauma. She didn't look like she was dead but it still scared me to see her with an IV in her arm. Rose was sitting by her bed reading _The Great Gatsby. _

"I got bored so I thought I'd read to her." She shrugged.

"Thank you. Has anything happened?" I asked and sat opposite Rose on the other side of the bed.

"Nope. She's been sleeping like a bug. Carlisle said that she should be awake in the morning." She gave me a sad smile.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell her."

"There isn't much you can tell her besides the truth. Make it as medical as possible. She can take it better that way." Rose said and I nodded.

"I tried to read up on what was going on but it didn't make any since to me."

"I know this is hard but Jonathan will get better." She assured me.

"How do you know?" My voice cracked.

"I have faith that he will. He has too much to live for to just give up."

I caught my emotions before tears spilled over and pulled myself together.

_Be strong Jacob. _

"Where's everyone else?" I asked after my voice went back to normal.

"We're all still here, somewhere around this place. I think Emmett and Jasper went to go sit with Jonathan and your pack went for a run. They're all hurting for you Jacob."

"I know. How's Rachel doing?" I asked.

"She's good. The baby should be here by tonight."

Doc had induced Rachel's labor and Paul was with her. There wasn't any progress yet but it was coming. I couldn't even be happy for my sister because there was so much shit that I was dealing with and I didn't even know how I would feel if her daughter lived and Jonathan didn't. I know that sounds horrible but it wasn't fair. He should have just as much of a chance as any other baby.

I mentally kicked myself for even thinking about that because I would never want to wish bad things on anyone especially my family.

"You want to take a break?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm going to take Alice and Esme hunting." She handed me the book and stood in front of me awkwardly. She bent down and gave me a hug that shocked the hell out of me. I didn't think she had ever touched me in a way that wasn't to deliver pain. I didn't really know what to do but my arms acted on themselves and wrapped around her back.

"He's going to make it Jacob." She said in my ear.

"I hope so." I said back.

She released me and shook her head, "If you tell anyone I did that, I'll rip you to shreds." Her cold voice was back to normal.

"I promise." I snorted.

She glided out of the door, leaving me alone with Nessie.

I took her hand and rubbed circles over her knuckles, "Babe? I don't know if you can hear me but you get better. We have a lot to talk about when you wake up." I kissed her forehead and then sat back down to begin reading from where Rose left off.

It was at the point when Nick was having his mediation in the middle of the book and I read from the top of the page.

_Gatsby believed in the green light, the orgastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter—tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther. . . . And then one fine morning—  
So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past._

I read that passage three or four times before I realized that the words were just a jumble on the page, not making any sense or having any affect on me. I closed the book and didn't even bother to mark the page. My eye lids became heavy and I fought them with every ounce of my being but I couldn't keep them open.

I dreamed about what it would be like to have three kids running around in the backyard or three kids eating birthday cake or three kids watching TV; anything with three kids. It had to be three kids because there wasn't any way that I was accepting defeat. I took Rose's words to heart. I had to have faith that he would be alright because there was just too much love in this world for him to not get better. I needed him just as much as he needed that respirator and I couldn't even imagine what was going on in his head.

Could he hear us? Could he see us? What were his dreams, his goals, his aspirations? What did he want to see in this world?

I hoped that we all had a chance to answer all of those questions and I prayed that I could be there for my children to give them whatever they wanted out of life.

"Jacob." I heard a whisper and my body was lightly shaken, "Jacob." I heard my name a little louder and I slowly opened my eyes.

I shot straight up and reclaimed my boundaries, "What happened?" I asked to whoever it was. My eyes adjusted enough to see Andrea's form and to realize that the sun had set.

"Nothing. Everything's good." She sat me back down. "Here, I brought you something to eat." She handed me another sandwich and a bottle of water.

_What the hell is it with these sandwiches?  
_

"Is he doing ok?" I asked as I moved some hair out of Nessie's face.

"Yup, still the same but Carlisle has high hopes. He wants to try and shut the respirator down. He thinks that Jonathan might be able to breathe without it."

"He can't do that." I said frantically, "Not yet. I…I…" I began hyperventilating and put my head between my knees.

Andrea began rubbing my back, "It's ok. He wants to give and Nessie some time to talk about it. He's not going to do anything without your permission."

I calmed down enough to lift my head and gulped down the water I had so that I could breathe a little easier, "He really thinks Jonathan can breathe without it?" I asked after I was done with my water.

She shrugged, "He's been monitoring him and said that his lungs have developed a little bit but nothing compared to where they should be. He said there's about a 30 percent chance."

"Of what...?"

Her face fell, "Of…surviving if he shuts the machine down but that's better than the five percent chance it was this morning." She tried to backtrack but it wasn't working.

I threw up in the trashcan that was near Nessie's bed and almost didn't even want to come back up for air. Andrea handed me another bottle of water and I drank that like a starved man, needing any form of substance.

"It will all be ok Jacob."

"You can't be sure of that." I said under my breath.

"Yes I can. He's a fighter. It's going to be ok."

"Stop saying that. You don't know what the hell is going to happen." I snapped.

"I know but…"

"Please just leave." I closed my eyes so that I could control myself.

"Are you sure?"

"Did I stutter? Leave." I commanded like she was in my pack and she nodded sadly,

She slowly walked towards the door, "Rachel had her baby." She said before leaving the room.

Wonderful.

This was the 28th of March and it could be the happiest day or the saddest depending on what was about to happen in the coming hours. We could be celebrating four birthdays in future years or three birthdays and a funeral. Even the thought of it made me sick again but I didn't have anything left in my stomach to dispel.

I threw my food away and gave Nessie another small kiss before getting into the elevator to head to the maturity ward where Rachel was. Like with Sarah, she had a normal human delivery and didn't need anything special or extra.

I walked through the light pink halls of the second floor and became jealous as I looked at all the healthy babies that seemed to be taunting me. They were all crying and begging to be held. What I wouldn't give to hear my Jonathan cry again. Anything besides that damn breathing machine would be an improvement for me.

I walked to Rachel's room and knocked before Paul told me to come in. I pushed the door open and saw Rachel on the bed with her baby wrapped in the pink blanket and several people around her but I couldn't tell you who. I put on a smile to appear happy for her and walked over to see my new niece.

"She's beautiful." I gave the customary greeting when viewing a baby.

That used to always make me laugh. Even if a baby was butt ugly, people always told the parents that it was cute. I almost laughed as I remembered the _Seinfeld _episode that dealt with the same thing.

"Thank you. How's everything on your end going?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No change." I caught myself before the tears fell, "What's her name?"

"Serena." Paul said with all the love in the world.

"We don't have Serena in the family." I thought quizzically.

"We ran out of names Jacob. Gosh, we can't have repeats." Rachel laughed and I joined her painfully.

Sarah was bouncing on Andrea's lap in the corner and seemed happy by all the excitement that was going on in the room. I couldn't blame her but I wished she would take it down a notch. My head was starting to hurt.

"Go back to Jonathan. I know you don't want to be here." Rachel said.

"It's ok. I need a break." I lied.

"Go." She said more sternly.

"Thank you." I let out a deep breath. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then shook Paul's hand, "Congratulations you two." I said and then made my way to the door.

"Jacob." Paul said before I could leave. I turned around, "He's going to be ok."

_I wish people would stop saying that. _

I opened the door and went back up to where Nessie and the babies were. I checked on Nessie who was still sleeping and then went to go see how Elena and Anthony were doing. They were both wide awake now and Esme was making funny faces at them in their baskets. She moved aside when I came closer and I held both of them for a little while. I kissed them both goodnight because I figured I wasn't going to be leaving Jonathan's side tonight. I went to his room and saw Jasper and Emmett talking to him. They didn't seem to notice that I had entered.

"Once you get bigger, then we can take you hunting. It's the best thing in the world." Emmett said happily.

"Maybe he doesn't like blood." Jasper argued.

"Too bad. He can at least go killing with us."

"You make it sound so crass." Jasper shuddered.

"So says the vamp who fucking killed for a living under that Maria bitch."

"Stop cursing in front of the baby." Jasper scolded, "And I didn't kill."

"Well what would you call it? Killing is killing my brother. I bet he can take down a full moose by the time he's three."

"Just like Nessie." Jasper said, "You're going to be awesome little guy. You just have to get better for us."

"I hope you guys aren't filling my kid's head with crap." I said once I got the courage to speak.

"Just the truth Jacob. No need to worry." Jasper replied, "Come on Emmett. Let's go hunting."

"I don't want to. I wanna stay here." Emmett didn't move.

Jasper went and opened the window before pulling Emmett out of it with him, not saying a word to Emmett's protests. I laughed at their antics and then took the seat closets to Jonathan who was still wheezing and still had the tubs connected to his poor body.

I kept my eyes opened as long as I could and even saw the sunrise but my sleep deprivation got the best of me and I was in dreamland before the sun came up fully.

I didn't know what I dreamed about that time I guessed it was ok since I didn't wake up in a nightmare.

"Jacob." I heard my name being called by Bella.

_Why can't people just let me sleep? _

"What?" I groaned.

"Nessie just woke up. It's time to tell her."

_Oh shit. _

* * *

**HOLY BROKEN BABY BATMAN**

**I FEEL SO BAD FOR JONATHAN. THE POOR GUY DIDNT EVEN HAVE A PROPER CHANCE IN THE WORLD. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW AND I DONT HAVE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION THIRTY TIMES, YES WHAT NESSIE HAS IS REAL AND ALTHOUGH ITS RARE, IT DOES HAPPEN. YOU CAN LOOK IT UP IF YA WANT BUT I DID THE RESEARCH LONG AGO AND THERE ARE DOCUMENTED CASES OF WOMEN GETTING PREGNAT WHILE PREGNANT. SOMETIMES THE BABIES ARE FINE AND OTHERS, THEY END UP LIKE JONATHAN. **

**YOU'LL HAVE TO STICK AROUND TO SEE IF OUR HERO GETS ANY BETTER. **

**HOW WILL NESSIE TAKE THE NEWS...?**

**SAD DAY**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

Shower Therapy and Unfit Mothers

Renesmee POV

**MORE DEPRESSION. I KNOW I KNOW, YOU GUYS ARE TIRED OF IT BUT THINGS HAVE TO GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET BETTER. YOU GUYS KNOW THAT. SO ANYWAY....**

ENJOY....

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was awake but I kept my eyes closed because I could hear Aunt Rose's voice reading to me. It soothed me to hear her bell like tone that was so calming and beautiful.

My body felt well rested and I could tell that I had just gone through something but it wasn't anything painful. I was just a little tired. I guess that came with a delivery, especially with triplets. I still can't believe I had three children. Three children to take home and play with, raise to become adults and watch them grow. How was this even possible? A year ago, children weren't even a possibility and now I had three.

I continued to hear Aunt Rose's voice and I think she was reading _The Great Gatsby_ but I wasn't sure. I slowly opened my eyes to see the same hospital room that I gave birth in. I could tell that it was morning by the way the soft sun was trying to peek through the clouds and the birds were happily chirping outside. It was a perfect day; no rain, no storms.

"Are you up?" Rose leaned over to me.

"Yeah." I said and my voice was harsh from lack of use.

She handed me some water, which I drank quickly and then set it down on the table next to the bed. I sat up by myself and was surprised at how much strength I had. How long have I been sleeping?

"What's today?" I asked her.

"You were asleep for two days so it's the thirtieth."

"Wow. No wonder I'm not really tired."

"That's good. We were worried that you might be too excited to sleep so Carlisle sedated you." She smiled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I looked around.

"Everyone's still here."

"After two days? That's weird. Why didn't they go home?"

"Well…we've been worried about you." She moved some hair out of my face.

"Where's Jacob?"

"Bella went to go get him." She got up from her seat and gave my forehead a kiss, "It's going to be alright." She whispered and smiled sadly before floating out of the room.

_What the hell was that about?_

I felt something turning in my stomach and I didn't feel very well if I thought about it but I chalked it up to lack of food. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in a couple of days and then the fact that I just delivered three babies might have something to do with it.

I ran my hand over my stomach and was shocked.

"What the hell?" I pulled the sheet back and instead of seeing my swollen abdomen, I saw the toned muscles that I had before I got pregnant.

"Are you serious?" I said in awe. Could I really be this lucky? Could I really just snap back to my old weight without even trying?

I was crying as I thought about all the clothes I could fit into again and didn't even want to think about how this was possible. My hormones were still a little out of whack but I knew they would go back to normal with time. Regular human women took forever to lose baby weight but mine was gone just like that. I guess it had something to do with my genes but I wasn't going to question it.

Two minutes later, I smelled Jacob's woodsy scent and got excited. He poked his head in my room with a tired face and sad smile.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" He came and gave me a small kiss.

"Good."

"You slept a long time. You look well rested."

"I am but you don't'." He had purple circles under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep, "Why are you so tired?" I traced the lines of his face.

"Long couple of days. You don't look tired at all." He said as he checked me over.

"I am and I lost all my weight. Look." I pointed to my slim body and his eyes bugged out.

"What the hell kind of exercise regiment were you on?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I just…snapped back." I said happily.

"Well you look good." He gave me another kiss. He looked like he wanted to say something but was prolonging it.

"Can I see the babies? How are they?" I asked excitedly. I was finally going to see them after my two day absence. Did they even know who I was? I hoped so.

"Uh….well how about we wait a little while." Jacob suggested and his forehead crinkled, "Let's get a shower and then Doc is going to come talk to us."

"Why? Is everything alright?" My mind went to the worst place imaginable. What was going on?

Jacob closed his eyes, "Let's just get a shower first. We both need one and then…I'll explain everything." I noticed that Jacob looked like shit in the same clothes he was in when we got here and his face was unshaven. It looked like he hadn't eaten in awhile either.

"Is it…bad?" my eyes were tearing up, my hormones beginning to get the best of me.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Which one?" My face was covered in water at this point.

"Jonathan but we're doing everything we can Nessie. Let's take care of you first before we get into all of this."

"I want to know." I said firmly.

"He's sick Ness."

"How sick?" My voice cracked.

"Doc can explain it better than I can. Please let me take care of you first." He pleaded.

I nodded silently and Carmen came in to unhook me from my IV.

Part of me wanted to run towards that maternity ward and see what was going on with my babies but another part of me knew that I had to make sure I was ok before doing anything else. I knew that Grandpa wanted to give me a final check up so I knew it would be awhile before I was able to see Jonathan, Elena and Anthony. I hoped they were doing alright but Jacob's precious words told me that something bad was going on.

Jacob led me towards the private bathroom in the room and I knew I had to take care of myself before I saw my babies. They needed a strong mother so I was going to get myself together and then go see them. I wiped my tears and mentally prepared myself for the worse.

Jacob raised the lever to make the shower spray. The shower had glass see through doors, the glass blurred so anyone looking in from the outside wouldn't see every detail of the one showering.

The shower water running hot behind us, Jacob started to undo the tie of my hospital gown. There was nothing sexual about the way he was touching me. It was pure love and adoration. I noticed that his hands were trembling slightly but he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Jacob, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"After we shower and get some food in us. Everything's going to be alright."

The hospital gown fell to the floor and I turned to look at Jacob's face. Instead of saying anything, I pulled his face to mine for a kiss. Once again, it wasn't anything sexual but I wanted Jacob to know that I was here and we were going to make it through whatever was going on.

"Jacob, when was the last time you slept?" I asked as I looked at his tired face.

"I got a few hours last night. Don't worry about me. How are you doing?"

I was surprisingly well. It seemed like my body didn't even realize I just spent nine months carrying children. My stomach was gone, the soreness in my back and feet was gone, I was slim and I didn't feel heavy anymore. I was getting tired from standing on my feet for so long but I knew I would get my stamina back with time.

"I'm fine Jacob." I gave him a small smile for reassurance.

I kissed him again and my fingers slowly moved his shirt up his stomach, taking my time. I wanted to care for him as well because I knew he was tired just like I was. Finally, I lifted the shirt up over his head, letting his large, muscular arms slip out of the sleeves as I peeled it completely off of his body, placing it down on the counter behind me.

Neither one of us spoke as I moved my lips away from his mouth, moving them to his shoulder, kissing them softly as I tried to soothe the tension from his body.

"Please let me take care of you Nessie." It sounded like he was about to crack and I knew that these past few days must have been hell on him. He needed comfort.

"I'm fine Jacob. It's your turn." I said truthfully. We weren't going to have sex because my body was in no way ready for that and I was so focused on my babies that I wouldn't have enjoyed it but I wanted Jacob to feel wanted as well. I was going to take care of him.

I circled his wrists with my tiny hands, holding them at his sides, and they barley fit. He could have broken my hold in an instant but his resolve was crumbling. I moved my kisses down his body, from his neck to his pecs, from his pecs to his stomach. I opened his jeans while I was on my knees before him, unzipping and gently pulling them down to his ankles, and then his boxers, too.

I stood up and held his hand as he stepped out of his clothes, now completely naked for me.

I went into the shower first and pulled him with me. I noticed that all our showering things were there. Someone must have brought them form home.

I loved the slight burn of the hot water on my skin and the steam was clearing my mind of all negative things. Jacob ran his fingers back through my long, thick curls that were becoming wet and softened by the water, soon making it a nice, slicked back almost ebony plait. I turned so that I could see him. I kissed his chin and mouth, nose, closed eyelids, down his cheekbones. I shifted us so that he could stand under the showering hot water while I slightly shivered just out of its warm path.

I was adoring my husband, worshipping him every where, not missing the most insignificant area. I could tell that he needed this.

I moved my hands down his neck and then lower, massaging his skin softly as he let his mouth open slightly, his breathing deep and low, enjoying the sensations of water and fingers, palms…kneading gently, not groping.

"How does this feel, Jacob?" I asked in a whisper, my own body already limp from the hot water. I didn't even realize how much I needed a shower until I was in here but I was glad Jacob made me take one.

"Don't stop, please…" He said in a non-erotic voice. It sounded like he was going to sleep.

"Your wish is my command." I said, moving my hands down his ribs, finding his nice backside, my hands squeezing lightly, circling with my palms.

"I want to wash you." I told him without hesitation, taking one of my bath sponges and pouring some of the body wash into it.

He trembled a little bit as I began, turning his back to me and stroking his wide shoulders. I kissed the skin of his back, soaping in wide circles after each kiss with the sponge, my other hand softly moving the suds down his body. His voice hummed in response, telling me I was doing well.

I used my hand to glide the bubbles down Jacob's spine, massaging all the way down as he murmured things though his sleepy voice.

Kneeling down, I leisurely washed down his muscular, legs. I slowly moved his legs around so he'd face me now, continuing my lathering into my right hand. Suddenly, he switched positions so that he was the one kneeling and I was the one with my back against the shower wall.

"Jacob…"

"Stop trying to care for me Nessie." He growled, "I don't need this. _You _do."

"But…"

"Please." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I couldn't say no.

I decided to stop complaining because the circles he was making on my legs felt too good.

He lifted each foot carefully. I had to rest my hands on his shoulders for support while he washed my feet, loving each and every toe. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my foot and I involuntarily let out a small gasp.

"No, Jacob, you don't have to kiss my _feet_." I whispered, looking a little sad.

"Yes I do." He did it again and wouldn't let me pull out of his grasp.

He smiled up at me and said in a low voice, "You've been neglected. But I'm here now. I'm here to take care of you."

He moved his hands up the front of my legs, over my knees and up my thighs.

Rising to his feet again, he lathered up the sponge. Soaping up my stomach, then up my ribs, peppering more soft kisses there after their washing, he moved up to my breasts. He gave them a nice, methodical wash, not pinching nipples or biting. This shower wasn't for that. My entire body felt like Jell-o and I could have sworn that I was in a spa somewhere because I could feel all the grime, pain and worry from the last three days flow into the drain with the rest of the water and soap. But somewhere in the back of my head I remembered what Jacob had told me.

_Jonathan was sick. _

He said it was bad but I prayed I was just overreacting.

He reached for the shampoo and dropped a small dollop in his palms.

He kissed my cheeks and moved my head back, turning me a bit so the water didn't run down my hair anymore. He got his fingers intertwined into my locks and massaged my scalp as he lathered the shampoo.

"Uuuhhhh God." I moaned and closed my eyes while he worked with both of his hands, using all his energy and giving all his attention to me.

"I love your hair, Nessie." He kissed my mouth again. His fingers slowly worked the shampoo out of my thick, wet hair, his lips not releasing mine yet. He slowly moved his lips to my neck.

"Jacob…" I moaned now, loving what he was doing to my skin. My fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders as I tried to grip him tighter to me. I almost didn't hear the quiet sobs of my husband but if I listened carefully, I could tell that they were there. He was crying and trying to take care of me at the same time. He shouldn't have to do that.

Then he moved me so I was standing under the pouring hot water.

"Your turn." I whispered, roughly spinning him so his back was to me.

I reached up and intertwined my fingers into his hair, pulling his head back a little until he was almost looking up. I wasn't rough with him, still sweet but firm.

He needed this just as much as I did.

The water ran down his throat as I lathered up the soap and glided it across his body.

I washed him all over, just as he had done to me.

I finished washing and shampooing him, avoiding sensitive areas so that we didn't get aroused.

He got out of the shower first, all the hot water gone, and grabbed a towel from the bar on the wall. He pulled me out next and wrapped me in it. I towel dried his hair with another that was on the sink. I moved down his face, his neck, shoulders, under his arms. We took our sweet time drying every inch of skin, placing small wet kisses upon every thing that had just dried off.

After we were done, I noticed that there were new clothes on the sink. They were sweats for the both of us, which I was thankful for because I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be going anywhere for the next couple of days. He brushed through my hair to get the tangles out while we looked at each other in the mirror.

"Please tell me what's going on." I whispered almost begging.

Jacob let out a deep breath, "After you fell asleep, we…we all were around playing with the babies. Everything was fine." He voice cracked but he pulled himself together. I knew that he didn't want to show his pain, especially with me, "There was a lot of commotion and Doc said that…Jonathan's lungs had collapsed."

I swayed slightly and my eyes fluttered back but Jacob caught me before I hit the floor.

"Nessie, stay with me please." Jacob hit my face lightly, "Nessie, come on."

I was only out for a second but it felt like longer, "Tell me he's alright." I felt the sting of unshed tears in my eyes, "I have to know that he's ok."

Jacob hesitated for a moment and that's when I knew that this was bad, "He's on a respirator right now and Doc thinks that there's a 30 percent chance of him living if we take him off of it."

This time when my eyes fluttered back, I didn't even try to stay in the light. I let myself go because I felt so horrible.

_How could this be happening to me? _

I always knew that something like this might happen. This was all my fault. Somehow, I knew that this was my fault. My body wasn't capable of caring for him and he was dying because of me. My son was dying because I was too weak.

I woke up God knows how much later in the plush bed of the hospital. I felt Jacob's heated hand in mine and saw him staring at me with pained eyes.

"I…I…have to see him." I tried to get out of bed but Jacob pushed me back down.

"You have to take it easy Nessie. You're still not fully healed."

"I'm fine Jacob. Let go of me." I was crying but still pissed. He tightened his grip around me and held me down, "Jacob, please."

I didn't even give him a chance to answer before I just shoved so hard, he feel backwards. I was out of the door before he got off of the floor and ran down the hall, barefoot and not caring. I followed the sound of a respirator machine and wheezing that cut deep into me every time I heard it.

I was led to a room that was smaller than the one I was in but just as bright and clean. There, in a little plastic container, hooked up to three tubes, was my son. My little son who was less than three days old was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. My body crumbled but once again, Jacob was there to catch me.

"Please just tell me that he's going to be ok." My body was shaking.

"I can't promise that but we're trying Nessie."

"Who's trying? Where's Grandpa? Why isn't he in here?!" I yelled and pushed myself up, "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" I yelled into the hallway but no one came.

"They went hunting. They wanted to give us some time…"

"Get him here now." I snarled.

Where the fuck was Grandpa. Wasn't he some kind of super genius doctor? He should be able to fix this.

Once I realized that no one was coming, my body cooled down and I went to go see my son. He needed me to calm down and think rationally. I was racking my brain for anything that could be useful.

"Can…can…I hold him?" I asked through my tears.

"We can't move him." Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I felt his tears on my shoulder.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Two days."

Jacob tried to explain to me the best he could what was happening with Jonathan. As I suspect, it was my fault. Leave it to me to have two uteri. I would be the one who would fuck this up. Nothing in my life was easy and I should have known that this wouldn't be either. I was so naïve when it came to Jacob's dreams. He was trying to warn me but I wasn't listening.

I cried into Jacob's chest the entire time he told me how Jonathan was breathing through a tube because he couldn't do it himself. He was so small and he could have fit into Jacob's palm. I was so scared I didn't even know what to do.

After a couple hours, I didn't have any moister left in me and just sat on the floor, in between Jacob's legs with my back against his chest, while we looked at our son.

"Is he in pain?" I asked with a horse voice.

"I don't know. Edward can't hear his thoughts." He said without emotion.

"He's so small."

"I know. He never even had a chance." Jacob kissed the side of my neck.

"Why does this always happen to us?"

Jacob gave a snort, "We have never had an easy life and we never will."

"But he doesn't deserve this. I should have been stronger." I sobbed but no tears came out. My eyes hurt too much to cry.

"No Nessie, this wasn't your fault." Jacob turned me around so that he could see my face, "This wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this. You did the best you could."

"The best I could? Jacob, our son is being kept alive by a fucking respirator."

"And that's in no way your fault." He kissed my face everywhere.

"No Jacob, stop it. Stop trying to put the blame on anyone but me." I pushed him away from me and stood up, "This is my fault." I hovered over my son and desperately wanted to touch him but he looked so fragile.

"He's trying Nessie." Jacob got off the floor.

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do."

Everyone came back an hour later and I got condolences and hugs but I didn't want them. I didn't want anything but my son to be healthy. Mama told me that Rachel had her baby but I could have cared less. I know that sounded bad but I was in a tunnel with Jonathan at the other end and no one else mattered. I had a new niece but I didn't even want to see her. Hell, I didn't even want to see Anthony or Elena until I knew that Jonathan was alright.

Grandpa explained better what was going on and I knew that he was doing everything he could but I screamed at him for a long time because I felt like he could be doing more. Wasn't there medication? Surgery? Anything? This wasn't supposed to be happening to me.

"Nessie." Jacob whispered to me as the sun set and I hadn't moved from my seat next to Jonathan's…thing. Whatever the hell it was called.

"What Jacob." I replied dryly.

"You haven't even seen the babies yet. Don't you want to?"

_Of course I do but I don't deserve to._

"No." I snapped.

I had only been a mother for three days and I was already unfit. I needed to be committed or something because I was always screwing things up and I wasn't going to let my kids go through pain because of me.

"Nessie, they need to see you. Edward says they've been asking since they were born." Jacob put his hand on my knee but I hit it away.

"I'm not leaving."

"I know you're hurting. We all are but you have two other children to look after." He said frustrated.

I looked at him with a disgusted face, "Are you seriously pulling this bullshit with me right now? How can you even think about anything but him?" I pointed to Jonathan.

"Because I'm a parent Nessie and right now, I'm the only one our children have."

Before he even took a breath, I slapped Jacob so hard, I smelled the blood pour out of his mouth and his neck almost went backwards but I didn't care.

He had no right to talk to me that way and I could have fucking killed him if I had the energy.

"If you don't want to be here, then get out." I growled.

Jacob spit the blood out into the sink on the wall and then left the room without another word. I could actually fell the anger coming off of his body and heard the wall outside snap when Jacob put his fist through it.

I watched as Jonathan took artificial breathes and couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down my face.

Why does this always have to happen to me?

* * *

**HOLY NON-EROTIC SHOWERS BATMAN**

**THAT WAS STILL KIND OF HOT FOR IT NOT HAVING ANY SEX IN IT. I WAS PROUD OF MYSELF FOR KEEPING IT CLEAN ALTHOUGH I WANT TO GET ME SOME LEMMONY GOODNESS IN SOON. IF ONLY JONATHAN WERE HEALTHY AND WE COUDL ALL GO BACK HOME. I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT. **

QUESTIONS:

WILL LEAH IMPRINT ON JOHNATHAN?

**NO**

WHEN IS SETH COMING BACK?

**SOMETIME. YOU KNOW I'LL SPRING IT ON YOU. **

WILL JONATHAN SURVIVE?

**DO YOU REALLY THINK IM GIVING THAT ONE AWAY? **

WILL THE BABIES HAVE POWERS?

**CANT SAY BUT YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY TELL THAT THEY'RE ALREADY SPECIAL. **

**I WANT EVERYONE TO JUST TAKE A MOMENT AND REMEMBER WHERE WE STARTED WITH THIS THING. DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS ENTIRE ANTHOLOGY? I HAD TO GO BACK AND DO SOME REREADING MYSELF BECAUSE I KIND OF FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED. I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOUDL HAVE THREE PARTS TO THIS THING BUT IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT SO THANKS. **

**UP NEXT...? WE'RE GOING TO TRY AND GET JONATHAN BETTER, GOING HOME, SETH, IF HE GETS HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS BUT DONT COUNT ON THAT HAPPENING ANYTIME SOON. DAMN WOLF. **

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

Happy Memory Therapy

Jacob POV

**WOWZA. DID I GET SOME COMMENTS ON LAST CHAPTER. LET ME TELL YOU, PEOPLE DID NOT LIKE NESSIE FROM THAT LAST SCENE. GOODNESS PEOPLE, GIVE THE GIRL SOME SLACK WHY DONT YA? OH WELL, I HOPE THIS CAN REDEEM HER.**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Because I'm a parent Nessie and right now, I'm the only one our children have." I said it a little hasher than needed and as soon as it came out of my mouth, I knew she was going to be pissed.

Her hand connected with the side of my face and I could already feel the swelling of my flesh because she hit me so hard.

I knew that she was hurting from all of this but I never really meant to upset her so badly but then again, maybe I did. She hadn't even seen Elena of Anthony yet. I understood her need to sit by Jonathan's side because I had that same feeling but she at least needed to see our children before removing herself from reality. This was getting ridiculous and she needed to be the mother I knew she could be.

"If you don't want to be here, then get out." She growled at me and I suddenly felt like prey.

I was so pissed off, I knew I had to get out before I did something that I would regret. This was a stressful time for the both of us so I had to just remove myself from the situation before things escalated more than they already had. It wouldn't do any good to shout and scream at her because I could see that nothing would force her to leave.

I walked out of the room so I didn't scare her but as soon as I was outside, I let my rage go. I didn't even know where I was or what I was doing but my fist went through the pliable plaster of the hospital wall outside of the room.

"Shit." I snarled and felt the bones in my hand distort.

Doc was there in a second and repositioned my hand so that it wouldn't heal incorrectly.

"I guess she's still mad." He said nervously.

"She doesn't even want to see the babies. She won't leave his side." I sat on the floor, leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"She's just scared."

"But she's a mother. Can't she see that she has to be there for our other babies?" I snarled.

"That's not how she sees it. Right now, her first priority is Jonathan but she's conflicted. Let her digest all of this. You've had two extra days."

He made sense but I still couldn't get over the horrible thoughts I was having about my wife at the moment. She was neglecting her children. She hadn't even held them since they were born.

As much as I couldn't stand Nessie right now, I hated myself more for even thinking what I was. She was thinking that this was all her fault and beating herself up about things that she couldn't even control. I felt for her. I was feeling the same thing she was and I tried to stay strong for my family but my resolve was breaking. I was literally cracking down the middle and my head felt like it was splitting open. What was happening to my life? How could I go from such a high to such a low in the short time of two days? Now, not only was my child dying but my wife heated me and I had just accused her neglect. Of course my mind was going crazy.

"Jacob, let her process things. She's terrified." Doc consoled.

"I know." I held my newly fixed hand and tried to massage the pain out of it, "But she at least needs to see them."

"You can't force her. She'll come to terms with it when she's ready. Think about it, she just woke up from a two day sleep to find out that her son is dying. She feels like she's already lost so much time with him and she knows that Elena and Anthony are healthy so she's just trying to be there for him while she still can, before…. something happens."

He made everything sound so logical and I felt like shit for saying those things to her but that didn't mean I had to like her parenting skills at the moment. I still felt she should at least see the babies.

"Take a break. Go for a run. I'll sit with her." He helped me off of the floor.

"I can't leave. I'm going to go sit with the babies." I padded off towards the room that held Anthony and Elena.

I could already feel my body calming as I approached their door. It was amazing at how easy it was to forget what was going on when I held one of them. I went into the room where Bella was seated singing to them. That should be Nessie. She should to be in here. She _needs_ to be in here.

"How's she doing?" Bella asked as I peeked over into Anthony's crib.

"Not good. She won't even come in here."

"She's just like me. I wouldn't even let Jonathan out of my arms if I was in her situation. She likes to be in control and when she's dealing with something she can't have power over, she cracks." Bella said sadly.

"But can't she see that she has other responsibilities?" I paced.

"It's not that black and white with her. Of course she knows what she _should _do but her love for that boy is making it impossible for her to leave. She won't make it if he doesn't survive." She patted my shoulder and left me to think.

Did Nessie think that she was the only one hurting? Maybe I was being selfish but then I just thought about what Nessie was giving up. She could make a two-minute trip down the hall to at least hold one of them. They needed her so much right now. Couldn't Nessie at least come say something to them? Read them a story? Anything. She had to see that they needed her just as much as Jonathan.

"Hey you guys." I said calmly as I picked up Elena because she was the one who was awake. She was so soft and fragile. Alice already had her in a light purple onsie that had white stripes going across it. I looked down in the other crib and noticed that Anthony was in the same thing although his outfit was navy and white.

"I see she's been torturing you. You'll get used to it." I sat in the rocking chair near the window and held Elena close to me. She made sweet baby noises and I knew she was trying to talk to me but her physical development wasn't as quick as her mental so she couldn't.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." I whispered to her as I swayed my arms, "How has your day been? I see Grandma Bella fed you already so don't even try to get another bottle out of me."

She looked at me with pleading, green grass eyes and I reluctantly went to get another bottle for her, "I can already tell that you're going to be a trip when you get to be a teenager but by then, let's hope daddy has stronger will power."

I fed her silently while I watched her take in her milk/blood mixture. We didn't know who the babies were closest to yet but they didn't seem to mind the makeshift formula that Doc created. I guess we would try breastfeeding when Nessie was up for it.

After I fed and burped Elena, she looked like she was getting sleepy so I rocked her a little more and decided to recite _Claribel _to her. She was out within two seconds but I kept her in my arms because I knew that as soon as I put her down, real world would set in. My mind would go straight back to Jonathan.

Anthony started to stir awake after a couple minutes and I switched them off so that I was rocking him in the same position that I was doing with his sister a couple seconds before.

"And how are you today?" I asked him. He responded with a smile that was toothless but still got his point across.

The more time I spent with Anthony, the more I realized that he had the demeanor that Seth used to. Anthony was going to be that kid who never took anything too seriously and would never be brought down by the pains of life. I was happy that he would have a positive outlook on life and hoped that he be a fairly content person even in this messed up life we lived in.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you?" I asked as he started moving his little legs.

"You want some exercise?" He cooed in response. I moved him so that he was lying down on the bed and started to help him kick his legs. He continued to smile the whole time and made sweet noises as I moved his legs back and forth.

"I hope you realize that you are driving me crazy even now." I made a face at him and he made a gurgled laugh. That sound alone filled my heart and I almost broke down because I was so happy. It was weird to have all these emotions in me but I guess it was normal with new fathers.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said without turning around.

"Jacob, you have a visitor." Esme said and my father rolled into the room with a huge smile. Esme left us to have some alone time.

"Hey son, I just came back from seeing your sister and wanted to make a pit stop."

"Sure, come on in." I picked Anthony back up and gave him to my dad who held him with more finesse than I had ever seen from him.

"He's…amazing." Billy said, "If I start crying, I want you to look away." He laughed with a thick voice.

This wasn't the first time he had seen the babies but every time, he got a little chocked up.

"I promise." I said.

"I can't believe that I got four grandkids in one day. I must be the luckiest son of a bitch alive."

"Dad that one's already starting to pick up the curse words. Let's take it down a notch." I scolded and pointed at Anthony.

"Oh, sorry." He rocked him back and forth, "You're a big guy."

"Do you think any of them will be wolves?" I asked.

"I wouldn't bet against it. Its in our blood Jacob." Billy shrugged, "There's a good chance that one of your boys will have the wolf gene."

_If both my boys make it. _

_No! Stop thinking that way. _

I decided to not get into that conversation right now because I had too much on my mind to be dealing with that side of life.

My father continued to hold Anthony until he fell asleep and I lightly placed him back into his crib. I handed Billy Elena and I actually saw him wipe his face but I didn't bring it up.

"How's the other little guy doing?" My dad asked as I sat in a chair. He continued to sway a sleeping Elena in his arms.

"Not so well. He's trying though." I shook my head.

"The Doc tried to explain it to me but I couldn't understand any of it."

"I hope he gets better."

"Did I ever tell you the health scare that you gave us when you were born?" He rolled next to me.

"No. What happened?" I asked.

"You were allergic to some medicine that they gave you and your throat closed up. You spent about three days in the same thing that your son is in."

"I didn't know that." I scrunched my forehead.

"Yup, scared the hell out of us too. I can still remember sitting with you and reading."

"I bet I was doing better than Jonathan."

"Actually no. We didn't even realize your throat had closed up until you started turning blue. By that time, your throat was so swollen, they couldn't get the tube down there. Thank God they did because that was the only thing keeping you alive for awhile."

"What can I do? Tell me what to do." I pleaded.

"Go sit with him. Go read to him. Go be with him, the both of you. That's what he needs right now. He needs you two to show him what he's missing." He gave my knee a squeeze, "How's Nessie taking it?"

"She slapped me." I exhaled.

"She just needs time. Go to her and make sure she knows that you're here." He handed me back Elena and I put her in her crib. He opened the door and once again left me alone with my two healthy babies without saying another word.

I had a new sense of determination now that I heard my dad's story. If I got better, then so could my son. Hell, I had turned blue and I still got better. He had to survive this. There wasn't any option.

I got up from my seat and gave my kids soft kisses before going hack into the hallway. I decided to stay with Nessie next to Jonathan. He was the one who needed us most right now. I promised myself that I would stop off and see the other two every hour but I needed to be there for my son who wasn't doing so well. He needed encouragement and if Nessie was going to stay with him then so was I.

As I was walking towards Jonathan's room, my stomach growled for the first time of the day and I was surprised that I hadn't even thought about food since I woke up. I decided to bring Nessie and I something to eat. If I was starving then I knew she was too because she hadn't had anything since she had gone into labor.

"Here you go." A bubbly Alice handed me a tray that was filled with delicious smelling foods.

"How did you know?" I took the tray from her.

"I was instructed to sit in that chair." She pointed to one by the wall, "And sit there until you came out. Esme said you needed food and I could hear your stomach growling from down the hall." She smiled.

Her enthusiasm was exhausting so I decided to call her out on it.

"How can you be so happy?" I sat the tray down on the counter I was standing near.

"I can't dwell on the negative Jacob or I would never have a happy life. No one can. You have to look at the good. You have two, wonderfully healthy babies and one that just needs a little more love. Don't get bogged down with bad thoughts. Don't worry about the babies. We'll take good care of them. You just focus on Nessie and Jonathan. " She gave my cheek a kiss and then skipped off.

She was right. She was usually always right. Just like with Nessie and I, Alice couldn't see the triplets' future so we had no way of knowing if Jonathan was going to pull through this but I had to think positively. Doc knew what he was doing. He could fix this.

I picked up the tray and made my way quietly into Jonathan's room. It was silent except for the damn breathing machine and Neisse's cracked voice reading to him. She stopped when she heard the door open but didn't turn around.

I sat next to her and placed the tray on the table in front of us. She closed her book but still didn't turn to look at me.

"I'm sorry Ness." I started. I truly was sorry for the things I said to her and I knew that I was way out of line, "I got caught up in what I was thinking and I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them."

"It's not your fault. I know I'm a bad mother." She sighed heavily but still wouldn't look at me.

I got out of my seat and crouched down in front of her, in between her legs, "You are not a bad mother." I said with conviction.

Her eyes were red, baggy and her skin was a strange gray color that it wasn't this morning.

"Don't make excuses for me. I did this." She nodded to herself.

"This had nothing to do with you Nessie. I know you like to take the blame for everything but you don't have to. This was just a human medical issue that no one could have prevented."

"But…if I was stronger…" She started to cry.

"No, it wasn't your fault." I pulled her into my lap while she cried into my shirt.

"I'm sorry Jacob…for so many things but I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our son."

I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer and let them fall into her hair. This was pure torture. No matter what I said, the fact of the matter was that our son was still sick and we just had to wait for him to get better. There really wasn't anything more we could do and she would continue to take the blame until something positive happened.

"Please don't do this to yourself." I rocked her like she was a child.

"I can't help it." She cried harder.

I continued to hold her until she quieted down, which was about an hour later and placed her back in her chair.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She said and wiped her face. I handed her the tissue that I was using and she looked at me sadly.

"I deserved it. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"But they were true. I haven't even left this room to see my children since I woke up. I haven't even looked into their eyes since they were born. What kind of mother am I?"

"One who's staying strong for her son who needs her. Don't blame yourself." I said again and she nodded.

"He's getting better." She whispered quietly.

"How do you know?" I asked and handed her a piece of pizza, which she ate hesitantly.

"He woke up. It was only for a couple seconds but he's responsive."

"Good. Has Doc talked to you about it?"

"Yeah. He said that we should try to take him off of it. I wanted to wait until you got here."

I ate some lasagna that was on the tray, "What do you think we should do?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know. I really don't. I've been trying to read things but I can't even concentrate. I don't know what will happen if we take him off of it."

I noticed that she had stopped eating so I lifted the pizza to her mouth and fed it to her until it was gone. She drank a whole glass of milk after that and I felt better that she had some food in her.

"I think we should wait another day and then…" I suggested.

"Try?" She asked and I nodded, "I was thinking that too. He's not in any pain but Grandpa said that he can't live like this much longer."

I watched as a tube fed my son some kind of liquid so he wouldn't starve to death and the other tube made his chest rise and fall.

"I just want him to get better." I said.

Nessie and I sat by his side for the rest of the night, reading and telling him stories. He woke up again for a couple seconds and the look in his eyes was so sad. I could tell that he was exhausted and I knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. The poor kid was fighting with everything he had.

Morning came and my heart dropped when I realized that my son might possibly die today. Nessie was in my lap, nodding off but wouldn't go to sleep for fear that she would miss something. I shook her gently until she looked at me with tired eyes.

"I think we have to tell Doc to go ahead and try." I said sadly.

She thought about it for a moment, looked between Jonathan and I before nodding.

I sat her in a chair and then went to go find Doc but I didn't need to because he was standing on the opposite wall. He came in when I opened the door without saying a word and went to Jonathan's side.

"I'm going to try and take him off the machine and I think he should be ok. The main thing is if he will continue to breath and for how long. If he makes it past an hour, we know that his lungs are strong enough but until then, it will still be touch and go." He explained.

"What are his chances?" I held Nessie's hand.

"I'm not sure anymore. He woke up so we know he's strong enough for that but as far as breathing, who knows. Are you two sure about this?"

I looked to Nessie who nodded and I did the same.

Doc let out an necessary breath and began to work.

He opened up the incubator and lightly picked Jonathan up before placing him on a table near us. Nessie cried as she looked at his small body that was connected to tubes. One by one, the tubes began to disappear until there was only one in Jonathan's mouth and I knew that that was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Once I turn the machine off, I'll remove the tube and we'll see how he goes from there. Remember what I said, even though he might start breathing on his own for a couple minutes, it's the duration of time that we need to be focused on."

"Can he hear us?" Nessie asked.

"Possibly. I think he has a better chance if you guys talk to him."

"Can I try showing him memories?" She moved closer but not too close. I could tell that she wanted to pick him up but was afraid. I was too. Jonathan was so little it looked like one movement would break him.

"I think that would be perfect. Show him things about you two and his siblings. He will relate to things that he knows."

I watched in slow motion as Doc's finger pressed a button and everything in the room went silent. There was no more breathing machine, wheezing or inhalation coming from any of the people in the room who were supposed to be. Doc slowly removed the tube from Jonathan's throat and I just waited.

It took a couple seconds but his chest rose and fell lightly as he took his first breath. I counted each time he took a breath because that was another second I could breathe myself. He was struggling but he was doing it. He was breathing and I was just praying that he could hold on. His eyes were still closed but he was moving slowly as he started to come awake.

"He's doing it." Nessie whispered.

"Let's see if he can keep it up." Doc said and sat in a chair against the wall.

Nessie began reading to him again after a couple minutes and it seemed that the sound of her voice was working. He would make small noises and even cried one time. It wasn't loud like it should have been but it was there and I was thankful for it.

At the half hour mark, I was ready to get up and do a happy dance but I didn't move. I wasn't going to risk it. Doc hooked him up to a breathing monitor, which allowed us to hear how deep his breaths were and it seemed like they were getting stronger.

Nessie continued to read and we were almost at an hour when Jonathan started sputtering. It sounded like he was gurgling and trying to get something up.

"He needs to get the stuff out of his lungs. You're going to have to help him." Doc said and gently handed him to Nessie who placed him on her shoulder while patting his back.

"You can do it sweetheart. I know you can. Burp for mommy. I need you to get better." She continued to lightly pat his back but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Show him some memories." I said and tried to keep myself from going insane.

She closed her eyes and I could actually fell waves coming off of her as she poured out her memory into our son. I didn't know what she was showing him but she was muttering things about forests, and First Beach so I knew she was creating pretty pictures in his mind. I heard Anthony and Elena's names said on several occasions and hoped that Jonathan would fight for them if not for himself.

After what seemed like forever, I heard him spit something up and he was able to take one of the strongest breathes yet. I filled my own lungs with air as I realized that he was breathing more steadily and not wheezing.

"I think he's doing it." Nessie said happily.

"Yeah, he's fighting." Doc said and took him back. It looked like Nessie didn't want to give him up but she did.

"So….so he's going to be ok?" I asked.

"I think your son's going to be fine Jacob."

I closed my eyes and felt Nessie's warm arms wrap around me as I thanked every god I could that Jonathan had made it.

* * *

**HOLY SAVED BABY BATMAN**

**THIS ONE WAS NICE. I LIKED WRITING IT. FINALLY, ALL THE BABIES ARE HERE AND SAFE. WE CAN BREATH. **

**I DONT HAVE MUCH ELSE TO SAY ON THIS ONE BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, YOU KNOW WHERE TO SEND THEM. **

**THERE WAS A QUESTION IF I WAS GOING TO DO A PART 4 SINCE WE'VE REACHED CHAPTER 25 OF THIS ONE AND THIS IS WHERE I USUALLY CUT THEM OFF BUT I DECIDED NOT TO. I LIKE THE TRILOGY THING I HAVE GOING ON SO IM JUST GOING TO KEEP WRITING THIS ONE TIL THE END. ITS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO BE LONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO PARTS BUT I DONT THINK YOU GUYS WILL MIND.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**LOVES YOU GUYS  
**


	38. Chapter 38

The Triplet Connection

Renesmee POV

**NOT MUCH TO SAY UP HERE BUT THERE'S A SUPRISE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN YONDER. CHECK IT OUT**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as I watched Grandpa carry my son to his blanket while he was taking deep breathes that sounded clear, without any blockage.

I had nearly gone crazy from worry for the past hour but I surprisingly kept my cool for longer than I thought I would. I think it was because I knew that Jonathan needed me to stay strong for him. I held a steady voice while I read to him and didn't even shake while I held him when it got dicey for a minute. Of course the tears were a given but I couldn't control those so I let them fall without even trying to wipe them away.

"He made it." I kissed the side of Jacob's neck from behind him.

"I can't believe it." Jacob shook his head, "What did you show him? It obviously worked."

"I don't really know." I replied truthfully, "I just closed my eyes and let my memories flow. I know there was a lot of family things in there and some of us doing…something but I can't remember."

Jacob swiftly pulled me in front of him and into his lap. I didn't even care that Grandpa was in the room, I need to show Jacob how much his presence meant to me over the past couple of days. I pulled his face to mine and didn't plan on coming up for air any time. He responded immediately and our happy tears mixed together as we continued to listen to Jonathan's now clear breathes.

I shot off of Jacob's lap when I heard Jonathan begin to cry and the sound was like a cable that was pulling me towards him. Maybe it was a motherly thing but just the sound was hurting my heart, which was completely stupid since he was a baby and that's what baby's do.

"Can I pick him up?" I asked hesitantly as Grandpa finished examining him.

"I think it would be ok. Just be careful." He gently lifted Jonathan into my arms and he immediately quieted down. I didn't even feel his weight as I rocked him from side to side and I knew that he had a long way to go before he was truly healthy but this was a start. At least he could breathe by himself now.

"You're so beautiful." I nuzzled his face to mine softly and his tiny hand reached out to touch my cheek, which was still covered in tears. He opened his eyes and I once again saw the green of candy apples. His eyes were big like mine and I could already tell that he loved me by the way he stared at me. It was the most intense stare I had ever experienced, even more so than ones I got from Jacob. The stare also reminded me that I had two other young ones who I have yet to see. They needed me now, just as much as Jonathan did.

"Can I see them now?" I asked no one in particular.

Jacob kissed the back of my head, "They've missed you."

I handed Jonathan back to Grandpa with a promise to be back soon. We didn't want to move him into the regular room yet because Grandpa wanted to keep a close eye on him for now. I knew that in order for him to get better, he was going to have to get healthier and that included gaining weight and taking any medication that Grandpa prescribed.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me as he took my hand and led me into the hallway.

"What if they don't like me? I've practically neglected them." I whispered for some reason.

"You're their mother. They don't really have a choice but to love you." He laughed.

It amazed me at how quickly Jacob bounced back from what we had just been through. I was still a little scared that Jonathan might relapse and have to be put back on his respirator but Jacob seemed to be happier than I had seen him in a long time.

We went down the hall to a room that was similar to the one we just came from but didn't have anything except two cribs. Mamma and daddy were there and smiled when we came in.

"How's he doing?" Mama pulled me into a hug.

"He can breathe." I said and couldn't keep the smile off my face, "He should be ok."

"I was so worried." She hugged me again and I almost couldn't breathe but I just wrapped my arms around her.

I peeked over her shoulder and saw Anthony and Elena looking up at me with wide eyes. They were so beautiful and it only made my heart break. How could they love me? I had neglected them since I had been awake. Of course I had something important to do but I could have at least stopped by, something to show them that they weren't forgotten. They deserved a mother who didn't play favorites and that was obviously what I was doing.

"You were just making sure that he was safe." Daddy pulled me into an embrace.

"Do they even know who I am?" I asked when we backed away.

"Of course they do. Anthony wants you to feed him actually and he's using some pretty colorful language." Daddy chuckled.

"I guess he picked that up from Emmett." I groaned and moved closer.

Even though I had seen them both right after they were born, they looked different now. They still looked like newborns but just barely. They could have been maybe a month old if I didn't know any better. That scared me but Grandpa said that they were going to go through a growth spurt and then stop so I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. They were both extremely stunning with their black hair and wide, bright green eyes along with a face that looked identical to Jacob's. Their skin was still the color of creamy toffee and it had a light shimmer to it as the fluorescents from the hospital beamed down on them.

I couldn't stop my arms as they went to pick up Elena who was making some noises and stretching for me in her crib. As soon as she rested her head in the crook of my arm, I didn't ever want to let her go.

"Hello Elena. I'm your mommy." I said and she smiled at me, "Oh my God. How could I have missed this?"

I started kicking myself for not being here earlier but then I started kicking myself to even thinking about leaving Jonathan.

"Nesse, everything's fine. No on is blaming you." Daddy reassured.

I nodded and went back to my beautiful Elena. Anthony was in Jacob's arms and it looked like they were having an intense conversation with broken baby noises.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here but your brother needed me. He was sick." I explained to Elena, hoping that she understood, "I'm sorry. I know that's not an excuse for not seeing you but I couldn't pull myself away from him. I'm here now though." I squeezed her gently to me and she made another cute sound.

I spent an hour just holding Elena before I moved on to Anthony who spent another hour in my arms. Jacob tried to take them away so that I could eat something but I wouldn't do it. I wasn't letting either of them go for anything in the world. Rachel was being discharged today and brought Serena down so that she could meet her cousins. I hadn't even seen her yet but was happy that she was healthy like she should have been. She was a cute baby just like Sarah was and I didn't even realize that the triplets and Serena were born on the same day until Paul pointed it out to me. That was going to be a spectacle in the coming years.

After the babies were pried from my arms, Jacob force-fed me some food but then I went right back to holding my babies after I was done. Alice came in later that night with new outfits and I was surprised to see how excited I was to dress them both.

"It's not that bad Anthony." I said as I put on some small khaki pants. He literally had a scowl on his face that could melt the paint off of the walls and he was trying to put all his weight on his legs so that it was harder for me to put his pants on.

"He's a stubborn one. He wouldn't even let me give him a bath the other day. He wailed like I was trying to kill him." Grandma Esme said as she took another picture.

"I don't know why he won't put his pants on. I think you look cute." I told him and he huffed.

"Nessie, are you torturing our son?" Jacob looked over my shoulder.

"No, he's just acting like he doesn't want to wear this but he's getting dressed." I said sternly.

"Let me do it." Jacob lightly picked me up and placed me behind him. He had Anthony in his outfit in one minute flat and Anthony didn't complain once. I could already tell that he was going to be a tough one to handle.

The next day, Jonathan was moved into the room with Elena and Anthony because he was doing extremely well. Grandpa was sure that he was going to make it so I was a lot less worried than I was before. We were going to stay at the hospital for another day just to make sure before taking them home but I was happy to know that they were all doing well. We moved the three of them into one crib when we noticed them fussing if they were separated. Even if we threatened to move one of them to a different crib, they all three would start whining and if we took one of them away, the whole room would erupt in their cries.

"We're just going to try and fed her." I told the boys as they started crying when I took Elena out of crib the next morning.

"Maybe they have some weird triplet connection thing." Jacob shrugged, "Billy said that Rachel and Rebecca were the same way sometimes."

"I read about that in one of the baby books but I never thought it was true." I said as I tried to wrestle with Elena who was kicking to get back in her crib with her brothers.

"I bet they have some freaky DNA thing going on. You guys are aliens." He rubbed Jonathan's face with his finger.

"They are not aliens Jacob, they're just special."

Today was the day that we were going to try breastfeeding and I didn't know much about it but from what I read, not all babies could do it. It sometimes takes over a month for newborn babies to learn to latch on and begin feeding but I hoped that we wouldn't have a problem.

Grandpa explained to me what was supposed to happen and I tried with Elena but like many babies, she didn't latch on. We continued to try for half an hour before I switched off. Anthony had no problem being fed and it was actually kind of funny because he didn't even need instructions. He just seemed to know what to do and I could clearly see that he was his father's son because that boy could eat. Jonathan was able to be breastfed as well and he was doing quite well. He still had a long way to go but he gained a couple ounces each day so we were all happier about that.

Finally after we reassured everyone that we were going to be alright, the family went home so that only Jacob, me and the babies were at the hospital. Of course someone came to visit almost every hour but it was better than them just sitting in the lobby. The wolves came by as well to see what was happening and I was a little apprehensive about having them all around the babies but they seemed to be ok. I was nervous when Colin wanted to hold Anthony.

"I can do it Ness. I know how to hold a baby." He reached but I backed up.

"I'm just remembering that one Thanksgiving when you dropped the turkey and we had to spend four hours making a new one. This is a baby, _my _baby." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "I can do it. I promise. You let Brady hold him."

"That's because Brady has a little sister and he knows how to be gentle. You, I'm not so sure."

"Jake, make her let me hold him." He pouted.

Jacob just waved him off and turned back around to play with Elena who was occupying her own crowd.

"Ok fine but if you drop him, I swear I will kill you." I handed him Anthony and held on with his life.

Emmett and Colin became Anthony's favorites besides Jacob and I. I don't know why but I think it had something to do with the stupid stories and faces that the both of them made. Anthony was one of those babies who only cried if he had a dirty diaper or was hungry; otherwise he was a happy little thing with a bunch on energy. I could only imagine what would happen when he started crawling or walking. The main thing about Anthony was that he was a sleeper, popper and eater. He didn't do much else besides that and didn't really give a crap about the outside world like the other two. If it didn't have to do with him, he didn't really care although he would cry sometimes when he couldn't play with Jonathan. They had some weird game they would play and end up laughing but I couldn't tell what they were trying to do.

Elena had the sweetest personality that was closer to mama than me. They were both very docile and calm unless they got pissed off. Elena had a pair of lungs on her that could crack the windows if she didn't get her attention so we always made sure to keep her occupied. She could spend hours playing with a pacifier that Alice had given her and it was fun to watch her try to dissect the thing like it was a piece of machinery. I could tell that she was going to be a smart one by the way she looked at everything like she was trying to figure out what it was and why it was there. Daddy said that she was trying to learn everything she could about the hospital and her mind was filled with things that weren't usually in a child's mind much less a newborn's.

Jonathan was just like Jacob in every way. You could tell that he was strong by what he had just went through but when you actually sat and studied him, you see how much of Jacob was actually in him. They both had the same movements and facial expressions that made me laugh because of the likeness of it all. He and daddy had this special bond that I knew nothing about but on many occasions, Jonathan would only stop crying if daddy held him or started humming to him. Jonathan was sweet and always wanted to please whoever was around. Daddy told us that he felt kind of self-conscious because he was still a lot smaller than Anthony or Elena.

The sad thing about all three of the babies was that they knew how they affected us so they could get practically anything they wanted by just giving a smile or moving something. Anthony was the worse and had a permanent grin on his face every time a female was around. It was as if he was just trying to pull them in and they followed willingly especially Rose, Mama and Andrea. He had those three wrapped around his little finger and got whatever he wanted. It was sad at how we jumped in at any noise to take pictures and fawn over them but I wouldn't have it any other way. Jacob was the worst and I don't think I even saw him put Elena down for the whole day. Those two were attached at the hip but I knew why he was so clingy with her.

First of all, it was his daughter and daddy said that all fathers were that way but I knew he was also trying to keep her mind off of Seth. Daddy said that in her thoughts, she knew that Seth was someone important but he wasn't there for her so that confused her. She knew that he was supposed to be there and we didn't know how much we should tell her about it all just in case Seth never came back. She couldn't miss what she never knew right? Apparently not. She would get restless sometimes and we all knew that she wanted Seth but there was nothing we could do about that so we just had to rock her until she went back to sleep.

After several tries, she finally latched on and I was able to breastfeed all three of them without any trouble although it was more daunting for me than I thought it would be. Jacob always laughed and asked me if my nipples were as hard as rubber yet but I couldn't really tell since they were always numb. The babies didn't have their teeth yet but they still hurt sometimes if they would clamp too hard.

Jacob and I stayed in the bed near the babies' crib and although we didn't get much sleep, we didn't mind. I was excited to go home and finally show the triplets where they would be living for a good portion of their lives. I didn't even want to think too far ahead into the future because something always seemed to go wrong when I did but I would dream about Jonathan and Anthony playing ball in the yard or Elena swimming in the pool and would always wake up with a huge smile.

It was now the day to go home and I was ready to get out of this damned hospital.

I woke up early in the morning and lightly untangled myself from Jacob on the bed who was snoring loudly. He had been getting really good rest lately without his dreams plaguing him and I was happy that he could let all the bad stuff go. The babies didn't sleep through the night so Jacob and I were up every couple of hours but they slept more than normal newborns would, which let us get a little more sleep than usual.

I went to the babies' crib. Only Anthony was awake.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing up?" I asked and he grunted.

"What? Do you have a dirty diaper? I bet you do because you're always trying to make mommy throw up." I picked him up and took him to the changing table on the other side of the room. As I was taking him further and further away, Elena and Jonathan began to shift slightly but didn't wake up. The triplet connection was in full force.

"Let's hope your brother and sister don't wake up daddy. He needs his rest." I bent over and gave Anthony a small kiss on his head.

I proceeded to change Anthony, which was always a chore when I forgot to cover him up down below. Just like normal, he sprayed everywhere and by the time I remembered to put a diaper over him, he was finished peeing, causing the front of my shirt to be soaked.

"You did that on purpose." I giggled to him as he laughed at my flustered appearance, "I can't wait to potty train you. No more spraying mommy." I finished changing him and then fed him, which only took about half an hour. By the time we were done, Elena had woken up and I followed the same routine with her. After she was done eating, I just held her and whispered sweet things into her ear and she smiled at some of the things I said, which caused my heart to do flips.

Jonathan started to cry, causing Jacob to wake up.

"Why didn't you get me up when you did?" Jacob wiped the sleep from his eyes and then picked up Jonathan from his crib.

"Because you needed the rest. I handled everything. Elena and Anthony are both fed and changed. We did well today." I kissed him lightly.

"This little guy seems to need a change too. Did Anthony get you this morning?" Jacob laughed as he changed Jonathan.

"Yeah and now I smell like pee." I said.

"Yesterday, he hit Esme dead in the face and just laughed. We're going to have to teach that one some manners."

"It's embarrassing is what it is." I couldn't help but smile as I looked in the crib and saw Anthony's arms flailing around, trying to touch something. I put my hand in and his tiny fingers grasped it with a delicate touch, "But I know you can't help it." I told him.

"Hello Black family. Are we ready to go home today?" Grandpa said from the door.

"Yup, finally. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Jacob responded and picked up Jonathan so that he was resting on his shoulder.

"I don't expect you guys to be getting much sleep with three little ones but we'll see. They've had a pretty normal sleep schedule so far so it might continue."

"I hope so." I replied.

"And how are you feeling Nessie?" Grandpa came to check up, "No soreness or pain? Any cramps?"

"No, I'm good. My hormones are still going a little crazy though."

He nodded, "That's normal. You should go back to normal within about six weeks. I suggest you wade them out."

"I just want to stop crying all the time. I feel like that's all I've been doing for a year straight."

"_I _just want you to stop crying." Jacob said under his breath but I heard it.

"I'm glad you're doing well and I still can't believe that you lost all your baby weight." Grandpa said before I had the chance to snap at Jacob, "I would have never guessed that that would happen."

I had my final check up last night and we found out that I had lost sixty pounds in a matter of two days. Grandpa didn't know what to make of that but I seemed to be doing fine so he didn't really have a reason to worry.

"I can fit into my jeans again." I was giddy with excitement but calmed myself, "I can't believe it."

"Now you don't have to wear maternity clothes." Jacob pointed out.

"I can't wait to get home." I sighed, "Is there anything we need to know about with Jonathan? I want to make sure that he stays safe."

"I was just about to give you guys a full run down of the situation." Grandpa replied.

He told us that Jonathan, while still small, was healthier than he had been since he was born. He would still have some breathing problems but we hoped that he would outgrow them once he got older. Now, he had a respitory condition that was a lot like asthma. Jacob and I were given an inhaler to give him if he ever needed help breathing and there was a solution that I had to mix with his formula to clear his lungs once a day but Grandpa was certain that he would get better if we followed the rules.

"Just make sure to keep a close eye on him when he's sleeping and make sure that he's taking low, deep breathes." Grandpa instructed while he rocked Jonathan, "He should be fine if we watch him. Besides that, I don't see why you guys can't go home now. I didn't sign you in so you don't have to check out and I believe the house is all ready for your return."

"Finally." Jacob groaned.

Alice and Mama came over to help us get everything home and we couldn't leave the hospital until the babies were in the perfect outfits that Alice demand we force them into. I was all for dressing the babies up but when you change outfits six times a day, it gets to be a bit much. I decided to just go along with it so that I didn't hear her mouth.

The babies were wrapped up at my request because it was raining outside and I didn't even want them to come in contact with water for fear of them getting sick.

Jacob brought the car around and we put the babies into their carriers before finally heading home.

* * *

**HOLY FINALLY GOING HOME BATMAN**

**THE DRAMA IS OVER WITH THAT SITUATION BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I WON'T BE STARTING ANOTHER PART TO THIS STORY BUT I WILL JUST KEEP ADDING CHAPTERS TO THIS FINAL PART. THERES STILL MORE CHAPTERS SO SIT TIGHT. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, PEOPEL HAVE BEEN ASKING ME IF I WAS GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY. LUCKILY FOR YOU GUYS, I'VE BEEN WRITING ON THE SLY. NOW, DONT EXPECT ME TO EVEN REALLY GET INTO IT UNTIL AFTER THVC (THE HALF VAMPRIE CHRONICLES) IS FINSIHED BUT I DO HAVE ABOUT FIVE CHAPTERS ALREADY. **

**HERE'S HOW ITS GOING TO WORK, IF THERE IS ENOUGH INTREST IN THE STORY THROUGH REVIEWS, I WILL POST THREE CHAPTERS ON SATURDAY TO GET THE STORY GOING AND THEN IF THERE'S EVEN MORE INTREST, I WILL POST THE OTHER TWO ON SUNDAY. LIKE I SAID, I ONLY HAVE ABOUT FIVE BUT IM WORKING SLOWLY ON IT. **

**ITS NOT LIKE THVC. ITS AN ALL HUMAN STORY OF BELLA AND EDWARD, WHICH IS WEIRD BECUASE I NORMALLY DONT LIKE BELLA AND EDWARD AS CHARACTERS BUT I JUST HAD THIS IDEA THAT WOULDNT GO AWAY SO I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN. **

**SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOT BE INTO AN ALL HUMAN STORY BUT I SUGGEST YOU AT LEAST TAKE A PEAK WHEN I PUT THE CHAPTERS UP. **

**HERE'S A BREIFE SUMMARY: BELLA, A NEWLY DIVORCED MOM OF ONE, DECIDES TO START NEW IN LA BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE MEETS BONIFIED MOVIE START EDWARD CULLEN WHO HAS A FULL LIFE OF HIS OWN? **

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO READ IT AND I SHALL POST ON SATURDAY.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

Memories of a Worse Time and Promises

Jacob POV

**WOW YOU GUYS GOT MAD WHEN I DIDNT UPDATE THIS WEEKEND. GOODNESS, LET ME BREATHE PEOPLE. I WILL BE USING THE WEEKENDS TO WRITE SO DONT EXPECT ANYTHING UNLESS YOU'RE READING THE OTHER STORY, LA DOLCE VITA OR LDV AS I LIKE TO CALL IT, WHICH IS UP BY THE WAY. GO CHECK IT OUT.I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL BE MY PRIORITY THOUGH.  
**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

After we got the babies home, things picked up quickly and it looked like they weren't ever going to slow down.

It had been a month since the babies were born and I don't think I've slept more than an hour each night. I constantly smelled like vomit, poop and pee and I doubted whether that smell would ever come out no matter how many showers I took. The funny thing about it all was that there wasn't any time for showers.

With three newborns in the house, one of them always needed something. After their cute affect wore off, everyone besides Esme, Bella, and Edward stayed away from the house. There was always so much noise that I couldn't blame any of them but besides an hour visit maybe every other day, Nessie and I rarely saw anyone.

Two weeks after we brought the triplets home from the hospital, they went through their growth spurt that Doc predicated. In a matter of three days, all three of them grew teeth, rolled over, were able to lift their heads and at the end of the month, Anthony began to walk, which scared the shit out of me. Elena and Anthony looked like small one year olds while Jonathan looked a little bit younger but not by much. They had to always be watched, which was hard since there were usually only two adults in the house to look after three crawling babies.

Anthony could only take a few steps before falling but he could still go. He didn't like to walk that much because he couldn't do it well and he was competitive enough to give up if he was failing. I would have to work on that attitude when he got older. Once you put him down on the ground, you could forget about finding him because he was always off trying to climb the stairs or scale a wall somewhere. It was pure insanity. I could tell that he was going to be the one who was going to give Nessie and me the most trouble when he got older because he was already showing his vampire side. He chewed through the leg of a chair while he was teething even though Nessie and I gave him those squishy toys to play with.

Elena was the talker of the group and after muttering baby noises for the first month she finally said something understandable. Nessie and I were feeding them one morning when she gave a clear 'ma' and then that was it. Nessie went crazy and started calling everyone to come over to hear our "special child" speak but Elena wouldn't do it again until we were alone. Now she could say 'da' as well and that was all we heard out of her whenever she was awake. Anthony was starting to pick up on her small words as well.

Elena was also showing some vampire traits when she would get near blood and start hissing through her teeth. It was like a kitten trying to fight with a tiger but it was really funny. She would start growling at whoever had the blood and would try to charge at it.

Doc said that it was obvious that their vampire side was coming through but he didn't know how much of the werewolf gene would affect them.

Jonathan was still small and although he wasn't a walker or a talker yet, he was the one who everyone was drawn to for some reason. He had something about him that made you want to never take your eyes off of him because once you did he was bound to get into something that he wasn't supposed to. One time, he started crawling and couldn't find his way out of the family room. He ended up going in circles for an hour before he just laid on the floor and went to sleep. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen and I couldn't help but laugh as he went around the room looking for an exit.

He wasn't attracted to blood like Elena and Anthony were although he drank it on occasion and I had a suspicion that he would be the wolf when the time came. He already had that look in his eyes that I noticed from some of my pack mates but I hoped that the gene held off until he was older. He deserved a normal childhood, not one as a dog.

The babies were off formula and milk now and could eat mashed baby food, which was disgusting but they loved it. I didn't understand it because they could chew through wood but refused to eat solid food. Doc said it had something to do with their digestion.

Every morning, Nessie and I would wake them up if they weren't already and sit them in their high chairs before trying to feed them. I don't know why babies always think it's a fun idea to throw their food but our triplets weren't any exception. The house was never clean anymore and the kitchen suffered the worse. There were squashed peas on the ceiling, sweet potatoes stuck to the tile, corn on the cabinets, and God knows what else in the obscure corners of the room.

They were all three still in diapers, which was another issue in itself. Anthony was the devil when it came to changing time because he took no mercy on whoever had the task of cleaning him up. It was always a bigger mess than the time before, with him just laughing in our faces. Billy said that I was the exact same way so I couldn't make too much of a big deal out of it but I highly doubted I was worse than Anthony.

Jonathan was a fright all his own. He didn't seem to like wearing clothes, which just furthered my suspicion that he was going to be the wolf of the bunch. Every morning no matter what Nessie put him in, an hour later it was off and he was crawling around stark naked. He was a fast one and it usually took half an hour for me to catch him and wrestle him into some more pants, which were off again by dinner time. Jonathan made Alice extremely mad because he was always ruining whatever outfit she had picked out for him that day.

Once again, the similarity between me and one of my sons was apparent. Rachel just laughed whenever she came over and Jonathan was naked because she had tons of pictures of me without clothes. I guess it runs in the family.

As far as the supernatural part of the triplets' lives, we decided to hold off on testing them for gifts or anything like that. We wanted to let them be babies for a little while longer but we knew something was coming. Elena was especially strange because she always had this look on her face that said she was concentrating on something. What, we didn't know but Edward thought it had something to do with her gift. Since she was young, we didn't expect it to develop until a little later on but it wouldn't be too long until we had a house full of supernatural, naked babies.

I did phase in front of them one time just to see how they would take it and we got very different reactions. When I went wolf, I stayed still so that I didn't scare them but Elena didn't seem to be bothered by the giant dog in the backyard. She crawled right up to me and tried to climb on my back. I made sure she was safe but she got on my back and ended up falling asleep in my fur. I think that had something to do with Seth who still wasn't back yet but we didn't talk about him anymore. Jonathan cried the whole time I was in wolf form and Anthony just crawled around trying to catch a squirrel. He didn't even seem to notice me.

Besides that, everything seemed to be going ok. I took off the entire month of April when I realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as Nessie and I originally thought. Jonathan didn't have any breathing issues but we found that if he got too excited or over exhausted, his breathing would become shallower. We only had to use the baby inhaler once though so he was getting a lot healthier.

We had only planned for twins so when we got home, pretty much everything had to be duplicated for another little one. We didn't build him another room because they refused to be separated anyway so it was pretty much a moot idea. Maybe when they get older we can think about it but as of now, Elena, Anthony and Jonathan were never out of sight of one another.

I quickly found out that all the books in the world weren't a substitute for experience. Having a child in your arms and caring for it is different from how they describe it in the books or how the family explains it to you. I didn't know if it was like this with all parents, but with Nessie and I, it just seemed to be natural and our instincts took over. I guess it was embedded in all parents but the books could have helped less as far as I was concerned.

I thought about all of this while I was laying in bed with Nessie in my arms. This was the first time that she had gotten a good night's sleep since we came home but I wasn't getting a wink tonight so I decided to stop torturing myself and got up gently without waking her.

I quietly went to the babies' room to see if anyone of them were awake to keep me company. The room was right across the hall so that we could hear them but Nessie had baby monitors all over the house just in case.

I walked softly into the "Jungle Room" as Nessie called it and heard the light breathing of Jonathan and Elena but looked in to see Anthony wide awake, in need of some attention.

"Hey Tony." I said as I picked him up. We found that he liked to be called Tony while Jonathan preferred Johnny, "Why aren't you asleep?" I asked as I bounced him around the room.

He cooed and tried to grab at my hair, "What is it little guy? Why are you trying to pull out daddy's hair?"

He had a pretty firm grasp on it and only laughed when I complained about his grip.

"Let's get you downstairs so you can get some of that energy out." I suggested and he smiled in approval. Thankfully, he didn't need a diaper change.

I took him downstairs to the playpen that Rosalie and Bella put together.

_I still don't know how they did that. _

I placed him in the middle where he could play with some of his toys and he immediately went for the red ball that Emmett had given him. I sat on the sofa to watch him roll it and then chase after it while laughing like it was the most incredible thing in the world.

I decided to see what all the fun was about and got in the play pen with him. He rolled me the ball and I just looked at it.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Da." He replied.

"Yes, that's me. Da." I got on my stomach so that I was facing him.

He crawled to me with his chubby body and tried to bite my ear.

"What are you doing? Why do you always have to bite? Tell me." I rolled on my back and put him on my chest.

"Da."

"We're going to have to get you to say some more words soon. Elena can already say ma so you're behind little guy."

Anthony didn't ever like being compared to his sister so his face turned up when he heard me praise Elena for her words.

"It's true. Don't look at me like that." I said, "She is saying more words."

He hit my chest with his small hands and began chanting 'da' over and over again.

After half an hour of playing around in the playpen, he had finally exhausted all of his energy and I decided that it was time for him to go back to bed. He fell asleep on my chest and I wished I could get a picture of it but I would wait until later. Nessie already had thousands of pictures of the babies that we could probably last for years but I didn't mind.

I took him back upstairs and put him in his spot, on Elena's left side while Jonathan was on her right.

Unlike my son, my mind wouldn't let me go to sleep and I trekked back downstairs with heavy eyes that wouldn't let me drift into dreamland.

I decided to start a pot of coffee since Nessie would be up in about three hours and I knew she would want some. It would probably be gone by then but at least I made the effort.

I watched as the coffee dripped into the pot and then decided to pick the house up a little. Esme and Bella were always over around lunch to help with the house, which I was extremely thankful for because I didn't know if Nessie and I could have done this by ourselves. No matter how the house looked when Esme left, it was always a mess by the time we went to bed.

I started with the kitchen and tried to scrape up the dried baby food but it was extremely stubborn and took a lot of work to get it all up. I finally got it up after a hell of a lot of elbow grease and several colorful phrases.

_What the hell do they make this shit out of? _

By the time the kitchen looked somewhat acceptable, the coffee was done and I poured myself a giant ass cup before sitting down on the sofa. I turned on the TV to watch the news but I wasn't really paying attention.

It was to the point that I was too tired to even sleep but to be honest; I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world so I never complained. It took Nessie and I so long to have these babies and I loved them so much that the sleepless nights didn't bother me one bit. I might be exhausted but I was willing to go through it to know that they were here and real.

Sometimes, I would think that this was all some surreal dream and maybe it was the lack of sleep but I could swear that some of the things that had happened to me in the past year were just a figment of my imagination. Babies weren't even a possibility for Nessie and I for such a long time but to have Antony, Elena and Jonathan in my arms was the best feeling on earth and now I couldn't see my life without them.

I took a huge sip of my coffee and closed my eyes to savor the caffeine that was coursing through my body.

…_In other news, three high school teenagers were found dead last night behind a local Helena warehouse. The coroners' office has yet to find a cause of death but this comes on the heels of the couple found last week who appeared to have been mangled by some kind of animal. We will have more on this situation as we receive more information. _

The coffee in my mouth was immediately spit out as I saw the picture on the TV. The local newscaster said that those teenagers died of unknown causes but I knew exactly what had happened to them. I stared at the three lifeless teenagers whose faces were paled and eyes sunken in. I would wager a guess that they had absolutely no blood left in them.

_They were killed by vampires, no doubt about it. _

"Jacob? What are you doing up?" Nessie's groggy voice came from the hallway and I quickly changed the channel.

"Couldn't sleep." I responded as coolly as possible.

"So you decided to watch SpongeBob?" She sat on my lap.

"Uh…yeah. I thought I should see what the kids are watching these days just to make sure it's safe." I lied.

She didn't need to know about this. Maybe it was nothing but my gut told me otherwise.

"You should be sleeping." She scolded.

"I haven't slept in two weeks." I snorted, "Coffee?"

"No, and you shouldn't be drinking this either. This is probably why you can't sleep. Have you at least tried?"

"Yes Nessie but after a while, it's just easier to say up rather than try to force myself to sleep." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I take it you checked in on the babies."

"Yup and all's well. Tony and I had fun with a ball but then he went back to bed."

"Good. I can sleep for another couple of hours." She groaned and got off of my lap, "Try and take some sort of nap." She kissed me before going back upstairs.

Once I heard her footsteps disappear, I turned the TV back to the news but it was on some sports thing so I knew I would just have to keep watching until the story came back on. An hour later, the same reporter ran the same story and I saw the bloodless teenagers again. Memories of Victoria's army flashed through my mind as I recalled the same news stories from all those years ago. My memories of a worse time came flooding back from when Victoria threatened us with her craziness. The other pictures of the dead couple from last week came on the screen again and it looked like some haphazard disposal that a newborn vampire would do.

Most of the nomads that came through the Northwest and the surrounding area knew of the Cullens and the pack so they didn't hunt here. We rarely had an incident where we had to intervene because most vampires would travel up to Canada if they were going through here but it was obvious that these vampires didn't know of us or didn't care. This was dangerous because five people had already been killed in the span of a week meaning that whoever was doing this wasn't moving. To make matters worse, Helena, Montana was only about twelve hours from here and to a vampire that was about a two-hour trip.

_That was too fucking close. _

I picked up the phone and waited for it to ring.

"_Hello?" _A sleepy Andrea answered, "_Jacob, just because you're up at all hours of the night doesn't mean the rest of us are. I have to be at the garage in a couple of hours. What do you want?" _She snapped.

I chuckled, "Sorry Andrea, but I need to talk to Embry. It's important."

"_Fine." _I heard a scuffle and she murmured some curse words before Embry told her to hang up the phone but he picked up anyway, "_What the hell Jacob?" _

"Sorry. I know you have to go to work but you need to get over here and bring Colin, Quil and Brady."

"_Why?" _

"Have you heard about what's going on in Helena?" I asked.

"_No, I don't even know where Helena is. What the hell is going on and why should we care?"_

"It's in Montana and people are getting killed."

"_So? I don't see why you had to wake me up in the early morning hours for this. Andrea just threatened to kill you." _

"Just get them over here and don't complain." I got tired of explaining and hung up.

Ten minutes later, I had a very angry Emrby, Quil, Colin and Brady complaining to me as to why they weren't in bed.

"Jake, I swear if this is something lame, I'm moving far away. We all have to work at the garage that you created so I don't see…." Colin began.

"Shut up. Have you heard what's been going on in Helena?" I asked no one in particular.

"No and I don't think we should be having a meeting without coffee." Quil went to go make a pot.

This time, I recorded the story and played it back so that they could hear it. I heard a baby crying on the monitor.

"Watch this while I go see who that is." I said and went upstairs.

I found Elena rolling over and she was about to crush Jonathan before I caught her, "What are you doing missy?" I picked her up and noticed that she needed a change.

I quickly got her out of her dirty diaper before giving her a new one and then going back downstairs.

The story was playing on a loop and I noticed that they were all very interested in what the newscaster was saying.

"See, I told you it was serious." I said and put Elena down on the floor.

She crawled over to Brady who had become her favorite wolf and he picked her up.

"Have the Cullens heard about this?" Quil asked.

"I doubt it. I just heard about it this morning. "

"I bet its nothing." Embry said, "It's just five people. I mean it could just be a coincidence."

"Did you see those people? They had no blood in them and I bet the coroner is calling the CDC right now to see if there's some new biochemical shi…stuff floating around." Brady caught his language.

"Shhh." Elena said in her baby voice and clapped her hands.

"She picks up everything." I said to myself.

"What are we going to do boss?" Colin asked.

This was one of those situations in which I wish someone else could make a decision for me. This could have been just what Embry said, a coincidence but then again what if it wasn't? I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing and worry people when it could just be a freak accident or something like that.

One thing was certain tough. Those teenagers were drained by vampires who were obviously too stupid to cover their tracks so either they didn't care about the ramifications or they wanted to get caught. Either way, it was dangerous to have them so close to us.

"Take Zack with you to check it out." I said to Brady, which meant that he would take Colin. Those two were a packaged deal.

"Will do. What do you want us to do if we find them?"

"Don't attack. The last thing we need is a war." I sighed, "Be careful and don't get caught."

"Can we have tomorrow off then?" Brady asked hopefully.

"Whatever. Just be sure to stay off the main roads and cover your tracks."

Brady handed me Elena before sprinting off after Colin.

"This could get bad if we don't watch ourselves." Emrby groaned and rubbed his face.

"I know. They're in the city." I said.

Normally, nomads would hunt in the city but would cover themselves and hide the evidence so that no one was the wiser but these murders were being covered by the news so it was becoming common knowledge that something was going on.

"We have to tell the Cullens." I said, "Nessie's going to freak."

"Hell yeah she is. Maybe Edward should go with them." Quil suggested and point out the window where Colin and Brady had just left.

"Call him." I clipped.

Before the sun came up, Edward and Jasper were both after the wolves that I had just sent out and promised to keep me updated. Quil and Embry left to tell that rest of the Cullens what was going on before heading off to work. I wasn't going in regularly until next week but I made an appearance sometimes if they desperately needed me.

Elena stayed awake and I fed her before putting her in the playpen to crawl around. She got out somehow after ten minutes and I had to chase her around until she finally let me catch her. She could get into the smallest places that I couldn't reach but I finally snatched her up.

Nessie brought Anthony and Jonathan down half an hour later and our day began.

"I still can't believe they look so old." Nessie said as we fed the boys.

"Doc said this should be the end of their growth spurts." I tried to shove some mashed corn into Jonathan's mouth but he wasn't having it. He kept opening his mouth so that it fell out and laughed the whole time.

"He's doing this on purpose." I groaned.

"Because it's funny." She giggled.

"It's not funny."

"I'm going to record you one day so that you can see the faces you make, it's hilarious."

"You all just like watching me suffer." I got in Jonathan's face and he touched my cheek with his little hand.

"He just loves his daddy." Nessie kissed his head and took Anthony, who was already finished eating.

"I think we need to watch Elena more. She figured out how to get out of the playpen already."

"Because she chewed through it." Nessie sighed as she put Anthony on the floor and we both gazed at the giant whole in the side of the plastic.

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked as I looked around.

"Just watch the boys." Nessie began crawling around and looking for Elena who was probably halfway to California by now.

"Your sister is going to be the death of us all." I groaned as Jonathan finally ate something.

Ten minutes later, he was done eating and Anthony was asleep on the floor. I picked them both up and put them in their bouncers while I went to find Nessie. She was playing with Elena on the floor near the piano and they were both laughing. I loved that sound and couldn't believe that I got to hear it every day.

I left them alone and went back with the boys. Now, Anthony was awake and trying to hit Jonathan in the other bouncy thing.

"Hey, stop that." I said and rushed over as Jonathan began to cry.

"Why did you do that Anthony?"

He looked at me with apologizing eyes as I bounced Jonathan on my shoulder, "It's ok Johnny. He didn't mean it."

I quieted him down and put him back in his bouncer while I sat in front of them both.

"What are we going to do today boys?" I asked and they looked at me with their wide green eyes that only seemed to get brighter with each day.

"We can…watch TV or read or…play with the ball." I suggested and they both went crazy, bouncing around trying to reach for me, "Ok, we can play with the ball."

I took them both out, placed them on the floor where they laid on their stomachs and I rolled them the ball. They ended up just chewing on it for an hour but that was fine with me. Once Nessie and Elena joined us, there was a whole bunch of noise and playing. Elena was trying to work on her walking but the boys weren't interested in anything but their ball.

"She can walk Jacob." Nessie began tearing up.

Her hormones were still going a little crazy but they were getting better.

"I know. She's all grown up. We need to get her college tuition ready." I joked.

"Stop saying that. I don't want them to grow up." Nessie hugged me.

"We can't stop that."

"I know but still…I wonder how mama handled it."

We stayed silent for a little while and watched them play.

"Nessie, I have to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out ok?"

"What is it Jacob? What happened?" She was already getting ahead of herself, "Did something happen to the babies?"

"No Ness, we just have an…issue going on right now."

"What?" She turned her head to the side in the exact same way that Anthony does and I didn't even notice their identical movements until now.

I played the story from the news and Nessie watched it three times before she said something.

"That's not too far from here." She whispered.

"Twelve hours." I stated, "But I have the wolves on it so you don't need to worry."

"It's happening again isn't it?"

"What?"

"Our life is getting screwed up. You told me that we would never be safe but I just thought that…maybe." She hung her head.

"Don't worry. This could all be just an accident or something." I said before she could cry.

"You saw those people and I bet it's going to happen again. Even if they aren't coming for us, they're close enough. What if they find out about the babies?" She asked worried.

I pulled her into a hug, "Nothing is going to happen." I tried to convince us both.

"I can't have them in danger Jacob."

"I know. We're going to handle this." I promised.

"We have to keep them safe." Nessie buried her face into my chest and I held her while making promises that I knew I would have to keep if we wanted to keep our sanity.

I didn't know what was going on with all of this but one thing was certain, I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my family no matter who they were.

That was one promise that I was going to damn well keep.

* * *

**HOLY DEATHS IN HELENA BATMAN**

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME WHY I USE MY "HOLY BATMAN" PHRASES AND ITS BECAUSE MY DAD GOT ME A VINTAGE SET OF THE BATMAN SERIES FROM THE 60S ON DVD FOR CHRISTMAS AND I LOVED THEM. IT WAS SO CHEESY, IT WAS GOOD AND I JUST STARTED SAYING IT. I DRIVE MY SISTER CRAZY. NO BIG DEAL. **

**SO ANYWAY...WHAT DO WE THINK ABOUT THESE MYSTERY KILLINGS? I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE A PLOT LINE FROM ECLIPSE BUT IT ISNT. I PROMISE NEW TWISTS AND TURNS BECAUSE IM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER. HAHAHAHA. **

**SO YEAH. MY OTHER STORY IS UP AND SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN READING AND REVIEWING BUT I WANT MORE. YOU GUYS CAN DO IT. GO OVER AND CHECK IT OUT AFTER YOU REVIEW THIS IT TO YOUR UPDATES AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU GUYS DO TO MAKE MY STORIES SO POPULAR.  
**

**I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH IT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	40. Chapter 40

First Date Jitters

Renesmee POV

**GOODNESS I HAVE SOME PASSIONATE READERS. I GOT PRACTICAL DEATH THREATS IF SETH DIDNT COME BACK SOON. I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST TOO MUCH FOR ME. HEHEHEHE **

**BUT I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HE'S PISSING ME OFF TOO. **

**DONT YOU WORRY, HE WILL BE BACK BY THE END OF THE WEEK(SORT OF)**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

As soon as everyone was aware of what was going on in Helena, people began to tense up.

We all knew what was going on even if the humans didn't and things only got progressively worse as the summer months went on.

It was now June and I tried to push all those bad things out of my mind because I wanted to be focused on my children and nothing else. Even though I tried to tell Jacob to go back to work when he was supposed to, he decided to take another month off and then started going in at the beginning of June. It was rough by myself for the first couple of days but after I got a firm schedule down, things ran more smoothly.

Of course, mama and Esme were there to help along with anyone else I asked but I was trying to do things by myself so they only came over every other day or so. Anthony, Elena and Jonathan had stopped growing but were still developmentally ahead of any other three month baby. They looked at least one, had teeth, could stumble across the floor on two feet and said one syllable words on more than onc occasion although they didn't like to make any sounds besides their baby screeches.

Physically, they looked a little younger than Sarah who was a couple months away from being two. If you had lined my children up with Rachel's you would have ever guessed that Elena, Anthony, and Jonathan were born at the same time as Serena. You would have thought that they were born along with Sarah. We hadn't come up with a lie for when people asked but I didn't really care.

I was so happy that they had stopped growing because I was literally going crazy when I woke up and all three of my children looked like they had literally aged six months in one night. Grandpa promised me that their progression would be slower now but would never be truly normal. He also said that they would stop growing indefinitely at around the same age I was so that made me feel a whole lot better. I would never have to watch my children die or get old, which I was thankful for.

We didn't know if they had any special gifts yet but they were bound to since they had obviously inherited some of my genes. Jacob was convinced that they had it in them but we just needed to give them a push to see what they could do. Grandpa had planned some tests for the end of the summer but I didn't even want to think about that because I didn't want my kids to have to grow up different even though it was inevitable and no way to stop it.

Thankfully, I wasn't going as crazy as I thought I would with caring for three babies. They were extremely tolerable and not like other newborns but why would they be?

I always thought that Anthony would be the one to watch but Elena was proving to be the Houdini of the group. No matter where I put her, ten seconds later she was off doing something else and needed constant supervision. She always had a smile on her face and only got prettier with each passing day. Her hair was still dark but had lightened up considerably so that she now had some of my natural color streaking through it. It was down to her shoulders with soft curls at the end. I could already tell that we were going to be cutting it every six months like we used to do with mine.

All three of the babies were at that stage where they were still chubby and cute but you could tell that they were growing. They were so cute and I had to make sure to not drift off into dreamland for too long when I watched them interact with each other.

Anthony was my little helper and would always try suck up to me but that was only because he broke something. He was always running around and things seemed to just break when he was around. I had to put all the expensive stuff in the attic because moving them to a higher place just wasn't working. He actually climbed on top of the garage one day from the window in his bedroom and I almost lost it. I actually called Jacob and started crying because I was so scared. We eventually got him down but I was so mad at that point, I couldn't even look at him for the rest of the day. He didn't do that again but still got into things he shouldn't have.

He and Jonathan found the flour in the kitchen one day and there was white powder everywhere. That was a day that I almost lost my mind but thankfully Esme came over to help and we got things cleaned up.

While Anthony was a little ball of energy, Jonathan was more calm but still inquisitive, which made him dangerous in my eyes. He was always off with Elena trying to climb the stairs. I don't know why in the world we decided to have a two-story house but that didn't work so well for children. Every time they stumbled or fell, I would go crazy with worry. Even though they were more durable than normal human babies, they were still breakable.

Jacob told me it was just my motherly worry kicking in but I didn't even want them to get a scratch so I was always hovering.

The babies weren't sleeping all the way through the night but were doing better than they used to be so we would get up at nine every morning before I would change them and then give them breakfast. After that, it was pretty much anything they wanted to do. I would make sure to read to them as often as I could so that we could do something productive. They liked for me to read classics to them but preferred reading Dr. Seuss by themselves. Elena especially liked the colors in _The Cat in the Hat_ and would always squeal with delight whenever we turned the page.

Anthony and Jonathan were more physical and liked running around with their ball. Somehow, that red ball held some magical power and could hold their attention for hours. They would just sit on opposite sides of the family room and roll it between them while giggling the whole time.

Jonathan was usually naked throughout all of this and I didn't know how I could keep his clothes on besides gluing him into them. After the third changing of the day, I would usually just let him run around without anything on because he seemed to like it better that way. I prayed he would grow out of that when he got older but it wasn't looking like it.

As usual, today's feeding was a chore.

"Jonathan, please don't fight me on this. Why can't you eat like Anthony and Elena? Huh? What's wrong?" I sighed.

"Ma." He replied, "Ma, ma, ma, ma." He chanted and clapped his hands.

I laughed, "Yes, I'm ma but you need to eat."

"Ma."

That and 'da' was all they said but it was used for everything they wanted. They would just say it for everything.

"I see you're going to be difficult today. Don't make me call Grandma Bella over." I threatened.

She was the only one who could get them to eat and I didn't know how she did it but I didn't question her antics.

"Ma ma." A double 'ma' was for grandma.

"Yes, Grandma Bella." I nodded.

"Ma ma, ma ma, ma am." All three of them screamed.

"We're not going to get anything done today." I said to myself. "I guess it's time to go play."

I picked up the boys and took them to the playpen that was redone after Elena chewed through it. Daddy made sure to reinforce it with steel so that they couldn't get out but they always just climbed over anyway.

I put them in the playpen and they immediately went for their toys. I went to get Elena and put her in the same spot where she went in the corner to read a picture book.

As I looked around, I realized that I needed to clean up a little.

I turned on the TV and began picking up the toys while cartoons played for the babies. Jonathan was always enthralled by TV and could sit in front of it for ours.

"Ma." He bounced in the playpen as one of them cartoons did something on TV.

After the family room was picked up a bit, I decided to fold some clothes and since the babies were taking a nap, I turned to something more grow up.

…._The mysterious murders taking place in Helena seemed to have quieted down a bit but now, we're getting reports of two more deaths in Sandpoint, ID. Two teenagers were found dead in their backyard when their parents were away on vacation. As in the other cases, a cause of death has not been confirmed but we will keep you updated on the situation. _

There was a video of the crime scene showing the two dead teenagers who looked drained just like the last story that ran. There were only a couple other murders in the past month but they were always in Helena. Sandpoint was right on the border between Idaho and Washington. That was too close for me and if these vampires were getting closer to our home, this could get dangerous.

I looked at the video closely and saw the paled skin of the victims. It was never released that they didn't have any blood in them but Grandpa did some research and found out that the coroner's were trying to figure this all out. There were never any puncture wounds, which only further confused us all. Vampires usually left some kind of mark on their victims but these murders were clean.

Daddy, Jasper, Emmett and the pack went to Helena on more than one occasion but never found anything other than what the news did.

The news story was about to change and I was watching closely but I didn't think I saw things correctly. In the background of the forest in the scene, a gray blur dashed across and it was only there for a second but I knew exactly who that was. No one with human eyes would have ever been able to see him but I replayed the scene again and Seth sprinted across just like he did the first time. He was in wolf form but I would be able to spot that color fur anywhere.

_What the hell is he doing? _

After five months of being gone, I didn't think I would ever see him again and now he was on my TV in wolf form, running across the forest behind a crime scene where vampires had clearly killed.

Within the next week, I saw Seth on TV twice and he was always at crime scenes. It was only for a split second but everyone could see him. Jacob actually went out to Sandpoint to see if he could find him but Seth never showed up. It was the strangest thing and I didn't really know what was going on but I was too tired to really care about anything besides the babies.

It was so strange to see Seth after so long and we had no idea what his role was in all of this but we figured it had something to do with these mysterious murders. He was trying to figure out what was going on just like we were but why couldn't we find him? Why was he still hiding?

Jacob made sure to keep the pack on alert because he was furious at Seth for being so close to home but not coming back. I didn't really care because he wasn't going to see Elena even if he was home. His time with her had passed and it didn't matter if he came home now or in three years, he wasn't going to see her.

Jacob and the pack were convinced that these killings had something to do with the Romanians and their logic seemed sound but I didn't want to believe them. The whole thing just seemed to be too coincidental. Jacob promised me that he was doing everything he could to make sure that we were safe so I didn't worry too much.

Today was our second wedding anniversary and Jacob and I were finally getting some alone time.

"Do you think the babies will be ok without us?" I asked him from the closet as I tried to find something to wear for dinner.

"Your parents can take care of them for one night." He replied from the bathroom.

"But what if they miss us?"

"We'll be one phone call away but I doubt they'll even realize we're gone. Bella's going to keep them occupied." He chuckled.

"Maybe we should postpone this. I don't feel right leaving them behind."

He came into the closet and wrapped his arms around me, "They'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it. This is the first time we'll be away from them. I can't do it Jacob. We can't go out tonight." I said surely.

"Nessie, I'm sure they'll be fine but if you're sure…" His face fell. I knew that he had put a lot into this night and he wanted some alone time.

"Can we call them every hour to make sure they're ok?"

"Of course."

"And we have to make sure that they have all their toys."

"Of course." He chuckled.

"And what about Elena's books? Did you pack those because you know how she likes to read and what if…"

"Nessie, calm down. They will be fine for one night and I promise that they'll be fine at your parents house." He kissed the top of my head.

As much as I didn't want to leave them for the night, I needed some alone time with my husband. We hadn't had sex since I delivered the triplets and I was about to combust so this night was a must.

"Please Nessie." Jacob pleaded.

"Ok, ok. I'll be ready in five minutes." I pushed him out of the door.

As much as I needed Jacob sexually tonight, this was more than that. This was going to be the first time that I would have been out of the house in three months. I could dress up and wear heels and eat some real food. I needed some intelligent conversation and some time away to just sit for a little while. I soon realized that alone time was a rarity with children especially with triplets so this night would be nice.

I became giddy at the prospect of being out with someone over the age of a couple months. I felt like a girl going on her first date and that made me so excited but extremely nervous. Why was I nervous? Did I even know how to do this anymore?

I looked through the racks of clothes and found something that I liked. I didn't know if I should be dressing so young since I was a mother now but at this point, I didn't care. I needed to look nice tonight and I deserved it.

Of course I went to the Herve Leger section of the closet and found what I was looking for. It was a tight black and white dress that had geometric stripes going horizontally over the entire thing. There was a curved V-neck in front that dipped low but not too low. It had capped sleeves and felt like silk against my skin even though it wasn't. The dress stopped pretty high up my thigh but I could pull it off without looking slutty and the zipper was in the back. I felt like a sausage but looked amazing.

I almost cried happy tears as I looked for shoes because this would be the first time I got to wear my precious heels since being pregnant.

I found the perfect pair in the back of my shoe section and rose to my perfect height. I had forgotten what it felt like to be up here but I liked it. The shoes were Rock and Republic Celina pumps made of supple black leather and a heel that was about four and a half inches. The platform rose me another half inch and I almost reached five seven…almost.

"Are you ready yet? We're going to be late." Jacob called from our room.

"Perfection takes time Jacob."

"You once told me that no one can be one hundred percent perfect."

"Well, I'm going to get as close as possible. I deserve it." I said as I brushed my face with some make up and the pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"We have to drop the babies off in ten minutes."

"I'm coming. Hold on." I yelled and put my things in a white Dolce&Gaban clutch that used to be Rose's but I stole it because she never used it.

I walked out of the closet and found Jacob on his stomach playing with the babies on the bed.

"Jacob, you can't have them up here. What if they fall?" I said worriedly as I picked up Jonathan.

"Ma." Elena squealed.

'They'll be fine Nessie." He picked up the other two, "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

We dropped the babies off with mama and daddy. I didn't even want to leave them and pretty much wanted to stay with them forever but Jacob dragged me out of the door. I was crying the whole time and everyone was looking at me like I should be in a crazy house. I didn't want to ever leave my babies but I realized that I needed some alone time with my husband. Mama and daddy were keeping them over night so I wouldn't see them until tomorrow morning.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked after I wiped the tears from my eyes as Jacob and I made our way down the highway.

"No where special. I had some plans put in place this morning."

"You didn't buy me anything did you?"

"You told me not to. Why, did you want something?"

"No." I said firmly, "No more gifts."

We drove for ten minutes and I realized that we were going to LaPush. I didn't ask questions because I knew they would go unanswered so I just watched as the sun set outside of my window as we passed the shore. We climbed higher to the cliffs and then Jacob turned off the car. There was a small meadow near the cliffs that had soft grass and flowers that were flowing in the breeze.

"We're here." He said and came to my door to help me out.

"I thought we were going to dinner." I said confused.

"We are but I didn't want to go to a restaurant. It just seemed so impersonal so I put this together."

We went to the edge of the cliff where a nice table was set up with food and candles. It reminded me of when Jacob proposed and I was crying again.

_Damn it. _

"Is this ok?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

I threw myself into his arms and captured his lips in mine. Once he realized the reason for my tears, he chuckled against my lips and began leading me towards the table.

Dinner was perfect and I didn't know how Jacob did it but he made me fall even more in love with him. We didn't really talk much but we didn't need to. It was just what I needed to calm my brain that had been fried by our three children over the past couple of months.

We just sat and listened to the waves crash against the cliffs while the cool breeze blew across our faces. I took of my shoes so that I could feel the grass beneath my toes and didn't ever think I had been here before. Mainly the cliffs were rocky but this felt like Jacob had actually created some kind of oasis in the middle of a giant rock. It was perfect.

"Are you sure the babies are ok?" I asked for the fortieth time.

"Didn't you just call Bella?"

"Yeah but they were asleep. What if they're awake now?"

'They'll be fine." He said and I nodded.

"Have you heard anything from Seth?" I asked as we began eating desert.

"No and I don't ever expect to. We can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe it wasn't him we saw on the tape." I said even though I knew it was.

"It was him and he's up to something but if he doesn't want to show himself then we don't need him." Jacob pouted.

I decided to change the subject so that Jacob didn't get too angry and we talked about work and future plans for the rest of dinner.

"Thank you for this. I needed it." I said truthfully as we finished eating.

"You deserved it and happy anniversary."

"Two years. Doesn't it feel like longer?"

"It feels like a hell of a lot longer but I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed me lightly and my sex drive went into hyper mode from just his touch.

"Jacob, as much as I would love to sit out here with you, I think we need to get back home."

"Finally." He growled.

He swept me up in his arms and tried to make it to the car but our kissing prevented that. We eventually just gave up and he let us fall to the earth. He rolled us so he was laying on top of me.

He held his hand in mine and our fingers laced together as he smiled down at me, wondering what was on my mind.

Without a word, I kissed his hand and then placed it up above us, resting on the grass as his fingers slowly moved to the back of my dress. I lifted up slightly so that he could start pulling the zipper down and then realized where we were.

"Jacob. We can't…."

I tensed a bit and turned my head to the side, looking to see if anyone was watching or around.

"It's ok Nessie…" He took my chin and turned it back towards him, "Keep your eyes on me. No one is looking. No one is around. Relax…enjoy."

He moved his fingers over my chin like it was made of delicate glass, moving extremely slowly down my neck…I was gone. My entire body relaxed again and he continued to stroke my face while his other hand made fast work of my zipper.

" Just feel me.", He said in a whisper, "Feel the air against your skin."

Still moving very slowly but quickly at the same time, he began moving the dress so that the sleeves were off of me, exposing my shoulders and then my bra clad chest.

"Feel the wet grass on your back…", He said quietly.

He moved the dress further down my body until it was at my knees, kissing each piece of skin that became more visible. He kissed back up my body when the dress was somewhere else and looked at me the entire time.

He unclasped the front hook of my bra, taking his sweet time to open it. I let out a small whimper and my body shivered slightly from the change in temperature.

He moved his fingers over my right breast…then my left…so carefully as if I'd break if he was too rough. I noticed that his fingers were as soft as the air that was currently touching my body in all the ways that he was. It was the perfect balance between natural and erotic.

He moved the bra straps off my shoulders and placed it next to me on the ground.

"Just lay here…feel how good this is…", He whispered as another gentle breeze moved around us in a dance. "You are so beautiful…"

He still hadn't kissed or grabbed me too roughly, which was what I wanted.

"Please stop teasing me Jacob." I panted as his kisses descended on my breasts.

"I'm worshiping you. I don't want to rush this." He said back.

He was literality worshipping my every inch, every pore, every curve and piece of flesh.

My nipples hardened the second he made contact with his wet lips and I almost lost it right there. I let out a little moan, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. It had been so long since he had touched me like this. I didn't even know what it felt like anymore.

He leaned in slowly and kissed the warm spot between my breasts, which elicited another moan and my breath became short.

While his lips worked wonders with my chest, his hands glided down my body until they reached the top of my lace panties. He removed them slowly and I left my hands above my head but I desperately wanted to touch him like he was doing to me. I lifted up slightly so that he could remove them completely and lay naked before him in the moonlight as the soft earth caressed my body.

He began removing his shoes but never took his eyes off of mine.

He stroked my legs as they laid straight out in front of me. He knew what I wanted but he wasn't giving it to me yet.

"I love you so much…", He whispered, "You are so beautiful,"

He picked up a small flower from the grass at the side of my head and began touching my skin with it.

He started with my cheeks and moved the flower down to my neck and back up to the other side. The petals felt so soft and I almost feel asleep from their touch.

He let the petals kiss my lips, moving along their edges. My lips opened wanting to taste the delicate flower that smelled like lilies.

Moving downward, he let the flower caress my chin, moving in a soft circle. I could feel the goose bumps start to emerge as he moved the flower down my neck and kept going until it reached my collarbone.

"I want to make you feel good Nessie." He moved the lily down the center of my chest.

He spun the flower slowly over my nipple, letting each petal work its magic. I let out small moans and I was going crazy.

"Jacob…", I whispered, "Please."

He stood up and without looking around, unzipped and removed his pants. His underwear and shirt were next. He kneeled back down in the cover of the tall grass, joining me.

"Jacob, I love you…I love you so much…", I clutched his face into my hands and gave him a smothering, smoldering kiss that almost brought me to tears.

As we continued to move our lips in synch, I pulled him on top of me, his legs instinctually rested on both sides of mine.

"I want you now…", I panted between kisses, "Now!"

Within a second, he was inside me and I almost felt like I was being ripped open. It had been so long but I needed him so I didn't move. His lips were still hot on mine and his tongue gently massaged mine as we moaned into each other.

"Nessie…" He breathed as he made love to me. I didn't let him say anything else because I captured his lips back in mine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him deeper into me.

I opened my mouth and felt him sucking my bottom lip as he panted louder and his pace began to quicken. He teased me with his tongue, licking my mouth and biting lightly.

"Jacob…" I whimpered, my fingers digging wells into his back, "Fuck me…please…fuck me hard…"

He pounded into me, moving my leg up a bit, my knee bent as he held it there, getting a deeper angle to thrust himself in as I screamed.

Breezes blew around us as we shouted out. We were both beyond words at this point and just the feeling of his skin against mine was enough for me but his poundings kept coming harder and faster.

We were both sweating and shaking at the end, and I let out a scream that rivaled the crashing waves below as we both let ourselves go.

Moments later, he dropped onto his back beside me, staring up at the moon. I didn't even remember my name or how old I was. All I could think of was how good I felt at that exact moment.

"Jesus…"He panted.

"I can't believe we just did that." I said as I looked around, making sure that no one was there but I could have really cared less.

"Don't ever make me go that long without you again." He wrapped his arms around me and we continued to breathe in each other's scent as our bodies came down from the perfect ending to our anniversary.

* * *

**HOLY OUTSIDE LEMON BATMAN**

**I TOTALLY DIDNT MEAN TO WRITE THAT BUT ONCE MY FINGERS STARTED GOING, I COULNDT STOP THEM. IT WAS REALLY FUNNY ACTUALLY BUT ANYWAY. **

**I WAS EXTREMELY HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE I JUST ORDERED AN IPAD. DONT REALLY KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT IT BUT MY DAD GOT ONE SO I DECIDED TO TRY IT OUT. WE'LL SEE HOW IT WORKS.  
**

**HOW DO WE LIKE? I WANTED TO GIVE US SOME ROMANTIC JACOB/NESSIE TIME SINCE WE'VE BEEN MISSING IT LATELY. **

**OH AND GUESS WHO REAPPEARED FOR A SMALL CAMEO? THAT'S RIGHT, OUR PRODIGAL SON WAS BACK FOR A LITTLE APPEARANCE. I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR BOY AND I PROMISE HE WILL RISE AGAIN. HE CAN'T STAY AWAY FOR TOO MUCH LONGER. **

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND, A BABY POV CHAPTER. I DIDNT WANT TO CONTINUE AND WRITE THEM BUT I SHALL FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT IT. I WILL PROBABLY BE POSTING ONE ONCE A WEEK FROM THE BABAIES' POV. IT WILL BE UP TONIGHT AFTER I FINISH IT SO COME BACK LATER.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**LOVES YOU GUYS, NOW GO ON AND CONTINUE READING LA DOLCE VITA  
**


	41. Chapter 41

Baby Bonanza

**SO AS I PROMISED, HERE IS THE BABY CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK. ITS NOTHING SPECIAL AND I DIDNT REALLY HAVE TIME TO DEVELOP ANYTHING INTENSE. YOU COULD ACTUALLY SKIP IT IF YOU WANT. I DONT THINK IT REALLY ADDS TO THE STORY BUT IT DOES GIVE SOME INSIGHT INTO THOSE CUTE, CHUBBY BABIES WE ALL LOVE. **

It all belongs to SM

(I'm tempted to stop putting this disclaimer up here because at this point, this is pretty far away from the Twilight series but I guess I have to put it up there because they are her characters. Oh well.)

Anyway. Enjoy....

* * *

**Anthony William Black**

_Where the hell are they going? _

"It's your parent's anniversary Anthony. They need some alone time." Grandpa Edward answered me.

_Uh, I don't think so mister. I need them here to take care of me. _

"Believe it or not young man, your grandmother and I have cared for a baby before." He chuckled and carried me into this little cottage thing where he and Grandma Bella lived.

It was nice but I didn't see any place for me to play with my toys so I didn't know how tonight was going to go.

"Don't worry. We have a full night planned." He chuckled and set me on the ground.

Elena and Jonathan were in Grandma Bella's arms so I decided to crawl around and see what the hell this new place was all about. I had only ever been at my house and then that other big house but this place was different.

It had been a couple months since I was born I guess because mommy kept saying that we were eight weeks old and according to my calculations, that meant that we were two months old. The strange thing about it all was that Serena was just as old as we were but she was still small. Elena, Johnny and I were big so I didn't exactly know what was going on but it seemed fishy. I didn't like Serena that much because she didn't do anything besides lay there and not move. It was boring. I hoped she would be better when we got older because if not, I might have to send her back to where she came from.

I was happy that I didn't have to stay a small baby for long though because being a big baby was fun. I got to crawl around all the time and didn't even have to worry about falling like I did when I walked. That was some scary shit right there because one time, I tried to do what Elena was doing but I fell and it hurt. I didn't cry because I wanted to be like daddy and I heard Uncle Embry say that daddy almost never cries so I stopped after I heard him say that.

I liked crawling around and I had some freedom to get away if I wanted to. I still can't believe that I had this perfect life. All I did was play with mommy when daddy went to work, eat, and sleep. It was amazing. Of course Johnny and Elena were with me all the time but I didn't mind because they were fun…sometimes.

Elena was always trying to outdo me in something and I told her that she couldn't do that because I was older than her so I had to be better at everything. It was a rule that Uncle Emmett told me. She must not know about it so I was going to make sure she knew. Everyone thought that she was so smart because she could read a little and said more words than me but I knew the truth. She was just a suck up.

"Tony? Where are you?" Grandma Bella's voice called me as I crawled further down the hall.

"Ma ma." I responded, which meant to leave me alone but no one ever understood us. I don't even know why we talk to be honest.

"Tony, you can't run off like that. What happens if you hurt yourself?" She picked me up and twirled me so that I was facing her.

"Ma ma." I said and that meant to put me down but she just carried me back to where everyone else was. Then I noticed that Uncle Paul, Aunt Rachel and Serena were here.

I struggled so that Grandma Bella could put me down and I crawled over to Serena who was in my bouncy thing.

_Tell her to get out._

"She can play in it too Tony." Grandpa Edward said.

_I don't think so. I'm pretty sure mommy brought that here for me to play in._

"Shhhhh." Elena said.

_Did you hear that Grandpa? She told me to shut up. I demand to know what you plan to do to her. _

"I see someone's cranky." He picked me up and started taking me to the crib in the corner.

_NO! I want to play!_

"You can stay here until you learn to play nice."

_I didn't mean it! Put me down._

"Not until you learn to play nice." He scolded.

_Fine. I'll just crawl out anyway. _

"I'll be watching you." He tapped his head.

_Damn mind reader. _

I sat in my crib and watched as Elena tried walking again but even though she fell, she was better than me. She was cool though. She was nice when she wanted to be and most of the time, she let me play with her toys but she was still trying to be better than me.

Jonathan was cool too. I didn't think he would be but he was better than I thought. He wasn't a girl like Elena so we could hit each other, which daddy wouldn't let me do to Elena although sometimes Jonathan did when he got cranky. He was fun too because he usually joined me in doing stupid things.

I thought about all of this and I didn't even realize that my eyes were heavy until I snuggled up to the blanket that Grandma Bella made for me. It was so warm and I guess it would have to do for tonight until I could get back home.

**Elena Marie Black**

Finally.

That loser can go back to his cage. I swear Tony just does things to irritate us sometimes. Can't he see that there are better things to do on earth than entertain him? Goodness, I waste so much of my energy trying to shut him up when I should be enjoying my books or playing with my blocks.

_Stupid head. _

I sat on Grandma Bella's lap as she brushed through my hair, which had gotten rather long since I was born. I don't know why we were so big and Serena wasn't but I liked being a big girl. I could move around and I knew Serena wanted to as well but she couldn't. Aunt Rachel wouldn't even put her down.

A couple weeks ago, Johnny, Tony and I started having these pains in our mouths. It hurt so badly and we cried all the time but mommy wouldn't help us. She just keeping saying sorry like that would help. I had never been so mad at her. Then suddenly, the pain stopped and we have these things in our mouths that daddy called teeth. I was happy because I looked like mommy did. She had teeth too so I was ok with the pain as long as I was growing up.

We could now eat solid food but we liked baby food better. We didn't have to spend time chewing it and it tasted better anyway. I particularly like applesauce because it was so sweet and filled me up.

Anthony just liked anything that was food and it was embarrassing to watch him eat especially when we had company. I was ashamed when he threw some mashed carrots on Grandpa Billy but he just laughed. I would have beat his little butt if he had done that to me. Everyone seemed to think that he was so cute but I knew better. He was the devil. That's exactly what he was.

Mommy would tell him to sit still and he would go crawl off somewhere that he wasn't supposed to. I always told him to sit still but he wouldn't ever listen to me. Even though he was a bad boy, I had to admit that he was crafty. He knew all the good hiding spots and could always get us out of our playpen when we wanted to explore. He was also really fun and could make milk come out of his nose.

"Elena, you have such pretty hair. Just like your mama." Grandma Bella said when she was finished.

"Ma." I replied.

"Yes, your ma."

"Ma." Meaning, I want to see her. Get with it Grandma.

"I have told you babies already. Mommy and daddy went on a date, which is what grownups do to be alone." Grandpa Edward said, "They won't be back until tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? But that's….tomorrow. What about tonight? _

"They'll call and I'll let you listen to the phone if you're not asleep." He said and picked Jonny up.

_How am I supposed to eat? When are they coming home and why did they leave us here? _

The main question I had was why no one was answering my questions. I see I have to take matters into my own hands.

I wiggled out of Grandma Bella's lap so that I could get on the floor. Once I was down, I began crawling to find a way out of this horrible place. I wanted mommy and daddy. How could they leave me here?

"Da." Tony replied from his crib.

_They do to love me you asshole._

Oh great, now I was cursing. Mommy is not going to be too happy about that but could she really punish me? After all, Tony's mouth was ten times worse than mine and he never got in trouble.

I continued to crawl for what felt like hours. I went all throughout that cottage to try and find a way out but it was sealed tight. I heard my name being called from somewhere but I didn't want to go to them. My only concern was getting out.

"There you are." Grandpa Edward picked me up by my foot and held me upside down, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

_Put me down. I have to find mommy and daddy. _

"You kids are just not listening tonight. I see you're going to have to go into the crib just like Tony. I won't have you running around like a monkey."

_That's my nickname Grandpa. _

"Still, you can't keep running off like that." He lightly placed me in the crib next to Tony who had a smirk on his face.

"Doooa." I said, which meant, don't make me have to smack you.

"Maaa." He replied with a 'bring it'.

He wasn't worth my time so I just sat in my corner while he sat in his and we both sulked while Johnny soaked up all the attention.

_Stupid head. _

I sat in the crib and thought about what I was going to do now.

There was nothing and I was getting anxious again. That would happen sometimes when I just sat and didn't do anything. My chest would feel weird and empty. I don't know why but I would start to tingle all over for some reason. It never hurt but I just felt…strange. Like I wasn't really here and it only got worse each time I sat still.

It was like a hole was in the middle of my body and I could never fill it up. I wanted to just stuff a pillow in there so that it would be full but I knew that wouldn't work. It was a very strange feeling and I thought it just came with being a triplet but Tony and Jonathan said that they felt fine.

What was wrong with me? Maybe I had something bad like Johnny. Oh no, I could be dying like he used to be.

What do I do? Why was I feeling this way?

It felt like something should be holding me to the ground but I was just floating away. A strong breeze could just blow me away and I wanted to grab a hold of something but there was nothing to keep me here. I know someone should be here with me but who? I already had mommy and daddy and Anthony and Jonathan and my grandparents. Who else did I need?

**Jonathan Edward Black**

As usual, I sat on the floor, getting all the attention while Tony slept and Elena made faces in the cribs. I don't know why they just can't follow instructions. It's not like we have anything better to do but no, they're always off trying to get me in trouble.

Serena, Uncle Paul and Aunt Sarah left already so now it was just me on the floor.

It was obvious that when we got bigger, I was going to be the good child because those two were just…bad. There was no other way to describe it. Elena thought that she was miss 'goody two shoes' but she was the worst on some occasions.

I still remember when she convinced Tony to climb onto the roof over the garage. Mommy went crazy that day and she didn't even speak to us until the next morning. I still didn't know how Tony got on that roof but he was crafty and could pretty much get anywhere even if it was tall. I think he had stretchy arms like the guys I saw on cartoons but I never saw him use them. He told me that it was only a big brother thing but I didn't believe him.

He thought he could boss me around just because he was bigger and a couple minutes older but I wouldn't let him. If I was being honest with myself, I wasn't very nice to him either but that was ok because Uncle Emmett and Jasper acted that same way and Grandma Esme said that they loved each other.

I still feel bad for biting him that one day but he hit me first so it wasn't that bad.

"Since your brother and sister are in time out. How about we play something." Grandpa Edward said and sat on the floor next to me.

_I want to play with my red ball. _

"Let me go see if I can find it." He left the room and then came back a couple minutes later, "I guess you guys didn't bring it. Sorry bud. We can do something else."

_Fine. We can play this thing. _

It was really a chewing toy but it rolled so that was good enough for me. Grandpa Edward and I spent the next couple of minutes playing with it but then I started getting hot.

_I don't like all these clothes. _

I started tugging at them but Grandpa Edward's hand stopped me, "You can't take off your clothes Johnny. You have to leave them on." He chuckled.

_No, it's hot in here._

"I know but you have to sit tight. Let me open a window or something for you."

"What is it now Edward? What did you do?" Grandma Bella asked.

_He won't let me take off my clothes!_

"Nothing love. He just wants to run around naked all that time."

"So, let him. He's a baby." She shrugged.

"Jacob told me to not let him. He doesn't want him thinking that it's ok."

_Screw that!_

I tried to pull of my pajamas, reaching for anything I could and even though I didn't get very far, my intention was clear and Grandpa Edward didn't like that.

"Now, I have to put you in time out with the rest of them." He sighed, "I tried being nice but you kids force me to be mean Grandpa."

_I just wanted my clothes off._

He carried me to the crib and put me next to Elena and Tony who was still asleep.

_Now what am I supposed to do? _

"Go to sleep. Its way past your bed time anyway." Grandpa Edward kissed our heads and as much as I wanted to protest, I couldn't. I was tired.

_I'm going to go asleep because I want to not because you told me to._

"Whatever you say Jonathan." He laughed and kissed my head again.

* * *

HOLY NAUGHTY CHUBBY BABIES BATMAN

SO AS YOU CAN SEE, IT WASNT ANYTHING SPECIAL BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD PUT IT IN SINCE PEOPLE WERE ASKING. HOPE YOU LIKED.

PS.-HOPE YOU PAID ATTENTION TO THE RED BALL. THAT WILL BE IMPORTANT IN TOMORROW'S CHAPTER.

MY MY MY, WHAT DO I HAVE UP MY SLEEVES? COME BACK TOMORROW AND FIND OUT KIDDIES

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	42. Chapter 42

Break Ins

Jacob POV

**WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME ANSWERS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT ALSO....MORE QUESTIONS OF COURSE BECAUSE IM SUCH A TEASE**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Nessie and I laid in the grass on the cliff overlooking the ocean as the moon continued to shine over head. It was the perfect spot to see everything below. It was a wonder that it was clear night, free of rain or clouds.

It had been the first time that either one of us had been intimate since the babies were born and it felt just as amazing as I remembered. I didn't even realize my body was so starved until I held her like this.

It was strange to think that Nessie and I had only been married for two years because it seemed like a hell of a lot longer. I had known her all her life so that was part of the reason right there but it was also because Nessie and I had been through so much together since she was born. It seemed like we were the always married after we started dating and then just seamlessly transitioned into more. We were forced to grow up so fast. How many nineteen year olds do you know who married their first love and now had three children? I wouldn't change it for the world through. Nessie and I belonged together so there wasn't any problem with the way our lives turned out.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked and kissed her hair.

"Not yet. Let's just sit here for a while." She moved closer to me and closed her eyes, "Thank you for this."

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jacob."

I was happy to have some alone time with her and I knew that we desperately needed it because we were both about to go crazy. Even with the family at our disposal, we still had little time for ourselves so this anniversary dinner was a must if we wanted to keep our sanity. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy spending time with the triplets but they could get a little much after a while. I knew that this was only the beginning though. Maybe we could do something like this once a month?

To be honest, there was more to life than just the babies and Nessie but I didn't really care about anything besides them. I had gone back to work and thank God I did because things were starting to get a little out of hand without me around. I had to work pretty late the first couple of days to make sure that everything was back to normal after my two month absence but then I was able to get back to a more normal schedule.

I would come home exhausted but just seeing my children lifted my spirits and I could spend hours with them on the floor just trying to figure out what was going on in their little heads. I didn't think I had ever seen three babies that were so cute before and I didn't even want to ever take my eyes off of them for fear that they might do something and I would miss it.

I hated getting up in the morning and going to work but I knew I had to do it. One day, Nessie brought them to me along with my lunch and they crawled around my office for an hour. That was a fun day until Anthony tried to pick up a wrench. That was it for that visit and they hadn't been in since.

I heard the light snores of Nessie as she drifted off in my arms and I knew that it was time to get back home.

She needed her rest just as much as I did and I could tell that she was a little stressed out. I was planning on asking Bella and Edward to keep the babies another night so that she could fill up on her rest even though she would fight me on it.

I smoothly untangled myself from her grasp and covered her in a blanket that I had brought. I got dressed before I picked her up, heading towards the car. I placed her in her seat and then went to go clean up what took me all day to prepare. I went to work but left early so that I could set this dinner set up. I found this place one day when I went for a run and was surprised that there was any location on the cliffs that I didn't know but I had never been here before and I thought it would be the perfect place to show Nessie.

I picked up all the leftovers and made sure to carry the table into the back of the car before going back to get Nessie's clothes and shoes. She would kill me if I left them here.

I threw everything in the back and then got in the car.

We made it home in fifteen minutes because I took my time. I rolled the windows down and let the air flow through the car as we made our way down the highway. I pulled up to the gate of the house and punched the key code before going into the driveway. I parked the car in the garage.

Nessie was still snoring as I carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. I kissed her forehead and then started to leave the room.

"Jacob." Nessie said thickly, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs. Do you need anything?"

"No, I want to talk to the babies." She started to get up but I went to push her back down.

"I promise that I'll call but you need to go back to sleep."

"But I want….."

"Just go back to sleep." I whispered.

I could already tell that she was falling back asleep so I didn't bother arguing with her. Two seconds later, her eyes were drifting closed and I laid her back on the pillows. I went back downstairs to watch some TV. I wasn't that tired yet so I decided to stay up a little.

I sat on the sofa and called Bella but Edward picked up.

"_Hello Jacob." _He sounded tired.

"You ok old man?" I chuckled.

"_I forgot how stressful children were especially three. My grandchildren are little beasts." _

"Now you see what we go through everyday. They aren't that bad." I laughed.

"_Anthony tried to bite my finger off and then Elena decided to play hide-and-seek. It took us half an hour to find her and I could read her thoughts. She's sneaky." _

"I know. How was everything besides that?"

"_Good. They're asleep now so we can finally take a break. Rachel brought Serena over so we had a house full of babies." _He sighed dramatically.

"_Jacob," _Bella came on the phone, _"Jacob, don't listen to him. They were the sweetest things. I want to keep them another day. You and Nessie go do something else." _

"Are you sure? Edward sounded pretty messed up."

"_He was just joking. He loved them just as much as I did. Everyone else went hunting but they're back now. We want to keep them for tomorrow." _

"Alright. If you insist." I was secretly doing my happy dance.

"_How was dinner?" _She asked.

"Nice and relaxing."

"_Good, that's exactly what you two needed." _I heard a baby crying on the other side and my ears immediately perked up, "_Oh, I have to go Jacob. Edward just woke up Jonathan." _

"Ok, tell them I love them."

"_Will do. Bye Jacob."_

She hung up and I was debating on whether to just go over there so I could see them. I was acting like Nessie now. As much as I loved my alone time with her, I missed my children even though I had just seen them a couple hours ago. Nessie was going to have a fit when she realized that the family was going to keep them for another day but maybe I could kidnap her and take her somewhere so she couldn't run away. No, that would only piss her off more.

I took off my shirt and got comfortable on the couch while I thought of something to do. The only thing that came to mind was TV. Isn't that sad? The only time I have alone without the babies and I can't even sleep. I instinctively turned to the news to see if there were any developments on the killings that were getting closer each time they happened.

First, they were in Helena and then Sandpoint, Idaho. I went out there last weekend to check it out but it was the same as usual; no witnesses, no cause of death, no blood.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. On top of that, Seth had something to do with it but I didn't know what. We saw him on the film clip, we all saw him and he was stupid for even being anywhere near cameras. If any humans were smart enough, they could see him if they froze the film. He was only there a second but it was long enough. Nessie had seen him first and then we all saw him two other times on clips similar to the first one.

I should have been madder than I was about seeing him on TV but at this point, I didn't really care about him. He was dead to me and if he wanted to chase vampires through the country then he could do that. But another part of me wanted to know what the hell he was doing. He was probably chasing whoever was doing these killings but did he think he could do it all on his own? He should be here with Elena but instead he was out there running around like an idiot. Well fine. Let him stay out there.

There wasn't anything important on TV so I went back upstairs to go to sleep. I undressed and got in bed. Nessie's body formed around mine and I was able to close my eyes.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I felt the bed shift as Nessie got up but I was so far gone, I didn't really notice it.

"Jacob, wake up." Nessie said frantically.

I didn't respond because I thought it was a dream.

"Jacob, you have to wake up." She started shaking me.

"Nessie, the babies are fine. They're at your parents house." I rolled over but kept my eyes closed.

"It's not about the babies. Someone tried to break in. Please wake up." She was crying now and I didn't even know how I moved so fast but she was in my arms in a second.

"What happened?" I asked, "Tell me what happened." I moved the hair out of her face.

"I went downstairs to get some water and I didn't even realize that the door was busted in. I think someone came in when we were sleeping Jacob. What if they want the babies?" She crawled off of me and nearly ripped the phone off of the cradle to call Bell and Edward.

I race downstairs to see what the hell was going on.

Just like Nessie said, the front door looking like it had been charged. The door was made of glass and wood but the glass was broken and the wood was splintered. Half of it was hanging off the hinges and there was a big hole where the lock was ripped out.

"Holy shit." I said in awe.

_How could not have heard this going on?_

I slowly climbed over the door to see if I could see anything outside. The sun was about to come up and I looked at the front of the house but nothing seemed to be out of order. I turned to look at the gate and the whole thing was destroyed. A tank must have went through it because it was mangled and torn apart.

"What the fuck is going on?"

It looked like the kind of damage that my Escalade would do. I went to the garage just to make sure. It opened and my Escalade was there, Nessie's Audi was there but my Lamborghini was gone.

"Jacob." Nessie said from behind me, "What's going on?" She sounded scared and that killed me.

"I don't know. Go back inside." I said without emotion. She went back inside and I thought about what the hell was happening.

My first thought was that this was a trick by Emmett or Jasper but they wouldn't do anything like this no matter how messed up they were. My second thought was that this was some stupid human who wanted to take my car for a joy ride but why would they break into the house? I didn't know if it was a vampire who did it but that was a strong possibility. But why would they try going through the door? Hell, Emmett came through the fireplace like fucking Santa Clause one time when we wouldn't let him in.

I followed Nessie inside after ten minutes and found her sitting on the couch, not saying anything or moving.

"Nessie, I don't know what the hell's going on but I promise that you and the babies will be safe." I pulled her into a hug.

"They took the ball." She said quietly.

"What?" I pulled back so that I could look at her.

She pointed to the playpen and the whole thing was busted up. It looked like someone had stomped on it. All the babies' toys were lined up in a row but the one thing that was distinctly missing was the ball that my son's adored so much.

"Stay here." I shouted as I rushed outside and phased within two seconds.

When I was phased, I heard the sound of air whizzing by but it wasn't from me. I closed my eyes to see who was in my mind and heard Seth but he was gone before I truly registered who it was.

_Asshole. _

Colin phased in five seconds later.

_What's happening boss? I thought you'd be asleep. How was the date?_

I didn't even bother answering him. I showed him the last half of my night and he could obviously feel my anger through my thoughts.

_Go patrol around the house and don't let Nessie leave for anything. _I barked and he shot off towards the house.

Once I reached the normal meeting spot for the pack, I gave a loud feral howl to signal a meeting.

I was pissed. Not only did someone break into my house and steal my car, but they touched the toys that my children played with. They took an item that meant something to my boys and I had a feeling that it was done on purpose. To someone else, that red ball might have seemed insignificant but that item brought joy into my son's lives and I would be damned if someone tried to take away their happiness. What was unsettling about all of this was that if someone took that ball, then they were watching us. They knew that the red ball meant something and they were trying to send a message.

Well if they wanted to play games then bring it on. I was going to beat the shit out of whoever did this.

I'd been off of patrol since the babies were born but I now saw that I was going to have to start heading it again because my pack was slacking off. Whoever was supposed to be on patrol should have been watching for this. If a vampire was in my house, it wouldn't have taken that much for the wolves to smell him and what about Alice? Wasn't she some super future reader? What the hell is her use if she can't protect us?

The pack gathered within a couple minutes and everyone could tell that I was furious. No one spoke up but I could hear their thoughts and they wanted to know what they hell was going on.

_Who headed patrol tonight? _I asked viciously.

_Me._ Embry replied.

I was on him in a second and bit anything I could get under my teeth. There was a lot of commotion around me but I wasn't paying attention to any of it.

_They were in my house. You were supposed to be watching. _I snarled as I dug my paws into his fur and heard him yelping. I played the night in my head so that he could see what a screw up he was.

_I didn't smell anything. I promise._ He tried to say but I wasn't having it. _  
_

I didn't even really understand what he was saying because I was so mad. I pounded into him and swiped anything I could get at. After a couple more seconds, I was pulled off my Quil and a couple of my brothers but I didn't know who.

_Why the fuck weren't you watching? _I growled and circled Embry who was on the ground, bleeding from cuts and I could tell that his arm was broken.

_I swear to you that I didn't smell anything. We went on patrol and it was safe. _

_Shut up. _I snapped my jaws in his face.

_Jake, he's telling the truth. We didn't see anything unusual. _Zach said. I turned and charged into him with my shoulder. He flew into a nearby tree with a broken cry and I was surprised that I hadn't killed anyone yet.

I knew I shouldn't be blaming them but my anger had to be taken out on someone. It was partially my fault because I should have been watching my own house but they should have seen something.

The sun had just come up and I could tell that no one was going into work today.

_All of you who weren't on patrol last night, go home. _I ordered.

There was a flash of movement and only twelve wolves stayed in the semi-circle that was normally created during our meetings.

_What the hell were you guys doing if not patrolling? _I snarled.

_We really were. They must have gotten there after we finished because I promise you that we did the normal circuit. _Brady said weakly.

_I want you all running lines until you can't feel your feet. _I commanded, _Now!! Find me something and don't come back until you do. _

They were off expect for Embry who was on the ground breathing harshly.

_Get up. _I said forcefully.

He tried but his broken leg prevented him standing up all the way.

_I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean anything but I really am. _He said pathetically. _  
_

_Go with them. This was your fault so I want you out there finding whatever threatened my family. _ I turned my back on him and didn't even wait for him to say anything before I phased out and ran back home.

I threw on some clothes once I reached the second house and then made my way to see Nessie.

The rest of the family was there now and the babies were on the floor sleeping when I walked in. Colin was standing in the corner and Esme was trying to fed him some toast but he wouldn't eat it.

"What did you find out? Who the hell was here?" Bella asked as she held Nessie.

"I don't know but I sent the pack out." I took Bella's place and held Nessie who wasn't crying but looking at the babies.

"I say we just move." Rose said.

"We can't move. This is our home. Who the hell do they think they are?" Emmett said, "And they stole my Lamborghini."

"My Lamborghini." I snarled, correcting him.

"We came to a conclusion while you were out that this was the work of the Romanians Jacob." Carlisle told me calmly.

That would make sense and I only got madder as I thought about it.

"I thought they left." I growled.

"We can't be sure of it. We also think that they're probably the ones doing all the killings." Edward sighed.

"I didn't see anything so either it was a split decision or…I don't know what else." Alice shuddered.

I was going to chew her out for not using her gift but I guess there were some things that could have blocked her visions so I couldn't get angry with her.

"You shouldn't have been mad at your pack either." Edward answered.

"Why, what happened with the pack?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just got a little…out of hand." I replied.

"You nearly killed him." Colin chuckled from the doorway but silenced when I glared at him.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"I kind of went off on Embry. I don't remember exactly what happened but I think I beat him up pretty badly." I sighed and felt bad for what I did but at the time, I was too mad to think straight.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to figure out what's putting us in danger." Emmett said authoritatively.

"They're just trying to scare us." Jasper spoke, "It's a tactic so that they can get something. But what?"

"Do you think they want to have this area to themselves? Is that why they're killing?" Bella said.

"Well then let them kill those people and leave my children alone." Nessie spoke for the first time.

"We're going to make this right." I said into her hair as I pulled her closer.

I didn't go to work that day because I would have gone crazy if I had to leave Nessie or the babies. Everyone left us to be by ourselves and the pack was in and out with news but none of it was worth anything. There were no scents or trails to follow but I still made them run until they couldn't anymore. They tracked the tire marks of my Lamborghini and could only tell me that it went west for a couple miles.

Nessie didn't let the babies out of her sight for one second. She was constantly hovering and I knew that she was scared. I couldn't blame her because I was scared as well but I knew that nothing was going to happen now that we were all aware of a threat.

Things calmed down in the week that followed and even though there was another killing in Sandpoint, it was a lot better than having someone trying to break into the house.

I replaced the door and the gate, making sure that we were safe but I doubt that would stop a vampire if he wanted to get back into the house. I didn't sleep anymore because I was taking control of patrol every night. I maybe got a couple hours a night but I wasn't putting my family's safety in someone else's hand anymore.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok here by yourself?" I asked Nessie one morning while we were feeding the babies.

"I told you that I would be." She rolled her eyes, "Between you and daddy, I haven't been alone in three days."

"We're just trying to make sure that everyone's safe."

"No one's going to be safe until we find out what those Romanians want." She sighed and picked Jonathan up.

"Da." He said and reached for me.

I took him out of Nessie's arms while she continued to feed Anthony who was trying to make shapes in his applesauce.

"I don't understand what they want." She groaned, "I would guess that they want to take the babies but if that were the case, why didn't they do it when they broke in. I'm not saying that I wanted it to happen but they aren't making much sense."

"I bet it has something to do with the babies. Those damn Romanians are going to try and steal them." I groaned.

We had come to that conclusion over the past couple of days because Vladimir seemed extremely fascinated with Nessie after he found out that she was pregnant. Doc told us that they used to experiment back in the day and I guess that was what they wanted to do with my babies but that wasn't happening.

"They can shove it because they're not taking my babies." Nessie growled.

"Since we can't run around the country trying to find them, I think we should wait until they make a move." I hated using that answer but it was the only thing we could do besides moving, which I was seriously considering but Nessie wouldn't even entertain that idea.

"They've already made their move Jacob. They tried to break into our fuc…freaking house." She hissed.

"Fuuuuu." Anthony replied.

"Stop that." Nessie scolded, "We don't use that language in this house."

It was funny watching her trying to punish our child for using his version of curse words that he probably learned from her or Emmett.

"We just have to wait. If they really want something, they'll make their move soon."

"Do you think we should call the Volturi and ask for help?" She whispered.

"Hel…heck no. I won't have them anywhere near the babies with what they tried to do to you."

"Well we have to do something. We're just sitting ducks as it is." She moved Elena's hair out of her face.

"We'll think of something."

After I fed the babies and changed them, I went to work and didn't really want to deal with the human issues of my life but I had to.

I went into my office and sat for most of the day, just thinking when I should have been working. There was a knock on my door around lunch time.

"Come in." I said and acted like I was doing something.

Embry hobbled in with a brace on his ankle and a cut above his left eye. I would take a guess that under his clothes, his skin was littered with bruises and gashes.

_Shit. _

"Hey, I just came in to tell you that I'm going to be taking off for a couple days. Doc says I need to rest." He kept his head down.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say.

_Did I really do that much damage?_

"So….yeah." He began to walk back towards the door.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, "I'm sorry I…"

"Beat the hell out of me?" He awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah."

"I really meant what I said. I didn't mean to leave your family without any security. They're my family too and I would have died if anything happened to them. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I just had to blame someone. I got a little too hot and couldn't think straight."

"I know and I would have done worse to you if Andrea was in danger. I'm sorry." He said again.

"Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. I should be mad at myself. How much damage did I do exactly?" I winced just thinking about it.

"Uh…you got me pretty good. I've mostly healed but I still have a twisted ankle. It was broken up until today. My bruises are gone and the cuts don't sting anymore so no worries." He painfully smiled and I could see where his cheek was swollen.

"You can take the whole month off if you want." I said pathetically as I looked at what I had done to my best friend.

"That's ok. I'm going crazy at home, oh and by the way, Andrea thinks I hurt myself cliff diving so…"

"I think she would kill me if she knew."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't tell her."

I went home that day and knew that I had limited time to spend with everyone. I played with the babies who were just as happy as ever and sat with Nessie for an hour. I didn't even have time to really enjoy my dinner before I had to go out on patrol for another fun filled night of looking for the mysterious entity that was threatening my family.

* * *

**HOLY HOT HEADED JACOB BATMAN**

**HE WAS NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT BREAK IN WAS HE? NO HE WANST. HMMMMMM MMMMMM**

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, THE ROMANIANS ARE BACK TO PLAY AND WON'T BE GOING AWAY ANY TIME SOON. WHAT DO THEY WANT? WHEN WILL THEY SHOW THEMSELVES? DO THEY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE KILLINGS? HAS THE VOLTRUI BEEN CONTACTED? OH NO...**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS, SO MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO ANSWER THEM IN. HAHAHAHAHA  
**

**I KNOW WE WANT SETH BACK AND AS I PROMISED, HE WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE AT THE END OF THE WEEK. HE CAN'T STAY AWAY FOR TOO MUCH LONGER. **

**SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, WHATEVER**

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND I ALWAYS READ THEM TO BRIGHTEN MY DAY**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GO READ LA DOLCE VITA  
**


	43. Chapter 43

Non-Existent Truces, Applesauce Wars and Horrible Hate Letters

Renesmee POV

**SO, WE HAVE EVEN MORE QUESTIONS TO ANSWER AND I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON SO I GIVE SOME OF IT UP HERE. **

**ENJOY.....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat on the sofa and watched my Elena, Anthony and Jonathan play on the floor. Emmett had bought them another ball so they were passing it between them and giggling the whole time, oblivious to what was happening around them.

What I wouldn't give to be that young and naïve again. They had such a carefree life but I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted to make a world that was safe for my children and I felt like I will always need to protect them.

It had been two weeks since someone broke into the house but I didn't really think about that or I might have a coronary. I just made sure to never let the babies out of my sight and it calmed me to know that they were always with someone who could protect them.

I watched them on the floor as my finger tapped on the phone I was holding. I was dreading making this next call but I had to. I had been going crazy just sitting here every day with the triplets although I was happy to do it. I needed something productive to do.

I dialed the number and waited for it to ring. I cringed when her voice came over the line.

"_Hello?" _Leah asked in her cold tone.

"Hi Leah. This is Renesmee."

"_Oh." _She said, "_Did you need something?" _

"Yes actually. I was wondering how the community center was coming." I stayed polite as possible.

"_Fine. I don't understand why you're calling. Did Jacob ask you to check up on me or something?" _

"No, I was just calling to see if I could help. It was _my_ project if you remember correctly." I got defensive, "I want to have some input."

"_I don't think so but thanks for the concern." _

She hung up and I caught myself before a string of curse words left my mouth.

Why can't she just let it go? I was offering my help and she better take it because I knew she was stressed with no one helping her. Jacob wanted the thing up and running within six months time, by the new year, which was pretty ambitious but it could be done if we had the right people on it.

I understood that Leah didn't like me but couldn't she put all her shit aside so that we could work on this thing. I wanted to be a part of it and I had some pretty good ideas. If she would grow up, I think we could actually get something accomplished. I don't know why I thought that since our past had never given us indication of a bright future but maybe we could come together for a good cause.

The phone in my hand rung and startled me but I picked up, "Hello?"

"_Nessie, what the hell's going on? Leah just called me and accused me of looking over her shoulder and she started screaming at me for something. I don't even remember." _

"I just called her to ask if I could help on the community center and she shut me down." I sighed.

"_Oh, well that's what I thought but it didn't make any sense why she was so angry." _

"Maybe she's hormonal. I don't really care. I just wanted to help."

"_Give me five minutes."  
_

"Jacob, don't do anything stupid. Maybe she doesn't need help. Just leave her alone." I didn't want this to blow up into something bigger than it had to be.

"_I'll call you back." _

I hung up the phone and then went back to watching my babies.

"Ma." Anthony crawled over to me and handed me one of his toys. He always knew when something was going on and I loved how he thought that his toy would make it all better.

I got on the floor with him and he crawled into my lap, "I couldn't take your toy from you. It's yours."

He shoved it in my face, "Ma. Ma."

"Ok, I'll take it but what's going to happen when you want it back?" I asked.

He got off my lap and crawled into the corner where he found the same exact toy in a pile on the floor. He held it up with a smile.

"Oh, you have two. Well then I guess I can take this one." I put the two on the sofa and went to go see what Elena was doing under the table.

That was her spot. She had her toys and books under the coffee table and could sit there for hours.

"Elena." I called out, "Whatcha doing Monkey?"

She moved her book and looked at me with a smile. She was so cute that I couldn't stand it.

"Come here and I'll read it to you." I leaned against the chair and she crawled into my lap with her book.

Anthony came to join us and I read to them while Jonathan stayed asleep in his spot.

The phone rang as I finished reading to them and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ness. She's going to be coming over in ten minutes." _Jacob said.

"I don't want her over here." I scolded.

"_But you wanted to help." _

"Yeah, over the phone. I don't want her in my house."

"_Well it's too late for that. I convinced her to let you help so she's going to be there soon. Be nice." _

"Just make sure she doesn't threaten me again." I growled and Anthony got nervous until I stopped.

"_Maybe I should send Emmett over there just to be safe." _

Ten minutes later, I had Anthony and Elena asleep in the new playpen next to Jonathan and sat at the table.

The doorbell rang and I shuffled my feet to answer it. I opened the new door and saw Leah with a scowl and a couple binders in her hand.

"Hello Leah. What brings you by?" I asked.

"Don't start with me. I assume by now you know that your husband forced me to come. I can do this by myself but I guess you can help if you must." She rolled her eyes.

I didn't move to let her in because she needed to ask, "Well that's very generous of you. I just think that we can come up with something more suitable."

We stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Can I come in?" She sneered.

"Why yes you can." I moved aside so that she could enter and closed the door behind her.

I led her to the kitchen so that we could sit down at the table. She stopped when she saw the babies sleeping peacefully.

"I heard you had them but I haven't seen them yet." She said and set the stuff down.

"Yeah. Do you want something to drink?" I didn't want her talking about the babies so I tried to change the subject.

"No. I heard about Seth's dilemma."

"You mean the fact that he imprinted on my daughter and then left her. Yeah." I said shortly.

I knew we would end up talking about Seth if we went down this road. She was going to try and defend him and I was of course going to say that he was a pathetic wimp.

"Don't blame him. How the hell was he supposed to know that he would imprint on one of your screw-up's?"

"My _children _are not screw-up's and if you ever say something like that again, I'll throw you out."

"Let's get this over with so that I can go home."

We spent an hour doing nothing but arguing. It was horrible. She wasn't prepared in the slightest and I don't know what she thought she was doing but this wasn't some kiddy park. Jacob had big plans for this place and she was essentiality running it into the ground. Good thing I decided to call her or she would have never gotten done.

First of all, she wanted to name the thing "The Clearwater Community Center" and that was a fucking mess to begin with. What made her think that Jacob would agree to that? Why would he name _his _center after a woman who hates his wife and his ex-best friend who ran off? She was beyond delusional if she ever thought that was going to happen.

Secondly, she wanted turn the thing into something resembling a mall, which was not what Jacob had in mind. She was going to put shops in it and other things that made it seem more like a commodity. Good thing Jacob hadn't seen her plans because I was sure he would fire her on the spot.

"Do you have a contractor?" I asked as we went over the building plans.

"Yeah, I'm using this guy." She pushed a piece of paper towards me.

"But…he's from New York." I said as I read it.

"I know. So?"

"So, maybe you should think about using someone local so that we can create some jobs."

"I don't think anyone around here can do the job." She huffed.

"Colin's dad has a company and helped build the garage so why don't we use him again."

"Because I want to use this guy." She said.

"Ok, well this guy will cost triple the amount we would pay Colin's dad and he hasn't even built anything of this size before. He's mostly a house contractor."

"He can do the job. I've seen his work and who cares about the money."

"I thought Jacob gave you a budget." I raise my eyebrow.

"We can ask for more. It's not like he's strapped for cash."

"Have you talked to him about getting more money?"

"No but I think he'll give it to me. We are friends after all." She shrugged.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said under my breath not really caring if she heard me.

Even though she was right about the money thing, her attitude was pissing me off. Who did she think she was to come in here and ask for more money without even consulting him first?

"I think you need to redo some of these plans Leah. Jacob surely isn't going to give you any money if this is what you're planning." I held up her blueprint.

"I think it's nice and maybe he'll like it." She leaned back in her chair.

Jonathan started to wake up and I went to go get him. Thankfully, he didn't need his diaper changed and he was already fed so he probably wanted to get out and crawl but since I couldn't watch him right now, I would have to just hold him until Leah left.

I bounced him in my lap when I sat back down at the table. Leah had a look of repulsion on her face as she eyed Jonathan up and down. He turned his head to the side and tried to figure her out.

"Is there a problem?" I asked when she started growling.

"I just never thought it would happen for you and Jacob. It's kind of disgusting to me but I guess people just flock to anything that looks like a baby these days."

"He is a baby." I clarified.

"He's a freak." She said to herself.

I was pretty much as mad as I had ever been in my entire life and made to hold Jonathan tight so that I didn't blow up.

"What is your problem? Do you always have to be so mean? Why can't you just let it go? We're here trying to get this community center done and you have to turn it into a shouting match." I said through my teeth.

"First of all, I don't need your help with this and secondly, I don't have a problem. I'm allowed to voice my opinions."

"Not when they affect my children negatively. What is it with you?"

"Like I said before, nothing."

"Are you jealous?" I asked, "Because it's ok if you are. You don't have to be so callous just because you didn't get what you wanted out of life. I'm sorry that it turned out that way but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"You had everything to do with it." She shouted like she had been waiting to say that for a long time.

Jonathan didn't start crying but I could see that he was confused by what was going on.

"What are you talking about?"

"You had everything to do with it and what makes it worse is that you don't even know how badly you fucked up my life." She glared at me.

"What did I do? I was just born, I can't control that."

"Exactly. You weren't there those first few days after we split from Sam."

I knew the story but I still don't understand what the hell any of that had to do with me.

"I was finally free and Jacob and I made plans. After you were born, we were just going to run but he couldn't leave once you came. He was stuck." She snarled.

"I don't think he was stuck. He imprinted. It's what wolves do." I reminded her like she was child.

"Fuck imprinting. It's what got Jacob into this mess and what's keeping my brother away. You should never have been born and then Jacob and I could have been free somewhere away from this godforsaken town." She crossed her arms.

"Your brother is gone because he's a stupid coward and Jacob wanted to stay here, no one forced him."

"You forced him. You were the one who had that stupid spell over him and now he won't ever leave."

"Get out Leah." I stood up from the table.

"Gladly." She began to gather up her things.

"Leave those there. I'll be taking care of the community center from now on."

"I don't think so. I worked hard on this."

"And it still looks like crap. Jacob wants construction finished before Thanksgiving and at the rate you're going, it won't ever get finished."

"Fuck you Nessie."

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door so loudly; Elena and Anthony woke up with screeches.

I ran to pick up Elena and Anthony who were trying to find out what the hell woke them up from their nap. I bounced them both until they quieted down and watched Jonathan play with a toy. Once they were all off doing their own tasks, I was on the phone with Jacob.

I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to help Leah. I should have just taken over like I was doing now. I could have saved a hell of a lot of time if I just left her out in the cold.

"_She already called me Nessie." _Jacob sighed into the phone when he picked up.

"This is getting ridiculous Jacob and thank God I decided to help her. Have you seen what she's trying to do to the place? It's horrible."

I told Jacob what had happened and read off some of her notes that she left on the table. After the name change thing, he told me to take full reigns over the project and said he was going to call Leah to get her on something else. It was truly embarrassing what she was trying to do to the community center and I made sure to overhaul everything she had envisioned.

After I got off the phone, I was able to focus on the babies. I had turned my head for two seconds and Anthony was now gone.

"Great," I groaned, "Where did your brother go?" I asked Elena who was trying to figure out how to put a round block into a square hole. That was going to take her forever.

"Johnny, where did you put your brother?" He was rolling around on the floor so I knew he wouldn't be any help.

I heard Anthony's giggling in the kitchen and prayed that he wasn't in something he wasn't supposed to be in. I picked Elena and Jonathan up to take them into the kitchen so we could find Anthony. I walked in and he was smearing applesauce on his face, eating it at the same time. Don't ask me where he got it because last I checked, I put it in the top cabinet.

I put Elena and Jonathan down so that I could get some paper towels.

"I swear you guys are going to run me ragged." I said to myself as I wet a washcloth.

I went back to the mess but instead of just one baby with the applesauce, there were now three rolling around and eating it off the floor. They looked like they were having so much fun and I couldn't help but laugh at their faces as they continued to eat it from everywhere; the floor, the cabinets, each other. It was hilarious.

I got the camera and made sure to get some pictures before I began the clean up.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" I heard Grandma Esme ask from behind me.

"I should have brought Emmett." Jasper laughed from behind her.

"Stop laughing and help me." I said as I tried to wrestle Anthony away from his applesauce.

"This is no good kiddies." Esme said as she picked up Elena, "Now I have to give you all a bath."

All three of them screeched at the sound of bathwater running and started crawling away from us. I eventually just locked the door to the bathroom so that they couldn't get out. Jasper was handling Jonathan, I had Tony and Grandma Esme was trying to deal with Elena.

"I bet Jacob used to do that." Jasper said as he washed Jonathan's head. The babies began to enjoy the bath once we got them in there, "Applesauce wars. What a hoot." He drawled.

"I bet he did to. I'm going to have to ask Billy because I know they didn't get this behavior from me." I tried not to laugh but it was useless. I was glad I got some pictures so that I could show everyone later.

"What would you have done if we hadn't decided to come over?" Esme asked.

"Called you. I can't give all of them a bath at the same time. It would be insanity."

"They are cute though." Jasper gave Jonathan a bubble beard and blew it away, "Devils but cute."

After we thoroughly scrubbed the sticky applesauce from the babies, we wrapped them in warm towels and they seemed to like the feel of it on their skin so I let them stay in the towels for a little while, which wasn't such a good idea since Jonathan thought that meant he was free to never wear clothes again.

When we did try to get them into clothes, Jonathan wasn't having it and crawled around trying to evade us. Jasper eventually handled him and got him into his outfit. Esme and Jasper left after an hour of visiting and promised to be back if I needed them but I doubted I would. After five pm, the babies' energy always seemed to falter and I got a little break until Jacob came home.

As soon as he walked in the door, Anthony went crazy and thought he could run to Jacob. That ended up giving him a hard fall but he didn't cry. He just began crawling until he reached Jacob for him to pick him up.

"Hey little man." Jacob said as he came into the kitchen.

"You missed a fun filled day. We had an applesauce battle and then a bath." I kissed him as I made some dinner.

"Was all of this before of after Leah came over?" He chuckled.

To be honest, I had totally forgotten that Leah was over today. I just didn't have time to deal with her immaturity and selfishness. Everyone else had grown up so if she couldn't, then we didn't need her.

_These damn Clearwaters are seriously messed up. _

"After but she left all her plans here if you wanted to see what I saved you from." I pointed to the table.

"Do I even want to see them?" He groaned and went to greet Elena who was in her high chair. She screeched as he picked her up and kissed her.

"No but maybe you should look at them anyway so you can see the horrible things she was thinking and then she had the nerve to think that you'd just give her money. Who the heck does she think she is?" I said mainly to myself.

"I know you'll do an amazing job." He came up behind me and kissed my neck lightly.

Jacob and I ate quickly before feeding the triplets. We tried giving them small bites of solid food but they didn't like that stuff very much so for now, we were sticking to baby food. It was a wonder that they were still hungry after all the applesauce they devoured this afternoon but they still ate.

"How was work?" I asked as Elena gobbled down a whole spoonful of peas.

"Good. We didn't have anything too hard." He licked his finger that was covered in corn and that was oddly erotic so I looked away before my sex drive got the best of me.

"Oh, but I think Seth called." He sneered.

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was a number I didn't know and when I picked up, I could hear him mumbling something. He wouldn't speak though so I hung up."

"What is with these Clearwaters?" I shook my head.

"I had Andrea trace the number and it came from a phone booth in Burns, Oregon."

"Are you going to go get him?"

"No. If he wants to come back, he will." Jacob sighed.

We finished feeding the babies and made sure that they were ready for bed before putting them down. They all three immediately fell asleep and it was the first time since we brought them home that I didn't have to read to them.

"They've had a full day." I whispered as I covered them up with the blanket that mama made.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Jacob replied.

"Don't worry. I got lots of pictures."

Jacob and I went to bed right after them, needing the extra rest.

I had found that I never slept through the night anymore because I had so many things on my mind but any amount was good enough for me nowadays.

I woke up in the middle of the night and Jacob was still sleeping so I gently got out of bed.I didn't want to wake Jacob because this was his only night off from patrolling and he needed his rest. I made my way into the babies' room to check on them. After I made sure that they were still sleeping and safe, I went downstairs for something to drink.

"I should just put a refrigerator in the bedroom." I mumbled to myself as I got a bottle of water.

I drank it quickly and sat at the island, not knowing what to do with my time.

I ended up reading a magazine while watching the news. We always watched the news now because we were keeping track of whatever the hell was going on with these killings. Nothing was going on now so I decided to pick up a little before the day started.

I was cleaning the family room when a small movement caught my eye in the window. I ignored it at first but then it happened again.

"What the hell?" I went out the back door to see if I could see anything. I came to the conclusion that it must have been one of the wolves who were always on patrol now.

I turned around to go back inside but there was something there that I didn't notice when I came outside. It was a small piece of paper that was folded over and tapped to the glass part of the door.

With shaking hands, I reached for the letter and slowly opened it.

_Dear Black family, Cullens, and dogs,_

_We're going to make this extremely simple. The three babies are of great interest to us and we would like to have them. We would like to have a chance to study them and see their talents. Of course this would mean that you would have to relinquish your pareNtal rights. We don't expect you to give them up lightly so we have put our actions in place. _

_We know how much you value human life so if the babies are not given to us in a timely manner, there will be several killings a week until we receive what we want. By now, I'm sure you're all aware of the recent deaths and they will continue until the babies are given to us. As of yet, we will give you a month to get your priorities in order and then we expect our request. As you can see, we have access to your house and you will not be safe until we get what we want. _

_We won't take the babies because that is entirely too much work on our part. The killings will get more frequent and closer to home until we receive what we want. We suggest that you not take too much time with this because we are not known to be patient. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vladimir, Stefan, and Tatiana_

_P.S.-Thank you for the Lamborghini _

I read the letter two more times before I sunk to the floor, to scared to scream, to scared to move, to scared to think.

* * *

**HOLY ROMANIAN'S WANT THE BABIES BATMAN**

**MY MY MY, THIS WONT END WELL. I CAN ALREADY TELL.**

**SO, IN THIS CHAPTER, WE LEARNED SOME MORE OF WHY LEAH'S SUCH A BITCH AND WHAT THE KILLINGS HAVE TO DO WITH EVERYTHING. IT'S REALLY SAD IF YOU ASK ME. POOR BABIES, CAN'T EVER CATCH A BREAK. OH WELL, THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR SPECIAL. LET'S ALL HOPE NESSIE AND JACOB CAN PROTECT THEM.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND COME BACK TOMORROW FOR SETH'S PARTIAL RETURN (THATS ALL IM SAYING)**


	44. Chapter 44

Plans, Ocean Views and the Return of the Prodigal Son

Jacob POV

**SO WELL ALL KNOW WHAT TODAY IS. SETH DAY. I KNOW HE'S BEEN GONE A LONG TIME BUT HE HAD SOME THINGS TO DO. WE GET SOME ANSWERS HERE. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was fucking furious.

I knew something was up when I went to bed last night and my entire body started tingling. I woke up and tried to figure out what the hell was going on but nothing looked out of place. Nessie wasn't in bed with me but she usually gets up at this time of night so I didn't think anything of it. I tried to go back to bed but my mind was going crazy for some reason.

I got up and went to check on the babies who were sleeping so I was thankful for that. They were all sleeping, cuddled up to each other and I would have loved to stay and watch them but my body was pulling me downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and saw nothing out of the ordinary and then went to go see what the hell was wrong because I knew something was up. I continued to search until I saw Nessie on the floor, her hand clutching a piece of paper with tears in her eyes. It looked like she was in a walking coma because I shook her but she didn't even acknowledge me.

I couldn't understand what the hell was going on and she just sobbed into me harder the more I questioned her. After a while, I decided to take matters into my own hands and demanded to know what was going on.

She handed me the note.

_Dear Black family, Cullens, and dogs,_

_We're going to make this extremely simple. The three babies are of great interest to us and we would like to have them. We would like to have a chance to study them and see their talents. Of course this would mean that you would have to relinquish your parental rights. We don't expect you to give them up lightly so we have put our actions in place. _

_We know how much you value human life so if the babies are not given to us in a timely manner, there will be several killings a week until we receive what we want. By now, I'm sure you're all aware of the recent deaths and they will continue until the babies are given to us. As of yet, we will give you a month to get your priorities in order and then we expect our request. As you can see, we have access to your house and you will not be safe until we get what we want. _

_We won't take the babies because that is entirely too much work on our part. The killings will get more frequent and closer to home until we receive what we want. We suggest that you not take too much time with this because we are not known to be patient. _

_Sincerely, _

_Vladimir, Stefan, and Tatiana_

_P.S.-Thank you for the Lamborghini _

Like I said before, I was fucking furious.

"Who gave this to you?" I growled.

"It was on the door." She said without emotion, "We have to get out here Jacob. We can't stay here if they're threatening us."

"Where the hell do you want to go Nessie?" I snapped, "It's not like we can outrun them."

"Don't get mad at me Jacob. I'm trying to protect our children and it's obvious that those fuckers are trying to take them so we need to leave." She pushed herself off the floor.

"We're not going anywhere. This is our home and they aren't running us out." I got up after her.

"This is too much." Nessie held her head in her hands on the counter.

All my anger towards her disappeared and I went to wrap my arms around her tiny body, which seemed more fragile than normal.

"No one is going to hurt you." I promised.

"I'm not worried about me Jacob. We have three children who are being hunted and there isn't anything we can do about it." She lightly cried.

"We can protect them and do you really think that anyone would let any harm come to them? We have a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves. I don't think there has ever been a more formidable army." I chuckled trying to lighten our spirits.

I had dealt enough with this kind of thing to know that those Romanians weren't going to attack us with so many resources at our disposal. They could try but they would fail. I was still a little scared because my children were being threatened but it wasn't like they would be by themselves or anything so I knew they would be safe.

She let out a broken laugh, "I'm just scared."

"I know, but you don't have to be. We're going to find them and kill them. No one else is going to hurt us." I said truthfully, "Now, go upstairs, check on the babies and I'll set up a meeting."

She nodded and gave me a short kiss before dashing upstairs.

I was on the phone within the next second and called Edward. He was brining everyone over. Once I was finished talking to him, I went outside and gave a howl that would alert the wolves. I went back inside and sat on the couch while I read the note again.

_So these assholes wanted to threaten me? I could play their game. _

They knew what they were doing. They knew that we protected human life and now they were making us try to compromise ourselves for the sake of my children. I wasn't giving up anything for my children so everyone could go to hell. I didn't care how many humans had to die but I wasn't caving. It might get rough but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't give up my children to save some humans. Even though I wanted to do the right thing, my babies came first.

I knew that some of the wolves might object to my decision but what were they going to do about it? I wasn't letting anyone come near my children who I didn't trust and unfortunately that included some of the wolves. I hoped that none of them would stoop so low as to try and surrender them but I wasn't taking any chances.

I was actually kind of surprised that I didn't feel worse about not protecting the humans that were sure to die because of my unwillingness to give into the Romanians demands. All my life, I had stuck to my philosophy that human life was precious and we had to do everything we could to protect it but that changed because my children were the most precious to me now. I would give up anything for them and it was obvious that I was going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice for them but I was happy to do it. I should have been torn up about this but with my children in danger; I already knew what I had to do.

The main thing was to make sure that we kept our heads about all of this. If we stayed cool, there wasn't any reason why we couldn't live our lives normally. Of course we would have to beef up the security around Forks and LaPush especially but if the Romanians were going to attack, we would sure as hell know about it.

What killed me the most was that these fucking Romanians thought that we were going to give up the babies lightly. Who did they think they were? How can you ask a parent to give up their children for anything? Were they serious? Did they really think that we were that pathetic?

These guys were seriously tripping on some hard shit if they thought we were going to give into their wishes. It was actually kind of funny to even think that anything they did could make me change my mind.

If knew where they were, I would be able to find them and just take care of this today but since they could be anywhere in the world, I would have to wait until they came to us and that could take awhile since these guys wanted to play with us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a small hand on my leg and looked down to see Anthony trying to climb onto my lap.

"Hey little guy. Where's mama?" I asked and rested him on my thigh.

"Da." He rested his head on my chest and it looked like he was going to go back to sleep. I couldn't blame him since it was still early for them.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." I kissed the top of his head and smelled his newborn scent that was so fresh and clean. It reminded me just how much I loved my children and how much I was willing to give up for them. If that be human lives, then so be it.

"Da." He moved to look at me and I almost feel over from the love in his eyes.

He needed me and I knew that I had to do everything I could to keep him safe, all three of them safe, four if I included Nessie. This was a serious situation but my children were my first priorities.

I felt another tap on my leg and saw Elena begging to be picked up as well.

"Ok, ok. I see you two just love your daddy too much." I chuckled and picked her up.

They both rested perfectly in my arms and Nessie came in holding Jonathan who was still sleeping.

"Do you feel kind of…at peace with this?" Nessie asked apprehensively.

"It's weird isn't it but we already know that we're not giving them up so why should we worry?"

She sat on the chair next to me, "Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid during all of this." She pleaded.

"Of course." I pulled her as close as I could with the two babies in my arms and held her.

I already knew that I was going to do some scouting in other states just to make sure if I couldn't find those Romanians but I wasn't going to stress about it too much because we were going to be safe. We had to just make sure that we're prepared in case something happened. That was why everyone needed to know what was going on and needed to be alerted about that danger that we could be facing soon.

There was a knock on the window and I looked to see almost everyone I had called standing outside, waiting to be let in.

"I guess it's time to make some plans." I groaned and put Anthony and Elena down on the sofa. They were sleeping now so I made sure that they were comfortable before getting the door.

"With all the keys you guys have, you pick today to not use them." I said and moved aside so that God knows how many people could come into my home.

"What the hell Jacob? You woke us up again for nothing?" Brady rubbed his eyes.

I handed Edward the note and he passed it around after he read it. It took a while for everyone to read it but once they did, they all paled and people began to go into thinking mode.

I just sat down next to Nessie and waited for someone to speak. I bounced Elena on my knee while I watched her sleep.

"Well, we aren't giving them anymore Thanksgiving dinners." Emmett huffed by the fireplace.

"I say we kick their asses." Colin said loudly.

"Colin please, we have children present." Doc said sternly.

"My bad, I just think we need to be proactive about this."

"I was thinking the exact opposite." I chimed in, "It's not like they're going to be showing their faces any time soon. They made that clear."

"I agree with Jacob." Edward said, "We shouldn't waste time chasing them when we have what they want."

"Are you suggesting that we use the babies, _my _children as bait?" Nessie said in a growl.

"No, of course not but they'll come here if we wait long enough. We can deal with them then." Edward back tracked so Nessie wouldn't blow up.

"But what about those poor humans?" Esme said, "We have to do something to help them."

"I plan on going to each city that's been attacked and see if I can find out anything more but what else can we do besides that?" I shrugged.

"Alice could see them." Rose pointed out.

Alice was in the corner with her eyes closed, rocking back and forth, "There's going to be another one in Sandpoint but we're too late. It's happening now." She whispered.

I turned on the TV so that we could hear the story when it came on. We might not hear anything for a couple of days but just in case it was earlier, I wanted to be on this.

"So this will be easy." Bella said simply, "We can see when they will attack next and then go meet them. We can pick them off wherever they go next."

"I can't be sure about any of it though. It's…it's hazy," Alice said and opened her eyes, "It's not total black so it can't be Seth but I can't see a clear path. It's like it was with…"

We all looked at Nessie because we knew exactly what Alice was talking about.

"So, they have a hybrid with them?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know. What makes it all worse is that there are three of them that I'm tracking and they all have different thoughts going through their head. Different locations, different targets. I can't be sure about where they're going to be next. Sandpoint is a given because they're already there but beyond that…" She hung her head.

Jasper went to go hold her because we knew she was beating herself up over this. She always got sad when she couldn't protect us and we tried to tell her that it wasn't all her fault but she was too hard on herself. I was part of the stress she was feeling because when I got mad, I usually didn't have my head-to-mouth filter working correctly and would sometimes say some harsh things that I shouldn't but I always apologized after I cooled down.

"I promise I'll see them." She said firmly, "I just have to try and look past that damned hybrid."

"It could only be one of two people since Nessie's here with us." Edward said.

Doc pulled out his phone and dialed a number before putting it on speaker. It rang four times before someone picked up.

"_Hello."_ A deep voice answered.

"Hello Emmanuel, this is Carlisle Cullen. How are you?"

I hated to contact him if we didn't have to. Last time I heard, Emmanuel Bergeron was married to a vampire he feel in love with. Nessie said she saw him in Chicago the last time she was there but hadn't talked to him since. I hadn't talked to him since I threatened to kill him years ago so this conversation would be interesting.

"_Well, Carlisle. This is a nice surprise." _

"You're on speakerphone and I have everyone here listening. We have a few questions for you."

"_Hello all. What can I do for you?" _

"Where exactly are you?" Doc quirked an eyebrow.

"_Chicago, why? Have I done something wrong?" _

"No, we are just having some issues out here and Alice's visions are clouded by a hybrid and we were just trying to figure out what was going on."

"_Oh, well I'm here and I think Naheul is in Africa. Last I heard, he was trying to chase lions through the jungle but that was about a year ago. What's going on?" _

We all looked at each other and had a silent conversation about how much we should tell him. We weren't going to say anything about the babies because if that happened, I knew the Volturi would be at our doorstep within the week. Just the prospect of a child between Nessie and I was enough to bring them across the ocean.

"Have you heard anything about the Romanians lately?" Doc asked apprehensively.

"_Uh…not much. I think they're in your part of town. Why, are they starting trouble again?" _

"We're just having some…territorial issues. Nothing to worry about. Thank you for your help."

"_No problem and tell everyone I said hi." _

The call was ended quickly so that we didn't have to stay on the phone for too long or give too much away.

"Ok, so we know it's not one of them." Jasper said.

"Not necessarily. We still don't have a lock on Naheul's location. He could be anywhere." Edward groaned.

"I don't think it's him. It doesn't feel like him." Alice shuddered, "I have been accustomed to him and Nessie. Even though I can't really see them, I know their…flavor so to speak. This is something new and fresh. It's weird."

"So, what do we do?" Embry asked.

"We stay put and wait. We live our lives as normal as we can and keep an eye on things until the Romanians show themselves." Doc said thoughtfully, "We can't let them run our lives and even though I'm saddened at the thought of loosing human lives, I think we all agree that family is more important."

We all looked at the three babies who were peacefully sleeping on the sofa and we didn't even have to think about it.

"Security needs to be doubled." I said, "I want everyone on patrol. No more split nights."

"We'll help." Emmett said.

"I think we should also set something up in regards to the babies' safety. We need to have someone with them at all times." Bella said.

"That shouldn't be hard since they spend all their time here or at the other house but I want to make sure there isn't any way those Romanians can slip by us."

"I can be a body guard." Emmett suggested, "I won't let little Anthony out of my sight."

At the end of an hour, we had set up some sort of plan for the babies' safety. Anthony, Elena and Jonathan each had their own little security team and you would think that they were the president or something. It was going to be tough to think about anything else while I was at work but I knew the babies would be safe.

No one wanted to leave so Nessie, Esme and Bella made breakfast while we all sat around like normal. Alice sat in the corner and tried to see anything but just like before, she was fogged and actually started growling when she couldn't see any further. It was easy to get back to life when we had a plan in place and we were all confident that we could keep everyone safe.

"It's always something with you two." Bella said as she helped me feed the babies.

"I know but what are you going to do about it. I think at this point in my life, I expect drama so I have kind of become used to it."

"Well if we've all lived this long and survived, I can't see any fault in your logic but I want you to be safe Jacob."

"I will Bells and nothing's going to happen." I fed Anthony some applesauce and he nearly ate the spoon.

"He's a bitter. Yesterday, he tried to eat my watch and he actually bit through the metal." Bella held up her watch that had tiny bite marks in it.

"They like to chew." I shrugged.

Today was the one day a week that we fed the babies blood and they really enjoyed it. Jonathan had warmed up to it and he actually enjoyed it the more he drank it. Elena and Anthony had always liked it and didn't even try to hide their gluttony when they started to drink from their sippy cups. We only gave it to them once a week and it was always animal blood but I wanted to try hunting one day soon.

"What are we going to do today?" Nessie asked when we were finished feeding and changing the babies.

"I want to do something, take the babies somewhere but I don't know if we can now with all this going on." I shrugged.

"Where? I'm sure it would be ok if everyone came."

I looked outside and it was overcast as usual but not raining. The clouds weren't storm clouds so I knew we would have a water free day, "We should take them to the beach. I bet they'd love it."

"That's a great idea. We can have a bon fire and it would be safe since it's a small area and every one would be there." She got excited.

"Ok, so we have plan. We're going to the beach." I told Anthony in my baby voice and he laughed. I don't think he even knew what was going on but he still liked to laugh.

Once we told everyone what we were going to do, they got just as excited as Nessie and Esme raced off to cook a feast that we would take for dinner. Emmett and Jasper went down to scout the beach to make sure it was safe and everyone else planned what we were going to do. I wasn't planning on doing anything besides showing my kids the place that I loved so much when I was a child and hoped that they would find it just as special as I did. We invited Charlie and Billy but Sue said they were off fishing. I told her that I would take tons of pictures so that they wouldn't miss anything.

"How about this one?" Alice asked as she held up an outfit of Jonathan.

"Alice, I'm sure he's just going to take it off anyway so does it matter?" I said.

"Of course it matters Jacob. What happens when he's naked in all his baby pictures? I won't have it." She crossed her arms.

"Well fine but I can't promise you that he'll keep it on."

"He will if he sees how happy it makes Auntie Alice. Won't you Johnny?" She took him out of my arms and went to get him dressed.

By lunchtime, Anthony and Jonathan were in matching sailor outfits that doubled as swim trunks, complete with hats and white shoes. It was really embarrassing and I could tell that they wanted the things off when everyone was cooing at them but Nessie wouldn't let me touch them. She snapped pictures and I could have sworn that I saw the camera smoking but I couldn't be sure.

Elena was in a bright pink sundress and I had to admit that she was cute. She had on a little hat that covered her head and her hair was flowing down over shoulders. She looked more like Nessie everyday and if it wasn't for her green eyes, I would bet that she was Nessie's clone.

"Are you sure you have the sunscreen. We can't let the babies get a burn." Nessie asked as we drove towards the LaPush, babies in the back and everyone following in their cars.

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll be fine. They have tough skin." I chuckled.

"We can't take any chances. I won't have them looking like tomatoes in their pictures."

"Have you ever burned?"

"No but they might."

"They might tan but I don't think they'll burn."

"Still, we're bathing them in sunscreen until they get older."

"Whatever you say Nessie."

We got to the beach parking lot with Emmett and Jasper already hitting a volleyball with too much force. I saw that the part of the sand they were playing on was littered with busted balls that they had hit too hard.

"This should be interesting." Nessie said and got out of the car.

I helped her get the babies while Edward got the bags out of the trunk of the Escalade. I still hadn't seen my Lamborghini since those fuckers stole it but I didn't think I ever would. I was definitely going to get another one though.

The wolves took off towards the water and the vampires of the family had a slight shine to their skin. Alice said we had good cloud coverage for the whole day so we would be good.

"What if they don't like the sand Jacob?" Nessie asked as she held Jonathan in her arms.

"There's only one way to find out." I put Anthony down in the sand and he just sat there.

"Wait! I have to take pictures." Alice screeched and came up with her camera, "Ok go, Tony."

He sat and looked at what to do. I knew this was all a little overwhelming for him since he barely spent anytime outside but he would get used to it. He looked at the waves as they crashed on the shore and tried to back up.

"It's ok buddy." I got in the sand with him and began crawling towards where everyone was.

He stayed still for a minute before following me slowly, "Da." He raced after me.

Within the next five minutes, Edward had him in the water and it was like he belonged there. He screeched and squealed while he splashed water in the shallow area where the water hit the sand. I would have loved to play with him but I was trying to coax Elena further down the sand. She was crying and I didn't want to push her but I knew she would love the water if she just tried it.

"Come on sweetheart. Your brothers love it." I pointed to Anthony and Jonathan who were trying to crawl further into the ocean but Bella and Nessie caught them before they got too far.

Some of the wolves were cliff diving and shouting. I think all the noise was too much for Elena.

"It's ok. I won't let anything hurt you." I said, "I'm sure you'll be ok."

"Da." She cried and it broke my heart.

"What if I carry you? Would that make it better?" I asked.

She stopped crying but didn't move from her seat in the sand.

"Come on." I picked her up and slowly walked towards the water. She tried to squirm out of my arms but I held her tight. She began to cry harder.

"Jacob, stop it. She's scared." Esme took her out of my arms, "I'll sit with you baby until you're ready to go in."

"Poor Elena." I said with a half laugh.

She looked so helpless but still intrigued at the same time.

We spent the whole day doing things that I haven't done in years. I went cliff diving and we had a real bon fire like we used to do. The babies really liked watching the different colors that the salted wood created and I had to hold Anthony back from charging the fire on several occasions. It was so different to feel normal for a change with all the shit we'd been through lately.

Elena actually ate a piece of my hot dog and even though she liked it, she wouldn't eat anymore when I tried to give her more. Anthony on the other hand, ate a whole one and wouldn't go back to applesauce when we gave it to him. Jonathan wouldn't even try but I couldn't blame him. The whole time, everyone laughed and joked around the fire while we thought of happier times to try and chase away the bad.

The next morning, I turned on the TV before I went to work and saw it: three dead in Sandpoint, Idaho. The time of death was exactly when Alice said it would be and I guess our happy times were over.

I told everyone what had happened and decided to not go into work. I wanted to scout the area in Idaho to make sure that nothing was too out of whack, besides the dead bodies with no blood that is. Nessie fought me for an hour about not going but I had to go. I didn't want to take anyone with me because I needed to concentrate but everyone wanted to come. I finally convinced them to stay back so that I could think and said I would be back before nightfall.

When I got to the Idaho border, I heard him. Seth had just phased and didn't notice me yet so I took my opportunity to hold him still before he went human again.

_Seth, stop. _I commanded.

_NO! _ His feet came to a halt and he tried to fight my command but he couldn't.

_Where the hell are you? _

_What are you doing here Jacob? I can handle this. _

It was the first time in six months that I had heard his voice and he sounded exhausted. His mind was filled with so much I didn't even know how to sort it all out.

_Where are you? _ I asked in my Alpha tone.

He tried to snap his mouth shut but it was useless, _Sandpoint. _

_Where the hell have you been for the past six months and why haven't you at least called? _I gritted as I continued to run towards his location. I was still a good half an hour away but he wasn't going anywhere.

_I…I just couldn't be there. I tried but I couldn't. _He said pathetically.

_Seth, I don't know what your problem is but you've been gone for six months and when I see you, I'm going to fucking kill you. _I growled.

_I didn't want to hurt her. _

_Her name is Elena and she's the sweetest girl in the world but you missed out on that because you weren't there. She knows you're supposed to love her but she doesn't know where you are. You're hurting her. _

Flashes of Elena went through my mind like lightening. I tried to use the happiest ones I could so that he could see what he was missing.

_Elena. She's…she's beautiful._ He said.

_You're damn right she is and you haven't even held her. You're a pathetic asshole Seth and I hope you know that. _

_I swear I was going to come home. I really was and then…I smelled those fuckers. They were heading towards Forks and I followed them. I tried calling you but…_

_But you didn't say anything. _I snarled, _I knew that was you. _

_I didn't know what to say. _

_How about, 'there are some evil vampires heading your way. Make sure you're safe.' That would have worked. What the hell is wrong with you? _

_I don't know. They turned off course and I followed them to Helena. I really tried to stop them Jake but they're too fast. _

_I know. We all saw you on TV you idiot. What made you think you could take all of them on by yourself?_

_I can do it. I don't need your help. _

_What are you trying to prove Seth? _

_I'm…I'm just trying to be good enough for her and keep her safe. _

I ran down the border and continued to race through the trees to his location.

_If you wanted to keep her safe, you'd be there with her. _I said sternly.

_I was tracking the Romanians. I couldn't stop once I knew they were close. I won't have them near her. _

_Yeah well it's a little too late for that. _

I showed him what was going on with the letter and he was more furious than I was. He tried to run to where he last saw the Romanians but he couldn't move, still under my Alpha command.

_I should be there. _He said and it sounded like he was scolding himself.

_You're coming home once we deal with this. I don't want to hear anything about it and Nessie as a giant can of whoop-ass when you get there_

_When can I see Elena? _

_I don't know if I want you to see her Seth. You don't deserve her with the way you've been acting. _

He let out a howl that ricocheted off the wet tress and my fur stood on end but I continued running.

_I'm sorry Jake. I promise…_

_No. It's too late for apologies. You made your choice and now you have to convince Nessie and me that you're fucking worthy because from where I'm sitting, you'll never see her._

I moved faster as I felt Seth's pain in my head but didn't stop.

I was almost at his location, a couple miles outside of Sandpoint when I felt it. It was the strange feeling of electricity that could only belong to vampires.

_Seth, be on your guard. _I said.

_I smell them. _He growled.

_Don't do anything until I get there. _

It all happened so fast, I didn't know what was going on.

Three flashes of pale skin were on Seth and there was a lot of noise.

_Seth! _ I shouted and ran faster as I watched the situation play out in his head.

He was rolling on the ground with the Romanians, trying to fight his way out of the mass of fangs that was bearing on him.

I pushed myself harder but I knew I was never going to make it in time.

He got a good chunk out of someone but everything was moving so fast, I couldn't see who it was.

Everything went black within a minute and I was almost there. I was pretty much flying through the forest and pushed myself harder than I ever had before but I could already smell his blood as I approached where he was. There wasn't any more noise and I feared the worse when I saw the scene in front of me.

There was blood on everything. Every bush, scrub, tree, and rock was covered in a thick coat of red liquid. There were patches of fur everywhere and I could hear harsh breathing in the distance. I was on my guard and went as slow as possible so that I would be ready if someone tried to jump me.

_Seth!_ I shouted in my head but there wasn't any reply.

I followed a long trail of blood until I came across Seth. He was in human form, naked and battered but breathing.

I did a quick search to make sure that the Romanians were gone and then went back to Seth. I phased and ran to his broken body on the forest floor.

"Seth." I didn't want to touch him but I could tell that he was alive. There were no bite marks on him, which I was thankful for but there were gashes everywhere I looked. I could see the bones of his hips and ribs and I would bet that he hadn't been eating much since he left.

There was a piece of paper on his back and I picked it up.

_Don't test us. _

_The Romanians. _

"Ta…tak…take me home Jacob." Seth breathed harshly.

He wasn't dead but he might as well be because when Nessie saw him, it wasn't going to be half as bad as the Romanians.

* * *

**HOLY SETH IS GOING HOME BATMAN**

**THIS WAS A CHAPTER FILLED WITH SOUR SWEETNESS AS I LIKE TO CALL IT. WE GOT SOME LOVING BABY TIME ALONG WITH SOME DRAMA AND ACTION. THE TRIFECTA. **

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, SETH HAS HAD SOME PROBLEMS BUT HE HASNT JUST BEEN SITTING AROUND. HOW WILL NESSIE TAKE HIS RETURN. IF WE KNOW ANYTHING FROM OUR NESSIE, SHE WILL NOT ACCEPT SETH WITH OPEN ARMS. WE SHOULD EXPECT HER TO ACTUALLY DO FAR WORSE THAN THE ROMANIANS. **

**I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO COME BACK ON MONDAY TO FIND OUT**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	45. Chapter 45

Worries, Fingerless Orgasms, and Red

Renesmee POV

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEOPLE. I HAVE HAD ONE HELL OF A DAY BUT HERE IT IS.**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I paced the floor while I watched the rain pound the window outside.

"Nessie, would you sit down? You're going to drive me crazy." Mama said as she bounced Tony on her knee.

"It's been two days. He should have been home a long time ago." I said and felt like pulling out my hair.

"He's fine Nessie." Grandma Esme said.

"He should have called."

"He left his phone here." Mama explained.

"We've been over this. He should have stopped somewhere. What if he's hurt? What if he got killed? Oh God, I have to go find him."

I grabbed my coat and made a move to walk out of the door but mama caught me before I took a step, "Nessie, you have to let Jacob do what he does best. He's busy and you can't disturb him. Give him another day and then we can go get him" She threw me on the couch.

"Another day?! He could be dead by then!" I exclaimed.

"Stop being so dramatic." Esme said, "He just went to figure some things out. He's been in worse situations than this Nessie. You've got to calm down."

Jacob left for Sandpoint two days ago and he was supposed to be just taking a short trip but that was turning into a long trip. He should have been home by now and I haven't slept since he's been away because of my worry. I know I shouldn't be thinking this way but he should have taken someone. He was so stupid. Why didn't I force Colin or Embry to follow him?

He could be killed by those Romanians if they found him. This was not a good idea.

"Nessie, I swear. You're worse than your father." Esme groaned as my pacing woke up Elena.

I didn't want to worry but I couldn't help it. I knew that Jacob could take care of himself but what if?

"I say we just send the pack out for him." I said.

"He won't let them You of all people should know that your husband is the most stubborn man on earth." Mama replied.

Of course she was right but I bet I could convince Embry to go out in about an hour or so. Something didn't feel right. Why was Jacob out so long? I would have been fine with it if he would have called. What was going on with him?

_Stop worrying Nessie. Jake knows what he's doing. _

I convinced myself that he was going to be alright and although I was still worried, I tried not to let it show because the babies could tell. They were so perceptive and they knew when something was off. It would mess with their triplet connection and they would start to get fussy for the day. I think they were beginning to notice that Jacob was gone because they were very agitated.

Anthony didn't even want to go to sleep last night but couldn't fight it. They all missed their daddy but there wasn't anything I could do about it because Jacob hadn't called or anything. As much as they were a mess, I was ten times worse and I couldn't even think about sleeping these past couple of days. He could be in a fucking ditch….

_No Nessie. He's fine. _

I tried to stay focused on something else, anything else but that wasn't working. Once the babies were asleep, mama and Esme left, leaving me to go crazy with my own imagination.

I was literally about to go insane when the phone finally rang. I already knew who it was and he was getting his ass kicked.

"Jacob William Black, I swear to God if you don't get your ass home right now, I will blow this house up." I said into the phone.

He chuckled, _"Hello to you too sweetness."_

"This isn't funny Jacob. I have been going crazy these past few days. You couldn't have called?"

"_Sorry. I wanted to but we couldn't stop." _

"I don't see why not. You could have left a two second message on the answering machine for all I care. Wait, we?"

"_Uh…yeah. Look, that's why I was calling, I'm bringing someone home."_ He said awkwardly.

"Ok…"It sounded more like a question from my end.

"_I don't want you to kill him because he's already in a lot of pain so that's why I didn't want to spring him on you." _

"Jacob, what the hell are you talking about?" I was getting frustrated, "First, you left to go search for vampires and don't take anyone with you. Then you don't call for two days from a trip that was supposed to take six hours and now you're talking in riddles. I don't have the energy to play games." I was almost on the verge of crying from exhaustion.

"_OK, well I was running to Sandpoint and I came across something." _

"I don't follow. Did you find the Romanians or not?"

"_Yes and no." _

"I'm hanging up now Jacob. Come home."

"_Nessie, wait!"_ He screamed.

"What Jacob. I want to go to bed and you keep talking cryptically. I'm so confused."

"_Ok, I found Seth. He was trying to run after the Romanians but I wouldn't let him go alone and then they attacked him. He's ok now after he healed. That's why it took me so long to get home. I didn't want to start back until he was better. We just hit the Washington border and he should be home in an hour. We had to buy clothes and I didn't even think to call. I'm sorry."_ He said in one breath.

My whole body began to shake and I was suddenly reinvigorated. He didn't call me because he was dealing with Seth? For all I cared, he could have left him wherever the hell they were. That sounded like a good idea to me. I didn't even want to see Seth because I knew that if I did, I would probably kill him.

"Jacob, is he there with you?" I asked calmly, which was scarier than if I screamed it.

"_Uh…why?"_ He replied apprehensively.

"I want you to leave him wherever you are because if he steps one foot on my property, I'll shoot him."

_Jesus, I sounded like a fucking redneck. _

"_Nessie, I've had some time to think and I know we're mad but we have to think about what's best for Elena. She needs him." _

"No Jacob, she doesn't. She has been getting along just fine without him these past couple of months and if he bothered to care for her, he would have been here."

I looked at my daughter who had just woken up from her nap and saw her green eyes as they inquisitively asked me who I was talking to.

"_He was busy Nessie. He was chasing the Romanians."_ Jacob explained.

"And yet, they're still out there hunting. Hunting our children so what is his use if he didn't do anything?" I was fucking pissed.

"_I know but we have to think rationally. I told him that he was going to have to prove himself." _

"That's not good enough Jacob. Our daughter cried for him and he wasn't here so he can just stay away."

"_He needs to come home Nessie."_ Jacob said firmly.

"Fine, let him come back but he's not stepping foot in this house and he sure as hell isn't seeing Elena."

"_Nessie…" _

"Jacob, I mean it. I will kill him if I see him so keep him away from me." I turned off the phone so that Jacob couldn't try to convince me further.

I knew that I shouldn't be so angry but I was. I knew the power of imprinting and I knew how much it hurt to be away from that one person who was made for you. Hell, I was suffering from Jacob being away for two days. I didn't even want to begin to think about what kind of pain Elena was in. Pain that could have all been avoided if Seth wasn't such a pussy. He was always weak and I didn't want him anywhere near her.

_Maybe that's a little harsh Nessie? _

No, see I'm already starting to think about how he can weasel his way back into my life. I wasn't going to do it. He had to suffer and Jacob said something about him proving himself but I doubt he ever could in my eyes. Seth was dead to me and it was going to take a miracle to let him back into my heart. I had already closed that door and there was no use in opening old wounds.

I made up my mind firmly and then went to go pick up Elena who was rolling over on the floor.

"Ma." She said when I lifted her on my hip.

I sat on the couch and brought her into my lap. Just looking at her brought my resolve down further. I saw the pain in her eyes and even though she didn't know what the hell was going on, she knew that something was off. _He _should be here but she had lived her short life without setting eyes on him. It would be different if we didn't even know that he imprinted but we did and that made all the difference in the world.

He was always complaining about how be needed someone in his life and now that he had her, he ran. If I was being perfectly honest, Seth was perfect for my daughter. They both had that same undying spirit of curiosity and playfulness that was in their eyes. It hurt me to think that I would have to deny my daughter her happiness but what if Seth decided to leave again?

She would hurt worse if he was let into her life and then was suddenly ripped from her. She would hurt less if she didn't even know him. That was why I was being such a bitch about this. I was protecting her and even though I heard what Jacob said about needing to think about her but I was going to keep her safe and if I had to isolate her from Seth, then so be it.

"I have to keep you safe." I nuzzled my face against her soft hair and almost cried for her but I wasn't going to, I had to stay strong.

I fed her and made sure that she had a clean diaper before putting her in the playpen to read quietly while her brothers slept. An hour later, all three of them were awake and I tended to the boys before putting them in the playpen with Elena.

I sat at the table with my fingers tapping on the wood while I waited for Jacob. I didn't know how I would react if Seth came through that door but I knew it wasn't going to pretty because I was already anxious to wrap my hands around Seth's neck and choke him until his eyes bugged out.

_Goodness Nessie. You might need some anger management sessions. _

Fuck that.

If he came through that door, I wasn't going to be responsible for my actions. I already warned Jacob so this was going to be his fault if I killed Seth and why wasn't he angrier? I know I'm not the only one who has hatred towards Seth. I suspected that everyone just wanted him home and would look past his indiscretions but I was bitter and he was going to have to deal with me if he came anywhere near Elena.

An hour later, the sun was beginning to set and the rain was still coming down hard.

"Da." Anthony said as I was putting him down to sleep.

"He's not here right now but I swear he'll be back tomorrow when you wake up." I kissed the top of his head as his eyes drifted close.

_He better be. _

"Da." Anthony said again.

"Da will be home." I replied firmly.

I tried to get some sleep tonight since I knew that Jacob was alright and I hoped that all the stress I had been carrying would disappear but it didn't. I tossed and turned until three a.m. when I heard a painful and sorrowful wolf howl that made the hair on my body stand up on end.

I would know that howl anywhere and after six months of not hearing it, I almost wanted to jump out of my bed to greet him but I wasn't letting my resolve break any further. Seth was going to have to suffer and he wasn't going to try and break me with his poppy dog eyes that the wolves were famous for. He hurt not only me but my daughter and I didn't take lightly to that. Jake might be able to forgive him but I couldn't.

I settled further into bed when I heard the door downstairs open and I pretended like I was asleep.

I was in no mood to talk to Jacob right now. He was still on my shit list but not as low as Seth was. He came into the room and I peeked through my closed eyes as I watched him trudge to the bathroom. Even in the dark, I could tell that he was fatigued. I wanted to comfort him and I felt like such a bitch for being so callous towards him over the phone when he called.

I heard the shower running and since I couldn't sleep, I decided to join him.

I slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I could see him washing his body in the shower but I didn't know if he was up for a round of sex right now. I stepped out of my underwear and knocked on the glass door of the shower.

He whipped around like he saw a ghost but then smiled when he saw me.

"Gezz Ness, you scared the shit out of me." He said.

"Sorry. Do you need some company?" I asked.

"Of course. I always need some Nessie time." He smirked and opened the shower door so fast, I almost didn't see it. I was under the spray of the shower in seconds and loved the way it felt against my skin.

Jacob pushed me up against the wall, still under the scolding fire of the shower and began kissing the skin of my neck.

"I've missed you." He growled as he bit lightly.

_That was going to leave a mark in the morning. _

"I'm still mad at you Jacob." I breathed as I clawed at his shoulders to give me some stability.

"I'm really sorry. I got so caught up with Seth, I didn't even think about it." He kissed the spot that he just bit.

"Don't talk about him to me. I might kill you."

"He needs his family back Nessie."

"He should have never left." I said with conviction and then pulled his face up to mine so that I didn't have to hear anything else.

Our tongues dueled for dominance but I knew I would never win because his power was too much. He was too strong for my dainty tongue but I wasn't giving up that easily. His tongue swept the inside of my mouth and I moaned into his lips as the heat got hotter in my lower stomach.

"Jacob…" I panted as his lips left my lips and went to my shoulder before going lower to the tops of my breast.

"I need you Nessie." He said and lifted me up so that I was pushed against the wall.

My left nipple was in his mouth in a second and it hardened just from the thought of Jacob inside me. I knew it was coming soon but Jacob liked to play first so I was happy to oblige him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he was distracting me from the "Seth conversation" that was sure to come in the next couple of days. I didn't know where Seth was right now but I had a feeling that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Jake's lips stayed on my chest while his hands kneaded the flesh of my ass. My legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him as close as I could. I felt is raging cock against the inside of my thigh and I wanted it so badly.

"Jake, please…."

Jacob lifted me up slightly before positioning himself at my entrance. His eyes locked with mine as he spread my wetness with his tip. Just the sensation was enough to almost kill me. I didn't know if he was teasing me on purpose or not but I was about to combust and if he didn't stop soon, I was going to take matters into my own hands; literally and figuratively.

"God, you're so fucking wet." He whispered into my neck.

"That might have something to do with the fact that we're in the shower." I huffed, trying to sass him but he wasn't having it.

He set me down and turned me around so that my front was pressed against the cool tiled wall of the shower. His chest was pushing me further into the wall and his hands gripped my waist tightly.

"Are you saying that I don't make you wet?" Jacob asked and moved my hair to one side, letting the other open to the assault of his teeth.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"You…you're…." I couldn't even speak correctly because his hand moved from my hip to position in between my legs I spread for him and he ran his finger along my wet folds.

I shuddered and almost collapsed but good thing he was pushing me against the wall because I didn't know if I had the strength to stand any longer. The sensations that were running through my body were almost painful.

He pinched my clit and I screamed. I was almost ashamed because our kids were sleeping across the hall but he did it again and I couldn't stop myself. I came hard and his fingers weren't even inside of me. Just the feeling of his body against mine and his touch between my legs was enough to make me shake with pleasure.

_Holy shit this man was amazing. He just gave me a fingerless orgasm. Is that even possible? I don't think so. I'll have to look it up in the Guinness Book of World fucking Records. _

"Answer me." He commanded.

"What was the question?" I whimpered.

"Do. I. Make. You. Wet?" He growled in the sexiest way.

"Yes. God, yes. I don't even know why I try to hide it. I'm always wet for you Jacob." My words poured out and I didn't even know what I was saying.

"I think I just made you come without any fingers." He chuckled against my neck and I whimpered again.

I nodded because I couldn't say anything.

He spread my legs a little more and I felt his dick at my entrance, waiting to take me from behind.

"Hurry up Jacob." I snapped.

He pushed himself into me slowly and I stretched to capacity. I didn't even know if he would fit all the way but I wasn't letting him stop for anything. He pushed harder and with one final grunt, was all the way in, making me make sounds that I had only heard on _Animal Planet. _

"Holy shit Nessie. You're so fucking tight." He said into my neck as he thrust deep into my body.

I still couldn't speak because my senses were all cut off from the outside world.

He held my body in place as he thrust harder and faster with each passing second. I felt my walls shudder around his length and I knew he was close because I could just tell. He moved more frantically behind me I was gone in the next second. I couldn't hold off any longer.

I screamed his name as I came for the second time that night but this time, I had some equipment to work with and felt Jacob's warm seed fill me to the brim. He leaned against me and we both panted like crazy beasts as we rode out our orgasms.

"I really did miss you and I'm sorry for not calling." He kissed my cheek.

"I was just worried." I turned around and rested my head on his shoulder, "You can't do that to me again."

"I didn't mean to worry you." He held me as the hot water flowed over our bodies, creating a warm cocoon of steam around us.

We made it out of the shower thirty minutes later and didn't even bother putting on clothes before getting into bed.

I rest my head on my favorite pillow, Jacob's chest and drew patterns in his skin.

"Where is he?" I asked simply.

"Outside. He wouldn't leave." Jacob said sadly, "He's punishing himself."

I felt bad for Seth but he deserved everything he was feeling.

"Did he say what he was doing all that time?"

"He was tracking the Romanians. He wasn't just sitting on his ass Nessie. He was trying to protect us."

"No Jacob, he was running."

"He was trying to protect Elena." Jacob kissed my hair.

"If he was protecting her, he would have been here. I'm starting to sound like a broken record and why aren't you madder Jacob? He deserted your daughter."

Jacob let out a deep breath, "I've been inside his head Nessie. He's fucked up over this. After he left, he planned on coming home but then he got a whiff of the Romanians and the need to protect took over. He didn't want to leave her but he had to."

"I don't by it."

"I don't know how else to explain it. Of course I'm mad but I can't torture him. I told him that he will just have to prove himself."

"What does that entail?"

"I really don't know but we can't keep them apart."

"Watch me." I growled.

Jacob didn't say anything else but I could feel that he wasn't on the same page as me. That was fine because I didn't really care. I didn't know how long I could keep Seth and Elena apart but I knew I had to try. I had to keep my daughter safe from him.

I drifted off to sleep but only got a couple of hours. The rain was pounding so hard, I was surprised that we still had windows. The lightning was crashing and thunder was booming as a typical Forks rainstorm continued to blow through.

This was one of the occasions when I was glad that our babies slept like Jacob because they didn't seem to wake up for anything but food.

I couldn't sleep anymore so I got out of bed, put on some sweatpants and a shirt before covering Jacob back up.

I felt eyes on me and got very anxious. I went to the window and looked through the curtains to see Seth, standing in the rain in a military stance, hands behind his back, shoulders tall, not moving and barely breathing.

He was shaking from exhaustion and I didn't know if he was cold or not but it looked like he was about to drown. He was so skinny and nothing like I remembered him. I could see that he was about to fall over from sleep deprivation but he would always shake his head to wake himself back up.

I stood at the window for five minutes just watching him and saw his eyes shift to mine slightly. Once he knew that I was watching him, his eyes never left mine. I could tell that he was pleading, begging for me to forgive him but I was strong. I wasn't going to roll over and let him into my life. Jacob explained to me that he was out protecting but that was bullshit in my eyes.

I moved away from the window and made my way downstairs, into the kitchen. I made myself a pot of coffee, still watching him through the window wall. He was so strong and yet fragile. I couldn't tell if he was crying because of the rain but I would suspect that he was.

Once my coffee was done, I poured myself a cup and went outside. I sat under the covered patio in one of the plush couches and watched him shake from exhaustion or the temperature, I couldn't tell which.

He never moved once I got outside, not even to wipe the water from his brow. I don't even think I saw him blink. I kept the steely look on my face as I watched him the whole time.

After my coffee was done, I sat it on the table and crossed my arms. I wasn't leaving for anything.

"I'm sorry Nessie." He whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear it over the rain.

I was out of my seat quicker than a rabbit. I ran across the yard, not caring that my clothes were getting wet and slapped him as hard as I could. No let me rephrase, I punched him as hard as I could.

"You're fucking sorry?!"I screeched, "She cried for you Seth. She needed you and you were out God knows where while she was here, confused, hurting, scared. I should kill you!" I hit him again and this time, he went down hard on his stomach into the mud.

I continued to scream at him but I didn't know what.

I felt warm arms wrap around me trying to hold me back but I was on my way to jail for murder. I was so furious, I pretty much just saw red.

"Nessie, you can't kill him."I heard Jacob struggle to get me under control.

"Let me go Jacob." I pushed him but his grip on me only got tighter, "Seth, get up." I ordered and he tried to get up but his body was so exhausted that he couldn't move. He fell back into the mud.

"He's hurting enough Nessie."

"He doesn't know what she felt." I finally got out of Jacob's grasp and fell to the ground next to Seth, pounding anything I could find. I hit his back, his shoulders, his head, his legs and he just let me strike him each time.

"Nessie, stop." Jacob said in his Alpha tone and I shuddered from the fear that ripped through my spine. I didn't want to but I knew Seth was going to be dead if I didn't let up.

_Good. _

My whole body was shaking with anger as I got off the ground, my clothes muddy and torn.

"I don't want him here in the morning." I spat at Jacob and went back inside. I slammed the door so hard, the glass cracked and the wall shook.

I fell to the floor as I ran my hands through my hair and tried to get the malicious thoughts out of my head but couldn't.

All I saw was red.

* * *

**HOLY SCARY NESSIE BATMAN**

**I WOUDLNT WANT TO GET IN HER WAY. SHE CAN BE A REAL LOCH NESS MONSTER IF SHE WANTS TO BE. HAVE MERCY. **

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, SETH HAS RETURNED BUT IT SURE AS HELL WON'T BE AN EASY ROAD FOR HIM. **

**ONE QUESTION I HAVE BEEN GETTING A LOT IS IF I WILL BE WRITING AN ELENA/SETH STORY. AS OF NOW, NO. I HAVE TWO BELLA/EDWARD STORIES I WANT TO WRITE FIRST AND THEN I MIGHT COME BACK BUT I DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS YET THAT WOULD MAKE IT WORTH WRITING. ILL TRY TO DO THE BEST I CAN BUT I CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING. I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE SETH AND ELENA GROW UP I FEEL IT WILL BE TOO MUCH LIKE JACOB AND NESSIE. WE'LL SEE I GUESS. **

**COMING UP THIS WEEK? LETS SEE...WE WILL BE INTRODUCED TO SOME NEW CHARACTERS (PAY ATTENTION TO THAT CHAPTER), WE GET TO FIND OUT WHAT MAKES THESE BABIES SPECIAL (THATS GOING TO BE AN AWSOME CHAPTER), WE GET SOME MORE SCARY NESSIE, MORE SUFFERING SETH, A LOT MORE WITH THESE ROMANIANS WHO JUST WONT GO AWAY AND OF COURSE, THE BABY CHAPTER. **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU READING LA DOLCE VITA, IT PROBABLY WONT BE UPDATED TODAY BECAUSE ITS BEING BETAd BUT EXPECT A DOUBLE POSTING TOMORROW.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I WANT TO SEE IF I CAN GET 100 FOR THIS CHAPTER. I DONT KNOW HOW SOME AUTHORS GET THAT MANY. MAYBE THEIR CHAPTERS ARE BETTER THAN MINE :(. ANYWAY, LETS SEE HOW HIGH WE CAN GET WITH THE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
**

**SHOW ME LOVE**


	46. Chapter 46

First Sight

Jacob Pov

**MY, MY I HAVE SOME PASSIONATE READERS OUT THERE. HALF OF YOU UNDERSTOOD NESSIE AND THE OTHER HALF WANTED TO BEAT HER INTO THE GROUND. IM GUESSING THAT THE LATTER HALF WILL HATE THIS CHAPTER THEN. GOODNESS, YOU GUYS CLING TO THIS STORY LIKE ITS WATER BUT I LOVE IT. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I heard the door to the house slam so hard, I think my ear drums ruptured.

Seth's naked back was already starting to bruise from the pounding that Nessie gave him and my heart hurt for the kid, it really did but then there was some part of me that wanted him to suffer. But he was my brother, he needed his family back.

I knelt next to him and tried to lift him out of the mud but he didn't move. He didn't make a sound besides the muted whimpers that were coming from his mouth.

"Seth, come one. We have to get you home." I tried again.

"I'm sorry Jake. I never meant to hurt her." His broken voice replied.

I didn't know if he was talking about Nessie or Elena but I had a feeling that it was both.

"You can't stay out here Seth. You'll get sick." I said over the rain.

"Leave me here. I'm not leaving until I see her." He turned his head towards me and he didn't even wipe the mud off of it.

"That might be a long time Seth. Nessie's pretty pissed."

"I'll wait her as long as it takes. I have to see her and I'll wait until Nessie lets me." He said pathetically.

I knew how he felt but when Nessie's mind was set, that was it. I would be able to work her down but that wouldn't happen if Seth's ass was still out here.

I knew Nessie would crumble. She couldn't keep Seth and Elena apart but she had to calm down and think about things. This was too much for her to take in so quickly and I didn't want Seth or Elena to hurt anymore. We had to put all of this behind us and move on. Sure Seth was stupid and idiotic and weak and cowardly but he made a mistake. He tried to rectify that and Nessie was going to have to come to terms with this. We couldn't let our daughter hurt anymore.

"Seth, you have to go. You have to eat and sleep. Get better Seth." I said.

"No." He growled.

I didn't even bother arguing with him.

I got off the ground and patted the mud off of me before going back inside where I saw Nessie with her hands in her hair, against the wall. It sounded like she was muttering something and even though her head was down, I could see her eyes and it was a look that was only there when she was hunting. Basically, it was the most terrifying thing I had seen in a long time.

I heard a baby crying upstairs and thought that this would be the perfect time to make a quick escape before she tried to kill me. I knew my job wasn't going to be easy but I had to convince her to let Seth and Elena at least see each other.

I went upstairs and found Elena screeching to the high heavens. She must know.

I picked her up and took her to the rocking chair in the corner.

"Shhhhhhh Elena. Stop crying." I cooed to her but it only quieted her a little, "What's wrong?"

I knew she wasn't hungry and it didn't smell like she needed her diaper changed so I assumed she was just fussy.

I rocked her until she seemed to calm down and she looked so sad. I have never seen that look in her eyes before and it broke my heart. She knew that he was close and she knew that he wasn't here with her, holding her when he should be. As much as I wanted to stop the sadness she held, I wouldn't let Seth touch her for all the gold in the world. He could look with supervision but touching was out of the question. He didn't deserve to feel her skin or the softness of her hair.

She was too special for him.

Maybe that was just my "overprotective dad" routine but I felt strongly that Seth didn't deserve her. After the way he acted these past six months, he didn't deserve her touch or her smile or her laugh…not yet. That was different than what Nessie was trying to do. She was trying to physically and emotionally hurt Seth beyond rebuilding.

"It's ok baby. We're going to figure something out." I swayed her in my arms as she began to fall asleep again.

"There's nothing to figure out." Nessie said from the door, "He can stay out there for the rest of his life for all I care. I don't want him seeing her."

"Nessie," I sighed, "You're hurting them both by keeping them apart."

"I know and if there were any other way, I would take it but he will never see her." She snarled.

"You can't keep them apart." I said again.

"Yes I can." She went to pick up Jonathan who was sound asleep.

"What if the situation were reversed?" I asked her and I knew she wouldn't answer because she knew that the answer would make her give up Elena, "What if someone was trying to keep me from you?"

She stayed silent as she rocked Jonathan.

"Elena needs to at least see him."

"She can see him through the window."

"That's not good enough Nessie." I said firmly but didn't want to wake the babies so I kept as quiet as possible.

"She can't see him. He hurt her." She said and it sounded like she was crying.

"Or did he hurt you?" I asked.

"He betrayed my trust Jacob. After I got over the shock that he imprinted, I was happy. I wanted him for her and I wanted him to be there for her but instead he ran. He said he would always be here no matter what and he ran when he got scared. What if he does it again Jacob? I can't put her through that." Nessie said without looking at me.

"We've run on several occasions."I said quietly.

"But we always promised to come back. He never did. He left us high and dry for six months."

I got out of the rocking chair and put Elena back in the crib next to Anthony, then went to stand next to Nessie.

"You can't keep them apart. You have to see how it's hurting her."

"I know but I can't think of anything else. I'm scared that he won't stay. He's already lost my trust and it's going to take a hell of a lot to get it back."

"I know but you have to let her at least see him. She has to know that he's out there for her."

"She can't miss what she never knew." Nessie handed me Jonathan and then left the room. The door to our room slammed and I knew that I was sleeping on the couch tonight.

The next week was hell on everyone.

Nessie was snippy and wouldn't even talk to me because I was trying to convince her to let Seth in to see Elena. Every time we talked, I took another try and even though she would never listen to me, I always tried.

Thankfully, Elena didn't seem to notice that her soul mate was sitting right outside but why would she? Nessie wouldn't let her out of her arms and practically boarded up the house so that Seth couldn't get in. Elena just got fussier than normal but didn't do anything beyond that. One day, she started shaking real bad and I thought she was having a seizure but it stopped as quickly as it began. I was freaking out over that but Doc said it was probably just her talents trying to make themselves known. We didn't know what the babies were capable of but something was about to happen and we all knew it.

Seth wouldn't move. I brought him food every morning before I went to work and it was gone by the time I came home so I gave him more but he wouldn't move from his spot in the backyard. He always stood ramrod straight, hands behind his back. Sometimes he would rest on his knees but besides that, he didn't even breathe.

I knew what Nessie was doing. She was treating him like a dog and I tried to get him to go home or to go into the second house but he wouldn't move. He wouldn't even entertain the thought of being out of sight of the house. He would only talk when I commanded, which I didn't do often but that was the only time I heard him utter a word.

Sometimes, I would see Nessie glaring at him but she wouldn't talk about him at all. She said she wasn't going to waste her time with him and she was fucking serious.

Once everyone found out that Seth was back, I saw an increase in sprits, among the wolves, the vampires and even Charlie looked happier than usual. They all took their turn trying to get him to do something but he wouldn't. Sue would cry, Esme would cry, the wolves would yell; it was just a fucking mess. Everyone was mad at Nessie for treating him this way but she still stood behind her decision. On several occasions, I thought about taking Elena out there myself but Nessie wouldn't let her out of her sight and I didn't have to chance.

Seth stayed out there all night, in the rain and even when we had a tornado warning one day. He said he deserved everything he got and I knew he was punishing himself because he said that's what Nessie wanted. He was right but I still thought that Nessie was taking it a little far. Seth lost even more weight and I didn't think that I saw him sleep once. He would sway when he got tired but would always wake himself back up. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin turned a sick yellow color and his hair was filthy. I don't think he actually bathed since being gone. The rain served as his only relief.

One time, Doc got so tired of Seth beating himself up that he sedated him and had the wolves carry him into the second house. Once Seth woke back up, he was furious and that was the only time I heard him speak on his own. He shouted at us from his spot in the grass, saying that we shouldn't have stopped his pain because he deserved it.

Sue was livid at Nessie for treated her son that way but Nessie wasn't listening to anyone. She was getting on my nerves to put it frankly and I was about to take matters into my own hands any minute but I didn't want to do anything rash.

I walked in the door on Friday and heaved a heavy sigh because I was going to once again, try to convince her to let up.

I went into the kitchen where Nessie was making dinner and saw Elena rolling around with the boys on the floor.

We didn't talk much besides the normal 'hellos' and 'goodbyes'. She couldn't see that she was hurting more than just Seth and Elena with all of this but I could. Our marriage was once again, on the rocks because of some stupid shit that shouldn't even be an issue.

"Hi Nessie." I said as I sat at the table. Tony crawled over to me and I picked him up, "How was your day?" I asked not really caring.

"Good. The D-I-C-K is still here and won't leave but besides that, I'm good." She snapped.

"You won't even let him in?"

"You know my reasoning on that." She said and pounded some chicken on the counter with a metal mallet. She looked kind of sexy doing that but I had to keep my mind clear.

"Nessie, come on." I groaned.

"Jacob, don't even start. Everyone's getting on me about how I should just forgive him and we can all go back to normal but that's not how it's going to work. He can't just worm his way back in."

The window was open so I knew he could hear us.

"What more do you want from him?"

"I don't know Jacob. You're the one who told him he had to prove himself. He would be dead if I had my way. I don't care where he goes but he can't stay here his whole life!" She flailed that mallet around like a crazy person but I didn't say anything about that.

"He can at least see her." I said and gritted my teeth.

"No." She went back to pounding.

I rested my head on top of Tony's and tried to calm myself before I blew up. I was feeling for Seth because I was putting myself in his situation. If someone was trying to keep me from Nessie, I would have already charged the house. Hell, I would have smoked everyone out because nothing was going to keep me from her. Seth was being pulled harder to Elena everyday but Nessie was denying him. He was going to snap one day and I didn't want to have to deal with him when he did because I could only think about how ugly that would get.

He was going to get fed up with this and one night, scale the wall. Unfortunately for him, Nessie wasn't going to put up with his shit. I knew that she would snap his neck without a second thought if he even tried to get anywhere near Elena.

"You're hurting us all Nessie." I whispered.

"I don't give a fu..F-U-C-K. He did this and everyone is blaming me. I'm trying to protect my daughter Jacob." She was crying again but they were tears of anger, not sadness.

"They're just trying to get things back to the way things were Nessie."

"Things will never be the same. The first killing happened today. Did you even know that? It was four hours from here and I have been so stressed out, I don't think I've slept in a month. I don't give a damn about Seth right now. He didn't protect us when he was out gallivanting around wherever and he's not going to protect us now." She threw the mallet in the sink and stalked off, "Make your own damn dinner." She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

That was all my life was nowadays; stressing, screaming and slamming.

"Come on babies. Let's get you guys fed."

I called Edward over so that he could help. He was the only one I could talk to these days. The wolves just wanted the old Seth back and everyone else was mad at Nessie. Even Bella was getting annoyed by Nessie's behavior.

"She's being so stubborn." I muttered as I fed Jonny some small bites of chicken.

They were all eating small bites of solid food now.

"Did you expect anything else?" Edward chuckled and gave some carrots to Tony. Elena was playing with her chicken and I knew I was going to have to feed her in a little while because she was just moving it around her high chair table.

"What would you do?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know Jacob. It's not my job to tell you."

"Come on Eddie. Don't go all Master Zen on me now."

"My name is Edward." He growled.

I always liked watching him get flustered. It was the only form of comicalness I had in the past week.

"I know but you look so funny when your face starts to turn into a lion."

"Do you want my help or not?" He said and shoved some food in Jonny's mouth who was bouncing in his high chair.

"Ok, ok. Give me what you got."

"I've been listening to Seth's thoughts and he wants to please Nessie. You, he feels obligated to please because you're his Alpha but really, he could give a damn about you. He knows that he needs Nessie's forgiveness."

"But what can he do to make her see that he needs Elena?"

"I don't know. All I see in her head is red whenever someone even starts talking about Seth. She's being juvenile and childish but that's Nessie." He shrugged.

"Your parenting is obviously to blame." I snickered.

"You raised her just as much as Bella or I."

"I know but where did we go wrong?" I said dramatically.

"We just have to wait until she sees that Seth is an asset to Elena's life but on some levels, I agree with her."

"What? Are you serious?"

"You do too Jacob, I see you it in your thoughts. Seth left and even though he was trying to find the Romanians, he should have been here. He knew he imprinted and it was his duty to be here for Elena."

"I know but isn't this enough?"

"I don't know if he'll ever gain her trust back. All we can do is wait for her because she's the one he has to convince."

"But Elena's my daughter too."

"Then do something about it." Edward shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

He got up from his seat and headed towards the door, "She's your daughter too. Do something about it if you really think that Seth is a person Elena needs in her life. I can't tell you what to do Jacob but what I can say is that a lot of people are suffering for things that we shouldn't be." He gave me a sad smile and then went into the backyard.

I saw him try to talk to Seth but Seth didn't respond to anything. That was ok because Edward could see inside his head. After a while, Edward gave up and raced into the forest.

I went to bed that night and thought about what Edward said. He was right, there were too many people suffering for stupid shit. We had more important things to deal with than a case of imprinting that should have been handled months ago. Seth was stupid, Nessie was being stupid and I was getting pissed off. They both needed to meet in the middle but Nessie was just stubborn enough to make him wait forever.

"Jacob, I know you think I'm being a bitch but you have to look at it from my position." Nessie said from bed the next morning.

I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry but I think she would be better off without him. He deserted her and I can't have her around that kind of pain. I remember what it feels like and she doesn't need that."

I thought back to all those times when Nessie and I were separated. Of course I remembered the pain but couldn't she see how this was hurting Seth as well?

"I just need some time to think. I don't think I can ever truly trust him again." She sighed and got out of bed.

She got into the shower and I rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

She got out of the shower fifteen minutes later and I heard her get dressed in the closet. She came out after she was done, "I'm going to go grocery shopping Jacob. Is there anything you need?" She asked sadly.

I just shook my head 'no' and she sighed before leaving the room. The babies wouldn't be awake for another hour so I could get in a small amount of sleep. I heard her car pull out of the driveway and tried to close my eyes but I couldn't.

She wasn't being fair and she was causing too much pain. This wasn't right.

I shot out of bed and ran into the babies' room across the hall. If this was going to work, we had to be quick.

"Come on babies."I said quietly as I lifted all three of them up into my arms and carefully took them downstairs.

They woke up from my movements and I put them into their playpen, "Stay right there." I said and went into the backyard.

Just like every other day, Seth was kneeling in his submissive position with his hands behind his back and his head bowed. He lifted it when he heard me approaching.

"I know that this is against my better judgment but I can't see you do this anymore. You have five minutes with her. No touching and you have to promise to leave after your five minutes are up. Is that clear?"

His eyes had some form of life back in them and he stood up, "Really?" His voice was raspy and strained.

"Five minutes Seth. I mean it."

I turned to go back inside and he followed me, basically tripping over himself with excitement.

I knew that this was risky because once Elena and Seth connected, there was going to be no pulling them apart but that was what I wanted. If Nessie saw how much Elena needed him, maybe she would relent.

"Just sit on the floor and talk." I pointed to a spot in front of the playpen and he walked apprehensively towards it. I stood back to watch.

Elena was reading her book in the corner and didn't even notice him until he sat down.

Just like it was with every other imprint, Elena looked up, Seth looked up and it was like there was no one else left in the room. I had never seen Elena so still before and I would have thought that she was dead I if couldn't see her breathing. Her pouty lips were hanging open and her green eyes sparkled.

Anthony and Jonathan watched Seth dangerously. They went into protective mode but I saw them relax slightly when Seth didn't make any sudden movements.

"She…she's so beautiful." Seth whispered.

"She looks just like Nessie." I said with a chuckle.

"No…she…I can't even describe it." Seth looked like Jesus had just come to greet him.

_I hope I didn't look like that but I knew I did. _

It was the same dreamy look that I had seen countless times before and I knew that Elena's mind was going crazy with questions.

"Elena sweetheart, this is Seth." I said quietly from behind him.

"Sef." She responded.

Seth looked like he was melting and he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"She can talk?" He asked.

"Just a few words. You missed a lot." I said and saw the hurt in his eyes but I wanted it to be there.

I wanted him to see how fast she had grown and what his stupid ass had let slip through his fingers.

"Does…does she know who I am?" Seth asked, still in his daze.

"No. We haven't told her anything. I will though, when she gets older."

"Can I hold her?"

"No Seth. That was the deal. You have to work up to that." I growled.

"I'll do anything. I swear Jake." He looked at me so pleadingly, I almost cracked.

"Nessie would kill me if she even knew you were in here so you're not even going to think about touching her."

"I know but this…this is enough." He moved closer to the playpen and she moved closer to him. Their movements were exactly the same.

She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him, "Sef."

"She's so smart Jacob." Seth laughed, "She's fucking brilliant."

"Uh...Seth, we try not to curse in front of them."

"Oh shit. You're right." He said, completely oblivious to what he just said, "Hello Elena. You're so beautiful."

"Sef." She clapped her hands excitedly and reached for him. He backed up so that he wasn't tempted and could see that his hands were in fists, clenching anything besides Elena.

"Sef, Sef, Sef." Elena chanted happily.

Tony and Jonny were getting annoyed and scooted further into the corner away from all the commotion.

I let Seth talk to her for a lot longer than I should have but even the thought of splitting them up, especially now, was killing me. I knew I had to do it but I didn't want to.

"When can I see her again?" He pleaded as I pushed him out of the door.

"Go get cleaned up, shave and eat. I want you to come back here tomorrow morning and we're going to have a 'come to Jesus meeting' with Nessie. Just you, me and Nessie because this is ridiculous."

"Do you think she'll go for it?" He asked worriedly.

"No but we have to try. This is my house and my daughter as well so she's going to have to compromise."

Seth was about to say something but he just pulled me into a hug and my muscles felt like they were on fire as he squeezed my shoulders in his death grip.

"Seth, calm down. We haven't done anything yet." I chuckled.

"This was enough." He said and then was out of the house. He dashed off into the forest and I closed the door behind him.

I went back to Elena who was in the playpen and still doing her happy dance. I sat on the floor and pulled her into my lap, "Now all we have to do is convince mommy."

_That was going to be the fucking challenge. _

* * *

**HOLY FIRST MEETING BATMAN**

**SO, SETH AND ELENA HAVE FINALLY MET AND AS YOU CAN SEE, THEY ARE ALREADY CONNECTED. POOR SETH THOUGH HUH?I KNOW, NESSIE IS A BITCH AND STUBBORN AND HORRIBLE BUT YOU'LL GET TO SEE WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

**IT CAN ONLY GET BETTER FROM HERE, TRUST ME. **

**I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU READING LA DOLCE VITA. I AM HAVING ALL THE CHAPTERS RE DONE BUT TOMORROW SHOULD BE THE DAY I POST AGAIN. I HAVE SURPRISES FOR YOU SO DONT GET MAD AT ME.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	47. Chapter 47

Resemblances, Art Supplies, and Pleading

Renesmee POV

MY, MY, MY. EVERYONE HAD SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT NESSIE IN LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE VICIOUS TOWARDS OUR POOR GIRL. SHE'S GOING THROUGH SOME THINGS PEOPLE. OH WELL, IF YOU'RE MAD AT HER THEN THAT MEANS I'M DOING MY JOB. :)

TO ALL OF THOSE WHO WERE SO MEAN TO NESSIE LAST CHAPTER, FEEL LIKE CRAP. SHE HAD A PLAN ALL ALONG....

ENJOY...

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I woke up this morning and had an internal debate with myself. This thing had to stop.

I knew that I was hurting everyone buy keeping Elena and Seth separated. Of course I knew that. How could I not with everyone jumping down my throat every five seconds. Mama was mad at me, Jacob was mad at me, Sue and Charlie were mad at me but I was firm in my decision…or at least I thought I was.

I could feel my walls crumbling with each passing day and I couldn't keep this up for too much longer but Seth needed to know that things weren't as great as he wanted them to be. He wanted to just walk back into our lives and go back to normal but that wasn't happening. He left so he was to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Even as I thought that in my head, I felt like a total bitch and horrible mother. Even though Elena didn't know what was going on, I could see that she was suffering. She could feel that she wasn't complete and I hated to keep happiness from her but what could I do? Maybe I was having some separation issues because I didn't want my daughter to be taken from me but somehow I knew that that wasn't the only issue.

I was horrible to everyone and I didn't mean to be but my emotions were going crazy. I would think that I was pregnant again if that were even possible.

The more I thought about it, the more I knew I had to let up on Seth. Yes he made a mistake but he was trying to be better. I wasn't going to just let him into Elena's life by any means but maybe he could at least see her. I knew I couldn't be here for that because I might get angry again. I usually did when I thought about Seth and how he abandoned my daughter but maybe small meetings would be ok.

I made up my mind and got out of bed. I took a shower and told Jacob that I was going grocery shopping.

Since I knew him so well, I figured that Jacob was going to take matters into his own hands. I took a guess that he was going to let Seth into the house when I left and that was exactly what I wanted. Jacob held a lot more sympathy for Seth than I did so he was taking this hard. I knew he was going to try and help Seth out.

_Just breathe Nessie. This is for your daughter. _

I walked out of the house and got in the car.

"Just don't hurt her again Seth." I said to myself and hit my head against the steering wheel.

I couldn't be there when he first met her. That look in their eyes would have killed me and I might actually snap his neck. The mother in me would have sought out to protect her even more even though Seth wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her. Now that he knew what deep shit he was in, I don't think he'll ever step out of line again but that's what I wanted. I just had to stay strong for a couple more days until he knew that he was in the wrong. We could work on building our relationship from there. He was going to have to work hard to regain an ounce of the trust or love I once had for him.

"We'll work on that later." I said through my teeth and started the car.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed into town.

To be honest, we didn't need anything but I wanted to give Jacob some time to do what he wanted. I knew he was going to let Seth in the house but I was going to play dumb. It wasn't that I was trying to hide anything from him but he would have to do this on his own because I didn't have the strength to deal with Seth right now.

I pulled into the grocery store, grabbed my purse and headed inside. Of course it was raining so I had to rush in but once I was there, I didn't really know what to do. We didn't need any food but it was good to stock up since the wolves were always over. I went down the first aisle and wasn't even really paying attention to what I was throwing into the cart. In true human Bella fashion, I knocked into someone's cart and all their items poured out onto the floor.

_There should be no doubt in anyone's mind that I'm her daughter. Geez. _

"Shit." I whispered, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I stuttered as I started picking things up off the ground.

"It's not a problem. I was taking up a lot of space." A deep voice chuckled and bent down to help me.

I looked up at him and couldn't contain the gasp that came from my mouth.

I stood there for a full…I don't even know how long but he didn't seem to recognize my staring. He just kept putting things into his cart.

After he picked up his last item and stood up fully, I followed his actions and continued my shameless gaze. He then noticed me fully.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." I almost fell over.

Everything about this man was Jacob. His strong face, his short, messy ebony hair, his toned body, his bright smile; it was all Jacob. They looked exactly the same except this man was a couple shades lighter and his eyes were a light hazel color, which stood out against his skin.

"Oh my God." I said stupidly.

"What? Do I have something on my clothes?" He chuckled and turned around in a circle.

"No…no you just, remind me of my husband. You look exactly like him." I fumbled through my purse and pulled out a picture.

He took it and laughed, "I guess so but not really lady. I'm Christian by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Renemsee." I replied.

He gave me back my picture and we stood there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid before but you just caught me off guard. I was kind of shocked." I said.

"No problem. I just moved here and I'm realizing that all the guys here kind of look the same." He smiled again and I would have sworn that I was looking at Jacob if I didn't know any better.

He was right. All the rez guys looked kind of the same but nowhere near the resemblance that this man and Jacob had.

"You just moved here?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of my crazy thoughts.

"Yeah, from Santa Cruz." He said.

"You moved from California to a small town like this?" I laughed.

"I…I just had to come here for some things." His eyes shifted and his head bowed.

"I know that this is going to sound really weird but can I…look at you?" I asked stupidly.

He held out his arms, "Look away."

I walked around Christian and just couldn't help but compare everything to Jacob. There were similarities but I was glad that they were ultimately different because I thought I was going crazy.

Christian wasn't as tall as Jacob but only a couple inches shorter. His body wasn't as muscular or strong as Jacob's but still kind of the same. The thing that threw me off was their jaw lines, which were exactly identical. Everything about his face through was the same from his angular nose, sturdy jaw, perky ears, and wide almond shaped eyes that were different than Jacob's dark brown but still the same shape.

_What the hell is going on? _

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Care if I join you in shopping?" He asked and I shook my head.

"That's fine." I replied and followed him with my cart.

We didn't talk much but I was always looking at him and he noticed. Even his walk was similar to Jacob's and I thought I was having a seizure or something.

"Ok, you're going to have to stop looking at me. It's freaking me out." He said as we went into the bread aisle.

"I can't help it. I have to introduce you to my husband. He'll never believe me."

"I don't look that much like him. I think your eyes are just making you see what they want to imagine. Your husband Jacob won't like it if he found out that you were fantasizing about me."

He was toying with me.

"You think you're funny?" I joked, "We'll see whose laughing."

I pulled out the picture and went up to the first person I saw, "Excuse me, miss?" I said and she turned around. I basically knew everyone in this town so it wasn't a surprise when I recognized her.

"Oh, hello Nessie. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Robinson. I don't mean to interrupt your shopping but I need you to settle a dispute for me."

"Sure sweetheart."

I put the picture in my pocket because Mrs. Robinson knew Jacob since she used to be his teacher back in high school.

"Could you tell me who this guy looks like?" I asked and pushed Christian forward.

He gave an awkward wave, "Hi."

She turned her face up, "Of course. You must be Colin's cousin who everyone's been talking about on the rez. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

Christian smirked at me and I stood there in awe.

_How can she not see the resemblance? _

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can see it perfectly. Why haven't you come by?" Mrs. Robinson asked him.

"I'm not his cousin ma'am. I just moved here. My friend thinks I look like her husband."

"Jacob?" She asked and I nodded, "No dear. He looks nothing like Jacob. Maybe you need your eyes checked." She giggled.

"Maybe." I said mostly to myself and Mrs. Robinson went back to her shopping.

"Well since that's settled. I need to get going." Christian said, "It was nice meeting you Renesmee." He walked off and I was left in the middle of the aisle alone.

_What the hell just happened? Did I just walk into the Twilight Zone? _

"This is too weird for me." I muttered and realized that it was time for me to get home. I hoped that Jacob had had enough time to let Seth in because if he was there when I got back…well let's just say it won't be pretty.

_I'll have to ask Esme how to get blood out of white leather. _

I paid for the few items that I got and tried to keep my eye out for Christian but I couldn't find him. I decided to push him out of my head because it was doubtful that I would ever see him again anyway but something in my gut was blaring at me to keep him close just in case.

I took my bags to the car and jumped in. I made sure to go slowly and take the long way home just in case Seth needed more time with Elena. I wasn't condoning any time they spent together but I could see that she needed him and I had to give up for her. It was just going to take some time for me to come around to the idea.

I pulled into the driveway and already knew what had happened because I could feel it. My skin was crawling at the thought of Seth in my house but I shook that off because I was doing this for my daughter.

I got the bags and Jacob met me at the door. He only further gave me evidence of what he did. I could just see it in the way he stood. My mind went back to Christian and I tilted my head to see if the resemblance was there from Jacob's end but I couldn't see what I saw at the grocery store.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Jacob asked as he took my bags.

"Yeah, we didn't need much so I just got some more baby food and the essentials." I followed him inside and could smell Seth's stench that Jacob had tried to cover up with Febreeze, which would have worked if I didn't know what smell I was searching for.

_Almost got it Jacob._

I felt kind of bad that I was being so sneaky with this situation but I didn't want Seth to think that he had won me over. He needed to know that I was still pissed and if Jake showed sympathy for him then I could play bad cop.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" I asked and started putting the food away.

"Nothing. We tried finger painting." Jacob held up a piece of poster board with our babies' small handprints and footprints on it, "We wanted to wait for you before we did any more."

I gave him a kiss to say thank you because I didn't want to miss that. We had been fighting for the past week and that was another reason I had to let this petty thing go. I wasn't going to let Seth break up my marriage because of his stupidity and I knew that I had to try to go back to normal not only for Elena but Jacob as well.

"I would love that." I said.

"Jonathan's actually really good. He started making real pictures at the end." Jacob beamed obviously proud of his son.

The babies were in their playpen and I took a quick glance outside to see that the backyard was empty. Seth had left finally and I figured that was because he had seen Elena.

She had a look of pure elation on her face and I had never seen her look like that before. She looked…at peace. She wasn't fussing or fidgeting like she usually was and I knew that her soul was settled.

"What's up with Elena?" I asked.

"I just gave her a bath. She's probably just happy to be clean."

_So you finger painted and gave them a bath in the time I've been gone? I don't think so. _

"Well she looks happy." I said.

"She's just happy to have mommy home." Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the back of my head.

I tried to put the food away but Jacob wouldn't let me move, "Nessie, we need to talk." He whispered.

"About what?"

"About Seth. I told him to come over tomorrow and we're all going to sit down to talk. He can't keep this suffering up much longer."

"I know." I said quietly, "I want you to know that I'm trying Jacob but…it's going to take me some time."

"I understand and I'm not fully over it yet either but we have to think about what's best for our daughter."

I nodded, "He can come over tomorrow but I'm not promising anything." I said firmly and turned around.

"Just the fact that you'll see him is good enough. I told him to beg." Jacob chuckled.

"That's a start. I hope he knows how generous I'm being."

"He's just trying to make up for lost time. He's really sorry."

"I know that Jacob but I think he just wants to jump into her life and I can't have that."

"Are you worried about him taking her from you?"

"Partly but I don't want her hurt if he leaves again."

"You have to stop saying that. He won't ever leave again. I can promise you that." Jacob said fiercely and I saw a hint of danger behind his eyes.

"He has to learn that what he did was wrong."

"He is learning and he's trying to be better. Just hear him out tomorrow."

I nodded. Not wanting to talk about Seth anymore, I pulled Jacob into the living room where the babies were playing and we had another finger painting session.

Anthony pretty much just threw paint around the room and I was glad that Jacob had covered everything in plastic because that would have been a mess to clean up. Anthony was having the time of his life as he rolled around in red blue paint and I made sure that he didn't get any in his mouth or eyes. It was cute but still scary because when he started eating them, I knew it was time to wash him up.

Jonathan was like a little VanGough and I was already contemplating putting him in art school because he was drawing things that I couldn't even describe. Each of his papers was filled with beautiful images, some were discernable but most of them were just swirls of paint that created beautiful colors. I helped him out with some of them and he was giddy the entire time.

Elena wasn't interested in making anything. She just liked putting her feet in the paint and walking across the paper so that here footprints were left. I planned on framing it and putting it in her room because she was really enjoying herself.

Jacob and I had paint in places where it shouldn't be and I could already tell that I was going to be spending hours in the shower trying to get it out of my hair. I prayed that I didn't have to cut any of it out. Jacob was having the time of his life as well and looked like a kid as he made shapes with the babies.

"It's obvious that they all inherited your artistic talent." Jacob chuckled.

"Except that one." I pointed to Tony who was about to start crying because the white paint wasn't making anything on the white paper.

"He's just extra special." Jacob cooed.

"Sef." Elena said.

_What the fuck? _

"Sef." She said again and bounced in her seat.

"Uh…" Jacob stuttered.

I closed my eyes and let the anger pass over me. I knew he was here but I tried not to think about it. With her saying his name, it only made this more real. Seth was what she needed now and that meant that she was pushing me out. It was a stupid thing to think but I couldn't help it. I can't believe she knew his name. She must have spent a lot more time with him than I thought.

I opened my eyes and Jacob was pretending to not have heard anything so I was too.

"Whatcha doing Johnny?" I asked and he showed me a circle that he drew in dark green paint. It was almost perfect except for it was more of an oval but I would have sworn that he was already in art school by the way he was handling his artistic abilities. I bet he could play the piano as well. I would have to try that out later.

After Jacob and I scrubbed the hell out of the babies, we got them fed and then tucked them in. I don't know why they were so exhausted but they were and fell asleep before I turned the lights out. Jacob and I spent a good three hours showering each other and making sure that every inch of our skin was clean. Of course a lot of that time was spent making love but that was ok. Something about paint and soap got me going.

As much as I didn't want to be intimate with him because of the anger I was harboring in my body, I couldn't push my sex drive back. We ravished each other for hours and when we were through, I couldn't even move. Jacob had to carry me to the bed and my legs were throbbing in numbness. I was so blissed out, I didn't even remember what I was mad about in the first place.

I curled up to his side and feel asleep on his chest.

Before I knew it, the sun was trying to peek through the storm clouds. I was dreading today because even though I knew Seth needed to be in Elena's life, I didn't want to hear his excuses. Maybe I could sit out and Jacob could handle this? No, that wouldn't work. Jacob already forgave Seth. I was still working on it. He needed to convince me that he was worth it.

I rolled out of bed, got dressed and made my way downstairs to start the coffee.

Jacob brought the babies down when they woke up a half an hour later and we fed them before leaving them to play on the floor. I sat and watched them while Jacob watched the news. There was another killing in the same town as before and Jacob made sure that some of the wolves went out there to see if they could find the Romanians.

With all the bullshit that Seth had been putting me thought lately, I almost forgot that some crazy vampires were after my children but I was always reassured that they were well protected. My family was going to be there for us and I knew I shouldn't worry so much but I couldn't help it. Basically, I was having a heart attack from all the stress I was dealing with but was always good at hiding it so I called upon my superior acting skills to make it through the day.

Jacob began to dose off after a while and I was starting to go back to sleep as well until I remembered that I had three babies to watch. They were being fairly quiet and playing with their toys.

The doorbell rang after an hour and I didn't even make a move to get it. Jacob was passed out and didn't hear it but I sure did. The first time, the second time, the third time. It rang and rang but I didn't want to answer it. Eventually, I got tired of hearing the fucking bell and went to get the door.

I opened it to see Seth clean shaven, freshly showered, in nice clothes and carrying a gigantic bushel of roses, which must have cost him upwards of a hundred dollars. He looked terrified.

_Good. _

"Hi Nessie." He said so softly I almost didn't hear it, "Jacob told me to come by today so that…so that we could talk."

I didn't say anything.

"Is he here?"

I moved so that he could come into the house but kept my glare up.

"I…uh….got these for you." He held out the flowers and I took them.

"Are these thank you roses or forgive me roses?" I asked.

"Among other things. I know it's going to take a lot but I'm here to show you that I'll try." He looked at his feet and toed the end of the carpet with his shoe.

"This was Jacob's idea, not mine." I pushed past him and went into the kitchen, "Jacob, wake up." I said loudly and he rolled off of the sofa.

"Why? What happened?" He said groggily.

"Seth's here." I put the roses in a vase that I filled with water.

"Oh, yeah."Jake got off the floor and shook Seth's hand, "Have a seat." He pointed towards the couch and Seth followed orders.

"Thank you, for this." Seth whispered and Jake nodded.

"Nessie sweetheart, why don't you sit over here?" Jacob suggested.

"Don't sweetheart me Jacob." I growled and was regretting ever agreeing to this. Just the sight of Seth was making my blood boil.

Once Elena figured out that Seth was in the house, she began chanting his name like a wild banshee. Jacob picked her up when she began crawling towards him. I could tell that they both wanted to touch each other so badly but Jacob sat in a seat furthest away from Seth so that there wasn't any temptation.

"So, we're here today to figure something out. I can't have all this animosity anymore." Jacob said and Elena began to get fussy because she couldn't get to Seth.

"Should I start?" Seth asked apprehensively.

"I think that would be a good idea." Jacob muttered as he nuzzled Elena's head.

Seth turned to me and began, "Ok Nessie, I understand that you're mad. I'm mad at myself for even running away but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt her." He shifted his eyes between me and Elena the whole time.

I was about to say something but he cut me off, "I didn't mean to be away for so long but I couldn't help it. At first, I just needed to sort some things out in my head. I was scared because I was never going to be good enough for her. She's perfect and I will just be trying to catch up for all the months that I've missed so far."

_Damn straight. _

"I…I wanted to be better for her and that was why I ran. I thought that I could find something to make me worth her fucking time. I knew that the Romanians were close and I wanted to take them out. I thought that if I did that, I could come back and she could be proud of me."

My heart broke for him but I quickly stitched it back up.

"I know that now you probably think even less of me than you used to but you have to understand that I only try to please four people in my life; my mom, Jake, you and now Elena. I've always thought of you as a sister and I truly love you. I never meant to cause everyone so much pain and I of course see where I went wrong but I'm trying. I will do anything to gain your trust back. I won't ever leave either of you again and you have to know that I was in so much pain, I almost couldn't stand it."

He said it all in pretty much one breath and was heaving by the time he was done.

Jake looked between us and I could tell that Elena knew the severity of the situation because she was holding her breath. She obviously knew that her happiness rested on my answer.

"Nessie, did you hear him?" Jake said when I didn't respond.

"I heard him Jacob." I snapped and then turned back to Seth, "So you just up and left because you thought you weren't good enough?"

"Yes and I never meant to stay away for so long. I just need some space to think."

"You never meant to be away that long." I repeated to myself, "You never told us when you were coming back."

"I didn't think I needed to because I was coming right home after I got everything sorted out in my head."

"And that took six months?"

He hung his head and didn't say anything.

"You couldn't have called?" I said more forcefully.

"I know but I didn't know what to say. What do you say after you've been gone for so long?"

"So, you were hiding?"

"No, I was barley near a phone for any length of time and I only phased out when Jake or the wolves went wolf. I didn't even put any clothes on until last week." Seth explained.

"I still don't understand what you were doing." I huffed.

"I told you, hunting."

"Hunting the Romanians?" I asked and he nodded, "Yet, they're still out there trying to kill my children!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok. Let's just calm down and think about this." Jacob intervened, "We all know that Seth and Elena have to be together, that's a given. Seth you just need to respect whatever boundaries we set with her and Nessie, you just need to let it go. He made mistakes, we all have but he's trying to fix it." He said sternly.

"I promise that I'll do anything." Seth got on his knees and he almost made me laugh but I wasn't going to crack.

"Whatever I can do? I'll do it. What is it going to cost me?" He pleaded.

"You don't have enough money to buy me Seth." I said.

"But how can you put a price on the smile of your daughter?"

Elena actually gave a cheesy beam so that her pearly whites and I could tell that they were both playing me.

"Supervised visits and nothing more than an hour for now." I took Elena from Jacob's arms and held her close to me, "And I hope you know that this doesn't mean you're forgiven. I'm doing this for her, not you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I'll prove myself."

_Do your worse Seth. _

* * *

**HOLY BEGGING SETH BATMAN**

**HE WAS SERIOUSLY WORKING THE CHARM IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**I TOLD YOU OUR GIRL WAS SMART AND NOW YOU CAN SEE MORE WHERE SHE WAS COMING FROM BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU STILL THINKS SHE'S A BITCH.**

**BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK, LET ME ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS. **

**I SAID SOMETHING IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT NESSIE BEING PREGNANT AGAIN BUT SHE ISNT AND WON'T EVER BE IN THE FUTURE. JUST CLEARING THAT UP SO YOU GUYS DONT THINK WE HAVE ANOTHER BABY ON THE WAY. **

**WE MET CHRISTIAN. WHAT ARE OUR THOUGHTS? I KNOW WE ONLY HAD A BRIEF INTRODUCTION BUT HE WILL BE BACK BIG TIME. OH YES BUT DONT ASK ME BECAUSE I WONT GIVE UP MY SECRETS. IF YOU'VE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK. YOU KNOW I LIKE MY TWITS. **

**ANYTHING ELSE...? NOPE, I DONT THINK SO. **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU READING LA DOLCE VITA. I AM SO SORRY THAT I WON'T BE POSTING AGAIN TODAY BECAUSE I AM STILL EDITING. I KNOW, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO EDIT? YOU'D BE SURPRISED SINCE MY CHAPTERS ARE SO GOSH DERN LONG. OH WELL. I SHOULD HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU REALLY SOON. I PINKY PROMISE. GO REVIEW ON THE STORY AND IT MIGHT MAKE ME EDIT FASTER AND IF YOU HAVENT STARTED READING IT, I SUGGEST YOU DO SO. GO FORTH AND READ. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
**


	48. Chapter 48

Heartbreak Warfare and Talented Fireworks

Jacob POV

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT FROM LAST CHAPTER. HERE, WE GET SOME INSIGHT INTO THESE BRILLIANT BABIES. OH, AND TODAY IS BABY CHAPTER DAY. YAY!!!!!  
**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I didn't know how the "Forgive Seth" project was going to work at first but I knew that Nessie had it in her.

Over the next week, although she wasn't happy, she listened and heard Seth out when he had to talk. That didn't mean that she just invited him in every morning but at least she wasn't biting his head off when he came to the door.

Every morning, I don't know how he did it but the second Elena's eyes opened, Seth was ringing the doorbell. I would always let him in and he would place his bushel of roses on the table that he always brought for Nessie. Our house was filled with them and as much as Nessie told him to stop bringing them, he wouldn't although the size had gone down. I had to put a stop to that when we didn't have room for his third one hundred count bushel. It was getting out of hand but Esme and Bella were coaching him on how to get on Nessie's good side.

He tried jewelry but I wouldn't allow that. I was the only one who gave Nessie jewelry and I made sure he knew that but the gesture was still there. Nessie was softening up and to be honest, I think she was tired of fighting him. It was obvious that he wasn't going anywhere and it wasn't like she was holding a grudge but she was just scared.

Seth still hadn't held Elena yet because I was still wary about them being too close so early. He still had some work to do before I saw him worthy and I know that sounds bad but he wasn't fully golden in my eyes. I wasn't as bad as Nessie but I was still a little peeved at him. He took any punishment we threw at him, which wasn't really anything since I didn't want Nessie to go to jail for murder.

Every morning, he would come over and wait downstairs while Nessie and I changed the babies. He would ask Nessie if he could feed Elena but she would always say no so he would sit at the table and watch us feed the babies. At least he and Nessie were talking. It wasn't like it was before, maybe it never would be but Nessie wasn't shutting him out anymore. They wouldn't laugh or joke but conversation was still there. I told him to just keep it simple. Nessie would respond to that better than if he tried to joke around like he always used to do. With everyone else though, he was normal happy Seth.

He was gaining weight since Esme and Sue wouldn't let him go five minutes without eating. The wolves accepted him back after a very lengthy explanation and I could tell that he was happy to be home even though he wouldn't say anything to that affect. He joined patrol even though I told him to take a break. He said that he wasn't going to sit on his ass while the Romanians were after the babies.

After we would feed them, Nessie and I would put the babies down to play. Seth would sit on the floor and roll the ball or play with the boys while I kept Elena with me. Seth would talk to her the whole time and she would giggle at just hearing his voice. Seth and Elena always had smiles on their faces that looked like their mouths would crack. I had never seen my daughter so happy since she was born and I could tell that she was better with Seth around.

Nessie was cracking fast and even suggested that Seth change her one time but I wasn't allowing that. Maybe I was overreacting and got bit by the overprotective dad bug but he still had work to do.

As the week progressed, Nessie began to warm up to Seth. Bella, Edward, Nessie and I had a long talk about what we should do with the whole situation. Bella was quick to defend Seth and pointed out all the times Nessie and I ran away because of a problem. The only difference with us was that we always planned on coming back. Seth claimed that he always intended to return soon but I wasn't so sure about that. I saw what was going through his head that one day those months ago and he was adamant about staying away as long as possible. After Bella gave her little speech, Nessie softened considerably and I followed suit.

I was tired of all this. I didn't want to cause any more pain between Seth or Elena and even though he wasn't fully accepted back into my life yet, I decided to ease up a little.

The only person who wasn't happy with Seth and Elena's new relationship was of course Leah. She was adamant about him keeping his distance even though she was the one who wanted him home the most when he was gone. She said that she didn't want him hanging around a "half breed" as she put it. I nearly killed her that day and the only reason she was still walking on this earth was because Embry held me back.

Nessie even got in the car and made it halfway to Leah's house until Edward stopped her. She was furious at that little comment but calmed down after a while. We came to the conclusion that Leah was never going to be truly on board but she was going to have to get over it, everyone else had. I think she was going to do something rash because she had that look in her eyes that scared the shit out of me but I was just going to have to watch her.

Seth wasn't going back to work for a while because he said he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Elna. He would spend all day at the house until the babies went to sleep or Nessie kicked him out because we were tired. I even saw her laugh at one of his stupid jokes the other day and I was happy that they might be able to salvage some part of their relationship.

Today was Saturday and we were going to have a BBQ since there really wasn't anything better to do in Forks on the fourth of July. Everyone was coming over and we had fireworks that I was apprehensive about having around my children but I was going to watch them just to make sure nothing happened. People were bringing food that they wanted and I made sure the pool was clean because I knew everyone was going to swim.

Nessie and I were currently in the kitchen. Edward and Seth were in the family room keeping the babies occupied before everyone arrived. She was trying to teach me how to make pasta salad.

"I don't think I'm doing this right Nessie." I groaned as I mixed the giant bowl of pasta.

"You're doing fine Jacob." She giggled.

"Can't you come over here and help?" I pouted like a child.

She moved me so that she could mix the pasta and I placed my hands on either side of her as she continued to stir the bowl. I moved her hair to the side so I had access to her neck.

"You didn't need my help at all did you?" She wised up.

"I can mix a bowl of pasta Nessie." I chuckled as I placed kisses on her neck.

"I would be mad at you if that didn't feel so amazing but you have to be good. We're having company over."

"I know that's why I'm getting my fill now."

"I can't believe you. If the chicken burns, I'm telling everyone to blame you."

"I'll take it." I turned her around and lifted her up on the marble countertop before attacking her lips, softly yet surely.

She mewled into my mouth and that only spurred me on more. She ran her hands up my biceps, up my neck and into my hair. I just had it cut so she gripped as tight as she could to pull me closer. My tongue explored her mouth and I found places I didn't even know existed.

It still amazed me that after two years of marriage and even more together as a couple, we still had that same spark. Of course we had our spats and issues but who didn't? We had both grown and matured while still maintaining that quality of youth. She was still hot headed and I was still overly possessive. She was still immature, I was still over logical but I wouldn't have us any other way. We were Jake and Nessie.

I felt a tiny hand on my leg that reminded me that we weren't just Jake and Nessie anymore.

"I think someone wants to interrupt us." I said after placing two more small parting kisses on Nessie's lips.

"Up." I heard Johnny say in his baby voice and looked down to see him with his arms outstretched for me, "Up." He said again.

"Alright, alright." I picked him up and put him in Nessie's lap. I wrapped my arms around both of them and couldn't believe how much my life had changed in such a short period of time.

"I still can't believe they're growing up so fast." Nessie said as she moved some of Johnny's hair to make it lay flatter. Of course it didn't but she tried.

The babies had stopped growing but Nessie insisted that they still were. Doc calculated every week and they were on a normal human schedule and still looked like small two year olds. They could say a few more words than before and I could tell that Elena was close to making full sentences but she wasn't there yet. Anthony was walking frequently and we had to practically chain him down. Elena could follow him and they tried to outdo each other on a regular basis. Johnny wasn't there yet but he could take a few steps.

"We created something so beautiful." I said as I looked at Jonathan who was resting his head on Nessie's chest.

"We're all special." She said with a laugh.

Ten minutes of reminiscing later, I lifted Jonathan and Nessie off of the counter. Johnny actually walked back to the family room and I almost wanted to pick him up but didn't because I knew he wanted to do it on his own.

I finished with the side dishes that Nessie and I were supposed to provide and then she kicked me out to go set up the grill. Good thing we had a nice one that was imbedded in the stone of the BBQ pit because I didn't know what would happen if it rained. We were good right now and Alice said that we would be ok today but I had a feeling it might rain.

_Don't bet against Alice though. _

I was stacking the charcoal when Seth came out in his swim trunks and sunglasses but nothing else.

"I hope you're not walking around like that in front of my daughter." I growled.

"I just took my shirt off." He chuckled.

"Oh, well you want to help?"

"Sure."

We worked in silence as we heated the coals and tested the grill to see if it was hot enough. There was so much to talk about yet we couldn't string two words together. Our relationship had changed from just Alpha/Beta. What were we now? Family? Well, we've always been family but now I guess we were connected more so than normal.

"So, how's work coming? I'm going to start up again next week." He said.

"It's good. I actually need you back. FMS is kicking our ass and the money's being stolen again. I think they're both connected but I don't know who's doing it."

I hadn't even really thought about work in the past couple of weeks.

"I can't wait to get back to work. I've just been sitting on my ass lately. Not that I was complaining mind you."

"Yeah, I can see you're getting kind of fat." I patted his toned stomach and he hit my hand away.

"Shut up Jake." He laughed.

"I hope you get enough food today. All the wolves are coming over."

"I know. I think I forgot how much they eat. Good thing you're making enough burgers." He pointed to the box that held over two hundred hamburger patties that I was supposed to be cooking when everyone got here. They were defrosting now but I'm sure several of the wolves would eat them frozen.

We stood there for a while and just watched the embers burn while the grill heated up.

"I wanted to thank you Jacob." He said softly.

I knew what he was talking about but he still continued.

"I know that I don't deserve her but thank you for at least letting me see her."

I thought for a minute.

"You want to hold her?" I asked without looking at him.

I could feel the excitement rolling off of him and I could tell that he was trying to keep his cool.

"Put a shirt on." I groaned and he raced into the house. He was back in two seconds with his shirt on and was nearly bouncing.

"I promise I'll be careful. I'll hold her head and everything." He said.

"Calm down. Geez." I knew how he felt. Once I held Nessie for the first time, I didn't want to ever let her go but Blondie was a force to be reckoned with.

I went inside and Nessie was already at the door with Elena in her arms, "Just five minutes Jacob." She said and I nodded.

I took Elena in my arms, "Sef." She said happily and reached out of the door.

I walked over to Seth who was now sitting on the couch away from the grill, which I was thankful for.

"Don't drop her Seth or I'll kill you." I said seriously.

He nodded frantically and held his arms out. Elena nearly jumped to him and he caught her just after she left my arms. She put her head on his shoulder, in the crock of his neck and she looked like she never wanted to leave.

"Sef." She said.

"Holy shit. This is amazing." Seth smiled so bright, I couldn't look at him.

"Language Seth." I scolded.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

I left them to have some alone time but still stayed within seeing distance.

I felt a sharp twinge of pain as I watched Seth hold my baby girl but I convinced myself that I wasn't losing her.

I felt Nessie's arms wrap around me as we watched Seth with Elena. He was so gentle and so soft. I don't think he was even really touching her because his hands were ghosting across her body like she was the most precious gem on earth, which she was.

"He's right for her." Nessie whispered.

"I know. I take that this means you're ok with this?"

"I'm not 100% but I'm getting better. He's trying to get back on my good side and I have to give him credit."

"I don't think he'll hurt her again."

"We'll just have to see." Nessie kissed my side.

I had a small smile on my face as I watched Seth and Elena play because they were so right for each other, it was scary. I wondered if Nessie and I looked like that at one point. I knew that we did because I had seen it on all the other imprinted wolves as well.

Seth looked completely filled to the brim with happiness and Elena was the same. He stood up and began walking around the backyard with her in his arms. They began following a butterfly that was fluttering its wings and Elena tried to catch it. It was such a natural scene and I knew that Elena and Seth would probably never be separated now.

People started arriving a little while later and everyone was surprised that Nessie and I had allowed Seth to hold Elena. To tell you the truth, he wasn't letting her go, not even when she was eating or when she needed a diaper change. I did that and he looked over my shoulder, critiquing my every move.

"I don't think you're doing it right Jacob." He said for the third time in a minute.

"Seth, I've been changing diapers for a while now. I think I know what I'm doing." I sneered.

"No, it's too tight. She won't get any blood to her legs."

"If it's not tight, she'll slip out of it."

"But what if she can't breathe? What if she can't walk? Jesus Jacob, you're practically binding her in chains."

Elena thought our confrontation was funny and giggled the whole time Seth was trying to worm his way in.

"Seth, I'm going to make you get out in a minute. Let me handle this."

"Fine but I'm redoing it if she can't walk properly."

"She can barely walk Seth."

"Don't say that. She's the best walker I've ever seen."

"Oh Lord help me." I rolled my eyes and handed her off to Seth who was checking to make sure that she could still feel her legs.

"We'll make sure you're walking by the end of the day Lainey." Seth said.

"Lainey?" I raised my eyebrow as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it sounds better than Elena." He shrugged.

Now I understood why Bella was so pissed when I nicknamed Nessie. Who the hell did Seth think he was? We didn't name her 'Lainey' we named her 'Elena' for a reason.

"Seth, her name is Elena." I growled through my teeth.

"I know but Lainey is cutter. She's so cute so she deserves a cute nickname. Jonathan and Anthony have one."

"True but Lainey?"

"We like it." Seth and Elena's faces both turned into the same exact pout and I had to laugh at how their motions were identical.

"Well look at you being all maternal Seth." Embry smirked as we rounded the corner.

"Shut up Embry. I'm making up for lost time." Seth snapped.

Embry held up his hands, "Hey, I think it's cute that they use you as a babysitter."

I hit the back of his head, "Leave Seth alone. I was the same way."

"I know and you're lucky I didn't rip you for it." He laughed.

"Shut up Emrby." Seth said again.

"Can we watch the language around my daughter? I swear you guys have no filter." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up is not a bad word."

"It is to a two year old." I said.

"Whatever Jake." Embry replied and we went outside to start the festivities.

I manned the grill while everyone else milled around our giant backyard.

Edward and Carlisle were in the pool with Jonathan and Anthony. They were in their inflatable things and trying to get out but no one was letting them out of their hands. I was on edge the whole time I watched my boys in the water and even burned a batch of hamburgers. Good thing we had so many.

Jasper and Emmett had set up a volleyball section and the wolves had joined in whole heartedly.

Nessie was with Alice and Rose who were discussing something but I couldn't figure out what because they were talking so fast. Emily and Rachel brought a lot of food that they made at home and I didn't even think we had room for all of that but Nessie put it all on table outside somehow. Serena and Sarah were playing in the small sprinklers that I set up so that they didn't have to get in the pool if they didn't want to.

Billy and Charlie were inside watching the game and I think Sue was somewhere with Esme trying to redesign the babies' room for some reason but I didn't even want to get into that conversation.

"Hey Jake." Colin said as he stood behind me.

"What's up Colin?"

"Nothing, just came over to be manly by the grill." He laughed.

"Is this doing it for ya?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, just move that burger." He critiqued my cooking skills, "Ok, I got a joke for you." He got excited.

"Oh boy." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ok, what's Irish and stays out all night?"

"I don't know Colin."

"Patio furniture." He laughed and thought it was the funniest thing on earth.

"Go away Colin."

"Come on, that was hilarious. How can you not think that was funny? Don't you have a heart?"

"Of course but I only laugh at funny stuff not stupid shit."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Jacob. Someone needs to watch their language." Embry said as he came to stand next to the grill.

"Ok, you guys handle this. I'm going to hang out." I threw the tongs down and Colin caught them before they hit the ground.

I took off my shirt and got in the pool where I took over for Edward and Doc.

"Da." Tony giggled as I pulled his floaty into the deep end. He started to get a little scared but didn't cry.

"It's ok. I won't let you go." I promised and took him around the pool.

"Da. Fasta." He said and I followed his command. By the end of a couple minutes, I was tired out from all the kicking I was doing so that we could make laps around the pool. Johnny liked to stay on the step so that he didn't have to be in his floaty. He wasn't interested in going into the deep end but Anthony couldn't get enough of it.

I finally got him out with the promise of food and Nessie cut his hamburger meat, which he immediately devoured once he sat at the table. I helped Jonathan and Seth was with Elena. Joyful talk filled the gigantic table as we all ate, laughed, passed food and talked about happier times. The last thing on my mind was the horrible things that the Romanians were doing but there was another attack this morning. I didn't know if anyone knew about it yet but I sure did. I was keeping a close eye on things in other counties because the Romanians were getting closer just as they promised but we were ready for them.

The light began to fade from the sky as the sun went down and everyone got excited to start the fireworks. There were some really powerful ones and others that were small but bright. Charlie went through and took out all the ones that were illegal in Washington. We groaned as he took about half of them out.

"Come on Charlie. We can handle them." Embry pleaded.

"I don't think so boys. These aren't even legal in California. Where the hell did these come from?" He read that label and his eyes widened, "Columbia? I don't think so. I should arrest whoever brought these."

Colin pointed at Brady and Brady pointed at Colin.

_I swear. _

"You can use the ones in the box and those only. I mean it." Charlie staled off with our fun.

"Great, now all we have are these lame ones." Seth pulled out a small firecracker.

"Let's light em' up boys." I said excitedly.

We got all the fireworks set up and then lit them all up in a row. We had to make sure to keep the big ones away from the forest so that they didn't start a fire but the colors that lit up the sky were incredible. I sat on the ground with Nessie in between my legs and her head rested against my chest. The dark sky was filled with sparkling colors of red, white and blue. Anthony's eyes were wide the whole time, Jonathan cried because the noise was so loud and I don't even think Elena was paying attention. She was so wrapped up in Seth nothing could have pulled her from him.

_Great, I'm already going to have to set boundaries already. _

No one was really looking at anything to go wrong so when one of the fireworks shot off in the wrong direction, it took us all by surprise.

Everything slowed down as I watched the medium sized sparkler speed off towards Elena and Seth who were sitting in a corner of the yard. I realized that no one was going to make it over there in time to protect them.

Seth threw Elena behind him so that she didn't get hit and we all just waited for it to collide with him.

Everything slowed down even further as I watched the rocket stop right before it hit Seth in the chest. It was thrown away like it ricocheted off of a brick wall. Nothing seemed to be standing in the way but as I looked closer I could see a thin film of what looked like sand, hanging in the air, wrapped around Seth and Elena. It was in a cylinder shape that shot into the sky and that tiny particles were hanging in the air like they were suspended there. There was a low ringing in the air that filled my ears.

The firework fizzled to the ground and lay stagnant at Seth's feet and his eyes were shut tight, still waiting for impact.

_What the hell was going on? _

Once everyone realized that something happened, people talked a mile a minute and Nessie rushed over to see if they were ok.

"Nessie, don't touch it." I went behind her and we looked at the thin force field that was still in place.

"Wh…what the hell's going on?" She asked frantically, "Elena, are you ok?" She asked and Elena looked like she had just seen a ghost. She was white as a sheet and was slightly shaking. The most striking thing about her was her eyes, which were actually glowing like a jack-o-lantern.

"I…can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Nessie nearly ripped my arm off as she held onto me.

"Let's not panic. I just think Elena's gift has come to the surface." Doc said calmly.

"Well, what is it Carlisle?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet." He replied.

I reached my hand out to touch the sand that was still in the air and felt solidity wherever I felt. As I touched the force filed, the low ringing struck again.

_Dong_

"This is so cool." Colin said from behind me and touched the shield.

_Dong. _

"So…it's a shield?" Bella asked.

"Who cares what it is. I want Elena out of it." Nessie said.

"I can get her out." Emmett cracked his knuckles and started backing up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I stopped him.

"I'm charging the thing." He said stupidly.

"You can't charge us." Seth spoke for the first time and knelt on the floor next to Elena who still wasn't moving.

"Sure I can. That's the only way to get her out."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Edward suggested.

"Don't be scared Eddie boy. I got this." He took off full speed towards Elena and Seth.

He made contact with the force field and a sonic boom sounded before he was thrown back about twenty feet, over the pool. Once he hit the ground, he rolled over and almost looked dead.

"Holy hell." He whispered from across the yard.

"Elena sweetheart, you've got to put this thing down. Mommy needs to get to you." Nessie said and tried to get Elena to lower her shield, "Please, sweetie."

"Ma." Elena said weakly.

"That's right sweetie. It's me, just put this thing down."

Seth was trying to get Elena to put her shield down and no one else was talking.

"I…think it's time for the babies to be tested." Doc said finally and we all nodded without saying a word.

* * *

**HOLY PHYSICAL SHIELD BATMAN**

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, OUR GIRL ELENA HAS SOME SERIOUS MOJO UP HER SLEEVE. MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE BABY CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE UP LATER TODAY **

**FROM LAST CHAPTER, I WAS SURPRISED THAT ONLY TWO PEOPLE HINTED IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION OF WHO CHRISTIAN WAS. I GUESS I HID MY CLUES BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. GOOD FOR ME.**

**NESSIE HASNT FULLY ACCEPTED SETH BACK BUT WE'RE GETTING THERE.  
**

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME IF I CAN WRITE A POV FOR SETH. HERE'S THE THING, I DONT LIKE STORIES THAT HAVE TOO MANY POVS. I'M ALREADY WORKING IN JAKE, NESSIE, AND THE BABIES' HEADS. I CAN'T ADD ANYONE ELSE TO THE MIX. ALSO, I DONT THINK IT WOULD BE THAT GOOD. I WOULDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY FROM SETH'S POV. IF I GET SOME KIND OF BRAIN BOOST THEN I'LL RECONSIDER BUT NOW, IT'S NOT HAPPENING.  
**

**I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT LA DOLCE VITA IS BACK IN PROGRESS. I WILL BE UPDATING TODAY SO GO CHECK IT OUT SO SEE SOME SERIOUS BELLA/EDWARD ACTION GOING ON. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY AND LDV. I TRULY APPRECIATE THE LOVE. **

**LA DOLCE VITA IS UP AND THE BABY CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SHOULD BE UP SOON**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	49. Chapter 49

The Dangerous Indestructible Canine

**HERE'S THE BABY CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Anthony William Black

"Ok so here's how it's going to work." Grandpa Carlisle began, "We're going to test your eyesight first ok Tony?" He asked and I nodded.

I was sitting in the grass in the backyard while everyone was watching. Today was supposed to be the day that we found out whether or not we had special powers or some shit like that. Elena had a gift and it was so cool. She had this physical shield and even though she couldn't keep it up for very long, it was still pretty powerful. She only had it up that one time when the rocket almost hit her and then another time this morning when a bird tried to take a dump on her head but Doc thinks it will be better if she practiced.

I wanted to have something like that but before we got to powers we had to check our senses.

"Uncle Emmett's going to hold up a card with a number on it and back up each time you guess the number right. We'll see how far you can see." Daddy came and sat behind me before pulling me into his lap.

"No pressure Tony. Just think about the number and Grandpa Edward will tell us if you're right or not." He said.

_I can do that. Good thing we just learned our numbers the other day. _

"Alright, you ready Tony?" Uncle Emmett asked and I nodded again.

He put up a piece of paper with the number one on it.

_Uh….ok. This is lame. _

"I think we might need to start off with something a little more challenging." Grandpa Edward chuckled.

"Oh, he thinks he's that good does he?" Emmett said to himself, "Fine."

He ran to the edge of the yard about thirty feet away and held a paper that had a three on it.

_Three. Is this supposed to be hard? _

This continued on for another couple minutes until Emmett was in the forest, still holding up the goddamn papers.

I never really noticed it before but I guess we did have super senses. Everything seemed so much brighter through my eyes and I could make out details that I'm sure human babies couldn't see. I guess since these are the only eyes I've ever seen through, it seemed normal to me.

"Well this is good. It seems that the babies or Anthony at least, can see just as well as Nessie." Doc said and wrote on his clipboard.

_I don't like this testing. Let me go play. _

"Anthony, we have to see how talented you are. Just sit tight for a couple of more minutes." Grandpa answered.

"I bet they will be able to run fast after they get the walking down." Seth said while he held Elena.

_Oh brother, don't get me started on those two. _

Ever since they met a couple days ago, they have been fucking inseparable. Mom was mad at Seth for something but at the BBQ, he was allowed to hold Elena and I swear it's like they're connected. Who does he think he is? Jonathan and I are the brothers. He better not be trying to take our places or I'll have to kick his ass. Even though he's bigger than me, I bet I could do it.

I don't know what it is but they don't even realize when people are talking to them and it's really disgusting to watch. You would think they were in love like mom and dad but that can't be right because Seth is so…old.

Jonathan and I don't really know what Seth's deal is but he's always around. He won't leave and one night I woke up and he was outside sleeping in wolf form. That was really weird but nothing makes him leave. It's like him and Elena are the same person. I don't know what's going on but he has to go. He's taking our sister away and I don't like him.

"Tony, can we get back to the task at hand." Grandpa gave me a stern look as he read my angry thoughts.

_OK, ok. I just don't understand why I have to do this. It's boring. What's my super gift? Elena has one. _

"Maybe you won't have one. Some vampires don't." He shrugged.

_Unacceptable. I want something cool. _

"We'll just have to wait and see."

For the next hour, Elena, Jonathan and I were seated on the ground while we recited words and numbers off of paper as Emmett backed further away. We could all see for a good hundred feet before he had to step closer. Our hearing was tested too and I was happy to learn that we could hear just as well as mom could but not as much as dad. That was ok though because he was a wolf and we were just…mixed. That was the only word I could come up to describe what we were. There wasn't anything in the dictionary about us but Uncle Jasper said that he was going to teach me how to use the "eternet" whatever the hell that was. We also had harder skin than normal babies, which meant that we could play more.

_YAY!!!!_

"Skwm." I said and pointed to the pool when we were done testing.

"You want to swim buddy?" Dad asked as I sat in his lap.

_Did no one ever listen to me? _

"Skwm." I said again and started bouncing.

"Ok, ok. I think we're done here anyways unless you have some power like your sister to show us."

I watched Grandma Bella as she tried to get Elena to use her shield. Apparently, Grandma had the mental version of Elena's gift so they were kind of the same and Doc thought that she might be able to help Elena learn to use it. As of yet, Elena could only produce a small shield unless she was in trouble like she was with the fireworks. Her normal shield was just a small bubble that wrapped around her and it looked like sand was being suspended in the air. I had to admit that it was pretty cool but don't tell her I said that.

_Show off. _

I scrunched up my face and tried to think about something, anything that would make me produce something like Elena could. I tried my hardest but nothing happened. I was getting frustrated and I could feel the angry tears start to make an appearance but I wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of dad.

"It's ok. Don't push yourself." He kissed the top of my head.

_Goddamn latent gifts. _

I could feel it, I really could. It was just bubbling under the surface but I think I needed a push like Elena had. By the way my body felt, I could tell that it was going to be something big because the shocks that were going through my veins. I didn't know what it was yet but I was sure of one thing. When my power did make itself known, I was going to be dangerous.

Elena Marie Black

"…and then your mom and I went diving off of the cliffs near the beach but we couldn't tell your daddy because he would have gotten mad at us. God, we had some good times." Seth's deep voice said.

I hung on his every word like it was water to my soul. I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Ever since I saw him last week, I was drawn to him and couldn't get him out of my head. Then when he held me, I was pudding in his hands. I didn't ever want to let go. I didn't know if this was normal and it seemed kind of strange to be so attached to a person I had just met but I couldn't stop looking at him, touching him and listening to everything he had to say.

He also seemed to like me. I thought he might get annoyed with me because I was just a baby but he never did anything but laugh when we were together so I guess he was ok with looking after a two year old.

He was so sweet and everyone seemed to like him. I didn't know how mommy could ever be mad at him but even she was starting to laugh at his jokes sometimes. I didn't know what he had done to make her so mad before and I didn't really care. As long as he stayed here, I was fine. I didn't even want to see him go back home when the day was over but he promised to never leave so I was ok if he was there when I woke up. I even saw him sleeping outside the house one night and that made me feel a little better.

"Are you even listening to me Lainey?" He asked and bounced me on his knee.

My heart always warmed when he called me 'Lainey'.

"Sef." I replied.

I couldn't make the 'th' sound yet but I was trying my hardest.

"That's right. Seth. You're so smart. I bet you could even do complicated math and shit." He said and tried to cover his mouth, "Don't tell your daddy I said that."

He always used bad words but I didn't mind it like I did with Anthony.

"Sef." I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could and he held me tighter.

"I'm so glad you're here. Do you know how long I've waited for you?" He asked and his voice was thick with emotion.

"You are the best little girl in the world and I promise not to leave ever again." He swayed me from side to side.

"Seth, it's time for Elena's lunch." Mama said from behind us.

"Can I feed her?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure." Mama sat next to us on the warm grass and handed him a plate with some chicken and carrots.

_My favorite. _

Anthony was in the pool with daddy and Jonathan was doing God knows what with Emmett and Jasper.

The chicken was already cut up so Seth just fed me small bites from the fork as I continued to sit in his lap.

"You're really good with her." Mama said as she watched us.

_Of course he is. _

"She's special." He shrugged, "How have I been doing in the begging for your forgiveness department?"

She let out a deep breath, "I'm doing better with all of this but I still get scared sometimes. I just wouldn't know what to do if you left again and I had to deal with her."

_Wait, why is Seth leaving? Is he in trouble? No, he has to stay here with me. Don't go Seth. _

"I know and I was such a dick before. I really never meant to hurt anyone but I couldn't think straight and I thought I needed some space to clear my head."

"And now that that's done, do you think you can handle all of this?" Mama asked.

"Of course. I would do anything for her. I love her." He said truthfully.

_Say what now? _

Seth loves me!

I can't believe it. He felt the same way about me that I did about him. It was a different love for him than I had for mommy or daddy but it was still strong. It wasn't like family love so I didn't know how to explain it and I doubt anyone could tell me what it was but I knew that I wanted Seth with me as much as I possibly could.

"Lainey, you're supposed to be eating." Seth said and I didn't even realize that he was holding some carrots in front of my face. I ate the forkful and chewed.

"Make sure you eat up sweetheart. After this, we have more testing to do." Mama wiped my mouth.

_Oh great. _

For the whole morning, Tony, Johnny, and I have been trying to see what our abilities were. We found out that we could hear and see really well but so far, I was the only one who could do something extra.

That night of the party was really strange and I didn't even know how it really happened but when I saw that rocket coming towards us, I just felt this heat that I had to get out. I pushed as hard as I could and then there was silence. I was surprised that Seth wasn't hit but when I opened my eyes we were in this bubble type thing that looked like it was made out of small particles. I couldn't explain it and it didn't hurt when I used my gift but it was exhausting.

Grandma Bella said that she understood because she had kind of the same thing I had but hers was in her head. She told me that it took a lot of energy to use it at first but if we practiced, I would be able to do it without even thinking. I hoped that I could do that one day but so far, I had only been able to do it twice and both times I got really tired. Everyone seemed excited to know what I could do but I didn't think it was that big a deal.

Grandpa Carlisle thinks that my shield was indestructible because Uncle Emmett couldn't break through it even though he tried on multiple occasions. That would be so cool to have an indestructible shield and I would love to be able to protect everyone but I would have to learn to use it first. That was the main goal for right now.

"Are you done Lainey?" Seth asked as I finished the last of my chicken.

I nodded in response and he picked me up.

"Alright then. Let's go see what you can do." He said as he walked me over to Grandpa Edward.

_Let's just see how indestructible I could be. _

Jonathan Edward Black

Tony and I sat with Jasper on the grass with our toys as we watched Elena try to make her shield thing.

It was really cool that she could do it but it only happened once and a while. With working all day, she was exhausted and that Seth guy said she needed a break.

I didn't know who the hell Seth thought he was but he needed to go. It's always been the three of us; Elena, Anthony and Jonathan. Three Musketeers, three peas in a pod, Three's Company, the Three Stooges but now, Seth was taking Elena away from us.

I didn't like him one bit and Tony didn't like him even more. Out of the blue, Seth was here and now Elena barely even hung out with us anymore. Mom had it right the first time when she kept him at an arm's length. She was nicer to him now but I think he's kind of fishy. He had some sort of magic over Elena and I was going to figure him out before he messed with my sister. Just wait until I figure him out. He's going to be gone faster than he came.

"Johnny, you have to roll the ball back." Jasper said as he passed it to me.

I pushed it across to Tony who then pushed it back to Jasper.

I wasn't even really paying attention because I was so mad at that Seth guy.

I felt this heat coursing through my body and didn't know how I was going to control it but it was always there, now it was just more apparent. I had this need to…I don't even know. It felt like something primal was trying to get out of me but I didn't know how to handle it.

"Jasper, come over here and help me dude!" Emmett yelled from across the yard.

"You two munchkins sit right there." Jasper said before leaving us to play by ourselves.

Tony crawled over to me and sat right in front of my face.

"Ba." I said, which was a clear indication for him to back up.

"No." He hit my forehead.

I tried to move but he just followed.

Why did he have to be so annoying? I swear he just tries to do things to get on my bad side and I could usually handle him but he was just trying to make me angry. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"Do." He said.

"No." I replied.

I didn't want to play with him right now. I wanted to go inside and play with my paints but he wasn't leaving me alone. No matter how much I crawled away from him, he always came back. This was why I needed Elena. She was the mediator and would put Tony in his place. I was too small to be a real threat to him so he knew he could push me around.

_Stupid head. _

"Sto." I said loudly and I was about to cry but I knew he would make fun of me if I did so I tried to keep the tears in.

The heat got hotter and hotter inside of me and I tried to hold it back but I couldn't.

The world around me began to shake and I didn't know what was happening.

_Is it an earthquake?_

It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't my surroundings but me that was shaking and that made me ever more scared. I tried to hold myself together but the heat and shaking continued until I couldn't take it anymore.

I heard a rip and then a snarl that sounded like it erupted from my throat but that couldn't be right. I was a human and humans didn't make those kinds of noises. In a matter of seconds, everything through my eyes got clearer, my hearing was ten times better and I finally felt free.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

**HOLY GIFTS COMING TO THE SURFACE BATMAN**

**AS WE CAN SEE, ELENA AND JONATHAN ARE VERY SPECIAL. BUT WHAT ABOUT POOR ANTHONY? I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO COME BACK TOMORROW KIDDIES**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_  
_


	50. Chapter 50

The White Wolf and Dangerous Attacks on Dangerous Family Members

Renesemee POV

**WOW, WOW. PEOPLE REALLY LIKED THE BABY CHAPTER. **

**I DONT KNOW IF ANY ONE HAS FRICKIN' NOTICED BUT WE REACHED 1600 YESTERDAY. I ALMOST FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR WHEN I GOT THE REVIEW ALERT IN CLASS. IT WAS SO SATISFYING AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT SO MUCH. WE ALSO HAVE 37,525 HITS. I AM AMAZED. YOU GUYS ROCK. I LOVES YA....**

**THIS UPDATE IS FOR ANGELSS PRINCESS WHO HAS BEEN GIVING ME SO MUCH ENCOURAGEMENT. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSES. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK FOLKS.  
**

**MOVING ON. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Why is it that everything bad seems to happen in slow motion? It doesn't make any sense to me. If something is happening that shouldn't be, it would make sense that it would speed up, not slow down but that's what always happens.

I had been watching my boys play from across the yard all day and I knew that something was going to happen because they'd been agitated all day. Tony was literally pushing Johnny to his limits and I wanted to intervene but Jacob said I should leave them alone. He used the timeless "boys will be boys" excuse. Daddy said that I needed to let Johnny stand up for himself or he never would so that's what I did but I kept an eye on them just in case things got out of hand.

Tony kept annoying him and for some reason, I think they were just bored without Elena around all the time. Tony kept hitting him in the head. It wasn't anything that should have been painful but it still seemed to infuriate Jonathan.

I saw it all in frame-by-frame vision as Jonathan's eyes seemed to erupt in anger and his body began to shake like he was sitting on a vibrating chair. Just like in all other occasions, I watched as my son, my Johnny erupted from his clothes into his canine form.

"Oh my God." I whispered to myself as I saw a golden retriever sized wolf standing in his place.

No one moved, no one spoke and no one knew exactly what was going on.

"Jacob, do something." I hit his shoulder.

"I…I…I don't know what to do." He said in awe.

My boy was a wolf.

He was pure white with no spots or marks. He reminded me of freshly fallen snow and his fur actually shined in the subtle sunlight that was trying to stream down from the overcast sky. The only thing that wasn't white and was the most striking was his eyes, which were the same neon green that they had been in his human form. He was small and looked like an actual wolf instead of a bear sized beast but I figured he would grow. He would have been cute if I wasn't so terrified.

His teeth were bared and he was snarling like a wild animal but I could tell that he was scared. He had that look in his eyes that was a mixture of confusion and worry.

Anthony looked like he was about to shit his diaper and I almost laughed because I knew he would never mess with Johnny again after this. I was surprised that no one had gotten hurt when Jonathan had phased.

"Jake, go help him. He's scared." I pleaded.

Jonathan was yelping and trying to figure out what was going on. Jacob was on his feet in a second and in wolf form himself before I could blink my eyes. Jacob moved very slowly up to Jonathan who at this point, was crying and I wished I could help him but this was Jacob's area of expertise. Seth went to get Anthony and pulled him away so that no one was hurt if things went in that direction. He brought him over to me and I made sure he didn't have any scratches on him or anything.

"Look at what you did Tony." I said as I brushed him off, "You made your brother mad."

"Jo." He replied, which was his name for Jonathan. He pointed to the white wolf that was trembling.

"Yes, that's Johnny but…he's not himself right now." I said in the simplest way I could.

Anthony looked back over to his father and brother who were both in wolf form and tried to figure out what was going on like all of us were. Emmett looked like he was about to jump out of skin from excitement, Alice was stewing over the outfit that was just ruined, Rose turned her nose up but tried to keep her distaste under control, Grandpa was furiously writing on his clipboard, Grandma was just sitting and staring and Jasper was acting like this kind of thing happened every day. Mama and Daddy were just trying to hold their curiosity at bay until we could get some answers. The wolves in attendance had their jaws dropped in awe.

_Who could blame them? _

"Can you hear anything?" I asked daddy who was still kind of shocked.

"Not really. He's just rambling and scared out of his mind." He responded.

_My poor baby must be so terrified. _

I didn't know how this was going to work because like everything else with my children, there had been nothing like this before. I don't think I could ever remember a time in Quileute history when a father and son had ever been wolves at the same time. I would have to ask Billy but I knew their history pretty well and nothing like this had ever happened before.

_Of course we had to be even more special. _

"Can they hear each other?" I asked.

"No, they don't have the mental connection that Jacob has with the rest of the pack." Daddy whispered.

"This is so…."

"Cool." Emmett said from behind me, "He's a fucking wolf. I can't wait to watch that boy hunt. I can already tell he's going to be a badass."

"Emmett, please." Esme scolded, "We have children."

"No, we have fucking super babies and a wolf." He chuckled.

"You are so incorrigible." She huffed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We should just let Jacob handle this. He knows what he's doing." Mama patted my shoulder.

So that's what we did. We just sat there and watched as Jacob circled the white wolf and I guess they were communicating but I didn't know how since daddy said they didn't have the connection. Maybe they were doing it the old fashion way and using dog talk but I guess it worked because with some encouragement, Jonathan calmed down considerably.

This didn't make any sense because from what I knew about wolf transformation, it happened gradually and was painful. While I was happy that my son obviously didn't have to go through the pain, it only made me more confused. I didn't know what we were going through and I guess I have a werewolf/vampire son. Is that even possible? This was getting to be a little too much for me. How the hell am I supposed to know what to do?

I guessed that because Jonathan was so young, he didn't have to go through the normal process. He was just a baby for crying out loud and I didn't know how this was going to work but everything seemed to be fine so far.

Once we realized that everything was going to be ok, I rushed inside to get the camera. It was so surreal to see Jacob's cooper wolf form next to his son's pure white one and I made sure to get as many pictures as I could. I didn't want to get too close because I didn't want to scare Jonathan who was still a little apprehensive about his new self but I could tell that Jacob was making sure that his son stayed calm. It was never good for a wolf's anger to get angry especially in his natural form.

By the end of a couple hours, Jake had Johnny running laps around the yard and I suspected that he would be able to walk better if he ever got back to human form. That was the main issue at the moment. From what Jacob told me, it was very hard for a first time wolf to phase in and out. Jonathan didn't have the control do to it like Jacob or the other wolves and after a few tries, he was exhausted.

He actually took a nap in wolf form to regain some energy.

"So, what does this mean?" Seth asked as we all sat around the table outside.

"I don't know." Jake replied, "I can't hear into his head so I don't think we're in the same pack."

"That doesn't make sense. There's only one pack." Embry said, "I bet he's his own Alpha kind of like you were Jake."

"I don't think it's that complicated. Think about it, how would you feel if you were in his head all the time?" Daddy replied, "I go crazy just getting glimpses of Nessie's thoughts. What if you were in your son's mind all the time, especially when he gets older."

"So…you're thinking that this is nature's way of keeping them both sane." Grandpa nodded and thought.

"I guess so."

"That doesn't even make sense," Seth said, "This is so weird. We've never had a wolf under what, thirteen?"

"Yeah, you were the youngest." Jake ran his hands through his hair and then looked back at Johnny who was sitting on the grass, his eyes closed, he looked peaceful.

I took Jacob's hand and felt him relax at my touch.

This was something he was worried about. He didn't want any of his boys to have to go through what he did. Thankfully, that pain was avoided but Johnny was still going to have to live a majority of his life as a wolf and that was a scary thought. Just thinking about some of the things the pack had been through in the past couple of years made me want to wrap my son up in bubble wrap and never let him out of the house.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked me quietly.

"We're going to deal with this. You can do this." I reassured him.

"Well he can't be in the pack. He's too young." Seth exclaimed, "I'm not putting him in danger."

That was when I realized how much Seth cared for not only Elena, but my boys as well. He had really been trying lately and I had to give him credit. Once I let go of my bitchiness, we seemed to mesh better together. Of course it wasn't anything like we used to be but we were trying for Elena.

"You're right. We can't let him run around the country like a madman." Edward said.

"I agree." Jacob nodded, "And I think he has a lot more working to do before he is even close to having control to be a pack member."

I wanted to say something but this was pack business and Jacob needed to handle it. This was extremely stressful for him because not only was he going to have to look after his pack, but he now had his son to worry about and I didn't know how we were going to deal with him.

"I think we need to talk privately." Jake said and pulled me up from the table. He led me inside and closed the door before going into the kitchen.

He ripped open the fridge and drank two bottles of water in a matter of seconds.

"Jake, it's going to be ok." I tried to give him some of the confidence that I desperately needed.

"No its not, our son in s a wolf." He said without emotion and rested his hands on the counter, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be there for him and you're going to train him so that he's safe and everything's going to be ok." I replied and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I never wanted this for him."

"I know but did you really think that one of them wouldn't phase?"

"Of course that was always an option but I thought we had time. Seth was the youngest and he was thirteen. Our son is a two year old werewolf Nessie." He pushed away from me and paced the floor.

"Jake, you can't stop your heritage. This has happened so now we need to learn how to deal with it."

"This is the worst time for him to phase. We have the fucking Romanians out there who want our children because they're special and now we have a son who's just going to drive them closer towards us." Jacob gripped his hair, "And then there's safety."

"What do you mean?"

"We're lucky that nothing happened to Tony out there. I know you remember what can happen if you get too close to a phasing wolf."

We both looked at the fading scars that ran up my left arm, evidence of Leah's psychotic attack on me a couple years ago. They would never go away completely and I knew what would happen if Tony or Elena got in Johnny's way.

"I think she meant to do that." I said quietly.

"Maybe, maybe not. We have no control for that split second between worlds."

"But he's your son and you're the best at it. You can teach him to be safe."

"Still, it will take him years to master it. Some of the wolves can't even handle it on occasion." He complained.

"Ok, well then we will make sure he's safe."

"But what about Tony and Elena? I don't want them near him for a while."

"How long is awhile? You know how they get when they're separated." I asked worriedly.

I still remember when Johnny had to go the hospital one day so that he could have a check up and we decided to leave the other two with mama and daddy. I got a call every two minutes because Elena and Tony wouldn't stop crying for him. They were literally going insane without their brother and I hoped Jacob didn't think that he could separate them for a long amount of time.

"We can't trust his skills Nessie. I don't want him sleeping with them or even playing with them without supervision." He said sternly.

"Are you serious? How are we going to keep them apart until he can control himself?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Johnny's dangerous and I won't have the other two in jeopardy."

I understood what Jacob was saying but maybe he was taking this a little too far. I guess we'll just have to see how the babies handled it.

The next few days, we tried Jacob's way and just like I suspected, the three of them did not take it very well.

We moved Johnny into our room and got him his own crib. That was something that we should have thought through a little bit more because he was furious. He would cry for hours and on some occasions, his temper got so bad, he would phase. That was kind of scary to watch each time but Jacob was doing his best to keep Johnny under control. I woke up one morning to find the crib busted up and Jacob trying to wrestle Johnny into submission.

Anthony and Elena weren't happy either. They wouldn't go to sleep without him and I had to stay up with them until their eyes grew heavy, which was usually sometime in the early morning. I would try reading, singing, playing the piano to them but nothing worked. They just wanted their brother and as much as I wanted them together, Jacob wouldn't go back on his decision.

The triplets couldn't even play together. Originally, Jacob said that they could be together under supervision but as the days went on, Jacob decided to pull Johnny further and further away. He wouldn't even let them eat together because he thought that Johnny would get too heated and phase.

I had noticed that Jonathan, like the other wolves, would only phase when he got angry so I didn't understand why Jacob wouldn't let the triplets be together. He said that Johnny didn't have enough control to be around anyone who could get hurt. He said that he didn't want to take any chances and I understood but this was getting ridiculous. We might as well have put our son in a cage because that was practically what was happening.

Whenever Jacob wanted him to phase, he would have to push him a little bit so that Johnny would get mad. It wasn't anything dangerous but Jake said he was doing it to work on his control. To tell you the truth, I didn't really understand much about wolf stuff but Jacob tried to explain it as best her could.

"So, what's on the wolf training for today?" I asked as I fed Tony and Elena and Jacob was at the other end feeding Johnny. All three of the babies looked pissed at us but I hoped they understood.

"I think I want to take him beyond the fence today." Jacob sighed.

"Do you think he's ready for that?" I asked worriedly.

"He's been doing well so far." Jacob moved some hair out of Johnny's face, "He should be able to handle a little more today."

"But what if he gets hurt?"

"I will make sure that he stays safe and Seth is going to be with us so we should be able to handle him."

Elena's ears perked up at the mention of Seth but she went back to eating after she realized that he wasn't around.

"How fast can he go?" I asked.

"We haven't let him go all out yet but he's pretty fast. Just like his old man." Jacob said happily and Johnny smiled.

I could tell that he was happy to have something to make Jacob proud even though he didn't realize that we would have been proud of him no matter what. Jacob and Jonathan seemed to have a better connection now that they had a shared quality and it was fun to watch them play together in wolf form in the backyard or try to race each other around the house.

Jonathan was so cute as a wolf and I just had get a couple hundred pictures every time I saw him. We hadn't let Elena or Anthony get close to Jonathan when he went wolf but I could tell that they were interested. They would climb in my lap and watch from the window as Jonathan's white form dashed across the yard.

Not to be outdone, Elena worked extra hard on her gift and could now produce a shield on command. It would only stay up for a couple seconds but it was a start. We hadn't worked on projecting it or surrounding anyone but herself but mama said it would come with time.

Anthony was still having trouble doing anything and we tried to tell him not to push so hard but he was stubborn and always tried to outdo his siblings. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was a wolf as well because sometimes, he would shake and look so angry it scared me. As of yet, he hasn't phased so we don't really know what he's capable of but I had a feeling it was going to be something hazardous just by the way he was looking.

"Be safe Jacob and don't let him get hurt." I said as I kissed Jacob and then Jonathan, "You, listen to daddy and make sure you don't push yourself."

"We'll be fine Nessie. Don't worry." Jacob laughed at my overprotective nature.

"I can't help but worry." I was now holding Johnny so close to me I think he was having trouble breathing.

"Nessie, we have to go train." Jacob tried to pull him off of me.

"No, I won't let you. He's my baby. He's too young for this."

"I know but you even said it yourself, its happened so we just have to deal with it."

"Fine but don't let him get hurt and make sure you watch your back." I said as Jacob took him from me.

"We will." He assured me with a kiss, "Don't worry."

I watched as Jacob carried Johnny to the edge of the yard where Seth was waiting. Once Elena knew he was there, she tried to walk out of the house but I held her back.

"You and Tony are getting a bath."

"Sef." She said.

"I know, I know. He's busy right now. He'll be back later."

"Sef."

"I see I'm going to have to put bars on the windows when you get to be sixteen." I rolled my eyes.

_Don't even get me started on that situation. _

"Sef." She sang all the way to the bathroom with Tony following behind us. He didn't like for me to carry him anymore unless it was to go up the stairs and he would even try to walk up those first before he would let me help.

Elena and I stood back and watched him try to take the first step. He did that one without issue but couldn't move on to the second on. I stood there for a couple of minutes while he tried harder and then he started shaking again. That was when I knew it was time to help.

"Alright, come one you two." I lifted Tony up and took them both to their bathroom, which Esme had painted in a soothing green color. She said that it would make them calm at bath time but that hadn't happened so far. Either they were so happy to play in the water or didn't even want to hear the water running.

Today seemed to be a good day.

I watched as Elena and Anthony played with their toys in the clear bathwater and then began to bathe them with the soft suds of their baby soap. We spent an hour in the bath until their hands were so pruned they looked like they might have fallen off. I wrapped them both in plush towels and took them to their room so that I could dress them.

Elena took after Alice and I in the fashion department and even had a hand in picking out some of her clothes on occasion. She loved to dress for every occasion and would try to make me change her every couple of hours but that wasn't happening. I even saw her eyeing some of my heels one day when I was organizing my closet.

_She might be my daughter but my heels were off limits. _

Tony liked my heels as well but for very different reasons. He liked to chew on them and that was something that wasn't happening either. He knew what he was doing was wrong because I found a full pile of gnarled heels in the back of my closet where he had tried to hide the damage he'd done. That was one of those days that I had to remember my breathing exercises.

"Ma." Elena said after I was finished dressing her.

"Don't you think it's time for you to start saying sentences young lady?" I asked as I picked them both up and head downstairs, "You can't say that and 'Sef' your whole life."

"Sef?" She asked and looked for him.

"No, he's not here sweetheart."

_Lord have mercy. _

I set them both down in their playpen and then sat on the couch to try and catch a breather. As soon as my butt hit the leather of the sofa, the doorbell rang.

_Great. _

I heaved myself up and began walking towards the front. I opened the door and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What do you need Leah?" I asked and didn't even try to cover up the hatred in my voice.

"I have a few things I need to say." She pushed past me into the house without an invitation.

_This bitch wants me to kill her. _

We have a gate for a reason. Maybe we need to change the code?

I held my tongue and just closed the door while I followed her into the kitchen.

"You have two minutes." I said and leaned against the counter so that I could keep an eye on Elena and Anthony.

"First of all, let me just say that I didn't appreciate you taking the community center project away from me."

To be honest, I hadn't even worked on that thing since she brought her crappy plans over. I had been far too busy. Maybe I could get Andrea to help me.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No. We have more pressing matters. Have you been watching the news today?"

"No Leah. I have children to deal with." I said viciously.

"Well those _children_," She spat, "… are the reason why I'm here. They're causing problems."

I got very defensive and could tell that I was about to lose it, "My children have nothing to do with what's going on."

"Another person was killed today and they are the reason why." She pointed to the playpen.

I left the kitchen and went into the family room, "Leah, you need to take this up with Jacob. I don't feel like talking to you about stupid stuff that you know isn't going to happen."

"You can't keep putting human lives in danger." She nearly yelled.

"So you want me to give up my children?" I asked.

"I would rather that than all these deaths. Your children are all they want. Give them up."

I just looked at her for a couple of seconds, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yes I'm serious. We could finish all of this if you just stop being so selfish."

"Get out Leah. I don't want to talk to you right now." I turned around and picked up Anthony.

"I'm not leaving until we come to some kind of agreement on this."

"Some kind of agreement in giving up my children? Are you insane?"

Without saying anything, Leah made a mad dash to the playpen to try and get Elena. I had Tony in my arms but I was seriously about to drop him.

Just like before, everything moved in slow motion.

Leah took her first step but that was as far as she got before deep gash marks appeared on her russet colored skin and she began bleeding profusely. I didn't even know what to do as I watched her squirm on the ground and screamed her heart out. I was so confused about what was going on until I saw Anthony's eyes glowing like the sun. He was staring at Leah like he was trying to kill her and I would guess that he was. He was shaking in my arms so badly I had to put him on the couch. He didn't take his eyes off of Leah and I could hear him snarling.

I didn't know what to do. It was obvious that Leah's pain was being caused by Anthony. She was still on the floor bleeding her life out and I didn't know what to do. The gashes were already starting to heal but her screaming hadn't stopped.

Elena had her shield up and I was guessing that she was scared but I didn't know what to do.

I got on the floor next to the couch and tried to talk Anthony out of his torturous glare.

"Anthony." I whispered but his eyes didn't go back to normal, "You have to stop." I tried.

He blinked his eyes once and their glow was gone.

I let out a deep breath of astonishment as I watched Leah continue to roll over on the floor and her breathing became shallow. There was blood everywhere and all I could do was stare.

My son was a monster.

* * *

**HOLY MONSTER BABY BATMAN**

**WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOKS WHO'S DANGEROUS. **

**SO, KNOW LET ME EXPLAIN. ANTHONY IS _VERY _DANGEROUS. IT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER ON BUT JUST THINK OF IT AS THE PHYSICAL VERSION OF JANE'S GIFT. AS YOU CAN TELL, ELENA AND TONY HAVE THE PHYSICAL VERSIONS OF GIFTS THAT WERE ALREADY OUT IS ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT'S SO SUPER SCARY, YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT HIM. THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GOING FOR HERE. SO BETWEEN HIM AND ELENA, THEY ARE PRACTICALLY A TWO TWIN ARMY AND THEN ONCE JOHNNY GET'S HIS SHIT UNDER CONTROL...LETS JUST SAY THE CULLENS COULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD IF THEY WANT TO. **

**CAN NESSIE AND JAKE TEACH THEIR LITTLE BOY TO BE GOOD? HOW WILL PEOPLE PERCEIVE HIM? DOES THE GIFT WORK ON VAMPIRES OR ONLY HUMANS? ONLY I KNOW THE ANSWERS. **

**HE MOST CERTAINLY HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO ME CLEAR SOMETHING UP, CHRISTIAN IS NOT COLINS COUSIN. MRS. ROBINSON JUST THOUGHT HE LOOKED LIKE HIM BUT HES NOT. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW.**

**CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT WE ARE AT CHAPTER 50? AMAZING IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**COME BACK ON MONDAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND GO READ LA DOLCE VITA IN THE MEAN TIME.  
**


	51. Chapter 51

Bloody Pools and Catching Thieves

Jacob POV

**OK, IM BACK FOR THE WEEK BUT IT'S FINALS WEEK SO BARE WITH ME. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I ran through the forest with Seth flanking my left and Johnny trying to keep up.

He was of course slower than us but he was getting there. We had to tone down the length of time and how fast we ran because I didn't want him to get too tried out but the only way Johnny was going to get faster was to train. He was doing so well but he still had a lot of work to do before he got anywhere near the level of skill I had but to be honest, I didn't know if he ever would.

We found out that Johnny and I couldn't hear each other's thoughts like the rest of the pack but we had something similar to what Sam and I had where we would only hear selective thoughts. It only happened when he concentrated enough but I knew he would be able to do it whenever he wanted if he practiced.

Even though I was scared that my son was a wolf, I was incredibly proud of him. He was just a fucking baby and already he was incredible. He could run like a lightning bolt and had already met the pack. He wanted to be one of us so badly and I could tell that he was trying his hardest. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do anything to impress me but he was taking all of this so well. Of course he was scared at first but now that we had all accepted this, it seemed to go a lot smoother.

I was still worried that he might lose control since he was just a baby and I knew he would never truly have control over it until he was older. I didn't know how this was going to work because from what I knew, once you become a werewolf you stop aging. From the blood Doc took, he told us that Jonathan would continue to grow but I didn't understand that. I guess he was just special all around.

To be honest, I was still trying to get over the fact that my son was a white wolf who was the size of a medium dog. It was the most surreal thing I could think of and it was so strange to see him in wolf form. His white fur actually sparkled in the sunlight and his eyes were even more piercing than when he was human.

_Jake, come on. It's time to go back. _Seth complained.

_If Johnny can keep up then so can you. _

_But this is boring. _

_He seems to like it. _

I looked behind me at Jonathan who's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he had a huge smile. He darted through the trees and fallen stumps until he was closer behind me.

_Well he is your son. You do realize that we all don't like running for miles at a time. _

_Why? It's fun. I don't see why everyone can't just feel the wind and go._

_Because we're lazy Jacob. We like to sit a home and eat. All of this running is a little too much for me. I want to go home and play with Elena. _

_That's all you ever want to do. _

_Because she's fucking awesome. Have you meet your daughter. _

_Of course and maybe you two need a separation. _I suggested.

_I don't think so. I just got her. _

_Calm down. I was just saying that you need a guys' night out. I think Embry was right. You're a whipped babysitter. _

_You were too Jake so don't even try to deny it. _

_Whatever babysitter. _

We decided that we had enough running for the day and I chased Jonathan back home. He was so happy in wolf form and I knew how he felt. I would take a guess that he finally felt free. No wonder he wanted to be naked all the time. That was something that I would have to try to make him grow out of because he had to learn to wear clothes in his natural form, I knew he loved the feeling without restraints. It was an amazing feeling that I would love to have everyday but unfortunately, we always had to deal with real life.

Johnny was catching on really well and always listened to what I taught him during our lessons. I never did anything too strenuous with him but we were just learning the basics right now.

We turned the final corner out of the forest that bordered our house and I automatically knew that something was wrong. I could smell blood and a lot of it.

_Stay with him. Help him until he phases out. _I commanded Seth and went back human in a second.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and jumped the fence easily before running towards the house.

Nessie was waiting for me at the back door. I could tell that there was a lot of commotion inside but the curtains were drawn so that I couldn't see in.

"Nessie, what's going on?"

She looked pale but still put together, "Jacob, we had a little…accident."

"What, was it the babies?" I asked and made a move towards the door but she stopped me.

"No, it's Leah." She said.

"Leah, what the hell's going on?"

She was about to say something else but Doc came out and wiped his hands on a towel that he was carrying. There was blood all over his jeans and shirt. He even had some in his hair. He had a calm look on his face but I knew that behind his façade was terror. He just had practice hiding it.

"Doc, what's going on?" I asked.

Instead of responding, he looked to Nessie. He just clapped my shoulder and then retreated back inside.

"Nessie…"

"Jacob, Anthony decided to use his power today." She said strangely.

"Oh, well is anyone hurt?"

"Yeah…"

I pushed past her and went into the house. I could have sworn that I just steeped into a scene from _A Clockwork Orange. _There was literally blood in every nook and cranny of the room. It was soaked into the carpet, glistening off of the leather coaches, staining the walls, clinging to the curtains; it looked like a torture chamber that got out of hand.

I was stunned and felt Nessie come up behind me. I could hear the rest of the family in the other room and I didn't even know what to do first. I could see where someone had tried to scrub the blood off of the carpet but it didn't even look like the soap tried. The blood was so red and I could practically feel the pain of whoever had suffered this much.

"Please tell me that the babies are alright." I said as I closed my eyes. There was too much blood to come from my babies but I had to check.

Nessie ran her hand along my spine, "They're fine. It was Leah. She's healing now but…it was so brutal. Grandpa says that she needs to rest."

"What the hell happened?" I asked without turning around.

Her hand stayed on my back as she pushed me her memories of this morning.

I watched the whole confrontation between Nessie and Leah and I was seething before Nessie was even finished.

Who the hell did Leah think she was?

I was keeping track of everything and the Romanians were closer. I hopped that they would come because I wanted to kill them. There were four killings in Port Angeles over the weekend bringing the total to thirty-two and I knew that they were getting annoyed with us but there wasn't any way I was giving up my children. Did Leah really think that I would? She was obviously psychotic to think that I would even consider it and then to come into my house, threaten my wife and children and then try to take Elena herself? That was it. If she wasn't already practically dead, I would have done it myself. I don't give a fuck who she's related to or what she used to mean to me because I was through with her.

I was about to run out of the house and go find her but Nessie made me sit to watch the rest of the memory. I watched as Anthony's eyes glowed in the same way Elena's did and I was immediately scared. I didn't really know what to make of what I was seeing. My son was just in Nessie's arms but he was causing so much pain. Leah was on the ground bleeding, screaming, writhing and I would have felt sorry for her if I cared. Did that make me a cold hearted bastard? I guess it did but I was beyond caring. She was making evil Jacob appear and that was never good.

After Nessie took her hand off of my back, I didn't know what to say.

My son was fucking dangerous but I didn't love him any less. Of course I didn't. This just meant that we were going to have to be careful. We were going to have to teach him and I wouldn't put it past Doc to already have tests set up. Inside, I was actually kind of glad that Anthony had such a badass gift because that meant that he could protect himself. He was going to need that in his life since he and his siblings were so special. They would probably be hunted for most of their life just like their mother and now I knew that they could protect each other.

While I was kind of happy for my son's gift I was also fucking scared. He could practically kill someone with a glare and that was something I knew people would be scared of. How would everyone else take this? Would he be treated differently because of this? I knew he would because people were going to be fucking scared. He didn't deserve to be an outcast because of what he could do. Maybe there was an on off switch?

The main concern I had was safety. Was I going to have to separate Anthony from everyone like I did with Johnny? I hoped not because they were already pissed at me for not letting them be together and I think Anthony was missing his brother most of all. Elena had Seth but Anthony likes to play and he didn't really have anyone now that I was keeping Jonathan at a distance.

"I feel so bad." Nessie said quietly and went sat at the table.

"Why?"

"All I could think when I was asking him to stop was that he was a monster. What kind of mother am I? He never meant to do that. He was just trying to protect us and it was instinctual. I should never have thought so poorly of him."

I pulled her into a hug, "Don't even say that. You were just scared."

"He doesn't deserve to have people look at him badly because of what he can do. He never asked for this."

"Where is he?" I asked and pulled back.

"Asleep. Grandpa says that he's a little sleepy." She wiped her face.

"And everyone else?"

"They're in the other room."

"Ok, go in there and I'll follow you in a second." She nodded and went into the other room.

I saw Seth carrying Jonathan into the backyard and I knew I had to tell him what happened so that he could go be with Leah.

I went outside and made sure that he couldn't see in because that might scare him a little too much. I waited for him at the door.

"Hey Boss. What's up?" He said as he handed Jonathan to me who was sleeping. I knew that phasing took a lot out of him so he would be napping for a couple hours.

"Uh..we have a problem Seth." I said gravely so that he knew I was serious.

His smiled dropped, "What? Is it Elena?" He tried to move past me to the door but I blocked him.

"No, she's fine. It's your sister."

He rolled his eyes, "What did she do now?"

I told him what happened and when I was finished he looked just as confused as I knew he would be. He didn't understand what was going on but he could guess that it was serious.

"Wh…where is she?" He asked without emotion.

"At home, Doc patched her up and she's resting. She healed pretty quickly and it seems that Anthony didn't do any permanent damage."

Seth nodded and I patted his shoulder. I didn't really know what else to do. As much as Leah was his sister, they didn't have a very good relationship and I would suspect that he felt closer to us than he did towards her. I knew where he was coming from because I felt the same way towards Rebecca.

I hadn't even spoken to her in about a year even though she always comes around with Billy whenever he's here. Apparently she got a job at the hospital as a cook in the cafeteria and Doc sometimes tells me that she's doing much better with the booze but I wasn't in any position to re-cultivate a relationship with her. She was too much energy to deal with and she still hadn't truly accepted Nessie so I was over her.

"Go see her and make sure she's alright." I said to Seth because he looked extremely torn.

"I…ok but make sure that Elena's ok." He replied.

"She'll be here when you get back." I promised.

It looked like he was trying to convince himself of that fact and finally went into the forest.

I was glad that Johnny was asleep because I didn't want him to have to see the family room covered in blood. That would probably cause more nightmares than he needed.

I went into the front room and Anthony was awake now. He looked so innocent sitting in the middle of the carpet with his ball. The rest of the Cullens were around just watching. There wasn't really anything else to do.

"Dada." Anthony said when he saw me and tried to stand up.

While I wasn't scared of Anthony because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I didn't know how he would be around Elena or Johnny. I didn't want him to cause them pain by mistake. He was untrained and still lacked skill. He could slip up at any moment.

"Come on Bella, let's take the babies outside." Edward said, getting off of the couch.

Bella took Jonathan from me and Edward took Elena. They both left the room and I heard the front door close a second later.

I hesitantly sat on the floor next to Tony and he crawled into my lap. He was so sweet and probably didn't even know what he could do. Nessie's thoughts flashed through my mind and I couldn't get that image of Leah out of my head. He was dangerous that was for sure but he didn't need me to treat him that way. I promised myself that I wouldn't.

"First off, let me just say that your kids are fucking awesome Jacob." Emmett of course broke the silence that filled the room.

Jasper gave him a high five, "I think we could take over from the Voltrui now. I say we make a trip to Italy."

"Don't even say that." Doc warned, "If they even get an inkling of what the babies can do, they'll be over in a second. I have Alice watching them so we're good for now but once we take care of the Romanians, I suspect that the Volturi will hear about this."

"I still think we should just fucking take over. I mean, how hard could it be?" Emmett shrugged.

"While I don't necessarily like Aro's way of doing things, he does keep order in our world and I don't think we would be up to the job." Doc said.

"I think we could do it. I could be the king." Emmett puffed out his chest.

"I wouldn't allow that. There is no way you're running our kind." Esme giggled.

"I say we do it. Let's take over." Rose shrugged.

"First, can we just deal with my babies and then the Romanians?" Nessie said through her teeth and then came to get Anthony from me. She seemed to have lost all her apprehension from before because she picked him up like nothing was wrong.

"Emmett, Jasper and Embry have already volunteered to be test subjects." Doc said and clapped his hands together.

"He's not a science experiment." Nessie growled.

"Of course not sweetheart but we have to know what's going on." Esme calmed her down.

Nessie nodded and then handed Anthony off to Doc. We all went outside to start the testing.

Over the next hour, there was so much screaming, I didn't think I would ever get the sound out of my head.

We found out that unlike Elena and Jonathan, Anthony had a very firm hold on his gift. He could turn it on and off whenever he was asked and it only seemed to take a minimal amount of energy for him to control it. I was also happy to learn that Anthony seemed to have different levels of pain that he could project. It seemed to only be in three stages. As much as Nessie tried to convince me out of it, I wanted to be a test subject. I needed to fell what he was capable of.

There was the lesser level, which practically anybody could take. It reminded me of cutting yourself with a butter knife. The pain was there at first but faded rather quickly and was manageable. Anthony's gift was physical so small cuts and scrapes appeared on my skin but I could handle it.

Then there was the second level, which felt kind of like leaving your hand on the stove and not taking it off for a long time. The burning flowed through my veins and I could feel the blood leaving my body from the gashes and lacerations that littered my body but I would have taken that pain a thousand times over to not have to experience the third level of pain that Anthony was capable of.

Apparently, Leah had only gone through the second level because I doubted whether she would be able to survive the third stage. I had never been on Jane's bad side thus never had to experience her pain but she couldn't be anything compared to Anthony. He was lethal and I thought I had actually died after three seconds.

I could have sworn that I was dipped in acid because that was I thought it felt like. I rolled around on the ground and didn't even know my name anymore because the pain was so intense.

Once Anthony was told to stop, I actually passed out because I lost so much blood. When I woke up again, I was healed but still sore. It was the weirdest sensation and I could hardly move without my mind traveling back to what I felt earlier. By the time I woke up, it was dark outside.

"Hey." Nessie whispered as she dabbed my head with a wet cloth.

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours." She replied, "Why won't you ever listen to me? I told you not to do this. I told you to not put yourself in danger. Why wouldn't you just let Emmett and Jasper handle it?"

"If they can do it, then so can I." I tried to sit up and my head spun but I did it.

"Men." She said under her breath.

"What did we learn after I was out?"

"Well, his gift works on vampires too but of course they don't bleed. The cuts are still there but there isn't any pain. Emmett was so freaked out, he sat in the corner and rocked back and forth for about an hour. Jasper thinks it's the coolest thing in the world though. He went three times before he had to give up."

"And what about Embry, how did he do?"

"About the same as you but he was smart." She pointed at me, "He stopped after the second time."

"I had to know what it felt like." I got off the sofa and felt the blood finally start circulating.

"How is Tony?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's really scared through. Once he realized that he was causing pain, he wouldn't do it again."

"I figured that would happen after he saw me go down." I stretched.

"He actually cried for an hour when you didn't wake up but we also learned something else today." She said.

"What?"

"Elena's shield works against his gift too so I guess she's practically invincible." Nessie smiled, "And the babies are the only one's who can walk through it."

"What do you mean?" I asked and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hold on." She left the room and came back a second later with Elena on her hip and Johnny following behind.

"OK Elena, show daddy what you can do." Nessie put her on the floor and the shield was up in two seconds.

Looks like she had learned to control it better.

Johnny began crawling towards her and just went right through the shield like it wasn't even there. The sand that was suspended in the air around Elena, accepted Jonathan without complaint. I went to touch the shield and the low ringing sounded throughout the room.

"So, we can't get through but they can?" I asked.

"Yeah, Johnny and Tony have been in there with her for an hour. I think they think it's some kind of new playpen."

"You let them play together?"

"I thought it would be ok."

"You can't do that. They can't be too close or something dangerous might happen." I tried to pick up Elena but couldn't get through the shield, "Damn."

"You can't keep them separated forever Jacob."

"I know but just for now. We don't know how they would react."

"I don't think they'll hurt each other Jacob." She got on the floor and Elena's shield went down.

"Why did she listen to you?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I'm their mother." Nessie picked up Tony and Elena, "It's time for bed you three."

Now that we knew what the babies were capable of, I wasn't letting them stay with each other anymore. We kept Jonathan in our room and moved Elena to the other side of her room with Anthony so that they were separated. They didn't like that very much but they were going to have to deal with it for the time being. I wasn't taking any chances.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. I let Nessie and the babies sleep as I sat at the table, drinking my coffee. My phone ringing in my pocket brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Alice." I said once I read the caller id.

"_Jacob, I was calling to tell you that you're going to have some problems at work today." _She responded.

"Problems? What does that mean?"

"_Brittany's the one stealing money. I've known it for a while but I could never catch her at it because it was always too late. I just saw it for today." _

"And you couldn't have told me this before?" I snarled, "Did you know how long I've been stressing over my missing money?"

"_Well it wouldn't have made any difference. I could never catch her in time and you need to catch her doing it so that you can have a legitimate reason to fire her or she might sue." _

"We could have set up cameras." I said and grabbed my keys to head out of the door.

"_She's going to try something. Make sure you keep an eye on her so you can catch her. The more money she's taken, the harder we can hit her." _Alice said snidely and I was kind of scared.

"I hope you're right about this Alice."

"_I'll meet you at the garage. I just love taking down wrongdoers." _

"Ok, Robin Hood. Calm down." I ended the call and went to give everyone a kiss goodbye before driving to the garage.

Seth had started back a couple days ago and I could tell that he loved having a normal schedule again. I told him to stay with me the whole day because once Alice got here, we were taking Brittany down.

"I still can't believe she's gotten away with this for so long." Seth said angrily.

"I know but Alice said she's been keeping track of her. I'll be so glad when this shit is over."

Alice bounced into my office half an hour later and had her video camera with her.

"How is this going to work Boss?" Seth asked.

"I guess we just sit on her until she slips up." I shrugged.

"I'm going to get her."

I went down to the front desk where Brittany worked and just sat in one of the waiting room chairs, pretending to read a magazine. She looked at me suspiciously but didn't look too scared.

"Hello Mr. Black. Did you need anything?" She asked with a smile.

"No, I just came to check out the front. I haven't been up here in a while."

"Oh, ok." She said.

I sat in that fucking chair for an hour and was about to give up but Alice started signaling me from behind the door. She was frantically waving her hands and had her camera out. Seth was right behind her.

_Why are we going through all of this shit? _

I got out of my chair and hovered over the front desk.

"Are you about to head to lunch?" I asked as I played with the plant on the counter.

"Yes why, did you need me to stay?"

"No." I said nonchalantly.

I saw her slip something into her bag and I think it was a zip drive. She a made a move to get up.

_Who the fuck did she think I was? _

"What you got there?" I asked.

"What?" She said wide eyed.

"That thing you just put in your purse."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"Goddamn it Jacob. You don't know how to catch a thief." Alice rolled her eyes and snatched Brittany's purse away from her. She poured it out on the desk and fumbled through the contents until she found the zip drive.

"This is illegal. You can't go through my things." Brittany growled.

"Your purse fell over and everything came out." Alice snickered. She put the zip drive in the computer and I went around to see what was on it.

Come to find out, everything was on it. All my records, past clients, future clients, budget, employees.

"What the hell are you doing with all of this?" I asked and pushed Alice out of the way.

"I work here. I'm supposed to know what's going on." Brittany lied through her teeth.

"Bullshit." Alice snapped, "She was going to sell it."

"To who?" Seth got the camera in Brittany's face, "To the Russians? The Germans? Who wants our secrets?"

"Seth, be serious." Alice hit his shoulder.

"I don't have to talk to you." Brittany said snidely.

"You're fired. Get your shit and get out." I said and got up from the desk.

"You can't fire me. Do you know how much this place needs me."

"Secretaries are a dime a dozen sweetheart." Alice said.

"If I walk out of that door, you'll regret it."

"Get out." I said finally and didn't even stay to watch her leave.

Finally.

No more work drama but on some level, I knew that this wouldn't be the last we saw of Brittany.

* * *

**HOLY CAUGHT THE THEIF BATMAN**

**SO, AS YOU CAN SEE WE HAVE FINALLY DEALT WITH THE STEALING...KIND OF. THIS WEEK....? A HELLAVA LOT MORE WITH CHRISTIAN, I DONT KNOW IF ALL WILL BE REVEALED BUT HE WILL BE BACK. **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, ITS FINALS WEEK SO I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE UPDATING. I WILL TRY TO BE REGULAR BUT I DONT KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE. :(**

**EXCITING NEWS....I THINK I HAVE COME UP WITH A GOOD SETH/ELENA STORY. DONT GET ALL EXCITED BECAUSE I HAVE MORE STORIES I WANT TO WRITE FIRST BUT JUST MAKE SURE TO AUTHOR ALERT ME SO THAT YOU WILL KNOW WHEN I PUT IT UP. IT WILL BE IN PROBABLY MONTHS FROM NOW BUT JUST KNOW, I DO HAVE A STORY IN MIND AND ITS GOING TO BE GOOD. DONT EVEN ASK WHAT IT IS CUASE I CAN'T TELL YOU. DONT RUSH ME ON IT BECAUSE IT WONT BE OUT FOR A WHILE. I HAVE MORE BELLA/EDWARD STUFF TO DO. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	52. Chapter 52

Fast Cars and Candy Bars

Renesmee POV

**IM BACK WITH A NEW INSTALLMENT OF THVC. FINALS WEEK IS ALMOST OVER. YAY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME WELL WISHES. I THINK I DOMINATED THESE TESTS BUT YOU NEVER KNOW. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM. **  
**

* * *

Jacob left for work and I got up to start my day. The babies were still asleep so I could squeeze in a shower that I desperately needed.

Jacob had been going in earlier since he found out that Brittany had been the one stealing money. He was becoming paranoid with his employees because he didn't trust them now. I tried to calm him down but he made sure to check everything every day before he started work and before he came home every night.

Could you believe it? I was a nineteen year old mother and that was something I never thought I would say. Children were never an option for Jacob and I but now we had three wonderful blessings that I was so happy to mold into the beautiful people I knew they could be. Anthony, Elena and Jonathan are the light of my life and I can't see my life without them in it. They had changed me so much in such a short amount of time and had transformed me on a cellular level.

I don't know if that even makes any sense but to me it did. I would do anything for my children and I know that every mother says that but I truly meant it and I wouldn't doubt that I would have to do something drastic in the coming months to keep them safe.

The Romanians were close, I could feel them. I didn't know what would happen when they got here and I didn't know when they would be here but it was obvious that the Romanians were coming with a goal. They wanted my children but they were going to have to fight for them. It had only been a couple of days since Anthony's power had manifested itself and even now, he was a force to be reckoned with.

He never used his gift unless he thought that he was in danger but he could very easily. Since he realized that he could cause pain, he didn't like to use it. The only other time since his testing that I had seen his eyes glow was when a squirrel bit him. It was a couple of days ago and I thought it would be ok for him to play with it since he seemed so interested in the squirrel. Next thing I knew, Anthony was crying, he had a bite mark on his finger and I rushed over to make sure that he was ok.

I should have kept my distance because Tony was not planning on keeping that squirrel alive. His eyes went bright and the squirrel started rolling around on the grass, screeching in a high pitched sound. He was dead three seconds later and I had to look away because I really didn't know what to do. I wasn't scared of my son but I didn't really understand how he could kill like that even if it was an animal. I knew he wasn't a monster and I guess he was justified since he was hurt but we would have to work on that.

What would happen when he went to school and a kid pushed him down? Would I be getting a call from the office saying that my son had caused someone on the playground to erupt in screams and start bleeding?

_That would be an interesting PTA meeting. _

He would have to learn to only use the first setting of his gift because the other two were too dangerous. I wouldn't be able to let him out of the house if I didn't know that I could trust him with his power. There was no denying that he was dangerous but we had to make the best of it. He was my baby and I would never look at him any differently. I was happy that he could protect himself if needed and that made me feel confident in the fact that the Romanians won't get very far in their goals. We hadn't tested if Tony's gift worked on more than one person at a time but that was next on the experiment list. We have to just take it slow for now. Emmett was the main helper when it came to Tony. They got along great and I was worried that he would start to rub off on him.

As far as the other two went, I was happy that they seemed to be adjusting to their gifts as well. Elena was not going to be outdone by her brother and could now keep her shield up for a couple of seconds although it tired her out immensely but she was working on keeping it up no matter what we said. In human development, she said her first sentence yesterday and I almost fell over. She said 'I want blood'. It was clear and unwavering, not like a normal baby would say. I think that Seth had coached her though because that was all she could say. He was the one with the camera in her face every day when he came home from work. I had to actually set up a room for him in the house because he wouldn't go home. So basically, Seth was living with us now. He had some clothes in the room and his bathroom was filled with all his things.

_I don't know how mama and daddy did it because I was about to kill him. _

Boundaries didn't matter to Seth. He was always here. It was like having four children but to tell you the truth, I didn't mind. He was a big help and I had kind of gotten used to having him around. I knew that he was trying to make up for lost time and I had gotten better with him over the past weeks. I was surprised that I was doing so well with all of this because I was dealing with a lot. My daughter was practically Seth's and even though I knew the strength of imprinting I felt useless on some occasions.

Sometimes she would cry for Seth instead of me and she would let him feed her but not me. I felt like a horrible mother until mama showed me the baby videos of me. I practically shut her out of my life at the age to two weeks. It was like I only saw Jacob and she learned to deal with it so I would have to as well.

Jonathan was having the time of his life with his new found wolf gene. He didn't even try wearing clothes anymore because he liked to feel free as Jacob explained it to me. I was a little more firm when it came to wearing clothing in the house. Outside, he could do whatever but it got a little shameful when I had to try feeding a naked two year old every morning. That was when Seth came in handy. He was one of the only ones who could wrestle Johnny into clothes.

As far as the wolf gene went, Johnny had exceptional control just like Jacob and I knew that would be the case. Jacob was teaching him the ways of the pack and I was so proud of Jonathan for keeping his cool most of the time. He had only sporadically phased once when Anthony tried to chase him across the family room. That was a time when I had to actually call everyone to get involved because the babies started using their gifts and the house erupted into a battle.

Johnny phased and tried to bite Tony who caused Johnny to scream in pain. Then Elena went crazy and used her shield to do something. She just sat in the corner and I didn't really know what to do.

It took Seth, Jasper, Jacob and Daddy to calm things down and I didn't ever want to have to deal with something like that again.

I stayed under the shower water and decided that it was time to get out and start my day. I wrapped a towel around my body and didn't even bother drying off. I brushed my hair to make sure that all the tangles were out before going into the bedroom.

"Mama." Elena said from the bed. Actually, all three of them were on the bed but I didn't know how since our bed was pretty high plus they were in their crib the last time I checked.

"What is going on in here?" I asked worriedly as I checked them for bruising.

"Sef." Johnny clapped his hands.

Jonathan and Anthony had grown close to Seth because he was always here with them. I noticed that they had let up on the protective mode when it came to Elena and Seth.

"Hey Nessie." Seth said from behind me, "I just came to get the babies up."

"Seth, I'm in a towel." I said and tried to usher him out.

"Oh please, you don't think I've seen you naked?" He smirked as I pushed him out, "Jacob has a very dirty mind plus, I used to change you."

"Shut up."

I dressed quickly and then let him back in the room. He sat on the bed and Elena along with Anthony climbed into his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked as I changed Johnny's diaper.

"No, I have off today."

"You seem to always have off nowadays." I laughed.

"I know. Jacob lets me go so that I can hang out with Lainey." He held her close.

I still cringed at that nickname but I didn't say anything.

"I don't think this relationship is healthy." I said carrying Johnny downstairs and Seth followed with the other two.

"I didn't say anything when you were with Jake."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Just make sure you don't get too attached."

"To late for that Nessie."

We fed the babies and that took a while since they decided that today was going to be a blood day. Seth had to go hunt a deer behind the house so that I could feed them and we hadn't hunted with them yet but I wanted to try.

"Andrea's coming over in about an hour." I said as I helped Tony eat his Cheerios.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"We're starting to get to work on this community center. Jacob wants us to really buckle down so that we can start construction on it."

"Wasn't Leah supposed to be doing that?"

"Supposed to was the key word. She didn't do anything." For a minute, I forgot that we were talking about his sister.

As of two days ago, Seth and Leah didn't have a relationship. Period.

He was infuriated when he learned that Leah tried to take Elena and I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was going to murder his sister and Sue was really torn up because her family was basically falling apart. Of course she had Charlie but her children weren't speaking. She pulled the 'your father would be ashamed' card and I truly felt for them but my children came first so Leah's feelings were the least of my worries. If she died tomorrow, I don't think I would even care.

Seth and Leah actually got into a huge, knock out fight and they were both pretty hurt but Seth said he was justified. I think he broke her arm and she gave him a couple nasty bruises. I wasn't really paying attention.

I was about to say something but Seth cut me off, "She's always been lazy."

"She just needs a good kick in the ass."

"That's what we have Tony for right big guy?" Seth said and Tony gave him a high five.

"Jacob's gift is also coming today." I said as I wiped Johnny's mouth.

"What gift? I haven't heard about any gift." Seth said annoyed, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?"

"Calm down Seth. I didn't want you to tell Jacob and we both know you can't keep secrets."

"I can so." He puffed out his chest. Anthony and Jonathan followed his actions.

"No you can't and I want Jacob to be surprised."

"Fine but you can't keep it from me long."

"It will be here soon." I checked the clock and realized that it actually should be here any minute.

We finished feeding the babies and I had just set them in their playpen when the bell rang, signaling someone at the gate.

"I want to get it." Seth tried to beat me to the door.

"No, go back with the babies." I pushed him out of the way.

"No, this is my house too."

"Since when?"

"Since…since forever."

"Go stay with the babies."

"They're already here." Seth pointed behind him and sure enough, all three of them were stumbling towards me.

"How did you three get out?" I picked up Anthony.

"Outside?" Johnny pushed past me and went into the driveway but Seth caught him before he fell.

I hit the button that opened the gate. A giant eighteen-wheeler pulled into the circular driveway and parked right in front of the door.

"What the hell did you get?" Seth asked.

"Shut up." I said as the deliveryman hopped out of the truck.

He was smacking gum and looking at the house in awe, "Damn missy. Nice place you got here." He chuckled in a thick Mississippi accent.

"Thanks." I said quickly, "Is that it?"

"Sure is. I just need you to sign this." He held out his pad, "Is this your husband?" He asked and nodded towards Seth.

Before I could even say anything, Seth answered, "Sure am. Married three years. Nice to meet you." They had their manly bonding time while I signed the paper, "What's in here."

"Don't tell him. We're not even married." I handed the deliveryman's pen back to him.

"Are these your children? They're so cute." The deliveryman tried to touch Tony but his eyes started glowing, "Ouch." The man pulled his hand back.

"Must have been static shock." I said to cover up any suspicion he had.

"Whatever you say little lady." He laughed and opened up the back of the truck.

"What have I told you about that?" I told Anthony harshly.

"Sowwwy." He hung his head.

"Awww, Ness. Look what you did." Seth took Anthony into his arms while I bent down to get Elena.

"He has to learn Seth." I rolled my eyes.

That was why all the babies liked Seth. He spoiled them rotten and they could get away with anything.

The deliveryman went into the back of the truck and Seth tried to peek around the back but I kept him in place. The roaring of an engine filled the driveway and seconds later, the deliveryman pulled the car out of the back of the truck.

"No fucking way." Seth said in astonishment.

"Just the reaction I was hoping for." I snickered.

Since the fucking Romanians stole Jacob's Lamborghini that he loved so much, I decided to get him another car but he needed an upgrade so this was the perfect opportunity to get him something I knew he would appreciate.

The deliveryman left the driveway after he handed me the keys and gave a tip of his hat. Seth began circling the black and red, 2010 Bugatti Veyron. It was sleek, fast and looked like it stepped out Transformers.

"I can't believe you. I want to drive it." Seth pleaded and put the babies down in the grass next to the drive. They sat and started playing in the dirt. I kept my eyes on them.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to know. Don't scratch it." I pushed him away from the car.

"Do you know what this is? How could you get one? I can't believe this. I want one." He rambled.

"I know what it is Seth. I bought it."

"You bought it?"

"Ok well Grandpa bought it but I picked it out."

"I'm having a talk with Doc tomorrow. This is a Bugatti Veyron." He held up his hands, " The most expensive street legal car available on the market today. It is the fastest accelerating car reaching 0-60 in 2.6 seconds and it claims to be the fastest car with a top speed of 253 mph+"

"I know Seth. I read the brochure."

"Are these even allowed in the US?"

"I guess so. No one's possessed it yet so I'm guessing yes." I shrugged.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? This car is…" He did some calculations in his head, "I don't know. Over one million."

"Hence why Grandpa bought it."

Elena crawled up to the car and tried to rub his hand over it, "No, no, sweetheart. Don't touch daddy's new car." I picked her up.

"Let me drive it to the garage."

"No, I want Jacob to come home to it. You can't go showing it off."

"Please." He begged.

"No and I better not see you hotwiring it either." I turned around to go back inside. Seth grumbled but picked up the boys and followed me.

I pulled out all the plans for the community center and Seth played with the babies on the floor. I was trying to get everything set up for when Andrea came over because we had to get to work on this. I had a few ideas and I knew that she was going to be a great asset to building what Jacob wanted. Andrea rang the doorbell an hour later and I could tell that we weren't going to get any work done because she looked really torn up. Her eyes were puffy and red, making it look like she hadn't slept in days.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked candidly.

"Uh…I don't think so. Do you want to come in?" I moved so that she could enter the house.

"I don't understand why…"

"Hey Andrea." Seth said, coming into the foyer, "What's up?"

"Nothing Seth. We're busy." I pulled Andrea upstairs so that we could have some privacy.

We went into my room, I closed the door and she flopped down on the bed face first. She turned her head so that I could see her. I sat in the couch and waited for her to begin.

"Do you think Embry loves me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, why would you think he didn't?"

"We've been going out for four years and I thought that he would have asked me to marry him by now. I don't want to be pushy or anything but I want to marry him so badly."

"Andrea, don't beat yourself up about this. Embry just takes time."

"Is it because he didn't imprint on me?" She sat up and wiped her face, "Maybe he's waiting to find his imprint and he doesn't want to waste his time with me anymore."

"Stop talking stupid." I got off the couch and sat next to her on the bed, "He loves you more than anything and I know he'll marry you one day." I said with conviction.

"I don't think it will happen. I've been hinting for the better part of a year and he hasn't made a move."

I laughed, "Can I tell you something?" I asked and she nodded, "Right before your first date, he was so messed up that I had to actually slap some since into him. He just needs a little push. Do you want me to ask Jake to talk to him?"

"No, then it feels like he's just doing it to please me."

"He will ask you when he's ready. I know it." I said truthfully.

Imprint or not, I knew that Embry was head over heels in love with Andrea and they would be married one day. There wasn't any doubt in my mind.

"Are you ok?" I asked and wiped the rest of the tears from her face.

"Yeah, I just had to get that out." She gave a broken laugh.

"Trust me on this. He loves you." I hugged her.

"Thank you Nessie and nice car by the way."

"Do you think Jacob will like it?" I laughed.

"He loves anything with four wheels."

For the next couple of hours, Andrea and I worked like maniacs. I knew that Leah was worthless. It took us two hours and we had already signed contractors and made sure that everything was set to begin construction. Since there wasn't a high demand of sites to be built in Forks, we scheduled production for the end of the summer in September, which was only about a month away but that was ok because Jacob wanted this done fast.

Seth tried to help but ended up causing more trouble than he was worth. I just told him to sit on the floor with the babies because he wasn't helping at all. Andrea and I worked better as a twosome and he was just confusing us with his suggestions.

After a while he just wanted to drive Jacob's car but that wasn't happening so he pouted on the floor with the babies.

"So, then after the construction is done, we can start hiring I guess and getting the word out." I said as we began packing up.

"Good. This should be an amazing project." Andrea said as she hugged me at the door, "We did good work today."

"You'll be back in a couple days right?"

"Of course." She smiled and then got into her car before driving away.

I went back inside but only to get my purse so I could go grocery shopping, "Seth, I'm going out for a sec. Stay with the babies please." I called from the kitchen.

"You better not be driving Jacob's car." He shouted back, "If I can't drive it then neither can you."

"I can if I want to. I bought it."

"Your grandfather bought it. Don't get confused." He came in carrying Elena with Jonathan and Anthony walking behind him.

"Just don't let them get into trouble." I kissed each one of the babies on the head and then gave Seth one after he begged like a child.

I walked out of the house and had an internal debate with myself.

_Don't touch the car Nessie. It's not yours. It's Jacob's. Don't drive the car. _

My willpower wasn't as strong as I thought it was because I was going 90 on the highway in the Veyron a second later. I wasn't as into cars as Jacob but I could appreciate the fine beauty of a foreign automobile and this one was the best. I had already named her Jamie, a female version of James Bond because this was the kind of car he would drive if he wasn't busy blowing things up.

I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store five minutes later and made sure to park as far away from the other cars as possible so that they wouldn't be tempted to touch or take pictures. I stepped out of the car and was immediately caught off guard by the red and blue lights that were flashing in my face.

"Hay ho Nessie." Grandpa Charlie jumped out of his cruiser in his uniform.

"Hi Grandpa. What are you doing here?" I gave him a hug.

"Just came to pick up some groceries for Sue. She's trying out some new recipes and I have to make sure to bring some new things home every day." He rolled his eyes, "What about you?"

"The same." I nodded and we began walking away from the cars but he stopped when he noticed what I was driving.

He stayed silent as he circled the car and I waited painterly. He didn't say anything when he was done except, "I'm definitely coming over later."

Once we got inside, we split up so that we could do our shopping and I told him that he could come over later to test drive the car after Jacob and Seth had their fun. I walked the aisles and picked up anything that I thought we might need. I decided to make chicken and broccoli ravioli for dinner because it was something that we could all eat, including the babies and I had to admit that I made a fuck awsome ravioli.

I was in line to check out and started eyeing the candy section near the registers. Sue me, I needed some chocolate. I was trying to decide between a plain ol' Hershey bar or a Snickers when I heard his voice.

"Nessie?" He said from behind me.

"Christian?" I asked and dropped the candy bars in my hand, "Wh..what are you doing here?" I asked when I picked them up.

"I live here. A guys gotta eat." He shrugged.

"Oh that's right. I keep forgetting about you."

He still looked the same as before and I could have sworn that I was looking at Jacob besides the eyes and some small distinctions in the face.

"I haven't seen you around." He said as he put his items on the belt and I pulled out my card to pay for my groceries.

"I've been really busy lately so I haven't been into town." I nodded.

"You live far away?"

"Just a couple minutes but not in Forks, no."

We talked for awhile about nothing and he insisted that he carry my bags out to the car even though I didn't think we needed to talk more than necessary. He was nice and all but his resemblance to Jacob was too creepy.

"Which ones yours?" He asked as he looked around the lot.

"The one in the back." I began heading towards the car.

"Please tell me that we're not going to the Veyron." He groaned, "You're killing me."

I laughed at his face, "Yeah, I just bought it for my husband."

"Are you serious? This car is the shit." He got more wide eyed as we approached.

"That's why I bought it." I popped the trunk and it rose easily.

"I have to meet the lucky man who's getting this baby. He better know how lucky he has it."

"Well, he works hard so he deserves a gift now and then."

I was about to say something else but Grandpa was behind me in a second, "Hey Nessie, who's your friend?" He asked with a hard look.

"Charlie, this is Christian. Christian, Charlie." I spoke. All the 'chs' were making me tongue tied.

Grandpa Charlie eyed Christian up and down while shaking his hand.

"You're the chief of police aren't you?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Grandpa asked without trying to hide his suspicion.

"Just moved here from Santa Cruz." Christian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Do..are you friends with Billy Black?"

"Yes." Grandpa relied apprehensively, "How do you know Billy?"

"I don't. I've just heard a lot about him and heard your name a few times."

We stood there for a while without saying anything.

"I hate to make this even more awkward, but I think I have to get back to the babies." I said and cursed Emmett because that was something he would say just to make the situation even weirder.

"Oh, of course sweetheart. I'll be over later." Grandpa gave me a hug and I could tell that he was eyeing Christian behind me.

I got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, looking at Christian in the rearview mirror. There was something going on here and it was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Why is it that all the weirdoes have to show up in my life?" I asked myself. The roar of the Veyron drowned out all my thoughts as I headed home.

* * *

**HOLY BUGATTI BATMAN**

**IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW, THE BUGATTI VEYRON IS ONLY THE BESTEST CAR IN THE WORLD AND I WOULD LOVE TO OWN ONE IF I EVER GET TO BE A BILLIONAIRE BUT UNTIL THEN, I CAN ONLY DREAM THROUGH MY STORIES. IN ANY CASE, CHRISTIAN IS BACK. HMMMMMM MMMMMM. IM REALLY SURPRISED THAT NO ONE IS GUESSING RIGHT ON THIS CHARACTER BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO FIGURE HIM OUT. HE HAS MORE TO COME. **

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING, WHERE ARE THE ROMANIAN? I HAVE FOUND THAT VILLAINS ARE MORE SCARY WHEN THEY WORK FROM BEHIND THE SCENES. REMEMBER THAT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. **

**HOPE WE ENJOYED. I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER ONE OUT EITHER TOMORROW OF SATURDAY BUT CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING. I DID NOTICE THAT I HAVE BEEN KIND OF THIRSTY LATELY SO YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING UP? A CERTAIN DRINK MADE WITH LOTS OF CITRUS. HMMMMM MMMMM**

**SHOW ME SOME LOVE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	53. Chapter 53

Bugatti Lemonade, Grocery Games and Blue-Eyed Babies

Jacob POV

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? IM DONE WITH MY SECOND YEAR OF COLLEGE. SO FUCKING PUMPED. NEXT WEEK, I HAVE OFF SO EXPECT LOTS OF UPDATES TO MAKE UP FOR THIS SUCKEY WEEK. NO BABY CHAPTER THIS WEEK BUT YOU'LL GET DOUBLE NEXT GO ROUND. **

**HOPE YOU ALL ARE THIRSTY**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat in my car, driving home as I tried to not think about my tedious day. I just wanted to get home.

To be honest, I could retire now and not have to worry about money for the rest of my life. Hell, even my great, great, grandchildren would be set but I knew I couldn't do that. I loved my job too much but it was days like these that forced me to work on my anger management.

From the moment I walked in today, I knew that it was going to be a bad day. I could just feel it and as soon as I sat in my seat, it began. After Brittany was fired, I heard through a little birdie that she was now working for FMS, which really shouldn't have surprised me but it kind of did. That was ok because FMS weren't the only ones who could play dirty. I hired a kid right out of high school but instead of employing him at my garage, I paid him to get a job at FMS. I know it was dirty but I had to know what they were doing over there.

I barely even knew the kid's name and no one knew that I was sending him over there to spy except Seth, Embry and Andrea who had set up the whole thing. She was devious and when she suggested that we send someone over there under the radar, we all jumped at the prospect of learning what FMS wanted with us and how they planned on taking us down.

Come to find out, Brittany had been working for them all along. She was selling the information to them and they were stealing my clients secretly by slowly bringing them over to their garage. I wouldn't have even noticed it if our spy hadn't told us. It was a given that we would lose clients throughout the year but I didn't even notice that it was more than it should have been.

I was fucking furious. Who did these people think they were? And then on top of all that, Brittany had been playing us from the beginning. I was so stupid and should have been paying more attention to the little details but that was why she was able to keep this up for so long. We had so many jobs to do and so much money coming in, a little skimming from the top went unnoticed.

Alice suggested that we sue and Emmett wanted to kill her but both of those options were more than they were worth. I would rather just hit FMS where it hurt, their business. They had spies so I could too. Andrea and Nessie were starting to work on the community center, which I was happy about and Esme had drawn up plans to redo the high school on the rez so things weren't all bad.

Today just seemed to not go as planned in any way. First, there was some bug going around so about five people called out sick. I had to step up and work on the floor, which on any other day I would be thrilled about but I had too much to do in my office that didn't get done because I had to help the mechanics. That meant that I was going to have to take my work home with me, which I hated to do but it had to get done.

Secondly, on my day from hell, we got a little visit from the Business of Commerce for the state of Washington. They occasionally did routine checks to make sure that things were going well with the businesses in the state, especially in small towns. So there I stood, in my oil stained shirt and grimy hands, trying to explain how my business had grown and prospered over the past year. Basically, I was fucking embarrassed to even show them around but they didn't seem to care that I looked like a bum so I hoped that our review wouldn't be too bad.

Add all of that up plus a grease fire, Colin's broken hand and a broken window; you have my fucking day.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a black and red blur zoomed past me on the two way road that led into Forks.

"What the hell?" I wiped my head around to see who it was but the car was off faster than it came.

I laid my foot on the pedal of the Escalade so that I could try and catch whoever it was who tried to outrun me. No one beat Jacob Black at a road race.

I saw the car from up ahead but I had to shake my head because that couldn't be right. What the hell was a Bugatti Veyron doing in Forks? All we had here was beat up old trucks and late 90s model station wagons besides anything the Cullens would drive.

"Ah ha." I said as I figured it out, "Looks like Eddie got a new toy." I tried to seep up some more but he was too goddamn fast for me and I could tell that I was losing ground.

Suddenly, the Bugatti turned down the side street that led to the cliffs and I knew exactly where he was going. I could cut him off if I took the next road so that's what I did and I climbed higher through the forest. I could hear the waves as I got closer to the cliffs and saw the break in the trees.

"No she didn't." I said in awe as Nessie sat on the hood of the fucking hot Bugatti Veyron with a wicked grin.

I turned the Escalade off and didn't even think I was worthy to get out of the car. I finally made my way out and walked slowly. Even one wrong movement and my unbelievable dream might disappear.

"Don't be scared of her Jacob." Nessie leaned back on her hands as she kicked her legs in front of the car.

"Nessie, I love you but if this is mine then I want a divorce so that I can marry the Veyron." I think I said but I couldn't be sure because all I could see was the car.

She hopped off of the car and made her way over to me, "Happy Birthday, Happy Easter, Happy Halloween, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"We're not Jewish." I said lamely.

"We are now. With as much money as I spent on this thing, we might need to start going to church."

I lifted her up and spun her around like in some cheesy romantic movie, "Please tell me you bought this for me. Please."

"You needed a replacement for your Lamborghini." I kissed anywhere I could reach on her face when I put her down, "And you better not divorce me." She said sternly.

I just laughed at her expression and started to circle the black and red masterpiece, "How did you get your hands on this?" I ran my fingers along the slick surface of the hood.

"Grandpa has connections. He thought you would appreciate it." She walked behind me.

"So, this is mine?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting the answer to be 'no'.

"Yes." She smirked.

"I fucking love you. Do you know what this is Nessie?"

"Yes Jacob and I know how much it cost and I know how much horsepower it has and I know how fast she can go, before you say anything."

"Well excuse me but I thought you might want to learn about the beauty of French car making."

She just laughed and sat back on the hood of the car, which didn't even move under weight. I continued to circle the car, excuse me, _my _car.

When I made it back around to the front, I pushed myself in between Nessie's legs and began devouring her face with kisses. When I reached her neck, she knew what I wanted.

"Jacob, I have perishables in the trunk." She said and tried to push me off but it was a weak attempt so I knew she wasn't serious.

I pushed us back so that she was laying on the hood the car and I was hovering over her, "We never got a chance to christen the Lamborghini. I say we do double duty." I continued to lick and suck on her exposed neck.

"Jacob, the food will spoil."

"Fuck the food." I can't believe I just said that but at this moment, Nessie was all I wanted.

"Can you be gentle and not break the car?" She asked as her back arched off of the car, "Scratch that, I don't want gentle. I want a fuck." She growled as my hands began to fondle her chest.

"Your wish is my command." I smirked and continued to kiss her collarbone, "I hope no one can see us."

"Who cares?" Nessie's nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of my shirt and she threw it off a couple of seconds later, leaving me in my undershirt and dress pants.

She racked her fingernails over my chest and stomach causing my body to react just like it always did when she touched me like that. My dick shot straight up and it was actually painful but the pleasure outweighed it. I unbuttoned her jeans and nearly ripped them off of her body. Her lace panties were still on but I ran my finger along her slit and she shuddered against my touch.

She moved her hands to the buckle of my belt and undid it without any problem and my lips continued to eat hers. She was so soft under me and that along with the picture of us on the hood of _my_ Bugatti made me want to go all primal on her, which I doubt she would have minded.

"Jacob, please just hurry up. I can't take much more of this." She gave up trying to get my pants down and I wouldn't let her move.

"Don't you want to take this slow?" I breathed against the skin of her breast before I took it into my mouth. She arched again, pushed herself deeper into my mouth.

"No...I said...I need a fuck."

"Yes ma'am." I unzipped my pants fully and without missing a beat, moved her panties to the side as I sheathed myself within her wet heat.

"Fuck." We said at the same time and I thought I would be able to cum without even moving because the feeling of just being inside of her was enough for me.

She moved her hands to my undershirt and ripped it right down the middle as I began to move slowly yet steadily.

I stood up so that I could look down at her and continued to move my lower half in and out of her body as she withered in pleasure. The car was so sturdy that it didn't even move as I continued to penetrate her harder and harder each time. My pants were around my ankles and the breeze against my sweaty skin made me shiver.

"Holy...shit." She panted with each time I slammed into her.

I was scared that I was hurting her but she never complained once so I kept pounding into her on the hood of the car as she screamed my name. I could feel myself getting closer with each second but I wasn't' giving up. I felt her walls tightening against me yet she never came, just a nod to her exceptional control that I loved.

As the seconds continued, I desperately wanted to take a picture of this sight and wished that someone was watching so that they could video it for later.

_Is that weird? Too bad._

"Are you close?" I asked and as I squinted my eyes together, trying to hold myself off.

"I've been close." She panted and a second later I shot everything I had into her body and she screamed so loud, the birds left the trees.

_Score._

I collapsed on top of her and hoped I wasn't putting too much weight on Nessie or the car.

"Was that a thank you?" She asked as she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my shoulder.

"That was a thank you and whatever else you wanted." I gave her a smile and her eyes hooded over in lust again.

We fucked on the hood of the car two more times before I had to convince her to let me have a break. I didn't know if I could even walk after all of that. As she feared, the food in the back spoiled and we had to go back to get more. We left the Escalade on the cliffs and both got in the Veyron. I could get the other car later but right now, I wanted to ride in my new baby.

"There are some rules." Nessie said as she gripped the door, trying to keep herself in place as I sped around the corner at 180.

_Jesus!_

"I can't have rules with my car." I snorted.

"Oh yes you can. This thing cost too much to just drive it anywhere and her name is Jamie."

"Jamie? What about Butch or Rex?"

"Those are all guys' names."

"I know. This car deserves a guy's name." I hoped that Charlie wasn't around because I think I just broke the sound barrier.

"Jamie as in James Bond."

"Fine, since you bought the car then I guess you can name it."

"Well Grandpa bought the car but I picked it out and made sure it got here."

"You know what I like." I took her hand and drove with one hand as I continued to blast past the trees on the highway.

I had to slow down once I reached town but I'm pretty sure I was still going over the speed limit. We pulled into the parking lot and I went from 60 to zero instantaneously.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I pulled her face to mine once she was out of her seat belt.

"Jacob, stop it. We have starving babies at home." She kissed me before pushing away. She got out of the car but I didn't want to leave.

I debated whether or not to just let her go inside so that I could sit in Jamie.

Nessie came around to my side and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and flashed a smile.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Do I have to?" I replied like a child.

"Jacob, get out of the car. This is ridiculous. If I knew that you would act like this, I would have never even gotten the thing." She rolled her eyes.

"But it's so beautiful." I ran my hand along the leather interior.

"Jacob, don't play with me." She tried to pull me out of the car, "You will not cheat on me with this car."

"Yes I can." I grunted as I gripped the steering wheel.

"I will tie to you a tree and make you watch me burn it." She gave up.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." She said snidely and then walked away.

I grumbled and locked the car as I followed her through the parking lot. I lifted her up from behind and she let out a squeal.

"Jacob, put me down."

"Nope. You wanted to play dirty so this is what you get." I laughed.

People looked at us as we walked into the store and I placed her gently into the larger part of a shopping cart.

"Are you serious?" She huffed.

"You're in time out." I started to push the cart around and people really stared at us then. We knew everyone so I made sure to smile and wave like nothing was wrong.

"Charlie's going to hear about this." She said and tried to get out but she couldn't.

"Just sit tight sweetheart. What do you want for dinner?" I made my way through the aisles.

"I was going to make some chicken and broccoli ravioli..." She said.

"My favorite." I licked my chops.

"...but now you can have a frozen pizza. I'm only making enough for me and the babies."

"Please, I'm sorry." I got on the floor and begged on my knees.

It felt so good to laugh at something stupid and we couldn't stop once we started. People really started looking when I was rolling on the floor and Nessie was cracking up in the cart but I didn't give a flying shit.

"Ok, ok. You really have to get me out now. I can't breathe and my stomach is cramping up." Nessie took deep gulps.

"Alright." I lifted her up and set her on the ground. Before hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry."

"You're just saying that so you can have some ravioli."

I palmed her glorious ass in my hands and gave a small squeeze, "You know me so well."

"Stop being a guy and help me shop." She pushed me away and we spent the next hour trying to stock up on anything and everything. Somehow, she decided now that I was here, we needed everything.

"I still don't understand why we need more chicken." I said as Nessie put yet another package in the now three carts that we had.

"Because, I just decided to have a BBQ next weekend. It's going to be the last one of the summer and we need to have one."

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"And this time, you can make the pasta salad all by yourself." She kissed me and then went off to shop some more while I tried to maneuver the three carts.

We finally finished when Nessie decided she was done. We made our way to the checkout line.

"Have I ever told you about Christian?" She asked as I helped her put the food on the belt.

"What the hell is a Christian?"

"He's this guy I've seen. It's weird actually. Christian is always here whenever I'm here." She explained and I immediately went on edge. I didn't like her talking to strange men that I didn't know. Hell, I didn't even like her talking to men that I did know.

"Who is he?" I asked, trying to hide my anger but I don't think it worked because even I could hear the growl coming from my throat.

"Calm down. I don't even know him that well but he looks exactly like you."

"What do you mean, he looks exactly like me?"

"I mean, if you saw him, you'd think that you were looking into a mirror. His eyes are a different color but he still looks like you." She shook her head while the clerk rang up our items.

"No one looks like me."

"Wait until you meet him. I'm going to invite him to the BBQ if I can find him. Just wait." She said.

"OK Nessie, whatever you say."

We paid for our items and then began walking outside with our bags. I stepped out of the store and accidentally ran into a small girl who was bouncing around. I dropped some of my bags but Nessie didn't seem to notice and continued walking.

"Sorry." I told the girl who picked herself up.

"It's ok." She smiled. She was about three and had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Her dark blonde hair was down to her waist and she had the face of a cherub like you would see in one of those Renaissance paintings.

"Are your parents out here?" I asked and looked around. I didn't see anyone.

"No. I'm all alone." She giggled and then skipped off around the corner.

_What the hell is wrong with America's __parent's __today?_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Nessie brought the Veyron in front of me and popped the trunk.

"What the hell took you so long?" She asked when I got in the car and she sped off.

"Nothing. I just bumped into this little girl.

"Did you hurt her?" She asked worriedly, "What did her parents say?"

"No, I didn't hurt her and she didn't have any parents."

"She didn't have parents?"

"Well I guess she has them but they weren't around." I shrugged.

"Oh, well at least she wasn't hurt."

As we pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Blue Eyes again and the little girl waved at me from behind another car. I turned around to look at her again but she was gone within a second.

_What is going on with me?_

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts as we made our way back home.

As soon as I opened the door to the house, I heard the loud giggles of my children as they ran towards me.

"They've missed you." Nessie said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Jonathan, Anthony, and Elena stumbled into the foyer and I picked them all up at the same time. This is what made my day. Who cares about all the stress and shit from work because when I came home, this is what I lived for.

I helped Nessie make dinner and thankfully, Seth had to leave to go on patrol so we could have some family time. We fed the babies who nearly devoured Nessie's ravioli like it was their last meal but who could blame them?

I went to bed that night and finally got some sleep for the first time in a long time. Of course, something had to wake me up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Don't you dare answer it," Nesise grumbled and rolled off of me.

"I have to." I reached over her and took the phone off of the cradle, "Hello?"

"_Jake dude, it's Seth. You've got to get down to the rez man."_

"Why?"

"_Someone died. The __Romanians made __their __first move."_

Her name was Jessica Moths and I didn't know her but I knew her sister from high school. She was just fifteen and the Romanians drained every ounce of blood in her.

Over the next couple of days, we were all searching frantically trying to find any trace of them but we couldn't. There wasn't even a trace of their smell or a track left in their wake, which scared me more than anything. Things I could see didn't frighten me because I could take them out if they were a threat but things I couldn't see or find was what really scared me. There was no trace of them.

We searched for days but still nothing.

I didn't know what the hell we were going to tell her parents but thankfully, Doc and Billy made something up that sounded plausible.

"It's been a long time since I've worn this." I held up my suit on the morning of Jessica's funeral. I didn't know her but Nessie and I were going because we felt responsible. She had died because we hadn't given in. We never would but I still felt a certain twinge of guilt for her loss.

"I know. I hate it when you have to wear it." Nessie pulled a dress on over her head and made sure it was straightened out.

"This just frustrates the hell out of me." I began to get dressed.

"You can't find anything at all?"

"No, but I can feel them." I snarled.

"I can too but they're staying hidden." She shook her head as she slipped into her heels.

"She had nothing to do with this and now, she's gone for no reason."

Nessie walked over to me and straightened out my collar, "This isn't your fault Jacob. You know that right?"

"I know but...."

"No buts. We took the road that any other parents would and yes, I feel bad for her and her family but we can't feel bad for doing the right thing. You're trying your hardest to stop them."

"I just don't know how I can look at her parents and know that there was something I could have done"

"You can only try Jacob. You're just one man." She kissed me softly before walking out of the closet.

The funeral was just as I expected; horrible. I just stood there as they lowered Jessica's casket into the ground. I couldn't even look up because if I did, I might see her crying father or her screaming mother. They had nothing to do with our world and yet, they were suffering worse than anything I could imagine. I didn't know if I would even be able to come to my child's funeral if it ever came to that and I prayed that it didn't. Nessie held my hand the entire time and we just stood there. There wasn't anything else we could do.

"I hate this." I whispered as I led Nessie to the car after the funeral was over.

"That was so sad." Nessie wiped her face with my handkerchief, "What if that was Elena?"

"I was thinking about that." I shook my head, "I wouldn't be able to even come to her funeral."

"You'd have to because I couldn't." Nessie whimpered.

I stopped walking and pulled her into a hug, "Nessie, you don't have to worry about anything. I will do everything I can to protect all of you." I vowed.

"I know. You always do." She held onto the front of my shirt.

I kissed her hair lightly and then rested my chin on top of her head. The drizzle began to come down around us and I wanted to get Nessie inside the car but she didn't want to move just yet so we stayed there.

I gazed out into the rain and squinted as I saw the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen staring back at me from the edge of the trees. With a smile and a wave, Blue Eyes was skipping off into the forest.

* * *

**HOLY BLUE EYED MYSTERY BATMAN**

**HMMMM MMMMMM. I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS YOU GUYS DONT KNOW. **

**I AM FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE WITH YOU GUYS AND CHRISTIAN. MORE AND MORE PEOPLE SEEM TO KNOW WHO HE IS BUT A LOT OF YOU ARE STILL STUCK. MORE SHALL BE REVEALED NEXT WEEK YOU THINK YOU HAVE AN IDEA ON HIM, SEND ME REVIEWS. IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THEN YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT BUT IM A GOOD CLUE HIDER.:)  
**

**BUT NOW WE HAVE ANEW CHARACTER? WHO IS SHE AND WHAT DOES SHE WANT? IS SHE HUMAN? IS SHE VAMPIRE?IS SHE HERE TO CAUSE TROUBLE? IS JACOB JUST CRAZY? SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT ONLY I KNOW THE ANSWERS TO. **

**HAHAHAHA **

**NEXT WEEK...? MORE WITH FMS, MORE CHRISTIAN, MORE BABY, MORE ROMANIANS, BASICALLY JUST MORE EVERYTHING. :)  
**

**LA DOLCE VITA WILL BE UPDATED TONIGHT. I NEED A NAP FIRST.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**WE'RE ALMOST TO 2000. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?  
**


	54. Chapter 54

Brothers in Arms and Hometown Gossip

Renesmee POV

**YOU GUYS ARE SO SPOILED. I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR ONE DAY AND I GET SO MUCH HATE MAIL AND NONSENSE. I COULDN'T HELP BUT LAUGH. I SWEAR. BUT ANYWAYS, I HAD TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER A LOT BECAUSE I WASNT HAPPY WITH IT AND IF I DONT LIKE IT, IT DONT GET POSTED. I HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYTHING WAS UP TO STANDARD PLUS, I HAD THE BABY CHAPTER TO WRITE TODAY. THATS RIGHT, TODAY IS BABY DAY. WE ALSO GET SOME ANSWERS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, ONE OF MY FAITHFUL READERS, WILDTHING7508 HAS CREATED A BEAUTIFUL BANNER FOR THE STORY. GO CHECK IT OUT. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. THANKS**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Ah ha. I found you." I said proudly as I looked up Christian online. He worked for the city council in the parks and recreation department. All I had to do was simply hack the city's database to find his personal information. Grandpa Charlie had found out where he worked so I didn't have any trouble getting the information I needed.

_Simple stuff._

Anyway, I really wanted to invite Christian to the BBQ I was having tomorrow. I showed Jacob what he looked like with my gift but Jacob was adamant that he looked ten times better than Christian. He wouldn't even acknowledge the similarities between them but I think that was because he was jealous that I had a new friend, well acquaintance would be more like it.

It had been two days since Jessica's funeral and that was an extremely sad event. I truly felt for her family because I just thought if I was in their position. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be able to watch as they put my daughter in the ground. I might lose my mind. Even thinking about it was too much for me.

I picked up the phone near the computer and dialed Christian's number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _A female voice said.

"Uh...hi. Is this Christian Rize's number?"

"_It sure is__, who is this?"_

"Renesmee Black. I was just wondering if I could speak with him for a minute. Who is this?"

"_Elizabeth, his girlfriend." _She said in a rude tone but I knew she was just threatened by some strange woman calling her house. I would have been the same way.

"Oh, well we met at the grocery store a couple of times and I was just wondering if you two would like to come to a BBQ that I was having at my house tomorrow with my family."

"_Um...I think that would be ok. He isn't here right now but I can ask him if you'd like?"_

"If you guys can't make it that's ok. I just thought you two would like to have dinner with us. There's a lot of people who usually come over but it's always fun." I goaded her.

She laughed, _"We know all about big families. Are you married?"_

"Yes and I have three children." I said proudly.

"_I would love to meet you. You sound really nice and we don't know that many people since we just moved here. I'm sure it would be ok. You said tomorrow?"_

"Yup, we usually start the festivities around one but I would have to come and get you from your house. You'll never find the place if you don't know what you're looking for."

"_That would be ok. Would you like us to bringing anything?"_

"No, that's ok. We have everything here."

Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she liked to be called, was a sweet girl once she realized that I wasn't trying to steal her boyfriend. Her and Christian had just moved here from Santa Cruz a couple months ago and had been going out for about three years. Like he said the first time we met, his mother had just died and he needed a fresh start so he chose the sleepy little town of Forks, why, I don't know but they moved up here right after.

I hung up the phone with a promise to come get her and Christian tomorrow at twelve and she insisted that she would bring an apple pie, which she claimed to be famous for so I agreed to that.

I left the office and walked downstairs where I heard Seth playing with the babies. They had this new game where they would basically just roll around on the floor for hours but all four of them loved it for some reason.

"Please tell me you're not playing that rolling game?" I said as I came into the family room and sure enough, that's what they were doing.

"Aww come on Nessie. It's so much fun." Seth laughed.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" The babies chanted after him.

"I tried that game Seth, remember? My brain still hasn't stopped moving around."

"Maybe you're just too old." He said.

"You're older than me."

"Oh yeah, I always forget that."

"Alright, everyone in the kitchen. It's time for lunch." I said and Anthony was already off the floor, running towards the kitchen with his fat stubby legs.

"That boy is going to be worse than Jake." I said to myself as I took Jonathan's hand.

"Hot dog mama?" He asked as he skipped into the kitchen.

"Not today sweetheart. We're going to have pizza. It's Elena's day remember?" I said as I put him in his high chair, which he hated but he wasn't tall enough to sit in a regular chair.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Elena cried from Seth's arms.

We had a set rotation for our lunch schedule. It would either be chicken for Anthony, hot dogs for Jonathan, or pizza for Elena. We would switch off everyday so that everyone could get what they wanted and I didn't have to make three separate meals.

Today was 'Lainey Day' as Seth called it, meaning that we had pizza for lunch and she got to pick the afternoon movie. I had a feeling we would be watching a lot of Pocahontas since that was her favorite movie. Luckily, the boys liked it as well so there wasn't a lot of complaining on their end. I think it had something to do with their heritage. They were half Quileute so it would only make since that they would have questions about the movie but right now they were just happy to look at the pictures.

"So, is there anything I need to do for tomorrow's rockin' BBQ?" Seth asked as he put the frozen pizza in the oven and I poured the juice.

"Nope but I invited Christian and his girlfriend over."

"Aww Nessie," He groaned, "Is that that Jake look alike you keep talking about?"

"You just wait until tomorrow." I tried to show everyone using my gift but you just had to see him in person. It wasn't the same.

"You are seriously delusional." Seth chuckled.

"I'm not going crazy. I know what I saw."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well anyway, I have to go pick them up before the party so that they don't get lost."

"I don't want them over here messing up our balance. You can't just invite people into the tribe Nessie," Seth said as he took a knife from Anthony. Don't ask me how he got it because I don't know.

"I can be polite and friendly. They just moved here and they don't know anybody. You better be nice to." I replied pointedly.

"I'll try but you know that I don't like being nice to people I don't know."

"Maybe you two will become best friends. You never know." I shrugged.

I gave the babies their juice and we sat while we waited for the pizza to cook.

"Just make sure that he doesn't try to eat my food and we'll be fine." Seth said and made faces at Elena.

We fed the babies their lunch and of course Anthony had to make some kind of mess. He had pizza sauce all on his face within the first five minutes. I couldn't help but get pictures because he was so cute and eventually ate everything so I couldn't be too mad at him.

Since he and Jonathan had learned to control their gifts more, they could rejoin the "normal population". We didn't really have to worry about Johnny phasing because to be honest, what does a baby have to get mad about anyway? There were some times when we had to take him outside if Anthony pushed him too hard but that wasn't often. Jake wouldn't let him come on patrol since the Romanians were obviously near but we tried to let him run around the back yard so that he wouldn't be pent up.

Elena on the other hand was doing extremely well. She and mama would work every day on her gift and her shield was really powerful. She could now keep it up for a couple of minutes without her getting tired and they were now working on projection. She could push it out for a couple of feet and absolutely no one could penetrate it besides her brothers. That made me feel extremely better about the whole Romanian situation because between Elena and Anthony, no one could touch them.

"OK, so now movie time." I said as I cleared their plates.

"Dishes." Anthony clapped his hands together. For some reason, he loved washing the dishes. I didn't have the heart to tell him that we had a dishwasher or that might break his spirit.

"Alright. Seth, go start the movie while Anthony and I clean up." I picked Tony up and put him on the counter by the sink while I started the warm water and put the soap along with the dishes in the basin.

I helped him clean the dishes gently and let him do as much as he could while he laughed the whole time. I didn't know what the draw to it was but I had a feeling it had something to do with the water and soap but he hated taking baths so that didn't make much since. Maybe I should start bathing him in the sink? That might work. In any case, he was a big help in the kitchen and we were done a half hour later.

I carried him into the family room where Seth, Elena and Jonathan were on the floor in a mass of pillows and blankets. I put Anthony on the floor and he crawled into the fort. The movie was already going and all four of them stared wide eyed.

"Seth, you know this movie is made for kids right?" I said from behind them.

"Shhhhhhhhh." He hissed back.

I rolled my eyes. Since the movie was going strong, I would have about two hours of free time to get some work done. I was working hard on the community center and had a full plan of what I wanted to accomplish. I sat on the sofa and went through my papers while the movie played in the background. I would look up sometimes to see how everyone was doing and was surprised that a cartoon movie could hold two year olds' attention but they didn't move once. Even Seth, who had seen the movie probably thirty times, didn't acknowledge the outside world.

I worked as fast as I could to get some small details of the community center done and was happy to finally get a good portion of the plans completed.

By the time the movie was over, it was time for a nap. Seth and I tucked the babies in upstairs and left them to sleep.

"You look like you need a little nap yourself mister." I traced the bags under Seth's eyes.

"I'm a man. I don't take naps." He gruffed.

I raised my eyebrow.

"You're right. Wake me up later." He waved me off and went into his room to get some much needed rest.

The pack didn't really sleep anymore because they were always out patrolling.

With the whole house sleeping, you would think that I would try to get some rest as well but I was wired. I had too much to do so I decided to just start working on some of the side dishes for tomorrow's BBQ. I worked for a couple of hours while I made some coleslaw, potato salad and pasta salad. This was not going to be some small get together so I had to bring out the huge bowls to mix everything in.

By the time I put the last side dish in the fridge to cool, it was time to start dinner for tonight. I decided to keep it simple and just make some chicken Parmesan, which I could do easily before Jake got home.

"Yummy." I felt his arms wrap around me from behind as I finished dinner.

"Hello Alpha." I said without turning around.

"I missed you today." He kissed my neck.

"Jake, we don't have time for that. The babies will be up soon."

"Soon?" He continued to kiss my skin.

"Yes, they've been asleep for a couple of hours so they should be ready to get up." I said as he turned me around to face him. He lifted me up on the counter and pushed himself in between my legs.

"Then we have time." He said attacking my lips with his warm ones. I was in no mood to fight him and my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him into me harder.

"Hey Ho! What's for dinner?" Seth shouted as he came into the kitchen.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Jake growled.

"Oh shit. Cover your eyes Lainey." Seth rushed out of the room with Elena on his hip.

Jacob rested his head on my shoulder, "Any chance the mood's still there?" He asked.

"Not a chance." I kissed the top of his head and then moved him so that I could jump off of the counter.

"What is he doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure he has a house."

"He can't leave Elena here and you know it." I went back to stirring the red sauce I was working on before Jacob distracted me.

Seth got the babies up and ready for dinner soon after that. We sat down to eat and we tried to let the babies use their small utensils but that didn't work to well so we ended up feeding them. Then came bath time, which was a production all on its own. Somehow bath time meant water fight in baby language. The entire bathroom was a mess and suspiciously, Seth was absent for that part of the night but was right back when bath time was over.

The next morning went very quickly and I was woken up by Elena who decided that she didn't want to sleep anymore by the time seven hit so that was when my day began. Since it was Saturday, Jake didn't have to go to work and we moved quickly to get the babies ready for the day. By the time eleven thirty rolled around, I didn't get nearly half the stuff done that I wanted but I had to go get Christian and Lizzy from their house.

"I can finish all of this." Jake said he pushed me out of the door, "I will make sure that everything is done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nessie."

"Ok, well, make sure that Embry doesn't eat all those cookies." I shouted when he closed the door.

I ran to the Veyron since I was already late, I needed something that was fast and what better car to take than Jamie. I pulled out of the driveway and put Christian's address into the GPS so that I wouldn't get lost. Even though Forks only had four stoplights, it was still easy to get lost because of all the off roads and forest paths. It was very confusing even if you had lived her for most of your life.

I weaved through town until I came to the small apartment complex that I didn't even know existed. There were only about four buildings but I figured that a lot of people lived here.

_Since when did they build this?_

I pulled through the complex until I came to apartment C13, which was where Lizzy told me to meet them. I called her once I was in front of their place and she told me that they would only be couple minutes longer so I decided to wait in the car.

They both came out a second later and I saw Lizzy for the first time. She was beautiful but in a very generic way. She had curly dark brown hair that came past her shoulders and a round face that fit her body perfectly. She was short but about the same height as me and had pale blue eyes that were almond shaped along with a regal nose.

I got out so we could introduce ourselves.

"Hi, Nessie?" She asked and I nodded.

"And I take it you're Lizzy?" I held out my hand and she moved the pie so that she could shake my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Chris talked about you and then we were on the phone for like an hour the other day so it's nice to put a face with the voice."

"It's nice to see you again Christian."

"Just call me Chris. It's easier and thanks for inviting us." He said.

"No problem, the more the merrier. We have tons of food and space, so don't even worry about it. Did you bring your bathing suits?"

He held up a bag, "Lizzy wouldn't let me leave the house without them."

"Good then I guess we're ready to go." I said and walked back to the car.

"I still can't believe that this is your car." Chris said when he got in the backseat and Lizzy got up front with me, "Your husband is a lucky man."

"He won't stop talking about it." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't either if I had this car." He ran his hands along the seats.

"Boys and their toys," Lizzy groaned.

"Tell me about it."

We made our way through town chit chatting when necessary. They were still new to the place so they didn't go anywhere and I was glad that I invited them because it seemed like they only went to the grocery store.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Lizzy asked as we pulled off the main roads.

"Well I was born here but then we moved to Vermont. We moved back a couple years ago." I explained.

"And you like it here?" She turned her face up, "Sorry if that was rude."

I laughed, "No, I know what you mean. I couldn't wait to get out of here but now I can't see myself anywhere else. This is home." I shrugged.

"Well I miss California and the sun." She leaned back in her seat.

"It's not that bad." Chris said from the back. He looked kind of scared for some reason and I didn't know if he was apprehensive about meeting so many people or if it was something else but it looked like he was going to be sick.

We pulled up to the front gate and I pushed the code in.

"Oh my god, Nessie. Why didn't you tell me we were going to meet the president? I'm so undressed." Lizzy said.

"It's just a house. No one really cares what you wear." I laughed and pulled up to the front door where Jake was already waiting. I parked behind everyone's cars guessing that the house was already filled.

We got out of the car and I introduced everyone.

"Jake, this is Christian and his girlfriend Elizabeth." I said as we approached.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Come on in." Jake said and looked over to Christian. He shook his head at me signaling that he didn't see the resemblance.

_I'm not crazy here._

"Thanks for inviting us." Lizzy held out the pie that she made.

"You're welcome. It was no trouble." Jake replied, "Come on in." He said and Lizzy followed him.

I was about to close the door when I noticed that Christian hadn't moved from his spot on the front step.

"You coming in?" I asked.

"N...no. This wasn't such a good idea." He looked sick again.

"We won't bite." I laughed but then stopped when I made the realization that we might. He didn't need to know that.

"I...I just realized that I have something for work to do." He said and looked at the ground.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Nessie, why don't you go inside." Daddy suggested from behind me.

"Ok..." I said more like a question.

"It's alright. I just want to talk to our new friend." He smiled.

I nodded and then left them alone. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I left them to talk alone while I went to the back and saw the whole backyard was already in full swing. The sun was of course behind a blanket of thick clouds and by the smell of it, I could tell it was going to storm tonight but we were good for now.

"Hey Ness. Where's the new guy?" Seth yelled from the pool with Elena on his back.

"Don't drown her and he's out front with Edward for some reason." I had to watch what I said since we had human company over and they wouldn't understand the dynamics of our family.

"Oh, ok then." He began swimming around the pool and Elena was squealing the whole time.

I sat at the table with Andrea and Rose who were talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention. Jake and Billy were talking near the grill. Everyone else was playing in the pool, watching the game inside or eating snacks.

"Where's your father?" Mama asked as she fed Anthony a carrot.

"I don't know but he seemed really weird." I said.

"Well I need him to come back. He's supposed to take Tony swimming." She bounced him on her knee.

Daddy and Christian came back ten minutes later and he looked much better. I don't know what daddy said to him but he didn't seem sick anymore. I introduced him to everyone and only mama thought that he looked like Jake.

"I knew I wasn't going insane." I said.

"He does look a lot like Jake but to be honest, I think he looks more like Billy." She turned her head.

As soon as she said it, that was all I could see. Billy was everywhere in Christian's face. Besides his eyes, Chris was Billy.

"Holy shit." Mama and I said at the same time.

"Nessie, you're not supposed to be cursing." She chastised.

"I think that this calls for swearing. Ho...I don't believe this. We're jumping to conclusions." I shook my head, "Stop thinking crazy."

"But that resemblance is just too similar." She said as we watched Christian in the pool with Jonathan.

"But Billy would know if he had another son out there." I convinced myself.

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything about this. We could just be seeing what we want to see."

"This is..."

"True." Daddy said from behind us, "He was so nervous. It was all that was running through his head. I caught his thoughts from a mile away before you guys came up to the house."

"You've heard the rumors. It could happen to anyone." Mama explained to me.

"What? No, this is insane. Billy wouldn't cheat on his wife."

"We don't know the story." Daddy shrugged.

"Bu...but how old is he?"

"Three years younger than Jake."

"No, no. I can't listen to this." I began to walk away but mama stopped me.

"Don't tell Jake. This isn't your secret to tell." She said sternly.

"How can I not tell my husband that he has another sibling?" I whispered harshly.

"Because Christian is going to tell him and you have to let him do this his way."

"He knew the whole time. Was he following me or something?" I spat.

"No, he didn't even know who you were until you said that you were married to Jacob Black. He told me that he moved up here to find Billy. He didn't dream of having any other siblings."

"This isn't real. This can't be real. Someone's playing a joke." I half laughed.

"I'm afraid not Nessie. This is real and we just have to wait until Christian tells his story." Daddy patted my shoulder before walking away with mama.

This couldn't be real.

I looked from Christian to Jake to Billy and then to Rachel who was sitting on the far side of the yard with her daughters because this dealt with her as well. How could I not see it? Christian was Billy's son and somewhere I knew that but I didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be true.

"Nessie, what's wrong babe. You look sick." Jake said from beside me and I didn't even hear him approaching.

"What? Nothing." I shook my head.

"What are you keeping from me?" He chuckled.

If I knew my husband, which I did, he was going to be furious. If this whole dramatic story was true, Jake was going to flip out and probably burn the house down.

I guess we just had to wait for Christian's story.

* * *

**HOLY FAMILY DRAMA BATMAN**

**I WAS SURPRISED THAT MORE PEOPLE DIDNT FIGURE OUT CHRISTIAN ALTHOUGH THERE WERE A LOT OF YOU WHO DID. SO...LOTS OF THINGS WE NEED TO LEARN FROM THIS NEW MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY? WHAT WILL JAKE DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT? SHOULD NESSIE TELL HIM? WHAT WAS UP WITH BILLY ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? DO THE MATH ON THAT ONE. MY, MY, MY**

**SO ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED..**

**BABY CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT FIVE TONIGHT  
**

**BUT FIRST...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	55. Chapter 55

Engaged and Enraged

Babies' POV

**HERE IS THE PROMISED BABY CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY. THESE ARE HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE I HAVE TO TOTALLY SWITCH MY MIND SET BUT I CRANK THEM OUT FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE FANS. **

**ENJOY....**

* * *

**Anthony William Black**

_I love this pool. _

Whoever invited pools deserves a medal or something because I never wanted to get out.

"Again." I said to Grandpa Carlilse who was carrying me on his back into the deep end.

"I think we have a dolphin on our hands." He chuckled.

_Not a dolphin silly. A kick ass baby is more like it. _

Since I had learned that I had a gift of the gods, I was pretty much the most awsomest thing to walk on two legs.

Oh yeah, I can walk now too but we'll get to that later.

As I was saying, after that bitch of a woman Leah or whatever the hell her name was, tried to take Elena, I felt the heat course through me and it just happened. I didn't even really know what I was doing but it stopped her from taking my sister so I kept doing it. She deserved it anyway but maybe I did take it kind of far. At least I stopped when mom asked me to.

We found out that I had exceptional control over my gift and I could turn it off whenever I wanted. I didn't get that tired out but sometimes I did because I would use it for too long. I didn't even realize that I was hurting people until dad decided to try it out. After I realized that I was causing pain, I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to be using my gift unless I had to. I was just too dangerous to do it whenever I wanted and I understood that.

I didn't feel bad for having this gift because I was born with it and couldn't help that but I was going to be using it only in extreme situations. For instance, when that dumb ass squirrel bit me, that was an extreme situation. He had to go. I wasn't going to put up with people hurting me and even though he was just an animal, it still hurt.

So anyway, my life is pretty much great for now but I know something's going on that people aren't telling me. What is a Romanian? I think they are the bad guys but I don't know. I heard Uncle Quil say that they wanted to get us and that kind of made me scared. Too bad I could kill them if I wanted. So sad for them.

_Ha. _

"Anthony, it's time to get out of the pool." Mom sat on the side and Grandpa Carlilse took me over to her.

"He never wants to get out." He said as he handed me to her.

"I know. Jacob is the same way." She sat me on her lap.

"Again." I said.

"No, no. It's almost time for lunch. We just have to wait for daddy to finish cooking the hot dogs."

_Hot dogs. Another one of man's greatest creations. _

I touched mom's face because today she looked kind of sad. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was that new guy. Christian I think his name was but he didn't sit right with me. He tried to touch me and I couldn't use my gift because Uncle Jasper said that he was human and wouldn't understand so I had to just sit there and let him poke me.

_Stupid human. _

Where did he even come from? Was he family? I didn't think so because I had never seen him before but everyone was really nice to him so maybe I should be too. Elena, Jonathan and I all decided to keep and eye on him though. He was just too creepy.

"Sad." I said so that mom would know that I was worried about her.

"Mama's not sad." She shifted me, "Just thinking." She looked straight at Christian.

_Now what did he do?_

"Tony!!!!!." Elena screeched from across the yard and started running over to me and mama but she fell a couple of times, which was funny to watch. Uncle Seth was always behind her though so she didn't get hurt.

_That was a good guy. _

"Tony." She was out of breath by the time she reached me and handed me a flower that she picked from the grass, "Fo Tony."

"Awwww, isn't that cute." Mama said and kissed Elena.

_No that wasn't cute. I knew exactly what my sister was doing. She was trying to suck up. She must have done something. _

"Thank yuuu." I said as I took the flower and handed it to mama.

_I knew how to charm too. _

"She spent thirty minutes trying to pick out the right one." Seth sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"You're breathing kind of rough there Seth. Getting old?" Mom joked.

"This thing is going to be run me ragged. Now I see why Jake was so sleepy when you were little." He chuckled.

"I was a good baby."

"Yeah right. Did you know that she chewed through the door and played hide and seek without telling anyone." Seth told us.

"Stop giving them ideas."

"I took us a whole day to find you and I remember that Bella was so mad." He laughed his loud laugh and mama just rolled her eyes.

_I would have to try that hide and seek thing later. _

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Dad called over the yard and people began to move to the table.

_Finally. _

"Fasta." I said as mama picked me up and started walking.

"Hold on. The food will still be there."

_Not likely. Between the wolves and Jonathan, I barely ate anymore. Unacceptable if you ask me. _

**Elena Marie Black**

Why is he always thinking about food?

I swear Anthony has food on his brain from sun up until sundown. It doesn't make any sense. I know that he's a growing boy and all but at some point, it gets to be ridiculous. The only reason I put up with his bull crap is because Seth was the same way although Seth was cute while Anthony was just annoying.

I hope he didn't think I was too clingy but I had to have Seth with me at all times. He was so much apart of my life and I didn't even know why I felt this way. Good thing he was practically living with us because I didn't want him to ever go away.

"Wow, this all looks amazing." That Lizzy girl said. I don't know who she was or where she came from but she was here with that Christian guy. I didn't like either of them. He was definitely hiding something and I was going to find out what it was.

"Hot dog." I said from Seth's lap and reached for his plate.

"Hold on Lainey Bear. I had to cut it up first." He held me tight.

"Now." I replied.

"Alight, alight." He chuckled and began cutting up the food on his plate.

"She is one of those kids who just eats everything in sight." Grandma Bella laughed from beside us.

_No, that's Tony. _

Seth gave me my sippy cup and then began feeding me from his plate.

He was so gentle with me all the times and I couldn't help but laugh every time he said something stupid or made a funny face. I guess I loved him but it was a different type of love. I loved my family with all my heart and Seth was part of my family but different. I didn't know how to explain it but he just was.

"How is that Lainey? Is it too hot?" He asked concerned.

"More." I jumped up and down. He just laughed and dipped my hot dog in some ketchup just like I liked it.

Lunch was great as it always was with the family. I didn't know exactly how many people were in my actual family and who I was related to by blood but it didn't really matter. We were all compatible with each other and it didn't matter that we were three different species; humans, vampires and werewolves were one family.

"Everyone," Uncle Embry cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make." He stood up from the table and everyone quieted down.

_Now what the heck was going on? _

I was just about to take a bite out of my cookie but now I had to wait. If this wasn't important, I was going to be super mad. My cookie was just begging me and it looked so good but I wanted to pay attention.

_Dang it. _

"As you all know, Andrea and I have been together for about four years now and we are going to take it to the next level. We're engaged." He beamed.

"We're getting married." Auntie Andrea jumped up and down.

The whole table erupted in some form of congratulations or the other, especially mama who was screeching so loud I thought the paint was going to peel off the house. They were all gushing over something on Aunt Andrea's finger but I couldn't see it because everyone was crowding over her.

_Married? Like mama and daddy? Could they do that? _

Seth must have noticed the confusion on my face, "They're going to go to a big church and a man is going to make them husband and wife just like you parents." He explained.

_That sounded fun. _

"I bet you'll be the flower girl. You get to walk down the aisle before Andrea and drop flower petals. You'll look so cute." He hugged me, "And then one day, you can get married...if you want." He said hesitantly.

_What was wrong with him? _

Did I want to get married?

Well first of all, I barely knew what getting married meant but I bet when I got older and looked pretty like mommy, I would. I wonder if I'll find someone who will love me like Embry loved Andrea or like daddy loved mama. Maybe I could marry Seth?

I couldn't help but giggle at that because it was just such a funny thought.

He was so much older than me and more of a brother. That would be like me marrying Tony or Johnny. That would be disgusting.

_Blech!_

After everyone calmed down, people started talking about what Andrea and Emrby's wedding will be like.

"Well I don't think we could have a wedding like you two." Andrea said as she pointed to mama and daddy. They both had huge smiles on their faces and I figured that it came from them being happy for their friends.

"I don' think the president could have a wedding like those two." Seth muttered, "You should have been there Lainey. It was incredible. They had this huge church and it was the biggest thing I had ever seen. Your mom did it right." He said but it sounded like he was reliving a bad memory, "It was actually kind of tiring if you ask me."

I had seen the pictures so I knew what mama and daddy's wedding entailed.

"It wasn't that bad." Mama rolled her eyes.

"Nessie have you ever heard of anyone else who spends a full week in Paris just for their wedding?" Grandpa Billy laughed.

"I wanted it to be special." Mama replied.

"We could have had it at the beach and been fine." Grandma Sue said.

"We wouldn't have been able to fit everyone." Daddy shrugged.

"You're right about that. What are you guys going to do?" Emmett asked Embry.

"Probably go with the beach idea. It seems to suit us fine." He took Andrea's hand and they looked so cute together. I wanted that one day but I had a long way to go.

**Jonathan Edward Black**

This family is too much for me. I swear that we always have to have some kind of get together, which I loved but sometimes, they can be a little much. What could you expect from a family of like forty or some gigantic number like that.

And add onto all the people, we now have this new guy Christian or whoever the hell he was. Tony and I didn't like him and Elena was skeptical as well but she was too busy being all googly eyed over Seth to really notice anything else.

After lunch and that commotion over Andrea and Embry's engagement, I could finally get back into the pool with Grandpa Edward.

"I hope you know that you can't come in here alone. You might drown." He warned me as he pulled me in the floatty thing.

"I won't." I promised. Since he could read my thoughts, he knew that I was being serious.

I liked hanging out with him because he was so cool. He knew everything in the world and he promised that he was going to teach me piano one day when I got bigger. I was happy about that because I wanted to play as good as mama. She would play sometimes when we couldn't go to sleep and I always liked listening to her.

"She was just as small as you were at one point although she quickly grew out of it." He chuckled.

_Was she as beautiful as she is now ?_

"Of course, just like her mother." Grandpa Edward got that far off look in his eyes like he always did when he talked about Grandma Bella.

_Snap out of it!_

He laughed, "I can't help it. Once day you'll find the one who makes you feel the same way." He continued to push me around.

We kept going around the pool and I never wanted to get out. There were storm clouds over head but Aunt Alice said that it wouldn't rain until tonight so I could stay in until it was time for bed.

Grandpa Edward and I were on the third lap around the pool until we came to the steps where that Christian guy was floating.

_Here we go. _

"Be nice." Grandpa whispered to me as he pushed us over.

"Hey Edward, I wanted to thank you for the talk we had earlier today." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was a wreck since I found out I was coming over here."

"It's no problem. I...well let's just say that I knew what you were thinking. I could see it."

"That still kind of creeped me out how you kind of knew what I was thinking."

"I'm surprised more people haven't figured it out. You look just like him." Grandpa Edward said.

_Like who?_

"Yeah, I can't believe I finally met him. My mother used to tell me stories about Billy but I never thought I would meet him." Christian looked at Grandpa Billy.

_What the heck is going on?_

"You have to tell them." Grandpa Edward said.

"Not yet, I can't. I like having no pressure right now."

"This isn't fair to Billy or Jake or Rachel or Rebecca. They need to know the truth."

"I know but I can't right now. I've waited so long to meet everyone and I'm scared that I'm going to screw it up." Christian replied awkwardly.

"Nessie and Bella know."

"You told them?"

"No, they figured it out. It's not that hard. If people were actually looking, they would figure it out. You need to tell them soon."

"I can't. I know I should but they like me now. I just know that it will all chance when they find out the truth."

_I really don't like this guy now. What is he hiding? _

"Your sister and your wife know the truth so that's two down." Christian half chuckled.

_Sister? Mama isn't his sister. He is so wrong. Stupid human. _

"You can't keep this from them forever. You need your family and they need the truth."

"Can you just give me a chance to figure out what to do? I need to think first." He replied.

"We'll see how long you can keep this to yourself. Secrets don't stay that way for long in this family. You'll learn that fairly quickly." Grandpa Edward laughed.

"Thank you Edward."

Mama made me get out of the pool after I was all prunny and looked like a shriveled grape. She sat me on the grass to play with my toys and it felt nice to have some alone time but of course someone had to ruin my moment.

"Hello baby. My, name, is, Lizzy." Christian's girlfriend said to me like I was stupid.

I know I'm a baby but I understand you. I guess I couldn't be mad at her since she didn't know I was super awsome though.

"You are so cute." She poked my stomach.

_Stop that. _

I hit her finger away but she thought that was cute and continued to poke me like I was a fish or something.

"I want to just eat you up." She cooed.

_I mean it, you better stop. _

"I know you're going to grow up to be such a good looking boy. Just look at those eyes." She poked me.

At this point, I was getting pretty pissed and I felt the heat course through my body but daddy had taught me that I could never phase without control of myself especially in front of a human. She was testing my limits though. I only just started out with all of this. I was getting more enraged with each touch from her cold finger.

"Poke." She giggled, "You're just like the Pillsbury dough boy."

Now I felt the shaking and tried to hold it back but I couldn't do it. The next thing I knew, I was being picked up my daddy's warm arms and he carried me to the edge of the yard.

"We're going to have a long talk about this later." He opened the gate and we made it to the forest just as I erupted into my white wolf form.

* * *

**HOLY ANDREA AND EMBRY ENGAGED BATMAN**

**I WAS SUPRISED THAT I WAS ABLE TO FIT SO MUCH INTO THIS BABY CHAPTER BUT I WAS A GOOD ONE. SO JUST TO RECAP, ANDREA AND eMBRY ARE ENGAGED, THE BABIES KNOW SOMETHING IS UP WITH CHRISTIAN AND LIZZY IS KIND OF ANNOYING. **

**EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW CHRISTIAN'S STORY BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM TIME. HE JUST MET HIS FATHER AND SIBLINGS FOR GOODNESS SAKES. LET HIM DIGEST IT ALL BUT WE ALL YOU OUR ALPHA AND WE ALL KNOW HE IS GOING TO FLIP. YES, YES YES**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME....LOVES YA**

**PS-ISNT IT WEIRD TO HEAR BELLA AND EDWARD BEING CALLED GRANDPARENTS? I THINK SO. HAHAHA  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	56. Chapter 56

Rain Battles and Grim Reaper Lawyers

Jacob POV

**WHEW, GLAD I GOT THIS ONE OUT TODAY. THIS CHAPTER KICKED MY ASS BUT THATS OK BECAUSE I BEAT IT. MWAHAHAHAHA**

**ANYWAY,ENJOY.....**

It all belongs to SM.

I stood holding Nessie's hand as we watched the dark wood casket slowly descend into the ground.

This was the second death from this whole Romanian situation here in LaPush and I was fucking pissed. They came to my homeland and were killing my people? This had to stop.

As much as I wanted to rip them to shreds, I couldn't because we couldn't find them. I was so mad sometimes that all I could do was yell or scream or throw something. What felt worse was that this was all my fault. These killings, I think there were about fifty now, were all because of what I refused to do. There wasn't anyway I was going to give up my children but this had to stop. We had to find those fucking vampires and we had to take them down.

This whole situation was so overly dramatic, it seemed like my life was a soap opera. Why were they dragging this out? I thought they gave us a month? Where were they? If they were man enough, they would show themselves and try to take what they wanted.

Jasper had a feeling that they weren't strong enough. As far as I know, the Romanians didn't have any special gifts so they were practically sitting ducks if they came into the light. With the amazing coven and pack members that we had, we could take over the whole goddamn world if we wanted. That might have been extreme but for now, I just wanted my kids to be able to be free.

I wanted them to be able to run through the forest without having to have bodyguards or me having to worry if they would ever come home. They were just babies and this was happening because of them. All these killings and deaths were because of them. Just like Nessie, they would be hunted for the rest of their lives.

I had to stop this.

I felt like a failure because this should have been over months ago. The Romanians should have been dead and we should be free from them but here I sat, watching another family suffer over the loss of their child.

His name was Martin Mitchell and he was sixteen. He was driving home from a school dance on the rez when the Romanians caught him on the side of the road. He was of course drained and Doc did the autopsy to confirm it.

I knew that these killings would only become more personal and closer to home in the next coming weeks. I wouldn't' be surprised if I got a call that one of my pack brothers' family was taken from us. It killed me to think that we could be loosing someone close to us very soon. I was going to do everything I could to stop them but right now, our outlooks weren't looking too good. The Romanians had us by the balls and they were twisting us hard.

This didn't look good for anyone. The humans were thankfully, unaware of what was going on because two deaths in a month was uncommon but not unlikely given the lies that we told everyone about what happened. For me, this was not a good position to be in. I was the future leader of this tribe, I was the Alpha of my pack and I was letting these killings go unanswered.

Everyone tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault but I knew it was. I was supposed to protect not only my family but my people as well and I was failing miserably. I was a screw up.

"Jake, it's time to go." Nessie ran her hand along my spine and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"I didn't even know we were finished." I looked around and noticed that barely anyone was there besides the family of the boy who we were burying.

I went up to the father while holding Nessie's hand.

"I'm so sorry for you loss." I shook his hand.

"It's not your fault Jacob." He said gravely without emotion, "He just lost control."

We had to make up the lie that Martin was in a horrible car crash when he lost control of his car on the slick roads. His parents couldn't even know the truth about his death and that tore me up inside.

"He was a good boy." His mother cried from behind her husband, "We're going to miss him."

Nessie and I left them to grieve for their son and I was so mad at myself, at the world ,that I didn't want to even speak to anyone.

I silently opened Nessie's door of the Veyron and she got in. I closed the door a little harder than necessary and then went to my side of the car. I fired the engine and pealed out of the cemetery.

"Jacob...you know this isn't your fault right?"

"Don't talk to me right now." I snapped and continued to go through town.

I knew I was being harsh and Nessie didn't deserve my meanness but I couldn't hold back my anger. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. I wanted to apologize for being so rude but it just seemed pointless at this point. It wouldn't be sincere anyway and she knew it.

I pulled into the parking lot of the local diner that Charlie loved so much. Barely anyone was there since it was still kind of early in the morning but I needed some coffee and food in me before Nessie gave me the talk that I knew was coming.

"Do you mind if we eat here?" I asked when I turned off the car.

"No." She said quietly and got out of her seat.

I rubbed my hands across my face before following her into the diner. The people who were eating their breakfasts seemed to have that grieving look about them. Since Forks was so small, everyone knew everyone and the death of a teenager was always hard.

Nessie and I sat in a booth near the back that was in front of a big window. The rain had started to come down, mirroring everyone's depressing mood.

"I'm sorry." I just bit the bullet and apologized.

"I know you are but you can't shut me out right now." She said without looking at me.

That made me mad. For the past week, ever since the BBQ, she had been keeping something from me and I knew it. I figured that she would tell me whenever she was ready and I knew that it was something that was tearing her up but I didn't want to push her. That would only make her more angry with me and we didn't need the extra stress right now.

I took a deep breath so that I didn't blow up at her but she knew I was holding back.

"What Jacob? Do you have something to say?" She looked at me and I saw the fire behind her eyes.

"You claim that I can't shut you out but there you sit and I know you've been keeping something from me. Don't you dare deny it either." I whispered in a vicious tone.

"Don't start with me Jacob. I am always honest with you and..."

"Bullshit. You know how I feel about keeping lies and I can see it in your eyes."

"What if it's something I can't tell you? Do you want me to betray someone's trust?" She nearly slammed her hand on the table but caught herself before we made a scene.

"Someone's trust? What about your husband's trust?"

She was about to say something else but the teenager waiter bounced over to us and asked for our orders. I got the waffles with eggs and bacon while Nessie got pancakes. After our waiter left, we just sat there in a heated silent battle through our stares.

"I don't want to get into this right now." Nessie was the first to talk, "I have too much going on..."

"We all have things going on Nessie. That doesn't mean that you get to keep secrets from your husband. I know you're keeping something from me and I hate to think that I can't trust you." I said quietly but seriously.

She hung her head, "I...I just can't tell you Jacob. Its not my secret to tell but it's killing me." She whispered.

"So you do acknowledge that there is something you're keeping from me?" I asked angrily.

She lifted up her head and looked me dead in the eye, "No, I'm not going to confirm anything because then you're just going to push me until it comes out. Just let it all play out. Please don't ask me to tell you."

"Fine." I just sat back in the booth like a petulant child.

If she didn't want to tell me then I wasn't going to force her. She should come to me with her problems but it's obvious that after all we went through, she was still secretive. I was going through too much to deal with her bullshit and if it had something to do with me then I would have known by now.

"I'm sorry Jacob." She whispered.

"Don't Nessie. Don't apologize for something that you could correct in two seconds if you just told me what the hell is going on. Saying sorry just makes me madder." I shook my head.

Our meals came and we sat in complete silence. It was one of those times when the quiet should have been comfortable or pensive since we just came from a funeral but there was so much tension in the air, I almost suffocated from it.

I could tell that she was having an internal battle with herself, which shouldn't even be an issue. She should have told me whatever was going on days ago. I was already mad because of this stupid Romanian situation and now my wife was keeping secrets from me? I didn't have time for this. She really did look torn up over this but I wasn't in any mood to deal with her crap so I just let her stew.

_It wasn't her secret to tell? What the hell did that mean?_

"I'm sorry Jacob." She said again but I didn't even acknowledge her.

I finished my meal before her and just sat, drinking my water while she nibbled on her pancakes. She wouldn't even look at me and I figured that was because I was throwing daggers at her.

I bet she was cheating on me or something.

_Yeah right. _

I would seriously blow up this entire town if that ever happened.

"Are you finished?" I asked harshly when she stopped eating.

"Yeah." She sighed and then started getting up from the booth. I dropped about three hundred dollars on a bill that probably cost twenty bucks and then walked out.

_Merry Christmas waiter. _

Nessie was already outside in the drizzle when I came out and I unlocked the car but she didn't get in.

"I think I'm going to walk home. I need to think." She said and I could tell that whatever debate she had in her head made her mad because she looked furious.

"Nessie, get in the car." I commanded through the window.

"No Jacob, I want to walk and think." She said as she walked through the cars in the parking lot, making her way to the road that led the opposite way of home.

I started the car and crept up behind her, making sure I snugged the curb that she was walking on, "Nessie, stop acting stupid and get in the car. It's raining and you'll get sick."

"I don't want to ride in a car with a man who doesn't trust me." She spat back.

"Well how can I trust you when you're keeping things from me?"

"Don't you think I would tell you if I could? You should be able to trust me enough to know that I would tell you if I could." She stopped walking to shout at me.

"We're married and I thought the whole point of marriage was to have trust." I halted the car.

"It's his choice. He's scared to tell you because this is how you react. You blow up and you jump to conclusions. I bet you think that I'm cheating on you or something but this really has nothing to do with me. Just let him figure out how to tell you on his own time." She said in one breath and it looked like she let out more than she wanted.

"He?" I asked furiously, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

I got out of the car without turning it off and went around to get her. She backed away, "Nessie, I'm not going to fight you. Get in the car and you're going to tell me what's going on." I said sternly.

"Go to hell Jacob." She turned to walk down the street.

_Fine, let her walk in the fucking rain. _

I got back in the car and sped off down the road towards home, which was the opposite way that Nessie was going.

I pulled into the driveway five minutes later, slamming on the breaks and bringing the car to a screeching halt. I got out of the car a little roughly than I ought to have and I hoped that there wasn't a scratch on Jamie but at this point, I was beyond caring.

I went inside, my clothes soaked from the rain and stomped into the kitchen where I heard Seth with the babies.

"Oh hey Jake. We were just about to watch a movie. Want to join us?" He asked while the babies bounced in their high chairs for me to hold them. I didn't think that would be the best idea right now so I leaned against the counter.

"Don't ask." I held up my hand when I knew that Seth was going to ask me what was wrong.

"Daddy?" Elena said and it broke my heart at how sad she sounded.

I knew I couldn't blame the problems I was having on my kids. They didn't do anything to anyone and they didn't deserve to be treated horribly.

"Seth, why don't you take a day off." I lifted Elena up and cradled her against my chest.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want."

"No that's ok. Let me have a day alone with my kids." I chuckled at how depressed he looked to be away from Elena.

"Ok, if you say so." He gave Elena and the boys hugs before leaving the house. I suspected that he was just going to stay in the forest behind the gate so that he could keep an eye on everything but I knew he didn't mind it because the closer he was to Elena, the better he felt.

"Come on guys. We'll watch the movie in mommy and daddy's room." I put Elena on the floor and got the boys out of their high chair. They all began walking up the stairs with me following behind them so that they didn't fall. They were all so cute with their fat little legs and I never wanted them to grow up.

Before we could make it to the second floor, the bell to the gate rang.

"Ok, change of plans guys." I picked all three of them up and took them back down the stairs to open the gate. I opened the door and a car pulled up that I didn't recognize but I saw that Christian guy behind the wheel.

_Great. _

This dude was weird. I didn't know him and the BBQ was just more awkward with him and his girlfriend there. I understood that he and Nessie had met at the grocery store and she wanted him to feel comfortable here but did she have to invite him over to our house? He stayed so secluded the whole time and whenever I tried to talk to him, he would run away or make up some excuse that he had to go somewhere else.

Then there was that ridiculous notion that he looked like me. Nessie was convinced but I didn't see it. He was a scrawny California guy. How could Nessie think that we looked anything alike?

He got out of his car timidly and was carrying a dish that I recognized as ours.

"Hey Christian." I said as I held Elena.

"Hi Jacob. I was just bringing back the plate you guys let us use last week. It's washed and dried." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took the plate and then we just stood there.

He was a couple inches shorter than me and I guess I could see the resemblance but it wasn't anything that was alarming. He had short black hair like me and I could see where Nessie would think we looked alike but I still looked better.

"So...is there anything else you needed?" I asked when I noticed him just staring at me.

"Uh...no." He replied quickly.

"I would invite you in but Nessie isn't here and I was about to put the babies to sleep so...."

"It's no problem. I have to go to work anyway. I just came to drop off the plate." He backed towards his car and was in such a rush, he tripped over himself.

_Jackass. _

I closed the door after I saw his car leave the gate and shut the door. The babies and I went back to making it upstairs.

We finally made it to the second floor after it took awhile for us to get it together and I picked out some kiddie cartoon that was in their room. I lifted them up on the huge bed in my room and they got comfortable under the covers and pillows.

"Anybody need anything?" I asked as I undressed.

"Sippy." Anthony said.

"Sippy cup?"

"Ya."

"Ok, ok. Nobody move." Thankfully we had some sippy cups in the bathroom so I didn't have to go too far from the babies. I filled three of them up with orange juice that was in the fridge and made sure the tops were screwed on tightly.

When I went back into the room, all three of them were out cold, not even acknowledging the fact that the movie was playing on the screen.

_I guess I picked the right bed. _

I just laughed and put their cups on the nightstand before getting into bed with them and I soon fell asleep with them wrapped in my arms. I knew that Nessie needed time to think and I hoped that she was alright but I couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to so I would have to wait until she got her shit together.

I slept wonderfully but not completely because I always made sure to feel for the babies so that I knew they didn't fall out of the bed. I was woken up my someone brushing their fingers through my hair and I could tell that it was Nessie.

I knew her touch.

"How was your walk?" I asked softly without opening my eyes.

"Lonely." She whispered.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Did you get your thinking done?"

"I did and I called daddy."

"And...?"

"And I still can't tell you. This isn't my story to tell so I'm sorry. Please just trust me when I say that I don't want to hurt you but this is something that I can't disclose."

I finally opened my eyes, "Alright. When you're ready, then you can tell me. I'm not going to push you." I said sincerely.

"I love you Jacob." She leaned over the babies and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Nessie but please don't feel the need to hide things from me."

"I know and I'm sorry for telling you to go to h-e-l-l. That was uncalled for."

I snickered, "I'm used to it since why wife is such a spitfire."

"Aka b-i-t-c-h." Nessie got under the covers with the babies and I.

"You're not a bitch Nessie."

"Jacob please. The babies don't need to be exposed to that kind of language." She scolded.

"Whatever you say Nessie. Oh, your friend stopped by to drop off the plate." I said.

"What friend?" She looked at me confused.

"Christian."

She fell out of bed with a hard thump and I didn't want to jostle the bed too much so I didn't wake the babies but I leaned over to make sure she was ok.

"Sorry, I was just too far over and I fell." Nessie stuttered and got back in bed, "Wh...did you guys talk?"

"No, he left after he dropped it off. He's so strange. Why is he all jittery?"

"Maybe he's scared." Nessie shrugged, "You don't like him?"

"Not really but I don't really know him."

"Can we go to sleep? I'm really tired." Nessie changed the subject.

We fell asleep again and this time, I was passed out completely.

The rest of the day was chaotic to say the least since the babies had had their nap and were ready to play. Nessie and I spent the majority of the night trying to wrangle them up for feeding, baths and then bed when the time came.

The next day was Monday and I had to drag myself out of bed for work. I didn't want to go but I had to and begrudgingly left the house with a stomach full of Nessie's wonderful breakfast and a mug full of coffee. Nessie and I were still fired up from out argument yesterday but we had learned in the past to put things behind us so that we could move forward. I was still pissed that she wouldn't tell me what was going on but I decided to let it go.

As soon as I was in the front door of the garage, Andrea was assaulting me with my schedule. She was the main secretary for the garage as well as my own personal secretary since we fired Brittany. She was doing exceptionally well but I offered to hire another one. She refused stating that she could do it all by herself.

"You don't have much to do today but I want you to know that I don't appreciate you trying to pimp my job out to someone else. I saw the add in the paper." She huffed as we went into my office.

"I just thought that you might need some help." I snickered.

"I don't need help Jacob. I can do this by myself."

"Will you be saying that when you're in the throes of wedding planing?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well it's not like I'm going to be flying six hundred people to Paris for a full week of festivities before we spend a night dancing in the most expensive hotel..." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok I get it. I was just trying to give you a little break. You work too hard." I sat in my chair and took a long gulp of my coffee.

"You can give me a raise." She put some papers on my desk.

"Didn't I just give you a raise last month?"

"I have a wedding to plan Jacob." She laughed and headed out of the door.

I started work and of course I couldn't concentrate but I tried to get things done. My days now consisted of waiting for the clock to strike five so that I could go home. To be honest, I was thinking about just taking a break for a couple of years. Maybe Nessie could go back to school or do what she wanted? She had been so supportive of me for the past couple of years and now it was her turn.

As much as I wanted to maybe stay home for a few years to take care of the babies, I knew that Nessie would never go for that. She would fight me on going back to school because she would be worried that I would mess up or something. Plus she wouldn't want to miss an inch of the babies' growth.

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

My desk phone was signaling a call from Andrea so I hit the speakerphone button.

"Yes Andrea?"

"_There's a lawyer here and I don't know what to do with him. He says he has to speak with you and you only. I don't like the look of him." _

"I don't like lawyers." I groaned. This could only end badly.

"_I know. What should I do? He won't leave." _

"Call Brady up here and make sure he brings that lawyer brain of his."

"_Ok, give me five minutes." _

The phone shut off.

Now what the hell was going on? This was all my life was nowadays; drama, drama, and more drama. This couldn't be good and I didn't even want to think about what this grim reaper of a lawyer was going to bring along with him.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I replied and cleaned up my desk.

"Hey Boss, what's up?" Brady asked as he walked in my office.

"There's some lawyer coming over. I don't know what he wants or where he's from but you get to deal with him."

"Finally, something to do. I was about to commit a crime just so that I could get into court." Brady fixed himself up in the mirror.

"It's not that bad. I give you stuff to do." I said.

"Yeah right, Forks is the most boring town in the universe. Besides for that parking ticket I had last month, I barely get to even go down to the police department." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, just deal with this so I can get back to work."

There was another knock on my door.

"Mr. Black, this is Mr. Memorex from the Callhum county district attorney's office." Andrea said as she ushered an older man with white salt and pepper hair into my office. Even his name sounded like he was a computer or some kind of robot.

I stood from my chair to shake his hand and introduced Brady as my lawyer.

"So, what can we do for you today?" I asked.

"I am going to make this very simple for you Mr. Black." He began and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "You've been served." He handed it to me and began to walk out of the office.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't think so sir." Brady stopped him and took the paper out of my hands, "I'm going to need a little more information than that."

"It isn't my job to discuss particulars of an ongoing case." Mr. Memorex said.

"Ongoing case?" Brady read the paper.

"Yes, last week I got a call from a one Ms. Britanny Vaiser who claims that she was sexually assaulted by Mr. Black. We've opened up a case and are looking into her accusations."

"What?!"I ripped the paper out of Brady's hand but couldn't read it. It was in a lawyer language that I didn't even want to try to decipher, "Sexual assault? Is that bitch crazy?"

"Uh...Jacob, now's not the time to be saying things like that." Brady whispered.

"This is totally fabricated and she's lying just because I fired her." I threw the paper back at the lawyer, "I'm not even going to entertain that."

"You don't have a choice. She made the accusations and has proof to back up her story so we have to investigate. We will be in touch." Mr. Memorex said professionally before walking out of the door.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Jacob, calm down. She can't be serious with this and besides, you have to go through a whole process before we even go to court."

"Yeah, like what? Get questioned by the police for something that I didn't do?" I paced the floor, "Can't you just make this go away."

"I'm not a mob lawyer. I can't just slip this under the rug, you have to deal with this before it gets out of hand. Don't worry Jake, I know I can beat her because to be honest, she doesn't have anything." He patted my shoulder before leaving me alone to stew in my office.

_I hate my life. _

**HOLY ASSAULT CHARGES BATMAN**

**I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE BACK. THE BITCH IS CERTAINLY BACK WITH A BANG AND SHE PLAYS HARDBALL. BRITTANY IS JUST A MESS IF YOU ASK ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT TO POOR JACOB JUST BECAUSE HE FIRED HER. A SHAME. **

**WE ALSO HAD SOME JAKE/CHRISTIAN TIME IN THIS IS SO MEAN TO HIS BROTHER. OH YEAH THATS RIGHT, HE DOESNT KNOW YET. HAHAHAHA**

**NESSIE IS BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE. SHE'S DAMNED IF SHE TELLS AND DAMNED IF SHE DOESNT**

**CANT POST TOMORROW BECAUSE THE CHAPTER ISNT ANYWHERE NEAR BEING FINISHED SO YOU'LL HAVE TO COME BACK ON FRIDAY ANDI WILL ALSO HAVE THE SECOND BABY CHAPTER UP THEN. **

**SHOW ME LOVE **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**WE CAN MAKE IT TO 2000 THIS WEEK. I KNOW WE CAN**_  
_


	57. Chapter 57

Secrets, Lies and Mysterious Phone Calls Signaling Danger

Renesmee POV

**HERE IS THE WONDERFUL CHAPTER FOR THE DAY. STRAP YOURSELVES IN BECAUSE ITS GOING TO BE A DOOZEY**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

"You need to tell him." I spoke softly to Christian as I sat at his kitchen table. Lizzy was at work so that gave us a time to talk uninterrupted.

"I...I decided that I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know." Christian said and nodded his head.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled. We had spent an entire hour going over the pros and cons of telling everyone that he was Billy's son. To be honest, I could give a fuck about everyone else besides Billy and Jake. They needed to be told and I wasn't going keep this lie anymore.

It was tearing me up inside and I didn't know if I could keep this any longer. Mama and daddy seemed to be doing fine with keeping it a secret but this didn't directly affect them. My husband had a brother and Christian was too scared to tell anyone. Well that wasn't going to happen too much longer.

"I have to tell Jacob what's going on." I calmed myself down and tried to reason with him.

"You can't. I swear I'll pack up and move but you can't tell him and especially not Billy." He pleaded.

"Don't you see how you're hurting everyone by keeping this to yourself? You're being ridiculous."

I know I didn't really have any right to judge him because I had never been in this situation before. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was feeling right now but he didn't seem to understand that my loyalty to Jacob was one hundred times stronger than my loyalty to him.

On top of all that, I barely liked Christian and my patience was dwindling with each passing second.

"Christian, you have to think about what is best for everyone, your family needs to know." I said.

I had been trying to stress the importance of family to him but he was scared. He told me that at first, he just wanted to meet Billy and didn't even begin to think that he had other siblings. His mother had only told him about Billy. He didn't know much besides the fact that his father was Billy Black and that was it. His mother wouldn't tell him anything else. We didn't know the circumstances or the situation so I guess that meant that only Billy knew the real truth.

Christian just wanted to know his father but he didn't realize that that wasn't how it worked in this family. Once you were in, you were in. We were like that fucking mafia; literally a pack and that scared the hell out of him. I didn't even know how people were going to take this but I knew the gossip was going to be unbearable once people leaned of the truth.

Of one thing I knew was true; Jacob was going to be livid. We always knew that there was a chance that Billy had another child out there but no one ever really put any stock into it because it was Billy; the warm loving, stern caretaker. That was how I knew him at least but I guess everyone's got a past.

Jacob knew I was hiding something but I wasn't going to be anymore. I had to tell him even if Christian left without doing so. This was much bigger than him but Jacob was going to blow up.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do but I strongly urge you to think about this because there is no going back. I will tell my husband if you don't." I said finally.

"What if he hates me?"

"He will hate you and probably hate you for a long time but you're his brother. Jacob has a very strong sense of family. It will just take him time."

"What do you think he'll do if I tell him?" Christian asked.

"Do you know how to fight? Because he'll probably beat the shit out of you."

Christian laughed but stopped when he realized that I was dead serious. I had figured out over the past hour that Christian was a very strong man, mentally and physically. He was just as stubborn, even more so that Jacob and I knew that he could take himself if Jacob really did start throwing punches. I would try everything I could to make sure that it didn't get to that point but there was no telling what Jacob would do.

"Your family is just so...big." He said.

"Yeah and we're weird so there's also that but you have to tell him. Maybe you should start with Billy. That might be easier." I suggested.

"I thought about that and that makes a lot of since. I think everyone would be more on board if Billy is." He nodded to himself.

No matter who he told first, this was not going to be a good thing. What were we going to tell Christian about the pack? Were we going to let him in on our secret life? Since he was Billy's son, would that mean that he was a wolf? I suspected no to that question. If he hadn't phased by now then it wasn't going to happen. But then again, he had never been around vampires before. That would certainly trigger the wolf gene if it was in him. We would have to watch him closely.

"Have you had a blood test done?" I asked, trying to get back on track.

"No. I have to have Billy with me to do that."

"Well once you do tell him and I hope it's soon, my father is a doctor. He can keep this all under his hat until you're ready to tell everyone." I wrote down Carlisle number.

"Thank you for listening to me. I've had such a hard time since my mother passed and I need some answers so that's why I'm here. I hope he likes me."

I felt like I was in kindergarten and trying to meet a new friend but I knew what he was thinking. He had just met his father for the first time a couple days ago and spent the whole day with his true family without them even knowing it. This was a very scary situation for him and I felt for Christian but this was hurting my relationship with Jacob and I wasn't going to keep this from him too much longer.

"How long are you going to give me?" He asked as he walked me to the door.

"Two days. Go tell Billy and the come visit us. Two days." I stressed when I hugged Christian and then walked to the car.

That day that Jacob let me walk home in the rain, I actually went to go see Billy since I hadn't been down there in a while and I knew he wanted to see me just to talk. I couldn't fathom how this regal and strong man had another child that he didn't know about. From what I could gather, he was really hurting from his wife's death and I hoped that he never cheated on Sarah but I wouldn't know until this came out into the open.

I drove home and needed some time to think by myself so I went upstairs, totally bypassing the babies and Seth in the kitchen.

"Jake is going to kill me." I ran my hands through my hair as I paced the floor in my room.

"Ok Nessie, you have to think logically."

Of course I knew that Jake was going to be mad but he had to know. First off, Jacob was going to be livid at Billy for this. I didn't know if Billy knew about Christian but I suspected not. Jacob was still going to scream for days and probably wouldn't talk to his father for a long time. Second, he was going to be mad at Christian for no reason beyond the fact that he was angry.

Jacob would see Chris as a threat because he was coming into his life and family. Would Christian try to weasel his way into the pack? Did he also have claim to Jake's Alpha position?

"That is going to kill him." I thought to myself.

And then Jake was going to beat me into the ground for knowing about all of this. We had already had our fight so I hopped his reaction wouldn't be so bad but I knew it would be.

"Nessie, you up here?" Seth asked as I heard him climbing the sitars.

I quickly pulled myself together, "In the room Seth."

"Mama?" I heard Tony say when he crawled into my room. I picked him up and put him on the bed.

Jonathan actually jumped up on the bed, which was quiet impressive and Seth put Elena down next to him.

"What's going on? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Seth noted as he sat next to Tony.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I said while skirting around his question.

Being the nosy bastard that he was, Seth noticed, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Ok." He shrugged it off but I knew he wasn't going to forget, "Jake should be home soon. He told me that he was bringing home dinner so that you wouldn't have to cook."

"Good. I'm too tired." I leaned back on the pillows and felt Jonathan crawl up to my chest, resting his head under my chin.

"I lwove you." He said in his sleepy voice and my eyes almost watered.

I thought that sweet things like this only happened on super romantic movies or TV shows. Then of course I remembered the family drama that I was about to go through and was quickly brought back to reality.

"Where were you all day?" Seth asked as the babies slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You're not my husband Seth? I don't have to answer you." I snapped. I didn't mean to but I was thinking about so much that my words just popped out.

"I know but I'm worried about you." He said sweetly, "Jake called by the way. He was pretty mad about something but said he would just talk to you when he came home."

"Really, what did he say?" I asked with a little too much gusto.

"He didn't say anything." Seth shrugged, "Should I know about something?"

"No, I was just wondering what was going on." I calmed myself down.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Jacob must know what's going on. Oh no. I wanted to have a chance to think about this first.

"I think it has something to do with work just in case you're wondering. I don't think you did anything wrong." Seth assured me.

"What makes you say that?"

"He was mumbling something about how he was going to just hand the garage over to Embry and quit. I think he was joking. Well at least I hope he was joking." Seth laughed.

That put me slightly at ease. It didn't sound like anything I needed to be worried about dealing with Christian. I now had two days to prepare for whatever was about to come next with this whole situation.

I think I actually took a nap but couldn't be sure because there was so much going through my head. When I woke up, the babies and Seth were both gone but I could head him along with Jake downstairs. I looked outside and the sun had set. The rain was pounding on the roof and I didn't even know how long I had been out.

I followed the smell of greasy Chinese food that was making my mouth water and found Jacob along with Seth sitting at the kitchen table. The babies were in the playpen and I guessed that they had already eaten.

"Hey." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Jake replied, "You hungry?"

"Starving." I made my way to the counter the food was laid out. I made my plate and then sat next to Jake, "How was your day?"

He rubbed his face, "Don't even get me started."

"Why, what happened?" I asked without looking at him.

_Please don't say Christian. Please don't say Christian. _

"Brittany served him papers accusing him of sexual assault." Seth said through his teeth.

"What!?" I screeched.

That caught me off guard.

"Yeah. According to the charges," He pulled out some paper, "I forced myself on her and she needed her job so she was in no position to pass up my advances. She feels like she was taken advantage of and I fired her when she threatened to go to the police. It's complete bullshit."

"Of course it is." I took the papers from him, "This doesn't even make any sense. How is she pressing charges with no evidence."

"It doesn't matter. They have to investigate it." Jake sighed, "And she does have evidence. They said something about bruising and her going to the doctor for some shit. It's all fake through."

"Have you called anyone yet?" Seth asked.

"Yeah and ironically, Charlie is the one who was supposed to do the investigation but it was a conflict of interest so he backed out. If I do go to court, I'll probably have to be tried in a different county since he's the police chief here."

"This is...I don't even know what to say." I read the paper three times just to make sure that I was getting everything correct.

"Let her do what she wants but I'm not giving up." Jacob said firmly.

"Good for you Jake. Kick FMS' ass." Seth shouted.

"What do they have to do with this?"

"You didn't hear, she's working for them now." Jake rolled his eyes.

_Just what we need, more human drama. _

Within the next hour, almost everyone was over. Grandpa Charlie had told Sue what was going on, Sue had called mama and mama told practically everyone else.

"I say we kill her." Emmett said seriously while we were all sitting around in the family room discussing the situation.

"Great, so the day after she charges Jacob with sexual assault, she ends up dead. Wonderful Emmett." Jasper hit the back of his head.

"Hey, as long as there's no evidence then they can't prove it was Jake."

"It doesn't matter if they can prove it? Do you know how bad that would look with Charlie being the police chief?" Esme shuddered.

"Are we seriously entertaining this idea? Why do we even listen to Emmett?" Mama said.

"Because my ideas are the best and I know how to deal with stupid humans." He crossed his arms.

"Ok, ok. Let's get serious about this." Jake interrupted, "When they investigate this crap, they'll figure out that she's lying and we can get over this right?"

"If this even goes to court it will be a plus for her." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that she doesn't expect anything serious to come of this." Daddy replied.

"Then why press charges?"

"She wants to ruin Jacob's reputation. By even filing this thing, she knows that people are going to start asking questions. This is a small town and gossip spreads quickly."

_Don't I know it._

This was going to just add to Jake's crap load of things that he was going to have to deal with in the coming days.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Alice grunted, "I say we take her ass to court and then play that video we caught of her stealing."

"That is what it's going to have to come to _if _this goes to court but I highly doubt it will come down to that." Grandpa said.

"We have to discredit her." Mama said.

"You know what it's going to come down to. She's going to want us to pay her hush money." I replied.

"Fuck no. I'm not paying money to her. She can take me to court for all I care. I'll hire Emmett and we can take her to the mat." Jacob snarled.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it." Emmett pumped his fist.

"I'm going patrolling." Jacob slammed the door behind him when he left and I fell back on the couch, exhausted from all the crap that was going on.

"This is not good." Jasper said finally.

I put the babies to sleep once everyone went home. The wolves were out with Jacob patrolling and I knew that he wouldn't be home for awhile so I went to bed even though I had a nap earlier in the day, I was still tired. All these secrets and lies were mentally weighing me down.

I was woken up by soft kisses traveling up my body.

"Jacob, stop that." I groaned as his lips met my stomach.

"I need a distraction." He said huskily.

"Sex with your wife is a distraction?" I asked, still not fully awake.

"The best kind." I could feel the smile on his lips.

"We can't do this right now." I complained without opening my eyes, feeling his wet kisses reach my chest.

"Why?"

"I...I don't know. I forgot." His lips then moved to my neck as he whispered sweet nothings, knowing the affect they had on me.

It felt so amazing having his lips pressed up against my skin and the stress of the day began to melt away. I immediately molded into him and my back ached against his chest as his hand met my breast.

My panties were no longer a dry area and it was actually embarrassing at what horrible control I had over my hormones.

My hands wrapped around his neck and brought his face towards mine. Our lips met for an intentionally sweet, innocent kiss but it quickly turned into a kiss which left us both gasping for air within seconds.

He forcefully pushed his tongue into my mouth little by little while sucking onto my bottom lip. I knew that he wanted to forget everything that had happened today and I happy to give him whatever he wanted.

Right now, I was thanking the pajama gods that my husband hated sleeping in anything that covered his beautiful body. His defined chest pressed against my small frame making me whimper when his hips started to roll into mine.

"I need you Nessie." He whispered against my lips.

"I need you too...so much Jacob."

"Show me how much you need me." He said harshly, running his nail over my left nipple causing me to almost shake.

I already felt his cock pushing into my inner thigh and I desperately wanted him to push it against my center.

He ran his fingers along my body to my panties that needed to come off as soon as possible. He hooked his fingers into the sides and began pulling them down my legs but as soon as they were off my body, our lust filled encounter was interrupted by a cry of a baby.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob said stunned.

"It's one of our children." I pushed him off of my and quickly put my underwear back on before rushing to see who needed me.

We had been lucky so far and the babies usually slept through the night but once and awhile, they would wake us up with their cries.

I went into the babies' room and found Johnathan standing up in his crib, reaching over the sides. Tears were coming down his face and it broke my heart to see him like that.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I picked him up and swayed him from side to side.

My first thought was that he had some problem going on with his breathing but he was crying so I knew that wasn't it.

Once he was in my arms, his head resting on my chest, he quieted down. Elena and Anthony were still sound asleep.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I walked back into our room.

Jacob was resting in just his boxers with his hands clasped behind his head. I crawled next to him and rested Jonathan between us.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Jacob.

"It's not your fault and I would rather it be Jonathan that interrupted us than Seth." Jacob pulled Johnny closer to him and it seemed that he was almost asleep again.

"He must have had a nightmare or something." I moved some hair out of Johnny's hair and then laughed when I had to do the same thing to Jacob.

"I think he's better now. We can keep him in here tonight." Jacob put him on the pillow next to me and Jonathan was already back sleeping.

Jacob and I followed ten minutes later.

The next morning was so rushed that I barely even saw Jacob before he was out of the door, on his way to work. I had to convince him to go because he said he was through with the garage. I knew that he was bored and didn't like going into the garage right now but that was his fourth baby. He loved that garage and if he ever gave it up, he would go crazy.

This whole Brittany situation was just something that I didn't want to deal with. She was a slut plain and simple. How could she do this to Jacob after all he did for her? He gave her a job and was more than generous with her schedule, pay and other things she asked for. She was being so childish and I would be glad when all of this was over. She had to know that she wouldn't get away with all of this but like Grandpa said last night, she just wanted to ruin Jacob's reputation.

Maybe we could just go with Emmett's plan. If she just happened to end up disappearing then it wouldn't be that bad. I'm sure her family would understand.

The phone rang and made me jump out of my chair, which the babies thought was funny.

"Stop laughing at mommy." I said playfully as they clapped their hands in their high chairs.

I looked at the caller id and my heart stopped when I read Billy's number.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Does Jacob know?" His gruff voice sounded over the phone.

"Know what?" I tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Please don't make me say it Nessie. Does he know?" He asked again.

I let out a deep breath of frustration, "No. No one's told him yet."

"Can you come over? I really need to talk to someone."

"Sure."

_How did I become the family shrink? Weren't there other people that everyone could dump their problems on? _

Thirty minutes later after I wrangled the babies up and got them dressed for our outside excursion, we were at Billy's door. Seth had to go into work today so I was all by myself but I didn't mind. Billy opened the door and I could tell that he was stressed by the look on his face but he couldn't keep the smile away when he saw his grandchildren.

"There they are." Billy said as the babies squealed for him. They thought it was funny that he rolled around like they did in their stroller.

I pushed them inside and set them on the floor so that they could explore the house.

"So, should we just jump into this?" I asked as I sat on the sofa and Billy picked up Elena. He sat her back on the ground after he gave her a kiss and she crawled around with the boys. I gave them some toys to play with that I had in the diaper bag and made sure that they stayed in my eye line.

"I guess so."

"First of all, I don't appreciate that you kept something like this from me." Billy said in a soft voice but it still made me cower.

"I wanted him to do this by himself."

"I know and he stuck up for you but a little warning would have been nice. You..." He took a deep breath, "You can't just spring something like this on me."

We stayed silent for at least ten minutes.

"Did...did he tell you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, we're going to get the DNA test tomorrow. I should have called the Maury show." He chuckled.

"That would have made all this easier." I joined in his awkward laughing.

"He really does look like me. Everything looks like me."

"Except his eyes." I clarified.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Did you know...who his mother was? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah. Her name was Natalie and she was a bartender in Port Angeles. I used to go there a lot right after...Sarah..." His voice broke and I got up from my seat to comfort him, "I know I went home with her a couple times but...I never thought."

"She never mentioned anything?" I rubbed his back.

"No, I went into the bar one night and the manager told me that her father got sick in California so she went to go take care of him." He shrugged.

I let him pull himself together before I spoke again.

"You..you never cheated on Sarah right?" I might have been out of line asking that but I had to know.

"Of course not." He looked angry with me but settled down, "I loved my wife more than anything and those first few months after she passed...I didn't know what to do so I just drank myself practically to death. Natalie was a distraction. I needed something, someone to take my mind off of the pain but I have never loved anyone besides Sarah." He explained.

"I know." I hugged him hard so that he knew I wasn't judging him.

"Please don't think any less of me. If I would have known about Christian than I would have been there for him. I would have taken care of him but I..."

"I know, I know. It's ok. He needs you now though. He needs a father and that's why he came up here. He needs answers."

"I told him as much as I could. I want to be there for him. I want to know him." Billy wiped his face.

"So...I guess you have another son?" That was the only thing that came to mind.

"I guess so. I called Doc and he's going to do the test. We should have the results back in a couple of days and then we'll know for sure." He rolled over to the table near the sofa and then came back with a picture.

It was of a beautiful woman with short black hair holding a baby who I assumed to be Christian.

"He said he had a happy life but always wanted to know me." Billy said.

"His mother told him about you?"

"Just my name. I think she was scared of what I would do if I found out. I was a lot like Jacob back then and definitely not as mellow as I am now."

"How do you think he'll react?"

"He will probably buy a gun and then kill me." Billy said seriously.

"And then me." I muttered under my breath.

"If I would have known back then, I would have probably bit someone's head off and then asked questions later. I suspect that Jacob will do the same."

"Of course he will and the girls? What do you think will happen with them?"

"Rebecca won't care, she doesn't really even know what day it is but Rachel will take it hard. She thought the world of her mother and this...this might kill her. She will cry and Jake will scream but both of them will hate me."

"They will get over it. You're their father. They will love you no matter what and in time, they will learn to love Christian."

_I hope. _

"I hope you're right Nessie because I want my family to be stronger."

I stayed with Billy for another hour and I could tell that he was exhausted from the day's conversation so I tried to steer away from Christian after our initial talk. Billy had convinced me to let Christian tell Jacob and everyone else after they got the DNA test done. I reluctantly agreed and was going to try to hold my tongue.

I went home after my talk with Billy and I wouldn't be seeing Jacob until the next morning because he was taking the pack out further than usual to patrol.

I got the babies fed, bathed and in bed by seven and I took the opportunity of the early night to get some extra sleep.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

"No." I groaned when the phone woke me up. The clock flashed three in the morning and Jacob still wasn't back yet. I was sleeping so well. Why did someone have to ruin it?

"Hello?"

_"Здравствуйте Renesmee"_ A cold voice said over the phone.

I shot straight up in bed and ran to the babies' room with the cordless phone. They were sound asleep but I had to make sure.

"What are you doing calling my house?" I spat.

_"It's been more than enough time to give over your children?"_ I head Vladimir say.

"Do you actually think that I would give up my children for anything?" I whispered.

_"I underestimated you Renesmee. It's obvious that our persuasion techniques aren't working. I would have thought that you would have cracked by now."_

"My children are not for sale and you can try whatever you want but I will never give them up."

_"Silly Renesmee. We won't tolerate this insubordination any longer. We will be sending a diplomat to retrieve what we want. You have three days."_

"You're being diplomatic now? Why don't you just show your faces so we can handle this?"

_"Goodbye Renesmee. It's always a pleasure to speak with you."_

He ended the call and the line went dead.

_So just to recap, my husband has a brother that he doesn't know about while he's also trying to deal with the sexual assault charges from his slutty ex-assistant and on top of all that, a group of bat shit crazy Romanians were sending someone for my kids. _

_Fan-fucking-tastic _

__**HOLY CALLS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BATMAN**

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE, THE ROMANIANS ARE NOT HAPPY. THEY DECIDED TO MAKE ANOTHER LITTLE APPEARANCE. THOSE SILLY ROMANIANS. THREE DAYS. SPOOKY RIGHT?I KNOW, I KNOW, CHRISTIAN NEEDS TO LET HIS BALLS DROP BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE REVEALED WHEN WE GET THAT DNA TEST BACK. MUCHO HUMAN DRAMA  
**

**THE BABY CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT 6 SO MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK FOR THAT**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	58. Chapter 58

The Hunter and the Hunted

**SECOND BABY CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK. WHO'S EXCITED? ME!!!!**

** FOR THE LATE UPDATE. MY INTERNET WAS BEING FREKAY  
**

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

**Anthony William Black**

"Tony, its time to wake up baby." I felt mom's hand run over my stomach but I wasn't planning on acknowledging her.

_This is my day off. Go away!_

"Come on sweetheart." Mom's voice got a little sterner.

I don't know why I have to get up so early. It's not like I do anything anyway. Thankfully, I smelled dad coming down the hall so I hoped that he would distract her and let me get a couple more hours of sleep. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Nessie, what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in bed." His voice came closer but I didn't open my eyes.

"The Romanians just called." Mama's voice cracked and that made me wake up.

_She was scared of something and I was going to take care of it. _

I dragged my eyes open and saw dad holding mom near our crib. Elena and Jonathan were still sleeping though.

"When?" Dad growled and I shook from fear.

"When you were out on patrol. I ran in here to make sure that the babies were ok..."

"Did they say where the were?"

"No, they said they were going to send someone for them. Jacob, I'm freaking out." Mom actually started to shake and melted further into dad's arms.

He was so gentle with her even though I could see he was very angry. He had been stressed lately because of those bad killings that were happening. The TV was always turned to the news if we weren't watching anything else so I heard about those people were found on the side of the road.

It made me sick when Grandpa Carlise would confirm that those poor humans had been killed by vampires. I guess I never really thought about how all vampires aren't good because my family was. They only hunted animals so I had never met anyone who lived off a diet of human blood. It just seemed nasty to me to even think about draining a human even though animal blood was delicious.

"When did they say they were coming?" Dad asked as he took mom to the rocking chair in the corner. He set her in his lap and she cried into his shirt. I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything to comfort her like dad was.

"Three days. They can't have them Jacob. I won't let them take our children." Mom said fiercely.

"I know. We're going to do everything to keep them safe. I promise you. Wake them up and I'll call everyone over." Dad said quickly yet sternly and put mama back on the ground. She nodded her head and came back over to the crib.

"You're awake sweety." She picked me up and held me so close to her chest that I almost cracked a rib,. "I will never let them take you." She whispered into my ear.

She put me on the changing table and made sure that I was all clean before setting me on the floor. I waddled over the crib and tried to wake up Elena.

"Wake." I pushed her leg through the bars.

She rolled over but didn't get up.

_Move it fat ass. _

"Wake." I pushed her harder and she opened her eyes but they held a certain fire behind them. She kicked my hand away from her and that kind of hurt but I wasn't going to do anything to her. My gift didn't work on Princess Elena. Why, I don't know but it pissed me off. I guess her physical shield was too powerful for me but I was determined to beat her.

"Mama." I pointed at Elena who still wasn't getting up.

"Ok, ok. I will get them up too. Stay right there." She pointed as she got up Elena and Jonathan.

It was still dark outside so we were cranky but we finally made it downstairs where we saw everyone else.

"We have to do something about this." Seth said fiercely from the corner of the family room.

"We have to make sure that the babies are protected." Grandma Esme replied.

"That's not enough anymore. They're coming here to get what they want. We have to make sure that the babies are no where near this mess when it goes down." Dad chirped in.

"Are you serious?" Mom looked mad, "No, I can't be away from them and I don't want them to have to go with someone else."

"You have to think about what's best for the babies Nessie. We have to make sure that they aren't anywhere near Forks." Dad groaned and rubbed his face before picking me up.

"Dada." I put my hand on his chest and I think I saw him almost cry but that couldn't be. My dad never cried.

"We have to send them away with someone." Dad said as he looked at me.

"No, I won't let you." Mom almost screamed.

"Nessie, calm down. We can send whoever you want with them and it would only be for a couple of days. You can spend all the time you want with them now and then we have to send them away with someone." Grandma Bella calmed her down, "It's what's best for the babies.I did the same thing with you."

"No, that was different. There was never a threat with me."

"Are you seriuos? Do you know how hard it was for me to even think about letting you go?" Grandma Bella looked furious, "I had to basically give you up so that you would be safe and you need to do the same thing. The only difference is you will get your children back when all this is over. I never knew what would happen."

It looked like mama and Grandma Bella were about to kill each other.

_Oh snap!_

"How long would they have to be gone?" Rose asked as she tried to diffuse the tension in the room.

"If we're sending them somewhere. They need to be gone the day after tomorrow." Grandpa Carlilse said, "When did you say they were coming Nessie?"

"Three days but it didn't sound like he was sending everyone. He just said a diplomat." Mama whispered.

"It's what's best for the babies." Dad hugged her tightly.

"I know but I can't be away from them." Mom sobbed, "Don't take them from me."

"It's going to be ok. We'll see that they're safe and I know that we can keep them safe. We just have to wait until this all blows over. We have to keep them safe." Seth said softly.

It took mom a long time to answer but even I couldn't hear her when she finally did, "I know. You have to keep them safe so we have to let them go."

**Elena Marie Black**

After the whole situation with the Romanians was dealt with, it was determined that Anthony, Jonathan and I were going to be shipped off somewhere so that we would be safe but that wasn't for another three days so we could still stay at home for a little while longer.

I didn't know who we were going with because I fell asleep in Seth's arms but I figured it wouldn't be with mama or daddy. They looked really torn up over this and I wanted to stay here with them but daddy was adamant about us not being here when the Romanians' "diplomat" came.

It wasn't like anything I could say would make them change their minds but I didn't want to leave them. I hoped that being with Jonathan and Anthony would keep me from missing them too much and what about Seth? Was he going with us? God, I hope so because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see him every day.

The sun finally came up a couple hours after we woke up and after the family finished talking, we were finally able to be fed.

"Jake, what do you say we take the babies hunting." Seth said as he fed me a piece of strawberry at the table.

"I don't think so Seth. I don't want them outside right now." Daddy replied as he tended to Tony and Johnny.

"Why not? This should be good fight training for them and Johnny's been doing really well. What better time to teach them to hunt then when a good of psychotic vamps are on their asses?" He chuckled and I giggled at how funny Seth sounded, "Sorry Lainey, don't use that kind of language."

"That might actually be a good idea Jake." Jasper said as he cut up an apple for Johnny, "They could use some hunting training."

"But they can't even run yet." Daddy replied.

"Well they don't have to run to hunt and I bet you that their instincts will kick in. They should be able to handle it if we keep a close eye on them."

Daddy thought for a little bit, "Ok, but I don't want to push them too hard. They might get hurt."

"They'll be fine. Are we really going hunting with them?" Emmett bounced into the kitchen.

"I guess so. Let me just run it by Nessie. She's the one you guys are going to have to convince." Daddy groaned.

Daddy was absolutely completely right in that fact. Mama didn't want to let us out of her sight and it took everyone at least an hour to convince her that it would be alright. I don't even really know what hunting is but everyone seemed really excited about it so I was too. Mama only agreed to it if she was able to go with us so now everyone was going; wolves and vampires on our first hunting trip.

"I don't want them to run around." Mama said worriedly as she walked with us into the forest. Everyone was running around in wolf form or climbing trees. Seth was already transformed and I wanted to ride on his back so badly but daddy wouldn't let me so Aunt Rose was carrying me.

"They will be fine Ness. It's in their blood." Daddy said as he carried Anthony next to us. He looked confused himself so I guessed that this hunting thing was new to all of us.

I reached out to grab a leaf that was hanging off a branch and it snapped in my hand. I swung it around and made pretty shapes in the air.

"Are you sure they will be able to do this?" Mama asked

_Why was she always so worried? _

"Nessie, you could hunt at like three weeks old." Jasper said.

"I know but I was..."

"What?"

"I don't know but I don't like the idea of this." Mama huffed.

"Just let them do what their instincts command." Grandpa Edward assured her.

I sniffed the air while still in Aunt Rose's arms and got a strong smell of blood. It was tangy and sweet but still had that warm aroma that I loved so much. My mouth started to water but I didn't know why. How was I supposed to take blood from an animal? Usually, mama and daddy just gives us the blood in our cups. This doesn't make any sense. What am I supposed to do?

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Grandpa Edward answered me and I nodded.

"Ok, let's unleash the beasts." Emmett shouted so loud that the trees shook.

"Shut up Emmett. You're scaring the babies." Aunt Rose put me on the ground along with Tony and Johnny. We just sat there looking around while everyone stared at us.

_This is stupid. What am I supposed to do?_

"Close your eyes and just breath." Grandpa Edward said.

We did as he said and just breathed through our noses. The smell from earlier was stronger and more potent with my sense of smell heightened and I could actually hear the thumping heartbeat of something in the distance. I heard a feral growl coming from next to me but I didn't know from whom.

"I think our little Anthony's hungry." Jasper chuckled.

"What is that? Deer?" Grandma Esme asked.

_Deer? Well, they smelled good._

"I want you guys to just think about what you hear and what you smell and then go..." Daddy said.

If I closed my eyes really tight, I could imagine where the animal was by just listening. I felt my body react on its own and suddenly felt wind whipping through my hair as I ran though the forest.

_Wait, running? _

This is so cool. I didn't want to open my eyes because that might be too scary so I just kept them closed until I heard the thumping heart growing louder

I jumped and my mouth opened on it's own volition as I bit down hard and a sudden rush of blood filled me completely.

_This is heaven._

**Johnathan Edward Black**

I watched as Anthony and Elena took off into the forest after their kills but I just sat there. Mama and a couple other people chased after them while dad stayed with me.

"You're a little different big guy." He said when he sat on the ground.

I turned my head to the side and he laughed.

"We can't hunt in human form so you have to go wolf first and then you can eat whatever you want."

_Oh, ok. That makes sense. _

I tried to stand up and dad helped me since I was still getting used to my walking legs. I was ready to go eat some deer or whatever was out there.

"Ok, so are you ready?" He asked and I nodded.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything that he had taught me about going wolf. I still wasn't as good as he was but I was getting better at controlling myself especially around family. That little incident with that Lizzy girl was just an accident. I told her to stop touching me and she didn't. That was her fault.

In any case, there was always a small pit of fire in my stomach and I always had to make sure that I didn't let that fire get too hot because that was when I phased but in this situation, that was what I wanted. When I got older, dad said that I would be able to go wolf and back without any problem but for now, it took me some time to get used to it. The more I practiced though, the better I got.

I let the heat take over my body and began to slightly shake. I felt the vibrations get more violent and another minute later, I was on four feet.

I loved being a wolf because it was so cool at how fast I could run. I couldn't do it in human form because I was barely even walking but I could run really fast when I was a wolf. All my senses were better was I was wolf as well, which was really weird. It took a while to get used to because everything was so much brighter and clearer but it was becoming more normal for me.

I saw dad next to me in his deep brown fur colored wolf form and Uncle Embry to the other side of me. We all ran through the forest, following the trail that the rest of the family had left behind. It was really easy to track them because the vampires had such a unique scent. Uncle Colin told me that they used to smell bad to them but now they didn't even really notice the stench.

Vampires didn't smell like anything bad to me but that was probably because I was part vampire myself.

I raced through the trees and began to smell something even more potent as the wind beat against my face. It smelled like a nice big, juicy hot dog but better. I just wanted to have dad throw it on the grill and let me devour it for hours.

I came to a clearing that was parted by the trees and saw a small herd of deer that were drinking from a river. Dad and Embry stopped before they spotted us and I followed their actions. They crouched low to the ground and I did the same.

_We're stalking. It's more fun this way. _Dad's voice appeared in my head.

I didn't respond because this whole wolf mind connection thing was too strange for me. I was just barely talking and now I have to talk in my head too? I don't think so.

_Just stay low and make no sound at all. _He instructed.

I could hear and smell my family near by but I couldn't see them so I figured that they were somewhere in the distance. I brought my mind back to my current task and stalked forward, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear myself.

Dad and Uncle Embry hung back and let me get closer by myself. There were two deer in the clearing and they still hadn't spotted me yet so maybe they wouldn't put up a fight.

_What am I supposed to do when I get close? _I asked dad in my head but I'm sure to him it sounded like broken baby language. I tried to make it as clear as possible.

_Your mother likes to snap the neck and then go for the blood but I like to wrestle the things to the ground and eat the meat once the thing is dead. _

What the heck is this? It sounds like we're trying to be murderous beasts. Well I guess we were because Uncle Jasper said that people were afraid of vampires and werewolves. I don't know why they would be because we were nice but I'm sure if they saw me trying to kill a deer, they would think differently.

I got as close as I could until my instincts took over and I jumped on the smallest deer. The other one took off but I was only focused on the animal in front of me. I dug my claws into flesh and felt ripping along with the smell of blood that seeped into my nose.

Once the animal laid still, I figured it was ok to eat so I sunk my teeth into supple muscle. I had never even thought that you could do this. To eat as a wolf? This is so cool.

**HOLY FIRST HUNTING TRIP BATMAN**

**WELL, WELL, WELL OUR BABIES KNOW HOW TO HUNT. THOSE INSTINCTS WILL GUIDE YOU EVERY TIME. **

**BUT OH NO....THE BABIES HAVE TO LEAVE. THIS WILL NOT END WILL. I CAN ALREADY TELL. THEY STILL HAVE TWO MORE DAYS THOUGH. CAN NESSIE KEEP IT TOGETHER? ONLY I **

**COME BACK ON MONDAY FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	59. Chapter 59

The Rage Before the Storm

Jacob POV

**I know you want to get to the chapter but I have a few things I need to say first. **

**This was a review I got last night that I feel I need to address: **

FUK YOU  
2010-05-02 . chapter 58

I'm am so sick of waiting for chapters . U said that there would be a chapter up on Monday and there is not... I am not reviewing ur story ever again whether u post chapters or not! Y can't u be like normal people and post the whole fucking story! Who the fuck cares if u get a certain amount of reviews! The excuse that u are busy is FUKING bullshit what how long does it take u to post a chapter?!?! What 5 min max... GET FUCKING REAL IM Sick of ur shit, alot of other people are to!

**FIRST OF ALL, IF YOU WANT TO COME OUT AND PLAY, DON'T HIDE BEHIND A FAKE NAME. PUT YOUR REAL NAME OUT THERE SO THAT I CAN ADDRESS YOU CORRECTLY BUT IN ANY CASE, I HAVE A FEW THINGS I NEED TO SAY TO YOU AND I WANT EVERYONE TO LISTEN. **

**I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE BUT OVER HERE ON THE EAST COAST OF THE UNITED STATES, I RECEIVED THIS REVIEW AT ONE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING. I SAID I WOULD POST ON MONDAY AND I WILL. I TAKE CARE OF MY READERS SO WHEN I MAKE A PROMISE, I USUALLY FOLLOW THROUGH. I DON'T WAIT FOR REVIEWS BECAUSE I FEEL THAT IT THE STORY IS GOOD ENOUGH, THE REVIEWS WILL COME ON THEIR OWN, WHICH IS EVIDENT SINCE IM BOUT TO CRACK 2000 THIS WEEK. IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE THEN I'VE SAID IT TEN TIMES BEFORE, I. WRITE. CHAPTERS. ON. A. DAILY. THEREFORE, I WRITE A CHAPTER, SEND IT OFF TO MY BETA AND POST IT AS SOON AS I GET IT BACK. THIS STORY IS NOT PRE WRITTEN. LIKE I SAID, I TAKE CARE OF MY READERS AND I POST SIX CHAPTERS IN FIVE DAYS. LAST WEEK I POSTED SEVEN. SHOW ME ANOTHER AUTHOR WHO DOES THAT AND I WILL KISS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FEET. IT MIGHT TAKE FIVE MINUTES TO POST A CHAPTER BUT IT TAKES FIVE HOURS TO WRITE ONE. **

**IF YOU PREFER, I CAN POST ONE CHAPTER A WEEK LIKE MOST AUTHORS AND YOU NEED TO APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT I WORK MY ASS OFF TO GET THESE OUT THERE. I SPEND A LOT OF TIME MAKING SURE THAT THESE COME OUT RIGHT AND IT TAKES LONGER THAN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES TO MAKE SURE THAT I DONT POST TOTAL SHIT.**

**I LOVE WRITING BUT THIS JUST MAKES ME WANT TO QUIT BECAUSE IT SEEMS THAT SOME PEOPLE AREN'T APPRECIATIVE OF THE TIME I SPEND PROVIDING CHAPTERS. **

**IF ANYONE ELSE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY, THEN SEND THEM ON AND I WILL TEAR YOU UP JUST LIKE I DID THIS MOTHERFUCKER. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY, THEN BY ALL MEANS, REVIEW. IF NOT, STAY OFF THE FUCKING SITE AND DON'T READ MY STORY. **

* * *

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Nessie's voice cracked as she laid in my arms.

"We have to Ness. It's what's best for the babies. You understand that right?" I ran my hand up her arm and tried to speak with as much confidence as possible but I barely had any left for the both of us.

"Yes, but just the thought of being away from them is tearing me up. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to send them...wherever and then when we're done with all this shit, they're going to come back to us safe and sound."

We had come back from the babies' first hunting trip a couple of hours ago and I was surprised that they did so well. Now, I had to think about shipping them off somewhere. I didn't know what was going to come in these next few days but I knew that the babies couldn't be around all of this.

As much as it killed me, they would be safer away from us and away from the Romanians. I didn't even want turn my back on my children but now I had to send them off with someone else while I handled things here.

We hadn't really talked about where they were going or with whom but it was an inevitable conversation. We only had two more days and the babies have to be gone by tomorrow if they have any chance of getting out of here undetected.

"We can't send them to Alaska." Nessie sniffled.

"No, too obvious." I agreed.

"We don't really know anywhere else that they could go."

"Not Vermont." I thought out loud, "The Romanians would probably know that was were we'd send them."

"How about somewhere sunny?" Nessie sat up, "Then they couldn't follow them. We could send some of the wolves and that way the babies can have full protection."

I thought about it for a moment and couldn't see any obvious flaws with that idea, "That sounds great but where?"

"Anywhere. It doesn't really matter as long as it's not here. California?"

"No, the west coast is still to close for comfort. Florida somewhere."

Nessie laid back down on my chest, "Who do we trust them with?"

"Seth is a given. He already told me that he wanted to go and wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Colin and Brady?"

"Maybe one of them and then probably Quil." I nodded.

"Do...you think that's enough? What if the Romanians find out what we're doing?" She got worried but I calmed her down by holding her tighter.

"They'll be fine as long as they're far away from here. We can protect them better if we let them go."

"I know but it's just so sad. What if we never see them again?"

"We will. I promise we will." I kissed her forehead.

This situation was going to be handled and it was going to be handled when the Romanians came. I didn't know who they were sending but from what Nessie said, it sounded like it was just one of them. Why would they only send one to get what they wanted? It didn't really matter to me because we were going to finish all these games.

I was furious that they had called my house and demanded my children. This was all getting too out of hand and I wasn't going to stand for it. These killings and threats were going to stop and I was going to make sure of it.

"Can you promise me that they'll be safe?" Nessie sighed.

"Yes." I said without thinking but I had faith that they were going to come back to us safely. They had to because I didn't know what I would do if they were ever hurt.

"I guess we just have to trust whoever we send with them." I said.

"I'm so torn." Nessie sighed, "I want to go with them so badly but I know I have to stay here and handle this situation so that they'll have a home to come back to."

"Seth will make sure that nothing happens to them and this will all be over in a couple of days."

"There's just so much shit going on right now." Nessie groaned and rolled over, "Why do our lives have to be so drama filled?"

I didn't have an answer for her because I desperately wanted to rid her life of anything that would harm her or the babies but I knew I never would be able to do that. I would just have to pray that the babies would be able to stay safe while they weren't in our care.

"We won't be able to talk to them until they get back." I said and ran my hand up Nessie's spin.

"I know. The Romanians are probably going to be tracking us. We have to separate ourselves completely."

"They'll be safe." I replied, trying to convince both of us that we were doing the right thing.

The next morning, I woke up before Nessie and lightly untangled myself from her arms.

I did my morning routine and then walked quietly to the babies' room. They were still asleep but I didn't mind. I just sat in the rocking chair and watched them. I had never seen such beautiful children in all my life and I wouldn't put them in danger if I could help it.

Their pouty, pink lips and chubby cheeks almost made me laugh. They were breathing so softly that I had to listen to catch it. They looked so peaceful and I hated that they had to go through all of this but it was necessary. They still refused to be separated so all three of them were tangled in their crib. Even now, I knew they would do anything for each other.

Anthony shifted slightly in his crib and his nose perked up when he smelled me in the corner. His head turned in my direction and he opened his candy apple eyes. A brilliant smile appeared on his face.

"Hey bud." I went to pick him up and he cradled his head on my neck, "How was your night?"

I bounced him slightly as I walked around the room.

"Dada." He spoke softly.

I didn't know if the babies could guess what was going on but they seemed to know that something was about to happen. They had become extra clingy to Nessie and I, which would make it only harder for us to let them leave. I tried not to think about how my heart was going to be shattered when I had to give my children away and even though it was only for a short while, I wasn't going to be whole without them.

"I'm going to make sure that you guys are safe. "I promised him, "I won't let those fuc...bad men take you."

He nodded his head and I could tell that he was going back to sleep by the way his breathing sounded. I set him down gently in his bed and he curled up to Elena's side.

I took one last look before I quietly walked out of the room and closed their door. I went downstairs and found Seth lying on the sofa in nothing but sweatpants. I knew that he stayed out last night patrolling and I was thankful that he was letting me spend some time with the babies before they left. I let him sleep while I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I put on a a pot of coffee and got out the ingredients to make an omelet. I stood by the pot and watched each drop drip into below.

"Hey Jake." Seth came in rubbing his eyes, "Coffee smells good."

"You want some?"

"Spiked with cognac if you don't mind." He snickered and sat at the table.

"We don't have any. You're going to have to take it straight." I set a cup in front of him and he downed it quickly, "How long did you stay out last night?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"I took everyone and we got in about two hours ago."

"How far did you guys go out?"

"We went to Canada and back. We didn't get anything." He said sadly. I knew they wouldn't but it was still discouraging.

"Thank you...for doing all of this." I replied.

"You didn't even have to ask. Where am I taking the babies by the way?"

"I think I'm going to send you, Quil, and Brady with them and you're probably going to take them to Florida."

"The sun." Seth nodded, "Genius, they can't follow us."

"Right. I think Miami should be good. Its a city so even if they do follow you, there will be enough people to keep you guys safe."

"I know this is killing you but it's what's best."

"Yeah. You want something to eat?" I asked trying to get off of the subject of my babies' departure.

I fixed him what he wanted and then we ate silently for about half an hour while I thought about the things I was going to have to do in order to make sure that everyone was safe. I was going to buy the tickets today and make sure that Seth had all the important papers he needed to go cross country without being detected. I was probably going to have to buy the plane tickets and check into the hotel under an assumed name.

"We'll take care of them." Seth reassured me.

"I know." I picked at my food without saying anything else.

The bell to the gate rang and we weren't expecting anyone so I was immediately on edge. I made my way to the door and peeked outside to see Christian's car at the gate waiting to get in. I pushed the button and he pulled into the driveway. What surprised me the most was that my dad was in the passenger's seat.

"What the hell is this?" Seth asked from behind me.

"I don't know." I replied and walked outside to help my dad out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him but what I meant was 'What are you doing here with this dude?'.

"Jake, we need to talk to you." My dad got into his wheelchair but didn't even look at me.

"We?" I inquired pointedly.

"Yeah, do you mind if we talk inside?" Christian spoke up.

"To be honest, I don't really know you and I don't really trust you for that matter." I stopped beating around the bush with this guy.

"Look Jake, I know you barely know me but I have to talk to you." He said firmly.

"What are you doing bringing my dad?"

"I asked him to. He was at my house and we decided to come over." Billy explained.

"So what, are you two besties now or something?" I said sarcastically.

"Let's just talk about this inside." My dad rolled himself to the front ramp that led to the door and went inside. I stood there in the driveway trying to decipher what secrets were behind Christian's eyes. Something about him was just off and I didn't trust him one bit.

"Did you need to see Nessie for something?" I asked.

"No, I came to talk to you."

"You don't even know me." I replied skeptically.

"I know." He dropped his head and played with some loose stones in the driveway.

"What the hell do you want?" I was being childish but I knew he was hiding something.

He was about to say something but then decided against something and started walking inside. I concluded that he wasn't a threat right now so I let him in. I followed him into the kitchen where Nessie was arguing with Billy.

"Why would you chose now to do this?" She tried to speak quietly but I heard her.

"Because he needs to know."

"We are dealing with our own problems right now Billy. Couldn't you at least wait until this whole Romanian thing is over?"

"No, the more we wait, the harder it's going to be. I'm sorry but I have to get this off my chest."

"Well tell Rachel or Rebecca first. We need to stay focused on what's going on with the babies right now."

"What's going on?" I asked agitated because now I knew that something was happening and I was being kept in the dark.

Nessie spun around, "Nothing. Billy and Christian were just leaving."

"No we weren't. Jake, sit down." Billy said.

I did as he said and Christian sat next to him, still with his head down. Nessie gave me a kiss, "Call me if you need me." She whispered before leaving the room.

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, "What the fuck is is?"

"Jake, I need you to listen to everything I say before you open your mouth." My dad spoke first, "You have to promise me that you will listen to everything I say."

"Ok, whatever. Just tell me why this fucker is in my house." I pointed to Christian and he flinched.

Billy let out a deep breath and I saw him mumbling to himself. I didn't say anything else and we stayed silent for a full ten minutes before he had the courage to say anything.

"Jake, I wasn't always the man I am today. I...I used to be so flawed and I still am but back then, I had issues. I smoked too much, drank too much and I was forever angry but I always loved your mother."

I rolled my eyes because I had heard this all before. Once again, I was still confused as to why Christian was still here.

"After your mother died...I was really messed up. You were too young to remember any of this because you were only two at the time but I was always at some dive bar trying to get a drink. Sue had to basically take care of you and your sisters because I was always drunk or hungover. I don't even think I remember you until you were like four." Billy said sadly.

"Dad..." I began but he interrupted me.

"Jake, don't stop me. I have to get this out or I never will." He let out another deep breathe and I sneaked a peek at Christian who was twisting his hands in his lap.

"Your mother's death hit me hard and I was always looking for something to take my mind off of it. I used to be somewhat...of a giver when it came to sex before I met your mother and I went back to that after she passed. I thought that I didn't have anything better to do. I should have been at home taking care of you three but I was out every night. I wasn't in this damn wheelchair then so I was a bit more mobile."

What the hell is he talking about? I had heard all of these stories before and I was actually shocked that my father was rehashing all of this. He usually just glossed over his past from shame or embarrassment, I didn't know which.

"I...I guess I found some sort of distraction in a woman named Natalie. She was pretty and always nice so I went home with her a couple of times. This doesn't mean that I didn't love your mother but I needed...someone."

This conversation was not going the way I wanted it to. I had no desire to discuss my father's sexual history.

"One day, I went into the bar where she worked in Port Angeles and her manager said that she left. Then a couple weeks ago, I met Christian for the first time. I...I don't know what else to say."

I looked at him waiting for something else but nothing came.

"Well thanks for that dad. What a wonderful story?" I held my hands up, "Maybe we can talk about the thirty other women you fucked when you were lonely."

"For a smart man, you sure are dumb." I heard Christian mutter under his breathe.

"What did you just say." I spoke acidly.

"I said that you're pretty dumb if you don't understand what your father is trying to tell you." He spoke up.

"Who the hell are you to come into my house and try to analysis me. You don't even know me."

He pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it towards me. It was some kind of paper and I unfolded it harshly. There was a whole lot of medical language and numbers but the one thing I did recognize was the last sentence.

_Percentage of paternity: 99.9%_

Everything in my mind went crazy as I pieced together what was happening.

"I hope you took a cheek swab from me because this better not be from anyone else besides Rachel, Rebecca or me." I growled and looked between the two of them. Now that I knew what was going on, I couldn't stop seeing it. He looked more like Billy than I did except for his goddamn eyes, which had to be his mother's but still. How could I not see the fuckery that was going on here?

_He was Billy's son. _

"I'm sorry Jacob." My father said.

"You don't deserve to speak." I threw the paper at him, "What the fuck is this, some kind of joke?"

"No Jacob, this is for real. Christian's my son." He spoke softly.

I was already shaking and I hadn't been mad like this in a really long time. I knew that my eyes were black and I could hear my teeth chattering. I was trying to pull out every anger management tidbit that I could but it was barely working.

"So...you think you can just fuck whoever you want?" I asked my father harshly, "What about mom? You remember her? Your wife?" I shouted.

"Jake, I already told you that I loved your mother..."

"Obviously not enough to keep your dick in line."

"I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that Christian is my son, your brother and he is welcome in this family."

"Did you know about this?" I asked that...boy next to Billy.

"Yes. I knew that Billy Black was my father and that's why I moved up here."

"And you didn't think to tell any of us?"

"I'm telling you now."

I threw the first thing I could reach and it happened to be the salt shaker on the table. He ducked his head and it shattered against the opposite wall but my intention was clear.

"I let you into my house. You touched my children, your... niece and nephews and you didn't think that I should know who you are?" I was on my feet and screaming at the both of them.

"We wanted to wait and make sure. Doc had..."

"So he knows? Who the fuck else is keeping this from me?"

"Just...Doc, Edward, Bella, and Nessie."

I was floored.

Not only did they know who Christian really was but they never told me. I knew that Bella, Edward and Doc were in no position to tell me the truth but Nessie was my wife. This must have been what she was keeping from me. She knew about this and she didn't even think to tell me?

Nearly everyone I cared about knew about who Christian was and made me look like a fool. I was nice to the guy. Ok, well maybe I wasn't nice but I had been cordial to him and didn't even think that he could be anyone else but some kind of creepy dude.

Did he plan any of this? Did he try to befriend Nessie to get close to me?

"Get out of my house now." I heard the glass in the windows rattle as my voice carried through the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk more?" Billy said apprehensively.

"No and if you don't leave I might kill you both." I was already starting to feel my body heat up to a point past pain.

"I'm sorry Jacob." My father rolled past me and I didn't even look at him. I smelled Christian as he made his way out of the kitchen after Billy and even his scent was enough to push me over the edge. I ran out of the back door and erupted into wolf form a second later.

I ran through the forest at top speeds and didn't stop for hours.

Could this really be true? Could I have a younger brother?

I remembered back when I was a kid and I always prayed that one day I could have a little brother who I would teach how to be cool like me and pick on as he grew older. That was what I wished for on my fifth birthday when I blew out my candles and now, twenty years later, I get what I want.

_This is complete bullshit!_

I felt a little better that Billy never cheated on my mother but then I thought about how he went out and fucked the first piece of ass he found. That only made me more furious. Sarah wasn't even in the ground a month before he was out there in some bar, trying to take some woman home with him. I did the math in my head and I figured that Christian was three years younger than me, which meant that Billy was a fucking man whore.

I could never even dream about someone else besides Nessie and just the thought of having some other woman in my bed made me sick, especially if my wife had just died. Who did my father think he was? This was some James Bond shit and he should have been better than this. He should have proved everyone wrong when they said he was a drunken, no good for nothing, ladies' man. I should be proud of my father, not wishing death on him.

I wondered if Rachel and Rebecca knew that we had another sibling. Rachel would take this the hardest out of all of us and I knew that this would shatter her. I didn't even know my mother and this was tearing me up.

Billy had a bastard out there and didn't even know it.

Just saying it out loud was enough to make me laugh at the audacity of it all. How the hell did my life turn into such a fucking soap opera? I have vampire drama to deal with, plus a fucking sexual assault charge to handle and on top of all that, I now have a younger brother who I invited into my house without even knowing he existed.

I ran back home quickly because I had some things to say to Nessie and I needed to say them now.

I went into the house and found her at the kitchen table.

"Where are the babies?" I asked as I panted, trying to get breathe into my lungs.

"Seth took them to his house so that we could talk." She replied quietly.

"Good. How could you keep something like this from me?" I shouted without need for pleasantries.

She didn't reply.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question." I seethed.

"I know but I don't know how to answer it. I couldn't tell you because it wasn't my secret."

"It became your job to tell me when you found out. I would have never guessed that you would have kept this from me."

"He had to be the one to tell you. This was family drama that I didn't want to get involved in." She got up from her seat and started to walk over to me but I made sure to keep my distance because I still wasn't in control of myself.

"Get away from me Nessie. I'm so made right now that I might hurt you and I probably wouldn't even care. I don't even know who you are anymore. We've never kept things from each other and I would have at least thought that you would have given me some kind of warning."

She stopped walking, "I don't know what to say Jacob. I'm sorry."

"You say that like this is an everyday thing. He's my brother and you didn't think to warn me?" I yelled at her. She shrunk back a little but Nessie wasn't one to step back from an argument.

"I know you're mad right now but what was I supposed to tell you? This was his secret and he needed to be the one to say something. He told Billy first and then you. This was how it was supposed to go down."

"No Nessie, you were supposed to tell me that that bastard was trying to inch his way into my life."

"Hey just wants family Jacob. He doesn't have anyone else and I know you're not so cold hearted that you would keep him out."

"Then you obviously don't know me. I want him gone and I'm going to tell him so because he doesn't have any family here." I snarled.

"Yes he does Jacob. He has a father and siblings that he wants to know better."

"Do you really think that I'm going to give him the time of day? He shouldn't be breathing right now and I want him gone." I began to walk towards the door. I put on a shirt that was on the floor and some shoes.

"Where are you going?" She shouted after me as I went into the driveway.

"To talk to my little bro." I yelled back and got in the Veyron.

I knew where he lived because I had to take him and his girlfriend back after the BBQ.

Since when had Nessie known about this? She knew she was in the wrong by not telling me and I wouldn't put up with her keeping lies from me. I had more to say to her but for now, I had to get some things off of my chest and Christian was who I wanted to yell at next.

I raced to his house, bypassing the laws of the road and running the four stop lights that were in this stupid town.

I hoped that he was here but I didn't see his car outside of his apartment building.

I was banging on his door for a good three minutes before his girlfriend answered.

"Jake, what's going on?" She said puzzled.

"Where is he." I went through the house, ripping open doors but he wasn't there.

"He's at Billy's. He's been there all week. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going over there and if he gets back before then you call me." I said and slammed her door shut.

I sped off towards Billy's house and got there two minutes later. I rammed through the door and found Christian going over scrapbooks with my father.

I picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I want you to stay away from my family." I said in his face.

"Get your hands off of me Jake." He said so seriously that I was almost scared. He started to shake a little but quickly gained composure.

"You don't belong here and I don't want you here. This is my home and I'm not going to have some bastard try to take everything I have."

He pushed me off of him and fixed his shirt, "I just my family Jake. I'm not trying to take anything from you."

"You think that just because we're related, you can come here and pull the wool over everyone's eyes? Your mother was just a girl my dad decided to fuck, noting more, nothing less so don't act like you're a Black. Just go back home."

"This my home now Jacob and you better get used to it because I'm not leaving."

I pulled back to punch him dead in the jaw. He went down hard, "Stay away from them. You're not my brother and you don't belong here so just go back to where the hell you came from and stay there."

"Jake, stop treating him that way." Billy said but I didn't acknowledge him.

"If I ever see you within ten feet of my father or my wife, I will put a gun in your mouth and pull the fucking trigger. Do you understand me?"

He mumbled something on the floor and I kicked him while he was down.

I walked out of the house and didn't even look back as I sped home.

* * *

**HOLY FURIOUS JAKE AND JOHNNYBOY BATMAN**

**AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAD CHANNELED SOME ANGER THROUGH THIS CHAPTER. **

**I CANT REALLY SAY MUCH MORE BECAUSE I RANTED UP THERE.**

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY. GET THAT, WEDNESDAY. I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THINGS ARE RIGHT FOR THESE CHAPTERS AND THAT TAKES TIME. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND PLEASE SHOW ME THAT I HAVE SOME READERS WHO STILL CARE**

**LDV WILL BE UP LATER TODAY**


	60. Chapter 60

A Point Past Pain

Renesmee POV

**OK, OK, I AM MUCH BETTER TODAY THANKS TO EVERYONE'S WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND LOVE. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL WORDS OF SUPPORT FROM EVERYONE. ****I WAS NEVER GOING TO STOP WRITING BUT MY ANGER WAS PRETTY HIGH UP THERE.****WE CRACK 2000 BY THE WAY IF ANYONE CARES. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY STORY HAS 2000 REVIEWS. I'M SO EXCITED. NO COOKIES THIS TIME:( BUT AT LEAST YOU GUYS MADE ME SMILE:) THATS A PLUS  
**

** ANYWAY, IN THE STORY, OUR BOY IS STILL MAD AND THIS WHOLE SITUATION CAN ONLY GET BETTER RIGHT? **

**LET'S HOPE SO. **

**BY THE WAY, SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD ABOUT OPRAH'S ADVANCED SCREENING OF THE ROUGH VERSION OF ECLIPSE? WELL, THIS WEEK, I WAS VISITING MY GRANDMOTHER WHO LIVES IN CHICAGO. IM NOT A HUGE MEGA TWILIGHT FAN BUT I THOUGHT THE BOOKS WERE AVERAGE. MY SISTER IS AND SHE PAID FOR THE TICKETS SO GUESS WHO WAS IN THE AUDIENCE? ME, ME, ME. IM A MOVIE PERSON REGARDLESS OF WHAT IT IS SO I WAS PUMPED TO SEE THIS. I WENT LAST NIGHT WITH HER AND US ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE AUDIENCE SAW THE MOVIE. I COULDN'T GO SEE ROB, KRISTEN OR TAYLOR TODAY BECAUSE I LEFT CHICAGO THIS MORNING BUT IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE MOVIE, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO GIVE ANSWERS.**

**

* * *

**

**JUST A FEW THINGS:IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED THEN MOVE ALONG.  
**

**THE DYNAMIC BETWEEN BELLA, EDWARD AND JACOB IN THIS ONE WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST TWO MOVIES. I GUESS KRISTEN, ROB AND TAYLOR HAVE JUST GROWN MORE COMFORTABLE OR WHATEVER BUT THEY SEEMED TO BE LESS AWKWARD AROUND EACH OTHER. THISIS A VERY PRO-EDWARD MOVIE WHEREAS I THOUGHT THE BOOK WAS MORE SPLIT BETWEEN EDWARD AND JACOB. I GOT THE SENSE FROM THE MOVIE LIKE THERE WAS BARELY ANY DOUBT IN BELLA'S MIND WHO SHE WAS GOING TO CHOOSE.  
**

**HOTNESS FACTOR?-OH YES. IT'S THERE. JACOB/BELLA KISSES WAS KIND OF STRANGE BUT BELLA/EDWARD WAS JUST HOT HOT NASTY ALL THE TIME. BASICALLY, EDWARD JUST KISSES ON BELLA FOR HALF THE MOVIE AND DOESNT LET UP AT ALL. IT WAS KIND OF RAUNCHY IF YOU ASK ME AT LEAST FOR A TEENAGER STORY BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT SEX SELLS. BED STUFF WAS HOT AND LOTS OF OPEN MOUTH KISSES (ROB AND KRISTEN PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT) JACOB HAS HIS SHIRT OFF IN EVERY SCENE EXCEPT A COUPLE SO THAT SHOULD MAKE SOME PEOPLE HAPPY.  
**

**TENT SCENE?-KIND OF STRANGE TO SEE ON SCREEN BUT IT CAME OUT NICELY DONE. ROB AND TAYLOR PLAYED ENEMIES WELL. IT WAS VERY BELIEVABLE.  
**

**PROPOSAL SCENE?-GOOD AND SWEET BUT NOT OF SHORT BUT I GUESS THAT WAS HOW IT WAS IN THE BOOK. THERE WASNT A LOT OF FLUFFY ROMANCE WHICH SEEMED KIND OF STRANGE TO ME. THIS MOVIE APPEARED TO BE GEARED MORE TOWARDS GROWN UPS THAN THE LAST TWO.  
**

**FIGHT STUFF?-VERY INTERESTING . IT WAS COOL AND YOU COULD TELL THAT THEY WORKED HARD ON THEIR STUNTS. LOTS OF EDWARD KICKING PEOPLE'S ASSES. HIS STUFF WITH VICTORIA WAS OFF THE CHAIN. THE NEWBORNS WERE HOT TOO AND CAME TO DO SOME DAMAGE SO THAT WAS FUN TO WATCH. **

**FLASHBACK STUFF OF JASPER AND ROSE?- A LOT OF JASPER STUFF BUT NOT SO MUCH ROSE. LOTS OF OLD COSTUMES AND PASTY MAKEUP BUT IT WAS OK. **

**YES KRISTEN WAS WEARING A WIG BUT IT WASNT THAT BAD. WHAT WE SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT WAS JASPER AND CARLILSE WHO SOME HOW PICKED UP A BRITISH ACCENT IN THIS FILM. THAT WAS WEIRD. EVERYONE ELSE STYLE WAS GOOD AND WE GOT A SENSE THAT THE CULLENS HAVE MONEY IN THIS FILM. LOTS OF FAST CARS, EXPENSIVE CLOTHES, AND BIG HOUSES.  
**

**THIS WAS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT OF THE MOVIE SO I EXPECT CHANGES BUT I GOT THE GIST OF WHAT WAS GOING ON.**

**

* * *

**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**..

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Do you really think that I'm going to give him the time of day? He shouldn't be breathing right now and I want him gone." Jacob began to walk towards the door. He put on a shirt that was on the floor and some shoes.

"Where are you going?" I shouted after him as he went into the driveway.

"To talk to my little bro." He yelled back and got in the Veyron.

I watched as his car sped off in the direction of town.

That did not go as I had planned although I shouldn't have been surprised that Jacob blew up at me. He was not going to be happy when he got home because his anger was only going to escalate when he talked to Christian or more like screamed at him.

When Billy came to the house this morning, I knew today was the day that Jacob's life was going to change forever. I rushed the babies out of the house with Seth and told him to take them to his place because I didn't want them to be scared of Jacob when his anger started to rise.

I tried to convince Billy that now was not the time for this. Even though I had wanted Jacob to know what was going on with his family, there were certain things that took precedent over that and our children was one of them. We had to deal with the Romanians first and make sure that our babies were safe.

I was already in a lot of pain from just the thought of being separated from my children and now I had to deal with my husband's drama while I tried to keep my mind off of how bad I felt for keeping this secret from Jacob.

He was right about all of this. I should have told him about Christian the minute I found out. My loyalty to Jacob was supposed to be unyielding and now I felt like shit for keeping this from him. I never understood why hindsight was 20/20 but now I did. I could see that Jacob deserved to know about this. Why didn't I tell him? Was I scared about what he would do?

In any case, it was thirty times worse than what it could have been if I just went with my first instinct. Now, this whole thing had blown up way out of proportion and overlapped the real issue, which was the impending departure of our children who would be away from us for God knows how long.

I didn't really get to have a chance to talk to Jacob about what was going on because he was mostly screaming at me the whole time. I didn't even catch half of what he said because I was more focused on him not phasing in the house. His eyes were black and he shook like there was an earthquake the entire time he was yelling at me.

I didn't really have that much to say since it was obvious that I was in the wrong on this. What I did know though, was that Christian was a part of our family whether Jacob accepted that or not and he wasn't going away anytime soon so he was going to have to at least talk to his brother sometime in the future.

I was going to make sure that Jacob didn't shut Christian out because right now, he needed a family and I know how much family means to Jacob. He would regret it later if he didn't at least try to get to know his brother. He was mad now but that would soon dissipate in what, a month? Two months? A year?

And then there was this situation with Billy. That was something that wasn't going to be a quick fix. Jacob felt betrayed by Billy and I didn't know if he would ever forgive his father. That is what killed me the most about all of this because Billy made a mistake but Jacob wasn't going to let him ever forget it. Jacob and Billy had a close relationship but it was one of few words. This was only going to divide them further.

I sat at the table and I banged my head against the wood as I thought about how stupid I had been for not tell Jacob sooner.

"This will only end badly. What the hell is wrong with you Renesmee Black? Geez." I continued to bang my head harder until it was practically numb. If Jacob was hurting from this then I knew that his sisters were as well.

I ran to the phone and waited for it to ring after I dialed Rachel's number.

"_Hello." _Paul answered.

"Hi Paul, its Nessie. Is Rachel there?"

"_I don't think now is a good time. I'm taking care of Serena and Sarah. Rachel hasn't come out of her room all day. She won't tell me what's going on but I can hear her crying. She said she's fine though. Maybe it's hormonal?" _He said like a question and I could tell that he was scared about what was going on with his wife.

"Would you mind if I speak with her. Tell her that I'm calling and maybe she'll want to speak with me."

"_Ok, I'll try." _He said and shuffled through the house. I heard him try to coax Rachael out of the room "_She won't come out Nessie."_

"Ok, do you think she would if I came to see her?"

"_You can try anything you want. What's going on?"_

"I'll tell you after I speak to Rachel. I'll be there in five minutes."

I put some jeans and a simple shirt on before heading out of the door. I called Seth before I left to see how the babies were doing and he said they were fine. I decided to just run to Rachel and Paul's since I would get there faster than if I took my car. I made it to their door three minutes later and knocked lightly.

"Hey Nessie." Paul answered carrying Serena on his hip and he moved to the side so I could come in, "Can you please tell me what's going on." He begged.

"It's nothing. Just some family drama." I kissed Serena and then went to pick up a squealing Sarah. She was getting bigger everyday and her third birthday was quickly approaching.

"Is it anything I need to worry about?" Paul asked as I walked out of the room and he followed.

"No, no one's in danger." I said because I knew that's what he was basically asking.

I walked up the stairs and padded gently to Rachel and Paul's room, which was at the end of the hall. I listened at the door and heard a sniffling Rachel on the other side.

I knocked softly, "Rachel, are you ok?"

"No, go away Nessie." She cried and I heard another door slam. I guessed she went into the bathroom.

"Are you sure? Sarah wants to say hi." I shouted.

"No, I can't even think straight right now. Did you know about any of this?"

"Can we talk inside? It's kind of hard for me to scream." I said.

"I don't want to see you right now." Rachel had always been one of my best friends even when I was a baby and I knew that she wanted to talk. I decided not to push her. She probably just found out this morning just like Jake and she needed time to process this so I didn't scale the wall outside like I wanted to and jump through her bathroom window.

I gave Sarah back to Paul when I went downstairs, "She still doesn't want to talk. I don't know what else to do."

"What the heck is going on? Billy and that Christian dude came over this morning and I took the girls down to the beach but when I came back, Rachel was in the room crying. She wouldn't come out."

"Maybe it would be best to talk to Billy. I don't know the whole story." I lied.

"I think you're lying." Paul called me out on it.

"Well, I still think you should get the story from Billy. I don't want to give you any wrong information."

"Just give me something Ness. I'm going crazy. She's in hysterics up there."

I thought about it for a second. Should I be telling people what I knew even though the truth was going to come out sooner or later? I decided against it. I should have told Jake, but I didn't want to start spreading lies or things that weren't true because I really didn't know the whole story. I didn't listen to what had happened this morning because I wanted Jake to tell me when he felt like he could.

"Just try to talk with her about it. I can't tell you." I said sadly.

He sighed, "Alright. I won't push you but can you promise me that she's not hurt?"

"Not physically. She's just been through a lot today." I gave him a hug before I walked out of the house and stopped off at Seth's to see the babies.

I knocked on the door and Seth answered, "Oh hey Nessie." He leaned against the door.

"Hey Seth...can I come in?" I asked when he didn't move.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think that would be such a good idea. The babies are fine though so thanks for stopping by." He shut the door in my face.

_Hell no!_

I banged on the door until it opened again but this time, Jake stood in Seth's place, "What do you want Nessie?" He snapped.

"I want to see my children." I pushed past him and went into the house, "You don't have to be mean Jacob. I'm sorry that you feel hurt but you don't need to take it out on me."

"Who else should I take it out on?" He spun me around before we left the front hall.

"Why don't you talk to your brother?"

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, "He's not my brother. Stop calling him that." He yelled.

"You need to get it through your head. His blood is your blood. I know that this is a lot to deal with right now but you have to at least talk to him at some point."

"Let's leave him out of this for now. The point of the matter is that you were wrong. I trust you with my life and you couldn't tell me something like this?!" He reared his hand back and punched a hole through Seth's wall.

"Hey, dude. If you're going to break stuff then take your ass outside." Seth came to inspect the damage to his house.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jacob?" I asked. He had never been like this before.

"I feel...sick. You kept this from me for how long?"

Before I could answer, he cut me off, "It doesn't matter. It was too long."

"I know and I said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do? It's not like I can take any of that back because if I could, I would."

He shook his head, "You can't do anything. I don't want to see you right now." He opened the door and walked out into the light drizzling rain that had just started.

"Jake, where are you going?"

"Seattle, Port Angeles, Spokane, anywhere that's miles away from you." He waved me off and got into his car before speeding off.

Now it was my turn to punch a hole into Seth's house and I tore a chunk out of his front door.

"Oh God. What is it with you two? I won't be able to afford all these repairs if you keep this up."

"Sorry. He just makes me so mad." I finally calmed down after a good two minutes of breathing and tried to think about this relationally.

Of course Jacob was mad but at some point he was going to have to get over himself because this wasn't about him. This was about the new addition to his family and he needed to see that he wasn't the only one who had to deal with this situation. He was running away again and that seemed to be our pattern whenever things got rough.

We had two more days until our babies were going to be taken from us and someone was coming for them. He needed to get his ass back in gear because I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit when we needed to be focusing on the main issue. We could deal with his family crap later.

"Goddamn." Seth groaned as he picked up the pieces of splintered wood off of the porch, "Burn my whole house down why don't you." He mumbled to himself.

"Seth, can the babies stay with you tonight? I need to go talk some sense into my husband."

"Do you think that's a good idea? He looked really pissed. I don't want you getting hurt Ness."

"Please, if Jacob lays one hand on me, I'll flip his ass so quick he won't even know what hit him."

"There's my girl." He laughed and pulled me into a hug, "Of course they can stay with me. I'll even call Bella and Edward over so they can help."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and then went inside to say goodbye to the babies.

They were taking a nap so I just gave them short kisses before taking off back home.

I didn't know where he was going but I knew how to find him. First, there were only so many places he could go around here without being spotted. Second, he would probably use a credit card because I knew that Jacob didn't like to carry around cash. Third, he was in a fucking Bugatti Veyron. There were only six of those in the states and we had one of them. If he wanted to stay under the radar, that was not the car to take.

I would find him somehow and it wouldn't be that hard. I learned from the best of the best and I was good. I could probably hack the Pentagon if I wanted and no one would be the wiser but for now, Jacob's bank statement would have to do.

I sat at the table and waited an hour so that he could figure out where he was going. I then started tracking his credit card but there was nothing.

"That's alright Jake. I know how to get to you." I said to myself.

It might seem strange to go through all of this but we needed to solve this situation now. There was no other option because there were more things going on than his drama. He didn't have to forgive Billy or even like Christian right now but I wasn't going to let him take his anger out on me.

I screwed up. He was going to have to get over that because I couldn't take it back. I apologized, what the hell else did he want me to do? This was ridiculous and the anger towards me was totally uncalled for. I needed him right now because I was being torn up inside over what was going to happen over the next few days and he was shutting at me.

This had to stop now.

"Hey Ness." Uncle Emmett's voice said from behind me and I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Geez, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. Whatcha doing?" He sat next to me at the table, "Secret CIA shit?"

"Not that exciting. I'm trying to find Jacob." I hacked the streetlight cameras for Port Angeles to see if I could spot Jacob's Veyron but I didn't see it.

"Why, what happened? Did he divorce you?"

"Divorce isn't an option Emmett. He left."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing, he was just mad at me for something and said he was going away for a while."

"Oh, so leave him alone. He'll cool down" Emmett shrugged.

"Normally I would but we have bigger things to worry about than him so that's why I have to find him before this whole Romanian stuff goes down."

"That's why I'm here actually. Everyone wants me to go with Seth and the wolves the night after next when they leave for Miami."

"Really? Why you?" I asked without taking my eyes off of the computer.

"I volunteered."

That surprised me. Usually, Emmett was always down for a fight and to pass one up, he must really care.

"Why would you do that?" I turned towards him.

"Because I would just feel safer if I was there to protect the babies. I know they'll have Seth, Quil, and Brady but the more the merrier right?"

"But, don't you want to fight?"

"Hell yeah, but we have more than enough people here and I want to make sure they're safe."

I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders, "Thank you."

"I knew you needed reassurance and who better to provide it than your favorite uncle?"

"Don't tell Jasper." I laughed.

"I'm going to stay in the hotel the whole time unless I have to hunt but I should be ok."

"Thank you...again." I meaningfully smiled and went back to tracking my husband.

Emmett left to go hunt with Jasper and Daddy but I stayed at the table for another three hours before I found something. I never liked this damned Twittter network but I guess it could come in handy sometime. I searched for any tweets that was related to a Veyron and found two. Both of them said that they spotted Jacob's car in a small town called Oroville, which was right on the northern Washington border a good two hundred miles away.

"Jesus Jake, how fast were you going?" I wrote down the directions to the two hotels in the town and then got in my Audi, on my way to chase my husband's ass down.

I got something to eat at some fast food restaurant and then got on the highway half an hour later. Mama called me when Emmett told her what I told him and she wanted to come with me so I stopped the car and waited on the side of the road for fifteen minutes while she caught up.

We drove the whole way to Oroville in a hell of a lot less time than it was supposed to take and I even got lost because there were so many woods around the place that it was so hard to find.

"Finally." I groaned as we saw the sign welcoming us to the county.

"I don't understand why he's so mad at you." Mama said from her seat.

"I do. I would be so pissed if he kept something like this from me. I don't even know how I would react but I bet it would be similar to him."

"That's why you two are perfect for each other. You're basically the same person."

"That's the scary thing."

"He'll come around. He has to." Mama said simply.

"I just don't want to push him into anything with Christian but then again I do because he needs to know his brother. They both have a lot of talking to do and I know that if Jake takes matters into his own hands, he won't ever come around."

"Sweetheart, Jake has always needed a little push in the right direction."

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." I muttered under my breath as I pulled into the first hotel's parking lot.

I jumped out and ran inside before I could get soaked by the rain that was coming down pretty hard.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me if someone is staying here." I said quickly to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Uh...I guess." She shrugged.

I showed her a picture of Jacob on my phone.

"Oh, I would remember if something that fine came in here." She licked her lips.

"Ok, thank you." I walked out of the door, "Slut."

We made our way to the second hotel and I already knew that Jacob was here because I saw his car parked on the far end of the lot. I decided to bypass the receptionist's desk and acted like I already had a room in the place. I went through the halls and strangely sniffed behind each door. It might seem weird but I knew Jacob's scent and I would find him.

I finally found his room after a good half hour of searching, on the second floor at the end of the hall. I knocked three times but he didn't answer. I listen closer to the door and heard the shower running. Thankfully, the hotel doors didn't have electric locks and I was able to pick it without problems.

I went into his room and found his lone bag on his bed but he didn't bring anything else. I sat in a chair by the window and waited. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and went straight for the bed, pulling things out of his bag without acknowledging me.

We stayed in silence for five minutes. I knew he knew I was there but I guess he didn't care.

"I thought you would at least give me the night by myself." He sat on the bed without looking at me.

"We don't have time for you to be a drama king." I said quietly.

"I don't even want to hear your voice right now. I'm still fucking disgusted by what you did."

"I understand that and if I could take back the past couple of days, I would but I can't so what do you want me to do now?"

"Just leave."

"Then you're coming with me."

"No, I said I have to stay away from you."

"Jake, I know you're mad at me but is what I did really that bad? I kept his secret from you. It wasn't my story to tell and I know I should have told you the second I found out but at the time, my way seemed to be what was best." I rationalized.

"And that's what pisses me off. You seriously thought that keeping this from me was a good idea. In your head, you thought that keeping this big of a secret would have been ok?"

"Yes because your brother begged me not to and then your father did too. He wanted to be the one to tell you Jacob."

"Just get out." He went back into the bathroom and shut the door hard.

_Fuck that!_

I went right up to the front desk and paid for the room across from Jacob's. I wasn't going anywhere until Jacob stopped being so stupid. Mama drove my car home because I told her that I was going with Jacob whenever he got his ass in line.

I only got a couple hours of sleep but when I woke up in the morning, I called Jacob a couple of times before he picked up. I asked him if he was better today and he cut the phone off. If he wanted to play games then I could play but this was getting out of hand.

He needed to face this issue so I called Christian, gave him directions and he was at the hotel in a couple of hours. The left side of his face was swollen and I had a feeling that Jake did that yesterday when he went over.

He knocked on my door and I pushed him across the hall before banging on Jacob's.

"Jacob, open up. I know you're in there."

"Please just go away." He groaned.

"You're acting like a baby. Get your ass out here."

"I know that you can't understand what this feels like but it hurts Nessie. Ok, is that what you want to hear?"

I tried picking the lock like I did last night but Jacob had taped over it completely.

"Son of a bitch." I growled when I couldn't get in, "Jake, please just open the door." I pleaded.

I heard his feet making their way to the door and it opened a second later, "What!? What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I just want you two to talk." I pushed Christian inside the room and Jake backed up like he was poisonous.

"What the hell Nessie? I don't want to talk to him. I don't ever want to talk to him."

"Why? I'm your brother and I want to get to know you." Christian said.

"You don't have the right to speak to me."

"What did I do to make you so mad? I didn't cause any of this, I'm just a product."

I closed the door behind us since we were all three in the room and was just glad that Jake hadn't thrown any of us out of the window.

"I just wish you never came here. We could go back to the way things were." Jake spat.

"Well I did come and you know about me so what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to ignore you like you don't exist. I still don't trust you and you're a shady fucker. What's with all the secrets? You probably want something."

"I just want to get to know my family Jake, that's all ,so please don't think that I want money or anything like that. I have a father Jacob. Do you know how long I've waited to say that?" Christian sat on the end of the bed and held his head in his hands, "Your mother was taken from you so I know that you know it feels to have one parent but my dad was out there. I just never got a chance to meet him until now."

"That doesn't mean that you get to disrupt our lives. There's things...about us that you can't know and I don't want you around them."

"I don't care if you're in the mafia, drug dealers, whatever. Just let me stay."

I quietly laughed at the thought of us being drug dealers. That would be funny.

"Do Rachel and Rebecca know about this?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we told them right after you."

"I need to talk to them. Until then, I don't want to see your face."

Jake grabbed his bag, took my hand and led me out of the room. He quickly went to the front of the hotel and threw a five hundred dollar bill on the desk without even speaking before taking me outside to his car.

"So now we're talking again?" I asked as he nearly threw me in the car.

"That's what the drive home is for." He slammed the door and I was suddenly wishing that I had left my car here.

_This was going to be a fucking mess._

_

* * *

_

**HOLY CIA NESSIE BATMAN**

**SHE IS SERIOUS WHEN IT COMES TO JACOB ISN'T SHE? I SWEAR THAT GIRL IS VICIOUS. SO AS YOU CAN SEE, MORE FAMILY DRAMA FOR NOW. THE "DIPLOMAT" IS ON HIS/HER WAY. WHO IS IT? ONLY I KNOW. **

**I PLAN ON HAVING A BABY CHAPTER UP ON FRIDAY ALONG WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. LETS CROSS OUR FINGERS AND HOPE THAT THOSE GET LDV CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	61. Chapter 61

Tears Stained Shirt

Jacob

**HERE IS OUR FINAL CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK BUT THE BABY ON WILL BE UP LATER TONIGHT. THAT'S WHY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT, SORRY :(**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Couldn't she just let me have one night alone by myself?

It wasn't like I was leaving forever. I don't know why I thought I was going to be able to get away with something like this. Nessie was basically a CIA intelligence agent and I knew that she would never let me get away with just walking out like I did.

That was why I loved Nessie. She never put up with my shit and if we were fighting, she wasn't going to let an argument go unsettled especially when it was with us. But couldn't she at least give me one night for myself. I needed to think about what the hell was going on right now and some alone time would have been nice but here I am, sitting in my Veyron with Nessie in the seat next to me as we drove back to Forks.

All of this bullshit was too over my head to even deal with right now. I had a younger brother? I don't even know what to say about that.

"Are we going to talk?" Nessie asked as I got on the highway. We had a long drive to go and I was going to make sure that Nessie knew how mad I was.

"We will. I just need to sort out my thoughts."

She sat back in her seat and stared out of the window as I weaved through the forest roads of Nowheresville USA. I don't even think I remember last night after I left Seth's house. I just had to get out before I did something dangerous.

I had never felt so angry in my entire life and I didn't know why. Who was I mad at? Billy? Yes, of course I was mad at my father. He was stupid and irresponsible but it wasn't like he knew about Christian or asked for this to happen. Was I mad at my brother? Of course but I didn't have any rational reason to be.

He never even knew anything besides Billy's name and if he wasn't given that then he wouldn't even know we existed. He just wanted to know us but I wasn't willing to let him in.

I was the son of Billy Black, the future leader of my people and the Alpha of my pack, not him. Would he have any claim to that now that he was here? I wasn't going to let him take everything that I had worked so hard for. He didn't deserve it.

Now that he was a legit part of this family, we were going to have to tell him everything. Maybe that would scare him off. He had to know about vampires and the fact that he was stepping into a wolf pack. I guessed that he had the wolf gene running through him because I could see it in his eyes. He didn't know what it was yet but I sure did.

He had to know but that girlfriend of his had to go. She was flighty to say the least and wouldn't be able to handle this life. We all made sacrifices and if he wanted to stay around then he would have to as well.

"Jake, can you please say something?"

"What do you want me to say?" I replied coldly.

"I don't know, yell at me some more."

"That won't do any good."

"Then don't you have some things that you want to get off of your chest?"

"Just tell me why you didn't tell me."

"Because I couldn't. Billy and Christian had a set plan for how and when they were going to say something so I didn't want to tell you something that didn't really involve me."

She was talking logically and it was all making sense but I was still too angry to think straight. I asked myself again, why?

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"At the BBQ. It just came to me." She shrugged, "I didn't know for sure but mama and I guessed. Then daddy confirmed it when he read Christian's thoughts."

"So everyone knew but me?"

"Just a couple of people and this isn't just about you Jacob. You have sisters who are dealing with this as well. Rachel wouldn't even come out of her room yesterday."

"That's exactly why we're going to go talk to them first. This is going to be one hell of a family meeting."

"I don't want to intrude." She said.

"Why not? You know more than I do so you should be there but I guess we have to wait for that until this Romanian shit is dealt with."

"Why are you so angry with me? I apologized. Do you want me to get on my knees and grovel?"

"No, then I would forgive you and I don't want to do that right now."

"You're being so immature." She said under her breath.

"I know but do you know what this feels like? Everyone knew something this big except me and then to fine out that my wife knew all along but left me in the dark. What else are you keeping from me."

"Stop being so dramatic. This was one incident where I took the wrong path. I made a mistake, I've paid for that mistake and I apologized so get over yourself. What about all this shit you've kept from me? I don't storm off into the sunset like some brat."

"Don't try to compare any other situation we've had in the past to this. What if the situations were reversed? I bet you'd want me to tell you the second I found out."

"Ok, what if the situation was reversed? Would you have told me, knowing that the people who this involved told you that they would later?"

"Yes." I said without thinking.

"You're lying Jacob and you know it. You would have honored the wishes of your father."

"You just acted like nothing was going on for a whole week when you were sitting on this information and you see the shit I have to put up with. Did you know I have to go to court because of this whole Brittany situation?"

"No, you didn't tell me that."

"Yeah because I was too busy trying not to kill my brother. That wouldn't look too good to a jury."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about this. You have a brother, people know about it and you have to deal with it. Is it really like your father did anything wrong?"

I brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road because I couldn't drive anymore.

"Did you just ask me if my father did anything wrong?" I seethed.

"Yes, please explain it to me. It wasn't like he cheated on your mother."

"He might as well have. She wasn't even in the ground for a month before he banged some chick at a bar. Her memory is completely destroyed because of what he did."

"Is that why you're so mad? You think that he doesn't remember your mother?"

Was that why I was so mad?

_Damn Nessie and her smart brain. _

" I think that's part of it but the fact still remains that he was incredibly stupid."

"Yes and people are from time to time but you can't hold that against them. Your father loved Sarah very much and I know that you think he has forgotten her but I promise you that he hasn't." Nessie put her hand in mine and for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel like ripping it away.

"How do you know? He never talks about her and only has a couple of pictures up. Then his...son just appears and it was like she never existed." I flinched from calling Christian, Billy's "son". I was his son and this was tearing me up.

"Of course he loved her. Maybe he doesn't talk about her with you but on the few occasions that he even mentions Sarah's name, he smiles. He misses her Jake and he only has you kids to remind him of how much they loved each other. He could never forget your mother, I promise you that."

"But this Christian guy wasn't hers. How can you say that he won't forget her when he already did?"

"Maybe this is a conversation you need to have with Billy because I truthfully don't know the answer. All I can tell you is that depression affects people in different ways. He was hurting really bad Jacob and he needed someone."

"He had his children. He should have been with us instead of getting drunk all the time."

She wrapped her arms around my body and I did the same to her, "We all make mistakes Jacob. I'm sorry about this and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I never meant for you to be hurt, you have to believe me on that."

I heard her sniffling and pulled back so I could wipe her face, "I know you didn't."

"I was so confused and I didn't know what I should I do. I wanted to tell you so badly." She was letting her tears flow freely now.

"Come one, don't cry. I'm sorry for being such a dick."

"But you had every reason to be. I would be so mad if you kept something like this from me."

"I can't stand it when you cry." I felt my anger cracking as the seconds passed and I knew that I was wrong. I shouldn't have been shouting at Nessie like that.

"We have so much to deal with right now and I know you're going through a lot but I need you Jacob. Our babies are going to be taken from us for I don't know how long and I can't do this alone."

"I know." I hugged her again tighter until she calmed down, which took about ten minutes and then took off again.

We didn't really say much for the rest of the trip and I was feeling too guilty to actually hold up a conversation. I held onto Nessie's hand and wouldn't let go the entire time we were in the car. How could I make her cry?

I shuddered as I thought about how angry I had been towards her yesterday. Did I really punch a hole in Seth's wall? I was going to have to fix that. Maybe I should be in anger management because this was not healthy for me or my family. But if I was going to anger classes then so was Nessie because she's just as bad as I am. The fact of the matter though was that I still made her cry and I never wanted to do that.

How could I be so selfish to think that I was the only one going through something? My sisters were probably torn up and Billy must be a mess. I didn't know if I could forgive him just yet because we still had a lot to talk about but I was going to listen to what he had to say. That was the only way that I would be able to truly understand what he was going through and Nessie was right, pain affects people differently.

My father was stupid, there's no denying that but he made a mistake and I'm sure he would have handled things differently if he would have known. Christian on the other hand was someone I needed to stay away from. I didn't like him and I didn't want to get to know him.

Why, because I wasn't going to let him inch his way into my life without any explanation. He might be my brother but brothers don't have to like each other. Hell, look at Cain and Able. One actually killed the other. Maybe I could try that? He might have my blood but he wasn't going to charm me into thinking that we could be brothers so easily. I barely knew the guy and I was going to do some digging to see if I needed to be worried about him.

We weren't going to be one big happy family until I got some answers.

"Can we stop somewhere? I need to go to the bathroom." Nessie said as we approached an exit.

"Sure." I took the turn and noticed that we still had about an hour to go before we hit the Forks' border.

I pulled into a small town somewhere and went to a gas station so that I could fill up the Veyron. Nessie shuffled inside so that she could use the bathroom and I leaned against the car while I watched the numbers go up.

"Wow dude, nice car." A teenage looking guy commented as he filled his car up next to mine.

"Thanks." I replied shortly.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Uh...my wife bought it for me."

"Cool. I bet she must really love you with a gift like that."

"Yeah." I said mostly to myself.

It took a stranger to make me see how much Nessie really did love me. She wasn't trying to hurt me or intentionally keep secrets. She was put between a rock and a hard place. What was she supposed to do? It wasn't her fault that she held onto a secret that my father begged her not to tell.

Why couldn't I see that before? What the hell is wrong with me?

I finished filling up the car and waited for Nessie until she came out of the gas station three minutes later. Before she even reached the car, I had her in my arms and lifted her up so that I could kiss her lips.

She didn't resist me as I kept my arms around her waist and continued to attack her lips with as much passion as I had missed in the past three days. I was so stupid and I was making up for loss time. I never wanted to go another day mad at Nessie again.

When I finally set her down, we were both breathless.

"What was that for?" Nessie asked as she leaned against the car.

"I needed to show you how much I love you."

"I know you love me. We fight because we're passionate but I never for one second ever thought that you didn't stop loving me." She put her arms around my middle.

"We fight because we like to both be right." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"And who is usually right?"

"You." I grinned.

"Remember that the next time we have an argument." She poked my chest.

"I'm sorry for treating you so badly these past couple of days."

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah." I opened her door for her and helped her in the car before going to my side.

We made it home before the sun set and we stopped off at Seth's to get the babies. They were leaving tonight and I wasn't going to spend another second without them. I didn't know how long they were going to be away from us and I didn't even want to think about not seeing them everyday.

I pulled up to Seth's house and immediately felt bad.

"I don't remember that." I pointed at the door, which had a huge hole in it.

"Oh, that was me. I told you that we're passionate fighters." She jumped out of the car and ran to the porch. I followed after her and knocked on the door.

Seth opened and I wish I had my camera. His cheeks were filled with makeup and he had red lipstick on. His hair was littered with berets and I think I even saw some magic marker coloring in it.

Nessie and I just tilted our heads without saying anything.

"I don't want to hear it." He held up his hands and moved to the side.

We went inside and found Elena along with Alice and Rose playing in the make up that I guessed they had subjected Seth to. Anthony and Jonathan were playing cards in the corner with Edward but I doubt they knew what they were doing. They were basically just throwing them at each other.

Nessie ran past me and rushed to Elena, "My sweet girl. Mommy's missed you so much." She kissed everywhere on her face and I went to go see the boys in the corner.

"Dada." Anthony held his arms up for me to pick him up, which I did along with Jonathan.

"How are my boys doing?" I kissed them both, "How were they Edward?"

"You see what I do you for these kids?" Seth spoke up, "They kept me up all night and then the pixie princess brought over her make up kit. I don't even think this is going to come off." He rubbed his lips.

"I think Sef looks cwte." Elena said and Seth was no match for her. He could have been in a dress and heels but he wouldn't have cared.

"I think he looks cute too sweetheart." Nessie replied, trying to hide her laughter.

'This won't be happening again." Seth pointed to all of us and then went into the kitchen to wipe off his face.

"How did everything go?" Edward asked as he stood up and took Jonathan from me.

"Good. We talked." I shrugged.

"And you and Christian?"

"That's another problem for another day my friend."

Nessie and I left with the babies an hour later but I had go home first to get the Escalade so that we could all fit. We could have just ran home but I didn't want to chance it with the Romanians being so close.

They were leaving tonight and I thanked my stars that I had set things up before all this family drama started because I didn't know if I would be able to do it when I was so pissed off. Thankfully, the babies weren't leaving until midnight so we still had time to spend with them.

"Maybe I should go with them." Nessie suggested as we played with them on our bed. I was keeping an eye on Jonathan and Anthony who were wrestling while Nessie brushed through Elena's hair on her lap.

"Nessie, you can't do that. You know you need to stay here."

"But what if they need me? They've never been away from me for so long and I don't think we should send them so far away. Go change the tickets."

"We've discussed this Nessie. They have to be far enough away the no one can smell them or find them."

"But what if something hurts them? I can't do it Jacob." She held Elena close to her.

"You have to Nessie." This is what's best." I reassured her and she nodded.

"I know, I know. Can you promise me that they'll be safe?"

"Yes."

She nodded her head and went back to brushing her hair.

We watched a movie for an hour and the babies fell asleep next to Nessie who was trying to stay awake herself. I just watched all four of them because there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world.

My phone rang in my pocket and I quietly picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Seth. We're ready to go." _He said and my heart fell.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"_Yeah, Emmett went ahead already so the rest of us are coming over now." _

"But...I don't think it's time yet." I stalled as I looked at the clock and saw that it was in fact time for them to go.

"_Jake, you can't procrastinate forever. We'll take good care of them." _

I ran my hand over my face and tried to convince myself that I was doing the right thing. I went over the speech I had been giving Nessie for the past week. The babies had to leave. This was the only way we could protect them.

"Ok, you have everything right?"

"_Yup, we have the bags that you packed and all we need is the babies." _

"We'll be down in two minutes."

I closed the phone and looked one last time at my children before waking Nessie up, "Babe, it's time for them to go."

"What? Already?" She groggily woke up.

"Yeah. Seth and the rest of the guys are already waiting."

I lightly picked up the boys who were out cold and Nessie shook her head before getting Elena.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked her as we walked downstairs.

"Yeah." She replied and stuck her nose into Elena's hair.

"We have to do this."

" I know. I just don't want this to be the last time we see them." We stood in front of the door, not moving but just praying that we would see our babies again.

"We will. Do you actually think that Seth or Emmett would let something happen to them?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I guess not."

The doorbell rang but I didn't want to answer it, "Jake, I can see you. Open up." Seth said.

I opened the door to see Seth, Colin and Quil standing on our front step.

Our goodbyes were short and sweet because Nessie and I couldn't take anything more. I put the babies in their car seats of Seth's truck and everyone else got in. Nessie and I went over the rules and made sure that everyone knew what they were supposed to do. We wouldn't be able to contact them because that would be too risky so we wouldn't know how everything was.

The babies were still sleeping so we didn't want to wake them up but just kissed them goodbye and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I took a deep breathe from each of them just so that I remembered what they smelt like tomorrow when I couldn't see them or in a couple of days when I felt the need to change a diaper.

My children were the most important thing to me and if this was what we had to do to keep them safe then so be it.

I was actually glad that the babies were asleep because I didn't know if Nessie would be able to go through with this otherwise. She was literally shaking by the time I shut the door and Seth pulled out of the driveway.

I held Nessie the whole night as she cried. By morning, my shirt was so soaked with tears that I doubt whether it would ever be dry again.

* * *

**HOLY TEARFUL GOODBYES BATMAN**

**I REALLY FELT FOR MY CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE. IT WAS EMOTIONAL TO WRITE AND EMOTIONAL TO READ. GOODNESS, IM ALL TIRED OUT BUT I CAN'T STOP BECAUSE I HAVE A BABY CHAPTER TO FINSIH**

**IT WILL BE UP LATER TONIGHT SO COME BACK FOR THAT**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	62. Chapter 62

Protective Peanut, Strawberry Scented Aviophobia, and Miami Sunshine

**I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I WAS ROLLING DURING ELENA'S PART. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.**  
**

* * *

**Anthony William Black **

I felt a warm pair of lips on the top of my head and my father's deep, husky voice, "I love you." He kissed me again before I heard the heavy door close.

"Make sure you take care of them." I heard mom sniffle.

"We will Ness. Don't worry. Just give us a call in a couple days."

I decided to go back to sleep because it was way too early in the morning to wake up. I felt the soft rumble of the car I was in as we pulled off and I didn't even open my eyes.

I don't know what everyone's issue was but mom and dad had been extremely antsy lately. I think it had something to do with the Romanians because everyone was always talking about them. I didn't really want to listen to whatever it was that was going on because I had better things to do but I knew something was happening. I wasn't stupid.

Yesterday was one of the strangest days I've ever had. I woke up as usual with Elena's foot in my face and had to shake her awake so that she could move it but that was besides the point. When mom had woken all three of us up, you could just tell something was wrong. The air felt tenser than it should be and I had a feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day.

We were rushed out of the house with Seth but not before I saw that Christian fucker. He was bad news and I could already tell that he was going to cause troubles. Elena, Jonathan and I spent the whole day at Seth's and had fun but he wasn't as good a caretaker as my parents. He didn't have anything fun to do at his house so I just had to walk around to try and find something.

After lunch, I was getting tired and was about to go to sleep when dad stormed through the door and he looked really mad. It actually scared me how black his eyes were and he looked like he would in his wolf form but he was human so I guessed that something wasn't right back at the house.

Elena, Johnathan and I stayed in the family room at Seth's house but when mom came over, there was suddenly a lot of noise and it sounded like things were breaking. I didn't know what was going on because Seth wouldn't let us leave the room but I had never heard mom and dad fight before.

He was screaming at her for something and I felt very protective all of a sudden. No one was supposed to yell at her like that but she was shouting back just as loud though so I knew she could hold her own. I still wanted to help her out because I didn't like how he was talking to her. If only Seth would let me leave, I would have been able to handle things.

I heard a fist go through a wall and then a door slam before tires sped off and I think that it was dad's fuck awsome car but I couldn't be sure. I then heard mom ask Seth if we could stay with him and he agreed, which totally blows because I wanted to go home.

We ended up staying like she said and didn't get picked up until the next day. I was so happy to see dad when he walked into the room that I had to hug him tight so that he wouldn't ever be able to go away again.

They took us home but there was something different about them. They looked really sad like the world was about to end or something. I didn't pay attention to them because I was just happy that they were home.

_Now where was I and why did I feel a car?_

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to look around but I was in my car seat so I couldn't move my head much. It was still dark outside but the sun was about to come up so there was a little bit of color in the sky.

I looked to my left and saw Jonathan. To my right was Elena who were both sleeping. Seth was driving and I heard him talking to Uncle Colin in the front seat but I think there was someone behind us in the back seat.

"Baby number one is up Seth." I heard Uncle Quil from behind me.

"We're almost to the airport. We can change them and feed them when they wake up." Seth replied.

"Dada?" I asked and tried to look for him.

"He's not here little guy. We're going on a little trip for a while to the beach. We'll see your parents in a couple of days."

_Wait, I don't understand what's going on? Why are we leaving and where the hell do you think we're going? _

Like he was reading my mind, Seth replied, "We're going to a big beach like the one at Grandpa Billy's house but this one is so much better."

"No." I said.

"Yes, you don't have a choice little guy." Uncle Colin replied.

I tried to push Elena awake but she was still asleep and wouldn't get up.

I don't like this one bit. I didn't even get to say goodbye to mom and dad. Why weren't they going to the beach with us? I didn't want to go if they weren't. Something seemed really fishy about all of this and I wanted to go back but that obviously wasn't happening since I couldn't drive a damn car. Maybe I could run home when they let me out of this car seat.

"Lena..." I tapped her forehead and tried to wake her up.

"She's trying to sleep little guy. You can't wake her up." Colin said.

_This sucks._

**Elena Marie Black**

_What the hell is his problem?_

Why is it that every time I'm trying to sleep, Anthony is trying to wake me up. He must have some 'Annoy Elena' sensor in his brain. He can push me to the point of insanity and if he wasn't my brother, I might have to be a little violent with him.

Good thing my shield worked against him or I might be in real trouble.

I finally got some more sleep after he stopped touching me and had a wonderful dream about playing with Seth in this field we had found behind the house. He would go into wolf form and daddy let me ride him one day although he told Seth to be careful. It was kind of scary but after a couple minutes, it was really fun and I loved how powerful Seth was. He could go really fast and he looked like he was enjoying himself, which made me happy.

"Lena..." Anthony tried to push me awake after a couple of hours of sleep and this time, I was angry.

I snapped my eyes open and hit his hand away with a loud noise.

"Hey, hey. What's going on back there?" Seth asked from the front seat.

_Wait, front seat? Why the heck are we in a car? And why was there so much noise? _

I looked around as much as I could and saw that it was the early morning hours and we were in a big city. I had never been any place with so many buildings or so many cars before. There were loud sounds with a lot of people talking and the only person I wanted to here was mommy but I didn't smell her in the car.

_Why wasn't she here? What's going on?' _

I looked at Tony who seemed to have the same questions I did and he just shrugged his shoulders. I tried to wake up Jonathan next to me but he always slept like a log and it was hard to get him up once he was down for the count.

"It's ok Lainey. We're almost to the airport." Seth said.

The next hour was really strange.

Jonathan finally woke up and Uncle Colin, Uncle Quil and Seth came with us as we went into this huge building with a lot of people who were all walking around. Seth explained to me that it was called an 'awrport' and it was where planes lived.

I didn't know why we were here until Anthony said we were going to a beach somewhere. Now, why the heck are we going to a beach? What was the whole purpose of this?

We had to wait for our plane to be called and I didn't really know what we were doing here but I didn't say anything. Seth gave us some crackers to eat as we sat in the waiting area.

"We're going to go here." Seth pulled out a map as I sat on his lap. He made a line with his finger from our house in Washington to a place all the way to the other side in a place called Florida.

I didn't want to go there, especially without my parents.

_What is going on?_

We were finally able to get on the plane a couple minutes later and I didn't like it at all. It had wings and Seth told me that it was going to go in the air. I could already tell that I didn't like flying but Jonathan and Anthony were excited.

"It's going to be ok Lainey." Seth said as he strapped me into his lap, "The plane makes a lot of noise and it goes really high but it won't hurt you. It's just the fastest way to get to the beach." He explained.

_I've been to the beach before and we've never had to take one of these. _

"We're about to go up in the air." He said as we looked out of the window.

There was a lot of rumbling and I wanted to cover my ears from the sound that the plane was making but I couldn't because I was frozen still as the plane lifted off of the ground. My heart was doing flip flops in my chest cavity and Seth held me closer but it still didn't make me feel any better. There were white fluffy clouds out of the window and that was kind of pretty but then I remembered that we were so high off the ground.

"Just close you eyes." Seth whispered in my ear, "It will all be over soon."

I did as he said but didn't feel any better and I wouldn't until we we touched down. I tried to go back to sleep for half an hour but I couldn't.

I opened my eyes when I smelled a scent of overpowering strawberries. It was actually suffocating and I tried to find the source so that I could make it go away. I heard the soft thump of a woman's heels on the carpet of the plane's aisle and the smell got stronger. Seconds later, some blonde with huge boobs and too much make up was in my face.

"Awwwww, she's so cute. What's her name?" The woman said.

"Elena." Seth replied.

"You must be so proud of her. She doesn't look a lot like you so she much look like your wife." She stood up and leaned a little too close for comfort on Seth's seat.

_She really needs to back up. _

"I'm not married." Seth said.

"Oh, how sad." She ran her hand up Seth's arm and I almost snapped her fingers off.

_Who does this bitch think she is?_

See, she has me using bad words.

"I'm Marissa." She held out her hand and he shook it, which made me shake a little in anger.

"Seth."

"What's in Miami?" She asked.

"Just a family vacation. Nothing important."

"No girlfriend?" She licked her lips.

_Oh no. This is not about to go down. _

"Tony." I hit the seat in front of mine where he was sitting. He peaked his head in between the crack of the seat. I tilted my head in Marissa's direction while her and Seth continued to talk. I wanted him to basically kill her. That's not wrong is it?

He kept shaking his head no but I wanted a yes. If only I had an offensive power. I would be able to take this bitch out. She was giggling and flipping her blonde hair like it was strands of gold. I guess she was pretty but I bet I would be prettier when I was her age.

"Can I get you anything?" Marissa bent over to show off her large chest but in my opinion, mama's looked better. This woman just looked fake.

"Maybe a water? Do you want anything Lainey?" He asked me.

_This woman's head on a platter._

I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She ran her finger along Seth's jaw and then shook her hips a little too much as she walked away.

"She was nice wasn't she Lainey?"

"No." I pouted.

Did he really not see what she was trying to do to him. She was basically throwing herself over his lap and I bet that slut would like a little more than his company. Then, he soaked it up like he was some rock star. Why didn't he push her away? That's what made me the maddest.

_Whoa, where is this coming from?_

I closed my eyes again to calm myself down and try to get the sickly sweet smell of strawberries out of my head.

**Jonathan Edward Black**

I don't know what Elena was talking about. This was awsome.

I kept my face stuck up against the plastic window of airplane as I watched the clouds go by. The sun was actually out so everything was really bright and Uncle Colin said that we were going across the country but I couldn't see anything since we were so far up in the air.

I felt like a bird and I wanted to go out there on the wing but they wouldn't let me. Maybe I could be some wolf/eagle type thing. That would be so cool. A wolf that could fly? I bet dad would love to see that.

_Speaking of him, where was he?_

I didn't understand why our parents weren't here with us but I didn't like to be separated from them and I had a feeling that something was going on. Who was going to take care of us? Who was going to feed us? Where were we going to sleep? Seth could do all that stuff I guess but he wasn't as good as mom or dad.

No one was answering my questions so I just decided to sit in Colin's lap and enjoy the ride. Anthony was having fun with me watching the clouds pass us by but Elena was not a happy camper. She turned mad all of a sudden after that one lady stopped talking to Uncle Seth. I didn't know what that was all about but I wasn't going to get into her mess.

She was always complaining about something so I quickly learned to let her stew until she was ready to let everyone else talk to her. Princess Elena did not like to be annoyed so we all had to suffer whenever that happened.

"We're about land." Uncle Colin said as I saw the plane start to go down. My ears were doing something really weird and it kind of hurt but I didn't know how to stop it from happening.

"Here, try this." Colin gave me my sippy cup and I immediately began to drink from the tip. My ears started to clear up after a couple seconds and I kept my eyes locked out of the window so I could see what was going on.

I was vibrating and rumbling a couple minutes later when we hit the ground hard. Colin kept me steady but it was still a lot of movement. Anthony was laughing beside me and clapping his hands like a crazy person.

We got off the plane ten minutes later and it felt like I was going to explode. As soon as we walked out of the airport, I realized that we were in a totally different place than home. It was so hot and muggy, nothing like the cool breezes of Washington.

"Where are we supposed to meet Emmett?" Colin asked Quil.

"At the hotel. He got here last night and he said everything was fine. We have the car at the rental place." Seth said.

_Uncle Emmett is here? Where?_

"I can't believe we had to bring them all the way to Miami to just keep them safe. I feel so bad for Jake and Nessie. I would never be able to do this." Quil replied.

"I know what you mean. I can just imagine how bad Nessie is feeling right now."

We began walking through the airport and out into the parking lot. The sun was so frickin' bright and I had to squint my eyes just to see anything. Elena and Anthony were looking around like I was and this place called Miami was really busy. There were cars and people and movement everywhere but I loved it.

We reached the huge SUV and it already had car seats in it. We were strapped into the back and Seth took off through the city.

As we continued to drive, I could see the beach and realized that it was so much better than back home. The water was so blue and the rocky shore of LaPush was replaced with pure white sand.

I was so excited to play at the beach that I was literally bouncing and my siblings followed.

"Looks like someone is ready to get to the beach." Colin said as he looked back at us from the front seat.

"We have to make sure it's safe though." Seth replied worriedly.

_Safe from what? _

"If we stay in the sun then there's no way they can get us even if they did come to Miami, which I highly doubt but we have to make sure anyway."

_Who are we talking about?_

"The babies are going to be fine. This is the best way to protect them." Seth said firmly, "I won't let anything happen to them."

We pulled up to the front of a large building that was made entirely of glass and I figured that this was where we would be staying.

I was feeling slightly better about not have mom or dad around but I was still missing them. At least I had Elena and Anthony with me.

_Let's hope Miami is ready for us. _

_

* * *

_

**HOLY MIAMI BABY PARTY BATMAN**

**I LOVE IT. I REALLY DO AND I CANT STOP MYSELF ONCE I START WRITING. DO YOU REMEMBER BACK WHEN NESSIE WAS LIKE THAT WITH THE SLUTTY STEWARDESSES THAT CAME ONTO JAKE? LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER I GUESS. MY STOMACH WAS ACTUALLY HURTING WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. **

**SO THAT IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE WEEK. MORE TO COME ON MONDAY. **

**I EXPECT REVIEWS ALL WEEKEND SO HIT THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND GET TO IT. WE MADE IT PAST 2000 THIS WEEK. YOU SHOULD ALL PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK FOR DOING SUCH A GOOD JOB. YAY!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	63. Chapter 63

A Powder Shade of Blue

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS. **

**ENJOY...**

**IT ALL BELONGS TO SM.**

* * *

I woke up from my horrible night and shot straight to the babies' room only to remember that they weren't here and wouldn't be here for who knows how long.

It had only been a couple of hours since the babies left but I was already going insane and debating whether or not to just jump on a plane to go and see them. How can anyone be expected to stay away from their children? It just wasn't natural.

I could see if I was dropping them off at the babysitter's or something like that but I didn't know when I was going to see my children again didn't have any way of contacting them in a way that would keep them out of danger. How could I just sit here and not go insane? This was pure torture.

I was sitting at the kitchen table looking out of the window, without emotion or without feeling. I always thought that being separated from Jacob was the worst thing that could happen to me but this was so far beyond that. I couldn't stand it.

We all needed a vacation and we all needed time to relax but we couldn't do that because those damn Romanians were on their way here probably right now. Today was going to be the day that I was going to finally rid myself of all them once and for all. I didn't know who they were sending but I wasn't going to just sit there and let my children be in danger.

This was their home as much as it was mine and they were off somewhere probably wondering why I wasn't feeding them or why I wasn't there to play with them.

This was being settled today and hopefully by tomorrow, I could have my children back. I needed to feel them and I would never let them go again because this wasn't something that I didn't want to go through until the day I died.

What was I going to do when they went off to college?

I can't even think about that right now.

I tapped my finger on the phone that I had been holding in my hand for the past hour, convincing myself not to call Emmett or Seth to see if things were alright. I hoped that the babies were ok since they were with family but I knew they would start crying for me and Jacob soon. What were we going to do then?

I just had to keep hope that this would all be resolved in a couple of hours. I couldn't stand it if this went on for a week. I would have to sneak out and buy a plane ticket because this pain was going to kill me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself and brushed my hair with my fingers to try and calm down. I had been jittery all morning and mainly focused on the babies.

How could Jacob even sleep with all of this going on? Wasn't he just as torn up as I was?

I had to get up and walk around because I was about to kill someone but the walking only made me feel worse when I saw Anthony's toy truck or Elena's coloring book. I sat on the floor in front of their playpen and actually started to play with some of their things myself.

It was pathetic but I couldn't help it.

That was where Jacob found me and hour later.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Thinking about the babies." I replied.

"They've only been gone for eight hours."

"I know but you can't tell me that you're not dying inside."

"Not really because I know we'll get them back in two days or so."

"How can someone expect me to go through this?"

Jacob sat on the floor next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "We had to send them away."

"I know but we could have sent me with them."

"You know why we couldn't do that."

"Someone could at least call. Emmett or Seth."

Jacob shook his head, "Its too dangerous."

"I know but still."

"We just have to keep our minds off of them. This will all be over by the time the sun goes down today. I promise you."

"I just want to see their green eyes again."

"We can't dwell on that." He got off the floor and held his hand out for me, "Get up, I'm making you breakfast."

"I can't eat right now Jacob." I stood up.

"We can turn this negative into a positive. When was the last time that we were just by ourselves? No interruptions."

I thought but couldn't come up with an answer. We were without the babies yesterday but Jacob and I were fighting then so I don't think that counted.

"I don't know." I replied simply.

"Then we can use this opportunity to have alone time before whatever is supposed to happen, happens."

"I don't think I can be happy right now Jacob."

"I'm not asking you to be happy" He said as he took my hand, "I'm just asking you to sit with me." He pulled me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table, "Don't move a muscle."

I crossed my hands on the table and watched as Jacob went to go turn on the radio. An oldies song was playing and Jacob started to move to the music while pulling out things to eat for breakfast.

I watched for the better part of an hour as Jacob sang and made breakfast. I had to admit that he was making it extremely difficult to be sullen right now but I was still trying to be miserable. He was lightening my mood with each second he smiled and I was laughing by the end of his hour.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and orange juice." He sat down several pots in front of me and beamed proudly.

"Pretty good Jacob." I stuck my fork into the eggs and took a big bite, "I always forget that you almost couldn't even make toast a couple of years ago."

"I've stepped it up." He sat next to me and we didn't even bother getting plates, "How are you doing?" He asked after I fed him a piece of bacon.

"Better now. I still miss them though. What if they need us?"

"They will be fine. To them, this is just a small vacation. They don't even know what's going on."

I nodded silently, "I know. I've just never been away from them like this before."

"What's going to happen when they go off to college?"

"I was just asking myself that. I've been thinking about it and I don't think we should let them go." I said firmly, "They can stay here with us."

"I'll ask you again in ten years and see where you stand then." He laughed.

"I mean it Jacob. We can't be separated like this again."

"They will be back in two days tops. I promise."

I continued to eat my breakfast and tried to keep my mind off of the babies and only focused on the right now.

"Where do you want to go after all this is over?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"What do you mean."

"I'm taking us somewhere as soon as possible. We need a vacation and after all this Romanian shit is over, we're going on vacation."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere, just pick a place. We can leave once we get the babies back."

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." I wondered where I wanted to go but I couldn't even really make plans for the future until I got my children back.

The gate bell rang and I slightly jumped in my seat.

"Who the hell is that?" Jacob asked and got up from the table. He wiped his hands on his sweats and then walked into the foyer while I followed.

"What if it's someone dangerous?" I asked from behind him.

"I doubt they would be using the gate then." He opened the door and I saw Christian's car trying to pull into the driveway.

"Oh, it's your brother." I waved but Jacob pulled me back inside, "What?"

"I don't want to talk to him and he's not my brother."

"You look nervous Jacob. Are you scared to have a real, sit down, conversation with your brother?" I hit the button to open the gate.

"I told you to stop calling him that. Don't you think that we have a little too much on our plate to be dealing with this right now?" Jacob asked as Christian pulled up to the house.

"We don't have to be anywhere until Daddy calls and I don't want to just sit to wallow in my misery."

"So, you're using my family drama as a distraction?"

"No, stop complaining. He can stay for breakfast. You don't have to talk to him but just don't push him away anymore. He's trying." I whispered when Christian came up to us.

"Hey guys." He waved awkwardly and we did the same, "I hope it's not too early."

"Well it is." Jacob snapped and I lightly elbowed him into the stomach so that he would shut up.

"You're fine. Would you like to come in for some breakfast?" I asked and he nodded.

I wanted Christian to feel welcome with us because he was going to be here for a while so we might as well just make him family.

I let him come inside the house and Jacob had on a perpetual scowl that would scare the devil but I wasn't going to let him be nasty to his brother. He would thank me later...I hope.

I closed the door and Christian followed us into the kitchen.

"What do you want? Jacob made a full breakfast. We have eggs, bacon, sausage..."

"Orange juice is fine." He cut me off.

"Don't talk to her like that. She's not your maid." Jacob hissed.

Christian lowered his head, "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge." He rolled his shoulders as if he was uncomfortable and then his nostrils flared like he was sniffing for something.

Jacob and I looked at each other with worried expressions. I knew what was happening. Christian was smelling my scent and didn't understand it. He had the wolf in him.

"It's fine." I quickly said something to diffuse the tension.

"I didn't mean to be rude." Christian sat down and I fixed him a plate before sitting next to Jacob.

"So, what brings you by this morning?" I asked and tried to rub Jacob's leg under the table so that his body would relax.

"I just wanted to come by and talk. I've spoke to everyone but you and Jacob." He shrugged.

"Well we're glad you came by." I smiled at him, "Say something Jacob." I whispered.

"Yeah." That was all he could come up with.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to come say hi."

"Have you talked to Billy yet?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we talk almost everyday. I like spending time with him."

"Yeah, he talks a lot about you." Jacob replied, "Does anyone know?"

"Not really. I don't know how to tell them."

"What about my family? Do they know?" I asked.

"Yeah, your sister told that Alice girl and now everyone knows." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's usually how things go around here." Jacob snickered.

I thought that this would be a good time for me to slip out and let them have the alone time that they desperately needed.

I started to get up but Jacob kept a strong hand on my leg, "Where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"Just to do some laundry." I calmed him down, "I'll be right upstairs if you need me."

"But...I can't do this." Jacob said quietly.

"Yes you can. Just talk to him. Football, cars, Billy, things you have in common." I kissed him shortly before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

I meant to try and take nap but I passed the babies' room on the way to mine and couldn't just stop to take a peek. I went inside and didn't realize that I hadn't really looked at this room since the babies came. The walls were still painted the way I had envisioned and the furniture was still there. We were going to have to start separating the babies soon because they were getting rather big.

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner and thought about the day that they were born.

Jacob and I had wanted children so badly and to finally have them was a kind of bliss that I didn't even know existed but to have them taken away was also the worst pain imaginable. To have waited so long for something only to have it ripped from my hands was something that a mother should never have to deal with.

What was I going to do if I couldn't see my children again? How was I going to survive?

This was going to be the hardest couple of hours of my entire life. This Romanian thing was going to shatter my world and if this wasn't resolved by tomorrow, I was going to Miami myself. This was too much for me and I had to see them somehow.

I shook my head to make me think about anything but my children.

"Get yourself together Nessie." I stood up and began to clean the room.

How did regular mothers do this? I might have to go to therapy now. Was that normal? No, I don't think it was but nothing about me was normal so I shouldn't expect anything different.

I was putting the babies' toys in a bucket when Jacob walked in.

"How was your brotherly talk?" I asked.

"That boy is a douche bag. He's arrogant, won't shut up, has a nasty temper and I've found that he just keeps eating. There's nothing left downstairs."

"So...basically a younger version of you?"

"Nessie, he is nothing like me. I can't even believe you think that." He muttered.

"Jacob, I could have told you the first time I saw him in the grocery store that there was something about him that was off but which one of us isn't?"

"Nessie, just look at him. How can he be my brother? We're nothing alike."

"Jacob, you would have to be blind not to see it. Just the way you two move is enough evidence for me."

"I can't believe this." Jacob ran his hands through his hair.

"Why? What is so bad about having a younger brother?"

"Do you know what people are going to say about this once they find out?"

"So what. They make a few bad comments and then we get on with our lives like we always do." I shrugged.

"But he's...so...weird." Jacob's face scrunched up in the cutest way.

"What a brotherly thing to say." I snickered.

He was about to say something else but the phone both caught us off guard. Jake and I rushed out of the room and into ours to pick it up.

Jacob was on the phone for two seconds.

"Edward says it's time to go."

"Go where?" I asked as we went downstairs.

"He said that everyone's in the clearing."

"Why is it that we always have to go there when there's some kind of battle. Can't we fight on the beach? It's so much nicer there."

"I don't think anyone's going to be looking at the scenery." Jacob said and we walked outside into the light drizzle that was normal for this time of day.

"Still, it would be a nice change of pace." I said as we started to run through the forest.

We were at the clearing a minute later and saw almost everyone there.

"Geez, did we need all of this?" I asked Grandpa as I saw half the wolves phased and the other half of them just goofing off.

"We didn't know what to expect so we thought it was better to be prepared." He replied.

"Well then maybe I should have gone with the babies after all. We don't even need me." I said kind of sad.

"We'll finish this today and then go see them." Jacob wrapped a arm around my waist as we followed Grandpa to the rest of the group.

"Who's ready to fight?" Brady jumped up and down while flailing around.

"I don't think its going to come to that." Daddy replied calmly, always the voice of reason.

"Well then why are we all here?" Zack asked.

"That's what I wanted to know." I spoke up.

"I say we just kill them when they step up. Then the babies can come home." Rose said.

"I agree." Jacob replied.

"If that's what it comes down to then then that's what we'll do." Grandpa sighed.

"I think she's here." Daddy said and closed his eyes, trying to read someone's thoughts.

"She?" Mama asked.

"Yeah. Don't attack." He said as Jacob phased in an instant and some of the other wolves followed. Everyone spread out in our normal attack pattern but no one moved.

We stayed still for a couple of minutes. No one spoke or moved because we didn't know what was going to happen in the next couple of minutes.

"She's just a child." Daddy said mostly to himself.

"Who?" I asked. I was trying to peek over Zack's monstrous body.

"It's ok. We won't hurt you." Daddy whispered to no one.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up." Rose hissed.

"Is it ok to come out?" An ethereal, high pitched voice echoed off of the trees. The wolves growled at the noise and the vampires tried to sniff out the unknown thing that the voice was coming from. I was just plain confused.

"We won't hurt you. We just want to talk." Daddy knelt on the ground.

"But those dogs are big." The soft, sweet voice sounded like it was coming from the north but there was no one there when we looked.

"Don't hide from us."

"I don't want to get hurt by the dogs." The angle's voice sounded again.

"Please, we just want to meet you."

There was a shift in the air and we all shuddered at the feeling. It was like a ghost was passing through our bodies but it was invisible.

There was a light shimmer that caught the rain far into the forest but we could see it from where we were standing.

I noticed a small girl trying to peek out from behind a bush and even from here, I could tell that she was scared. She was literally shaking.

Jacob phased out next to me and I put on some sweats that were around his ankle.

"I know her." He said in a whisper.

"You know her." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know her but I've seen her before. That was the girl I ran into at the grocery store a couple weeks ago."

"Please come out. We just want to talk." Daddy stayed on the ground.

"Are you sure they won't hurt me?" The girl said.

"Yes, we won't do anything." Jacob said but I knew he was lying. If this girl was a threat, we were going to kill her. Simple as that.

Daddy nodded his head acknowledging my thoughts.

She started to walk out of the forest and I could see how beautiful she was. She had dirty blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and a powder blue shade of eyes that were almost glowing like the babies' did. She looked to be about five and was dressed in a bright green sundress with ruffles on the bottom.

Her lips were a soft pink and everything on her body was perfectly sculpted. She....well, she looked like me kind of if I had that color hair and eyes. We could pass as sisters if no one knew us.

"They created her." Daddy growled.

"Who?" Esme whispered.

"The Romanians. She's half vampire."

I took in a quick breathe as I thought about what all this meant. The Romanians were experimenting again and all this was brought on by me. If they had never met me, then they would have never had the insight to create this child and I suspected that a poor human woman had to die in the process.

This whole thing was raising questions in my head about what was really going on over in Europe. Where the Romanians really creating half-vampires? What the hell is this world coming to?

"How old is she Edward?" Esme walked forward but Carlisle held her back.

"She doesn't remember anything before a couple of weeks ago." Daddy replied.

"Poor baby." Grandma said worriedly.

"This is getting boring." Embry rolled his eyes but shut up when Jacob gave him a look.

"You can come out of hiding." Esme knelt on the ground next to daddy.

Suddenly, the girl felt comfortable and flashed us a smile. She came into the light rain that was still falling and actually started to skip up to us. We backed up a little because she could still be dangerous.

"She's not. She's the reason why we couldn't' smell anything. She's virtually undetectable when she wants to be and can even mask others." Daddy said as the girl skipped closer.

"Was she the one doing all those killings?" Rose asked.

"No, she was just hiding the Romanians. She is their pawn."

"But she's just a baby." Grandma said.

We all stayed silent as the blonde angel continued to skip up to us and then stopped when she reached Esme.

"Are you Jacob Black?" She asked with inquisitive eyes.

"No sweetheart but he is." Esme pointed to Jacob who just waved.

"Can you give this to him?" She handed her a note, which Esme took.

"Why don't you give it to him?"

"Because he was a scary wolf and I don't want him to hurt me. You won't hurt me will you?" She asked Grandma who looked like she was about to melt.

"No sweetheart, I won't hurt you." She stood up and handed Jacob the note.

"What does it say?" I pulled his arm down so that I could read it along with him.

_Wolf, _

_We've come for what we want. By now if you're reading this, you've meet Diana. Leave the babies with her and walk away. No one will be hurt if you do. We're way past our patience level so do as we say. _

"That's it?" Jasper asked after he read it, "What a bunch of pussies."

"Jasper, please." Esme scolded. She was now holding Diana on her hip and I could see that she wasn't letting her go anytime soon, "So, your name is Diana?"

"Yup." She answered.

"And where do you live?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I get to stay in a bed but not a lot. Mr. Vladimir says that I should live on the floor like an animal." Her face feel and her lip started to quiver.

"Is that who you've been staying with?" Grandpa asked.

She nodded her head, "I just do what they tell me. They said that they would hurt me if I didn't."

"Have they hurt you before?"

She nodded and showed us a deep gash on the back of her shoulder. It looked like someone had clawed the hell out of her, "It still hurts sometimes."

"Did they really expect her to carry three babies back to them?" Zack asked.

"I think they wanted her to wait here for when they came back for her. She's their slave." Daddy replied.

"Well not anymore. You can stay in Nessie's old room for now until we find you somewhere more permanent."

"No!!!" Diana began screeching, "I can't stay with you. They'll hurt me again."

"We won't let them touch you." Grandpa actually growled, which scared the shit out of me.

Diana quieted down, "Do you have any pineapples?"

"Is that what you like to eat?" Mama whispered.

"Yeah but I only had them one time. They were really good though."

"Carlisle, we have to keep her." Esme said.

"She's not a dog sweetheart. She belongs to someone."

"No she doesn't. I won't let her go back to them."

"We can't just take in a child. She could be a trick to get to us." Rose spoke with a vicious tone that only she could get away with.

"She's just the pawn." Daddy reminded us, "She's only known the Romanians so that's who she trusts. They feed her and clothe her so she needs them."

"I don't want to go back to them. They hurt me." Diana was wiping her eyes.

"You don't ever have to." Esme promised, "Is she a danger Edward?"

He thought for a minute before shaking his head, "She just sees the world as the Romanians have presented it to her. She thinks we're the enemies. They own her."

"Not anymore." Esme adjusted Diana on her hip and just like that, the "diplomat" became one of us.

* * *

**HOLY ADDITION TO THE FAMILY BATMAN**

**A MESS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. I FELT FOR POOR LITTLE DIANA. ALL SHE NEEDS IS A LOVING HOME. AT LEAST THE BABIES ARE SAFE THOUGH. NESSIE WAS ABOUT TO GO CRAZY. **

**ANYWAY, NOT MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THIS BACK ON WED. FOR MORE**

**REVIEW REVEW REVIEW **


	64. Chapter 64

Reunited

Jacob POV

**HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE LOVELIES.**

**ENJOY....  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Do you remember where you came from?" Esme asked Diana as she bounced her on her knee.

"No. I don't remember anything." The girl shrugged and chewed on another piece of pineapple, her blonde hair swaying as she moved.

"But you have to remember something."

"No, they just kept telling me that you guys were the bad people and we have to stop you from being bad but...you're not bad." Dian wrapped her arms around Esme's neck.

"You'll be safe here." Esme vowed.

This was really strange.

So I meet this girl at the grocery store and it was weird then but now she's here and says that she works for the Romanians? Not only that but she could be virtually undetectable whenever she wanted. That was probably why the Romanians wanted her. They could basically walk around the house and we wouldn't be able to touch them.

There wasn't really a reason to distrust Diana but I was always taught to question the unknown. Luckily, I wasn't getting any bad vibes from her but everyone was still trying to figure out what was really going on.

All we knew about Diana was that she was half-vampire and had a special gift. She didn't know when or where she was born. She didn't know who created her and she didn't know how old she was.

She was sweet and completely naive about the world around her. She spent an hour looking at the TV like it was something that was going to bite her and we realized that the Romanians must have locked her up for her to not know anything.

This was so stupid. The Romanians' diplomat was a little girl? Why didn't they just hurry up and come out of hiding? Was Diana really who she said she was? Apparently yes because Edward said she was telling the truth but she wasn't the one I wanted to take down.

Those Romanians were still out there. I suspected that we were going to be getting a visit from them soon because they wanted Diana back but Esme's Mother Bear was out and she wasn't giving her up for anything.

Within a couple of hours, Esme was attached to Diana like a moth to a flame and I could tell that the Romanians were going to have to fight to take Diana back.

"She has to be lying." Embry whispered to me.

"I don't think so. She's just confused." I said.

"This is bullshit. I wanted a fight." Jasper grumbled, being the exact copy of his lover Emmett. He had been grumpy since two days ago when Emmett left with the babies.

"Jasper, language." Carlisle scolded and nodded towards Diana who was too engrossed in her pineapple to notice anything else.

"I'm just saying, I thought this was going to be over with by now." He replied.

"Not in front of the baby." Carlisle said.

It amazed me at how protective Carlisle was of Diana. She had only been here for five hours and she was already apart of this family. I thought that Rose would become attached to Diana but I knew that Blondie was selfish enough that if she didn't have a biological child then she didn't want one. It actually made me kind of sad to see Blondie sitting there, watching Diana and Esme interact with her forlorn expression.

She wanted this so badly but if I was being honest, she wouldn't make a good mother. She was too caught up in herself to really care for anyone besides Emmett and those of us who were already in her heart. Maybe that would have changed if she was actually able to carry a baby and grow with it like normal people but to just have a child dropped in her lap was not the way she wanted to go.

Her loss though because Esme and Carlisle were taking to their new parenting roles with ease. I don't think I've ever seen Esme's eyes glow so bright and her smile never faded from her face.

I looked around the room and saw everyone but the person I was looking for. I let my hearing venture out and heard her upstairs on what sounded like the phone. I ran up the stairs and found Nessie in her old bedroom with a cellphone stuck to her ear.

"Who are you talking to?" I demanded when I went into the room.

She quickly snapped the phone shut, "No one."

"Yeah right. Were you calling Emmett?"

"No." She replied too quickly.

"Nessie..." I groaned.

"I had to know that they were ok." She said.

"Now we have to move them. What if the Romanians were tracking your calls? They could be on their way there right now."

"I know it was stupid but I just wanted some conformation that they were ok. Tony's been crying. He's actually crying for us Jacob and he never cries. Isn't this tearing you up?"

"Of course it is but I told you that we would see them soon. It's obvious that the Romanians aren't coming anytime today so we can leave after we sort this all out."

Nessie got off of the bed and came over to me, "To get what sorted out? I don't want to stay here any longer. Lets go get them." She pleaded.

I sighed and realized that I was never going to change her mind, "Can we leave tonight?" I asked, "I still want to make sure that everything is ok."

"Really?" She start bouncing in a very Alice sort of way. "I can go home and pack now? How long are we staying here? I need to see my babies."

"Just let us figure this out." I kissed her forehead.

"Why did we send them away now that I think about it?"

"Because we thought that there was threat."

"There still is a threat isn't there?" She asked.

"Yes but we now know that the Romanians are nothing and have nothing. If they even step foot in LaPush, we're going to be there."

"This is close to being over isn't it?" She hugged me.

"I promise that it will be as soon as possible."

Nessie and I went downstairs to suggest that we take a little vacation. I didn't really care if anyone else was coming with us but Nessie and I weren't going to be able to stay away from the babies too much longer.

Of course I was going crazy from not seeing them but in order for my children to be safe, I had to deal with things here.

We figured that Diana wasn't a threat but the people that were going to come for her probably were. Vladmir and Stephen weren't going to let her go without a fight but we were ready. I hoped that they would be so mad that we had taken Diana that they wouldn't even remember their primary goal but I knew they would never stop hunting my children.

Three hours later, Nessie and I were back home while every one else was trying to decipher the jumble that was Diana's brain. We still hadn't learned anything new but Esme and Carlisle had taken to her like she was their own. I guess she was because after we killed the Romanians, she wouldn't have anyone who she knew. She was as much a victim as my children were and I had a large amount of sympathy for poor Diana.

"Are you sure it's ok to go see them?" Nessie asked worriedly as I dialed Emmett's number.

"It's going to be fine." I tapped my foot on the floor in the kitchen, waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _

"You know who it is dipshit. Read your caller id."

"_Oh, hey Jake. Is it safe to call?" _

"I'm guessing so. The Romanians didn't show up. They sent some child to do their bidding."

"_Pussies." _

"That's what Jasper said." I laughed.

"_My bro knows me. When can we come home? The babies won't stop crying and it's driving me crazy." _

"Nessie and I actually wanted to come down there. We need a break."

"_Whatever, just make sure you bring more food. These devils go through meals like pigs." _

"They're growing." I explained.

"_Hell no. This is ridiculous. I've never seen anything like it." _

"We'll be there tonight. Keep them calm until then."

"_You want to talk to one? Let's see who's closest." _There was a shuffle on the other end of the phone, "_Dada?" _Anthony's voice came over the phone.

Nessie ripped the phone from my hand and I actually couldn't understand what she was saying because she was muttering and crying all at the same time.

"Mommy and daddy are going to be there as soon as we can sweetheart....I know and I love you too....ok, by." She hung up the phone and wiped her face.

"So, I can't talk to them?" I joked.

"Oh, I totally forgot you were here. I'm sorry. We can call them back. I was just so caught up in hearing Anthony that I forgot. He's ok by the way. Elena and Jonathan were sleeping." She rested her head on my shoulder, "I miss them Jacob."

"I miss them too but I already bought the tickets. We'll be in Miami before tomorrow."

Nessie and I packed a small bag with nothing but a couple changes of clothes. I didn't plan on doing anything but sitting on the beach with my kids and even if it was for only the rest of the weekend, I was ok with that because I needed two seconds to myself. Next week was going to be hell.

I hadn't told anyone yet but I was going to be questioned in this whole Brittnay situation and I was in no mood to deal with her. How could she even think that she could get away with this?

I had to push those thoughts out of my head because all I wanted to do now was see Anthony, Elena and Jonathan. Just to know that they were crying for me was enough to make me go insane.

"Are you ready?" Nessie was nearly bouncing around the room trying to get her stuff together.

"Yeah. Do you think we should buy them something, like a gift?"

"We'll get something when we get there. I can't stay here anymore. Come on." Nessie pulled me out of the door and into the car.

I held her hand the entire drive to the airport and we arrive in Seattle an hour later. It was getting pretty ridiculous to make a four hour drive into one but I was good.

"You should buy a plane Jacob." Nessie said as she flipped through her magazine next to me on the plane.

"Are you serious? Where the hell would we keep it?"

"At the garage. I'm sure there's enough room somewhere."

"But its a plane....can you see us having this?" I asked and gestured to our surroundings.

"You might as well and it wouldn't be this big. A private plane is a lot smaller and it would be easier than coming here every time we want to go somewhere."

"But...its a plane." I said again. Could she not get that through her head? What would I look like with a private jet? Absolutely not.

"We could get one and then only the family could use it. Please..." She begged.

"You can't be serious. In what world would I ever own something like that?"

"You wanted to buy a yacht. Is a plane that different?"

She got me there but I still wasn't giving into her pleas.

"I'm not buying a plane. A boat is doable but nothing bigger than that. No one even knows how to fly a plane."

"I'm sure that Emmett or Daddy could do it." Nessie shrugged.

"Well then ask Carlisle to get one because I'm not putting that on my bill."

"Whatever you say Jacob." She continued to read her magazine and the plane took off without any other talk about expensive purchases.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't because all I wanted to do was see my children and I knew that Nessie felt the same way. Her leg was bouncing up and down, waiting for a glimpse of those green eyes that we both loved so much.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Nessie asked after we had been in the air for a couple of hours.

"Probably sleeping. I hope they're sleeping or having fun at the beach." I chuckled at the image of my boys running through the waves.

"They really do have lots of fun with each other don't they?"

"Yeah...do you remember when it was that easy? When we could just live and play in the waves."

"We haven't been able to play in years Jacob." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I miss it." I sighed.

"We're adults now Jacob and we have adult things to do."

"I know but everything was so easy only a couple years ago. You were still just a baby back then."

"I was never really a baby."

"I know and I miss those few days that you were." I remembered back to those first few days after Bella had given birth. I had been in such a bad place but Nessie made me worth something.

I don't think she would ever know how she saved me back then. I tried to tell her but I don't think she could ever understand how much she meant to me; imprint or not. She was my entire world and I never thought that I would ever feel the weight of true love but Nessie along with my three children nearly drowned me in it everyday.

Nessie and I touched down in Miami in what seemed like days. I had never been so impatient in my life.

"Come on Jacob, what is taking you so long?" Nessie huffed as I tried to get our bags down from the overhead compartment.

"I'm trying." It took a lot of force to get the bags down but I got them, "Ok, let's go."

We both got off the plane and made a beeline to the taxis that were outside of the airport. Nessie was practically ripping the leather off of the seats and it took all the energy I had left to control her as we sat in the back heading to the Fountainbleau on Colins Avenue where everyone was staying.

"Where are you guys?" I called Emmett after we checked in and were in the elevator.

"_Hey, you guys are here. Finally! These babies of yours are incredibly difficult to control." _He groaned, "_I think I made Anthony worse than me because that thing is just a mess." _

"We're heading up to the room now. Where are you guys?" I repeated because he never answered my question.

"_We're at the pool. Come down and meet us." _

It was just before eleven at night but I figured that the babies had taken a long nap so were wide awake. The water was one of the ideas I gave Emmett on how to calm them down.

Nessie and I went to our room but only threw our stuff inside before getting back into the elevator.

"We could have ran faster than this." Nessie tapped her toe as the floor levels beeped.

"Just calm down. You're going to have an aneurysm." I chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She uncrossed her arms and took my hand as we went through the lobby, towards the pool.

I heard squeals and splashes that could only come from my children and saw them playing in the pool with Seth and Quil.

The pool was empty for the most part except for a couple people on the other side.

Jonathan was the first one to spot us and started screaming so loud that I though he was going to wake up the entire city. His arms were outstretched and he was doing that cute baby thing where they kept clasping and unclasping their hands in the air.

"My baby." Nessie sat on the edge of the pool and Quil helped Jonathan swim towards her. Once he was in her arms, I didn't think that she was ever going to let go again.

"Hey Jake." Seth handed me Elena and I immediately stuck my nose in her hair, "Can we finally take a break?"

"They weren't that bad." I laughed and swayed my daughter from side to side. Her head was rested in my neck and I could tell that she was tired.

"Jake, I think you need to get some kind of obedience program for them." Emmett gave Anthony over to Nessie who was still holding Jonathan.

"They just missed us." I kissed Elena's head, "And its only been two days."

"Whatever. I need a drink." Emmett said and left the pool area. We all knew what he would be drinking tonight.

"How are you Lainey? Did you miss Daddy?' I sat in one of the pool chairs and bounced her on my knee.

She was babbling some words but I couldn't really understand them. I was looking her over, making sure that she wasn't hurt or that she hadn't been starved since we'd been separated. She looked exactly the same and I kissed everywhere I could reach while her giggles rang out.

"I want her now." Nessie handed me the boys and we switched off.

"Dada!" Anthony sang and tried to grip me tighter around the neck, effectively pushing Jonathan out of the way.

"I have enough love for the both of you." I said truthfully and hugged them against me, "How were your uncles? I don't see any bruises so you two had fun?" I asked and they nodded.

Just like Elena, they tried to speak but it was too garbled for me to understand. They talked so fast and were too excited for me to calm them down so I didn't catch much but just watching them was enough for me.

I was pathetic. It had been less than two days and I was acting like I hadn't seen them in weeks. I was contemplating going in on Nessie's plan to have the babies live with us forever. Screw college.

"I want to swim." Jonathan said clear as day and I was surprised at how mature he sounded. They were technically only seven months old but looked like three year olds and talked like five year olds although they didn't have full conversations often.

It always amazed me that Serena and my children were born on the same day but you would never know it from just looking at them. Fortunately, the babies' growth had stopped but it was still weird to think that Nessie just gave birth seven months ago.

"Not right now buddy, it's time for bed." As soon as the word came out of my mouth, Elena, Jonathan, and Anthony went crazy. I guessed they were too riled up to even think about going to sleep so I was going to be staying up for a while longer.

Thankfully, the pool was open twenty-four hours so Nessie and I were able to keep the babies out for as long as we wanted. Quil, Brady, and Emmett went out for a well deserved free night while Nessie and I stayed with the babies.

We took them back to our room when they started to get tired and let them play on the floor until the all passed out from exhaustion.

"When are we leaving?" Nessie asked as we sat next to our sleeping children on the floor.

"Two days?" I suggested, "I haven't bought the tickets yet but I have to be back in Forks to handle this whole Brittany situation on Wednesday."

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Have they even set a court date for that?"

"No, she has some sleazy lawyers who want me to meet with them."

"Meaning, she wants money and knows she won't get it if she goes in front of a judge. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"I know but it has to be done. She made the accusations, the police have to investigate." I said simply, "Charlie said that no one's really taking this seriously but protocol has to be followed."

"I know but this it complete bullshit. Who does she think she is?"

"Just let her get her money and then she'll leave." I huffed.

"Are you seriously going to pay her?"

"I have too much to deal with right now to be worried about her stupidity. If it gets her off my back, then I think that's the only option."

"You're wimping out Jacob. She's just going to come back for more if you give her what she wants."

"So what do you want me to do, fight her in court?"

"Yes, I want you to take her to the mat. She can't walk all over you Jacob."

"I don't have the energy to fight her Nessie." I rubbed my face.

"Then we'll do it together because she's not taking my money."

"Your money?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She laughed, "You once told me that what is yours was mine so it's my money and she won't touch it. I still want my airplane."

"Is it really about the money?"

"No, of course not. Its about the fact that she's making us look like fools. She has your balls in her hands and she won't let go until we stop her."

"We should just take her out. I bet Emmett would do it."

"If it comes to that then that's what we'll do." I didn't know if Nessie was serious or not but she looked pretty upset so I took it as a threat.

"Maybe she will leave us alone." I hoped out loud and then rubbed my hand down Jonathan's back. He was on his stomach, sound asleep.

"You never once questioned her accusations." I told Nessie as I thought about it.

"I didn't have to."

"Any other woman would have at least felt threatened."

"Why should I? I know you love me and if you would cheat on me, I would hope it would be with someone who's worth it." She snarled and I was very turned on by her declaration but I had to remember that our children were sleeping in between us.

"You are very…interesting." I quietly laughed.

She shrugged, "Through all the things we've been through, I don't worry about you because I know you love me."

I had to kiss her because there was nothing else I could say after that.

She was right. Through all the shit we'd been through, one thing still remained the same; I loved her and she loved me.

The Romanian thing wasn't over yet but we would handle it like we did everything else.

* * *

**HOLY BACK TOGETHER BATMAN**

**SO BEFORE ANYONE ASKS OR SPECULATES MORE, I THINK I CAN REVEAL THAT DIANA IS NOT A DOUBLE AGENT. SHE IS WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS AND I CAN SAY THAT, BECAUSE IT DOESNT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY FROM THE STORY'S PLIT SO EVERYONE CAN LET UP ON THE POOR GIRL. **

**I WILL TRY TO POST AGAIN THIS WEEK BUT DON'T HATE ME IF IT DOESNT HAPPEN. I AM HAVING A HARD TIME WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTERS. THEY AREN'T FLOWING LIKE I WANT THEM TO BUT IM WORKING HARD SO SHOW ME THE LOVE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	65. Chapter 65

The Swirling Vampire Tree Ballet

Renesmee POV

**WELL, LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY WEEKEND...ON SECOND THOUGHT, YOU WOULDN'T CARE ANYWAY. I KNOW YOU ALL JUST WANT TO GET TO THE CHAPTER. WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU? HAHAHAH**

**ANYWAY, I KNOW I WAS SKIMPY ON POSTING LAST WEEK BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP THIS WEEK BY GETTING A CHAPTER OUT THERE EVERY DAY. MY POOR FINGERS MIGHT NOT MAKE IT BUT I WILL TRY**

**MOVING ON. **

**ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I laid my head on my Jacob's smooth muscular chest and I cried in the early morning hours.

We had just gotten back from Miami last night and everything was fine. No sight of the Romanians, nothing out of order. We had that situation with Brittany to deal with but I wasn't worried about that. There was no way she was going to get a penny out of Jacob with me around.

We came back to Forks, put the babies to bed and had a peaceful evening.

So why, for the life of me did I have such a horrible dream? I have no idea.

For some strange reason, I was back in the cellar in my mind. That cold, dark, lonely, wet cellar that I was in all those years ago. I didn't know why it was reappearing in my mind now but I didn't like it one bit. My whole body went rigid as soon as I shut my eyes and I had to bite down on my lip just to keep from screaming.

I didn't want to wake up Jacob but I was scared out of my mind.

I stopped having those kinds of dreams after I escaped Maria and I remember watching her be dismembered in front of, so why was I still being affected by that cellar?

What was different about this dream than the ones I used to have was that now, I wasn't alone. There were three huddled babies in the corner with me and I tried everything I could to protect them but nothing seemed to prevent the inevitable.

I hated that my children had to go through what I did. Not necessarily Maria's cellar but I had a suspicion that my dream was more of a metaphor for how we were all basically in the same boat. My children we so special, just like me, and they would never stop being the object of the hunt.

I didn't know by who but my three little babies, who had done nothing to the world, would always be by someone else. Maybe it would be the Volturi, maybe it would be the Romanians, maybe it would be some rouge coven like the one that had tried to get Mama, I didn't know but I didn't want to find out.

Was there anyway I could truly protect them and shield them from the world's harm?

The answer I came up with in my head was no. They were going to be chased and fought over just because they were unique. I could remember a time when being unique was something to hate, or at least I felt that way growing up.

I was never one thing and that always made me feel like an outcast. I was part human, part vampire but then I had this connection to Jake that I didn't understand at the time but I thought of myself as part werewolf too because of him. Where did I fit in?

I was so unique and different that it back fired on me. There was no where for me to be truly accepted and that was cause of questioning. However bad I had it, my children where going to have it ten times worse. They were lucky because they had time to grow into themselves.

I was basically just thrown into this world without anywhere to go.

That was why I was having this dream again. I was comparing my old situations to the one my children where in now. We had to fucking send them away from their home because some stupid psychos were trying to hurt them.

I wasn't going to let anything happen to my children and if I had to die for them, then that was what I was going to have to do. I would literally jump down a Romanian's throat if he even attempted to harm someone in my family.

I was kind of crazy like that in the fact that I didn't take any bullshit. I didn't know where I got that from because both of my parents were push overs in a sense.

Mama I guess began to stand up for herself once she turned but from the stories I heard about her human days, she was kind of weak in my eyes but I guess that was to be expected when you hang out with vampires and werewolves.

Daddy had a temper, that was for sure, but he didn't have anywhere near the amount of anger that I had flowing through me on most days. I had softened a lot because of Jacob who could calm me down and then of course having children brought me down another level but I was beginning to feel old anger rise to the surface, which meant that a fight was brewing.

Something was about to happen and I knew it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jacob snored a little loudly in his sleep.

I wiped my face and couldn't help but smile as I looked up at my protector's face. The soft moon was shinning in through the window and I used my finger to trance the planes of his chest.

Jacob was so strong, even when he was broken and that only made me love him more. I remembered a time when Jacob never used to cry. He thought it showed weakness and never wanted to let me see the real, emotional Jacob but I never saw him in that way.

From the time I was a baby, he had always been my Alpha, the one who I could go to for anything and never turned me away. As the years went on, I guess he had softened as well.

He still had his fiery temper that could shake the windows and his murderous stares but that was what I loved about him. I dished it out just as bad as he gave it so it wasn't to bad. We were a really messed up couple from the outside. To anyone who didn't know us, we would have looked like we were on the road to divorce but I dare you to find two other people who love each other more.

It wasn't just the imprinting either. I had watched Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, all the others and no one could even come close to what Jacob and I had. We were basically one person, always had been and I knew he was going to be fighting by my side to keep our family safe.

I ran my finger up his chest, to his neck and over the stubble on his jaw. My eyes were still prickling with tears but I wasn't crying like I was when I first woke up.

"What's wrong?" Jacob grunted awake and caught my hand as it traced his eyelids.

"Nothing." I muttered, "Go back to sleep."

I knew he was tired and it would only get worse this week because he had this whole legal battle to get sorted out with that bitch….I don't even want to get started on that.

"You're lying." He woke a little more, wiping the sleep from his eyes and then looking down at me with a tired smile, "What's wrong?" He asked again and lifted me on his body so that we were flush horizontally.

"I'm just scared." I said quietly. I didn't feel the need to tell him about the dream.

"Why? This whole Romanian thing?" He stuck his nose in my hair and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you or the babies."

He let out a sigh, "Why are you worrying so much? Do you ever think that I would let something happen to you or our children?"

"There are just some things that you can't control Jacob. You can't protect us all the time."

"Why not? Do you remember that really bad thunderstorm we had when you were little..."

"And you went with Billy on the fishing trip?" I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I got calls from Edward and Bella and Esme and Carlisle telling me that you were freaking out and even over the phone, I couldn't calm you down. What did I do?"

"You ran home to me." I traced circles on his bare chest.

"That's right. I ran through the rain for miles until I climbed into your window and sat with you until you went to sleep."

"But this is different Jacob. This is real life." I stressed.

"Its the same for me. I look at it in a very black and white way. You need me so I'm going to be there." He shrugged like it was nothing.

I sat up slightly, "But you can't hurt yourself in the process. I can't got through some of the emotions I've gone through in the past couple of years. Like that time after the fight with Maria and you didn't wake up for days..."

"But I came back to you didn't I?"

"Yeah because I had to give you a shit load of blood." I scoffed.

He laughed, "Well, there you go." He placed my hand over his heart. "Your blood is what kept me alive then and its what's keeping me alive now." He said seriously.

"But...I can't loose you Jacob." I felt the tears from earlier in the night threaten to spring out again.

"And you won't. Do you realize how much you mean to me?" He held me so close that I thought my body was going to meld into his, which I wouldn't have opposed to at all.

"If it's anywhere near how much you mean to me, then we're in trouble. We do dangerous things to protect the ones we love." I quoted from a book I read. I can't remember which.

"Well then we're lucky that I like danger." He began placing kisses on my face, my neck, my collarbone, "I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me Jacob." I kissed him back with as much force as I could, trying to show him just how much I needed him...all of him. "Make me forget everything." I pleaded and he rolled us over, pressing his strong body into mine.

He reached up and brushed my hair from my face with a movement that was whisper soft. His lips began to descend on the area of my neck that he just cleared and my eyes rolled back.

These kisses were rougher than before. Animalistic. Raw. Savage. I knew what he was doing. He was marking me and I was more than willing to comply because I needed him to show me how much I meant to him.

"You mean everything." He whispered harshly against my neck. I must have been using my gift.

I lost all train of thought, unable to focus on anything except for the way his warm lips moved against my cold skin, heating it as he went along. He lifted my body easily so that his hands were pressed against my back and I reveled in the way he was securing me to him, showing me that I wasn't going anywhere.

His hands drifted down my back and continued south, grasping onto my thighs and pulling my legs up around him. Suddenly, I was lifted up, being carried to the corner of the room and sat on the desk in front of the bookcase. The shelves above me rattled as I slammed into them.

"I can see you better over here." Jacob explained as he continued to kiss me frantically, "I need to see you."

This wasn't at time for foreplay and we both knew it. I didn't want to deal with that right now. I needed him.

I reached up and grasped onto the lowest shelf to steady myself as Jacob pushed his hips to meet mine, our connection made complete when he penetrated me fully. My fingers instinctively clawed into his back and slowly dragged down as he grunted with each thrust.

"Harder…" I whimpered. I was so desperate to feel his skin against mine, him forcing himself into me, I didn't care how rough or intense it was. I wanted him all around me, enveloping every inch of me, making me his forever.

A few picture frames fell from the shelves and crashed to the floor and around us on the desk but he didn't stop. I could tell we were both so close to the edge, desperate just to find that release that we found in one another. Just to be close like this was something that we needed to calm ourselves.

He was like a balm to my nerves and I wouldn't do very well without him in this world. I knew that for sure.

"I love you so much Nessie...it hurts." His voice cracked as he slammed into me and I think I felt my kidney being prodded but it felt so good, "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Jacob." I spoke from the heart and even though we'd said it a million times, I would never tire of telling him how much he meant to me.

It almost surprised me in a way that this kind of sex would be this way. There was no lack of love or adoration but it was more of a connection that I had felt in a long time.

Never like anything I'd experienced before.

An intense wave of satisfaction rocked through me and I cried out, barely noticing the cracking of the shelves above us.

Jacob slammed me into them once more before they came crashing down on top of us. He didn't even flinch or move himself from within me and I didn't care that I was now covered in books.

He laid his head on my shoulder, his breath ragged and uneven as he began kissing his way up to my lips. We stayed there for a few minutes, his shoulders heaving, still enveloped in each other and still trying to ride out the orgasms that were ricocheting off our bodies. He finally looked me in the eye and smiled that sly grin of his that almost sent me over again.

"Do you believe me now?" He kissed me.

"I always did but it was nice to have some reassurance."

"I would never let anything happen to you. I can't live without you. I've tried." He spoke sadly and I knew we were both remembering when he almost killed himself. That still made me mad.

"Promise me that if something happens, you won't do that again."

"I can't...."

"Jacob, promise." I held his face firmly in my hands.

"I can't do that Nessie."

"We have children Jacob. You need to stay here for them." I let the slow, hot tear fall down my cheek as he shook his head.

"I can' promise you that." He hung his head, "I know that makes me weak but I won't live without you..." The look in his eyes told me that the wolf in him was commanding his thinking. It was instinctual for him to follow me even if that meant finding a way to kill himself.

I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders and brought him to me. Some part of my brain told me that he was still throbbing deep within my body but I wanted to go again so why move?

"You read my mind." He chuckled and started to thrust his his hips to meet mine.

"Damn this gift." I pulled back from him and laid my head on the now empty book shelves.

Jacob and I didn't get to bed again because we were too wrapped up in each other. We split the book shelf in half, cracking it all the way up to the ceiling. Our bed was practically dismembered, the plaster behind the headboard had fallen out. A couple tiles in the shower were dislodged and I'm pretty sure I dug I couple claw marks into the carpet on our floor.

The early morning sun was trying to peek out over the clouds but of course, this was Forks and the sun never won in that battle.

Jacob and I laid in bed until we heard the first cry of a baby.

"I'll get her." I could tell just by the voice that it was Elena.

I disentangled myself from Jacob's limbs and immediately felt cold. I threw on a robe and padded towards the babies' room.

Jonathan and Anthony were curled up to one another in a corner while Elena was standing up, her fist clutching at the air for me.

"Mama's here." I picked her up and rocked her from side to side, bringing her over to the rocking chair in the corner.

When I sat down, I saw Jacob standing against the door jam, his arms crossed and his body naked except for sweatpants.

I sung to Elena while she rested her head on my shoulder and thought about how much my life had changed because of her and her brothers. I had been using my gift all morning on Jacob so it basically flowed from body as I showed her how happy we were when we found out that I was pregnant and how ecstatic we were when they were born, before I found out about Jonathan.

I didn't think she needed to remember how messed up I was over that.

"You're a good mother Renesmee." Jacob's said.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." I said without opening my eyes, letting my name wrap around me from his voice.

"I know. I just realized that." He chuckled, "I love your name. I might have given you a nickname but I can't ever replace it. It's so...you."

I opened my eyes and found him sitting on the floor, his head up against the babies' crib. Elena had fallen back asleep so I continued to rock her.

"I remember the first time I met you." I said, "I was so messed up. I didn't know where I was or what was going on and then...the world stopped."

"It literally stopped spinning." Jacob added, replaying the memory in his head, "You changed everything about me that day."

"I made you more mellow." I laughed softly.

"Yeah you did and you made me want to fight for something."

I nodded, "That's what we have to do for them." I nodded my head at the crib.

"I know." He sighed.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"All of this. Me, the babies, your life?"

He looked at me with a semi shocked face so I explained further, "You could have been normal."

"Sure could have." He laughed sarcastically, "Shacked up with Leah, five brats running around, working at someone else's garage."

"Is that who you would have gone to...Leah?"

He let out a deep breath and nodded, "I didn't have anyone else. I...I convinced myself that I loved her in those last few days when we split from Sam's pack. Before..."

"That's why she hates me." All those years of trying to figure it out and it just know clicked in my brain, "She thinks that you still love her and that you're trapped with me." I said mostly to myself.

"Yeah..." He breathed a sigh, "She's still fighting for me."

"No one should have to hurt as much as she does." I actually felt sorry for her, "She has never had...anyone."

"They all leave her and I know its sad but there's nothing I can do."

"I know." I nodded and looked down at my sleeping baby girl, "Jacob..."

"Hmmmmmm?" His eyes were closed.

"How old do you think the babies are?"

"I don't know...three, three and a half."

"I think it's time to start potty training." I sniffed the air as it became stale with the smell of...nastiness. They might be a little too young but I bet they could do it.

Jacob and I spent a good portion of the day trying to get the babies to use the miniature toilet that Alice had gotten is. It didn't work out too well at first and needless to say, there were a lot of messes.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I had human things to do like talk to Andrea about her wedding, or oversee the construction of the community center, which actually started last week but I was so busy that I haven't even been down to the site.

Like she always did, Elena was first to grasp the concept and was good by the end of a couple of hours. I had never heard of a baby learning how to use the toilet in one day but then again, I had never heard of a vampire/werewolf/human baby before so I guess it all evens out.

Not to be tested, Anthony got on the bandwagon right after her and was very proudly doing his business for the world to see. He had no shame and sprayed the walls a couple of times but he got better. He could barely stand up properly and my boy was already using the toilet. That made me want to brag.

Jonathan had no interest at all like his other siblings did. Jacob said it was a wolf thing but I think Johnny was just different. He didn't want to follow in Anthony or Elena's footsteps and I knew that he was going to do things on his own time because he didn't see the need to rush something he didn't want to do in the first place.

He just sat on the toilet and pouted the entire time while Jacob and I tried to coax him into doing something but he wouldn't budge.

"Maybe he needs a treat. Like an incentive." Jacob suggested as we watched our son basically shoot fire at us with his eyes. Tony and Elena were in the empty bathtub playing with their toys.

"He's not a dog Jacob." I hit his shoulder.

"He basically is. Wolf, dog, same thing." He shrugged, "Maybe we should take him outside." He laughed.

"You're degrading our son." I lifted Jonathan off of the seat and swayed him from side to side, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I cooed.

"You're making me out to be the bad cop." Jacob jumped off of the sink and took him from my arms.

"You are the bad cop."

Jacob continued to hold Jonathan while I cleaned up some of the mess that the babies had made in our bathroom.

"Nessie..." Jacob began but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Don't Jacob. Please, not this year."

"It's your birthday Nessie. Next week, we've got to do something."

"No, there's too much going on between you, Christian, this Romanian thing, Brittany. I just don't feel like celebrating and I doubt other people will either."

"Wrong, Seth asked me the other day if I was cooking."

"He just wants food." I rolled my eyes, "Can't we just act like it doesn't even exist?"

"Not a change." He got closer and kissed my lips, "God, how old are you?"

"That's another problem. I don't really know and no one else does either. I'm basically twenty but I think it adds up to like ten or eleven. It's so confusing."

"Edward would know."

"I don't even feel like asking. It's stupid to care."

"Bella's birthday is the same time as your's."

"Well we can do something for her but not for me."

I was adamant about not doing anything for my birthday. It just didn't seem important in the grand scheme of things. There were people who were going to be hurt and people who need protecting. Why should we be celebrating? It just seemed superficially stupid.

"Well I'm planning something and I bet you're going to love it. Besides, the babies want birthday cake." He went to sit Jonathan in the tub and all three of them started chanting about icing.

_Great. Sugar. _

Jacob and I decided to spend time with the family today and went over to the main house after another hour.

The main goal there was to introduce the babies to Diana who, in the time Jacob and I had gone to Miami, had officially become a Cullen. I didn't even think there was a doubt in anyone's mind that Esme wouldn't convince Carlisle to adopt her but it was still kind of shocking that it all happened so fast. Nothing was done legally of course since technically, Diana didn't exist but Jasper and Mama went to Jenks. You know it's serious when that happens. She now had a last name and more importantly, a family.

She was still kind of shy around everyone and I hated to think that she had been abused because a simple touch from someone she didn't know would cause her to flinch and run off screaming to Esme. Once she knew that we weren't going to hurt her, she was the sweetest thing in the world.

"I want to go hunting." Emmett stretched out on the sofa in the living room.

"No, lets play Taboo." Alice bounced in her seat.

"I agree with Emmett." I rubbed my throat, "It's kind of dry in there if you know what I mean."

"Why? What's wrong?" Jacob was at my side in a minute.

"I'm fine. Gosh." I pushed him off of me, "I just need to hunt a little."

"Can we take the babies?" Jasper picked up Elena who had been hanging on Diana since we got here.

Diana loved the babies and wouldn't even let Elena move from her lap once I put her there. Anthony and Jonathan could have cared less through. They were more interested in Emmett's Xbobx.

I think Diana thought my daughter was a doll but Elena didn't mind at all. She let Diana brush her hair, and tried to teach her to play Shoots and Ladders.

"No, they shouldn't drink too much blood." Grandpa said, "We still don't know how it truly affects them and they seem to be doing fine without it."

"I still think we should play a game." Alice pouted.

"We can play when we come back." Carlisle suggested to placate everyone, "Are you coming dear?" He asked Esme as everyone started to get up.

"No, you guys go ahead. I went this morning. I'm going to stay here with the kids." She bounced Anthony on her knee.

The nine of us took off into the dark forest and the sun had just set so there was still some pink in the sky but it was midnight blue for the most part. I had no idea where we were going but I knew it was kind of far away. We didn't like to hunt near the house so that we didn't deplete the animal supply.

Jacob had phased and was running next to me as I darted through the fallen trees and leaves. I was trying to beat Daddy but that would never happen so I settled for a race with Emmett who was much slower.

"You're cheating." He yelled as I took off down a wayward path.

"You're just slow fat ass." I screamed back.

I could hear Jacob's deep breathing from somewhere next to me but didn't turn my head to look at him. I could tell that he wanted to race and I was putting all I had into it.

Suddenly, a flash of red caught my peripheral vision and I would know that color anywhere.

They were the same glowing, menacing, terrorizing eyes of my dream. It was that Tatiana bitch because I could see her dark brown hair flowing behind her as she raced through the wind.

I took a sharp left and ran as fast as I could.

"They're here." I said under my breath but I knew everyone could hear me. I needed them because there was no way that I would be able to catch up to a full vampire but I could see her in the distance.

Jacob flew past me and almost knocked me on my ass by the way the air vibrated around him. He was snarling and growling but I could barely see him, he was moving so fast. Daddy, Mama, and Rose pushed past me in one bound.

Emmett and Jasper went around the back and I was falling further behind.

"Come on." Grandpa lifted me up and threw me into the branches above. I gripped the bark of a tall tree and started climbing, "You'll be faster in the air." He climbed with me and we were almost to the sky in a second.

When we reached the top branches, we started to race, our feet barley touching anything solid, through the tress in the direction of the growls we heard in the distance. It was like a graceful vampire ballet and it was completely silent above the ground. My feet never faltered, never fell, never broke confidence as I flipped my way through the foliage in the sky.

We caught up with them and I could see Tatiana clawing her way up a nearby branch. I was in the perfect position to bring her down.

I saw Jacob trying to make his way up the same tree and was actually barking like a rabid dog. I even think I saw some foam starting at his mouth.

Grandpa and I had the idea at the same time and took one leap from the branch we were on. He fell a little short but I think he meant to do that. He slammed into the tree that Tatiana was on and if snapped in half.

I made my way exactly where I wanted and landed on Tatiana's back.

"Gotcha bitch." I growled as I brought her down. I held her face to the bark as we slid down the tree and the screeches coming from her mouth were deafening.

I brought her down hard onto the forest floor but she kicked me off instantly.

Jacob was on her in a minute and snapped at whatever he could.

"Don't kill her." Daddy pushed him off. I got up and made my way over to the group that was surrounding Tatiana who was snarling like some kind of animal.

I was the only one who was out of breathe and it was embarrassing among my physically fit family but I had bigger things to worry about.

"Why can't we kill her?" Rose steeped forward.

"Because we need know what they want and where they are." Grandpa said.

"We know what they want." I almost made it to rip the bitch's hair out but Mama stopped me.

"We can't kill her yet." She whispered to me, "We need information."

"Then that's what we're going to get." Emmett lifted Tatiana up, kicking and screaming, starting back towards the house.

* * *

**HOLY CAPTURED ROMANIAN BATMAN (SOME PEOPLE ASKED ME TO STOP SAYING IT BUT I REFUSE. I LIKE MY CATCHPHRASES)  
**

**WE FINALLY HAVE MADE CONTACT WITH THOSE BITCHES AND WE'RE GOING TO GET INFORMATION OUT OF HER. . ITS ABOUT TO GET FIREY THIS WEEK., TRUST ME. **

**THERE WAS A LOT OF REMINISCING IN THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY MY MIND WENT BACK LIKE IT DID BUT THAT'S WHAT MY FINGERS WROTE. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SO THAT I WILL KEEP UP THE WILL TO WRITE CAUSE I NEED TO STAY MOTIVATED FOR YOU GUYS**


	66. Chapter 66

Inferno

Jacob POV

**HELLO MY LOVELIES. IM LOVING ALL THE WARM REVIEWS AND COMMENTS FROM YOU GUYS. I AM EXTRA HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE I WROTE LIKE A BEAST YESTERDAY AND GOT LOTS DONE. WHEW. I DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOING TO GET THROUGH IT BUT I DID AND GUESS WHAT? TODAY IS BABY CHAPTER DAY. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I GOT ONE OUT THERE FOR YA. GOODNESS, IT'S BEEN TOUGH. **

**LET'S SEE...ANYTHING ELSE? HMMMMMMM....MAYBE AT THE BOTTOM. FOR NOW, ENJOY....**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I phased out and pulled on some form of clothing so that I wasn't walking around naked.

I ran to Nessie who was stalking behind the rest of the group.

"Nessie." I spun her around so that I could look her over, "Are you hurt? What happened? Did she scratch you?" I saw the four claw marks that ripped part of her shirt open.

"I'm fine Jacob." She hit my hand off, "It didn't even hurt."

I let out a deep breath that I had been holding since I smelled the air and caught the stench, "We caught them." I took Nessie's hand and started walking with the rest of the family.

"No, we caught one of them and the weak one at that." She said pointedly.

I could hear Tatiana screeching up ahead as Emmett dragged her through the forest, "We'll find out where they are." I wrapped and put my arm around her shoulders, "This is going to be finished soon."

I truly believed that because I had to. I was going to rid us of these fuckers if I had to blow up this whole state.

"I bet she was watching us." Nessie growled, "That slimy bitch."

"We'll see what she knows."

It was a complete and utter surprised that we decided to go out hunting and then to find one of the Romanians was just a bonus.

It all happened very quickly and I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not but I realized it wasn't when I ran into a tree while chasing that sucker. It hurt like hell but I wasn't stopping until I had her in my teeth.

She was on our land so she was fair game. I was actually kind of mad that she got that close without anyone knowing. Where the hell was the pack? What were they doing with their lives that they couldn't have smelled something foreign? I guess I could give them a break since patrol didn't start for another hour but still, they should have caught something.

As soon as Tatiana flew up that tree, I planned on following but my claws only dug in so far to the bark and I couldn't go anywhere. Good thing Nessie was already up there and brought her down hard.

We were finally making some headway and I was actually kind of excited to learn what she knew.

"Jacob, I need to speak with you." Edward appeared out of nowhere and I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Shit, Edward. You're going to give me a heart attack."

He rolled his eyes in a very Nessie kind of way, "I need to speak with you." He repeated.

"Ok." I kissed the top of Nessie's head, "Be safe and don't do anything until I get there." I whispered, she nodded and then dashed off into the dark behind everyone else.

"What does the Romanian know?" I asked simply when we were alone.

"Its not much but she knows more than she's thinking about. I can guarantee that." His topaz eyes hardened a little and I shuddered from the tone of his voice but covered it up.

"So, what do you need?"

"I need to ask you how you feel about you son being used as a torture device." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Jonathan?" I asked confused.

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"Your other son Jacob. Use your head."

"Oh, Anthony." I nodded, "Why? Is it going to come down to that?" I hoped it didn't because I knew that Anthony didn't like using his gift unless he needed to. Was this that kind of situation?

"It might be." Edward answered my thoughts, "We'll try to talk to her but I doubt she's going to give anything up. If it comes to that, we might be able to use Anthony's...talent to get something else out of her."

"Torture her." I put it in the simplest terms and he nodded, "Do you think Carlisle will go for that kind of thing?"

"Probably but if he doesn't..." He trailed off.

"We'll just have to take a little road trip." I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm asking because this might not be the most pleasant situation for you or Nessie or Anthony for that matter."

I knew what he was talking about. Watching your son torture somebody was not what I had planned for my day when I woke up this morning. I never saw him as a monster even when I was writhing on the ground in pain from his gift. He was born that way and I never blamed him for it.

Now, I had to possibly sit there and watch as his eyes shined, while he basically killed someone. Was I ready for that? Was Nessie? Was Anthony?

"Now you see my dilemma. I don't want this to turn into a nightmarish thing for him. He's still just a baby." Edward said thoughtfully.

"If it comes to that, then I'll talk to Nessie about it." I hoped that we could get some information out of Tatiana because if not, she was in for a world of hurt and we were all in for a night of screaming.

Edward and I ran back to the house.

Esme was with the four children inside with Bella sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when I looked around.

"In the forest behind the house. Your pack is out there too." Bella brushed through Elena's hair. She gave me a weary look and I saw her eyes flash to Anthony. I wouldn't have noticed it if I was human but I saw the brief movement. Edward and her must have talked.

The kids looked unaffected by the screeching that I could hear from the woods. I hoped it stayed that way. They didn't need to be involved in this. I think Diana knew what she was hearing but she acted like she didn't while she drew on a pad of paper with Anthony.

"Go find them Jacob. I'll be out in a second." Edward pushed me into the backyard and I ran full speed while I followed their scents.

They weren't very hard to find and there was a small opening in the tress a couple hundred feet from the house.

There were a whole lot of people surrounded around what looked like a circus freak. Emmett served as the head wrangler and was trying to calm a violent Tatiana who was actually looking more and more like a hyena as the seconds passed. I don't think I heard her utter one discernible word. It was more yelping, mixed with screaming and snarling. She wasn't tied up but her movements were cat like and we were fast enough to secure her if she tried anything.

Carlisle was trying to hold back the wolves, half of which were phased, as they inched closer to her. The only light was from the moon above but we didn't need light to see. Seth was shielding Nessie but she was practically jumping on his shoulders to get a good look.

"What's going on." I went over Nessie and Seth.

"She's a fucking demon." He stepped back as she snapped in our direction, her gaze locked with Nessie.

"Don't do anything if she attacks." I whispered into Nessie's hair as I held her close by the waist.

"I can't promise that Jacob." Her voice was vicious and I hadn't heard it that way in a very long time.

I was being diplomatic about all of this but maybe that was because I was a leader and knew how to deal with things like this.

I knew we couldn't outright kill Tatiana, not yet anyway. We had to pump her for all the information she had. Locations, back stories, all of it to see what the Romanians wanted. We knew what they wanted but the more information we had, the better.

Her death would come soon enough and I couldn't wait but for now, we had to be calm. The harder we pushed, the harder she was going to refuse.

Tatiana circled the enclosure we had created, hunched like a cat and suddenly lunged at Alice. Jasper was the first one there and was so quick that I wasn't even sure what I saw. His hand flew back and hit Tatiana hard enough to send her flying backwards. Alice didn't even flinch.

"I knew that was going to happen." She shrugged, "Where's Edward?" She asked me.

"He said he was coming. What are we going to do with her?" Emmett was dragging Tatiana back to the circle.

We kind of had to speak a little louder than normal because she was screaming so loud.

"I think we should just rip her tongue out." Rose said fiercely.

"Then she can't talk." Embry spoke from next to me.

"She's not talking now and it's getting on my nerves." Emmett covered his ears.

"What do you want to do Jacob?" Carlisle asked me.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds, thankful that my werewolf brain could sort stuff out fairly quickly.

I started walking to where Emmett was holding Tatiana until I felt a soft hand on my naked back, "Don't Jacob, she's poisonous to you." Nessie said worriedly.

I sometimes forgot that.

"I'll be fine." I assured her, "Go stand next to Seth."

She nodded and walked backwards to her original spot.

I went over to Emmett who had Tatiana in a headlock and stared deep into her red eyes. She snapped at me but couldn't move anywhere.

"Where are they?" I asked simply.

"Fuck you." She seethed.

"Hey, she can talk." Emmett twisted his arms and she let out a yelp.

"Tell us where they are and we'll let you go?" I lied.

"No you won't. You'll kill me anyway so why should I give you anything?" Her voice was drenched in a thick accent and it was kind of hard to understand her.

"Would you rather die easily or painfully?" My tone went hard and I wasn't playing around anymore.

"Fuck you." She said again.

Emmett threw her into a nearby tree and it snapped down the middle as she went through it. She flipped and started running but she wasn't going to get very far.

"I got her." Jasper ran off into the darkness followed by several wolves once I nodded my head.

"I see she's going to be difficult." Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"Did you expect anything differently?" Carlisle sighed, "I think we're going to have to get rough with her."

Edward's suggestion flashed into my mind.

I went over to Nessie and took her hand silently, as I pulled her through the forest and away from the crowd. I went far enough so that no one would hear us before I stopped.

"What? Why are we all the way out here?" She looked around.

"I need to talk to you about something." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Stop doing that." She brought my hands down in between us.

"I got that from your dad." I chuckled.

"Well his hair is permanent, your's isn't. If you go bald, I'm leaving you." She joked before her face got serious, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about Anthony..." I hoped that I didn't have to explain everything.

"I know." She groaned and dropped her head, "I don't want him exposed to this."

"So...you don't think it's a good idea to use him?"

"I...I don't know. I'm so conflicted." She let our hands fall and then started pacing, "I want information of course, we all do but I don't want him to have to torture her. That kind of stuff drives people crazy."

I sat on a fallen tree and held my head as I thought, "He was given a gift. He has to use it." I rationalized.

"But he's so young. He won't understand anything that's going on. We haven't explained anything to him."

"I know, I know."

"To him, this could just look like he's hurting someone. He cried when he did it to you and I don't want him to think that he's doing something wrong. He'll be so confused."

"We told him to use it if he needed to."

"But he doesn't understand." She repeated, "Look at all those Nazi guys who went crazy from what they did back then. Our son could be like that."

"He won't be like that Nessie. He can't help it."

"But that's not an excuse." She started getting scared and I could tell by the way she was shaking. I pulled her to me and situated her on my lap.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked softly.

"You didn't see him Jacob. His eyes....I don't know if he will be able to stop if he starts."

"You're scared of our son?"

"Of course not. I'm scared that he won't know what to do with himself when he grows up. We set these rules for him for when he can use his gift but then, we switch it up."

"But this is to protect him and his siblings."

"He won't see it that way. He won't understand." She rested her head under my chin, " I just don't want him to grow up hating himself for what he is."

I was silent for a minute before I realized what she was really saying,"You're talking about yourself Nessie." I told her, "I know you are."

She lifted her head to look at me, "I couldn't help it but I got over that when I found out how special I was. He won't know what he is until.... well, maybe never but he doesn't understand anything right now."

Our children were smart but they weren't that smart. They knew that they were different and right now, that was ok because they were just babies but as they grew older, the would learn that things aren't always so simple as they are now.

Nessie had it bad. We sheltered her to an unhealthy level and when she was thrown into the world, it took her a long time to find herself. We couldn't do that with Elena, Jonathan and Anthony. They were more human than any of us but still as far away as possible. We were walking a thin line with them.

I suspected that we weren't going to be able to keep them from the world like we did with Nessie. It was a necessity with her because she grew so quickly and was just...noticeably different. She was basically an adult by the time she was one.

"I saw the world differently when I was growing up Jacob." She said quietly, "No one was like me and I know I sound like I'm whining or something but I just don't want our children to grow up like I did."

To an outsider, someone might ask what Nessie was complaining about. She had everything should could ever want. Money, cars, me but it was more than that. She never had consistency. She never had a firm guarantee that we would all be safe. We were always on pins and needles because of who we were and whether it was from the Volturi or some outside threat, we always had to be on our guard.

"We keep pushing this human lifestyle on them and then tell them to torture people." She shook her head an got off of my lap, "I don't like it Jacob."

"I know." I sighed. I knew exactly where she was coming from, "This is going to be hard but he won't turn out like Jane. We won't let that happen." That was my biggest worry and I knew it was hers as well.

"We're their parents. We're supposed to know what to do." She sat down on the log next to me.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, Tatiana's yells audible in the background.

"We're their parents." She nodded to herself. Her voice full of determination, "We have to protect them."

"Right." I agreed.

"Then we'll do what we have to do and worry about the future later. If we raise them right, they'll know the difference between right and wrong."

"So...you want Anthony to...."

"Yeah, he has to if she isn't giving anything up." She got off of her seat, "We'll have to explain it to him as best we can and hope that that's enough."

I nodded, "Let's go then."

We took the long way around the property until we came to the house and totally bypassed the forest. Anthony along with Diana, Jonathan and Elena were sleeping. Edward and Bella weren't there any more, leaving only Esme who was cleaning up the family room.

"Hi Grandma." Nessie waved.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you need anything? Did you guys get any information out of that girl?"

"Not yet." I went to pick up Anthony who didn't wake and held him close.

Esme put it together and nodded thoughtfully, "Do...do you think that's the best idea?"

"For now, yes." Nessie answered.

"Ok, well be safe." She went back to picking up the toys that the babies had left.

I carried Anthony out of the door with Nessie following behind. We stopped on the steps so that we could wake him up and explain some things to him. We both sat down.

"Anthony..." Nessie rubbed his back trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Yeah right Nessie."I snickered, "He can sleep through anything."

"Just like his father." She lifted him from my arms and into hers.

It took us another five minutes before he opened his eyes with an aggravated look. His lips were turned down in a frown and I didn't even want to think about the curse words he was coming up with in his head all thanks to Emmett.

"Don't look at us this way." Nessie scolded, "You have to get up."

"What should we say?" I asked as I looked into my son's green eyes. He tilted his head to the side.

"Anthony, you know how mommy and daddy told you to only use your gift if you're in trouble?" Nessie spoke to him like he was an adult and I could tell that he appreciated not being spoken to like a baby. He nodded.

"Well...we have a very bad person in the woods. She's not very nice at all and she wants to hurt you and Elena and Jonathan." Nessie talked softly, "She wants to take you away from us. She won't say anything and we need your help."

His face scrunched up and I could tell that he didn't understand, "We need you to..." I didn't even know what to say.

"I can't explain it him." Nessie replied.

I didn't like this at all the more I sat there and tried to find a way for him to understand.

"Maybe he'll get a better idea if he sees her." I suggested.

"I don't want him to be scared though."

"Let's try." I helped her off the step. She was still holding Anthony as we went into the forests. He was squirming to get out but she wouldn't let him go.

We reached the group and everyone looked like they had been roughed up a little bit. There was dirt on everyone's clothes and rips in others. I could see where a couple tress had been annihilated and Alice was trying to help Jasper with his ankle, which was bent in the opposite direction.

_What the hell happened here? _

"You don't want to know." Edward circled Tatiana who was crouched on the ground like she was going to lunge at Nessie and Anthony. I got in front of them so that she didn't have a chance.

Anthony was peeking around me with wide eyes and I could tell that he was interested. He made a soft noise and she launched herself in our direction. Seth had her around the neck in a second and against a tree while she snapped her teeth at him but he stayed away from her venom.

Edward was pulling Seth off after he went over and pulled Tatiana back to her spot.

"This is getting out hand. Let's just get with it." Emmett huffed.

"Did she talk?" I asked.

"No and all I know is that they're in Seattle but it's a warehouse somewhere." Edward said, "She's not giving up anything else in her head."

"There are a million warehouses in Seattle." Rose paced, "What are we going to do?"

Everyone was so focused on their thoughts, we didn't see Tatiana lunge again but this time, she was on the ground before she could even get anywhere.

Her screaming increased to a deafening level and a deep red gash appeared to be cracking her face as it split down the middle.

I was afraid to look behind me because I knew what I would see. I could even feel my spine shaking from the sheer power that Anthony was emitting. It was a heat wave like I had never felt before and I stepped out of his gaze so that I wasn't hurt.

"Put him down Nessie." Edward said as he came over to us.

"Is it safe?" She quivered, "Can she hurt him?"

"No." I replied and Nessie put Anthony on the forest floor. He sat cross legged and then his eyes stopped glowing. He immediately started to cry and Nessie picked him back up.

"This is what I was afraid of. He doesn't understand." She patted his back.

"Let me see him." Edward held out his hands and Nessie gave him away.

Edward walked off down the path leading back to the house.

"That was totally awsome." Emmett knelt next to a shaking Tatiana who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face was paler than a normal vampires' and her eyes were sunken in. The gash on her face was piecing itself back together but I knew it still hurt.

"Are you going to talk now?" Emmett asked.

She used what looked like all the strength she had and spit in his face. He wiped the venom off and put his knee on her throat. It looked like he could snap her with one movement.

Carlisle and Jasper pulled him off but he was still furious.

No one really knew what to say after the spectacle that we just witnessed. My son was bad ass and I was kind of proud of him but like Nessie said, this stuff messes people up and he was still so young.

"We're ready." Edward came back to the group holding a more subdued Anthony who looked too scary to be a baby.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"That is a conversation for me and my grandson." Edward smirked at me and put Anthony on the floor again. He then left and went over to Tatiana who was still trying to regain herself.

"Are you going to tell us where they are?" Edward asked as he lifted her into the sitting position.

"I said no." She spat.

He was silent for a minute and I knew he was reading her thoughts. He gave Anthony a head nod and Tatiana began to vibrate. She held her head and it looked like she was going to pop it in her hands. She gritted her teeth together. Edward gave another head nod and she went still.

"Tell us what you know." He spoke viciously and went quiet for a second, "They're in Seattle, there's just the three of them and they are furious at us for taking Diana."

"She doesn't have a name." Tatiana whispered coldly, "She's trash. Half vampire trash."

Edward gave a nod and she actually screamed this time and I saw a faint crack start to appear on her face. I guess Anthony had upped the level. The inferno in his eye wasn't letting up and he was studying her like he was going to kill her.

"They have been trying to create something like Nessie." Edward said, "Diana is their only success and they wanted the babies to take to the Volturi as proof."

"Proof of what?" Nessie asked from behind me.

"I don't know. She shut her thoughts off." Edward held her hair tightly.

Her screams echoed off of the tress for another hour until I called it all off. Anthony looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion and I carried him in my arms as he started to drift off to sleep.

"You did good bud." I kissed his head and prayed that we were doing the right thing.

* * *

**HOLY TORTURING ANTHONY BATMAN**

**LOVED, LOVED, LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS SO BAD ASS. WHO THINKS THAT ANTHONY IS A FREAKING AWSOME BABY? I DO, I DO. HE'S MY FAVORITE BY FAR. I KIND OF SEE HIM AS STEWIE FROM FAMILY GUY. HAHAHAHAHA....IF ONLY I WAS THAT COOL AS A BABY. **

**IM HAVING A BATMAN MARATHON JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING. I'VE WATCHED ABOUT TEN EPISODES SO FAR AND I BASICALLY HAVEN'T MOVED FROM MY SEAT. I KNOW, PATHETIC BUT I CAN'T HELP IT. HE'S JUST SO COOL. I THINK I HAVE TO GET UP THOUGH AND DO SOME WORK. I DON'T WANT TO BUT I GUESS ITS TIME TO BE PRODUCTIVE. **

**ANYWAY, BABY CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TONIGHT. HOW DID ANTHONY HANDLE ALL OF THIS? **

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT **


	67. Chapter 67

Monsters, Wolf Seperation, and Grown Up Toys

**GOTTA LOVE A GOOD BABY CHAPTER. WHO'S WITH ME ON THAT ONE? AS PROMISED, HERE IT IS FOR THE WEEK AND I WAS ROLLING ON THIS ONE TOO. LOVE THESE BABIES. **

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

**Anthony William Black**

I could finally rest.

I didn't really know what was going on but what I did know was that I had to fight sleep because I had a job to do.

Grandpa Edward said that everyone needed me. They needed my gift and I was the only person who could help them so that was what I was going to do.

No one ever told me that I was going to be fucking exhausted though.

I was woken up from my peaceful sleep last night when mom and dad said that they had someone in the woods for me. I didn't want to go in there though because I could hear some kind of yelling in the distance. It was so loud that I wanted to cover up my ears but I was so confused about what was going on.

They took me into the forest where I found everyone else. I was about to say hi but there was something different about everyone. They seemed to be concentrating on something really hard. I followed their gaze to that lady who was in the middle of the circle.

I didn't know who she was or what she was but she was scary.

_What the hell did she want? _

She was circling everyone and snarling like dad did when he was in wolf form but she was human...or vampire I guess. That's what she smelled like.

She jumped at us but Uncle Seth stopped her. I was too shocked to do anything but the next time she tried, I was ready.

I let the heat push itself through my veins and felt my eyes grow hot. The next thing I knew, she was on the ground screaming and everyone else was just watching. Once I realized what I was doing, I stopped and started to cry.

I never cry but I couldn't help it this time.

I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want her to get hurt, I really didn't and I thought I was going to get in trouble but Grandpa Edward took me into the forest.

He told me that I had to use my gift sometimes. He explained that some vampires like him, couldn't control themselves with their gifts but I could so I had to choose if it was the right situation or not.

He said that I had to hurt people sometimes even if I didn't know them or didn't understand what was going on. That lady was mean and she was trying to hurt my family so I had to help them.

He took me back and I was ready.

We spent a couple hours trying to get something out of her. I didn't know what we were looking for but that didn't matter. Whenever Grandpa Edward gave me the go ahead, I turned my gift on. He told me to start off soft and then I upped the level as the night went on.

By the end of our interrogation, I was completely spent. I couldn't hold back the sleep that over took my body and felt dad's warm arms lift me up a second later. I think I was put in bed but I couldn't be sure.

I grabbed the closets thing to me just to make sure I was where I thought I was.

"No." Elena hit my hand away and I grinned because that was exactly what I wanted to hear.

I snuggled up closer to my pillow and went into a deep sleep.

A couple hours later, a soft hand woke me up.

"Tony." I heard mom calling my name, "Tony, its time to get up. I have to feed you bud."

My eyes snapped open at the prospect of food and I rolled over as much as I could and stared up at the ceiling.

"I know you're still tired but if you don't eat now, you won't be hungry later." She ran her finger long my forehead.

_Really? Have you not met me? I'm always hungry._

I held my arms up so that she could pick me up and went into the kitchen. I noticed that we weren't back at home but still at Grandma Esme's house. I liked it here because it just felt warmer.

I don't know if that makes any sense but it does. Alice said it just has something to do with grandparents. I wanted to be here all the time but somehow, going home always felt good too so I was torn.

Mom put me in my chair and I noticed that I was alone. I guess everyone else already ate.

She started to feed me some eggs and sausage after she cut them up for me. She didn't talk to me like she normally did when I ate. Usually she will make funny faces or even sing but today her eyes looked sad. She had a red rim around her pupils that told me she had been crying and I didn't like that one bit.

I reached out to touch her face and she smiled when I did.

I just wanted to let her know that she didn't have to be sad. I didn't like it when she was sad.

"I need to know if you're ok Anthony." Mom said softly.

I didn't understand what she was talking about and moved my head to the side in a questioning way.

"After last night...are you ok?" She asked.

_Was I ok? Should I feel something different?_

I knew what she was talking about.

I had this...gift and I promised myself that I wasn't going to use it but I was needed so I did. I was supposed to feel bad that I had hurt someone should I? I had caused someone pain who I had never met before and that would rattle most people to the core.

_How did I feel about all of this? _

I felt fine. My mind was feeling anything different other than tiredness.

Is that normal?

"You aren't a monster." I felt the lips of my grandfather as they pressed into my hair and suddenly, I felt better.

**Elena Marie Black**

I felt the soft bristles as Grandma Bella brushed through my hair.

I was almost about to go to sleep because it felt so good. She always had a way of calming me whenever I felt jittery or making me feel better if I was crying.

She had this thing about her that was comforting. It was different than mama and I didn't know how to explain it. Grandma Bella was just soothing and I loved her for it.

I held my teddy bear that Rose had given me and nuzzled my nose in the soft fur. It felt kind of like Seth but I didn't want to talk about him right now.

He was making me so mad that I couldn't even see straight.

First, he wasn't there to put me to bed like he normally was but I let that slid because he had been busy lately and was probably out on patrol. I told myself that he would be there when I woke up.

I woke up, and he wasn't there. I told myself that it was ok because he was probably just waking up himself and hadn't had a chance to come over or maybe he didn't know that we were staying at Grandma Esme's. That's what it was.

I was fed by mama, played dress up with Rose and Alice, and still there was no Seth. I told myself to stop being a brat and get it together. He had a life of his own and was probably doing something important but then my imagination started to run wild.

_Where was he? _

_Was he hurt? _

_Was he coming back? _

_Did he ever want to see me again?_

_Did he have another...girl? _

I bet that's what it was. He traded me for another baby.

That bastard. I bet it was Diana. I knew I didn't like her.

But she was so nice and she was really sweet. She helped to teach me how to play board games and she braided my hair so I thought she was ok. I was obviously wrong because she was now hanging out with Seth but that didn't make sense because she was sleeping so where was my wolf?

He finally came in the door an hour after I had my mind spasm and I wanted him to pick me up, to touch me, to hold me, something but he didn't.

He looked really rushed and was talking about some girl named Tatiana before he raced out of the door without a single glance.

I didn't let myself cry because I knew he had a life. I just thought he would always make room for me. He always had before. Maybe I was working on borrowed time? That's what it felt like.

I didn't want to be that whiny, clingy girl that expected him to be around all the time but it hurt that he didn't seem to want me anymore.

"What's wrong Elena?" Grandma Bella asked after she put down the brush.

"Nothing." I tried to say but she probably couldn't understand me.

She turned me around on her lap and brought me to meet her eyes, "Come on, you can tell your Grandma."

I still didn't give anything up.

"Is it about your mom? Your dad? Grandpa Edward? Seth?"

I felt my face betray my feelings that I promised I wasn't going to let overpower me.

Grandma Bella actually giggled at me, "Just like your mother." She said under her breath.

_What did that mean? _

"He's busy right now sweetheart." She hugged me closer, "I know you would rather have him holding you right now but I promise that he hasn't forgotten you. We just have some things to deal with."

_You're telling me. _

I have been hearing screeching all day and it won't shut up. I don't know exactly what's happening outside but mama won't even let me leave the room so I know it must be big.

"One time, your father had to go on this trip with Grandpa Billy and wasn't around. Your mom was really little then. Anyway, she threw a fit that almost brought the house down." Grandma Bella laughed, "It was the worse I've ever seen her."

I hoped that wasn't how I was acting.

I didn't want people to think that I needed Seth but I really did. I missed him.

I decided to pull myself together and when Grandma Bella put me down, I went to go find Diana.

She had become like a sister that I never had. Living with Tony and Johnny was fun but sometimes a girl just needs to have someone to hang out with. Diana was still sleeping on her blanket that Grandma Esme had given her so I sat in front of her while I watched.

She must have sensed me because she opened her eyes a couple of seconds after I sat down. She was a very pretty girl and almost looked like mama but she had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was very long. I liked her a lot and hoped that she could stay around for a long time.

"Hi Lainey." She sat up tiredly and wiped her eyes, "Where is everyone?" She was older than me but only by a couple of years.

I shrugged my shoulders and she nodded her head.

"Do you want to play dolls? Alice brought me a new one that you can use." She got up from her blanket and walked over to her massive amount of toys that could rival my own. She'd only been here a couple of days and she was already spoiled beyond belief.

We played dolls for about an hour before I started to get a little sleepy. I looked outside and noticed that what little sun was hidden behind the clouds, was directly overhead meaning that it was noon.

Diana must have noticed how sleepy I was getting because she wrapped her blanket around me and let me snuggled with it until my eyes drooped.

**Jonathan Edward Black**

I sat on the cold tile floor, staring, glaring at the stupid toilet as it taunted me.

The stupid thing was just trying to toy with me. I hated this thing that was called 'toilet'. Why did they even have exist?

Why couldn't I just poop in my diaper like all other babies? That's the normal thing to do isn't it? I liked being in my diaper all day. Then I didn't have to get up to do anything. It became a problem when I had to phase but it would just rip off anyway so I didn't see the issue with them.

That was the good thing about being a baby. We didn't have to go through the trouble of using stupid contraptions like that.

Of course because we were smart babies, we were expected to do things better than other normal babies but still, this was pushing it.

Just to be showoffs, Elena and Anthony learned how to use it after a couple of hours but I didn't see the need. I could go outside when I was in wolf form and otherwise, I guess I could just use my diaper for the rest of my life. That would be the best way to live.

Now, I had to face this dreaded machine that was trying to kill me and take my babyhood away.

Why did we have to grow up?

I don't think I liked that. Dad doesn't age because he phases but I'm not like that. I grow older every day and Grandpa Carlisle says that I'll keep growing until I'm eighteen or so. That is so long away.

On some level, I wanted to grow up and look like dad. He was so strong and awesome in every way. He had a pack to control and they followed him around like he's the king. Could I have that one day?

On another level, I wanted to stay a baby forever. I had everything I needed right here and on top of it all, I was spoiled like nothing else on this earth. My life would be perfect...if I didn't have to master this stupid toilet thing.

"Hey little man, whatcha doing in here?" Uncle Emmett came into the bathroom and leaned against the door.

I pointed at the toilet and kept my scowl up. He laughed and picked me up, "It's ok. I don't use one. If I did, maybe I could help you. The last time I had to take a shit, we didn't have indoor plumbing."

"Emmett!" There were a chorus of yells from downstairs, scolding him to stop using language. They didn't like him using bad words but I thought it was funny. Anthony said worse.

I laughed when he rolled his eyes, "Whatcha want to do today?" He carried me into his room and it was huge.

I always liked it here because he had so much stuff to play with. He and Aunt Rose lived in here but I usually just sat downstairs whenever I came to this house. I liked it in the rooms though because there was so much to do.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper just had clothes though so I usually came here.

He set me on the bed and there were some toys on the nightstand.

_I told you. _

"We could...play a game or read a book but I don't like books..." He went to the closet to see what we could do.

I was only focused on what was on the table. I crawled over and made sure that I wasn't going to fall off. I grabbed a big purple thing that looked like a banana and sat back on the pillows.

The thing was smooth and I didn't know what it was but I bet it was fun. I bit it and nothing happened. I squeezed it and nothing happened.

_What the hell was this thing? _

"We could watch a movie..." Uncle Emmett kept rambling as he went to his movie shelf, "How about _Terminator?" _

I was still trying to figure out what I was holding and twisted it as hard as I could. It started to shake really badly and I threw it down.

_It was going to phase. Everybody run!_

I went to the other side of the bed and waited for it to turn into a wolf but it never did. After a couple of seconds, I realized that it was harmless. It was vibrating on the bed and started rolling around. It was like it was alive. I crawled over once I realized that it wasn't going to hurt me. I picked it up again and it shook in my hand. It felt funny and my whole body shook along with it.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked as he put the movie in the TV.

"Look." I held it up and he tilted his head.

"Shit." He said simply and came over to the bed, sitting down next to me. He took the thing out of my hands and shut it off.

"This is awkward." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think you should tell your mom about this."

I reached for it and he put it back on the nightstand, picking me up, "That is called...well, you don't need to know what it's called but you come and talk to me in ten years. That thing will be your best friend once you get a girl. You can play with it all you want when you grow up." He carried me out of the room.

_When I grow up?_

Well then, I guess it was now time to use the toilet if I ever wanted to play with the big purple banana.

* * *

**HOLY JOHNNY PLAYING WITH A DILDO BATMAN**

**THAT WAS ONE OF THE FUNNIEST THINGS THAT HAS EVER POPPED INTO MY BRAIN. I DONT KNOW WHERE I GET THESE IDEAS FROM BUT MAYBE I SHOULD SEE A THERAPIST BECAUSE IM SURE THAT MY LINE OF THOUGHT INST NATURAL. **

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**IM GOING TO TRY TO POST TOMMORROW BUT THURSDAY FOR SURE IF I CAN'T GET IT DONE**

**IM WORKING HARD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	68. Chapter 68

The Wolf Inside All of Us

Renesmee POV

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEOPLE. IT HAS BEEN A DAY. LET ME TELL YOU, I HAD TO BASICALLY REBOOT MY ENTIRE IPOD AND IT STILL DOESN'T WORK. THIS THING IS ABOUT TO DRIVE ME CRAZY. IT GOT SOME WATER IN IT AND I PUT IT IN RICE. IT WORKED FOR A DAY AND NOW, IT WON'T CHARGE. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE AN IPOD TOUCH WORK AGAIN...GIVE ME ANYTHING.**

**SO SAD BUT THE WRITING HELPS ME TO LOVE AGAIN .**

ENJOY...

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I sat on the floor and ran my hand up Anthony's back.

He was in for another round of exhaustion when I had to wake him up in a couple of hours to take him back outside to meet Tatiana.

I still wasn't all that fond of having my son used as a torture device but I understood why everyone was pushing for us to let Anthony handle things. He was so useful when he was used right but I didn't want to think about what my son could do with just one look. He was vicious but I still loved him because he was my son.

I wouldn't care if he killed a whole village. It might be wrong but I would always love him.

This was a big deal that we had caught a Romanian and I knew we had to work fast to get information out of her.

Today was the last day for her. I wasn't going to allow my son to keep torturing when he didn't know anything about the situation he was in. This wasn't fair for him and I wasn't going to put up with it. I would give them about an hour but after that, it was over.

We were either going to get information or we weren't. I wasn't going to prolong this anymore.

"Hey." Jacob said softly and sat next to me on the floor.

"Hey." I replied, "How's everything out there?" I nodded out of the window towards the trees where I knew everyone was still trying to calm Tatiana.

"Not so good." He sighed, "I'm going out to Seattle tonight to see if I can find anything."

"I'm coming with you." I said a little too loudly.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I want to come. I _have _to come with you."

"Nessie, it's too dangerous and I don't want you near any of that if I find something." He said adamantly.

"So you want me to sit at home and wait for you to come back while you go battle vampires? I don't think so."

"It's not safe." He ran his hands through his hair.

"You always do this. You always think that you know what's best but I need to be there with you." I was basically begging at this point and scooted closer to him.

"I can't have you getting into trouble. You need to stay her so that I know you're safe."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"I know you can but I'm going to be worrying about you the whole time we're there."

"And what do you think I'm going to be doing? I can't be away from you when I know you're in possible danger. If if you want to go fight them then take me with you."

"I'm not going to fight them. I just want to know if I can find them." His eyes were darkening and I knew that I only had about ten more seconds to try and convince him before he shut off completely.

"Jacob, we both know that that's bullshit. You're going to find them and then try to kill them...alone and I can't have that." I climbed into his lap.

He leaned against the wall and held onto my hips, "Nessie, just let me handle this alone. Please." He pleaded with me but I shook my head.

"No, Jacob I won't let you go alone."

"I'll take Seth but you're not coming with me."

That made me feel a little bit better but I didn't want him anywhere near these Romanians. I knew that they didn't have any gifts but they were still too dangerous to deal with.

"This isn't a game Nessie. I won't have you in the middle of this." He buried his face into my neck, "I need you here, where I know you're safe."

"What about you? How will I know you're safe?" I tangled my fingers in his hair so that I could always keep us connected.

"I'm going to take some of the wolves and Jasper's coming but everyone else is staying here. We have to make a decision about Tatiana."

"I don't like this Jacob. What if you find them?"

"It's not going to be some battle Nessie. This is a reconnaissance mission."

"You're in the army now?" I asked sarcastically.

"My pack is an army. I have to do this alone Nessie. I can't have you coming with me or I'll worry about you too much." He placed hot kisses where my neck met my shoulder.

"I know you worry but I worry too Jacob. Promise me that you'll be safe." I took a look at out son who was still sleeping on the floor and thought about how horrible it would be if he didn't have a father to grow up with, "It's more than just us now."

"I know. It's not going to be anything bad and I promise to be back before morning."

"I don't think I'll go to sleep tonight." I said truthfully.

"Stop worrying please. Everything will be fine but I need to hear you promise that you'll stay here. I know you'll be safe."

"I promise." I didn't want to say it but I knew I had to. He was right and I knew that this was going to have to be his mission to find us some answers.

We both just sat there with our foreheads connected. I smelled his spicy breath and was almost reduced to tears at the thought of him being away from me. It might seem silly because he was basically just going to run around the city to try and sniff out the Romanian's scent but it was nerve wracking to think of him even being across the street when I knew he might possibly be in danger.

"When are you going to leave?" I asked.

"In a couple of hours."

I nodded, "And you're taking some wolves with you right?"

"Yes and we'll be back as soon as we do a couple of laps around the city."

"We'll be here waiting for you."

"Are you guys going to use Anthony again." We both looked at our peaceful son and it was hard to think of him in anyway except a sweet baby.

"Yeah, I think just one more time. After that, Tatiana can rot for all I care."

"Spicy Nessie is back." He chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"She never left." I told him and brought his pink lips to mine, never wanting to be separated.

We sat on the floor and just stayed connected in some form or another while I tried to convince him to stay here through my touches, my kisses, my eyes, anything to make him see that I needed to know that he was safe.

I didn't like this at all. I didn't like being separated and maybe it was just intuition or something more but I knew it wasn't a good idea for us to be apart. I didn't want to stop him from doing his job but he had to see that I was going to be a wreck the entire time he was gone.

Who goes off and tries to find vampires? I say, just let them come to us. They'll be here eventually.

"What if it's a trap Jacob?" The thought just snapped into my head.

"It's not a trap." He sighed.

"But you don't know that. Tatiana could be lying to all of us just to get you to Seattle." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Edward would have seen something in her head to tell us if she really was lying." He rubbed my back.

It was times like these when I really saw how young I was. I felt like a baby with my head on him, relying on his words to comfort me like I was a child. He was my rock and it was discomforting to know that I was so dependent on him. What would happen if he ever left for good? I wouldn't be able to walk.

"You would make it because you're strong." Jacob whispered into my hair.

"Stop reading my thoughts." I hit his chest.

He laughed, "You stop pushing them into me."

"I can't help it sometimes."

"Well then I can't help reading them."

Anthony made a noise on his blanket but didn't move.

"I think it's time to wake someone up." Jacob lifted me off his lap gently.

"He had a tough night." I crawled over to him and bent my head down to listen to his tiny heartbeat. I had never really heard it before and it only made me fall more in love with him when I could hear his heart strumming in his chest.

"Does it sound like anything?" Jacob said softly.

"Just a heart." I picked Anthony up and held him close to my chest. He molded perfectly.

Seth came in a minute later and looked like hell. I knew that the wolves hadn't slept since Tatiana got here and a lot of them were keeping a close eye on her in the forest.

He plopped down on the sofa and I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Where's my Lainey?" He looked around frantically.

"She went back to our house with Bella and Esme." Jacob responded, "I didn't want them to be around here too much longer. Tatiana still acting up?"

"Yeah, she's a beast. Edward thinks we can off her tonight." I flinched at the thought of watching my father kill someone even if she deserved it. Jacob continued to rub circles on my back.

"She give up anything else?" I asked.

"No, we're waiting for Anthony. We can only beat her so much. I broke my hand when she tried to strangle me. I haven't had a break since I woke up yesterday." He propped his feet up on the table and if Esme were here, she would have already smacked his head for it.

"I doubt she'll give anything else up." I shook my head.

"Those damn Eastern Europeans are just built to be tough." Seth groaned, "We'll finish her though."

"You're coming with me to Seattle tonight." Jake said.

"Oh, that's news to me. When are we leaving?" He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"In a few hours. I actually need to go tell everyone else and see if anyone wants to come." Jake got off of the floor and stretched. I stayed with Anthony in my arms. I knew I was going to have to wake him up soon because it was almost time for me to feed him before....

I couldn't think about that.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Jake kissed me and tried to leave but I kept hold of him.

"You'll tell me before you leave right?" I was pathetic but I didn't care.

"Yeah, don't worry." He smiled and then quickly bounded out of the door.

I wasn't going to cry. Why was I so emotional all of a sudden? Maybe it was the fact that I knew something was going to go wrong tonight. I wasn't a future seer like Alice but I didn't need a gift to know that things weren't going to go as easily as we all hoped. My bones could just tell.

I brought Anthony over to Seth who was snoring lightly. I placed him lightly on Seth's chest and they both looked so peaceful. I needed to get up and keep myself busy or I was going to rip my hair out. I went to see if there was something, anything that I could do but of course Esme's house was perfect and I couldn't find one speck of dust.

"There's nothing I can do." I paced the kitchen and decided to eat something since I couldn't remember the last time I had a meal.

I went to the fridge and found a turkey in the back.

"What the hell is she doing with this in here?" I pulled it out and started to pull pieces off before putting them on the plate. It hadn't been in the microwave five seconds before Seth was in the kitchen with Anthony in his arms who was also looking at me wide-eyed.

"Twekry." He chanted as he reached for me.

"It's amazing how he can sniff things out." Seth handed him to me.

"I know. I think it comes from Jacob." I rested Tony on my hip and pulled the plate out of the microwave. I sat at the table and fed him a piece before feeding myself.

"None for me?" Seth pouted.

"There's a whole turkey on the counter. You're not my child, therefor I'm not required to feed you." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, fine." He got up and started fixing himself a plate.

"Hi ho." I heard a voice from the front door, "Can I come in? Is there anyone here?"

"Oh great, this guy again." Seth slammed the microwave door shut.

"Be nice." I pointed at him, "In here Christian." I yelled.

He came into the kitchen a second later with a bounce, "Hi." He waved at me.

"Hi, where have you been?" I asked as I continued to feed Anthony who now had a scowl on his face. I was basically the only one who liked the poor boy besides Esme.

He just turned everyone off for some reason. I think it was because he was trying too hard to fit into our dynamic that we had already created. He was trying to force himself on us and that wasn't the way to get into our circle. Maybe I was the only one who had manners.

"Is there anything you needed?" Seth snarled.

"No, I just wanted to come say hi. I haven't been around in a while." He sat down and tried to wiggle a finger at Tony but he wasn't having it. He snapped at Christian who laughed but it was in no way funny to me.

"Don't you dare." I scolded him.

He looked at me sadly and then went back to chomping on his turkey.

"Sorry about that." I said embarrassed.

"Don't apologize." Seth sat down next to me and it looked like he was trying to protect me from Christian.

Christian brushed Seth off without looking at him, "I actually came over to see if you and Jacob wanted to go out to dinner with Lizzy and I."

"Oh." I shifted Anthony, "I don't think now would be such a good time. We're dealing with a lot right now."

"Yeah, I heard about Brittany."

"Yeah." I nodded my head, not wanting to tell him that Brittany was the least of my worries at the moment. He had no idea what the hell we were going through.

"I just wanted to extend the invitation." He shrugged.

"Thank you but maybe in a couple of weeks. Now just isn't the best time."

"I understand." He sighed, "So, what are you guys up to tonight?" He asked, more chipper than before.

"Uh....just some family stuff." I said vaguely.

"What?" He pushed.

"She said family stuff aka, it doesn't involve you." Seth snapped.

"Calm down." I said quietly, "I'm sorry about him." I really did feel like Seth was my child because I was always telling him what to do and scolding him for being bad.

"I never did anything wrong." Christian began to twist his neck like he was trying to get some tension out of it.

"You're just trying a little too hard." I told him truthfully.

"No one's really giving me a chance." He all but yelled back.

"Hey, take it down buddy. I don't like the tone." Seth stood up.

_Oh boy. Here we go. _

"I don't have to listen to you." Christian stood up.

"Yes the hell you do. When Jake's not here, I'm in charge and I told you to leave."

"No one's in charge of me."Christian was shaking kind of badly and Seth had a wide grin on his face.

Seth gave Christian one hard push, "I said leave."

"Ok, just go home for now." I suggested, standing in between them, "I'll call you in a couple of days." I pushed him until he was out of the kitchen, "I really didn't mean to this to turn into something negative."

He calmed down, "It's not your fault. I'll see you soon." He hung his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets and went out of the door. I heard his car start and then he was gone.

"Seth, why would you do that?"

"He gets on my nerves. I don't like him plus, he's about to phase. I can feel it."

"And that makes you happy?"

"No, but the sooner he turns wolf, the soon I can beat the hell out of him."

"You barely know him."

"I don't have to. I can see that he's not right."

"You haven't even talked to him for more than five seconds."

"I don't need to. If Jake doesn't like him, neither do I."

I rolled my eyes at his rationalization, "You pack brothers are so connected."

"Of course. It's what makes us great." He hit his chest.

"Shut up. You guys are such barbarians." I sat back down.

Jake came back to the house with almost everyone else. Emmett and Jasper were still in charge of keeping Tatiana under control.

Jake took one whiff of the air when he walked in the door and his face hardened, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"Because you just walked in." I said through my teeth.

"Someone should have gotten me. I don't like him around you. He creeps me out." Jake shuddered.

"I tried to tell her Jake." Seth sucked up.

"Nessie, it's not safe for you to be around him. He's too close to phasing. I can't have you near him."

"So where exactly can I be Jacob? I can't go with you and I can't stay here. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jake hung his head and let out a deep breathe, "Just wait until I get home and we can talk about this later. I don't have time to make you see how dangerous this world is."

"Then hurry out the door Jacob." I waved him off without another look back.

Jake, Seth, Embry, and Jasper left from the house an hour later and he didn't even say goodbye to me, which hurt the most. Even though he was being stupid, I missed the hell out of him and just wanted to know if he was safe.

I couldn't really dwell on missing my husband because five minutes after they left, Daddy told me it was time for Anthony to go into the forest again.

I tepidly carried him with everyone following. I could hear Emmett and Tatiana wrestling in the distance. Anthony looked like he was ready to handle business.

"Are you sure you're up for this again?" I asked him and kissed the top of his head. He didn't reply but I could sense his determination so I knew what his answer was.

Tatiana was struggling with Emmett to get loose and she did, bounding through the trees and over the river in back of the house but dropped to the ground once Anthony's gift got a hold of her.

I sat him on the ground as her screams increased and the crack appeared in the middle of her face.

"Make him stop!" She clutched at the ground and started to crawl, beg, plead for some form of relief, "Please."

She looked me dead in the eye and I had to look away because it was too much for me. It was obvious that I was weaker than I portrayed because it was so heart wrenching to watch her on the ground. She looked like she was in so much pain and I felt for her...almost.

"Tell us what you know." Emmett lifted her up and Anthony's eyes stopped glowing.

"I can't." She actually sounded out of breath, "They'll kill me."

"And you think we won't? Tell us."

"No. We've worked too hard to let you stop us."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You're children." Her voice went cold and her eyes went dark. Screams erupted from her throat as she started to shake.

"What could we possibly want with my children?" I got closer to her.

Her teeth were gritting, "They are the one's who can defeat the Volturi." She snapped her mouth shut.

"Is that what this is all about?" I got in her face, "You want my children to defeat a coven that has been in power for centuries?"

"We should be in power." She snapped her teeth and me but quickly retreated when Anthony upped his level, "They stole it from us."

"I still don't understand why you just won't leave us alone." I slapped her so hard, my hand was throbbing in pain. She made a move to attack me but Emmett was too strong.

"We have to win. We _will _win." She gritted.

I was done and I didn't want to hear anymore. This whole thing was absurd.

"Do whatever the hell you want to do with her. We're leaving." I picked up Anthony and started walking back towards the house. I didn't even look at anyone.

It was stupid for the Romanians to think that my children were they key to their success. They should be strong enough to handle their own shit.

"You won't be their pawn." I said firmly to my son who looked like he wasn't done torturing.

No one was following us so I guessed they were trying to get more information but I wasn't going to be apart of that anymore.

I went into the house and started to get my things because I was going to take my son home. We had been at this for too long and once Jacob got back, we were going to end this. He was going to find the Romanians, I was sure of it and then they would be done for.

I sat Anthony done on the sofa, "Don't move." I said and started looking for the diaper bag that I brought.

"Nessie, I need help..." I heard a voice from the door. I looked over to see Christian shaking uncontrollably, "I need help..." He repeated.

I knew what was happening and I was just glad that Anthony was on the other side of the room.

It happened in a split second.

He was on four legs, his dark brown fur glistening in the lights of the room, his teeth barred, his eyes vicious, his body shaking.

I clutched at my stomach as the blood poured from the gashes across my front.

_I knew something bad was going to happen today._

_

* * *

_

**HOLY NEWLY PHASED CHRISTIAN BATMAN**

**I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I NEVER MEANT TO CUT IT THERE BUT THIS WAS GETTING TOO LONG AND I HAD TO CHOP IT SOMEWHERE. THIS JUST SEEMED LOGICAL TO ME. I PROMISE NESSIE ISN'T GOING TO DIE. SHE'S BEEN THROUGH WORSE RIGHT? WHAT WE NEED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT NOW IS HOW OUR JACOB WILL HANDLE THIS. I THINK WE MIGHT BE IN FOR A WOLF/WOLF FACEOFF. WHO'S EXCITED? ME, ME, ME**

**IT HAS BEEN A GOOD WEEK IN THVC LAND. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT THERE TOMORROW BUT DONT HATE ME IF I DONT. I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY HARD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW**_  
_


	69. Chapter 69

A Furry that Hell Couldn't Even Imagine

Jacob POV

**FIRST, I JUST HAVE TO SAY THAT IM SO SORRY. I MEANT TO UPDATE ON FRIDAY AND I SAID I WOULD BUT I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL ALL WEEKENDED FOR MY FRIEND. HE'S ALRIGHT NOW BUT I WASN'T HOME SO I COULDN'T UPDATE. I FELT REALLY BAD BECAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE WAITING FOR A CHAPTER BUT IM BACK NOW. EVERYTHING'S GOOD. **

**IN THVC LAND, IF WE RECALL, WE TOOK CARE OF TATIANA BY USING OUR FAVORITE TORTUROUS BABY ANTHONY BUT WHEN ALL SEEMED TO BE GOING WELL, CHRISTIAN FINALLY PHASES. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT NESSIE WAS TOO CLOSE. SHE GOT HURT. NOW LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN OUR MAIN MAN FINDS OUT. HAVE MERCY ON US ALL. **

**ENJOY...  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I took off from the house in wolf form and prayed that Nessie would just hold off on her anger until I got back home.

I know she doesn't understand any of what's going on but I needed her to stay here, with everyone else. She would be safe with everyone else. There was nothing that could hurt her if she just stays put.

She lived in a world that she needed protecting from and it wasn't just us anymore. I needed her to stay safe for the babies.

It might seem like I'm being a total Edward/overprotective/overbearing husband but I knew what was out there and she had been exposed to too much in her short life. I never wanted her to ever worry again and I was going to make sure that our world was as safe as it could be.

I loved Nessie more than anything but you had to admit that she was a bad luck charm. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Nessie just attracted danger, just like her mother but Bella was more sturdy now. She could take care of herself, Nessie couldn't.

_Just wait until I tell Nessie you said that. _Seth's voice appeared in my head.

I slowed down and gave him a sharp kick in the side. He dodged my other attempts and ran circles around me like a mutt.

_I don't understand why we couldn't wait for everyone else to come. This is going to be boring. _Seth said.

It was only me, Seth, Embry and Jasper but I think we had enough to handle things if we even found some Romanians. It was going to be easier to sniff them out since they didn't have Diana anymore but they were also staying the city. It wasn't like we could just go in wolf form down Main Street. Plus, all the smells from everyone will masks them. If we're lucky, we might just get there at the right time. The sun was beginning to set and they should be starting to hunt.

_I want some action. _Embry grunted and tried to run past me. Jasper was up ahead of us even though we were still going slower than normal.

_I think I'm all actioned out from the past two days. _Images of my son and Tatiana flashed through my head.

_She was lame. Anthony was cool though. I think you have a little army on your hands Jake. Those kids of yours could take over the world. _

_Don't tell them that. I can only imagine what I'm going to do when they get to be teenagers._ I could only think of the things I was going to get into as the babies grew older.

_My little Lainey is getting so big. I don't think I can handle her growing any more. I want her to stay a baby forever. _Seth's voice play cracked like he was actually sad.

_We'll see what you have to say about that when she hits sixteen. _Embry laughed and bounded through the trees. I was in no mood to chase after him but he could see how that comment enraged me.

Seth had barely just gotten into my good graces. I would be damned if he even thought about my daughter in an inappropriate way. It would be at least thirty years before anything like that happened.

_I'll try to hold off as long as I can. _Seth said guiltily.

_I'll move us across the country if I have to. _I snarled and he knew I was serious.

_I would follow. _He tried to hide that last comment but of course the wolf connection was still in affect. He couldn't hide anything from me.

I decided to let it all slide because now wasn't the time to get into the complexities of imprinting and definitely not with Seth Clearwater. He was going to be apart of my family one day, that was for sure but I was going to hold off on that until the last possible moment.

I laughed inside my head as I thought about Seth taking Elena on her first date, trying to impress me. It was weird to think that I had known Seth all of his life but was going to be the one dating my daughter. There was too much going on right now to even think about that kind of stuff.

_I will treat her right Jacob. You know that right? _

_We'll talk about it later. _I said and kept running.

I caught up to Jasper and could tell that he was in Confederate mode. His eyes were hardened and his fists were curled. He only got like this when there was a battle on the horizon and his...southerness truly came out then. I bet if I tried to have a conversation with him now, I wouldn't even be able to understand him through the thick Texas drawl that was trying to come back.

We continued to run silently through the green woods as the sun set completely. I noticed that we were taking the long way around and I knew that we could enter the city less noticeably that way.

_What are we looking for exactly? _Embry asked as we raced over the cold earth.

_Anything strange looking. The Romanians aren't too smart so we should be able to find them. _

_But how are we supposed to get around the city? We'll have to phase out._ Seth passed me.

_We'll figure something out. It shouldn't be that hard if we just stick to the forests around the city. _I hoped that that was the case. Only Jasper would be able to get close to the city. We didn't even bring a change of appropriate clothes. To be honest, this was a really ill planned mission but it was just the first of many that I knew was coming.

If Tatiana wasn't lying to us, then this whole thing would be a waste of time but I felt that she was telling the truth. How could she not when she was being tortured within an inch of her life? She wasn't that strong. Plus, Diana said that she heard a lot of cars but never saw where the Romanians took her.

That poor girl had been through it but we were going to do everything we could to rebuild her. I could already tell that she had formed some kind of bond with Elena. Esme would kill us if anything happened to her and I knew that Carlisle cared just as much.

_We'll figure something out. _ I said to myself but everyone could hear.

We continued down our path on the way to the city and I was feeling anxious for some reason. I didn't know why but something in my bones just didn't feel right. I needed to get home.

_You can't go home. _Seth spoke in my head, _We have things to do. _

_I know. _

What the hell is wrong with me?

My feet were moving forward but that was only because I was pushing myself so hard. If I were to stop, I'm sure I would have turned right around without any hesitation. Something wasn't right. Something was off and I knew it. I could feel it.

I shook my head to get those kinds of thoughts out of my head because I needed to stay focused. The faster I finished this thing in Seattle, the faster I could go home.

_Will you calm down Jake. You're making me nervous. _Seth ran faster so we all sped up.

_I can't help it. Maybe I should have stayed home. _

_No, we're almost there now. Shut up and keep moving. _Embry hit me with his nose and I made sure to keep my feet running so that I wasn't tempted to turn around.

We were inching closer and closer to the city but still hidden behind the Olympic Forest. We had to be careful now and keep an ear to the ground so that we could hear if there were any humans around. It was dark out but they still might be camping at this time of the year. We would be too fast for them to see us but it still wasn't good to come close.

Suddenly, things flashed in my head so fast, I actually had to stop moving from the sheer weight that was pressing on my head.

_Who the hell is that? _Seth asked. He saw it too. We were looking through someone else's head.

_I need help. I need help. I need help. I need help. _The voice kept chanting. Whoever it was kept saying that and I think I knew who it was but my head was hurting too much to know for sure.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jasper stopped when we did.

I knew exactly what was happening. I felt the heat course through my veins like it was my burden, I felt my bones grow, the fur erupt from my skin as I watched Christian phase through his own eyes. My head was hurting so badly that I had to shut my eyes to try and quell the pain that I was feeling through Christian.

When I opened them, all I saw was my Nessie clutching at her stomach as blood poured out of her hand. She crumbled to the ground and I could smell the salt from her tears as she whimpered in pain.

"What the hell's going on?" Jasper asked, "We're almost there."

I shot off the ground in the opposite direction faster than I ever had in my entire life.

I was screaming Nessie's name in my head but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I was too late, I was too far, to help her.

_Holy shit. What the hell did he do to her? _Seth was running beside me but I wasn't paying attention.

I had two goals in mind. 1.) Make sure Nessie was ok. 2.) Rip my brother to fucking shreds.

_Jake, you have to calm down. Stop! _Embry tried to command me but I pushed past him.

I was shaking so badly from anger that I couldn't see in a straight line. The whole world was vibrating.

_Jake? Is that you? _I heard Christian's voice in my head.

_You better pray to whoever that I don't catch you. _My voice even scared me.

_I don't understand what's going on. _

_Shut the fuck up. _I snapped, _Go get help. Do something besides sitting on your ass. She's hurt!  
_

_She's going to be ok Jake. _Embry tried to to calm me down but I wasn't going to be calm until I had Christian's head in the palm of my hand.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is Nessie bleeding? Why am I so hot? _His questions were making me angrier by the second.

_Go get help! _

This time, I commanded him and he had to obey.

He didn't know what to do or where he was and he was basically a mess. He ran around in circles and looked fucking pathetic.

_Get the fuck out of the house and go tell someone that she's hurt! _

_I don't know what to do. _

The next thing I felt was excruciating.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I saw Anthony out of my side vision through Christian's eyes but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I sure as hell was now.

The pain that he was throwing at Christian was enough to make Embry, Seth and I crumbled on the forest floor. I didn't know how much time had passed but each second was a second too long. The fire ripped our bodies apart to the point of near death and I knew that Anthony was just trying to protect Nessie but I didn't know how much longer we could take of this. Our pain was only mental since we were looking at it through Christian but I knew he had the worst of it.

_Phase out. _I said and all three of us focused all the energy we had on getting back to human form.

It took us a full ten minutes to get our breathing back to anything normal.

"Ok...so, I'm confused." Jasper circled us, "Are we taking a break? Did we run out of steam?"

"Nessie's hurt." I panted and tried to sit up, "That fucker tried to kill her."

"He didn't try to kill her Jake. He didn't know what he was doing." Embry pulled on his sweats and sat against a tree.

"He could have killed her. I'm going to rip his arms off." I threw on my own sweats and used as much strength as I had to push myself off the ground.

Before anyone could even try to catch me, I was on the way home.

I had a fury in me that was making the trees shake, an anger that was scaring the animals around me, a fury that hell couldn't even begin to imagine.

I'm pretty sure that my eyes were glowing darker than my son's at this point. Christian might not have meant to hurt Nessie but he did, therefore he wouldn't be on this earth very much longer.

I thought that she would be safe back home, I knew that she would be safe back home but I never took into account that one of my pack could be the cause of hurting my wife.

My mind was racing a mile a minute and I couldn't really comprehend anything but killing. I felt like I did when that whole Andy situation went down back in Vermont. The only difference in these situations was that he was human, Christian was not.

_He was going to suffer. _

I could hear Embry whispering to Seth and Jasper behind me things like, 'We have to stop him', 'We have to warn someone', 'We have to help Christian.'

It was all _we, we, we, _but I wasn't worried about anyone but Nessie and Christian. I had to make sure Nessie was ok but after that, the little bitch was mine. Christian had better watch his back because I was going to deal with my _brother _once and for all.

"Jake, you need to calm down and breathe. I know you're upset but you won't be any good to anyone if you're furious." I heard Jasper from somewhere behind me but I wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Jake, really dude. This won't be good for anyone. You might hurt someone." Embry shouted as we got further apart.

Surprisingly, I didn't hear Seth's big mouth with any opinions. I knew he had some wavering opinions on Christian just like I did.

Christian might be my brother but I wasn't going to love him like I should, I wasn't going to invite him in like I should, I wasn't going to be nice to him like I should, especially after this. He had crossed a line and I hoped that everyone was explaining things to him back home because I wasn't going to have time with me beating his ass and all.

I felt a presence catch up next to me but didn't want to look to see who it was.

"I know what you're thinking Jake." Jasper said, "You can't kill him."

"Like hell I can't." I growled and pushed myself harder. My lungs were burning for air, my throat was closing up from lack of oxygen and my heart was pounding in my ears but I wasn't stopping until I had to.

"I can't believe him." I said mainly to myself.

"He didn't mean it." Embry shouted, "He doesn't know what's going on. Nessie shouldn't have been so close."

I whipped myself around and punched Embry dead in the mouth, so hard that he went down on the ground with a loud thud.

"Don't you dare blame her for this!" I was charging at him but Jasper and Seth were pushing me back.

_Why is it that Embry's always the one I have to beat? _

"He didn't mean that Jake." Seth tried to calm me down but I was too riled up, "He's talking stupid."

Embry got up and readjusted his jaw, "Sorry, I'm just saying that she was kind of close and she knew what was happening. She should have stepped back."

_He wants some more of my fist doesn't he?_

"Don't ever talk to me again." I pointed at him. Maybe I was being overly dramatic but my wife was hurt, I wasn't there and my mind went into full protective mode meaning that anyone who stepped in my way was being taken out.

I got out of Jasper's hold but wasn't planning on wasting my energy anymore to fight them. I was so mad that I was above screaming and yelling.

"Jake, you have to do your breathing because I know you want to kill him but you can't. That's your brother." Embry rationalized. .

"I don't give a fuck who he is. He hurt Nessie."I said simply.

"He didn't know what he was doing." Jasper added.

"I don't care." I was trying to keep from phasing because I knew if I was in Christian's mind, it would only make me want to hurt him more.

"I bet Nessie's fine. She's been through worse." Seth inched closer to me, "As far as Christian goes, I'm with you. If he's apart of this pack now, he has to know that there are rules.

"How is this his fault? He doesn't know what's going on." Embry was on one side of the spectrum while Seth and I were on the other.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was Andrea who was bleeding." I spoke furiously.

"She's human. It's totally different." He shot back.

"Wait, wait. Do we know what really happened to Nessie? She could be healed by now." Jasper tried to calm us down.

"I'll see." Seth shot off into the trees for a second and then came back, pulling his sweatpants up his legs, "She's pretty bad. Doc is trying to stitch her back up. Her stomach looks like it really hurts." He looked at wearily.

I was off before anyone even noticed that I was gone. She was in pain and I wasn't there. We were still a good half hour away and I wanted to phase back so badly to check up on her but I had to stay human. I couldn't have anyone in my thoughts because they didn't need to be accessories to murder.

I was so fired up and ready to go spill my brother's blood because no one hurt Nessie like that, I didn't care who they were.

It was silent as we ran home. Jasper went ahead of us and I hoped that he was warning people that I was coming because I was going to blow through there like a hurricane and take everyone with me if they stood in my way.

We came to the forest sounding the house and I could already tell that I was going to have to fight my way to him.

The wolves were phased and standing in a line that looked like it was made of tanks.

I stopped running and tried to pick him out in the line.

"He's not here Jacob." Edward came from inside the house, "I sent him on a run with Colin."

"Bring him back." I snarled, "Where did they go?"

"I can't tell you that Jacob. Not unless you promise to calm down."

"Fuck you Edward!"

"Go see your wife Jacob." Edward said calmly. I pushed past the wolves and then past him. He didn't flinch but stepped out of my way so that I could go inside.

"She's in her room." I heard Bella say from the kitchen, at least I think it was Bella. I was too mad to care.

No one else was here from what I could see so I assumed that they were at my house or something. I ran upstairs and went to Nessie's old room, which was now Diana's.

I rushed inside and found Nessie on the bed reading a magazine, her stomach was rolled up and blood soaked bandages were wrapped around her stomach.

"Nessie, are you ok? What the hell is all of this? Why aren't you resting?" I jumped on the bed and took her face in my hands, peppering it with kisses.

"Calm down Jacob, you're hurting my stomach." She hissed and I pulled back quickly, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Look at you." I tried to feel her skin without hurting her, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"Jake, just calm down please." She sat up on the headboard and I knew the movement hurt, "I shouldn't have been standing so close."

"Don't blame yourself. That bastard should have..."

"He can't control himself. He's new to all of this. Please just...don't hurt him too bad."

"I'm going to kill him but first, I need to make sure you're ok."

"I said I'm fine." She tried to cover up her stomach but I wouldn't let her.

"Let me see. What did Doc say? Are they going to heal?"

"They're deep." Carlisle said when he came into the room carrying another roll of bandages, "It's going to take a long time for them to heal but they will." He sat on the bed and started to removed Nessie's dressing on her stomach.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked as I watched him take the now red bandages off.

"It looks worse than it feels." Nessie patted my arm lovingly.

"That's bullshit." I nearly screamed as Doc uncovered her. There were four gash marks across her stomach. They were bloodied, deep and I saw where he tried to patch them together with staples but they were too ripped apart.

"She's on so much pain medication, she barely knows what day it is." Doc whispered.

"I do so. I'm not high Grandpa." Nessie pouted.

"I didn't say you were sweetheart." He chuckled, "Now sit still while I clean these." He took off the last bandage and her whole stomach was red from blood and swollen skin. At little bit deeper and I might have seen her organs.

"At least the bleeding's stopped." Nessie laughed awkwardly.

I could fell myself shaking from just looking at her damaged body. Her skin was ashen and I could tell that she was in a massive amount of pain. Medicines didn't normally work on her unless they were in high doses but even then they didn't help that much so her pain medication wasn't helping.

"I'm going to kill him." I said through gritted teeth.

She slipped her hand in mine but I pulled back because I might phase on this bed and I didn't want her hurt anymore than she already was.

"Please Jake, don't do anything you're going to regret. Just sit here with me until you calm down." She pleaded and I had no way to deny her. I closed my eyes before I erupted and brought my temperature back down before climbing next to her.

"You can't hurt your brother." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Let's just get you cleaned up." Doc said and poured something green goo onto her wounds. She buried her face into my chest as it burned her skin.

"I should have been here." I held her tightly and she bit my shoulder, which hurt like a bitch but I would be healed in a second so I didn't flinch.

"You couldn't have prevented this." Carlisle said pensively and continued to dab her open cuts.

"I should have been here." I repeated firmly, "He could have killed her."

"But he didn't." Nessie whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize." I kissed her hair, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Just don't hurt him."

I didn't say anything because I couldn't promise her that. As soon as I knew she was better, I was going to find my brother and rip him a new asshole.

"Are these going to heal?" I asked Doc.

"They should." He replied honestly, "They are far worse than the ones she got from Leah and a lot deeper. I tried to stitch them and staple them but her skin wouldn't take the needles. They will get a lot worse before they get better."He sighed.

If Nessie's scars from Leah weren't healed then I knew that these would take years to get better.

I ground my teeth together and kept my eyes closed so that I wasn't watching Doc wrap bandages around my wife.

"I'll be fine in a couple days Jake. Don't worry." Nessie ran her hand across my chest, calming me with her touch.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you." I said.

"I know how heated you are. I can feel your body shaking Jacob." She kissed my neck and I suddenly noticed that we were alone. Her stomach was freshly wrapped but was still bleeding, allowing red to dot the pristine white.

"I'm sorry for not being here."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I can when I'm the one who's bringing all this shit in your life. I should have known that he was going to phase. I should have been watching him." I could have shot myself for leaving her anywhere near him.

"Please don't hurt him. He didn't mean it." Her voice was beginning to drip with sleepiness.

"You need to rest." I lifted her up gently so that I didn't hurt her and covered her up under the covers. I kissed the top of her head as her eyes drifted closed. I noticed the pain pills on her nightstand and there were only a couple left. She must be filled with them.

As soon as her breathing slowed, I was out of the door. Edward caught me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where is he?" I didn't even bother with formalities and demanded to know where the hell Christian was.

"He's with the rest of your pack. They're explaining everything to him."

"Is he still phased?"

"No, they got him to go back human. I'm not going to let you see him until I know you're calm."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Edward was a good actor but I knew his poker face. I could see his topaz eyes were hardened and Nessie's scars flashed through my head. His face twitched at just the pictures I was thinking of, "See, you want a piece of him too."

"But I know it was a mistake."

"Mistake or not, he'll know not to do anything like that again once I'm done with him."

I made a move for the door but Edward grabbed my arm, "I don't want a dead wolf to deal with on top of all of the crap we're going through." He said low but menacingly in my ear, "Everyone's at your house. Come see us when you're done."

I pulled myself from his grip and ran out of the door, following the scents of my pack brothers into the forest.

I found them at the cliffs, sitting around a campfire that was burning a bright blue and green. I only had eyes for Christian who was sitting in between Seth and Embry. They all got up when I approached, ready to stop me if I did anything stupid.

"I need to speak with you now." I said fiercely and I didn't even want to look at him.

"Jake, we just explained things to him and he's sorry." Embry held up his hands.

"I don't care, get up." I commanded and pulled Christian up by his shirt, dragging him behind the trees far enough so that no one would hear us. I threw him on the ground at my feet and could tell that he was scared but if he was really my brother, he would fight back if I pushed him hard enough.

"First, I just want to say that I'm really sorry. I never meant for any for any of that to happen to Nessie and second, I can't believe any of this. I don't know what to think and I'm so confused. I know that's not an excuse but still..." He lowered his head.

"I don't care what the hell you're going through, if you would have seen the scars that she has..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"I need to go apologize." He got off of the ground and started to walk away but I pushed him into a nearby tree, my forearm against his throat.

"Don't you ever go near her again." I growled and felt my body shaking. His was as well so the whole world was reduced to an earthquake in my head.

"I couldn't stop myself. It wasn't my fault."

I pushed harder on his neck and heard him start to fight for air, "Who am I supposed to blame then?"

"I don't like to be manhandled." His lip was quivering and his teeth began to bare, "Get your hands off of me. I said I was sorry but I can't do anything else."

"You're never going to see her again because I can't trust you around her. You could have killed my wife! Do you understand that?" I shouted in his face.

"I just learned about all of this so I'm trying to control myself but you're testing all the might I have Jacob."

Instead of backing down. I pushed harder against his throat to show him who was in control because I was the Alpha and I never backed down.

His skin grew hot under my touch and he pushed me back as he grew onto four legs, making a deep claw mark against my chest. His wolf form resembled mine with his tall body and muscular body that was covered in a darker color fur than me but his eyes had changed to the normal dark brown of all wolves except my son but he was special. Christian thought he was the biggest thing to walk the earth but I was about to show him just how small he was in the grand scheme of things.

I was phased in one second and took a sharp bite out of his shoulder before he could even gain his boundaries.

My teeth sunk deeper into his fur and he whimpered in pain.

_Don't ever test me again. _I clawed and ripped at anything I could get a hold of and after a couple seconds, realized that Christian wasn't fighting anymore.

My barks and snarls slowed as I pulled back. He was on the ground, yelping and bleeding. I basically ripped him apart but to me, it wasn't enough.

"Jake, you have to stop." Embry came up to me and pushed me back gently, "You're going to kill him."

I snapped my jaws in Christian's direction and he flinched from the sound.

"Go home Jacob." Embry pushed me harder.

I didn't need telling twice. Both of my main goals had been completed. I had checked on Nessie and I had nearly killed my brother.

_All in a day's work for Jacob Black. _

_

* * *

_

**HOLY MURDERING JACOB BATMAN**

**I SWEAR THAT BOY AND HIS TEMPER IS GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED ONE DAY. I THINK IT MIGHT BE TIME FOR HIM TO VISIT SOME KIND OF THERAPIST. MAYBE MEDICATION? DO THEY EVEN MAKE MEDICATION FOR ANGER? IN ANY CASE, IT WOULDN'T WORK. **

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU FEEL LIKE IM HATING ON POOR CHRISTIAN BUT IM HONESTLY NOT. HE JUST HAPPENS TO BE A CASUALTY. LETS HOPE THINGS WILL GET BETTER FOR HIM BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OUR NEW WOLF CAN TAKE. **

**ONCE AGAIN, IM ABOUT TO FEEL REALLY BAD. IM GOING TO THE BEACH TOMORROW AND THE PLACE WHERE WE'RE STAYING HAS BAD INTERNET. IM GOING TO TRY AN UPDATE IF I CAN BUT DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL NEXT WEEK. IT WILL BE A NICE SURPRISE IF I HAPPEN TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT THERE BEFORE NEXT MONDAY BUT DON'T HATE ME. ITS NOT MY FAULT.I SUGGEST EVERYONE GO REREAD OR...GO TO THE BEACH WITH ME. IF YOU'RE IN PANAMA CITY THIS WEEK, SEND ME A MESSAGE. **

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE NO UPDATING THIS WEEK. I FEEL HORRIBLE. **

**I KNOW YOU MIGHT HATE ME BUT I NEED YOU TO REVIEW. PLEASSSSSSSE**

**LDV IS UP**_  
_


	70. Chapter 70

Never Enemies

Nessie POV

**HELLO, HELLO MY KIDS. GUESS WHO'S BACK AND WELL RESTED FROM THE BEACH? ME, THAT'S WHO. I HAD A FULL WEEK DOWN IN FLORIDA AND LOVED IT. SPENT LOTS OF TIME THINKING AND WRITING THE STORY FOR YOU ALL. I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE DYING LAST WEEK AS EVIDENT FROM THE PERSONAL MESSAGES THAT BLEW UP MY PHONE. WELL YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I'M BACK TO GIVE YOU ALL WHAT YOU WANT...MORE CHAPTERS. YAY!**

**JUST FOR A RECAP IN THVC LAND, WE CAUGHT AND KILLED TATIANA, SOME TORTURING GOING ON FROM ANTHONY, A NEWLY PHASED CHRISTIAN, A HURT NESSIE, A PISSED OFF JACOB. WHEW! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT SO FAR. **

**SOME NEW STUFF GOING ON THIS WEEK SO CONTINUE ON AND READ. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I woke up with the most horrible pain, shooting throughout my stomach and through my body as it came back from its slumber.

I bit my lip hard so I didn't scream out and I could still feel the heat of claws against my skin. It was excruciating.

I looked down at my stomach that was still wrapped in bandages and tried to touch my scars but it hurt too much. I would take a guess that the scars were already on their way to healing but the pain would still be there long after the physical evidence of my attack was gone.

Pictures of the incident ran through my head in rapid succession like bullets flying from a gun.

I wasn't scared for myself because believe it or not, that wasn't the first time a wolf has lunged at me but I was worried about Anthony who was the only one in the room with me. I tried to fight the darkness so that I could make sure he was ok but by that time, I had lost too much blood.

It was so incredibly painful to experience and I was secretly gloating that I had survived an attack like that. I was lucky. I always heard the horror stories from Sam about what he did to Emily and how messed up he was over it. She seemed to be fine but I knew he scared the wolves into being safe after telling his tale so many times.

Christian hadn't had the privilege of knowing those stories, the ones that make up his family.

That poor child didn't even know he had a family until a couple of months ago. What would I do without mine? It was almost as mentally painful as the scars that were slashed across my body.

I needed them with me, all of them and if I grew up without hearing Uncle Emmett's laughter or listening to Uncle Jasper's southern anecdotes, or going on trips with my aunts, I don't know how I would have turned out.

Christian must be feeling all kinds of strange things and I knew that the logical side of his brain was rejecting it all but there really wasn't a way to deny our secret, existing world. He was apart of that world now and he better get used to it because we didn't have time for him to "find himself" within our group.

I realized that I was basically the only one who liked him but he needs to get over that. No one liked Leah and she still stuck around for far too long. Once he got into the groove of things, he might be able to mesh better with the pack but right now, everyone just saw him as a speed bump, coming to disrupt our ride.

He didn't mean to hurt me and no one should have expected anything less than this outcome. A new wolf and a half-vampire in the same room never mix. It was stupid now that I look back on it. I should have never been anywhere near Christian until he did phase.

I confused the wolves especially the ones who just jumped into this world. I was what they wanted to protect but also what their instincts commanded them to destroy. They didn't know what to do when it came to me. Fortunately, most of the wolves liked me. I didn't know if Jake commanded them to or if they genuinely cared but in any case, we weren't enemies.

I wondered how my children were going to be received by everyone. They had basically only met family and were spoiled rotten. What would it be like when they went to a human school or one on the rez, where people knew the stories?

How was I going to explain to my children that their differences made them special?

"Nessie, are you up?" I heard a sweet voice from the door. I turned my head to see a smiling Andrea knocking.

"Hey." I tried to sit up but the pain was too much and I made a face.

"No, no. That's ok, I'll get up." She put her bag on the bed and climbed in next to me, "How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm ok." I lied, "Nothing too bad."

"Did...did it hurt?" She looked at my bandaged stomach.

"Yeah, like a bitch but it's ok now." I looked her up and down, not realizing when I saw her last, "You cut your hair?"

She ran her hands through it, "Yeah, not much. I just needed to get rid of those split ends."

"And you didn't consult me?" I feigned shock.

"Well you have been really busy lately."She sat against the headboard.

I felt incredibly guilty. Come to think of it, I didn't know when was the last time I talked to her. It had seemed like years. What kind of a friend am I?

"What's been going on?" I asked.

"A lot, she blew out a breathe. First, I'll start with work. Me and Brady are trying to get things together for this whole Brittany situation. We all know that Jacob will win and she just wants money but I'm going to make sure that she doesn't get a cent." Andrea always talked really fast, "I have that video that Alice shot and we can call about a thousand witnesses to discredit her. She's a flake."

"I kind of forgot about that." I thought about just how much I was giving up in the human world by chasing crazy eastern European vampires around.

"I know. Embry comes home exhausted, the poor boy. He is always working so hard. We're going somewhere after all this is over because he needs to rest."

"So does Jake. We went to Miami for the weekend a couple weeks ago but we didn't do anything but stay with the babies."

"I miss them." She cooed, "Sometimes when I'm walking through the mall, I'll see something I want to buy Elena. I have about ten hair bows in my car right now. She's going to make me go bankrupt." We laughed. Or, she laughed and I hissed through my teeth from the pain.

"She doesn't need anything else." I said, "Do you know where everyone is?"

"At your house. They're still trying to calm Jacob down. He got really pissed at Christian."

"Did he hurt him?" I asked worriedly, "I told him not to do anything stupid."

She shrugged, "You know Jake."

I groaned and hit my head against my pillow, "Just wait until I get out of this bed." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm here to make sure that you have everything you need and don't try to run away."

I let out a deep breathe, "How's the wedding planning coming?"

"That's exactly why I came over actually. Your mom told me to take your mind off of things for awhile so I brought my stuff." She excitedly poured out magazines and fabric samples from her purse.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to need my help again." I clapped my hands together, my inner Alice trying to peek out.

We worked happily like old friends should for an hour, just trying to catch up on each other's lives. She wanted to get married next spring so we still had some time to get things together but it was coming quickly. It was already September and I was stunned at how fast time seemed to fly.

We talked about everything but mostly her. I made a promise to myself to have more balance in my life. The supernatural wasn't going to overtake me.

"...and then we had the pregnancy scare." Andrea shook her head as she finished her sentence.

"Pregnancy scare?" I almost spit out my juice that I was drinking. I was in desperate need to some pain pills but was trying not to take them. Andrea was helping to distract me.

"Yeah. It was maybe...a month ago?" She guessed, "I was late and I didn't know what to do. I just waited before I told Embry but it still didn't come. We both got really scared."

"But...you're not, right?" I waited for her to finish her story.

"Oh, no." She said quickly, "I was just late, super late but nothing else."

I let out a sigh, "I thought we were going to add another wolf to this bunch."

Andrea looked down and continued to flip through her magazine with a sad smile.

"Do...you want kids, someday?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Of course. Me and Embry talk about it all the time. Why do you ask?" She said without looking up from her magazine.

"You just seemed really apprehensive about it."

"Embry and I aren't like you and Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have always kind of known what you wanted and are way more mature than us. We would never be able to take care of children right now. Look at you, you're twenty and have triplets."

"But I also have my family. They help a lot. We would help you." I assured her.

"I know but it's just not the right time. Someday, when we're older but not now."

"I guess you guys have a plan. Jake and I tried plans but they never seem to work out the way we want them." I shrugged.

"That's the total opposite of Embry and I. We are planners." She said proudly.

"That's probably why we're best friends. You make up for my craziness." I tried to laugh without hurting myself but it didn't really work.

"That's true."

We stayed in my room, which had been transformed into Diana's personal paradise. We had several other vacant rooms in the house but Emse wanted her to have this one. She said that you could tell when a room had never been used before and it felt unwelcoming so she gave her new daughter this one.

Andrea left after another hour when I started to get tired and she let me rest for a little while. The bandages were still intact and I knew that they needed redressing but I was too tired to call for someone. I nearly passed out within ten minutes and was out like a light for what felt like years.

I woke up to a bright pair of blue eyes situated in a cherub face.

"Nessie, wake up. You can play dolls with me." Diana held my face in her hands, "Are you sick? Mama says that sick people need juice. Do you want some?"

"No sweetheart, I'm good." My voice was raspy with sleep.

"Are you good enough to play dolls? Elena can't anymore because Uncle Seth said that she needs to rest."

"I'm too tired." I ran my hands through her gorgeous blond hair.

"Are you sure? It could be fun. Pleasseeeeeee!" She pleaded with me with clasped hands and wider eyes than normal.

"What are you doing in here bug?" Carlisle said from the door, walking towards the bed with new medical supplies, "I thought I told you to leave your cousin alone." He picked her up off of the bed.

Technically, now that Diana was adopted, she would be my aunt but we felt it better if we just called ourselves cousins until she got old enough to understand things. She was a very different half-vampire than me and only furthered my suspicion that I wasn't normal, even in the supernatural world.

She didn't grow as quickly or as much as I did. She had normal brain functions for her age but was very talented. Her gift was strong and she didn't need to work on it, kind of like Anthony's. Her hearing and eyesight were almost as good as a full vampire's and she could catch up to me in a run.

"Daddy, I was just trying to make Nessie feel better. Mama said she was sick. Will you fix her?" Diana put her head on Carlisle's neck, effectively melting him.

_Daughters and their fathers. _

I suddenly missed my own dad.

"I'm going to make her as good as new but you have to leave us alone so that I can give her some medicine." Carlisle put her on the ground, "I think Mama made some cookies for you." He kissed her head.

Diana ran off screaming about chocolate peanut butter chip cookies and he shut the door softly behind her. He smiled to himself and then came over to help me with the bandages.

When my skin was bare, I saw that the claw marks were indeed healed. They were fading but were still very visible. The skin was red and puffy from swelling.

"These look like their coming along nicely?" Grandpa cleaned off the dried blood, "Do you still hurt?"

"No." I said too quickly.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Nessie, when are you going to learn that you can't lie to your dear ole' Grandpa?" He smiled.

"I just don't want people making a fuss over me."

"You are your mother's daughter." He shook his head.

He continued to wipe the wounds clean for a couple of silent minutes.

"You really love her." I said. No more clarification was needed. We both knew who I was talking about.

"I do." He couldn't keep the grin off of his face, "Diana is more of a daughter to me than anyone else I've met in my long years. Maybe it's because I'm caring for her and watching her grow but now that she's here, I can't see life without her."

"Your a good father, Grandpa."

"I try but as evidence by your father and Emmett, I don't always succeed." He laughed and I joined him. The pain had slightly subsided but I had just taken medication for it so I knew it would be back soon.

"I bet Rosalie is jealous now that she has another blonde to compete with for your fatherly affection."

He sighed, "Rosalie and I have already had our talk. She's better now."

I could only look at my grandfather with admiration and pride. He was what we all strived to be. He went against the norm and always pushed what he thought was right even if countless others disagreed with him.

"How do you do it?" I didn't mean to ask that out loud but it was going through my head.

"What do you mean?" He wrapped fresh gauze around my middle.

"How do you be...you? You're so incredible." I said like a love sick fan at a rock concert.

He laughed quietly, "I do the best I can my dear but it always takes work to be good. Remember that." He let out a breath, "Well, I think my fatherly advice has all ran out for the day." He started to get up and kissed my forehead.

"When can I see Jacob?" I asked when he started to walk away.

"When he wakes up and after you get more rest. Don't get out of bed." He warned sternly.

"I won't, I promise."

The sleep was already taking me over so I let it.

I was finally able to get out of bed the next day and I still hurt but Grandpa said that the pain wouldn't go away for a long while. My body was basically piecing itself back together and it took time.

Jacob was a worried wreck because he didn't want me to die or anything silly like that. Every time I winced form pain, he threatened to rip Christian's head off. He sent Christian and Embry up to Canada for a while so that he wasn't tempted to kill his brother. Jacob had calmed down a lot but was still kind of fired up about the whole thing.

When I asked him why he was so mad, he gave me the 'You're my imprint. I can't help but have a temper at whoever hurts you. It's in my blood.' speech. It was a long one but he made me sit and listen while he rationalized to me why he had to nearly bled Christian dry.

I was starting to think that he just needed an outlet for all the stress he was going through and it was only going to get worse.

The pain lessened each day and although the scars would take years to fade out completely, they were on their way to recovering.

I woke up, finally in my own bed, two days later to find Jacob pacing our room. He was mumbling to himself and running his hands through his hair. It was very amusing to watch and I followed him with my eyes for a couple of minutes before he even noticed me.

"What if I go to jail Nessie?" He asked me.

"You're not going to jail. Brittany is just making stuff up."

Today was his "meeting" with that slut and her lawyer.

"Sexual assault is a big deal. I can't go to jail. I have you and that babies to take care of."

"You know she's lying."

"Yeah but how does everyone else?"

"Because she's calling this meeting. If she was serious about all of this, we would already have a court date. A meeting with her lawyer just means money."

I rubbed some lotion across my stomach that Rose said would help with the scaring while Jacob continued to move around the room like a madman. It was still early so we had time before the babies woke up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes but you can't sit in the room. Her lawyer won't allow outside parties. Having you close will be soothing though." He said to himself.

"Where is it at?"

"My office." He sighed, "This is so fucked up. I should be out there trying to kill some Romanians, not worrying about this stupid shit."

"I know what you mean. I was thinking that the other day."

"We need a vacation and a long one this time. Somewhere in Australia or a place so far that no one will ever find us."

"Space?" I joked.

"I'll call NASA." Jacob said in all seriousness and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

My poor husband was so tired that he could barely think straight.

A vacation was definitely in order. But not now.

Christian and Embry were still in Canada. Last I heard, they weren't going to come home until Jake told them to. He was still mad so there was no going against him when he was like this.

"I need you to start getting ready." Jake said as poked his head out of the bathroom, a tie around his neck and his shirt only half buttoned.

"Whatever you say Jacob." I got out of bed slowly so that I didn't hurt myself and stretched my muscles to get some life back into them.

I got in the shower and finished quickly because I knew that the babies would be up soon so I wanted to feed them before we had to leave.

I wrapped a towel around my body and went into the closet to pick something out.

_What do you wear to a pre-trial meeting for your husband's sexual assault case?_

I decided on a high-waisted navy blue pencil skirt that came about to my knee, a stark white button up, lace blouse and a thick white belt to wrap around my waist. My shoes? Of course, a pair of white, patten leather Christian Louibitons. They pushed me up a couple inches and I made sure my hair was dried completely before pulling it in a ponytail.

"Pretty good, Nessie." I appraised myself while turning around in the mirror.

"I think the babies just woke up." Jacob stumbled into the closet with two pairs of socks, fighting between them in his head.

"The black." I made a decision for him and it looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thank you. Even picking out socks is a big help." He ran over to me and lifted me up gently on the island in the middle of our massive closet. He pushed himself in between my legs and brought my face down to meet his, "Thank you, really."

His soft lips on mine were an antidote to both our stress. Our mouths moved together as we both reveled in the feelings that were flowing through our bodies. His tongue inched its way into my parted lips and I suck on it lightly, granting a moan from the both of us.

My fingers went into his hair, gripping, pulling, tangling. His hands started at my thighs and then slid up to my skirt covered hips, massaging them.

Suddenly, there was a sharp cry from somewhere near and my motherly instincts shot to the surface, outweighing my libido that was rapidly trying to emerge.

"Babies." I whispered to Jacob against his lips, our kisses slowing to pecks, "I have to get the babies."

"I love you." Jacob said harshly.

"I love you too." I kissed him again and he lifted me off of the island. I smoothed my clothes over and ran out the closet. He heels thudded on the carpet as I went into our bedroom where I saw Elena, Jonathan and Anthony sitting against the pillows in the bed.

"What are you three doing in here?" I asked.

"I want cereal." Anthony spoke in his bell-like voice, holding his arms up for me.

"Ok, you can have cereal but we have to leave you with Seth today. Mommy and Daddy have to go into work." I explained to them while I helped Jonathan get onto the floor.

Elena jumped down next to him and giggled her way out of the door, screaming something about Seth of course. I had already called him and he would be over in a couple of minutes.

I carried Anthony downstairs with Jonathan holding onto my skirt. We got into the kitchen, into highchairs, and then I got out their favorite breakfast foods.

Anthony just liked to play with some Cheerios on the table before devouring them, Jonathan would munch on toast, and Elena could eat the fruit off of trees she liked it so much.

Seth came bounding into the door and kissed Elena everywhere he could while I made a more grownup breakfast for Jacob and I.

"Are you hungry?" I asked when Seth sat at the table, trying to push some cereal into Anthony's mouth.

"Of course. When have I never been hungry?" He rolled his eyes.

"Of course." I said to myself. Jacob came into the kitchen, giving a kiss to each of the kids and rested against the counter, sipping his coffee.

"You nervous Boss?" Seth asked.

"Fuck yes." Jacob replied.

"Stop that language." I hit his shoulder, "Your kids are going to have a worse potty mouth than me." I whispered.

"I can't help it. I could go to jail."

"You're not going to jail." Seth said firmly, "Just pay her off or something."

"Then she's going to want more money. We aren't paying her off. She doesn't have any proof. She's lying out of her teeth and I she's trying to get you back. Just wait until Brady gets her in court. I've seen him and he can take her." I was furious at this girl. I knew she was no good from the second I saw her. No good was going to come of this.

Jake and I left the house in the Veyron half and hour later and I held his hand the entire time.

We pulled into his spot and Andrea was there waiting.

"I can't hold them off much longer. I really thinks you raped her or something. She's been been crying this whole time. It's really disgusting." She handed him some papers.

"Thanks, I can't wait to get this over with." He sighed.

I stayed back so that they could talk about management stuff.

We walked into the office and I saw Brittany with the whole actress thing going. She was crying on her lawyer's shoulder, dressed in all black, with make up running down her face.

"Lord have mercy woman, get yourself together." I said before I could stop myself.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" Brady pushed us all into a more secluded area of the office.

The entire meeting took an hour total. I was allowed to sit because I basically forced myself in.

Just like I suspected, once money was placed on the table, that bitch shut her mouth, claiming that she had suffered emotional trauma and her therapist could back that up. I didn't know what to do with myself. On one hand, I want to beat the shit out of her and I probably would have if we weren't in the presence of lawyers but on the other, I wanted her to get help because she obviously wasn't all the way there in the mind if you know what I mean.

Jake on the other hand, showed how mad he was and on few occasion, I thought I was going to have to send him outside so he didn't phase.

"So you lied to us? Isn't that illegal? I want her arrested." Jake said as the meeting was turning sides.

"I...I didn't know what else to do. You fired me and I have a son to support." Brittany had been crying for the past hour but it turned from acting to actually sorrow. Good thing I had a strong exterior because I wasn't buying it.

Her lawyer seemed to disappear within the first ten minutes and he now shrunk back into his seat, without saying at word.

"I can't believe this. I want you arrested." Jacob started pacing the room, "You could have ruined me. We went through all this bullshit just to find out that you were lying? I thought you had evidence. I thought people investigated this. What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I had to try something to get money."

"You're pathetic. What about finding another job." I said under my breath.

"Who would give me anything after I got fired for stealing? This isn't like I can just walk into Burger King and ask to be the fry cook." She spat at me.

"I don't see why not. You need money so you do anything you have to so you can support your child. I didn't even know you had one." I said off topic.

"Because you never took a chance to know me." She was getting mad, "I have been nothing but nice to you and Jacob."

"Yeah, until you accused me of harassing you. I still want her arrested. Why haven't you gotten on that?" Jake asked Brady.

"I think I have a solution." Her lawyer finally said something, "My client has been in the wrong this whole time, there's not doubt about that."

"Hell yes she has. The police investigated me. I have a record now." Jacob said pointedly, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I never meant for it to go this far but Stefan said that we might be..."

"Stefan? Who is that?" My ears perked up.

"He's the guy I'm dating." She wiped her face with more tissue, "He's really sweet and he lives in Seattle. He said that we could get money if I claimed rape our something like that. I never meant for it to go this far."

Jake, Brady and I looked at each other through skeptical eyes.

"Who is he? What do you know about him?" Jake asked nonchalantly.

"The personal side of my client's life has nothing to do with this." The lawyer began but Jake stopped him with a hand.

"She said that her boyfriend pushed her into this so I want to know more about him."

Brittany looked at her lawyer who gave a nod and let out a deep breath, "Oh...well I don't know what this has to do with anything but he's from Russia. He just moved here a couple of years ago and we met right after I got fired. He's twenty-five and has an older brother who lives with him. I don't see him almost every other day in Seattle. I told him what happened and he said that he could help me get money out of you. I really like him." She smiled.

"Let me guess, you have to come to him, he only takes you out at night or when it's raining, he has...weird hazel eyes and you feel uncomfortable around him but can't bring yourself to break up with him because he says he loves you?" Brady rattled off.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "You know him?"

"No but it's not hard to guess." Jake began, "You haven't had sex yet because he keeps saying no, he never eats and claims that he's on some special diet?"

"Yeah but that's only because he has a stomach condition. This is weird." Brittany looked between the three of us.

"Yeah Jake sighed.

It wasn't like we could tell Brittany that her new boyfriend was a fucking vampire. What the hell are we going to do now?

This just turned into a whole different situation.

* * *

**HOLY VAMPIRE TWIST BATMAN!**

**LORD HAVE MERCY, I BET YOU ALL WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT ONE. I DIDN'T EVEN WHAT WAS GOING ON IN MY HEAD WITH THAT LAST PART. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I HAVE HAD LOTS OF TIME TO THINK SO THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH.**

**BRITTANY IS IN CAHOOTS WITH THE ROMANIANS AND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT. WHAT DO THOSE BASTARDS HAVE UP THEIR SLEEVES? YOU CAN'T EVEN GUESS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WITH THIS. A MESS IF I EVER HEARD OF ONE. THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON.**

**ANYWAY, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING REALLY WELL WITH THE REVIEWS SO KEEP IT UP. WE'RE AT SOME SUPER NUMBER LIKE 2500 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	71. Chapter 71

The Mixing of Worlds

Jacob POV

**WOWZA! MY FIRST DAY BACK AND YOU GUYS CAME OUT OF THE WOODWORK WITH REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU MAKE ALL THIS EASIER. WHEN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK OR SOMETHING, I JUST READ THE REVIEWS AND I SUDDENLY, CAN'T STOP MY FINGERS. YOU ALL ARE REALLY AWSOME. **

**ANYWAY, AS I SUSPECTED, NO ONE WAS GUESSING THE TWIST FROM LAST CHAPTER. I LOVE MY BRAIN FOR COMING UP WITH THAT BUT NOW WE CAN GET SOME ANSWERS. OH AND GUESS WHO MAKES AN APPEARANCE THIS CHAPTER? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT. **

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I was so furious that I couldn't' even think straight.

I was sitting across from Brittany and her lawyer while she spouted her lies and as we were finally getting to the end of this mess, she has to reveal that her "boyfriend" was apart of the coven of vampires that I was hunting.

How more fucked up could my life get?

This was the stupidest thing that I had ever heard of...even for me.

First, this bitch sitting across the table from me, lied through her teeth. Not only that but she went through all the motions. I was served papers, I was investigated, a case was opened under her name and yet she still didn't see any problem with letting this go on for so long.

Second, she was pushed into this by the person who I was trying to kill, away from human eyes. How did the supernatural get so caught up in my human world, my safe world, my harmless world?

That Romanian son of a bitch was trying to take me down from all angles. Who the hell did he think he was?

My mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking about what else the Romanians could have gotten into. They went too far by trying to disrupt my life and this was the final straw.

What the hell is really going on here because my brain was beyond fried. I was about to go insane from just thinking about the horrible things that have been going on behind my back.

I had vampires mixing with humans, wolves attacking my wife, and to top it off, I was probably going to have a shit load of other things to do when I got back home. Between the fact that my business was in jeopardy and I had a group of psychotic vampires chasing my family, I didn't know if I was going to make it through the next couple of weeks.

"I think we need to have a private talk about all of this." I spoke up, not knowing what to really say. Nessie, Brady and I were all just sitting there, our jaws practically dropped

"Wha...what are you going to do?" Her lawyer asked no on in particular. He was basically a joke. Brady has swept him under the rug within the first two seconds of our meeting and I actually felt sorry for Brittany. She had to chose the first ambulance chaser that decided to take her case and it was pathetic at how horrible he was.

"I should be pressing charges for libel or slander or whatever the fuck you call it but right now, I don't really care. I just want you gone." I was still mad at my current situation but I had better things to worry about than a lying former employee.

Nessie rubbed my leg under the table and I calmed at her touch. She had been my rock the entire time we were holed up in the conference room and I needed her there with me.

"We want a written statement to the paper, the police and a personal apology to Mr. Black for the trouble you caused." Brady was making his list of demands but my mind was on other things, "We should be suing you but we'll let the police department handle it."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Basically, you could be going to jail for a long time. You made false accusations and made false police reports, which are both against the law." Brady snarled, "You wasted, time, money and man power with your fake investigation and I would have you taken down if my boss wanted to go that way."

"But it wasn't my fault. I never meant to say those things." She was crying again and I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. I felt for her because I did know how hard it was to resist a vampire when they had their hold on you but she was stupid. Plus, I was over her acting. She stole, she lied, she made me look like a fucking rapists. She was going to be over in this town.

"You have to take responsibility for your actions. What are you going to do when you have to send your son into foster care because his mother is spending five years in jail?" He was getting pretty vicious now and she was crying harder.

_Now I felt like a bastard. _

"I never meant to. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Brittany pleaded with me, "He made me do it. I didn't want to but he said we could get money." She talked quickly.

"If you'll follow me, I can escort you out." Andrea stood from her seat and opened the door.

"Please don't do this. I promise to apologize to whoever you want but please don't take me away from my son." Brittany's lawyer had to basically drag her out of the room and Andrea gave us all a look before following them out.

Brady, Nessie and I sat in our seats, not talking or moving. I think we were all scared to breathe.

"I'll talk to Grandpa Charlie. The police department won't press charges if I ask him to." Nessie sighed.

"I think she should go to jail." Brady crossed his arms, "And who the hell is her lawyer? I'm going to get him fired. He was ridiculously stupid."

"You were good." I said, "I'm proud."

"You should be. You paid for my law school." He gathered up his papers.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked solemnly, "This is very bad."

"We need to have a meeting with everyone. The Romanians got to the humans. We don't how they're going to take us down and a lot of innocent people could be in danger now." Nessie got up from her seat and started to get her bag.

"I can't believe this. Those fuckers tried to get to me legally." I tangled my hands in my hair and rested my elbows on the table.

"You want me to close the garage?" Brady asked from the door, "I suspect we'll be out of the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, Nessie and I are going to go home. Come over when your done. We'll have everyone over to talk about this because I don't like what's going on here." I shot up and grabbed Nessie's hand, pulling her with me towards the door.

"Let me drive. You should run home." Nessie took my keys out of my pocket and stood on her toes to kiss me, "Cool off and then come home."

She started to walk away but I held her closer by her waist as I smothered her with my lips, trying to show her just how much she meant to me.

I had been a real dick over the past couple of days. I knew that but I was determined to show her how much I loved her. I might not have shown it or said it enough if I was stressed but she was never out of my thoughts and I wanted her to know that.

"I can't believe we just went through that." Nessie groaned when we pulled away from each other.

"It's going to be over soon. All of this will be over." I vowed and held her close to me.

"I knew she was lying and I told you not to worry."

"That you did." I kissed her head.

"Go run and then come back home." She patted my chest, "And don't mess up this suit. I like it the best." She smiled at me, almost erasing my nerves.

"I promise." I smiled back.

I followed her through the garage, not talking to anyone and barely blinking because I didn't want to speak to anyone. I opened Nessie's door and watched her drive off before I started heading towards the forest.

The early morning rain was just starting and I didn't feel like going through the hassle of phasing so I decided that a nice walk would be better so I could collect myself.

These were the times that I hated being the leader of my pack.

How was I supposed to deal with all of this?

I was twenty-five, six, seven. I didn't ever really know how old I was anymore but I was too young to be dealing with crazy stuff like this. I had so much on my plate that I was going to have a coronary and somehow, my two worlds that I had tried to keep separate for so long, had clashed.

I was in the middle of a collision that had the potential to ruin my entire life.

How the hell did Stefan get to Brittany? Was he waiting there to help pick up the pieces after I threw her out on her ass? Did he just happen to meet her when she was at the park with her son? I knew that Brittany didn't know what the heck was going on but I sure did.

To her, Stefan was just some weird, good looking guy who tried to help her out of a tight situation. He was probably perfect on paper. Always holding doors, had that old world charm about him, never raised his voice. He was essentially her perfect idea of a man but what she didn't realized was that he planned it that way.

He probably got all her information from some her bank statements or he could have even hacked my employee records. He would have known how to act, what to say, what to do to make her fall for him in a second and I knew that she was powerless to fight him.

She was under a spell this whole time. He was bending her at his will and I was fighting my urge to rip her heart out. I couldn't blame her for anything although I really wanted to. She was wrong, that was for sure but was she really in any control over any of this?

Some part of me said yes and another part said no.

She couldn't just get away with this because she was amazingly stupid. She almost ruined me by one simple accusation and would have gone through with it but I had the suspicion that she was tired of fighting me. I could just see it in her eyes that this was all an act. That meant that Stefan and whoever else the Romanians had with them, were pushing her deeper into her web of lies.

But that still didn't make me forget how stressed and worried I had been from all of this, all caused my her. She just went along with whatever they said. What kind of stupid person was she? Obviously one who thought that it was appropriate to practically destroy my reputation, my livelihood, my business.

Even though I was saying all of that, I knew I was going to cave. Brittany was in a situation beyond her control. I knew that I was going to give her something. Money, a job, something to help her out. Her cries just broke my heart and I was powerless to a woman trying to take care of her son.

Maybe I didn't have a backbone or maybe I was just tired of fighting myself but whatever the case was, I wanted this to be over.

I was so wrapped up in my brain, I didn't even realize the presence behind me until a twig snapped.

I spun around and started into the face of my brother.

His eyes had sunken in, his skin looked leathery, his hair was dirty and he was shirtless, revealing his muscles that had grown considerably since turning wolf but he was still smaller than me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked after I calmed down.

"I wanted to come home." He replied lamely. His voice was thick with tiredness.

I shuffled my feet and kicked a rock around, "Oh." That was all I had to say.

This would be the time when I normally would say, "I'm sorry for almost killing you." That would be what I should say because he was my brother and he didn't mean to hurt Nessie.

"Look Jake, I know you don't like me and I know that I'm new to all of this but you have to realize that I was so ashamed of myself for hurting Nessie." He was swaying like he was about to fall over.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, genuinely worried about him. He looked like shit.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Since I left. Embry said we could come home since you hadn't told us anything."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I've just been a little occupied."

"It's no big deal. I deserved exile." He shook his whole body to get life back into it and his eyes suddenly woke up.

"How was your first run as a wolf?"

"Weird. I still can't believe that I have four feet." He shuddered.

We had an actual laugh and for the first time, I noticed just how a like we were.

Our voices were the same, our faces were the same, our hair was the same, almost everything about Christian mirrored myself. His skin was lighter and his eyes weren't the dark brown mine were but there was no denying that we were family; brothers.

"What's been going on since I left?" Christian started walking beside me as we headed towards the house. The rain was coming down harder but we didn't care.

"Oh, its been great." I replied sarcastically, "First, I was almost arrested for sexually assaulting my former secretary only to find out that she was lying. Second, we found out that her boyfriend was the one who pushed her to make charges and he just happens to be one of the Romanians."

By now, Christian had been caught up on all the stuff that was going on in our lives and that was part of the reason why I sent Embry with him up to Canada. He had stories to learn, realizations to come to terms with, and had to understand how our world worked.

"How did that go?" He asked.

"Brady crushed her lawyer and he squeezed the truth out of her. That's when she let the Romanian thing slip."

"How could she do that to you? I hope you're pressing charges."

"No, probably the opposite. If Nessie doesn't talk me out of it, I'll probably end up giving her some money. She has a son to support and now I feel bad for just throwing her out."

"But she stole from you." He said.

"I know but I can't help a sob story."

"That didn't stop you from beating the shit out of me." He chuckled awkwardly.

"That's because you deserved it." I grinned at him.

We were silent for a couple of seconds and I could see the house in the distance.

"I can't believe we're actually having a conversation." Christian said.

"Just like we're old brothers." I added.

He suddenly stopped, "What was he like Jake?" Christian asked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Who?"

"Billy? Our father?" His voice almost cracked and his eyes were pleading with me, "I need to know."

I hated answering this question. To be honest, my father wasn't a good one but how was I supposed to tell people that? They expected me to say that he was amazing and helped me grow into the man I was today. Blah, blah, blah. That just wasn't the case.

"What do you want me to tell you? That he was a great father and was always there for me?"

"Something like that."

"He wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and I know he loves me but he wasn't what you're expecting. He wasn't a good father." I just said it plain and simple.

"How could you say that? I bet he was there for you." Christian threw his hands in the air and started pacing like I usually did. Once again, another resemblance of our blood line.

"I don't know how it was for my sisters because I was so young back then but after my mom died, I think he just checked out."

"But at least you had someone, a father. Do you know how hard it was for me to grow up?"

"No, I don't know but you're thinking that we had this perfect life just because Billy was in it. Well I hate to break it to you, but he wasn't a good father." I said slowly, "I know that might make me sound ungrateful or whatever, but it's the truth. Not all people are meant to be parents."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." His eyes were tearing up or maybe it was the rain but in any case, the emotions were written on his face. He went to go sit on a fallen tree that was in our path.

"He was there, sure. I had to basically take care of him for my entire life as well as myself. I'm not really complaining because I loved him enough to do it but he wasn't all that great. I don't want you to expect him to hold you hand through all of this."

Christian shut his eyes and let out a deep breath, "I remember one year on my eighth birthday, I didn't ask my mom for a single thing. She kept asking me what I wanted but I would tell her nothing. And then the day came and the only thing I could think of was my father. Was he out there? Did he exist? Did he think about me? Did he even know about me? It was pure torture."

I sat on the log that he was sitting on and we let the awkward air flow between us.

"Look, I'm not saying that my life was horrible because it wasn't." I explained, "I was a happy kid and I loved just being free around here but Billy was...different when it came to parenting."

"But didn't you ever miss your mother? That was how it felt for me.'

"Of course I missed her. How could I not but I barely knew her." I hung my head. I didn't really know what to say.

"I guess we're both kind of messed up." He sighed.

"I'm sorry for beating you up before. You'll find that I do that a lot when I get mad."

"I know. I once sent a kid to the hospital in high school because he scratched my car accidentally."

"Wow, tough stuff. I'm impressed."

"Do I get to call you big brother now?" He asked me jokingly.

"I would prefer you not but if you do, be prepared for a fight."

"Good to know."

We got up from our seats and started walking towards the house.

Nessie was waiting with a worried expression at the door and ran into my arms when I was in the driveway.

"Why didn't you call me?" She wrung her arms around my neck, "I was scared out of my mind. I thought you had died or something."

"I was fine. Just having a talk with my brother over there." I spun her around.

"I'm glad to see that you didn't kill him." She let me go and I set her back down.

"I think he's mellowed out some." Christian laughed.

"Good, I don't like angry Jake although he's sexy as hell." Nessie whispered to me.

"Not now." I wrapped my warm around her waist. She didn't need to be tempting me when we had more important things to do.

"I'm really sorry about the clawing thing." He said, "I didn't know what was going on and I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. I'm fine now and it wasn't the first time one of you wolves tried to attack me. I'm guessing it won't be the last either." Nessie shrugged and that kind of made me mad. Why was she always the one getting hurt? I was supposed to be protecting her but every time I turned around, something else was trying to get her.

"How about we go inside. Everyone's waiting." Nessie grabbed my hand as well as Christian's and nearly dragged us both up the front steps.

I shut the door and we went into the family room, which was literally overflowing with people. All the werwolves were there plus the vampires minus Edward.

"He went to Seattle to try and pick something up on the Romanians." Bella said when she noticed me searching.

Jonathan crawled up to me and hit my leg, a clear indication that he wanted me to pick him up.

"So, where do we start with this?" I asked as I sat Johnny on my shoulders and then sat down on the couch in the only vacant seat next to Rose who had Diana in her lap. Christian went straight to the kitchen and I could hear him rummaging in the fridge.

"I think that we first need to start with the fact that that girl needs our help." Carlisle began diplomatically, "I don't care what we think about her, no matter how bad she acted, she's in danger if she's hanging around vampires without even knowing it."

"How have they hid this from her for so long?" Esme asked.

"She's not very bright." Alice said in her bell voice, "We hid it from Bella for a couple weeks." She giggled.

"That was besides the point." Bella pointed at her, "I knew something was going on with you all from the first time I met Edward."

"Stefan probably had contacts in and never actually touched her. We're very smart when we have to blend in but I don't like the fact that the Romanians are getting closer to humans. That means it will be harder for us to find them and catch them if they're blending in." Jasper tapped his chin. Alice was on his lap, running her hands through his hair.

"I think we have to consider the possibility that these Romanians are smarter then we thought." Emmett said.

I heard Diana whisper to Rosalie from next to me, "You won't send me back right?" Her voice was so sad that I almost wanted to cry for the girl.

"I'm sure Mama and Daddy won't let that happen. You're stuck with us forever." Rose replied sweetly.

Diana nodded and then went back to coloring in her coloring book.

"I think they were trying to distract Jake." Nessie said from across the room. She was standing near the wall, not wanting to sit down, "They must have thought that it would be easier to get what they wanted if Jake wasn't focusing on protection us."

"That's something I would do." Jasper nodded at her theory.

"So they thought they could get me by keeping me busy with Brittany's situation?" I asked, "Yeah right. I haven't slept in a week but I'm alert enough to protect my family."

Those fuckers had underestimated me again.

Everyone was silent as we processed the thoughts running through our heads.

I almost jumped out of my seat when a sharp bell sounded, echoing off of the walls.

"I'll get it." Nessie said and ran off towards the front door.

I didn't feel right letting her go alone so I set Jonathan on the floor and chased after her, getting there just as her hand was on the knob.

"I've got it." I stopped her and she scowled at me while moving out of the way, "Don't look at me like that. I'm going into full protective mode now."

"Are you ever off?"

"No."

I opened the door and my day, that I thought couldn't get any worse, just worsened ten thousand times over.

"What do you want Leah?" I sighed and pushed Nessie behind me. I didn't need her getting into a fight.

"I just came over to give you the list of counselors I'm thinking of hiring for the community center." She spoke softly.

That was her job since she obviously wasn't good at anything else. She had been starting to hire people all summer but I had never really been paying attention. With all the shit going on, the human world seemed to not matter. I guess it did now that the Romanians had interfered in it.

"Oh, well thanks. I'll take them." I said and held out my hands.

She dug into her purse, "How's everything going?" She asked as she was looking.

"Good, busy." I replied, wanting her to just go away already.

"I heard about Brittany and I think what she's doing to you is horrible." She was being suspiciously nice.

"Well, we're kind of finished with that now."

She was still looking, "Oh, here they are." Leah pulled some papers out of her bag.

"Jake, I think you need more ketchup." Christian came into the foyer with a mouthful of food, "Jake, were are you?"

"Just go sit back down. We'll be there in a minute." Nessie tried to push him away but he came into the doorway.

The food fell from Christian's mouth, the papers fell from Leah's hands and I heard both of their heartbeats speeding up.

Both sets of eyes started to basically reflect each other's faces and it was really cheesy to watch. I knew what they were feeling.

"Who is she?" Christian whispered to me even though he didn't have to. We were standing all within inches of each other. I knew that look though and I knew that he wouldn't have been able to speak above a whisper even if he tried.

"Great, just what we need now." Nessie threw her hands up and stomped back into the house.

"Hi." Leah said softly, not taking her eyes off of Christian.

"Hi." He replied with the stupidest grin I had ever seen in my life.

I suddenly felt that I was interrupting an old reunion between old lovers.

"Leah, if you'll excuse us. My brother and I need to have a little talk." I gently pushed him back and his neck craned at an impossible angle as I slowly shut the door on our visitor.

"Who was that?" He asked me, trying to peek at Leah through the glass pane in the front door._ H_e had just met her and he was already head over heels. His hazel eyes were glowing, his food was all but forgotten, and I could see the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out his feelings for a girl he just laid eyes on. _  
_

"Let's go take another walk." I patted his back and led him through the house, towards the back door.

Another world has just been mixed and in my head, I was going over stories, facts, explanations. Anything that could explain the process of imprinting to my little brother.

* * *

HOLY IMPRINTING BATMAN

FINALLY. I TOLD YOU SHE WAS GOING TO IMPRINT. I TOLD YOU ALL THAT SHE WOULD BUT NO ONE HAD FAITH IN ME. SHAME ON YOU KIDDIES. I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS LAST TIME AND I PROMISED THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? OUR CHRISTIAN AND LEAH HAVE JUST SPOTTED EACH OTHER. WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR THE FAMILY DYNAMIC? WILL LEAH ACCEPT THIS? AND LET'S NOT FORGET THAT CHRISTIAN ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND, ONE WHO MOVED FOR HIM. LORD HAVE MERCY, THIS ARE GOING TO ONLY GET MORE TWISTED FROM HERE.

CHANGING SUBJECTS COMPLETELY.

**NOW, I WANT EVERYONE TO PAY ATTENTION. THERE IS A NEW AWARD THAT HAS COME ABOUT FOR TWILIGHT FANIFICTION. ITS CALLED THE TWITASTIC AWARDS AND I GOT A NOTIFICATION ABOUT IT LAST NIGHT. **

**THE STORIES WITH THE MOST PEOPLE WHO NOMINATE IT WILL BE PUT ON THE BALLOT.  
**

**HALF VAMPIRE CHRONICLES WOULD PROBABLY FALL UNDER THE BEST JACOB/NESSIE CATERAGORY. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AT THE LINK BELOW AND GO NOMINATE ME...IF YOU WANT. NOMINATIONS WILL RUN UNTIL JUNE 19 SO GET OVER THERE IF YOU LIKE MY STORY. I HOPE YOU WILL. YOU CAN GO TO THIS LINK BUT I HAVE TO WRITE IT OUT BECAUSE FANFICTION IS WEIRD ABOUT THEIR LINKS. **

**SO THAT THERE ISN'T ANY ISSUES WITH WHICH PART OF THE STORY TO PUT ON THE BALLOT, I THINK THAT IF YOU WANT TO NOMINATE THVC, THEN PUT THE FIRST PART ON THE BALLOT. PUT PART 1 ON YOUR NOMINATION BALLOT SO THAT I CAN GET THE MOST VOTES FOR ONE STORY AND THEY WON'T BE TOO SPREAD OUT. **

**IF YOU GUYS WOULD DO THAT FOR ME, IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY.  
**

http(colon) (slash)(slash)twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS GETTING PRETTY LONG AND IM SORRY FOR THAT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO START ANOTHER PART SO JUST STICK WITH IT PLEASE. :) EVERYONE COME BACK ON THURSDAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM HAVING A HARD TIME EDITING IT. I MIGHT GIVE YOU A GIFT TOMORROW IF I CAN MAKE MY BRAIN WORK BUT DONT EXPECT ANYTHING UNTIL THURSDAY.  
**


	72. Chapter 72

Twisted Sisters

Renesmee POV

**WAHOO! **

**ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER UPDATE. NOT MUCH TO REPORT ON THIS END. JUST SITTING AND WRITING FOR THE MOST PART. ITS ALL SUNSHINE OVER ON THIS END. **

**WE SAW IMPRINTING LAST CHAPTER. LET'S SEE HOW WE ALL HANDLE IT. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, I HAVE JOINED TWITTER. I KNOW, PATHETIC BUT THE DRAW WAS TOO STRONG AND IT PULLED ME IN. I URGE EVERYONE TO GO JOIN ME BECAUSE I CAN GIVE YOU CHAPTER ALERTS AND STAY CONNECTED WITH ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS. **

**GO JOIN ME**

**(at)johnnyboy1029**

**ENJOY...  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"What the hell was all of that about?" Emmett asked when I walked back into the family room.

"Nothing." I grumbled and went into the kitchen so I didn't have to talk to anyone.

On my way, I was passed by Jake and Christian who was mumbling something about the 'hot, leggy chick' as they headed into the backyard.

Could this life of mine get any worse?

I had hated Leah for as long as I could remember. Not only hated her but actually tried to kill her on more than one occasion. She was the bane of my existence, the black hole that sucked everything from me, the parasite that tried to rid me from Jacob.

What the fuck was she doing now?

Maybe I was being overly dramatic but I couldn't help it. Did she have to ruin everything I had? I was finally getting her out of my life. I hadn't seen her or heard from her since...who knows but the point of the matter is that I never wished death upon someone more than I did Leah.

I had always tried to be there for Christian but this changed things.

He imprinted on the one person who I wouldn't have in my house. I wouldn't have her near my children and definitely not anywhere near Jacob.

But then I had to remind myself that she had changed. She was now an imprintee or imprenter. I'm not sure which but nonetheless, she now had someone. Maybe she didn't have feelings for Jacob now that she was ...what, in love?

I knew how these things worked. I didn't want to jump the gun but there was no way to deny the inevitable.

First her and Christian would start talking and find out that they liked each other and it would be the same gushy romance crap that we all went through. Then, they would magically start dating and everything in their lives would fall into place. I give it a year before they're married. Maybe a year and half but that was pushing it.

Christian would propose, she would accept, and before you knew it, my children would be calling her

'Auntie Leah'. Could I handle that? Hell no I couldn't handle that.

I prayed that what I just witnessed wasn't imprinting but I knew it was. I saw that look so many times over the past couple of years so I was almost positive that Leah and Christian had found their true soul mates. Hell, I had even been in their positions and I knew how amazing it felt to have that person who could light up your life but did Leah really deserve this?

After the way she treated me, I never wanted her to be happy. She needed to suffer for the rest of her life like she had made me suffer for all those years. I was never going to forget how horrible she made me feel or the pain she used to cause me.

She made me feel like shit for loving Jacob, she made me want to practically kill myself for "intruding on her territory" as she put it. I never had to deal with bullies as a child because I had my own personal demon who was out to get me.

Even as I was thinking about all of this, I knew I was being stupidly dramatic. Everyone deserves someone, no matter how horrible they were. Aro had his soul mate in his castle in Voleterra. Was Leah as bad as him? To me she was but maybe now she would soften up.

_Yeah right. _

I sat on the kitchen counter and drank greedily from a water bottle as I thought about what the hell was really going on in my life.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing in here?" Grandma Esme came looking for me.

"I'm just thinking." I shrugged.

"About what? You look pale." She inspected my face with her cold hands, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine." I said dryly.

She dropped her hands and rested them on her hips, "You tell me what's going on right now. I want to know why you look so sick." She demanded in that grandmother's tone that only she could produce.

"I think Christian imprinted on Leah. Or the other way around. I'm not sure which." I shook my head.

"Well that's wonderful." Grandma clapped her hands together, "She can finally have someone. She's been so upset all these years."

I could feel my face contort into a scowl that would scare small children and she gave me the same look back.

"Don't you dare mess this up for her. Leah deserves someone just like you have in Jacob. I know what you're thinking missy and I won't let you ruin this. She needs to be happy." Grandma pointed at me.

"Do you think everyone has someone for a reason?" I asked.

"Of course. How can I not?" She shrugged.

"I just can't really see Leah...in love." I shuddered, "Its unnatural."

"Have you ever thought that she is the way she is because she's lonely?" Grandma rested herself on the counter next to me, "It's different in our world Nessie and you know that. We can't just go on dates and hope to find the right one like humans do. We know within seconds once we meet _that _person. If it's not right then it's not right."

"I know but she's Leah. The girl who tormented me my entire life for being different, the girl who tried to kill me...twice." I held up two fingers just in case she needed visual conformation.

"And why was she like that?"

"Because she was jealous probably, who knows but I can't help that. Jake was mine and he always will be."

"Good, now we don't have to worry about that anymore." She smiled like there was nothing wrong with this situation.

"So what am I supposed to do? Forget all of the past?"

"You don't forget it but you can let it go. I think you and Leah need to have a talk, seal up old wounds."

"But...if I let her in, accept her, she's going to want to be...a friend."

"Maybe, maybe not. We're all not meant to be friends in this world but you can at least try. I have a feeling that Leah will soften up considerably if she truly has found her mate."

We sat silently while I absorbed the amazing advice from my grandmother.

Could I really see Leah and myself being friends?

Oh God, I hope I don't have to be friends with her.

It would never work. Besides the point that we were basically mortal enemies, Leah and I just didn't mesh. We had clashing personalities and she was less than accepting of people like me. She thought I was some spoiled bitch who didn't deserve the things I had. She was under some preconceived notion that I never really loved Jacob. That I was just after him for his money. She must have been blind because everyone could see that I would love Jacob without a penny to his name.

She was so pigheaded and rude and stubborn and...she just wasn't a good person.

Would any of that change now that she had imprinted?

"Just talk to her." Esme patted my knee before leaving me alone.

"The last time I talked to her, she attacked me." I said to myself.

I jumped off the counter and bypassed the family who was still heatedly talking about what to do with the whole Brittany/Stefan situation. I went back to the front door and could see Leah still sitting on the steps through the glass pane.

I let out a deep, laborious breath and stepped out into the drizzle. I silently sat on the step next to a Leah I had never seen before. Her hands were in her lap and she was staring into the distance with nothing more than a few blinks.

"Uh...are you ok?" I asked, trying to alert her to my presence.

"I don't know what to do." Her voice was raspy and void of emotion.

"About what?" I looked into the distance to where she was looking and could only see trees past the rain.

"Everything." She blinked a few times and suddenly came back to life, turning to me, "I've never felt like this. What is this?"

"I think you imprinted." I said simply.

"But...I don't want it." She whispered, "I have my life and I want it to stay free of love. Love always fucks things up."

Her whole revelation stunned me.

"For the girl who spent half of her life chasing my husband, you have a pretty pessimistic view on love." I couldn't hold back my anger. I didn't know what I was angry at but I was mad.

"I never wanted Jacob." She shook her head.

"Bullshit. You never let him go."

"I wanted to settle." She spoke loudly, "I wanted Jacob because I thought that was the best I could do. Yes, I loved him. Is that what you want to hear?" She stood up.

"You are so pathetic. If it isn't the right guy, when you want him, then you don't want happiness at all."

"What do you want me to do? I can't just turn off my feelings but now..." She breathed heavily, "I don't know."

"Well you finally have someone who will put up with your shit and still love you." I got up to go back inside.

"How am I supposed to do this? I can't love him. I don't know him. It's like my whole body is just...floating. I don't know what to do." She was pleading with me, which was something I never thought I would see.

"You have to let it take you over. You can't fight this." I spoke softer.

"Everyone I've loved has pushed me away. Seth, my mother...Jacob. What if the same thing happens with, what's his name again?"

It amazed me that Leah loved someone who she didn't even know but that was the magic of imprinting.

"It's Christian." I said.

"Christian." She whispered and went into a daze.

I snapped in front of her face so she didn't fall out on me, "Pull it together. You're acting like this is a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing. I can already tell that he's not going to like me and what if I screw this up?"

It was like talking to a teenage daughter.

"You won't. This is meant to be and if you can feel it, then he can too."

"This isn't supposed to happen to me. After Jake, I promised myself that I would never have these feelings again."

"Are you telling me that your feelings for Jake are as strong as they are for your imprinter? Because if so, you are more messed up than I thought."

"Well...no. I used to love Jake or at least, I thought I did but now...everything is different." She was stuttering, trying to get her words together while her brain sorted out the chaos that was her new life in love.

"This is why I hate this life." I spoke mainly to myself, "You don't even know what you want, who you want and then you find him like that." I snapped my fingers again, "You don't even know what to do with yourself. Look at you. You're about to go crazy."

"Well I'm sorry but we all didn't fall in love two seconds after we were born." She replied sarcastically.

"No, some of us were trying to steal what wasn't there's."

"You will never know what I went through after you took Jacob from me."

"There." I pointed at her, "That was it. You just said it. 'After I took Jacob from you'. I never took him, it was what was meant to happen just like with you and Christian."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why aren't you seeing this? You were meant to be with someone who wasn't Jacob. I never took him from you because he was never yours. That's what imprinting is for. If you really were Jacob's, your life wouldn't have been miserable for all those years. How do you feel now?" I was talking pretty quickly but I knew she heard me.

She shook her head and didn't speak for a long time.

"I...I feel...at peace? Is that right?" She asked me.

"Yes. I was young but I remember. I know how you should feel and this is what's right." It felt like we needed one of those sisterly touches but that would be too weird.

"But how am I supposed to love him?"

"That's what you have to decided for yourself. I can't tell you how to love but just try to make yourself happy. You were so caught up on other people, that you weren't looking at what you needed."

She sat back on the step and held her head, "When did you become so smart?"

"I've always been smart, we've just never had a conversation that didn't end in blood." I sat next to her, exhausted from my ranting.

"Just because I'm...different, doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Good because I don't like you." I crossed my arms.

"Tell me about him." Leah turned to me like an eager child and I sighed.

I started the long story about Christian, my new brother-in-law and her new love.

From the beginning when I first met him in the grocery store to that one faithful day when he showed up at the BBQ, I told her all of it. She knew somewhat about him from some of the rumors that were going around town but she didn't know anything important.

I told her what I could about where he was from and who he really was although I left out a lot of things for Christian to fill in because I didn't really know the specifics.

The whole time, Leah sat, not saying a word or breathing. I don't think I've ever seen her so focused on anything in my life. She inched closer with each passing sentence and it was getting pretty strange to have her so close and not think about killing her. To be honest, I didn't know how I liked this new Leah.

She was docile, bordering on psychotically vacant. It was like a new person sitting before me and I didn't really know how to handle it but I was trying to be there for her...as much as I could. This situation wasn't about me or my feelings so it didn't really matter what I thought because the more I talked about Christian, the more she feel in love and I knew I was going to have to help her through this.

Who else was going to hold her hand while she traveled through the massive quagmire that was imprinting?

"So...that's about it I guess." I finished my story.

"Wow. So, he really is Jake's brother?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, Grandpa did a DNA test and everything. It was legit."

"I guess that makes sense. I've been lusting after Jake all this time, it would only be reason that I would fall in love with someone with the Black bloodline and it sure as hell wasn't Billy."

I gritted my teeth at the thought of her "lusting after Jake".

_She was a new Leah. Remember that. _

"Well in any case, you have bigger problems than that. He has a girlfriend who moved here with him. I know she won't understand why he just left her suddenly but that's what's going to happen."

"Fuck the girlfriend." She snarled.

"Oh ok, I was just pointing it out as a possible problem." I held up my hands, "I think you and Christian should at least keep things quiet until the girlfriend is out of the picture."

"Well, I think that if he loves her, he should just stay with her."

"That's not how it works. He has no choice, just like you." I tried to explain.

"So you're staying that I'm stuck with him?"

"Yes and don't act like you don't want to be. I can see you care for a boy you only met once and I know how it feels."

She groaned, "I've always been in control. How do I let him in? I don't even know him."

"Just let it work naturally." I said as I saw Christian and Jacob come out of the forest across the street. They looked like they had as strong a conversation as Leah and I had just finished. As soon as Christian's feet made a sort of noise on the road, Leah sprang up and tried to run.

"No, you can't just run away." I held her back.

"I can't do this." She was breathing harshly.

"It will only get worse if you fight it." I pushed her back down on the step just as they approached.

All four of us let the stale air just sit between us and didn't really know what to say. I rocked back on my heels, my eyes on Jacob's, urging him to say something.

"So...this is fun." Was his brilliant response.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get this moving. We had better things to do, "Well now that we know what's going on here, I think you two should talk." I pointed between Christian and Leah.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on but from what Jake tells me, this is kind of common." Christian nodded with his head down.

"Basically." Leah replied.

"Do you love me?" Christian's joking side came out and he put on a cheesy smile.

"I don't even fucking know you." She snarled, trying to cover up her obvious emotions.

"From what I know, you don't have to know me." Christian spat back, "Love me, dammit."

"First of all, I don't like being commanded and second, don't just think you can just waltz in here and think that everything is going to be like these two suckers." She pointed at Jake and I, "I don't work like that."

"I think we should leave." Jacob whispered to me as the arguing continued.

"It's like watching a train wreck." I said back to him.

"...furthermore, don't you have a girlfriend?" Leah raised her voice.

"Well yeah...but I can't stay away from you. I don't know what it is but, I think you're amazing and I don't even know you." He shouted to the heavens.

"You can't just force me to fall in love with you. That's not how it works."

What Leah didn't know, was that was exactly how it worked.

We were definitely in for a touch couple of days.

* * *

**HOLY IN LOVE LEAH BATMAN**

**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN LEAH LAND? SHE IS ONE WEIRD CHICK IF YOU ASK ME. **

**HER AND CHRISTIAN ARE SO CUTE AREN'T THEY? I CAN TELL THAT IM GOING TO LOVE THEM A LOT MORE NOW THAT THEY FOUND EACH OTHER. **

**SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE TO RUSH OFF BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN UPDATE TOMORROW. I HAVE TO WORK SOME REALLY UNGODLY HOURS BUT I'LL DO THE BEST I CAN FOR MY FAITHFUL LOVES. **

**IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH IT UP TOP, GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER TO GET INSIDE INFO ON CHAPTERS, NEW STORIES, AND WHATEVER ELSE I DECIDED TO POST. **

**(at) johnnyboy1029**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	73. Chapter 73

Decisions, Decisions

Jacob POV

WHOOO! FIRST UPDATE OF THE WEEK AND IT HAS BEEN A TOUGH ONE. I GOT A NEW JOB AND JUST STARTED LAST WEEK SO THINGS HAVE BEEN A LITTLE CRAZY AS FAR AS WRITING AND UPDATING GOES. I DON'T WANT TO NEGLECT ANY OF YOU GUYS SO I'VE BEEN WORKING FURIOUSLY.

I THINK WE NEED A RECAP DON'T YOU?

SO IN THVC LAND, LEAH FINALLY GOT HER SOME LOVING FROM CHRISTIAN BUT WILL SHE GIVE INTO THE POOR GUY? EDWARD WENT OFF TO SEATTLE TO TRY AND FIND SOME VAMPS, THE BABIES HAD JUST BEEN CHILLIN' AND EVERYONE ELSE IS TRYING TO BE AS NORMAL AS POSSIBLE. BUT LET'S BE HONEST, AS THIS FAMILY EVER REALLY BEEN NORMAL? HECK NO!

TWO THINGS: (1) GO NOMINATE ME FOR THE TWITASTIC AWARDS. YOU HAVE UNTIL JUNE 19 AND DON'T FORGET THAT IT'S FOR **PART I **FOR THE BEST NESSIE/JACOB STORY**. **

**http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

(2) PLEASE START FOLLOWING ON TWITTER IF YOU HAVE ONE. I NEED MORE FOLLOWERS SO THAT I CAN FEEL IMPORTANT. HAHAHAHA!

**(at)johnnyboy1029**

GO FOLLOW ME AFTER YOU READ.

ENJOY...

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Leah shouted so loudly that the windows sho6ok.

"Where do you want me to go?" Christian crossed his arms as he stood in front of the door with a hard look on his face.

We had been listening to their bickering for the past two hours and I was about to just kill them both. Everyone left Nessie and I to deal with WWIII that was currently erupting in my living room. I even sent the babies home with Bella because I didn't want them here for this.

I really didn't know what to do because I had never really been apart of such a violent relationship before but I could tell that they were both so in love with each other. For some reason, Leah wasn't liking this whole situation.

I knew why though.

For her entire life, she had been in control. Now she had to work without knowing what was going to happen. She was finally going to have to rely only on her feelings, which she was never really in tune with.

Nessie and I had been sitting on the couch while Christian and Leah tried to sort out this mess that they had created.

"What should we do?" I was scared to talk.

"I think we just have to let them fight it out." Nessie whispered back.

I just wanted things to settle down before they broke something in my house. I knew neither one of them have enough money to pay for something if they ruined it.

"What if they kill each other?" I asked.

"Just make sure they don't try to attack me if they phase." Nessie rolled her eyes, "Both of them have tried to kill me. I guess they're perfect for each other."

"Can you please move so that I can go back home?" Leah huffed at Christian.

"Move me." He shrugged, "That's the only way you're leaving here."

"I can't move you. You're a beast." Leah pushed his chest and I couldn't help but grin when I saw him minutely flex.

_That's the way to get her. _

"Move." Leah hit him in the face but he didn't budge, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because this is stupid. You keep fighting this and I can't stand that you won't give into me."

"I can't. I don't even know your name and you have a girlfriend." She threw her hands up in the air, "I'm leaving." She turned around and ran towards the front door.

Christian was smiling like a fool, "God, she loves me so much." He said and slid down to the floor.

"This is sad." Nessie said, "Leave her alone. She is new to this. Let her just get used to it all."

"She needs to stop fighting me. I can see that she loves me, you can see that she loves me. What's her problem?"

"She's scared and you should be too. You have a girlfriend. I think you keep forgetting that." I interjected.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He got off the floor, "I'll handle it."

"You'll handle it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll just explain that things kind of...fizzled out. That's how it feels anyway." He looked down and played with the edge of the rug.

"Did you ever love Lizzy?" Nessie asked.

"I thought I did." He was speaking like he was ashamed of something. I knew he was going through some hard things and there wasn't really anyway I could see how to help him.

This was somewhat like a watered down version of what Bella had to go through with Edward and I. Of course it wasn't as dramatic or complex but any way Christian chose, someone was going to get hurt.

"You have to tell her." Nessie spoke up, "I can't let you just keep this from her."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I still care for Lizzy. I just...I just don't feel for her that way anymore and it's ,more like friends now. I can't explain it."

We all stayed silent while we thought about this situation that we were in.

"She's not like...crazy or anything is she?" I asked hesitantly, "This might not turn out as amicably as you think."

"No, she's not violent. At least...I don't think she is." He thought.

"This could turn out so badly. She could flip on all of us and try to kill you or something." Nessie drunk from her water bottle.

"She'll be fine." Christian let out a deep breathe, "I'm going to see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Leah. I know she's around here somewhere." He lifted his nose dramatically to sniff the air, "I can smell her."

He walked out of the back door and gave a deafening howl when he reached the trees.

"Your brother is going to be the death of us." Nessie got off of the couch and went into the kitchen. I followed her.

"He's just a kid in love."

"Yeah well he better get his priorities straight of we're going to have another war on our hands." She went to the fridge and started digging everything out.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to cook something. I'm getting antsy." She put heaps of stuff on the counter, "Sit. We're about to have a feast."

"I wonder what Christian is going to do about Lizzy? She did move here with him. She doesn't even really like it here."

"I feel so bad for her." She started turning on pans and everything else under the cabinets, "What if Embry imprints? Andrea's going to be heartbroken."

"Trust me, Embry isn't going to imprint. Andrea has him tied down for the rest of his life."

"I hope so because I'll kill him myself if he ever leaves her." She threw something forcefully in the pan that sizzled pretty violently.

"Uh...Nessie, you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said shortly, "This is why I don't like imprinting. Someone always gets hurt. Its not fair."

"But its not like we can control it."

"I know and that's why I can't really get mad. It's just...frustrating."

"We didn't seem to have that big of a problem." I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Our problems came after you imprinted. The whole process was fine until Mama tried to kill you."

"Even though we've been through some pretty bad things, I wouldn't have it any other way. You're worth it."

"Are you trying to butter me up Jacob Black?" She turned in my arms.

"Is it working?"

"Unfortunately not, I have a feast to make. You'll thank me later when your stomach is stuffed." She gave me a long kiss before shooing me away.

"I wonder how your dad's doing in Seattle? He should have taken someone with him." I said, making conversation when I sat back at the table.

"He'll be fine. Daddy knows how to take care of himself."

"You're right." I nodded.

Silence filled our conversation but it wasn't dead. We were just thinking.

What the hell was I going to do about my brother? He was in a bigger situation than I was ready to deal with right now. This was another one of those 'mixing of worlds' things. Because of what he was and what he had in his blood, Christian now had to go home and break his human girlfriend's heart. She was going to be completely devastated and confused.

I didn't really know how to deal with this because I had never been through this before. How do you tell someone that you just...don't love them anymore? I wonder what would happen if I told that to Nessie.

"Nessie...I don't love you anymore." I stupidly decided to try it out.

"Fine. Get out of my house." She said dryly without turning away from the stove.

"You're supposed to go crazy. Do something wild to show me how much you want to keep me. Don't you know how this is supposed to work?" I laughed.

"I don't have time for games Jacob. If you don't love me, then get out. I'll be by to kill you later." She waved a spoon towards the door.

I knew she had it in her. I wanted to see the fire of old Nessie. She had been dormant for too long.

"Ok, well I guess me and my new wife will be by to get my stuff later." I got up, stretched and started to head towards the door.

My hand was on the knob when a sharp pain shot through my palm and up my arm. Blood dripped from the open wound as the knife went straight through my hand and actually came out the other end.

It took my a couple of seconds to realize what had happened and I quickly pulled the knife out before the wound closed up but that didn't stop the blood from pouring. I knew that wasn't coming out of the carpet for a while.

"If you walk out of that door, I'm going to put that knife through your head." Nessie's voice was cold and menacing. I looked over to the stove where she was still standing, stirring her pot.

"Did you just throw that from across the kitchen?" I asked and the pain had begun to subside but was still there.

"No, you're imagining things."

"Your aim has gotten better." I put the knife in the sink.

"I've been practicing with Jasper." She gave me a wicked grin that made my spine shiver. It was that vampire look that only they could conjurer up.

"That was a story to tell the kids."

I watched Nessie cook for another hour before she pulled what seemed like Thanksgiving out of the oven. There was chicken and mashed potatoes, roast beef, vegetables and whatever else was in our refrigerator. I didn't even know we had that much food in there. It was embarrassing.

"And we have to eat it all." Nessie sat some macaroni and cheese in front of me and my mouth had been watering for the better part of an hour so I was more than hungry, "I don't want any of this to go to waste."

Nessie sat next to me and just as I was about to bring the first piece of turkey to my mouth, there was a loud knock at the back door.

I already knew who it was without looking.

"Just stay perfectly still. Maybe she'll go away." I said through gritted teeth. My food was calling my name.

"I don't like how much I've seen her in the past couple of hours. I want the old Leah back."

"Open up!" Leah shouted, "I have to get away from him. He followed me home."

"Go away. Leave us alone." Nessie said towards the door.

"Please!"

I got up and opened the door so I didn't have to hear her mouth anymore.

"I can't get away from him." Leah sat at the table like she belonged there. I gave Nessie the 'be nice' look and her lip twitched.

I doubted whether those two would ever be friends but maybe Leah would soften up now that she had found...the one. I could only hope because I guessed that Leah was going to be spending a lot more time with us.

"I can't take it anymore." Leah groaned, "He actually raced me home."

"Why do you keep fighting him?" I asked simply and sat down. I started eating, not really caring what her answer was.

"Because I don't know him."

"Well then why don't you do this the human way." Nessie suggested, "Let him take you out on dates and get to know you."

"But to be honest, that's all really stupid when you feel so strongly for him. We can all see it." I shrugged.

"That would all be great but the point of the matter is, he's being a coward. He has a girlfriend who he still hasn't done anything about." Leah said.

"He just met you today for Christ's sake and since when did you become so morally abiding?" Nessie scowled.

"Don't start with me. I have..." Leah began but then stopped and listened, "Shit. He's here."

She rushed through the house and I heard the front door slam just as Christian came through the back.

"Where did she go?" He looked around.

"I need better locks." I hung my head, "My house isn't a watering hole. Get out!"

"No. She was here wasn't she?" He actually looking in the cabinets and under the table.

"Why don't you just tie her down." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"You think she'd be into that kind of stuff?" Christian's eyes shined.

"You're disgusting. Wait until I tell Billy the horrible things that his sons do." Nessie got up to get another plate from the cabinet, "Are you hungry Christian? I bet all of this hunting has worked up an appetite."

He thought for a second, "Ok but just for a quick bite. She's going to get too far away." He sat at the other end of the table.

"You're chasing after her like some love sick puppy." I said.

"Well what do you want me to do? She keeps pushing me away but I'm a patient man. I can wait."

Nessie was about to say something but Christian interrupted her, "And I already know what I'm going to do about Lizzy so don't even ask."

"Just don't hurt her too badly." I sighed.

"We haven't really been working since we got here anyway. I know I sound like a dick but...I guess we just haven't been the same since coming here. I think I've kind of been neglecting her."

"That poor girl." Nessie shook her head.

"I'll talk to her tonight." He nodded to himself.

"Just don't give away too much information. She's going to want answers and you're going to have to make them up because she can't know what's really going on." I warned.

"I can handle it."

Christian, Nessie and I sat in silence for a while, just eating, thinking about our predicament.

"Well...this was fun." He got up from his seat when he was done eating, "I should get back home."

"Oh, you're not going to do another round of 'Where's Leah?'" I laughed.

"No, I think she should rest before we start up again." He started walking towards the door, "See you guys later."

The rest of the day went quickly and I finally got to go to bed after what felt like years.

Esme wouldn't let us come get the babies, claiming that she needed more time with them. You would think that she would be tired of all the kids running around her house but she loved it. I was more than happy to have a nice night alone with my wife.

After all the shit we'd had to deal with, I just needed some time to relax.

I drifted off to sleep with Nessie lying on my chest and could finally let the darkness take over...or so I thought.

"Jacob." Someone pushed me hard.

I thought I was dreaming but another hard shove proved to me that I wasn't.

"Bella?" I said sleepily, "What the hell are you doing?" I didn't move from my position because I planned on going back to sleep after she left me alone.

"I need you to come to Seattle with me." Bella was on the floor next to the bed, "Get up. We have to leave now." She said urgently.

"Why? Did Edward find something?"

"I don't know. He hasn't come home yet and he's not answering his phone. I'm worried about him. Let's go." She tried to pull me out of the bed.

"What's going on?" Nessie woke up.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to bed." Bella answered.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nessie nearly jumped out of bed and covered herself up with the sheet, "Can't we get any privacy? Between you, Leah, Christian and everyone else, it's like our door doesn't even lock."

"I don't have time right now to explain to you the proper technique for climbing a wall. Let's go Jacob."

"Where are we going again?" I rubbed my eyes.

"To Seattle." Bella explained simply, "We have to go look for Edward."

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Because he should have been home by now. He might be hurt."

"Bella, stop worrying. Edward is a big boy, he knows how to take car of himself." I laid back on my pillows, "Go away."

"No, he would have called if he was coming home. I called him at least a hundred times."

"Mama, just let him do what he does best." Nessie crawled back in next to me.

"Don't make me go alone. Please, Jacob."

"This is not what I had planned for the day Bella." I grumbled when I got out of bed. Thankfully, I had decided to put on some boxers after the fuck fest that Nessie and I had, taking full advantage of the empty house.

"I just need someone to come with me and everyone else went hunting except for Esme. Rose is still here too but she won't go." Bella's eyes actually did look worried.

"Bella, I'm sure he's fine. You know Edward, he's probably just walking back home for some reason." I tried to calm her down.

"No, I think he's hurt. It doesn't feel right."

"Can't you just ask Alice if he'll come home?" Nessie closed her eyes.

"She said he would but didn't know when. I need to find him. He could be hurt. Come on, Jacob." Bella pushed me out of the room.

"Bye Nessie." I said over my shoulder.

"Don't take too long." She called back.

No matter how pointless I thought this little mission of Bella's was, I knew that when something didn't feel right, you had to check it out. I would have already been to Seattle if I was in her position. I just wanted her to calm down. Bella was a pretty calm person so when she got riled up, it was a sight to see.

Thankfully, just like Nessie said, as soon as Bella and I were out of the door, Bella's phone rang.

"Hello...finally...thanks Alice..." Bella hung up.

"You woke me up for nothing?" My face was twitching from anger or tiredness. I couldn't tell which

"Sorry, I just had to know for sure. Alice said he would be back in an hour. You can go back to bed."

"I hate you." I went back inside and climbed into bed.

Nessie didn't ask any questions but wrapped her arms around me as we both fell back to sleep.

The morning came too quickly and when I opened my eyes to look at the clock, it read eight. I would have loved to sleep in but my biological timer wasn't having it.

I got out of bed lightly and did my morning routine.

I sighed and rolled my eyes when I heard Emmett making noises downstairs. I also heard some of the wolves so I guessed that everyone was downstairs waiting on me.

_Great. _

I took my time and finally arrived into the family room to what looked like some family reunion. Everyone was there either eating, watching TV, playing games, annoying each other. Christian was stewing in the corner and I would guess that Leah shot him down again.

"He broke up with Lizzy." Edward answered me, suddenly appearing out of no where, "She didn't take it very well."

"Figures. What happened?" I went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Normal relationship stuff. Flipped out and started screaming." Edward shrugged.

"Where you there? It sounds like you were." I chuckled.

"I might as well have. He's been playing it in his head all morning. She took off with a suitcase last night and said she would be back to get the rest of her stuff later."

"Did we expect anything different?"

"Not really."

Edward and I stood there, listening to the dripping coffee.

"How was your trip to Seattle?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

He sighed, "I found them."

"Really?" That kind of shocked me.

"Yeah and they have an army. Not big but it's more than I expected."

"Of course they do." I groaned.

"Yeah."

"What took you so long? Bella was about to go crazy last night."

"She won't let me forget it." He ran his hands through his hair, "I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Wondering if I should just finish things right there."

"When are we going to do this? I want my life back to normal as soon as possible so that means that we have to finish these Romanians."

"That's why we're all here." He left me in the kitchen and went back into the family room.

_Time to make a game plan. _

_

* * *

_

**HOLY FOUND THE ROMANIANS BATMAN**

**A MESS IS WHAT THIS CHAPTER WAS. EVERYTHING WAS GOING ON. POOR LIZZY THOUGH RIGHT? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF CHRISTIAN JUST CAME HOME AND SAID 'I THINK WE HAVE TO JUST BREAK UP'? I THINK NESSIE HAD THE RIGHT IDEA. THE FIRE IS BACK. HAHAHA**

**I SURE HOPE THINGS TURN OUT WELL BUT YOU KNOW ME, PROBABLY MORE DRAMA! **

**UPDATES WILL BE MORE SPORADIC THAN NORMAL SENSE WORK IS KICKING MY ASS BUT IF YOU JOIN ON TWITTER, I CAN TELL YOU WHEN NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UP. **

**ANYWAY, GO VOTE FOR TWITASTIC AWARDS AND GO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER...AFTER YOU REVIEW OF COURSE. **


	74. Chapter 74

Military Strategy and Story Time

Nessie POV

**WHAT A WEEK HUH? SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, I DON'T GET AS MUCH WRITING DONE AS I USED TO. I DO THE BEST I CAN THOUGH. **

**TODAY, WE HAVE A CHAPTER FINALLY AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS. **

**GO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER SO THAT YOU CAN KNOW WHEN UPDATES ARE AND WHAT'S GOING ON. **

**(at) johnnyboy1029**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Many military historians have attempted to encapsulate a successful strategy in a set of principles.

Sun Tzu defined 13 principles in his _The Art of War_ while Napoleon listed 115 maxims. American Civil War General Nathan Bedford Forrest was more intent on using brute force. I had learned them all, thanks to Jasper and Daddy but didn't really have to use them over my short years.

Of course, one strategy on its own wouldn't be affective if it wasn't in the right hands.

I would have loved to see Sun Tzu, Napoleon, Alexander, Hitler...anyone, go up against my husband and uncle.

The JackAttack, as it had been known since its creation, was a highly effective and simple way to basically take any army down with as little amount of time as possible. In layman's terms, it involved hitting an enemy hard and hitting them fast so that they couldn't recover. It was vicious, it was brutal, it was deadly, it was Jasper and it was certainly Jacob.

It was hard to think of my wolf as a military leader but I saw how everyone looked at him for advice or for guidance when it came to these types of things. He could take any situation, digest it quickly and spit out a simple solution that was not only effective but incredibly easy to follow.

I guess you had to think that way when you were the Alpha of twenty plus wolves.

I held Elena close to my body as everyone listen intently to Jacob and Jasper. They were strategizing and trying to find out the best way to take down an army of Romanians that were only a couple of hours away while still trying to keep things as secretive as possible. A fight in a city was never something that we wanted to do because there was possible cause of loss of human life but also a possibility of exposure.

"That's what they want." Emmett said. He only got smart when we were talking war.

"I agree. They probably want someone to see us and I doubt we can keep things quiet if we're in the city. You know how loud we can get." Grandpa nodded to himself.

"If humans see us, the Volturi will have claims against us. We can't chance that." Jacob chimed in.

I wasn't really saying anything because to be honest, I didn't care. I was up for anything as long as my children were safe and I could just get those Romanians out of my life. I would follow whatever Jacob came up with.

"I think it's safer to just wait until they come for us." Quil said.

"But they could keep growing this army that they have. Right now, it's still fairly small." Daddy was the only one who had actually been to Seattle to see them and I suspected that he was a little more apprehensive about things than he was letting on.

"We can take them. I don't know why everyone's so scared." Colin grumbled.

"We're not scared." Jasper's voice was chilling, "We plan and then we attack. I don't like going into things half assed and we try to create a situation where we have zero losses. I don't think we would want any one of us to not come back from this."

There was a general silence in the room, signaling a consensus. Jacob and I locked eyes from across the room and it was like our mental words were the same.

_What would we do if we lost each other?_

That's why I didn't like things like this. All these scenarios ran through my head when they didn't need to be. The 'what if's' would make a person go crazy if they dwelt on them too much and I had learned to trust Jacob's judgment when it came these situations. It was what he did best.

I had to look away from him because his stare was too intense for me to deal with so early in the morning.

I just brushed my fingers through Elena's hair who was starting to fall back asleep. I knew that if she took a nap right now, she would never get to bed at the right time so I had to do something to keep her awake for the rest of the day.

"Come on Seth, we're going for a walk." I whispered to him from next to me and he jumped up, grabbing Anthony and Jonathan on his way.

No one really acknowledged us as we went out of the back door and I tried to avoid Jacob's eyes at all cost. He was so protective that even a walk could turn into something that needed a secret service detail. I knew where he was coming from and I guessed that some of the wolves would be following us in a couple of minutes.

"Hey, you guys. Wait up." Christian called from behind me.

_I guess a couple of minutes was too long. _

Seth, Anthony and Jonathan were already climbing the back fence and Elena struggled in my arms to get out.

"Can you promise to stay clean?" I asked her.

"Yes, put me down." She squirmed and looked incredibly cute, flailing her arms around but I decided that now wasn't the time for one of her tantrums so I set her on the ground and she took off. She was over the fence faster than I could blink and I was after them quickly.

"They sure can run." Christian said when he caught up with me.

I picked up and small pair of clothes on my way into the forest and could hear Jonathan's playful growling in the distance as he and Seth wrestled in wolf form. I could see Anthony and Elena trying to climb some trees and as long as I could see them, I knew they were ok.

"Yeah, just like Jake and I. We used to race all through these forests when I was younger." I laughed at the memories.

"How old are you exactly?" He asked warily.

"Ten or eleven. I'm not really sure." I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I look twenty-one and always will."

"That's just weird." He shuddered, "My sister-in-law is ten years old but looks like a hot Hooters girl."

"I don't know how I feel about you calling me 'hot'." I had to stifle a laugh. I honestly didn't mind the wolves having a certain liking to me but I knew that it pissed Jacob off beyond his limit.

"I can't help it. You're even on Leah's level. "

_That, _I did not like.

"Ok, let's stop talking about me. How are you doing?" I asked, trying to get off the topic of my hotness.

"Fine." He shrugged, "Just trying to get used to this new life. It's a lot to take in."

"I know. I was scared that you'd run off by now."

"I would have if Jake wasn't faster than me. He would probably drag me back with my tail between my legs."

"Probably." I agreed, "You've done an extraordinary thing you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You've gotten into Jake's inner circle so to speak."

"You sound like a mobster's wife." He laughed.

"That's exactly what this family is. We're every mafia tall tale you've ever heard, come true. Jake doesn't take to new people easily and you have cut into his life. I've never seen him act like this before."

"Maybe it's because I'm family."

"Maybe but I think its more than that. You two just seem...to have known each other your whole lives now that things have calmed down." I twirled a stick in between my fingers as we continued to walk. Seth was entertaining the kids.

"I like it here. I've always felt lost I guess but here...it feels right."

"People seem to be coming around to the idea."

"No one really knows who I am outside of the family. I heard this town was ripe with gossip."

"You have no idea. My mother hated it when she was in school."

"Bella is so cool." Christian said like he was lusting after some comic book heroine.

"Yeah, she really is."

"I've heard the story about her and Edward. She sounds very strong."

"More than you will ever know." I said truthfully, "Everyone is scared of her. No matter what Emmett says."

"I can tell. She just gives him that look and he shuts up." He laughed.

"She can do that with anyone."

"Who is this Volturi clan that she stood down?"

"Do we really have to get into this now?" I almost pleaded. I was in no mood to start with this again.

"I heard it was a good story and it all revolves around you. Who better to tell me."

I started from the beginning...well almost.

I remembered when I was born but everything before that, when I was still inside, was kind of a blur. I barely had clear thoughts back then so it was hard to think back that far. After I was out or more specifically, when I saw Jacob, I could remember things perfectly.

I told him about some of the good times before there was a threat against me, when things were lazy and slow. Back when my world was free of worry or outside pain. It felt good to think about how different my life had become in such a short amount of time.

I was just a child by human standards but had been through more than most elderly people had in their long lives.

I retold my story from my perspective. I didn't really realize how bad things were back then until I actually thought about it. I could have been gone, my whole family could have been gone with a snap of Aro's fingers. Somehow, we were still here and for that, I was extremely grateful.

"So, that's about it." I shrugged, finishing my tale and reflections.

"Wow. You guys sure have been through a lot." Christian said in response.

"There was a lot more after all of that shit. The Volutri hasn't even been the worst of it for me."

"What do you mean?"

I told him snippets and pieces of my time with Maria's coven.

I couldn't bring myself to go through the whole story because I never wanted to think about some of that again.

"You were locked in a cellar for four months?" He asked exaggeratedly.

"Yeah and I never thought I would see anyone again."

"But...didn't Jake look for you or something?"

"Of course. I know he was looking but he would have never found me no matter how hard he tried."

"That's so sad. I feel bad for you two. Do you ever have a break?"

"I've been asking myself that for years and the answer seems to be no." I thought out loud, "To be honest, it's kind of outrageous."

"I promise to make things go back to normal for you." He said so earnestly that I almost laughed at him.

"You don't even know me that well."

"I know that you're my brother's wife, you're the mother of my niecesand nephews. What more do I need to know?"

"You really need a family don't you?" I said, "Not that that's a bad thing but I see how eager you are to fit in around here."

He looked bashful, "Is that so bad? I just met my father for God's sake. How am I supposed to act?"

"Just be yourself. If there's one thing this family hates, it's fake people. Stop trying so hard and I promise you that everyone will warm up a lot quicker."

"What about Seth?" Christian whispered and nodded off into the distance.

"Oh, you won't ever be able to win him over." I shook my head. I didn't want to give Christian false hope so I didn't cut corners, "He's very protective of Jake and I. You're a threat in his eyes."

"A threat of what?"

"Who knows. The thing about Seth is that he's very loyal. He's basically a brother to me and Jacob so if he comes off as cold, it's because he truly does hate you. I'm sorry about that."

"I just wish he could see that I'm not trying to cause anyone harm."

"He doesn't have to like you plus, you imprinted on Leah so that's a whole new story within itself." His eyes lit up at just the mention of her name.

"What's her story?"

"Absolutely not." I held up my hands, "She's where I draw the line."

"What, you don't like her?"

I couldn't help my movements as I nearly slapped my hand on his chest a rapidly played my thoughts for him about almost every time Leah had come at me with yells, screams, nasty words, claws.

Of course my thoughts couldn't help but have a slightly biased edge to them and I wasn't really portraying Leah in the most beautiful light but I needed to see why I hated her and probably always would. She might have changed but she was still Leah on the inside, plain and simple.

When I was done, we were both out of breathe, trying to come back to reality after the more than lifelike thoughts I had just projected.

"What the hell goes on in this family?" I could tell that Christian was so confused.

"I'm just trying to show you that the love of your life isn't so sweet all the time."

"That wasn't Leah. The Leah I know isn't like that."He shook is head.

I wasn't about to get into a fight with him on how I had more than enough evidence to put her good girl image to shame. Who the hell thought she was a goody-goody anyway? Probably only Sue and Christian.

"She has had some run ins with me in the past that would make you a little scared of her." I chose my words carefully so that I didn't upset him.

"She tried to kill you?" It sounded like he didn't even want to think about her that way.

"Yes...twice but it's fine. I've done worse to her."

"I can't believe this. What happened to her that made her so mean?"

"That is one story that you need to take up with her."

"I just need one hint."

Suddenly, it hit me.

Why was Leah so reluctant to give into Christian? I switched the positions in my head and came out with the same equation each time. This situation was exactly the one Leah was in all those years ago with Sam and Emily, just now, she was where Emily once stood.

She was the one breaking up a perfectly happy relationship that would have progressed if she hadn't stumbled upon her imprint. It wasn't as bad as Emily and Sam since Leah wasn't related to Lizzy but I knew that it would still be like a dagger to her heart to be looking at this situation that she was in.

"I can't tell you everything but I think that you really need to talk to her about things." I suggested.

"Why is she fighting me so much?"

"She just needs to take this really slowly. Talk to her." I gave him some encouragement and I didn't know what else I should say. I didn't want to give away too much because this wasn't my story to tell.

"Nessie, I'm hungry." Seth came through the trees panting, hands on his knees, with the kids jumping on his back, "I can't take much more of this." He dramatically fell to the floor with Anthony pulling his hair, Jonathan pounding on his back and it looked like Elena was biting his arm.

"Good Lord, Seth. What have you done to my kids?"

"They're beasts. Get them off of me." He rolled over, taking all three of them with him, "I think I'm going to die in a second."

"You did this to yourself." I chastised, "You probably told them they could climb on you like a jungle gym."

"Yeah, when I'm in wolf form. Now, I can't handle them all."

"Time for lunch." I yelled like I was trying to wrestle barn animals but it did the trick. As usual, Anthony was the first one up and moving, totally bypassing Christian and jumping off of branches to head back home.

Jonathan was next and chased after his brother, stark naked but not caring. Elena didn't move because she knew Seth could carry her faster than either of them could run.

"What are you making?" Seth asked as he got off of the ground.

"I don't cook for you Seth. You're not my child." I started walking back.

"Please, please, please..." Seth was instantly in front of me on his knees with his hands clasped.

"Get off the floor. You look pathetic."

Christian was just laughing quietly in the background.

"Not until you say you'll give me some food. At least a sandwich."

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises." I pulled him up.

We all headed back to the house and just like I thought, I could see Colin and Brady trying to secretly run ahead of us. I suspected that Jake had sent them to make sure we weren't attacked by enemies or something like that.

We made it back in little to no time and after the morning filled with the entire family, the house was empty, void of any life forms except Jake who was sitting at the table.

"Jasper took them all out for fight training. He said we've gotten rusty." He shrugged, "How was your walk?" He asked.

The babies had already gotten into their chairs and were looking at me expectantly. Christian sat at the table and Seth went to the couch.

"Good, I learned a lot." Christian replied.

"I told him some more about me and Leah." I gave Jake a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

"I see and what do you think about that?"

"That wasn't Leah. She was just a little messed up. I think she's great now." Christian said, trying to convince himself.

"Yeah, well Sam really fucked her up."

I hadn't given Christian any details about that whole thing and I hoped that he just let that last statement pass on by. I quickly went into the kitchen so that I could avoid whatever they were about to talk about.

"What did Sam do?" Christian's voice got angry.

"Just talk to her about it." Jake deflected.

"You opened the door so tell me what's going on." Christian spoke loudly.

"Dude, take it down in there." Seth shouted from the couch, "If I have to get up, you're going to get an ass full of my foot."

"Shut up Seth." Christian snarled.

That was the wrong thing to say to Seth and made sure that I didn't get into the middle of this. This was pack business and I was just more than happy to make lunch while they fought.

Thankfully, Jake was able to calm them down before my house was destroyed.

I made some pizza for lunch so that everyone could have some and I didn't have to make separate dishes. We sat around the table, all seven of us, in complete silence. Seth glared at Christian, Christian glared at Seth, Jake just made sure that no one was jumping across the table, I was making sure that the kids weren't making a mess and it was the weirdest lunch I had ever experienced.

"So...what was the conclusion we came to about this whole Romanian thing?" I asked, trying to get some form of neutral conversation going.

"We're going to go up to Settle, fight them on their own turf, in a couple of days." Jake said dryly, "It shouldn't be too bad. We have a lot more resources than they do so we should come out on top. We just have to figure out how to keep things quiet."

"I want to go." I said quickly before Jake could interpret.

"Nessie, you know you can't do that." Jake sighed.

"Yes I can and don't try to tell me that I need to stay here because I won't do it. I'm coming with you." I was firm with my tone so he knew that I wasn't playing around.

"I can't take care of you if I have to worry about your well being." Jake shook his head.

"Who says I need you to take care of me. I'm not helpless."

"I know that but..."

I cut him off, "Just stop trying to convince me to stay. I'm going." I said with a hint of finality.

We started at each other for a silent minute, Seth and Christian were forgotten.

"Don't push me Nessie. You're not going."

I didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. If a knife was near, I would have thrown it but as it was, I could just sit and stare, not backing down.

We all knew that I was going to be involved in this war no matter what. There was a threat against me and my children. I was going to handle it.

_Bring it on! _

* * *

**HOLY MILTARY WAR ON THE HORIZON BATMAN**

**POOR CHRISTIAN. HE JUST CAN'T CATCH A BREAK CAN HE. HE JUST TRIES TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPY BUT THAT'S IMPOSIBLE IN THIS FAMILY. **

**LET'S SEE...WHAT'S NEXT? I GUESS WE HAVE TO GET LEAH BACK INTO THE STORY SOMEHOW, OF COURSE THE ROMAIAN DRAMA NEEDS TO BE SOLVED, A BABY CHAPTER WILL BE COMING UP SHORTLY AND I'M REALLY THIRSTY FOR SOME LEMMONADE. ANYONE ELSE? OF COURSE YOU ARE YOU NASTY READERS. LOOK OUT FOR THAT LATER. :)**

**GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER, GO NOMINATE ME FOR A TWITASTIC AWARD AND THEN GO REWVIEW**

**YOU'VE BEEN DOING SO WELL WITH THEM. KEEP EM' COMING. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	75. Chapter 75

A Trip to Seattle and Back

Jacob POV

**I KNOW, I KNOW. KILL ME FOR THE SLOW UPDATES. I HATE THAT I CAN'T GIVE YOU GUYS CHAPTERS LIKE I WANT BUT REAL LIFE IS A BITCH AS YOU COULD PROBABLY GUESS. IM TRYING THOUGH SO SO I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU ALL. **

**I THINK WE NEED A RECAP. IN THVC LAND, EDWARD FOUND THE ROMANIANS AND EVERYONE IS PLANNING. WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE IS SAFE SO THIS BATTLE NEEDS TO BE WELL THOUGHT OUT. **

**I NOTICED THAT I WAS REALLY THIRSTY LAST WEEK SO LET'S START THIS CHAPTER OUT WITH SOME SERIOUS LEMONADE SHALL WE...**

**ENJOY...**

It all belongs to SM

* * *

I was asleep, for the first time in months. My mind and body were both shut off.

I needed rest because even though I wasn't scared, tomorrow was going to be the day everyone went out to Seattle to finish this shit.

Edward knew where the Romanians were, he knew how many they had, we had been over their weaknesses, their strengths, anything that would help but it was highly unlikely that we would lose any kind of battle against them. Call me cocky or overconfident but I knew what we were working with.

We were solid and I wasn't too worried. This was all going to be finished shortly.

Even though I was sleeping, I was never truly out. Maybe that came from years on high alert or the years I spent patrolling but I had become more of a light sleeper as I got older. So that's how I knew someone was looking at me. I could feel it.

I let out a groan, "What can I do for you Nessie?" I asked, my voice still asleep.

"Just go back to sleep. I like watching you." She said quietly. I felt her finger trace the muscles of my torso.

She knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

"You woke me up." I complained, my eyes still closed.

"I"m sorry. You look so cute when you're sleeping." He finger went lower to my stomach.

"I'm vulnerable when I'm sleeping. Its not cute. That's not the right word." I corrected her.

"I say it's cute."

I peeked through one eye and found Nessie, propped up on her elbow, watching me with soft eyes.

"Nessie, I want to sleep." I whined.

"I can't."

"Well then go into the guestroom and read or something. Go cook, watch TV, anything but let me sleep."

"I'm bored. I want to go wake up the babies but I want them to get their rest."

"And what about their father? Don't you want him to get some sleep?"

"Not so much." She dipped her finer lower to the waistband of my boxers.

_Damn her. _

"Nessie..." I warned.

"What's wrong with having a little fun? I'm too tense to sleep." I heard her say and even with my eyes closed, I could tell you that her bottom lip was in a slight pout that she would expect me to kiss away.

"I can't right now. I need to be at my best tomorrow."

"But I need a distraction."

"Like I said, go read a book." I rolled over and felt Nessie follow me.

She rested her chin in between my shoulder and neck, "Please, Jakey..."

"I don't like it when you call me that." I snarled.

"You never minded before. You said I could."

"Yeah, when you were five."

"You can't tell me that you don't want to have sex with your hot wife." I felt the smile on her lips as she kissed my neck.

"I don't want to have sex with my wife." I muttered even though it wasn't true and we both knew it.

_Would I ever be able to deny her? _

Hell no!

"Wake up." She pushed me.

"But..I need to rest." I was stalling because it was funny to watch her get so riled up.

"You went to bed early. Wake up." She bit me. She actually bit my shoulder and the pain was a bitch but something happened in me sexually that I couldn't ignore.

I flipped over, pinning Nessie into the bed with her hands clasped in mine above her head.

"You'll pay for that missy." I attacked her neck with my mouth, sucking, nibbling, biting.

"Wait, I don't like this position." Nessie pushed me off of her, "Sit against the headboard." She commanded and I followed like a child.

I moved so that my back was leaning against the headboard, my arms waiting for Nessie to climb back in.

When our lips met she sighed contentedly into my mouth, the sound driving me further. My hands crept down lower to her neck and down her back, pulling her closer onto my lap. I had to stifle a groan as she ground into my growing erection. Nessie's hands snaked into my hair, pulling deliciously and softly at the same time.

She pulled back, panting heavily. "Undress me, please," she begged.

I felt myself harden even more at her comment.

_She knew exactly what I liked! _

Emboldened by her words, I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her backwards, granting me better access to remove her clothes.

Her face was flushed, her eyes hooded in lust and hair disheveled from our kissing. She looked gorgeous.

I tugged on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and hinting to her to pick her arms up. Once her shirt was gone, she was basically naked. She never slept in anything but her underwear and by chance, she had on a shirt. Thankfully, she was pants less so I didn't have to do much work.

She laid down, head against a pillow and lifted her butt up, thinking that I was going straight in for the kill but I wasn't at that point yet.

With all her outer clothes now off, I sat back on my heels between her legs, admiring her form.

She was truly stunning. All shapely and woman. I hadn't had time to just look at her in what felt like years so I took every second I could to soak her up. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching boy shorts, working to accentuate her already amazing curves.

"Am I...am I okay?" She asked, probably nervous from my blatant gawking.

"More than okay. You're incredible," I told her, making eye contact.

My erection was straining painfully hard now against the fabric of my boxers and I brushed my hand over it, hoping to provide some friction.

I crawled forward on all fours, hovering above her body. Leaning down, I rested my weight on my forearms and began kissing her neck. I moved my left hand down to gently cup her breast, kneading as I worked kisses down her body.

Reaching her cloth covered nipple, I gently nipped at the hardened peak, causing her back to arch and her hands to find purchase in my hair.

"Jacob, that feels so good," She breathed.

I repeated my ministrations on her other breast, eliciting a throaty moan from her that was only spurring me on further.

"What about you? I want you naked."She said while my mouth was busy working.

"Nessie," I panted, "You're going to test me too much. I won't want to stop."

"I know," She replied, stroking her fingers through my hair, "I don't want you to stop."

"I want to make this last."

"Everything, Jacob. Take everything off." Nessie sat up and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and shrugging out of it. She then hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down as well, lifting her butt up to do so.

I couldn't help but stare, letting my eyes trail up and down her body.

"Well?" Nessie asked, looking suddenly ravenous. "What about you?"

I wasn't even listening to her. My brain was just going crazy, looking at her incredible body.

"Jacob!" She snapped at me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just spacing out." I took a deep breath and then pulled my black boxers off, letting them slide down my legs before scooting out of them.

She reached out, grasping the base of my erection and stroked upwards, her lip twitched with excitement. Mine did the same as my head bent back.

I leaned forward and took my middle and index finger, running it from her opening up to her clit, spreading the wetness that had pooled there.

I knelt down between her thighs, stroking the insides softly.

"You're not ready." I pushed my fingers into her, trying to stretch her.

"I'm fine Jacob."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Jacob, please." She arched her back as my fingers found her G-spot while still opening her up at the same time.

I crawled up her body so I was hovering over her. She took hold of my erection, alining our bodies and tugged gently, urging me forward.

I eased in slowly, despite her wishes, watching her face for any signs of pain.

When she winced, I stilled. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt, really. It's just, stretching me."

I felt my ego swell when she told me I was stretching her. No matter how many times we did this, I didn't think I would ever get used to her moaning my name or urging me on. That still didn't mean I didn't want to be safe. I knew I still had the potential to hurt her from my instincts or my...length. I wanted her to be safe.

"More, please." She requested.

I pushed forwards more until I was fully sheathed in her. I bit my lip. She was so tight, so hot, so wet and ready for me.

"You feel so good Nessie. So fucking fucking good. Jesus Christ," I groaned.

"Move, please."

I obliged, thrusting slowly in and out of her. She was so tight it was incredible. This was too amazing to put into words. I was worried that I was going to come too quickly.

"Oh, God. Jacob." Nessie moaned, digging her nails in my back. She lifted her legs up to wrap around my waist, the new angle allowing me even deeper inside her.

"Fuck!" I hissed, bowing my head into the crook of her neck. I kissed her there, my tongue lapping at the slightly salty skin.

"Just keep going." Nessie said in between breaths.

"I'm going to come soon, Nessie." I told her. I moved a hand between our bodies to where we were joined and found her swollen bud, rubbing furiously.

"Jacob. _Jacob!_," She moaned and began gyrating her hips. "I feel so... so full."

"Are you close, Nessie? Are you going to come?" I asked, praying she was.

"Yes, so close. So close," She moaned.

I felt her begin to contract around me, her movements stilled. I lifted my head up to watch her. Her face was contorted in pleasure, her mouth open in a silent moan.

Watching her release brought mine and I swore loudly, pumping furiously into her as I felt myself spew everything I had.

I pulled out of her after the last aftershocks of my orgasm subsided.

Nessie was lying still, her chest heaving.

I laid on my back and she rolled over, snuggling into me and hitching her leg across my body. I pulled the comforter from the bottom of the bed on top of us.

"Geez, at this rate, you'll be pregnant again in no time." I joked.

"If that even could happen, I don't think we could handle anymore right now." She calmed down from her sky high orgasm and her breath was still ragged.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the morning." She kissed my chest, "I don't want you to go anywhere."

After strong convincing and a lot of shouting, I had gotten Nessie to stay here with the babies. She didn't realize that I need her here just in case something happened to me. I didn't want our children to grow up without any parents and maybe that was being a bit overly dramatic but I wasn't taking any chances.

"I have to go. I have to finish this." I held her tighter, "Everyone will be back as soon as possible."

"You promise me that you'll take care of everyone?" She asked worriedly, "Seth and Christian will be ok right? Promise me."

"They'll be fine."

"Ok." She wrapped her arm around my chest.

We were both drifting back to sleep but like before, I could feel someone's eyes on me. Nessie must have felt them also because she shifted against my body. I opened my eyes and found Jonathan, sucking his thumb, standing near the bed in his blue pajamas.

We just looked at each other for a second and he didn't make a move.

"Uh...Nessie." I shook her, "I think you need to put on some clothes."

"Why?" She complained and rubbed her leg against mine.

"Because our son his here." I answered.

She lifted her head up and saw Jonathan whose head was tilted, still sucking on his thumb, "Oh." She slithered under the covers and got our clothes off of the floor. She threw me some boxers and I put them on before pulling back the covers so that Johnny could get in.

He held his arms up and I lifted him into the bed in between Nessie and I.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and moved some hair out of his face, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." He shook his head and snuggled up to Nessie who wrapped her arms around him.

"I think he's scared about tomorrow." Nessie whispered.

Even though he wasn't coming, I knew that Jonathan had an instinctual link to the pack and he could feel the tense air surrounding us. He was scared and it had been written on his face since we started planning.

I quickly found out that just because he was silent most of the time didn't mean that he wasn't comprehending everything he heard. He was soaking it all up and he knew how grave this fight could turn out if things went the wrong way. What he didn't understand was that we had all been through this before.

We knew how to fight and we knew what we were doing so there was no need to worry.

"Everything's going to be fine." I hugged him closer.

"I don't want you to go." His soft voice came through his throat with a hint of fear. His speech was perfectly clear for a three year old, well a nine-month old but you know what I mean.

"Daddy's going to be fine." Nessie reassured him.

"Can I go?" He asked.

"No!" I said a little too loudly and he cringed slightly, "I mean, no. I don't want you to get hurt. You can stay here and everything is going to be fine."

"I want to go." He pouted just like Nessie did and I couldn't help but see the resemblance in their faces.

"You can't go. You have to stay safe here and protect Anthony and Elena."

It took us half and hour of talking but Nessie and I finally got Jonathan to sleep. He didn't want to leave the bed so we just let him stay in between us as we drifted off ourselves. Once again, I was almost at the brink of closing my eyes when I felt a soft hand trying to pull at the covers.

"Who is it this time?" Nessie asked without opening her eyes.

I rolled over to see Elena with her normal, wide-eyes that made her look so cute. I couldn't resist. I lifted her up into the bed, right next to Jonathan.

"You can't sleep either?" I asked and she nodded.

"You might as well go get Anthony so that we can get some sleep." Nessie said.

"He'll come in soon enough."

I was finally able to get some rest an hour later and Anthony wasn't in bed when I closed my eyes but when I work up, there he was smack-dab in between Nessie and I.

He was silent through the night so I didn't even realize he was there.

I climbed out of bed and just sat there for a second with my legs touching the floor.

After I just let my thoughts wander for a couple of minutes, I just decided to bite the bullet and get up. I hopped out of bed and did my morning routine before heading downstairs.

Seth was already on the couch, trying to scrunch his body onto the sofa.

"Seth!" I shouted to get him up.

He fell onto the floor and his lip quivered as he showed his teeth like an animal but he calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Why didn't you use the guestroom?" I shook my head and went into the kitchen.

"I was too sleepy to get up the stairs." He said, "I didn't feel like it."

We both sat at the table, with nothing to do but wait. It wasn't like anyone was in a hurry to get to Seattle. Everyone was just trying to bide time I guess.

"What's the plan for today?" Seth asked as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"I don't know. I guess we just go..." I shrugged.

"Well this should be fun." He said sarcastically with a little too much enthusiasm.

Seth and I just sat in our spots and we didn't really say much but waited for Nessie and the babies to get up. Elena came down early and immediately jumped into Seth's lap and put her head underneath his chin. I couldn't watch their interaction so I went to make some breakfast.

Nessie carried Anthony and Jonathan down a little while later and the air was still as tense inside the house. Seth was doing a good job of entertaining the kids while Nessie watched me cook.

"Are you nervous?" She asked as she sat on the counter.

"No, why should I be?"

"Because you're about to basically go to war."She sighed, "I'm nervous."

"We've been through this before."

"We're always going through this. I want some time to ourselves."

"I promise, we'll get some vacation time soon."

"I don't want to be dealing with this every six months. I don't want to be running all the time." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Calm down." I pushed myself in between her legs, "We're all going to be fine. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry when my husband is about to go fight some crazy vampires. I want to come."

"Nessie, we talked about this. You can't go."

"I know but I _want _to." She stressed, "Just promise me that you'll be safe." Her hands went to my face, touching everything she could.

"I'll be back as soon as all this is over."

"And make sure you call me when you come home. I need to know that you're ok."

I nodded at her request and kissed her softly, forgetting about the eggs on the stove.

All in all, there was a group of about forty of us who left an hour later after long goodbyes to Nessie, the babies, Esme and Colin who I made stay back even though he fought me on it. I needed someone to keep in contact with back home.

Edward was the only one who knew exactly where we were going so he led the way. Half the wolves were already phased and even though we were trying to deal with this quickly, our trip was a little more leisurely. No one was in a hurry to get this going.

"So what should I expect?" Christian asked as he walked next to me. He had to talk kind of loud because Emmett and Jasper were running through the trees, smashing into each other and creating a hell of a lot of noise.

"Nothing. Once you're phased and get into it, your instincts will take over." I tried to calm him down.

"Maybe I should do some more training with Jasper?"

"You'll do fine. Just watch for the fangs." Seth patted his back with an evil grin and went off laughing.

"He still doesn't like me that much does he?"

"I doubt he ever will." I said truthfully, "How is that whole Leah situation going by the way."

"Not well but at least she's talking to me. We mostly just argue but I'm breaking her down. I can feel it."

"Well good luck with that."

The group made it to Settle two hours later, which was a really slow pace but we didn't mind. We went around the outskirts of the city and Alice was already on guard with her visions but couldn't really see much since us wolves were with her. She would hang back to try every couple of minutes though.

We were all on high alert and our senses were at their peak. The wolves had to phase out because I didn't want them risking being seen and it looked kind of weird to have a group as big as ours just walking around but we had better things to worry about than secrecy.

"They're on the south side, near the wharf." Edward said as we neared the location.

"Everyone needs to be ready."

The wharf was a location right on the harbor that was overlooking the water with hundreds of fisherman boats docked. There were warehouses everywhere and since it was raining pretty heavily with lots of cloud coverage, we didn't have to worry about sparkly skin

"Number 45." Edward counted off the warehouses and we followed him to the back of a huge, rustic building that looked like an airport hanger. A horrible stench wafted through the air and I knew what it was before I could even think. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was but the look on Edward's face told me differently.

We didn't waste anytime opening the door and getting inside but found an entirely horrific scene.

There was blood and bodies everywhere, evidence of the Romanians dining experiences here in Seattle. Every age could be found among the massacre. Young, old, college kids, toddlers, grandmas with their walkers, there was about one hundred bodies thrown in every direction.

"This..." Emmett was silent like the rest of us.

"What happened?" Christian asked.

"What do you think happened?" Seth snapped at him, "We were too late to save anyone."

"We should have been watching them closer." Carlisle said with a disapproving voice.

Edward bent down and looked through the jacket of a body whose face was practically gnawed off. Good thing we all had strong stomachs or this site would have sent us running to the hills.

"He's from New Jersey." Edward read the kid's drivers license, "Probably on vacation. That's why we haven't been getting any murder alerts on the news. All these people weren't from around here."

We looked around at the bodies that looked so lifeless and so...dead.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Rose shook her head.

No one really knew what else to say. We had failed at our goal to protect . These Romanians were here because of us and we had done nothing to stop them.

Suddenly, Alice's ears perked up and her eyes clouded over in a foggy haze, "I'll be right back." She dashed out of the warehouse and up the forest covered hill outside. Just from the look in her face, I knew something grave was going on so I followed her before anyone could stop me.

I made sure to stay a little behind her so that she could see her visions but by the time I had reached the top of the hill overlooking the city, she was sitting, not moving.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"We made a mistake. We never should have left." She turned to me and her face fell, "They went around us."

"Around us where?" My body began to vibrate.

"They tricked us. They went to Forks."

I was phased and through the woods in a fraction of second.

_How could I be so stupid?_

The trip to Seattle had been a complete waste of time. All our planning had been for nothing because I had left my wife and my children practically unprotected.

* * *

**HOLY ULTAMITE CLIFFHANGER BATMAN**

**I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT THERE BUT I HAD TO CUT IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY ANYTHING SPECIAL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW IS A BABY CHAPTER. I KNOW WE'VE BEEN MISSING THE BABIES BUT THEY WILL BE BACK. **

**WHO KNOWS WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, HOPEFULLY ON SUNDAY AT THE LATEST, BUT IF YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITER, YOU CAN GET NOTIFICATIONS. I REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY GOOD SO I HAVE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WRITING. SORRY. :(**

**ON ANOTHER SAD NOTE, WE ARE NEARING THE END OF THIS SERIES. WE'VE BEEN WITH THIS THING FOR ABOUT A FULL YEAR. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? A FULL YEAR OF THVC IS INCREDIBLE BUT ALL THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. THERE'S LOTS OF LOOSE ENDS TO CLEAN UP BUT MAYBE...FIVE MORE CHAPTERS? I'M NOT SURE BUT I DON'T WANT TO STOP WRITING. I HATE TO LEAVE MY CHARACTERS BEHIND. **

**I ONCE SAID THAT THERE WOULD BE A SETH AND ELENA STORY AND THAT STILL MIGHT HAPPEN BUT NOT FOR A LONG TIME. I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THAT ONE FOR A LONG TIME SO DONT RUSH ME. HAHAHAHAHA**

**ANYWAY, GO REVIEW. I LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY**


	76. Chapter 76

Battling Babies

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE HAD A BABY CHAPTER BUT HERE IT IS. I FEEL SO BADLY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT DON'T FRET. I'M NOT DEAD BUT THANKS FOR THE LOVE. **

**WE NEED A RECAP, YES? **

**SO IN THVC LAND, JACOB AND ALMOST EVERYONE ELSE WENT TO SEATTLE TO HANDLE THE ROMANIANS AS WE REMEMBER BUT THEY GOT THERE AND SUPRISE! NO ROMANIANS. IT WAS ALL A TRICK. OH NO! THEY HAVE TO HURRY HOME. I HOPE THEY MAKE IT IN TIME. **

**THIS SHOULD BE FUN. OH AND ON ANOTHER NOTE, WE SHOULD ALL BE PROUD OF OURSELVES. THVC PART 1 WAS NOMINATED FOR A TWITASTIC AWARD. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE. **

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Anthony William Black**

I sat with a scowl on my face as I watched Jonathan fawn over Diana. It was getting to be ridiculous.

Since she had come along, he totally ignored me. I was left alone because he suddenly found him a new best friend. I knew what was going on over there while she taught him how to color in the lines and his goofy grin never left his face.

_What was I supposed to do? _

I'm bored now that he found someone else to play with.

Dad and basically everyone else had left to go to Seattle about an hour ago, leaving us with Mom, Grandma Esme and Colin who was outside asleep in wolf form. I would rather be out there with them, fighting than sitting in here watching my brother pathetically throw himself at Diana.

Was he even old enough to know what the hell was going on in his head?

Of course he wasn't. Who did he think he was? This wasn't anything all like Grandpa Edward explained infatuation to me. I think Johnny just liked something pretty to look at and Diana definitely fit that bill. She fawned over him just as much as he was over her. It was disgusting and I could see a little crush developing there.

They were only about two years apart so I guess it was ok but my little brother was too young to be thinking about that kind of thing. He needed to get his head in the game because we had bigger things to worry about than his sudden liking to our foster great aunt.

I shook my head and decided to try Elena for some fun. She was sitting on the floor in the corner reading one of her books. I walked over on unsteady legs and plopped down next to her.

She turned her back without even looking up from her book, "Go away." She spoke as clear as an older person and our speech would have dumbfounded any college professor with how well we talked.

"No, I'm bored." I got up to sit in front of her.

"Go read." She gave me a steely glare.

"That's stupid. Play with me." I said pathetically.

"Why can't you go play by yourself?" She huffed, closing her book.

"Because that's boring. Let's play cards." I got up and walked over to the table where Grandma kept her playing cards before going back over to Elena who had cleared a spot for us.

Like a seasoned pro, she took the deck of cards from me and her tiny hands shuffled them like we were at a high stakes table in Las Vegas. Who knew she was such a badass?

She kept her glare on me as the cards flew through her hands, creating a slapping noise that was very intimidating but we had been taught well. Uncle Jasper and Emmett had us playing cards almost every day so this wasn't anything we weren't used to.

"What are we playing?" She asked as she shuffled the deck again.

"Gin." I put my hands on the small table we were playing on.

"I don't like that game."

"You're not playing poker." Mom yelled from the kitchen. She didn't like us playing that because our Uncles always made bets that she found inappropriate.

"Fine, gin it is." Elena smirked. She was a beast at card games but I was catching up to her.

Our semi-advanced brains allowed us to play quickly and expertly. That along with the fact that we had the best teachers in the world, I bet we could win a whole butt load of money in Vegas.

She handed out the cards without looking and the game progressed as easily as if we were on one of those championship games on TV. She won most of the hands but I wasn't doing so badly. Once they realized Elena and I were playing, Diana and Jonathan wanted to join. I was more reluctant to let them but Elena kicked me under the table so I shut my mouth.

We played for awhile and I didn't know how long but Diana was kicking out butts.

Suddenly, a very restless Colin burst through the door and totally bypassed us, heading into the kitchen. Mom, Grandma Esme and him talked in hushed voices while the four of us looked at each other wearily.

_Something was going on!_

What happened? I knew I should have went with them. I might be a baby but no one can deny that I can kick some major ass. Why did Dad make me stay home? Now they were out there without any kind of protection.

"What should we do?" Mom asked in a quiet voice but if I let my hearing venture out, I could kind of understand her.

"Jake said that he's almost here. Don't go outside." Colin answered her.

He's coming back?

Why would he be coming back unless some of the plans had changed. Why didn't anyone ever keep me in the loop? I swear. I could be so much help if they kept me informed.

"What's going on?" Diana asked. We all shrugged with suggestive motions. We knew something was happening but as to what, we had no idea.

There was a rapid knock at the door and I jumped slightly startled at the noise. Colin came out of the kitchen and stood near the door, listening to other side. He opened it after a second and Leah walked in.

_Great. This bitch is back. _

She pushed her way into the house.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Mom came out of the kitchen, "I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"I can't stop moving around. I'm jittery. I went for a run and couldn't stop."

"That's because you're connected to Christian and he's feeling the same thing." Colin replied, "It's called imprinting."

"I know that. I'm not stupid." Leah snapped in her vicious tone, "How are they? Did the find anything?"

Mom, Esme and Colin looked at each other wearily. It was that same look that told me there was something they were keeping from us kids. I didn't take my eyes off of them so that I could gauge their facial expressions but no one was giving up any clues. I didn't know what to think about this new development in events.

If I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed the small shifting of the air that seemed to chill me to the bone.

"They're here."I heard someone say but I couldn't be sure who it was because my senses were only focused on the forest beyond the windows.

**Elena Marie Black**

I felt my entire body collapse within itself as my shield threw out so much force, I almost couldn't stand it.

I had no control over it at this stage. If my shield wanted to come out, then it would. This could only mean one thing.

Danger was near.

I felt my body become air light as the shield left me and I didn't know how far I was throwing it out but I would guess quite a ways because it was taking some energy to keep it up.

We all looked to the forest where a very scary looking man was peeking over the brush with a wicked scowl.

I felt Diana shaking next to me, literally shaking and her teeth were chattering with sound of clinking bells.

"That's him." She spoke softly and trembled further.

Grandma Esme made a beeline for her daughter and picked her up into a tight hug. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but Diana calmed down considerably, burying her face into Esme's hair.

I left the group to sit in the corner. I needed to concentrate to keep this force field up.

More people were coming out of the forest, led by a menacing looking man who had deep eyes made of fire. I pushed myself harder to the point of pain and felt them at the borders of my shield.

"Are you ok Lainey?" Mama asked me and I was suddenly in her arms. My eyes were closed and my head started hurting from the weight of pressure from outside but I knew I was stronger than them.

"Just keep it up as long as you can." Mama ran her hand through my hair, calming me further.

I felt Johnathan phase next to me and Colin had to hold Anthony back from charging the window. I could count each and every person outside. I estimated around one hundred and I could hear them clearly.

_What the hell is this? _

_Why can't we get in? _

_What's going on? _

_Someone try to break it? _

_We have to get in? I can smell them..._

I got more scared but didn't let myself falter. I had to keep myself going.

"Where is Jacob?" Colin growled, "He should be here by now. We can't hold them off forever."

"You're such a little bitch." Leah said, "Bring them on."

"Leah, there are children in here." Esme scolded.

"Yeah, badass children who can kick butt. Let em' loose."

"Can you shut up. She's concentrating." Mama snapped.

Nothing was going to stop me from keeping this going. I had to keep this up but the weight of everything was quickly crashing down on me.

I could hear the snarling from one of my brothers, I couldn't' tell which one. Jonathan was running around the room, trying to get out and attack while Anthony was already itching to have some blood on his hands and if it wasn't for Colin calming him down, I think we would have had a quickly heated war.

I breathed deeply to try and clear my mind of all thoughts, doing just like Grandma Bella taught me. I felt them pushing on my brain, trying to get past me but I was strong. What felt like forever must have only been a couple of seconds because when I opened my eyes, everything was the way it was when I closed them. Nothing had changed except for the massive army of mean men I saw circling the house.

"Hurry up." Anthony yelled at me.

There were sudden amounts of force against me and I saw some of the vampires outside trying to charge the house but were thrown back just like Emmett had been the first time he tried to break my border.

The weight against me was so great that I didn't know how much long I could keep this up.

I didn't mean to but my body snapped back like a rubber band and I felt my mind shut down completely.

I had failed.

**Jonathan Edward Black**

_Finally! _

_Ass kicking time. _

I could feel the air change as Elena's shield was lifted from the house and a sudden rush of force came from outside.

The vampires were in the house in a second. The huge glass wall was shattered into a million pieces as they flooded in.

Colin was phased next to me and it was only a matter of time before we heard the screams of vampires being ripped apart.

Grandma Esme already started the fire in the middle of the room and I saw Mom rip a head precisely without hesitation or faltering. Anthony was having the time of his life and about four vamps that were circling him were on the floor with deep marks running through their bodies, their screams echoing off of the walls.

I bit down on the first thing I could find, which happened to be someone's leg. I clamped down and didn't let go until I was thrown backwards into the opposite wall but I was up like a lightening bolt.

There was so much movement and so many people around that I didn't know where to look first.

I started running towards someone who looked especially fishy in the corner but before I could even move, I was lifted up by strong, cold hands. I felt the wind whip through my fur as I floated into the forest.

I bit and scratched, trying to reach anything but the hold was too strong and I couldn't move.

"You're a feisty one." A cold voice spoke to me.

I snarled in response and his fingers grabbed my fur tightly, telling me to shut up. It hurt but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I couldn't hear anyone following us and I tried to see where we were going but he was too fast for my eyesight to work right.

I was thrown on the ground hard in the middle of a group of tress deep in the forest. I didn't know where we were and even though the sun was out behind the clouds, the tall trees made it impossible for any light to get to the ground.

I was on all fours once I hit the floor and tried to see what was going on.

"Pipe down dog." A vampire with red eyes and a fierce look was in front of me.

I charge him but was jolted back with a quick hit to the face. I let out a yelp of pain but it didn't hurt that badly.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you." He inched closer with a feral look about him that almost made me scared.

I backed up until my back hit the trunk of a tree and looked for anything that I could use as a weapon besides my teeth or claws because obviously they weren't working.

"Don't try to run doggie. Your siblings will be joining you shortly."

My ears perked up at the mention of Seth and Elena. My throat erupted in a growl and I saw my adversary slightly quiver but he hid it well.

_Jonathan! _I heard Dad's voice in my head and looked around for any sign of him until realized it was the wolf connection.

_What do I do? He's going to hurt me._ I felt it was ok to show my true feelings to Dad because he would help me. I was scared, plain and simple..

_Keep him held off as long as you can. I'm coming! Just stay away from his teeth. _

_How long? _

_Two minutes. Don't move._

I had to shut him out so that I could focus on the vampire that was walking closer and since I couldn't back up any further, I could feel my end was near.

I tried to run to the left, taking him off guard but I was no match from a full grown killer. He blocked my path easily and actually laughed at me.

"Don't try it pup. I can snap your neck in a second if I wanted to." He moved slightly so that he was covering my paths even more. He stood up straighter and I saw his ears twitch.

I let my hearing travel out and was met with the sound of silence. It was too much silence.

Within an instant, Anthony and Elena were at me side, thrown onto the ground in a heap of leaves and sticks.

Anthony was up in a second and the vampire in front of us was on the floor, writhing in pain while scratches bled their way through his stone skin. It was a gruesome sight to watch but invigorating at the same time.

Elena's shield was up so I knew we were safe as long as she kept it together and concentrated.

I was about to reopen the connection with Dad but there was no need. He was in between us and the vampire in a second with a monstrous bark that made the leaves above fall from the trees. His fighting stance was menacing and Anthony stopped whatever he was doing partly because Dad was here but I also think he was kind of scared, just like I was.

_I would hate to be on the wrong side of Dad!_

Dad charged like a freakin' tank and I thought he was going to get there but two vampires came out of nowhere, knocking him down hard.

I tried to help him but Elena wouldn't let me. She kept her shield up. We had found that she could keep anyone out or anything in and even though us siblings could pass through her field, we wouldn't be able to if she didn't want us to.

"You can't go out there." She spoke softly while still concentrating.

I barked at her.

"He's handling it."

There was twisting, snarling from both Dad and the vampires who were trying to take him down.

I couldn't really see what was going on because it was all happening so quickly but I tried to keep up.

Dad was a ferocious beast and I saw vampire limbs flying everywhere around us. It looked like they didn't stand a chance.

It took a total of three minutes before the vampires were obliterated, nothing more than a heap of piled appendages on the forest floor.

It was like a car crash that you couldn't look away from.

Once Dad was done and circled the area, he phased out, I did the same and Elena's shield was lifted.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been here." We were all wrapped in his arms and I thought my eyes were going to bug out.

"Are they gone?" Elena's voice was trembling.

"Not yet. I'm going to take you guys away from here and then we're going to finish this. Don't worry, everything's going to be ok.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he was right. Nothing was going to hurt us with him around."

* * *

**HOLY KILLER BABIES BATMAN**

**THAT WAS JUST A WHIRLWIND OF STUFF TO GET THROUGH BUT ITS NOT OVER YET, I PROMISE YOU THAT. **

**IM SO PROUD OF MY BABIES. THEY ARE SERIUOS ASS KICKERS AND I LOVE THEM ALL. HAHAHAHA**

**MORE ROMAIAN BUTT KICKING TO COME**

**GO VOTE FOR THE TWITASTIC AWARDS**

http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

**GO JOIN ME ON TWITTER**

johnnyboy1029

**GO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	77. Chapter 77

Hello Faithful Readers,

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but it isn't. Surprise!

And it's nothing bad so don't think it is.

I actually have good news. As you might know, both of my stories _The Half-Vampire Chronicles Part1 _and _La Dolce Vita: Hollywood Living _were nominated for TwiTastic Awards. This is a new award for fanfiction and the first time I got nominated for anything so I'm really excited.

Anyway, I would love it if you would go vote. Obviously, LDV is in the best Bella/Edward category and THVC is in the Jacob/Nessie one but there are a lot of stories on the list.

Go vote! I need you all to help me out! You can go to the link below and just navigate yourself to the voting page. Voting ends this weekend on July 3 so there are only a couple of days left.

http:/twitasticawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

In other news, I have written a couple of chapters for my new story. Sorry for all you THVC fans but this is an all human, Bella/Edward one. The Seth and Elena story will take a long time for me to get out there but it's coming so hold off for awhile.

The title of the new story is _There Will be Blood. _

**IT'S AN ALL HUMAN, BELLA/EDWARD STORY THAT'S FAIRLY OCC AS FAR AS THE CULLENS GO. EDWARD IS THE SON OF CARLISLE CULLEN, A PROMINEN SICILIAN MOB BOSS AND DESTINED TO A LIFE OF CRIME HIMSELF. HE LOVES HIS LIFE AS A GUN WHILEDING, DRUGE SNORTING, HARD DRINKING, SEX HAVING, TWENTY-FIVE YEAR OLD LIVING IN CHICAGO'S RICH, CRIME UNDERWORLD. BELLA IS AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD NORTHWESTERN FRESHMAN. IT'S PRETTY INTENSE STUFF IN THIS STORY. **

**I THINK YOU CAN GUESS WHERE THIS IS GOING. **

**ITS A GOOD STORY, ORAT LEAST I THINK SO AND ITS VRY "SHOKING" IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. IT IS RATED M FOR LANGAUGE, DRUGS, LEMONS, GUNS, AND A HELL OF A LOT ELSE. **

This is a full on MOBWARD story. Don't expect him to be perfect and the majority will probably dislike his character but the whole story is about change. It's a realistic, hard hitting view of the crime world and you know how I can get. Lots of detailed chapters so be prepared for blood and other inappropriate things. Hahahahaha. The first couple of chapters are already sent off to be beta'd so expect that next week sometime.

It's a good one.

People have been asking me if it compares to the wonderful _Emancipation Proclamation _story that a lot of you are reading. I have purposefully avoided reading that so there won't be many similarities but Mobward is in mine so if you like EP then you'll definitely like _There Will be Blood. _

Ok, that's all I have to say for now.

Don't expect more chapters this week because I have to go on a family vacay but I wanted everyone to know what's going on.

Lots more THVC and LDV next week. I know I haven't posted THVC this week but the chapters are getting really hard to write because it's getting to be the end. I don't want it to end but I have to. I'm trying!

Johnnyboy7


	78. Chapter 78

Normal

Nessie POv

**WELL, WE HAVE REACHED THE END KIDDIES. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I'M SO...SAD BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ITS NOT OVERLY DRAMATIC OR OVERLY SAD. JUST A NICE SEND OFF AS I WRAP THINGS UP. **

**ENJOY...FOR THE FINAL TIME.**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Normally, the fact that my husband and children were out of my sight during a battle, would have sent me into a fit of anxiousness but oddly, I was only focused on ripping the head off of the fucking vampire in front of me.

There was so much commotion and craziness going on all around me, I didn't know what was happening.

I saw the army coming from the forest and I saw them charge the wall but after that, it was all a blur. I should have been watching my children who I tried to get to but me being half vampire, I wasn't strong enough to fight off the horde of beasts that were trying to trap me.

I fought so hard, I didn't know if I was going to make it past exhaustion. Thankfully, I didn't have to take them all down alone. Colin and Esme were there at first to help me kick some ass and even Leah, who probably hadn't phased in over a year, suddenly erupted in a steely gray, wolf body to pounce. I didn't know how we were going to win and I just prayed that my babies were ok.

The arrival of everyone else but me at ease and when Daddy told me that Jacob went to go get the babies back, I was able to focus harder on destroying my enemies. I had always been a good fighter so I could take down vampires and with everyone else, this shouldn't be that hard.

I looked around the room, trying to assess the situation.

The craziness and insanity that was going on in Esme's house was astounding. Walls were cracked, windows were shattered, carpet was ripped up, almost everything was obliterated and I saw purple fires springing up in sporadic locations.

"This is madness." Emmett said from next to me as he squeezed some vamp's head in between his hands, "I love it." He was off again to demolish others.

Everything was happening so fast but I was keeping up.

The wolves were starting to push the battle outside and I followed quickly behind to finish this. I saw Jake's wolf form bounding from behind the tree line to join and I ran straight to him, wrapping my arms around his massive neck.

"Tell me they're ok." I pleaded and he nodded, his soft fur rubbing against my skin.

I suddenly felt a strong grasp on my sides and like it was happening in slow motion, was thrown backwards into the forest like a catapult.

I heard Jacob's furious growls and snapping teeth as I hit the bark of a tree hard before sliding down to the ground. I wasn't hurt but the breath was knocked out of me.

I felt the pain before I saw her as I got a sharp kick to my gut from a long blonde haired vampire with a sickening smile. I flew a couple yards in the air and was able to position myself so that I could grab onto a tree branch. I steadied on a large limb and tried to scope out the situation down below. I didn't see anything but I felt the slight shift of the tree branch as the wind changed.

"Why don't you give up? You'll never win." A cold, voice said from behind me.

I spun around and was met with the evil mask of a girl who didn't look much older than I did.

I didn't even bother answering her before I wrapped my arms around her stone body, throwing us both off of the tree towards the ground. She flipped us over so that she was on top of me but I was quicker and repositioned us like we were before. We hit the ground hard and she let out a feral snarl when her back hit the forest floor with a crash.

I didn't give her a chance to recover before I bent down and racked my teeth across the length of her throat, severing it from her body without a second thought. I sound like nails against chalkboard sounded in my ears as she took her last figurative breath.

"Move." I heard Grandpa say from behind me. I did as he said and he threw a match on her withering body, igniting it into flames that shot up into the sky, "Are you ok? Did she get you?"

"No, I'm fine." I pushed myself off of the floor and looked around to make sure no one else was coming, "How many are left?"

"Not many but they're starting to take off into the forest. We have to find them before they make it to town." He took off into the trees and I did the same.

I wanted to go back and find the babies but Jacob said that they were alright so I had to trust that he did his job.

The wind whipped through my hair as I jumped over exposed roots and tree branches. Within seconds Rose and Brady were at my side as we went quickly over the Washington terrain. Storm clouds were overhead, creating darkness even though it was early afternoon.

"There's one." Rose quickly veered off to the left and I followed.

I saw the shine of dark black hair ahead as a vampire shot off into the brush. I chased Rose and caught up just as she had a football player sized vamp around his neck. I pounced, on his front, pushing a sharp kick to his chest and he flew back. Rose jumped off before he had the chance to regain his boundaries, taking one of his arms with her. He let out a ferocious roar as he felt the pain from his missing limb.

"You bitch." He got off the ground, struggling with himself as he glared at Rose with evil eyes.

"The biggest." Rose replied and did something impressive with her foot, shoving it right into his face but he was quicker this time. He caught her around her waist and I saw her resist his strong grasp.

I made a move to help her although I didn't know exactly what I was going to do.

_Just improvise!_

Before I could even take one step, I heard an animalistic rumble from Emmett who tackled the beast to the ground, throwing Rose out of the scuffle.

"I was handling it Emmett." She screeched when she got up.

I didn't think he heard her because he was too busy beating the shit out of the vampire who I had a second of sympathy for as I saw Emmett literally punch a hole through his chest, shattering his body to pieces. I pulled a lighter out of my back pocket and lit the pile so that it glowed an eerie blaze.

"There goes another one." Emmett shouted and I saw a flash of bronze as Daddy ran past me, following on the heels of a red headed male.

I was after him like a lightning bolt, chasing them both down. I saw Seth in the trees next to me but he was barely visible since the brush was so thick. He jumped across a small ravine that was cut in half but a tepid river, with rocks on both sides. I saw Daddy and the mysterious vamp up ahead but I was never going to catch up to them.

I leapt onto Seth's back from across the gorge and almost overshot the distance but grabbed onto his fur so that I didn't fall off. He let out a yelp.

"It's just me. Keep going." I positioned myself on his back as he raced off, following Daddy up ahead. We were behind the vamp but across the ravine so once we caught up, Seth charged through the river, throwing water everywhere.

He didn't even stop as he ran through the water, up the side of the canyon and clamped down hard on the vamp's leg, bringing him down with a screech. Daddy was there in a second and wasted no time getting his arms around his neck. The vampire threw Daddy over his shoulder and across the canyon like he was a fucking rag doll.

Seth and I looked at each other with the same expression that said 'shit'.

Seth was pouncing on him without batting an eyelash. There was growling and snarling that erupted from both of their throats as they fought on the hard rocks and water slicked boulders. They rolled around before Daddy came bounding back up the canyon wall and throwing the vamp off of Seth, deep into the forest.

The next thing I knew, I was knocked in the ribs by a force that I could compare to a truck as someone tackled me to the ground but as soon as I was knocked over, it was gone as Seth snapped his jaw down on another vampire, causing him to be ripped apart. I lit the mass again like I had done before and didn't even have time to watch the beautiful fire before I spotted another vampire scampering up a tree down the canyon.

I took off before I had the chance to think and followed up the tree like a squirrel, gripping the bark with my nails and I climbed higher. Once I reached the top branches, I realized that a whole different battle was going on up here. Mama, Alice, and Jasper were flinging vampires around like they were nothing. Tree limbs and branches were breaking off and falling to the ground below. There was so much noise, I was surprised that some humans hadn't come to see what was going on.

I grabbed the first enemy I could spot and brought him down around the neck. He hit me off easily but I gave the perfect distraction while Jasper ripped his head from his body with one swipe.

I helped out where I could although I could tell that everyone was trying to keep me out of things because I was breakable but I felt like it was my responsibility to help. I didn't know where Stephan or Vladimir were but I didn't care. I just wanted to end this so that everything could go back to normal, or whatever version of normal we knew before the Romanians threatened us.

By the time I climbed down from the battle in the trees, things seemed to be dissipating. I didn't know if anyone was hurt or where everyone was but I prayed that things were ok. I figured everyone would be heading back to the house once things were over with so that's where I ran off to.

I found Esme and Embry tending to the fires outside as they picked up various limbs that happened to get away.

"Is everything over?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"I think they got them all but I don't know. I phased out halfway through." Embry shrugged, "I had to pop my shoulder and knee back into place."

I cringed from the image, "Jake was ok, right?"

"Yeah, you know him. He was doing it all himself, still trucking through." He replied and I nodded thankfully.

I wanted to go get the babies, wherever they were but I knew I had to keep them away from all of this until I knew for sure that everything was safe.

"I hope no one's hurt." Esme said softly, "I think we did pretty well."

I agreed when I looked around at the small fires that seemed to be everywhere in the back yard. Some were purple, meaning that they had just started burning vampire flesh while others were softly fading to a light blue.

"Is it over?" I asked no one really.

I couldn't believe it.

_Could we really be free?_

It didn't seem like it was possible. I had never really been in a position where my children weren't hunted and when I wasn't on edge, worrying about their safety. I knew that as their mother, I would always worry but it would be over small things like falls and bullies, not psychotic vampires.

I helped Embry and Emse pick up the straggling pieces of our adversaries. As the hour continued, I noticed more and more of us come through the woods, all with some sort of cuts or bruises but nothing that looked serious. Emmett was actually still trying to pick a fight with anyone who would listen and I figured that he would be high from this for a long time.

I counted calmly each one that came out of the trees and we all came back, including Jacob but he was the last one, putting my nerves on edge.

I didn't even give him a chance to come over to us before I was running to him. He was phased out, in sweatpants so he was able to wrap his arms around me like I wanted.

"You're ok." I patted him down just to check.

"I'm fine. What about you? I should have never left you here alone." I picked me up again, spinning me around like we were in some romantic movie but I could have cared less at how cheesy we looked.

"I was so worried about you, Jacob. Don't ever do that again. You didn't even call me to tell me what was going on."

"I couldn't. I didn't want to stop and phase. I had to just get home to you and the babies."

"Holy shit, where are they?" I asked worriedly.

"They're fine. I left them with Billy somewhere."

"What does that mean? When was that? Where? When was the last time you checked on them?" My mind was going crazy at the possibilities that could be happening to my babies.

"Nessie, Nessie." He calmed me down, "They're fine. We'll finish up here and then go see them. I just want to make sure everything is through with this, ok?" He held me close to his body, stilling my racing brain.

"Ok." I nodded.

He led me to the rest of the group that was trying to count each other.

"I think we're all here." Jasper said with a commanding tone, "No one's hurt?"

There were various grumbles from the group and I noticed the wolves nursing their bruises but the vampires all looked ok except for Rose who was popping her shoulder back into place.

I looked over Jacob and realized that I hadn't checked him for issues. I saw a small gash on his side that had dried blood around it but it was healing quickly. He flinched when I touched his side and then held my hand in his, keeping it away from his wound.

"I'm fine." He said before I had the chance to speak, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth when I touched it again.

I decided to leave him alone and I was just happy that he was alright for the most part.

"I think we got them all." Daddy said, "Did anyone count?"

"I was trying to keep count but I couldn't tell. They were moving too fast." Alice shook her head.

"Let's start with the top." Grandpa said authoritatively, "Who got Vladimir?"

"I did." Jasper answer, "Tough motherfucker but I took him down."

"Stephan?"

"Me." Leah said proudly out of nowhere.

We all just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She shrugged, "I was ready to kill someone. I had too much pent up inside."

I saw Christian wrap his arm around her waist and she jerked slightly but didn't move completely. I didn't say anything but I gloated to myself.

_I knew she wouldn't be able to fight him forever. _

We continued down the list to see if how many we killed in comparison to how many we thought there were. We counted them off one by one and by the time everything was finished, we were pretty confident that all the Romanian's army was obliterated.

"Can we go now?" I whispered to Jacob as everyone was starting to peel off, "I want to go see them and make sure they're ok."

"Alright. Let me just talk to the pack first." He left me near the tree line while he went over to the wolves who were all waiting to be released.

As I looked around at my family, blood related and not, I realized that the years hadn't changed us one bit while still changing us completely if that makes any sense. Sure, we were older figuratively and went through hell from many sides but we were still fiercely loyal to each other. Even the new addition to the family, Christian, didn't have to think twice about fighting for us when two months ago, he didn't know us. Through him, I guess Leah had to be re-inducted back into the group although I would be keeping my eye on her.

What shocked me the most about the past couple of years was how different I had become. I was a mother. A fucking mother.

I never in a million years thought that I would be the life line of children, yet alone three. I had to love for, take care of, three babies but I wasn't complaining at all. Something that I never thought would happen for me and Jacob actually did happen. We were parents who loved our children unlike anything else.

I looked at my husband who was commanding his pack with ease.

He had grown into a man that I never thought I would see. I still remembered when I was young and he was more concerned about his car than his pack members. The years had matured him while still giving him a youthfulness that I loved about him.

Through all the shit, the fights, the arguments, the times when I didn't think we would make it, here we were, married and still in love. Not a day went by that I didn't thank the heavens for Jacob. He kept me strong. He kept me sane and I loved him as much as I did when I first laid eyes on him.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I shook my head.

He took my hand and led me into the forest as the sun was finally disappearing behind the horizon. We walked silently for a couple of minutes, enjoying out down time that we hadn't had in...months.

"Where did you stash them?" I asked.

"I have a house on the cliffs." He answered simply.

I stopped walking and turned to him, "You have a house…on the cliffs…" I repeated just to make sure I got it right.

"Uh…yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to surprise you but it just seemed like a good place to take the babies so they would be safe."

I couldn't speak for a second, "And how long have you had this house?"

"We've been building it for about a month."

"We?"

"Seth and I. Well, I designed it and Seth built it. It's just a small cabin, like the one you used to live in when you were born but I thought it would be better out on the cliffs."

"So…when were you going to tell me about this?"

"It was supposed to be a birthday present but it took longer than I thought so…merry Christmas?" He gave me a cheesy smile.

"I'm not amused Jacob. You should have told me that you were building another house."

"I wanted to surprise you." He wrapped his arms around me, "It's a beautiful cabin."

I was sulking on the outside but maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. We needed a place to get away sometimes and I could only imagine what Jacob had come up with.

"Ok, fine." I gave up.

"You'll love it." He took my hand again, leading me deeper into the forest.

We walked silently, just enjoying the calming breezes and the surroundings and I knew a storm was coming but I would be more than happy to be caught in the rain with Jacob.

I soon heard the crashing sounds of waves on the rocks and got more excited as we followed a path out of the trees. When they broke, I the cutest cabin I had ever seen that reminded me exactly of the one Mama and Daddy had. It was small but I could tell that whoever built it put an incredible amount of time into it.

It was one story and didn't go back very far but like Jacob said, the main selling point was the view. The entire Pacific Ocean was at our doorstep with the cliffs creating jagged shapes for miles. The sun just set, casting soft glows of pink and purple across the sky.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

I couldn't answer him because I couldn't think of any word that would tell him how much I love him.

I brought him down to my level for a kiss to end all kisses and as our lips met, I felt a connection open up between us that I had never felt before. We meshed together as one person and I truly felt I could feel him running through my blood.

We pulled back breathless after I couldn't take the lack of oxygen anymore.

"Thank you…for everything." I said and hugged my husband.

"You're welcome but I should be thinking you." He held me close to his body, "All these years, you've been the one who has kept me going. I think I might have lost my mind a long time ago if it wasn't for you."

I felt the exact same way. Without Jacob, I was nothing. I had nothing.

We stayed in that same position until I heard that sound of small feet padding towards us. I turned just in time to catch Jonathan as he flung his tiny body into my arms.

I buried my nose in his hair and took deep breaths, "I'm so happy you're ok. You weren't hurt were you?"

"No, Dad says I did good." He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You did amazing." I squeezed the life out of him.

This was where I was meant to be.

* * *

**HOLY THE END BATMAN**

**THAT'S THE HONEST TO GOD, NO MORE CHAPTERS, END AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. I FEEL A VOID IN MY HEART AS I COMPLETE MY FIRST STORY. I CAN'T BELIVE IT. THROUGH ALL THREE PARTS, THERE HAS BEEN 152 CHAPTERS AND OVER 1 MILLION WORDS POSTED. THAT IS INCREDIBLE AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU GUYS. YOU ALL KEPT ME WRITING WHEN I COULDN'T MOVE MIY FINGERS ANYMORE AND GAVE SUCH GREAT REVIEWS. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**I ALSO HAVE TO THINK MY WONDERFUL BETA SARAH WHO HAS STUCK BY ME AND GAVE ME LOADS OF HELP. **

**THERE WILL BE A FINAL EPILOUGE FOR THVC AND THAT WILL BE OUT SOON SO I GUESS YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO LOOK FORWARD TO AND IT'S GOING TO BE A BABY CHAPTER SO...YAY! LOOK OUT FOR THAT SOME TIME SOON. **

**EVEN THOUGH THVC IS OVER, DON'T FRET. MY NEW STORY _THERE WILL BE BLOOD _IS UP NOW. GO CHECK IT OUT AND READ. I LIKE IT, OTHERS SEEM TO AS WELL. GO SEE WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT. **

**I KNOW YOU ALL WANT A SETH/ELENA STORY AND IM PLANNING ONE BUT AS OF NOW, THAT MIGHT BE MONTHS AWAY. I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM JAKE/NESSIE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN:)**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY...**

**BYE:( **


	79. Chapter 79

Epilogue

_One year later_

**Anthony William Black**

I tried stood in the front of the mirror as I scowled at my reflection.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway?" I said to myself.

I looked like a fucking penguin in my black and white tuxedo but Mom said that I had to wear it.

Even though I was technically only one and a half, I looked four and had been that way for a while. Grandpa Carlisle said that I would start to grow later but as of now, I was still the same. At least I would grow semi normally from here on out and I didn't have to pretend all the time. Dad said that we could even go to school next year if nothing weird happened.

Elena and Jonathan were the same as me. We hadn't really changed much physically but our mental development was astounding and we had far surpassed anything anyone could have imagined.

If the urge ever struck me, I could read at a high school level but most of the time I chose to run around and play. I was still a kid at heart.

"Anthony, are you in here?" Mom asked from the hallway.

"I don't want to wear this." I complained.

She stuck her head in, looking beautiful as ever in a pale blue gown that went down to the floor and had a dark blue sash across the waist, "Why not? You look so handsome."

"But it's tight. I can't breathe." I tried to loosen my collar but she stopped me with gentle hands.

"You can't take it off yet." Mom knelt on the floor so that she was eye level," Two hours tops and then I'll let you change."

"Why can't Auntie Leah get married some other time? I don't feel like dressing up right now."

"I know you don't but I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"I will." I hung my head.

"Yeah right." She fixed my bow tie, "I'm still paying from the stunt you pulled with your Uncle Emmett last week."

"Seth's foot healed fine. He's just being a baby."

"You twisted it all the way back." She rolled her eyes.

"It' was Uncle Emmett's idea."

"Sure it was."

Everything with the family was basically the same and for the first time since I was born, I didn't have to look over my shoulder for impending danger.

No more threats from crazy ass vampires, no more escaping sadistic armies, no more evil. Things in Forks were just as dull as ever. but I was happy that my family was safe. That also brought about boredom though. so my Uncles and I had taken to sometimes dangerous activities that Dad wasn't too thrilled about.

One time, I went cliff diving and Grandma Bella nearly had a heart attack. I still don't know what that was all about but, I was trying to be a better kid, I really was. If only my partner in crime would try also.

Jonathan and I were driving everyone crazy with our antics, but we had so much fun that it was hard to stop being crazy. We weren't necessarily bad boys although I knew we were giving Dad more than his fair share of gray hairs. He would be fine though. Dad had been through worse.

He was doing well. Not much had happened and the garage had suddenly turned into a massive enterprise so he was very busy, but always made time for us.

The community center, which seemed to take forever to build, was finally done around Christmas and it provided LaPush with a place where kids could go and stay out of the streets. It had a pool, gym, classes, and a lot of other things that Dad wanted to put in there. He was thinking about starting another one, but Mom said he had to wait until things slowed down or he was going to have a heart attack.

"I can't believe you've grown up so much." Mom brushed some hair out of my face but it was pointless because it just fell in the same place.

"I still look the same." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but in a little bit, you're going to be off to get tall, college and..." She hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe.

"Nessie," Dad knocked on the door, "Have you seen my tie?" He came into the bathroom, "What are you doing?"

"Our son is a grown man." She wiped her face.

"Oh lord, we're going through this again?" He sighed, "Nessie, they're just kids. We still some years with them."

"I know but, you they're all so old. I can't believe it."

"Why don't you go check on Elena?" Dad suggested and hugged her tightly.

It always surprised me at how much they still loved each other. After all these years and all the things they'd been through, the love between those two was stronger than ever. It was strange because I always thought that if you lived forever, you would get bored but my parents looked at each other with the same surprised eyes every time, like looking at each for the first time.

I didn't know if I would ever have anyone like that but if I did, I would have the perfect examples of what love really was.

**Elena Marie Black**

I twirled around in my pale blue dress and couldn't believe that I looked so pretty

"Lainey, you're going to make yourself dizzy if you keep doing that." Seth fixed his bow tie in the mirror of the bathroom.

"But it's fun." I stopped spinning, swaying slightly.

"You are going to be the death of us all, kid." He chuckled and tried to do something with his hair.

I tugged on his pant leg and he knew what to do. Seth lifted me up easily and sat me on the counter in his bathroom at his house. We were meeting everyone else later at the church.

Things between Seth and I just seemed to flow. I didn't know how else to explain it. He looked at me like I was the only girl on the planet and I know it sounds silly now, but I felt very strongly that Seth was mine, only mine.

I didn't know what to call the feelings I had for him. I loved Seth kind of like family but there was something more there that I couldn't pinpoint. He and I were just made for each other. We moved like magnets and he always seemed to know what I needed even before I did sometimes.

Our relationship was weird because even though I was years younger than him, Seth never seemed to tire of me or get annoyed that I was still a child. I could literally burn his house down and he would still buy us ice cream for dessert. Of course I would never think of doing such a thing, but Seth never seemed to even get mad at me.

I was worried that one day, things were going to change. I saw the way girls looked at him when we went to the park or to the beach. I guess he was handsome but that was like calling Anthony or Jonathan handsome. In any case, I didn't want Seth to be taken away from me. He was mine but how much longer did we have?

One day, he was going to find that one girl who made him feel special and then he would leave me. I hated to think like that but it was going to happen and I had to be ready for when it did. Right now, I was just happy that Seth didn't have a girlfriend and could spend all of his time with me.

He worked with Daddy at the garage and was really busy sometimes but he also made sure that we had our "date" every week. Once a week, sometimes more, Seth would take me out to dinner or a movie and it was fun to get away from the craziness of the house. We could do whatever I wanted and I liked that he didn't get bored of me.

"What do you think about these?" Seth held up a pair of silver cufflinks.

"I like the other ones." I went through the drawer and picked out some gold ones.

"But these are too flashy." He scrunched up his face, a habit that I had picked up.

"They're shinier than other ones."

"Alright." He chuckled and stuck them in his shirt sleeves, "Your mother gave me these for my birthday a couple of years ago."

"She knows her jewelry."

"That she does, Lainey."

"What do you want for your birthday this year?" I asked nonchalantly, acting like I didn't care but I secretly wanted to know so that I could make him happy.

"Well...our birthdays are almost on the same day."

"Really?" I never knew that.

He nodded, "I'm exactly a week before yours."

"We could have a joined birthday." I almost squealed.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Seth said, trying to fix his mop of hair that would never look right but I liked it that way.

"You still didn't answer my question though. What do you want?" I repeated.

He thought for a minute, "I don't know. I feel like I have everything."

"No one has everything." I said very matter-of-factually.

"Really? Name one thing that I don't have and really need."

"I don't know..." I shrugged, "Your birthday is when you get whatever you want."

"I want you to be happy." He lifted me off of the counter and carried me into the hallway, "We can do whatever you want as long as you're happy."

His words melted my heart like they always did.

I put my head right in my favorite position, in the crook of his neck, as he carried us downstairs.

**Jonathan Edward Black**

I peeked my head around the corner of the door so I could get a better glimpse at her.

Diana was sitting on Grandma Esme's lap, looking as beautiful as ever in a light purple dress. She only got more amazing by the day but now, we almost looked the same age. I wasn't a baby anymore but she was still older.

I sighed and looked down at the daisy I had picked for her this morning. I wanted to give it to Diana so badly but I knew she would probably laugh at me.

It wasn't that I was in love with her or anything but I just like spending time with her. She was my best friend, outside of my siblings and I always wanted to make her laugh. She was so graceful and sometimes, I caught myself just staring at her for no reason. I was obsessed.

I felt a warm hand on my back, "Why don't you go talk to her?" Dad asked from behind me, in a tux like mine.

"No, she's busy." I backed away.

He chuckled, "I think she would like her flower."

"But she already has a whole bunch." I glared at the flowers she had in her hair that came from Grandpa Carlisle this morning, "Besides, she probably wants flowers from Anthony." I hung my head.

Dad knelt down to my level, fixing my collar, "You are too funny."

"Stop laughing at me." I got defensive like I always did when people laughed at me. If they weren't picking on my size then it was something else, especially from Anthony.

"Alright, I'm just saying that you are acting like you're about to get married."

"No, I just want her to like me."

"First of all, you're too young to be thinking about that and secondly, why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because I get all tongue tied." I sighed, frustrated and wished I could be more like Dad. He was so smooth and cool.

"You and Diana play all the time, what's so different now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Oh, boy. I thought I had more time." Dad ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't like her that way." I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"I know, but it's okay to have a crush." He chuckled.

"I don't."

"Well, then go give her the flower." He literally pushed me into the room.

Mama, Grandma Esme, Auntie Rachel, were all there in pretty dress. Auntie Leah had on a big white dress and was actually smiling. I had almost never seen that before.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mama came up to me, "What are you doing in here? Is everyone ready?"

"I don't know." I hung my head and twirled the flower in my fingers.

"Just go." She pushed me just like Dad had done.

I almost stumbled towards Diana who hopped down off of Grandma Esme's lap when she saw me.

"Hi, Jonathan. You look so handsome." She giggled in her bell-like tone.

"You look…nice." I stuttered. I wanted to say 'beautiful', but my mouth wouldn't let me.

"Is that for me?" Her eyes sparkled as she saw the flower in my hands.

"Yeah, but you already have some."

"No, this is perfect. I need something to put in my hair. How did you know?" She lightly took the flower from me and placed it in the side bun of her hair, "Does it look ok?"

I nodded like a stupid person.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"No…nothing." I stammered again.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Grandma Esme came up to us and patted Diana on the back, "The flower girls always go first. Elena's already ready."

"Oh, ok." Diana grabbed her basket of flower petals, "Thank you, Jonathan." She kissed my cheek before skipping off.

I felt my face heat up and my mouth dropped slightly.

"Just give it a few years." Grandma Esme fixed my bowtie.

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I couldn't really hear here. My brain was kind of fried.

"Is everyone ready?" Auntie Leah asked frantically, "I can't believe I'm about to get married."

"I never thought you'd make it." Dad said from the door.

Mama just gave a tight smile and took my hand, leading me out of the room.

Anthony and Elena were in the hallway. I ran towards them.

"I did it." I jumped up and down.

"Did what?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"I gave her my flower. She liked it."

"Really?" Elena smiled, "That's so sweet. Seth gave me a flower too."

"And I got nothing." Anthony threw his hands up in the air.

"Here you go." Mama leaned down and kissed his cheeks about a hundred times.

"Mom…" He groaned, "Leave me alone."

We laughed as he wiped the lipstick off of his face with a scowl.

"You all be good, ok?" Dad fixed us up and then wrapped an arm around Mama.

"Don't drop the ring, you two." She pointed at Anthony and I.

"We won't." We said in unison.

They gave us all smiles and kisses before walking into the sanctuary.


End file.
